Shiori, Angel of Darkness
by Heart-fractured21
Summary: After being banished from her sacred homeland and discovering her half shinigami origin, half tennin Shiori joins Sesshomaru, as he wanders the lands. But life on the outside isn't so easy, everyone seems to be out for her blood. Even her own people.
1. In search of the tomb

This is my very first fanfiction, it goes well I'll continue it. This story will be partially based directly from the manga, anime, and my own memory. I do not own Inuyasha, only my oc

* * *

><p>"Everyone, raise your spirits over this wild boar tonight!" Proclaimed a proud samurai warlord.<p>

He and his men had just defeated enemy forces and were now enjoying a much deserved feast in their camp. As he spoke his men shouted praises to him for his wonderful leadership. This particular general was known to have great tactics and was completely unmatched in battle. All of the troops were in high spirits as they boasted about future victories. They'd received plenty of hype from their latest battle that they believed nothing stood a chance against them.

"Tomorrow we'll rejoin with the army's main forces," said the warlord. "But tonight, we celebrate!"

Suddenly, one of the soldiers keeping watch by the edge of the camp fell dead. 3 more men seemed to follow. The soldier's fun came to a screeching halt. The warlord looked in horror as one of his men was ripped to pieces by a shadowy figure. Everyone froze with fear as the figure came closer to the center of the camp.

A tall man with long silver hair and golden eyes stood in the middle of the dead bodies He has a Prussian blue crescent on his forehead, 2 magenta stripes on each cheek, and 2 magenta stripes on his eyelid. Over his shoulder dangled and enormous white pelt. He was dressed like some kind of lord and appeared to have the demeanor of one as well. He stared down at the warriors with indifference.

"You there," he said to the warlord in a calm, collective tone. "I need a boat."

The warlord could barely bring himself to speak. Fear and anger were both tugging at his heart. Just a second ago, he and his men were on top of the word, and now they were at the bottom. Who was this ruthless murderer?

"What?" He shouted. "How dare you come into my camp and slaughter my men!"

He drew his sword and charged at the stranger going in for the kill, but to no avail. With one hand, the young man caught the warlord by the throat, crushed his windpipe, and threw him to the ground. The warriors froze as their beloved leader fell dead.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"Cried a voice from behind to man. A small imp like creature carrying a staff emerged from the grassy plains. He was panting as if he'd just ran 10 miles. "Lord Sesshomaru! I regret to inform you that there are no boats."

He paused when he realized there were about 5 boats tied to a dock at the edge of the river. The river was just a short walk from camp. Obviously, he hadn't looked hard enough.

"Unless you count the ones…over there." He said sheepishly.

"Y-you guys aren't humans? Demons!" Cried one of the samurai. "We'll slay you, you filthy demons!"

"You humans disgust me," said Sesshomaru. "Jaken, I leave them to you."

He slipped away into the plains and headed down towards the boats. Jaken stepped up towards the samurai and held out his staff.

"Yes my lord!" replied exclaimed Jaken. "Now, you lowly humans, feel the power of the staff of 2 heads!"

Instantly, a sea of flames ignited out of the staff and engulfed the charging samurai. The men screamed with agony as they all perished in the flames. Jaken glanced at the large crater in the ground, he was obviously very pleased with himself.

"**Hmph, Serves them right," **He thought.** "Trying to challenge the great Lord Sesshomaru! Speaking of him, where is he?"**

He frantically looked around in the dark and realized that Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found. Jaken quickly ran in the direction Sesshomaru was last seen going.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Oh, wait for me Milord!" He called as he ran after him.

Fortunately for him, Sesshomaru hadn't gotten very far. He seemed to be taking his time approaching to river. Jaken eagerly rushed up behind him and was once again panting uncontrollably. Sesshomaru didn't seem to even notice his presence.

"My lord," said Jaken in between breaths. "I have done as you asked. All the humans have been slain."

Sesshomaru said nothing and continued to ignore Jaken. But for some odd reason, he suddenly stopped in his tracks. Jaken, who was still gather his breath, didn't realize he stopped and ran into the back of his legs. The impact caused him to stumble back and hit the hard ground.

"Uh, Milord? What is it?" He asked.

Sesshomaru stared into the mist that manifested over the river. There was someone sitting in one of the boats staring back at them.

"**Why is she here?" **Thought Sesshomaru.

Jaken peered out from behind Sesshomaru to see the figure in the mist.

"Who's there? Show yourself! Whoever you are, I assure you, you are no match for Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru moved further into the mist and closer to the boat that the woman was sitting on. Jaken hobbled after him desperately clinging to Sesshomaru's , they'd reached the boat and were now staring face to face with her. Before them sat a woman with dark hair pulled into a low pony tail, save for one wavy strained that sat on her left shoulder. Her light violet eyes matched her kosode, and complimented her maroon hakama nicely. She carried a sword by her side. She could have passed for human, but she was nowhere near that.

"Sh-Shiori? What are you doing here!" demanded Jaken.

She didn't seem to pay Jaken any fact, she hadn't taken her eyes off Sesshomaru. The girl seemed to be trying to read him and almost seemed to be examining his soul.

"You haven't found it yet." She bluntly stated. "I can feel your disappointment."

"Hmph," Said Sesshomaru.

He sat down in the boat with his back towards her. Jaken immediately released the boat from the dock and casted it away with an oar. Of course, he did so in a clumsy manner and almost fell out of the boat. The 3 of them rode in silence; the only sounds were the crickets and Jaken's rowing.

"So the staff failed once again, huh?" Shiori casually asked.

"Did you come all the way down here to ask that?" asked Sesshomaru coldly. He still continued to face straight ahead.

"I was curious to know if the staff of 2 heads succeeded this time in finding the tomb. So I followed you, which wasn't hard because all I had to do was follow the scent of death in the area. I figured this wouldn't be the right spot either, since that thing never seems to point you in the right direction."

"Why you!" shouted Jaken. "Don't doubt the power of the Staff of 2 heads! I don't see you doing anything to help!"

"I've already done all I can," she said. "I can't find anything about The Great Dog Demon's tomb. It's completely hidden."

"Well you of all people should be able to find it! What kind of shinigami are you?" said an irritated Jaken.

Shiori's eyes slightly hardened as she scowled at Jaken. He began to tremble when he realized he hit a nerve with his comment.

"You know the answer to that question, and you would be wise not to ask it again." She casually stated.

He sulked down a little bit before turning to Sesshomaru.

"Um, Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked.

"Yes?" answered Sesshomaru in a surprisingly amiable tone.

"Might we ask Lord Inuyasha where your father's tomb is located?"

"Inuyasha!" spat Sesshomaru. All traces of amiability instantly vanished.

He was so irritated that he knocked Jaken out of the boat, sending into the cold waters. Sesshomaru then held Jaken's head underwater with the staff of 2 heads.

"Who is this, Inuyasha?" asked Shiori.

"A worthless half demon that I prefer not to think about," said Sesshomaru coldly. "He's dead anyway, is he not? He was sealed away by the spell of a mortal woman 50 years. He would be no help finding our father's tomb."

"**I had no idea Lord Sesshomaru had a brother, but it makes sense why he wouldn't come up in a conversation. Him being a half demon and all," **thought Shiori.

"But the spell! They say it has been broken!" said Jaken as he struggled to keep his head above water.

"What?" said a surprised Sesshomaru.

"The staff has been acting up lately! It's because of Inuyasha, I'm sure of it!"

"**Inuyasha, that half demon, is always causing difficulties for me," **thought Sesshomaru.

"Speaking of the staff, might you remove it? I can't breathe!" Jaken passed out just as Shiori fished him out the water. He had a dazed look on his face.

"But why would the staff act up just because Inuyasha has come back to life? Do you think he is the key to finding the tomb?" She said.

"Please! Milord! Allow me to take care of everything! I will find out if Inuyasha knows of the location of your father's tomb!" said Jaken once he came to.

Sesshomaru glanced at Jaken over his shoulder, "as you wish. But I'm warning, if your plan fails, I'll kill."

Jaken froze, "uh-uhh yes Lord Sesshomaru! Oh, uh Shiori? I will need your power."

"Now, I do believe you just said you'd take care of it yourself," she in a bewildered tone.

"Please! You heard Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken begged.

"Yes I did," she firmly stated. "And I also heard you."

"Please, please, please! It's a thoroughly executed plan! Guaranteed to work!"

"**That's what I'm afraid of. And I don't want to help you defile a grave. Especially the Great Dog Demon's grave…but what will Lord Sesshomaru to if he doesn't get access to it soon? What will he do to his younger brother?" **Pondered Shiori.

"Okay, I'll help you," she said sadly.

"Yes! Okay so here's the plan."

As Jaken explained his entire plan to Shiori, she felt her heart drop. This was much more than she bargained for, but she had already agreed to it. She couldn't turn back. Sesshomaru had been tuning the 2 of them out for quite some time now. All he could think about was finding his father's tomb and finally claiming his treasure.

He thought quietly to himself, **"I'm on my way, little brother."**

* * *

><p><em><strong>First chapter is over, and I realize that half of it was just taken from Sesshomaru's first appearance. But as the story goes on, I'll weave in Shiori's own storylines. They're pretty interesting.<strong>_


	2. Jaken's Evil Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, only my oc

* * *

><p>"Lord Inuyasha!" cried a tiny voice. "Lord Inuyasha! I bring you urgent news!"<p>

Inuyasha looked down to find a tiny flea demon drinking his blood. He instinctively whacked against his chest. As he pulled his hand away, he saw that the flea was stuck to his palm.

"ohhhh," it sighed in agony.

"Well, if it isn't old Myouga the flea," said Inuyasha. "What are you doing here?"

"Flea?" asked the woman beside him. "And it talks? That's so gross!"

Myouga jumped down from Inuyasha's hand to the rocks below

"Salutations Miss, I am-" before he could say another word, the young woman pulled out a can of bug spray from her backpack and mercilessly sprayed him.

"Ewww, get away!" she shrieked.

Myouga dropped to the ground with his head spinning and eyes in a daze. Intrigued, Inuyasha grabbed the can from the girl and examined it.

"Kagome, what is this stuff?" he asked.

Kagome looked down at Myouga and back to the can of bug spray. Maybe she had gone too far by spraying him just because he was a talking flea. Those sorts of things may not be normal in the 21st century, but they were normal in feudal Japan. She was still getting use to the idea of demons existing after being sent back through time through a mystic well. Many things happened to her in the past week, majority of which were demon related.

"Opps, sorry. Maybe that may have been a little much," she said shifting her feet.

"Someone's trying to find my old man's tomb?" asked Inuyasha once all 3 of them were resting in a hut.

"Yes, in fact, they've been looking for quite some time. They even found the mock tomb, where I was hiding. But I managed to escape undetected!" he said.

"Of course you did," Inuyasha deadpanned.

"Inuyasha, I've heard many tales of your father," said the elderly priestess, Kaede. "He was a powerful dog demon that guarded the lands of the west, was he not?"

"I don't know," said Inuyasha with uninterested tone. "I couldn't really tell you. It's not like I remember anything about him anyway."

"Yes, he was a powerful demon indeed. With tasty blood," Myouga added.

Kagome listened in awe, "wow! And what about his mom?"

Myouga started to talked about her, when Inuyasha thumped him on the head with his finger.

"Shut-up, will ya? She died a longtime ago," he snapped.

Inuyasha got up and quickly left the hut while Kagome stared after him. Had she said something wrong? She'd only wanted to know about his mother. She didn't mean to make him upset.

"What's wrong," she asked Myouga.

"Well, his mother died many years ago. He doesn't like to talk about her much."

"**But why did he get so upset?" **Thought Kagome. **"Wait, I remember someone mentioning that Inuyasha was only a half demon. So if his father was the demon, then that means his mother was the human? Is that why he doesn't talk about her? Because he hates her for giving him his human blood?"**

"That's terrible," said Kagome quietly. "How can anyone hate their own mother?"

...

Shiori stared up into the nighttime sky as she sat in a grassy meadow. The nighttime air was so peaceful. The moonlight appeared to give her raven colored hair a silver glimmer to it. A warm breeze would have normally been calming, but only seemed to throw off her aura. She sensed a presence as she caught a familiar scent in the air.

"This place," said Sesshomaru. "Why do you come here all the time?"

Shiori didn't said nothing as she continued to stare into the sky. Why did she always come there? Was it the scenery? She didn't even have an answer for herself. Something always compelled her to come to this meadow, especially when she was upset.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why do you seek your father's sword?" Shiori boldly asked.

She looked over her shoulder to find that Sesshomaru was staring at her, not away from her like usual. She felt a slight discomfort staring into those amber eyes. Still, she wasn't going to back down.

"I'm going to take what's rightfully mine," he stated.

"If that's so, why wasn't it left to you by your father along with the tenseiga?"

This time, Sesshomaru was the one who didn't have an answer. His father always had a funny way of doing things. He even managed to hide his tomb in a secret location. Sesshomaru couldn't help ponder if his father did that specifically to keep him from robbing the tomb.

"You know of my thoughts on disrespecting the dead. I'll only go along with you long enough for the plan to be executed, after that I'll take my leave," she said smoothing her ponytail.

"Do as you see fit," he said calmly.

In the distance, a 50 ft demon slowly staggered their way. It had long white hair, huge yellow eyes and a horn in the middle of its forehead. The demon wasn't very smart or strong, but made an obedient servant. On it's shoulder stood Jaken, proudly.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I've returned with the minions you asked for! They should go perfectly with the plan!" he shouted.

The Giant demon knelt down in front of Sesshomaru and Shiori as Jaken slid off his shoulder and landed face down in the ground.

"You have got to be the most uncoordinated thing I've ever met," said Shiori.

"Er, silence you insolent girl!" yelled Jaken. "Have you even done your part of the plan yet?"

"This insolent girl has done as done as she's been asked," she stated.

"What? Then where are they? Where are your minions?"

She frowned, "I prefer not to call them that."

Shiori stood up and put her hands in a prayer's position. A violet light manifested from her hands and quickly spread throughout her entire body. Sesshomaru watched in silence. After about 5 minutes, a shadowy figure emerged from the ground. A woman with long ratty hair crawled towards Shiori from the darkness. Her hair covered up much of her naked body, for her face was completely hidden.

"Unmother, come to me," Shiori said with her hands still in prayer's position. "Come to me."

The woman crawled faster. She dragged herself past the giant kneeling demon, and Jaken before she finally fell to Shiori's feet. She clung to Shiori's left ankle.

"Lady Shiori," said the Unmother. "Lady Shiori, why have you called for me?"

Shiori knelt down and brushed the Unmother's hair off her face. Jaken gapped as he realized the woman had not facial features. Not eyes, nose, or even mouth. Nothing. How did this woman manage to speak just now?

"I have a job for you, Unmother. These men are in search of the Great Dog Demon's tomb. And you are to help them find it."

"But, what must I do? How can I help them?" she said.

"Take the form of his human lover and mother of the youngest son, Lord Inuyasha. We believe he is the key to finding the tomb," said Shiori as she placed her hand on the Unmother's forehead.

Shiori closed her eyes, as she sent a mental image of Inuyasha's mother to the Unmother. She herself had never laid eyes on this woman. She got the image from Sesshomaru. As Shiori transferred her thoughts, the unmother began to change in appearance. Her disheveled hair began to fall in place, and she was suddenly wrapped in a long pink and blue kimono. On her once blank face, appeared 2 narrow brown eyes, a nose, and mouth. Unmother stood up and examined the sleeves of her kimono.

"It's her, that half demon's worthless mother," said Sesshomaru coldly.

"Ah, excellent work Shiori," exclaimed Jaken. "Now listen up, Unmother! You make sure you find the tomb first before you suck Inuyasha of his soul! Is that understood?"

"Yes, Lord Jaken," she replied.

"Good, good! It looks like your carriage has arrived."

A flying wooden rapidly headed towards them. It landed right next to the kneeling demon. The carriage opened from the back and out popped more imp like demons. Though, they made Jaken look like a giant in comparison.

"We've arrived, my lord," they said to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru scoffed and he continued to observe in silence.

"Excellent!" sang Jaken. "Unmother! Get into the carriage and let them chain you up. We've got work to do."

Unmother did as she was told and was chained up inside the carriage. The carriage then began to take off, but suddenly stopped.

"Er, lord Jaken?" said one of the demons.

"What, what is it? Can't you see we've got a plan to execute?" said a frustrated Jaken.

"Uh, where's Inuyasha?"

"Um….well…he's," Jaken stammered.

"**Oh great! I suppose we should have found out that information before hand!"**

"Inuyasha, is west of here. Not far from the place he was sealed," said Sesshomaru. "I can recognize that disgusting scent anywhere."

"You heard Lord Sesshomaru! Move to the West!" ordered Jaken.

The demons in the carriage obeyed and drifted into the sky. The large kneeling demon then placed his hand flat on the ground.

"We may go now, my lord," he said.

Sesshomaru stepped onto the hand, then turned around and faced Shiori. Jaken did the same. Both of them stared at her, wondering what she would do. Reluctantly, Shiori followed them and stepped onto the giant demon hand. It then stood up into the sky and placed all 3 of them on its left shoulder. The large demon began to slowly walk in the direction of the Unmother's carriage.

"**Why would Inuyasha stay in the village of the woman who killed him? Ridiculous," **Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Shiori glanced over at Sesshomaru; she could feel that he was deeply pondering something even though his expression was the same as it always was. What was he thinking? Could all of this really be worth 1 sword?

The demon finally made it to Kaede's village just in time to witness Inuyasha jumping towards the carriage. He desperately wanted to break the woman free of her captures. Inuyasha had fallen for the trick.

"Mother!" he called as he tried to slash at the carriage; he was knocked back by the demons.

"You filthy bastards!" Inuyasha shouted! "Let go of her!"

Suddenly, the giant demon crushed the carriage and held the Unmother in its grasp. She screamed in pain as he squeezed her body.

"That demon's gonna hurt your mom!" called Kagome.

"Oh no he's not!" shouted Inuyasha as he leapt towards the demon. "Iron weaver soul stealer!"

Just as he was about to slash at the demon's claw, Jaken used the staff of 2 heads to extinguish him. Inuyasha managed to avoid the attack and landed back on the ground next to Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome.

"Jaken," said Sesshomaru. "We'll talk first, kill later."

"As you wish my lord," he replied.

Shiori stared down at the young half demon. She couldn't help but notice his strong resemblance to his father even more so than Sesshomaru. All 3 shared the same amber eyes and long silver hair. So this was Lord Inuyasha.

"What?" said Inuyasha with shock. "Sesshomaru! What are you doing here, you bastard!"

"And I've quite missed you as well," said Sesshomaru cruelly. "Little brother."

"**What?"** Thought Kagome. "**Little brother? Inuyasha has an older brother?"**

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and smirked. So that was the reason he stayed in the human village.

"I see you have a human girl with you. How cunning."

"Yeah!" shouted Kagome. "And what of it?"

"Most would find it disshameful, but she seems to suit you,"

Although Sesshomaru was trying to belittle Inuyasha, it was true that they did suit each other. Inuyasha and Kagome then seemed to take note of Shiori.

"Oh, and who's that? At mate of yours?" said Inuyasha in aggravation.

Though no one was able to tell, Shiori was boiling with rage on the inside. She hated being called Sesshomaru's mate. It was a statement that had gotten old a long time ago.

"Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru ignoring Inuyasha's question. "You've brought shame to our family. You and your filthy human mother. I despise you both."

"Did you come all this way just to fucking say that?" spat Inuyasha.

"Of course not, I have better things to do. I've just come for the location of Father's tomb," Sesshomaru responded.

"Father's tomb? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Is that so," said Sesshomaru causally. "Then in that case, your mother will just have to suffer."

He commission for the demon to continue torturing the Unmother. Her screams of pain were unbearable to Shiori. Why had she agreed to this? Why?

"Bastard! I won't fall for your trick! She's been dead for years!" shouted Inuyasha in defiance.

"Yes, which is why I so graciously called back her spirit and gave her a body." Said Sesshomaru.

"**What? That can't be true,"** thought Inuyasha.

"What an unkind son you are!" laughed Jaken. "Refusing to help your mother as she cries in agony."

"Inuyasha!" cried the Unmother.

Shiori looked at the Unmother's tortured expression and then into Inuyasha's eyes. There was too much despair in the area. It was beginning to take hold of her. What had he done?

Inuyasha, in the meantime, rushed to save the Unmother and cut off the large demon's hand. As he pulled her free, Inuyasha order both her and Kagome to escape.

"You won't get away from me!" said Sesshomaru as he commissioned the demon to attack with its other hand.

"Inuyasha!" shouted the Unmother.

She emitted a large ball of energy from her palms that consumed all 3 of them. Within seconds they vanished.

"What a bother," said Sesshomaru.

"It's really an excellent plan my lord! Just let me take care of everything!" proclaimed Jaken.

"As I've said before, this scheme of yours is beneath me. Should it fail, you will die," said Sesshomaru.

"Er," gulped Jaken. "Yes, milord! Don't worry it won't!"

Shiori scanned the surrounding area. They were close by, she could sense their energy. Unmother was executing phase 2 of the plan. She could take no more of this.

She turned away from them and prepared to leave.

"Shiori," said Sesshomaru without looking at her. "Are you going?"

"Yes, I've done my part. I'll return to you when it's over."

"Very well," he said.

Shiori jumped as far away from the demon' shoulder as she could and landed on a nearby tree branch. She jumped again to the next branch and continued to do so until she was far away from that place of despair. Jaken's plan seemed to affect her more than she thought. Though she didn't realize, Sesshomaru had watched her leave until she was well out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2, I really hope everyone likes it so far, there are some parts where I stuck more to the anime with this chapter more so than the manga, but I'm gonna make sure this story has a good combination of both. Plus my own touch thrown in.<strong>


	3. A Tennin's Warning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, only my OC...sadly**

* * *

><p>Shiori walked down a lonely passage through the woods. She could hear the faint sound of a wolf howling at the moon. If it weren't for the stars hanging in the heavens, she would've been surrounded in total darkness. Not that she would have minded, Shiori liked the dark. It concealed many secrets. As a person with many secrets of her own, she could definitely relate. Even so, she couldn't help but steal occasional glances at the stars through the tree tops. She stopped running along the tree tops once she was a certain distance from Sesshomaru and his "minions".<p>

**"I wonder what's going on now,"** she quietly thought. **"That whole entire plan is simply devious. How could Jaken come up with something like that?"**

She had no idea where she was going; she only knew that she had to go somewhere. Anywhere! Shiori finally stopped walking and glanced over her shoulder. Someone was following her—she could feel it. Though she could pick up no demonic aura or scent nearby.

"Ha," she scoffed. "So which one of you did she send this time?"

She was greeted by the nighttime silence. She turned around.

"I know you're there!" She called out. "I can feel your presence!"

Shiori spun around when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find herself face to face with a woman with long white hair and narrow lilac eyes. The woman was draped in a long lavender cloak.

"Shiori," she sang. "You silly girl, it's not like you to let someone sneak up on you!"

Shiori frowned as the young woman giggled.

"And it's not like you to sneak up on someone," She retorted.

She laughed, "Well I guess I have you to blame for that! You've had quite the impact on me. It may explain some of my bad behavior lately."

Shiori walked pass the girl in lavender, but she called after her.

"Wait, Shiori! I didn't mean it like that!" she pouted.

"Yes, you did," Shiori called over her shoulder.

"You know I'm always shooting things off at the mouth. I'm terribly sorry!"

Shiori continued to walk on as the girl begged her to stop.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" she shouted.

Shiori instantly stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face this woman. She had had enough of this nonsense.

"Emi, let's make one thing clear," she said as she walked back. "I'm not like you, or the others. I don't have these feelings you speak of. A few words aren't enough to make me experience ….sorrow or anguish."

"If that's so, then why did you flee from your companions?" Emi asked. "Why didn't you stay to watch all the events unfold?"

"Why are you tennin always spying on me? Have you nothing better to do with your lives?" she snapped.

"We're worried about you, our sister. We're worried about the path you're taking. It's a dark one."

Shiori narrowed her eyes, "what path I choose to take is my decision and my business. I don't need any interventions from any of you. Were you not the ones that casted me away from the sacred lands?"

"Shiori, we never should've let you out on your own. You need us. Won't you come back home?"

"Enough," Shiori said coolly. "This discussion is over."

Emi hung her head in sorrow. Once again, she'd failed to convince Shiori to return to the sacred lands. If only she could convince her to come home…if only.

"I must show you something, before I leave. This is the real reason I was sent to find you tonight. Please, come this way."

**"She acted on her own to try to convince me to go back? Why would she do that if she wasn't given that order?" **Thought Shiori.

Shiori quietly followed Emi through a thicket and caught on to the scent of running water. There was a river nearby. If her sense of smell was as great as Sesshomaru's, she would have noticed that much sooner.

Emi sat on a rock by the river bank and motioned for Shiori to do the same. Shiori did as she was asked and sat down across from her.

"Why did you leave your companions?" Emi questioned. "You never gave me an answer?"

Shiori looked away, "You wouldn't understand."

"It's because you could feel the pain and despair of Inuyasha and the Unmother, was it not?"

"If you think you know, then why ask me?" asked Shiori looking to the coursing river.

Emi frowned "because I only had a thought and I wanted your confirmation. You said you didn't have feelings. Yet, you're able to feel the emotions of those around you. You can sense whenever someone is in emotional pain or a deep depression. None of us are able to do that."

"None of you are half shinigami," Shiori flatly stated.

Emi nodded, "yes that's true. I suppose empathy is a trait better suited for a shinigami than a tennin. Nonetheless, you still possess a very special ability. Despite what the others say about you Shiori, you are the most unique of us all."

"You said you had to show me something?" she asked in an aloof tone.

"Yes, that's right,"

Emi turned to the river and looked into the dark waters. She held out both her hands and softly chanted something. Suddenly, Images began to develop in the water. It was Inuyasha! He was being sucked into the Unmother's chest. Shiori wasn't sure if Inuyasha even realized what was happening.

**"He must still be in Unmother's illusion. He still believes he's somewhere safe with his mother."** She thought. **"How very…..sad."**

"Why are you showing me this?" questioned Shiori.

"Look at him, Shiori. He's being sucked into her. She'll absorb his soul," said Emi with concern.

"No, he won't be. They're after the location of the tomb. He's no use to them dead."

" And what do you think will happen to him once they find it?" asked Emi.

"It's none of my concern," stated Shiori.

Shiori looked back at the images in the water. Inuyasha body was just about to be engulfed completely, when that human girl splashed Unmother's reflection and destroyed her illusion. How did she know to do that?

"I can see the relief in your eyes," Emi said cheerfully.

Shiori narrowed her eyes, "you see nothing!"

"I don't understand you, Shiori. Why are you trying so hard to repress your emotions? What are you trying to prove?"

"Be quiet," snapped Shiori. "I'm trying to watch."

Sesshomaru was suddenly in the scene and he was holding Inuyasha by the neck. I used some sort of ability to drag something out of Inuyasha's left eye. But what was it? Shiori wished she could hear what was going on. It would make watching everything so much easier.

"What is that?" asked Shiori.

Emi examined the scene, "It looks like a black pearl."

**"A black pearl? Where have I seen something like this before?"**

Sesshomaru's smug expression was one Shiori had never seen before. This pearl had to be of some importance. But how? Suddenly, everything began to make sense to her.

"That's no ordinary pearl. It's a portal to the netherworld!" exclaimed Shiori.

"A portal to the netherworld?" said a baffled Emi. "Inside that pear?"

She'd seen one of those black pearls once before, thought she couldn't remember when. How had the Great Dog Demon mange to put that black pearl into Inuyasha's eye? It's no wonder they weren't able to find the tomb, it didn't exist in this world. Had Sesshomaru known that, he would have asked Shiori to open a portal for him. Jaken was right about Inuyasha causing the staff the act up; Looks like he'd be able to live after all. She then watched as Sesshomaru took the staff of 2 heads and placed it onto the black pearl—the portal opened. Sesshomaru disappeared inside of the portal, with Jaken following pursuit.

"I hope he finds what he's looking for in there," Shiori calmly stated. "If not, I'll never hear the end of it."

"The Great Dog Demon's eldest son, Sesshomaru," sighed Emi. "While he is every powerful, he's nothing like his father. What an interesting choice for a mate."

"He is not my mate," Shiori grumbled.

Emi giggled as she received an icy, death glare from Shiori. She was so used to Shiori's menacing looks that they didn't seem to bother her. In fact, she found Shiori quite amusing in her own way. This didn't sit well with Shiori at all.

**"I am I really gonna let this airheaded bimbo ruin my composure?" **She thought.

"It looks as though the young half demon and that human girl have gone after Sesshomaru. They must also want the treasure that's inside of it," Emi said glancing into the waters

Shiori realized that she missed something while talking with Emi. What happened to the Unmother? She hadn't seen her in quite some time. Destroying her illusion shouldn't have killed. So what could've happened to her?

"Where's the Unmother?" she asked.

"Oh, didn't you notice?" Emi said justly. "She was killed trying to protect Inuyasha from Sesshomaru. She took a direct hit for him."

"What?" Shiori choked. "Why would she do that? He's wasn't really her son."

**"**True, but the Unmother was born from the grief of a mother's suffering over the loss of her child. Knowing he was about to be killed may have activated her real maternal instincts."

Shiori said nothing as she stared down at the now empty scene. Everyone was gone—they all went into the black pearl. The only thing left was the Unmother's putty corpse. She hadn't even noticed it was there. She had sent the Unmother to her death...

"Do you feel sympathy for that creature?" asked Emi.

"Her death doesn't matter to me."

**"At least there's one less soul sucking demon around. Though I never meant for this to happen, at least she won't be able to damn anymore souls. But still…why do I have this….feeling?"**

Shiori stood up and began walking back to the path. Emi clamped onto her wrist.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Shiori looked back at her, "I have a mess to clean up."

"You'll return to him, even after everything he's done?" Emi seemed a little surprised.

"Are you trying to manipulate me, Emi?" Shiori accused.

Emi was stunned, "No. Of course not!"

"Then why did you show me this?" Shiori said turning to face her once more.

Emi released the grip she had on Shiori's wrist and folded her arms. She bravely stared into Shiori's cold violet eyes.

"You ran away before witnessing all of this. You had to see it for yourself. Shiori, the one who claims she doesn't care about anything, but she just showed signs of concern for others. You were relieved when Inuyasha was rescued from Unmother's spell. You were sympathetic to Unmother's death. You even seem concerned for Sesshomaru's well being. That's why you're going back aren't you? You don't know what's going on in there, and that worries you."

Shiori's eyes hardened as Emi spoke. Emi didn't back down and continued on.

"I was sent here to show you that you do have your own emotions. You don't just feel what other's feel around you as you claim. And that makes you responsible for all of your actions. Shiori, please come back with me. We can help purify the darkness in your heart. We can save you. Return to the sacred lands."

"Why are you still on this?" Shiori retorted. "I'm going back to pay my respects to the dead!I have none of those weak hearted emotions of my own! This is the last time I'm going to say this! I will never return to the sacred lands. You can relay that message to Reika herself!"

"Then I'm afraid you leave us no choice," said Emi somberly. "If you continue along this same path, we'll be forced to…destroy you."

So that was the reason Emi tried to convince Shiori to return. She was hoping she'd get through to her and all would be well. Emi didn't want to see a fellow sister destroyed. Even if that fellow sister was only half tennin.

"So you would destroy something simply because you don't understand it? How very typical of your kind," tiffed Shiori.

"Your kind as well," Emi shot back.

"I have no kind! I'm neither tennin, nor shinigami. I'm in my own category."

"And if you return home your blood will be purified by the air once again. You'll truly be a tennin," said Emi.

"So you want me to just ignore half my origin?" Shiori questioned. "You are trying to manipulate me."

Emi hung her head in shame, "No, I just want you to live!"

Shiori was thrown off a little by the strain in Emi's voice. Why was her voice suddenly cracking? Was Emi experiencing sorrow…over her? A strange feeling inside of Shiori made her soften up her tone.

"Why is it necessary to threaten my life? I'm no threat to any of yours."

"Because Reika is….."

"Afraid of me," Shiori finished.

Emi nodded, "She always has been. Your power is truly terrifying to her. If you wanted to, you could open a path straight to the netherworld."

"I'm not the only one with that ability, as you've just witness."

"True, but she fears you nonetheless. Since you've been travelling with Sesshomaru, her fears have worsened. She's afraid of what you'll do next. This latest scheme confirms that," explained Emi.

"Reika needs to be knocked from her self-righteous high horse," said Shiori as she slowly began to walk away.

"Shiori," called Emi. Shiori stopped, but continued looking straight ahead. "Will you heed my warning? Will you stop living your life this way?"

"I'll do as I please,"

"Then its war," Emi sneered.

"hmph, I didn't know your voice could become so menacing," mocked turned back towards the river and looked up into the sky.

Both women now had their backs towards each other.

"Well I guess I have you to blame for that," said Emi as she began to floating in the that, Emi flew over the tree tops in the direction of the sacred lands.

Shiori continued on threw the thicket and back onto the path. The entire night left her irritated and slightly exhausted.

"Reika! Leader of the Tennin" she bellowed. "I know you're watching me right now! Don't send anymore of your messengers! The next time you want a word with me, come to me yourself!"

* * *

><p><strong>So for anyone who doesn't know, a Shinigami is a death god or soul reaper demon. And a Tennin is spiritual being found in Japanese Buddhism. It's something similar to a nymph or fairy. In my story, I have them more as angelic creatures. But they aren't exactly angels and their sacred lands isn't heaven if you were wondering.<strong>


	4. Damaged Pride

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha only my Oc :(**

* * *

><p>It was nearly dawn when Shiori arrived to where she last left Sesshomaru. She quickly treaded through the marshy waters and searched for everyone. Surely Sesshomaru would be back by now. The thick fog made it a little difficult to see anything, but that didn't matter. She couldn't sense any life force anyway. She was completely alone in the swamp. Eventually, the fog began to lift and she felt a negative energy. She was definitely headed in the right direction. Shiori briskly walked towards the energy source.<p>

"This must be it," she said. "The portal!"

She found herself standing in front of it. The portal of the black pearl from Inuyasha's eye; a swirling black vortex. She couldn't believe her own eyes! How was Inuyasha unable to detect something like this all these years? Was he really that weak? Shiori took a step forward and stepped in a gooey substance. As she removed her foot, she realized it was the Unmother's body.

The Unmother's putty body was smeared all along the grass. Her head had already been stepped on, Shiori could easily pick out Sesshomaru's shoe print. Emi said Unmother died while taking a blow for Inuyasha. So that meant he went out of his way to smash the corpse's head in.

**"That hellhound,"** She thought. **"He has absolutely no respect for the dead. He wasn't supposed to kill her. Then again, she wasn't supposed to protect Inuyasha either."**

Shiori gave the creature a proper burial and said a little prayer. While she didn't care much for the living, Shiori had a great respect for the dead. This was part of the reason she didn't want to enter the Great Dog Demon's tomb. She couldn't bring herself to defile his grave. Having respect for the dead was something she learned from her father. He was a great shinigami indeed.

She could see the sun beginning to rise off the horizon. It twilight was coming to an end. Where could he? Sesshomaru should have been back by now. Surely he wasn't having that much troubled dealing with a half demon. Shiori fought the urge to enter the swirling vortex herself.

**"How careless of them to leave this open portal unprotected. Anything could come along and go inside."**

Shiori took it upon herself to protect the portal so nothing could enter it. That at least gave her some sense of purpose for remaining outside the portal. It also kept her mind of the events going on inside. Though, it didn't help much to ease her wondering mind. What was taking them so long?

She began to grow a little tired. Though she didn't need to sleep as much as a human, Shior did still need her rest. Her entire encounter with her tennin sister, Emi, left her exhausted. Even though she didn't directly exert any energy, Emi caused her great stress. In fact, all of the tennin exhausted did. How dare she demand that Shiori return with her! And then had the gall to threaten her life just because she wouldn't do as they wanted? The nerve of those white haired vixens! She hated every last one of them. Shiori didn't want to admit it, but she could feel the sadness in Emi's heart as she flew away. She wasn't lying about wanting Shiori live and was genuinely concerned about her. But that didn't make Shiori like her any better. The tennin were full of self-righteousness, and Shiori hated that. She hated everything about her tennin heritage, including her cowardly mother.

Shiori's attention was seized by the pulsating portal—someone was coming out! She took a looked up to witness a huge ball of light gushing out the vortex. It quickly shot over her head. It was him, Sesshomaru! He continued on into the sky and disappeared over the horizon. Where was he going now? Shiori felt something sticky on her forehead. She slowly wiped her forehead and examined the substance. It was blood...from Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" called Jaken's voice from the vortex. "Don't leave me!"

He popped out of the portal and tumbled at Shiori's feet.

"Jaken, what happened in there?" she questioned.

"huh, Shiori? Where have you been?"

She shook her head, "never mind that now. What happened?"

Jaken stood up and brushed the dirt from his kimono before speaking again.

"Oh it was terrible! It was that Inuyasha! He stole the tessaiga from Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Tessaiga?" said Shiori a little puzzled. **"Oh yes, that must be the name of his father's sword."**

"Yes, it was stuck in a stone deep inside the remains of the Lord's father. He couldn't pull it out because of some kind of barrier it had to keep demons away. Inuyasha couldn't pull it out either, but was still able to touch it. The barrier didn't shock him like it did Lord Sesshomaru. The one who was able to draw it out was that wretched human girl!"

"The girl was able to draw tessaiga from the stone, you say?" Shiori listened in amazement.

"Yes! Inuyasha took hold of it, but at the time it was a rusty old blade! Then my lord took his giant dog form and attacked Inuyasha. Suddenly, the sword turned into an enormous fang shaped blade! And Inuyasha cut off Lord Sesshomaru's left arm! My poor lord!" cried Jaken.

"Amazing, how was the girl able to draw the sword?" Shiori baffled as she stroke her chin.

"Eck!" screeched Jaken. "Didn't you hear me? I said Lord Sesshomaru's left arm has been cut off!"

Shiori lightly bunked Jaken on the head, "Yes, I heard you. And I'm sure everyone else along the countryside did to. Keep your voice down."

"But what will we do? My lord is somewhere dying from pain and agony!"

"He's in pain no doubt," she said casually, "but his wounds are nothing compared to his damaged pride right now. "

"My poor lord, brought down by his worthless younger brother! He must feel terrible! That stupid Inuyasha!" Shouted Jaken.

"Who you calling worthless and stupid, you ugly old toad?" said a voice from the vortex. It was Inuyasha and Kagome. In his hand, was the prized tessaiga.

"I warned you to keep your voice down," Shiori snickered.

Jaken ducked behind Shiori's leg and peered his head out. Inuyasha was pointing the tessaiga in their direction with a smug on his face. The Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then to Shiori.

"**There's something odd about this girl,"** Shiori thought. **"I've never seen such strange attire before. Could this girl be from the continent?"**

"**It's that girl again,"** thought Kagome. **"The girl with the sad violet eyes. Why am I getting such a weird feeling from her? Inuyasha has his sword inches from her face, but she doesn't even flinch."**

"Hey, it's you! Sesshomaru's mate or something, right?" asked Inuyasha.

"Wrong," said Shiori coldly. "Very wrong."

"You better get back, half vermin!" yelled Jaken, "unless you want to die!"

"That's some pretty big talk for someone hiding behind a woman!" mocked Inuyasha.

"Silence! Shiori, slay him!"

She ignored Jaken, "You must be very proud of yourself Inuyasha. Or would you prefer I address you formally. You are still the Great Dog Demon's son even, if you are just a half demon."

"What?" scoffed Inuyasha. "I don't give a crap about titles and stuff! What are your connections with Sesshomaru?"

"Demanding are we?" she jeered.

"You better answer me, or you'll be hacked to pieces by my blade! The fact that you even associate with Sesshomaru means you're no better than him! So I'll have no problem killing you! Come on, draw your weapon."

Jaken continued to cower in fear. Why hadn't Shiori attacked him yet? He wouldn't even be here if Lord Sesshomaru had just waited for him. Now he was about to be killed along with Shiori!

"Your fight is with Lord Sesshomaru, not with me," she said sternly. "There's no need to become cocky just because you found a new toy to play with."

"Oh, I get it! You're just afraid to face me!" Inuyasha teased. "Afraid you'll be slain by a half demon, huh?"

She narrowed her eyes, "If you're trying to provoke me to violence, it's not going to work."

"Oh yeah? What if I called you Sesshomaru's mate!"

Shiori death glared Inuyasha. Although he wouldn't admit it, her glare sent a chill down his spine. Kagome, on the other hand, looked visually terrified. She could have sworn she saw a lightning bolt behind Shiori. She really didn't want Inuyasha to provoke this girl into fighting.

"Stop, Inuyasha," Kagome pleaded. "She's no threat to us."

"Shut-up Kagome," snapped Inuyasha. "I'm not about to let her go free! I'll take her on! I'll take anyone on! With this sword nothing will stop me from collecting the jewel shards and becoming a full fledge demon!"

Suddenly the tessaiga began to pulsate. Inuyasha watched in horror as the sword shrunk in size and width.

"It reverted back to its original form," said Kagome. "Why?"

"What?" yelled Inuyasha. "No! Work, you stupid thing, work!"

Inuyasha began slamming the thing against the ground over and over again. He even tried sharpening it on a stone, but nothing seemed to work. Kagome said nothing as she observed Inuyasha's frantic actions. She too wondered why it switched back; of course she didn't even know how it transformed into a fang in the first place.

"Well it appears your weapon has malfunctioned, So I'll be leaving now," said Shiori as she began to levitate into the sky.

"Hey! Shiori, or whatever the hell your name is, get back here!" bellowed Inuyasha. "I can still fight you!"

Jaken realized that his protection was now gone; Shiori was floating directly above him, leaving him exposed. He was about to be left behind again!

"I told you, your fight isn't with me. I have no quarrel with you," She lifted herself higher into the sky. "Until we meet again!" With that, she flew off into the direction Sesshomaru went in.

"Shiori! You stupid wretch!" Jaken hollered after her. "How could you leave me like this? Come back her this insta-"

He felt himself being yanked up from the ground by his collar. He twisted his head and found himself looking into Inuyasha's smug face. **"Oh great,"** he thought.

"Now, what were you saying earlier about me being useless and stupid?" He questioned with a brassy tone.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about? I never said anything! Nope not me," Jaken stammered.

Inuyasha looked at him with a blank expression and Jaken began to cringe.

"Shiori! Shiori, help me!" He continued to call out to Shiori, but she was long gone. "Come back! Don't leave me here!"

"Oh I get it, you wanted to go with her," said Inuyasha in a friendly tone. His expression softened as he gently smiled at Jaken. "And she left you all alone."

"Uh, well….sure?" Jaken was a little put off by the kindness in his voice. Did that mean was off the hook?

"Here, let me help you with that!" Inuyasha's voice suddenly turned hostile as he flung Jaken into the sky.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh," screamed Jaken as he flew towards the horizon. "Lord Sesshomaru! Shiori! Save me!"

"Serves you right you freaky imp!" Inuyasha called after him.

Kagome watched in amusement as Jaken disappeared from her range of sight. That stinky toad was finally gone. She smiled in satisfaction.

"It's weird that tessaiga transformed like that," She said after some silence.

"It went back to being a useless piece of junk! How am I suppose to find jewel shards when it's like this?" He said with an irritated tone.

"**Inuyasha's sword transformed into a great fang after he agreed to protect me from Sesshomaru. Then it reverted back after her threatened to attack that girl and use his sword for a selfish reason. Maybe tessaiga is a weapon that's meant to protect someone against a demon"** Kagome pondered quietly to herself. **"But why was I able to pull it from the stone?"**

"What are thinking about?" asked Inuyasha. He was curious about her solemn expression.

Kagome blinked, "Oh, I was just thinking about something. That's all."

"Ha," Inuyasha laughed. "Don't do too much of that, or you'll strain your brain!"

A vein popped in Kagome's forehead as she glared at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," she said with chargin. "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha's beaded necklace suddenly lit up and he plopped to the ground head first. He hit the ground with such force that the entire forest shook. Kagome folded her arms, turned around and walked back towards the village. Inuyasha cried out in pain as he weakly tried to pull himself up.

"Was that necessary? You stupid girl!" He screeched.

"Sit!" she called from a distance.

Once again, Inuyasha was sent falling to the ground.

...

"**Lord Sesshomaru, where are you?"** thought Shiori as she soared through the sky. **"Curse that hell hound for making me take flight."**

Shiori hated flying, especially during the day. She much preferred to travel by foot. It was way too easy to be detected in the air and she liked to stay well hidden. Of course she could still be detected if someone wanted to find her, as the tennin often demonstrated. Shiori figured she'd find Sesshomaru much faster if she flew. Jaken mentioned that Sesshomaru's left arm was hacked, She had to go check on him.

"**It's not that I care about his injuries, I just want to see the damages for myself,"** she told herself. **"The Great Lord Sesshomaru, defeated by his bastard younger brother."**

Or maybe Inuyasha wasn't a bastard. She wasn't given the details of his birth. She'd only just recently learned about his existence. What she did know was that the blood of a great demon flowed through Inuyasha's veins. That very same blood ran through Sesshomaru's. He should have known not to underestimate opponent like that.

"**Although, Inuyasha also underestimated a potential opponent-myself! Ha, guess those 2 are more alike than they really know. Stubborn pair of hell hounds."**

Shiori stopped, and hovered over a nearby mountain chain. **"Speaking of which."** It was faint and slightly weakened, but Shiori could sense Sesshomaru's life force. It was coming from the direction of a human castle. **"Lord Sesshomaru."**

She flew to the edge of the forest surrounding the castle and landed. She would walk the rest of the journey. He wasn't too far from where she landed, and she could sense his energy signal was getting stronger. Shiori wondered why he'd chosen this place to rest himself. Maybe because there were only humans in the area, and there was nothing to pose a threat to him.

Shiori traveled deeper into the forest—She was definitely getting closer. As she continued on, Shiori could sense the presence another person near Sesshomaru. A human? Finally, after much searching, she spotted Sesshomaru propped against a tree. For some reason, Shiori felt her heart….freeze up...

Sesshomaru's back leaned against a tree as his head was tilted a little to the left. He was using his pelt for comfort. His body was covered in bruises and dripping in blood. Shiori couldn't tell if he was unconscious or just asleep. Either way, she was disturbed by the scene. She didn't expect him to look so….vulnerable? She stepped closer to him.

There was some rustling in the bushes behind her. That human was still there….silently watching. She decided to just brush it off as insignificance.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said softly.

Sesshomaru's eyes fluttered but didn't open, "Shiori, it's you."


	5. Deep within the woods

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha only my oc**

* * *

><p>"Why did you follow me here?" he asked.<p>

Sesshomaru continued to talk to Shiori with his eyes closed. She thought he'd drift back to sleep at any moment. Why wouldn't he look at her?

"Jaken told me about your injuries. I had to see it to believe it," she said bluntly.

"I see," he sighed softly. "You arrived here quickly."

She looked away from him and frowned. Shiori was hoping it wouldn't be that obvious she flew to him. She wanted him to believe she took her time, but of course Sesshomaru wouldn't be fooled that easily.

"Why did you really follow me here?" he asked.

"You left the portal in such haste, I was just curious to see where you were going," she responded after some silence. "Besides, I did say I'd return to you."

Was that the answer he wanted to hear? She wasn't exactly sure, but that was all he was getting from her. She knelt down in front of him to get a better look at his blood soaked sleeve. His forearm was completely gone. Had Inuyasha really done that to him? She moved a little closer and began pulling up the sleeve to his kimono.

"Don't touch me," he demanded.

She ignored him and pushed it all the way up to his shoulder blade.

"I said don't touch me,"

"My lord, you've also told me to drop dead on a few occasions," she paused while examining his shoulder. "But you can see how I'm responding to that request."

He opened his eyes and scowled at her, "such insolence will earn you a shorten lifespan."

"Unfortunately for you, my life's already been threatened. You'll have to take your place in line if you want my blood," she said dryly.

If he really wanted to kill her, he would have already done it. She knew he wasn't completely tapped out because she could smell the scent of death on him. It was fairly recent.

"**It looks like he slaughtered some of the humans in the area. They must have opposed him."**

He said nothing and averted his attention to the bushes behind Shiori. He too noticed the human who was hiding among them, but did nothing.

"Who were you with?" he asked as he picked up a strange scent on Shiori. It was similar to Shiori's scent, but no quite the same.

"Oh," she said a little surprised. "You noticed that? Well, you aren't the only one dealing with family affairs. I received a visit from one of my tennin sisters."

She wasn't the only one to pick up on a strange scent. Sesshomaru's sense of smell was so great, it allowed him to pick up Emi's scent from Shiori's skin. He wasn't, however, able to pick up on the scent death like Shiori.

"And she threatened you?"

Shiori pulled Sesshomaru's sleeve back down, "because I refused to return to the sacred lands with her."

"Is that the only the reason?" he seemed adamant on a certain answer.

Shiori was hesitant to answer, "yes."

"**There's something she doesn't want me to know," **He thought to himself.

For a moment, their eyes locked.

"**Why is he staring like that? Is he attempting to look into my soul?"** Thought Shiori.

"What do you intend to do?" he inquired.

She didn't respond at first. In fact, Shiori hadn't given Emi's warning much thought. She said if Shiori continued going down the path she was headed, they'd kill her. Should she take their threat lightly? She wasn't exactly sure. Shiori could hold her own against a few tennin, but what if they sent an entire lot of them? She was sure that's what Reika would do. Reika feared her. She would go to any measures to make sure Shiori was taken care of. But when? Were they waiting for Shiori to do something specific? Was she just supposed to wait in suspense?

"Fight them," She responded. "I know where to find them, and they know where to find me as well. I won't run from them."

" **So she's putting on a charade, pretending to be fearless," **Thought Sesshomaru. **"Interesting."**

She could tell Sesshomaru wasn't satisfied with her answers. What was she suppose to say? That the other tennin were threatened by both Sesshomaru and herself? That they thought she was becoming too reckless and dangerous? That they lived in fear of her overthrowing their precious leader, Reika? Of course she wouldn't tell him any of that. It was her business and it didn't concern him. But still….Shiori could feel Sesshomaru's intense gaze tugging at the corner of her mind. He wanted this information—but he wasn't going to get it. He could stare all he wanted to, but he wouldn't scare her into submission. No one could. Shiori proved to be just as stubborn as he.

"How long do you plan on staying here?" She asked hoping to change the subject.

She was curious to know why he'd chosen such a peculiar resting place. He was right on the outskirts of a human castle, and she could feel the presences of more humans in the forest. Such an odd choice for him.

"I just needed to get as far away as possible," he said flatly, "and gather my strength back. This just happened to be the first place I landed."

His amber eyes hardened as he reminisced over his encounter with Inuyasha. Shiori took note of his horrifying expression. Maybe she shouldn't have asked him that. When she first found Sesshomaru, she was surprised by how well he was taking his defeat. Now, it appeared she reminded him of his initial rage.

"Damn that Inuyasha," he spat.

"What I'd like to understand," she pondered, "is how that human girl was able to pull tessaiga from the stone, while you and Inuyasha could not."

"Father must've put some kind of seal on it to reject demons from wielding it. Hence the reason Inuyasha was able to wield it."

"**Still doesn't explain how he made it transform from a rusty katana to fang like blade," **She pondered to herself.

Shiori couldn't help but stare at his missing arm. How would he learn to adapt with just one arm? Would he be severely weakened by this? She didn't dare bring it up because it would only make him mad all over again. Not that Shiori was afraid of Sesshomaru; she just didn't feel like receiving a death glare. Only she was allowed to give those out!

Shiori stood up and turned to leave. She could hear the rustling in the bushes again. The mortal was still spying on them. Apparently, a certain human had nothing better to do then to spy on 2 demons conversing in a forest.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru inquired. His eyes were once again shut.

"I'm tired, I need my rest too. Besides, you said you could still smell Emi's scent on my skin. I need to wash it off," she said. "If you're gone by the time I'm finished, I'll just regroup with you later."

She headed back down the path she took to reach him. As she moved on, she felt eyes on the back of her neck and she could sense yet another human presence. There was an entire group of humans lurking behind her. She could feel them as well as their ill intentions. She ignored them and traveled deeper into the wooded area.

"**I know there's a hot spring nearby**," she thought as she searched the forest, **"I remember seeing it when I was flying in."**

After some more searching, she found the hot springs she was looking for. She walked over and gently placed her hand in the warm waters. It was very refreshing. Shiori wanted to undress and jump into the waters, but the humans followed.

"You can come out now," she casually called out. "You've lost your element of surprise."

Suddenly the bushes started to rustle. 10 human soldiers came swarming out from behind the trees. They all had their swords unsheathed and pointed straight at her. They glared at her with murderous eyes.

"**I'm beginning to grow tired of being on the opposite end of a blade,"** she thought.

"Gentlemen," she said courtly. "Good morning to you. How may I help you?"

"Woman!" hissed one of the samurai. "Are you from Asano castle?"

"Asano castle?" she asked. **"They must mean that human castle on the cliff….. **no, I'm not from this Asano castle. Sorry to disappoint."

"She's lying! I bet she's really a spy! What kind of woman carries a sword?" Shouted one of the men.

"Kill her anyway!" Another one shouted.

They were now edging closer to Shiori. Were they trying to slash her, or drive her into the river? Either way, Shiori wasn't afraid. They were nothing but a bunch of weak humans.

"Let's not kill her just yet, my men," said the samurai in the front who was obviously the leader. "Let's enjoy her first. It's been awhile since any of us have had a woman."

He clamped onto Shiori's wrist. She stared at him, motionlessly, as he grabbed her neck with his other hand.

"What a fine looking young woman you are," he wickedly stated.

"**So they intend to have their way with me, eh? Hmph, these weak humans can't even pick up on my demonic aura!"**

"Let me have her first!" shouted an eager solider.

"No," growled the leader. "I want her first."

"Release me," she said sternly.

"Shut-up you stupid broad! A woman should only talk when spoken to by a man!" He released her wrist and attempted to hit her across the face, but she caught his hand. Shiori gripped his hand so hard, that she broke it. The sound of broken bones echoed through the air. He yelped in pain and released his grip from her throat, but she held it in place.

"Is that so?" she said devilishly, "Then I won't speak…"

His eyes widened in horror as her hand jammed through his stomach and shot out of his back. Shiori removed her hand from him and tossed his lifeless body with ease. The other men shook with fear as they witnessed the death of one of their own.

"She's….she's killed him!" cried one of them.

"You little wench!"Said another solider.

All of the men came charging at Shiori at once. She calmly stood her ground as they prepared to attack. Just then, Shiori crossed her arms over her face and quickly flung them out to her side. A purple aura erupted from her body and deflected all the soldiers back. The samurai scrambled as they tried to get back on their feet. They ran off, cowering in fear.

"Another demon?" they shouted as they ran for their pathetic lives. "We can't lose anymore men to them!"

Shiori watched them leave and diverted her attention back to the hot springs. Someone was still watching her, it was a tennin. She'd been watching her the entire time, and just witnessed her kill a human. Would she take action now? Shiori got her answer when she felt the presence leave. She thought for sure they'd hound her for killing a mortal, they always did. But, she was technically acting in self-defense.

"**I was hoping for Reika herself to appear, guess I have to really do something bad in order for that to happen."**

She looked over at the man she killed. Blood was spewing from the hole in his chest. His eyes forever fixated in a horrifying glaze. By his body were brown miniature demons called soul pallbearers. They came to drag the soul to the netherworld. Soul pallbearers were of a much lower class of shinigami than she was. Or rather, than her father was. Because the blood of a shinigami ran through her veins, Shiori was able to see unworldly beings, like the pallbearers. However, because she was only half shinigami, she couldn't harm any of the spirits she saw. They operated on a different frequency than she did because they weren't a part of the physical plain. They were spiritual. She said a prayer as the pallbearers took the man's soul away.

She undressed herself and neatly folded her clothes into a pile. Shiori untied the ribbon from her hair and stepped into the warm waters. It had been ages since she was able to just relax. She closed her eyes as she sunk down into thewater.

"**His blood," **she thought.** "It's stained all over my hand."**

Shiori didn't enjoy killing, but she didn't mind doing it when necessary. She wasn't the kind of person to go out of her way to kill someone. She simply did what she wanted. Of course she didn't need to kill that human, but she chose to do so. And she would continue to do whatever she chose to. She made her point to the tennin watching.

After much time in the hot springs, Shiori pulled herself out to sit along the rocks. She began ringing out her hair as she air dried. It was a good thing the tennin spy left before he saw Shiori with her hair out. Only the highest level of tennin were allowed to wear their hair long and down. When she was living in the sacred lands, Shiori was required to keep her hair back in a ponytail. Tennin such as Emi and Reika were allowed to keep their hair down. Before Shiori left home, she and Emi had the same rank. Shiori continued to keep her hair pulled back, but allowed a single strand of hair to remain free. She didn't like wearing her hair out anyway; it often got in the way of battle. If it weren't for that, Shiori would've openly defied the other tennin by wearing her hair out. She picked up her clothes and started to dress

"Lord Sesshomaru!" called a familiar voice.

"**So Jaken managed to catch up to us, huh? He must've come with Ah-Un." **

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you! Oh, please be nearby! Lord Sessho-" his face instantly dropped the moment he saw Shiori's naked body.

"Jaken," she said as she slipped her arms into the sleeve of her kosode . "There you are."

"Gah!" he yelped. "What are you doing! Have you no shame?"

"No, not really," she pleasantly responded.

Jaken quickly covered his eyes and took a step back. Why must this girl constantly scar him? He was forever catching her naked!

"Please woman, put on your clothes!" Jaken shrieked.

"I've gotta say, Jaken, that's honestly the first time I've ever heard that," she teased.

She was almost dressed, but Jaken insisted on keeping his eyes closed. Because Shiori didn't show any shame from being seen naked, Jaken took it upon himself to be the shameful one. He was visually uncomfortable. Shiori couldn't figure out why he was so embarrassed, she wasn't bothered at all. She was finally dressed and bent down to put on her sandals.

"Where's Lord Sesshomaru!" he demanded. "And I can't believe you left me back there!"

She didn't even look up at him as she fastened her sandals. "Are you really surprised?"

"Err, just tell me where he's gone!"

Shiori stood up and walked pass Jaken. He hadn't even realized she was leaving because he refused to reopen his eyes. He was beginning to wonder why she suddenly fell silent.

"Shiori?" he called. "Shiori are you still there?"

He peeped open an eye and found himself alone again.

"No! Wait for me, you stupid girl!" he yelped as he ran after her.

As Shiori was returning back to Sesshomaru, she could feel a large number of humans coming in their direction. She'd seen more than enough humans in one day and didn't feel like being bothered with anymore. She knew Sesshomaru wouldn't want to be bothered either. Suddenly, she heard the sound of a flute ringing from the trees. She stopped and looked in the direction it was coming from.

"**It's coming from those hills,"** She thought. **"Those notes…they're so sad."**

"You scoundrel!" Jaken had finally managed to catch up with Shiori. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

Shiori instantly became captivated by the flute player's sad song. It was overwhelming her body with such….sadness. Never before had she felt such raw emotion transferred through an instrument. Shiori couldn't even move.

"Shiori?" Jaken tugged at her hakama. "Shiori? What's going on? Is it that flute?"

Suddenly, they heard a loud series of bangs, and the music abruptly noises were coming from Sesshomaru's direction. Now that she was finally free, Shiori raced to Sesshomaru. Jaken, who was still tugging on Shiori's pants hakama, was dragged along. He clung onto her for dear life as she leaped over rocks and tree roots.

"Ack!" he cried as his head slammed into a stone. "Slow down!"

When she reached Sesshomaru's tree, she found dozens of slain soldiers on the ground. Sesshomaru calmly sat at the base of the tree, exactly the way Shiori left him. There were more soldiers there, but after witnessing the death of their men, they kept their distance.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken beamed. He examined the scene and realized Sesshomaru slew the men because they tried to attack him. "How dare you attack my lord!"

"Retreat men!" hollered the one in front as he galloped away on his horse. The other men followed in purist.

After they left he ran over to Sesshomaru, who was finally able to stand.

"The flute," he said looking to the hills, "it's stopped playing."

"**He heard that ghastly thing as well?" **Shiori thought.

"Lord Sesshomaru, don't you worry, I'll take care of those pesky humans!" said Jaken as he prepared the staff of 2 heads.

"Jaken, let them go," he turned his attention to Shiori.

Shiori couldn't help but stare at his empty left sleeve. How would he adapt to only having one arm? Would it significantly weaken him?

"Shiori," he said.

"Yes?" she inquired.

"Your hair," he voiced, as he pressed pass her, "it's down."

She placed her hair over her left shoulder. Sesshomaru was already behind her, but for some reason he stopped walking. She and Jaken walked after him.

"**How could I've forgotten to tie my hair back up? And more importantly, why did Lord Sesshomaru even notice that?"** Shiori pondered, **"I suppose this is his first time seeing me with my hair out. Even so, why did he feel the need to comment?"**

"Yes, I meant to tie it back up," she responded.

"I see," he said and continued walking. "We're going."

"Yes, of course me lord!" said a cheerful Jaken. He was very happy to be with his beloved lord once again.

The 3 of them walked on in silence. Neither was sure where they were going next, but it was obviously time to leave this area. Every once and awhile, Shiori found herself glancing at Sesshomaru's empty sleeve. Would Sesshomaru try to seek revenge against Inuyasha and tessaiga? Would he find a replacement arm? All answers Shiori didn't have.

"Huh," she gasped and she looked to the tree tops.

She got the faintest feeling that something was watching them. A tennin? No, this was something different….something ominous. Sesshomaru didn't seem to react to anything at all.

"**I guess it's nothing,"** she thought. She and her companions ventured on into the unknown.

Shiori had been right about something watching over them. High in the trees, sat a man in a baboon cloak. He'd been watching them for quite some time and felt it was almost time to make his presence known to them…..

* * *

><p><strong>Each chapter so far has revealed more and more about Shiori's origin and lifestyle. More info on that in future chapter.<strong>


	6. When Bad meets Evil

A hoard of thieves rode over the country side after their latest pillage. They were still bragging about how much they stole from the village they just destroyed. Their horses thundered along the ground as they rode off into the sunset.

"We should hurry and find shelter, I hear demons come out a night," explained one of the men.

"Ha," scoffed another one. "Demons? We can't afford to be afraid of demons!"

Up ahead, they spotted man standing in the middle of the pathway. His shadowy silhouette from the setting sun hid his face. But it was none other than Sesshomaru. The men slowed their horses as they drew near.

"What's that? A Demon?"

"No, it's just a human. But look at his armor and sword? Let's kill him and take all he has!"

They drew their swords and charged for Sesshomaru. He turned to reveal a huge blue demon claw for a left arm. By the time the men saw this, it was already too late. With one swing, Sesshomaru slashed all the thieves—horses and all! Shiori and Jaken stepped from the tall grasses behind Sesshomaru. Shiori quietly eyed the mess he'd made with the humans and went over the bless them.

"Excellent work my lord!" praised Jaken.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he examined his replacement arm. The weak demon arm was obviously unable to keep up with Sesshomaru's power. Jaken, however, didn't seem to notice this and continued to praise the arm.

"As I expected, that torn arm from that blue demon you killed earlier is very powerful!"

Sesshomaru promptly stepped on Jaken's head, forcing him to the ground.

"Are you blind, Jaken?" he demanded as he ripped off the arm and threw it to the ground. "It's been rendered useless."

"Oh dear, already? That was fast," Jaken marveled while rubbing his head. He checked the detached arm and poked it with his staff.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Shiori gliding over to him. "That arm still has some of Lord Sesshomaru's energy in it. It could be dangerous."

"Oh what do you know?" he asked and continued poking the arm.

As he was about to poke again, the hand suddenly caught Jaken in its grasp. He panicked as it began to constrict his tiny body in an attempt to kill him. After much struggling, he finally broke free of the arm just in time to watch it disintegrate.

"Apparently nothing," she said slyly.

"Go find me a more suitable demon and bring me back his arm," he said sharply to Jaken, "know that if you don't, I will have to kill you."

"Eck!" gulped Jaken. **"I should've just listened to mother and became a ferryman. That damn Inuyasha! This is all his fault! Even though it's been a while since he chopped off Lord Sesshomaru's arm and stole tessaiga he's still suffering from the effects!"**

Sesshomaru stared into the setting sun. He knew it was useless to attach a new arm because it would only be temporary. His demonic aura was so powerful and pure, that it destroyed any of his replacement arms. It was pointless.

"It appears you're in a bit of a fix," said a dark voice from behind them. All 3 turned to find a man in a white baboon cloak sitting before them. Jaken ducked behind Sesshomaru. How had he gotten so close without being detected by any of them? He gave Shiori a sinister vibe…..

"If I'm not mistaken, you are the older brother of Inuyasha, are you not?"

"And what do you want?" Sesshomaru casually asked. "Should I know you?" He didn't like the scent or aura he was picking up from this guy either.

"I am someone, like yourself, who despises Inuyasha," the man said. "Forgive me, but I happened to overhear your conversation right now. Perhaps I can be of assistance."

He held out a human arm before Sesshomaru. "Please, make use of this arm my lord."

"What?" Jaken freaked. "That's a human arm! Don't insult Lord Sesshomaru in that way! How can that be of any help?"

The man nodded, "Yes, it's true this arm did belong to a human. But it has a shikon fragment embedded into it."

"A shard of the shikon jewel?" Shiori inquired. **"No good can ever come from using those tainted things. Just what is he up to?"**

"If you use this human arm with the jewel shard, you'll be able to use Inuyasha's tessaiga as your own. I've heard that tessaiga is a sword that protects humans, so naturally a demon such as you would be unable to touch the sword."

"**Tessaiga protects humans? Could that be why that human girl was the one to draw tessaiga?" **Shiori wondered.

"You mentioned something about your hatred for Inuyasha; tell me, do you plan on using me to extract your revenge?" Sesshomaru question the baboon man.

"Yes," he said frankly, "I do."

"What! How dare you!" fussed Jaken.

Sesshomaru ignored him, "hmm, sounds interesting. Alright, I'll take the arm."

"What?" said a surprised Jaken. Shiori was also surprised at Sesshomaru's newfound alliance.

"Oh, and one more thing," said the man darkly, "take this hive with you. It should prove to be very useful."

He took the hive and handed it to Shiori, then took the human arm and attached it to his body. Shiori looked over the strange hive. Just what kind of insects did it belong to?

"I should know the name of the one I make a pact with," Sesshomaru demanded.

"My apologies," the man said dryly, "I'm called Naraku."

"Very well Naraku," Sesshomaru calmly stated, "you have yourself a deal."

…..

"Ah, I'm so glad we don't have to camp outside for the night!" Kagome sang happily. She was enjoying a bowl of rice with Inuyasha in a nice mansion.

Inuyasha growled, "Oh, well excuse me for having you stay outside all the time!"

"Touchy isn't he?" she commented.

"I think he's just mad because the entire thing was Miroku's idea," said a little fox demon named Shippo.

Shippo was 1 of their 2 newest travelling companions. They met him while battling 2 evil demon brothers, and he's stayed with them ever since. Miroku, their newest companion, was a wandering monk. He traveled the countryside exorcising demons from human villages. He was different from other monks; he bore the curse of the wind tunnel in his right hand. His wind tunnel could practically suck anything inside and had its uses. However, each year it would become bigger and eventually swallow him whole. Just as his grandfather and father before him were sucked into theirs. The only way to stop the wind tunnel cycle is to kill the one who gave them the curse, the evil Naraku.

"Now then, shall we have a good rest?" said Miroku cheerfully as he stepped into the room.

Inuyasha stared at him, "there's something I don't understand about your powers."

"Yes?'

"How is it that whenever we need a place to sleep, we always end up finding the biggest mansion in the area which also happens to have an ominous cloud over it?" He interrogated Miroku.

"Ah, you've noticed that? Well they say a falsehood is sometimes the expedite path." He said frankly.

"Wha-" Inuyasha looked at Miroku in shock. He couldn't believe he'd just said that. "You're even more twisted than I thought!"

"**I had a feeling it was a lie,"**Kagome thought to herself. **"Huh? Is that….."**

She stood up and look towards the door. She sensed a jewel shard—it was coming this way! Only Kagome had the ability to sense the shards. She alerted Inuyasha and Miroku who were still going on about Miroku's fake exorcisms.

"I sense the shard of the shikon jewel," she announced, "And I also sense an evil coming this way."

"What?" exclaimed both Inuyasha and Miroku.

All of them rushed outside to see a giant demon headed straight for them. Inuyasha and Kagome recognized this demon as one of Sesshomaru's minions. Sesshomaru revealed himself to be sitting on the head of the demon, smirking down on them all. Shiori, who looked completely uninterested in what was going on, sat by his side. Jaken stood behind them both.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said with contempt. He eyed Shiori. **"And her again."**

Everyone stared as Sesshomaru extracted his poison claw and jumped down from the giant demon. He nearly struck Inuyasha, who managed to dodge it in time, and spread poisonous cloud throughout the air. Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo ran for cover. Once the cloud cleared, a large crater in the ground was revealed.

"As usual you're slow to react, little brother," Sesshomaru ridiculed.

"What the hell do you want now!" demanded Inuyasha.

"I'm here for the tessaiga of course,"

"Still haven't given up on it, huh?"

Sesshomaru calmly looked at Inuyasha, "draw your sword Inuyasha. Or will you surrender it now without the need for a battle?"

"Ha," Inuyasha scorned, "No chance! This time I'll cut off more than just your arm!"

With that, Inuyasha charged into battle with Sesshomaru.

"They know one another?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"That's his older brother. But he isn't a half demon like Inuyasha, he's the real thing." She began thinking to herself, **"Last time he wasn't even able to touch the tessaiga, so why would that have changed now?"**

"Who's that?" he asked pointing to Shiori.

Kagome looked, "Her name's Shiori. Other than that, I don't know that much about her. She was there when we first encountered Sesshomaru, but then suddenly disappeared. When we came back from claiming tessaiga, she appeared again."

"Is she also a half demon?" he asked.

"No," she said shaking her head. "Based on a comment she made to Inuyasha about him being just a half demon, I'd say she was a full fledge demon. Besides, Sesshomaru hates humans and half demons alike. He'd never associate with her."

"**Strange, I'm sensing a strong demonic aura from her, yet I'm also sensing strong spiritual power. This time of power usually belongs only to a priest or priestess. Why is that?"** Miroku thought.

Shiori watched from the demon's head as Inuyasha carelessly swung his tessaiga around, missing Sesshomaru ever time. Sesshomaru mocked him for not being able to unlock its full power. Apparently, Sesshomaru knew how to use the sword in ways his brother didn't. She glanced down at the hive they were given by Naraku. When would be the time to use it?

"Did we really have to make such a grand entrance?" she grumbled. She hated having so much attention drawn to them. After all, she was sitting in the sky!

"Yes, of course we did! Lord Sesshomaru deserves a grand entrance," Jaken proclaimed. "Besides, he must make an example of that half vermin."

She rolled her eyes. Shiori wasn't talking to him, she was only thinking out loud. As if Jaken needed another excuse to praise Sesshomaru's greatness.

"Shiori, I'm surprised you're still here. I thought you would've been attack by human emotions and run off, like the last time."

She tried to ignore him, but he kept talking.

"Especially the way you reacted to hearing that flute. That was priceless!" his laughter soon fell short when he realized she was giving him an icy glare.

"I …told you…never…to bring…that up…" she coolly as she scowled at Jaken. Jaken yelped and ducked under the demon's hair for cover.

Shiori turned her attention to the burning village. Most of the villagers had already fled—taking their emotions with them. Shiori would be fine. She wouldn't have to distance herself this time.

"Gah," Inuyasha cried in pain.

Shiori looked back to the battle. Sesshomaru had Inuyasha by his left hand and was poisoning him. He was trying to force Inuyasha into letting go of tessaiga. Inuyasha refused to back down and forced Sesshomaru back with his sword. His friends stared in awe as he overpowered his older brother. Their cheers soon turned to cries as Sesshomaru used his energy whip to knock tessaiga from Inuyasha's hand. He then glided towards it and gracefully picked up the sword.

"What?" Inuyasha said with shock. "That's impossible!"

"Now Inuyasha, I'll show you the real power of tessaiga." he stated. "Jaken do it now."

"Yes my lord," said Jaken popping out of the demon's hair. "Go forth!" He commanded the huge demon. The demon obeyed and struck down on a nearby mountainside. The plan was to shake up the demons they gathered their earlier. It worked and about a hundred demons came spewing out.

"Now watch as I slay a hundred demons with just 1 swing," said a cocky Sesshomaru.

He instantly took tessaiga and swung it with such force that not only were the demons destroyed, but most of the mountain was as well. Everyone stared at the now leveled mountain. Things weren't looking good at all.

"And now, it is your turn Inuyasha. Your blood will be stained on tessaiga's blade," he flatly stated.

"No," cried Kagome as she rushed in front of Inuyasha. She was attempting to shield him. "Stop this!"

"You're the human girl from last time," he calmly stated. "Isn't that lovely? You want to die together."

"Eh?" shrieked Kagome.

"Get back, Kagome," ordered Inuyasha.

Miroku had also stepped up, "I can stand this no longer. Both of you get behind me, now!"

"Hey! Move Miroku! I wanna stand in front!" complained Inuyasha.

"Don't be such a stubborn mule!" Miroku shot back.

Sesshomaru observed the bickering Inuyasha and Miroku, **"That monk…"**

Shiori was also staring at Miroku. She remembered something Naraku told them if they encountered Inuyasha's monk companion.

"_Traveling with Inuyasha, will be a young Monk. He may prove to be even more troublesome than the Inuyasha. Should you have issues with him, use this hive."_

It was true, she could sense spiritual power from the monk, but it wasn't nearly enough to destroy them. Then, Shiori eyed the dangling rosary beads from his right hand.

"**Rosary beads, on his hand? I don't like the looks of this at all. Something's about to happen."**

"Lord Sesshomaru! Save your strength! Allow me to take care of this lowly monk!" bellowed Jaken.

"Very well, I shall observe," approved Sesshomaru.

"I'm gonna make you into mince meat!" shouted Jaken as he commanded the demon to squish them with its hand.

Miroku took the rosary beads from his hand and unleashed his wind tunnel on the giant demon.

"Wind tunnel!" he shouted.

"Ah!" gasped Shiori.

Shiori pulled Jaken by the collar and managed to jump off the demon's back a second before Miroku opened the wind tunnel. They landed off to the side, out of his wind tunnel's treacherous path. The wind, and everything it could carry, became sucked in. An alarmed Sesshomaru jumped back, anchored tessaiga into the ground, and held onto it.

"**His right hand…it's some kind of vortex," **Shiori thought to herself. She looked to the hive she was holding onto. **"I figured there was something odd about him carrying those rosary beads. They kept it closed. I suppose now is as good time to use it. How cunning that Naraku is."**

She threw the hive at the wind tunnel and out flew hundreds of insects. They didn't even wait to be suck up by Miroku's wind tunnel, they straight into it.

"Insects?" said a puzzled Miroku. "Where did they come from, why are they flying in?"

Shippo looked over at Shiori. "It was her, she did it!"

Miroku suddenly closed up his wind tunnel and wrapped his fist in his rosary beads. The giant demon fell dead. Miroku was in pain. The insects he sucked in had poisoned his body. Sesshomaru and Shiori watched everything in amazement.

"Well, that was an interesting show," he said while pulling tessaiga from the ground, "but now it's time for you to die."

Inuyasha clamped on to his bloody wound he recieved when Sesshomaru tried to melt his arm.

"I don't think so!" he yelled. "Blades of blood!"

He fired his hardened blood at Sesshomaru, who blocked the attack. But the attack distracted him long enough for Inuyasha to drag Miroku behind the dead demon's giant body. Miroku was badly injured by the poison and couldn't even walk.

"It's useless to hide!" bellowed an angered Sesshomaru. "Die!"

He swung tessaiga and obliterated the giant demon's body. Nothing was left but rotting chunks of flesh. Sesshomaru appeared to have won.

"I won't die that easily!" Inuyasha sprung from the flesh toward Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru moved to strike, but Inuyasha blocked his attack with tessaiga's sheath.

"**Huh, he's using the sheath as a shield?"** Sesshomaru thought. "That won't hold up against me much longer!"

Shiori and Jaken, in the meantime, made their way over to the scarps of dead demon. Shiori was disgusted by the chunks of flesh discarded on the ground. Such recklessness. She said a small prayer for the dead demon's soul.

"Why must you always do that?" asked Jaken.

"Someone's got to respect the fallen," she responded.

She heard a noise behind her, and saw Miroku and Shippo climbing from the flesh. The sheath protected them as well. Miroku crawled over to them.

"You're still alive?" she asked Miroku.

"Perhaps you'd like to explain something to me," he began, "how is it we've never met, yet you seem to have specifically brought those insects for me."

"You don't have the right to know such things, you bastard!" spat Jaken.

Miroku grabbed Jaken and beat him over the head several times. Shiori knelt down to be at eye level with Miroku. He instantly stopped beating Jaken and stared at her.

"Aren't monks suppose to be non violent? What a contradiction you are," she calmly joked.

"You," he marveled at her beauty before gaining his composure again, "I want answers now! Where did you get that nest?"

"From a man in a white baboon cloak, apparently he despises Inuyasha. He said you'd be travelling with him and to use it against you," she told him.

"**What? Then that means this guy's been following us around?" **He thought.

"Who is this man? Tell me his name?"

"His said his name was Naraku," she could feel the fear elevating in both Miroku and Shippo. They were well aware of Naraku.

"Where has he gone?" Miroku demanded to know.

Shiori shrugged, "I've no idea. But I wouldn't be too concerned about that right now, I'd be more concerned about that poison spreading in your body."

Miroku sunk down. He'd almost forgotten about the poison he sucked in from the insects. Shiori stood back up and faced the battle. Sesshomaru's face was bleeding and tessaiga had been returned to its original form.

"Shiori!" yelled a voice from behind her. It was Kagome; she was running towards them with medicine for Miroku. She stood in front of the dying Miroku and stared Shiori down. She had a bow and arrow ready to fire at Shiori. Shiori noted that she had a lot more courage than the last time. "Get away from my friends!"

"Kagome, was it?" she asked bleakly. "Interesting, I had no idea we were already on a first name basin. Especially since this is our first time exchanging words."

"Eh," Kagome's face dropped a little bit. She was unsure of how to react to that. "Get back!"

"I'm afraid you'll need something stronger than a sacred arrow if you want to purify me," said Shiori.

"Uh, sacred arrow?" Kagome was puzzled. **"What's she talking about?"**

Shiori could see that Kagome was confused. Didn't this girl know of her own spiritual power? Although she wasn't fully paying attention to the battle, she knew Kagome's arrow was what reverted tessaiga back to katana form. But she wasn't even aware it was a sacred that she fired. Shiori was initially alarmed by the power she sensed in Kagome. But it seemed the power she sensed was dormant. It was as good as useless if she didn't know how to utilize it.

"**Kagome, being the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo, naturally has some of her power."** Miroku thought. **"This woman was also able to sense something about her."**

"You can't possibly purify me," Shiori stated.

"Is that because you're half tennin and can't be purified by normal means?" asked Miroku.

Shiori looked down at Miroku in anger. Kagome and Shippo tried not to show any fear. This girl's glare was scarier to them than Sesshomaru was. Jaken too lived in fear of Shiori's glare. Miroku, however, was unphased.

"Judging by your reaction, I'd say I was correct. You are half tennin," he said with satisfactory.

"Well aren't you a clever one, monk," she said sarcastically. "Of course someone with a religious background such as yours should be able to figure that out."

"Tennin? What's that?" asked Kagome.

"It's a celestial demon, possibly the closest to an angel as a demon can be. They live in a land where the air is completely purified, known as the sacred lands. Tennin are the only demons with spiritual power and don't emit any demonic aura from their body."

Miroku coughed, but continued talking, "That's why I was confused when I sensed spiritual energy from you yet I also sensed a demonic aura. That could only be possible if you were a human possessed by a demon, or demon of with half tennin origin. Once I took note of your physical appearance, I knew it was the latter option. Tennin are described as beings with white hair and lilac eyes."

Kagome knelt down to give him some medicine. She looked back to Shiori, who seemed to soften her gaze. She examined her dark hair and violet eyes.

"**I knew I could sense something strange about her. She doesn't really match the physical description of a tennin. Instead of lilac eyes, she has violet. Instead of white hair, she has black. She must look like a combination of both her parents."**

"What I haven't figured is your other half of origin. I'm sensing a very powerful demonic aura from you. What are you?" Miroku asked.

He was gaining his strength back thanks to Kagome's modern medicine. He was able to sit up a little more. From the ground, Shiori appeared to be looming down at him.

"So, you want to know?" she questioned. "I, Shiori, am the daughter of a tennin and shinigami."


	7. Foul Play

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, only my oc**

* * *

><p>"Did she just say she was the daughter of a shinigami?" asked a confused Shippo. He was hanging on Miroku's shoulder.<p>

Shiori had just revealed her origin of species and was observing their reactions. Kagome didn't know how to react. Her grandfather mentioned shinigami before, but she never paid any attention to his stories or legends. She looked at Miroku's stunned expression before speaking.

"Shinigami? You mean like a grim reaper that takes dead souls to the underworld?" she asked.

Shiori shook her head, "Not exactly. The ones responsible for taking newly departed souls to the underworld are the soul pallbearers. They're technically shinigami, just lower forms. They take care of all the dirty work."

"Then, what kind of shinigami are you?" Kagome asked becoming more interested in her story than Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's battle.

"I'm not a shinigami, just the daughter of one. But, my father was a high ranking shinigami. He was responsible for vanquishing rouge spirits and other supernatural beings."

"That's impossible," said Miroku. "Why would a tennin mate with a shinigami?"

Shiori pointed to Inuyasha, "why would a demon mate with a human?"

"Okay, I see your point," he said a little flustered. "But it's just a little strange. I've never heard of anything like that before."

"My mother was a very well known tennin. Though, she wasn't high in rank, she was very well liked among her community. One day, she became fatally wounded by a demon. Because she wasn't a lowly demon or human, the soul pallbearers weren't sent to retrieve her soul. They sent a higher ranking shinigami, my father. For reasons I'll never understand, he made deal with her. He would let him live, if she bore him a child. She was afraid to succumb to death, so she accepted."

"I can't believe he asked her to bear him a child. Sounds like a certain monk I know," said Kagome flatly.

"Amazing, what happened to your parents? Where were you born?" asked Miroku not even realizing Kagome's reference.

"Perhaps I'll tell you my entire story one day. In the meantime, you should probably stop fraternizing with the enemy and….." Shiori motioned for them to pay attention to the fight.

"Inuyasha!" gasped Kagome as she realized Sesshomaru was beating him to a pulp. In truth, they'd all forgotten about the fight. They were just so fascinated about the story of Shiori's parents.

Even though the arrow Kagome fired earlier reverted tessaiga to its original form, Sesshomaru transformed it partially with his own energy. It wasn't transformed completely, but tessaiga was still very powerful in Sesshomaru's grasp. Kagome quickly ran over to some nearby rocks and aimed her bow at Sesshomaru. Shiori watched as Kagome fired her arrow, striking Sesshomaru's armor. Shippo was amazed by her growing skills. Sesshomaru stared at Kagome with contempt as he felt his armor shatter.

"**That girl is annoying,"** he thought.

"You broke his armor Kagome!" he exclaimed.

"Your arrows can't purify Lord Sesshomaru either," Shiori flatly stated.

"I'm not trying to purify him, or whatever, I'm aiming at the jewel shard in his left arm," Said Kagome as she lined another arrow on her bow.

"**What? How did she know about the jewel shard?"** Shiori thought to herself.

"Inuyasha, make her stop," Sesshomaru calmly demanded. "Even though you're just a half demon, the blood of a demon flows through you. Be proud of that. Don't accept human aid even in death."

Inuyasha turn towards Kagome, "Don't try anything Kagome. Sesshomaru's ruthless."

"I can handle it," she said stubbornly, "I'll hit him!"

She fired her arrow at Sesshomaru, but he caught it and melted it with his poison.

"You've had your warning girl, now die!" he said as he fired an attack at Kagome with Tessaiga.

Kagome froze in fear at the oncoming attack. Inuyasha instantly ran towards Kagome and shielded her body. Both of them went flying back and hit the ground with a huge force. Inuyasha, who was slightly weakened, got up and checked Kagome. She was badly bruised and unconscious.

"Kagome!" cried Inuyasha as he scooped her body up.

Inuyasha gently place Kagome back on the ground and stared at Sesshomaru in anger. He'd crossed the line this time.

"This is as far as you go," Sesshomaru declared.

"You'll regret that Sesshomaru!"

"I can't let this go on any longer," said Miroku standing to his feet. "I must do something."

Shiori glanced at Miroku, "And just what do you plan on doing, monk?"

"I'm going to suck him into my wind tunnel," he explained. "If you stand in my way, you'll be sucked in as well. **Though I hope she doesn't." **

He went to join Inuyasha on the front line in the battle.

"I must warn Lord Sesshomaru!" said Jaken.

"Don't bother. If he knows what's good for him, won't use his wind tunnel," she said.** "They're still here, the poisonous insects. I can feel them lurking on the battlefield."**

Inuyasha knew the insects were still around as well. He could smell their scent and advised Miroku not the open the wind tunnel. He threw a pebble at a nearby crater, and sure enough, more insects came swarming out. It was useless.

"Miroku, take Kagome and leave this place. Guard her with your life," he ordered.

"I won't let you get away," Sesshomaru called out. "With one swing, every one of you will die!"

"Then I won't let you swing!" Inuyasha charged toward Sesshomaru and grabbed onto his left arm. He desperately turned to Miroku and ordered him to run away.

"**He's holding the blade back to allow his friends to escape, interesting," Shiori thought.**

"Exposing your back to the enemy?" Sesshomaru jeered. "Your mistake."

With that, Sesshomaru impaled his brother's back with his own claw. His hand ripped out through Inuyasha's chest as Inuyasha howled in pain. Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome who'd woken up, were all staring from a distance in disbelief. Even Jaken was a little disturbed. Shiori, however, was completely unmoved. Her attention was on Sesshomaru's left hand.

"Any last words before you die, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru mocked.

"I can't believe you haven't noticed yet," said Inuyasha with a grin, "that tessaiga is back in my hands!" He grabbed tessaiga, jumped back, and removed the human hand that was still gripped to the handle.

He purposely allowed Sesshomaru to impale is back in order to rip off Sesshomaru's hand. Sesshomaru didn't feel pain because it wasn't his true arm, just a replacement. Inuyasha was a lot smarter than his brother gave him credit for.

"Oh no!" Jaken cried. "Sesshomaru's arm has been ripped off! Now he won't be able to touch the tessaiga."

Shiori felt a familiar presence on the barren wasteland. It was them—the tennin. They were watching her once again. But this time, their presence felt different. They were angry. There were several of them. Shiori had a feeling they were waiting to get her alone.

Inuyasha now had tessaiga back in his possession, but he was losing consciousness from his wound. He knelt down and held tessaiga over his shoulder. Shiori and Jaken casually went over to where Sesshomaru.

"He's losing consciousness," said Jaken moving closer to Inuyasha.

"Don't go any closer," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Huh?" tessaiga instantly sent out an energy strike. Jaken ran back for cover. "But how? He didn't even swing the sword!"

"**He's losing consciousness, but the sword is acting on its own will. If I try and attack him now, the sword would surely strike me down," **said Sesshomaru in his mind.

"Shiori, Jaken, we're leaving," he commanded. "It's useless to stay, as I can't even touch the tessaiga."

"Coming my lord!" said Jaken.

Sesshomaru took flight as Jaken clung to his fury pelt. Shiori also took flight, but not before taking a final glance at the battered Inuyasha. She also scanned the area for the tennin.

Once they were in the air, they noticed that the poisonous insects were still following after them. They seemed to be waiting around for the Jewel shard in Sesshomaru's human arm. Jaken pointed out that the arm was burring away at Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"At this point, I'll be burned alive by the arm," He removed the arm and dropped it. One of the insects caught onto the arm and they all flew back to Naraku.

Naraku was waiting on a nearby hillside and grabbed hold of the arm they brought him. He examined it to make sure the jewel was still inside.

"That fool failed me," he said darkly.

Sesshomaru, who followed the insects, appeared behind Naraku. When he realized this, Naraku quickly bowed before him. As if Sesshomaru didn't hear what he said.

"Lord Sesshomaru," he said slowly. "What a pleasant surprise."

"You wretch!" shrieked Jaken. "You intended to have Lord Sesshomaru burned alive by that arm!"

"You are mistaken," Naraku said calmly. "I merely set up this device so that I may retrieve my jewel shard."

"I suppose that makes sense," said Sesshomaru before striking down Naraku.

The baboon head went flying from the body and landed at Shiori's feet.

"Serves you right!" said Jaken.

Sesshomaru looked up at the sky, "he's escaped."

"Lord Sesshomaru," Naraku's voice boomed from the trees. "Please suppress your anger. We'll meet again when I set up a scheme to kill Inuyasha! Perhaps I'll visit you soon!"

"A crafty character," Sesshomaru noted. "Let's go."

Sesshomaru and Jaken began travelling along, but Shiori didn't move. She was staring at the thicket. She knew she'd been followed here. She was surrounded. Jaken, noticed she wasn't coming and called out to her.

"What are you doing? Lord Sesshomaru said to go,"

"We'll meet up later," she said without looking.

"hmph," said Sesshomaru, "as you wish."

When they were well out of sight, Shiori could hear the thickets rustling. Suddenly, 8 tennin emerged from all around Shiori. Each one was armed with a sword. Each one of them wore their hair down. Shiori's attention was on the tennin right in front of her—Emi. Though her eyes were full of anger, her heart was full of sadness.

"Where's Reika?" Shiori asked.

"There's no need for you to concern yourself with her. I'd hoped it wouldn't come to this," said Emi. "You gave us no choice."

"What exactly have I done to deserve this?" asked Shiori.

"You've committed the murder of humans, aligned yourself with evil demons, and caused pain and great suffering!" responded Emi.

"Besides all of that….."

Emi stared at Shiori in complete disbelief, "this is no time to joke Shiori! You're becoming too dangerous and reckless. So you must be vanquished."

"Who says I'm joking? I've never killed in cold blooded murder. That human you watched me kill was attacking me."

"But you didn't have to kill him. You chose to."

Shiori folded her arms across her chest, "yes I did choose to. I wanted to."

"And that's what makes you so dangerous. You can feel the suffering of your victims. You try and pretend you're an emotional void, but you have your own feelings. You understand morals, yet you choose to be evil," Emi sounded as if she were on the verge of tears. "We have no idea what you'll do next."

"Hmph, you act as though I'm some kind of mass murder slaughtering the innocent. You've been brainwashed by Reika haven't you?" Shiori said as she stood her ground.

"Forgive me, my sister," said a tearful Emi.

All of the tennin, excluding Emi, emitted an electrical energy from their hands. They zapped Shiori, who was trapped in the middle, in an attempt to kill her. Shiori could feel her energy leaving her body—fast! Even so, she refused to die. Emi watched helplessly as Shiori was brought to her knees. She thought the end was coming and her sister was going to die. Shiori, with all her might, crossed her arms in front of her face and threw to the side. Once again a purplish light manifested around her body. Emi took note of this, but it was too late for her to warn anyone.

"Curse deflect!" Shiori shouted out.

A purple energy blast emitted from Shiori's body and reflected the energy back at the tennin. All of them, but Emi, were knocked backwards. Emi stared in shock and watched Shiori stand back to her feet.

"You wanna see some emotion from me so bad, huh Emi?" said an enraged Shiori as she slowly unsheathed her sword.

All the tennin began scrambling back to their feet and moved into attack. Shiori leapt into the air to block an oncoming attack and dodged another one. 2 tennin accidently crossed blades. She blocked another tennin's blade and kicked him in the stomach. He flew back and hit the tennin behind him. Another one tried to sneak up behind her, but Shiori ducked down and spun to trip him. Emi continued to watch from the sidelines.

"**What's with them? I'm not using my full strength, but it doesn't seem like they are either…"**

It was much harder for her to fight without actually trying to kill. Her intention wasn't to kill any of the tennin because that would just give Reika a reason to send more after her. She would never leave her alone. As much as she wanted to kill them, she couldn't afford to.

"Stay down!" she ordered as she flung one against a tree.

They were beginning to grow anxious that their extermination mission would fail. They tried zapping her again, but this time she was prepared. Shiori moved with such agility, that she got to get them to strike their own teammates. Eventually, they just stayed down.

"Looks like it's just the 2 of us, eh?" she motioned Emi to come toward her.

Emi turned to find that all of her comrades were still alive. Not one of them was slain.

"**She hasn't killed them? Only knocked them unconscious?"** She thought. **"Maybe she's not so dangerous after all."**

"Well Emi? Do you want your chance at me as well?" asked Shiori interrupting Emi's thoughts.

Emi shook her head, "No, we'll leave you now."

"I thought you were coming to exterminate me. This was surprisingly easy…..and you didn't join in at all. "

"We know when we've been beaten, we'll go now," She said as she and the rest of the tennin suddenly disappeared in a ray of light.

"They're gone," said Shiori with relief. **"That wasn't hard at all. I thought they'd be more of a challenge, and I was holding back my power. Something is going on here…."**

….

Emi and the rest of her crew arrived at a large mountain side. They slowly approached a hidden cavern and entered it. As they walked, they casted 8 elongated dark shadows across the walls. They seemed to be walking for ages when they finally reached a dead end. Emi walked up to the cave wall and placed both her hands on it while uttering something. Suddenly, the wall began to shimmer with a silver light, and all of them passed through. On the other side of a wall, was a whole other world. The air was crisp and pure, the sky was a pinkish color and the grass was a blueish green. These were the sacred lands. Emi and her group walked pass other tennin that were casually walking by. She ordered them not to greet anyone. In fact, she ordered them to keep their heads down at all costs. They made their way to a large stone court yard, where they met with their leader Reika.

Reika was sitting in a large throne high above everyone else. Yet her long white hair still managed to hit the floor. She looked down on the incoming group, expecting some news. She casually looked at Emi, who was the only one with her head up.

"Emi has returned," she announced.

"Yes my lady, unfortunately we failed to kill her. She proved too powerful for my group and I,"

"You fool!" Reika spat. "Did you think I wasn't watching? You defied me!"

"No my lady," said a terrified Emi. She was beginning to tremble.

"You didn't even lay a finger on her. You had plenty of opportunities to strike her down. After all, you are among the strongest of your group." She glanced at all of the tennin behind Emi. All of their heads were hung low. She pointed to a random one. "You there, let me see your face."

Emi began to panic, "my lady I-"

Reika instantly zoomed down for her thrown and slapped Emi across the face. She went flying halfway across the courtyard. Reika then gripped one of the tennin by the collar.

"I said, let me see your face!" she demanded.

She shoved the hair off the woman's face and examined her. In a fit of rage, she threw the woman down. Reika charged over to Emi and lifted her off the ground by her neck.

"You little wench! How dare you try and trick your queen like this. Those are not the high ranking tennin warriors I asked you to gather. Did you think just because they wore their hair down and over their faces, I wouldn't notice they were low ranks?" She slapped Emi again and dropped her to the ground. "You were trying to protect your sister, weren't you? Like when you tried to get her to come home? Have you learned nothing from the last time?"

Emi lay motionless on the ground as Reika continued to beat her. Her group helplessly watched. She didn't care what happened to her, as long as Shiori was safe. She would continue to save her.

"It was my mistake to trust you again. You've been bewitched by that girl!" Reika shouted. "She's nothing but trouble!"

"You're wrong," said Emi weakly. "She's not. She didn't kill anyone of them. She could have easily done so if she wanted, but she chose not to. She could have easily slain Inuyasha's friends as well. But she didn't. I know not she doesn't always make the right choices, but she chose the right one this time."

"Feh," scoffed Reika. "That girl doesn't care about anything or anyone. Not even you."

"**You're wrong; she's just putting up a front. Shiori may pretend not to have feelings or emotions, but I know deep down inside she has a heart. She didn't kill any of us, although she could have."**

"Were you intending to lead these lowly tennin to their doom?" Reika questioned. "They were fortunate this time, but what if she hadn't spared them? Were you prepared to sacrifice them for the sake of Shiori?"

Emi was speechless, she hadn't even thought about it that way. She was so concerned about keeping Shiori safe, she didn't even think of the others. What if Shiori had killed them?

"I knew I should have dealt with that brat a long time ago. Looks like I'm going to have to take care of her personally. She's finally getting what she's asked for." Said Reika.

"No! You can't!" screamed Emi.

"Silence!" shouted Reika as she dealt her another blow. "Guards, take them all away. They shall be punished for trying to fool their queen."

"No! Shiori! I won't let you kill her!" screamed Emi as she and the rest were dragged away. "Shiori! Shiori!"

…

"Where have you been?" asked Sesshomaru when Shiori finally caught up to them.

"Just taking care of some family affairs," she responded. She climbed on top of Ah-Un's saddle and rested her head on the back of one of Ah's neck.

"What? Family affairs? What are you talking about! Give us answers!" demanded Jaken.

"**That scent…."** Thought Sesshomaru.

Shiori was exhausted, as usual from dealing with tennin. For some reason, they always had some sort of lasting effect on her. Perhaps she was tired from the tennin purification attempts—so why was she so exhausted when she and Emi met a little while ago? Emi hadn't attempted to purify her. There was just…..something about them.

"Hey, wherever we're going, don't wake me until we get there," she said and with that she fell asleep.

"What? How dare you! You wake up right now or I'll-"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru cut in. "Leave her be."

"Uh….yes Lord Sesshomaru," said Jaken hanging his head. **"Why is he always so much nicer to her? It's not fair!"**

"We're going," Sesshomaru ordered. Jaken took Ah-Un's reigns and they made their way.

"_Sleep while you can, Shiori,"_ said Reika as she watched the entire scene through her mirror. _"I'll be coming for you soon. And this time, you won't escape me…."_


	8. Emergence of The Windscar

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, just my OC**

* * *

><p>"Ouch! Ouch! Och!" grunted Jaken in pain. "What kind of hell hole is this place? The rocks under my feet are red!"<p>

Sesshomaru, Shiori and Jaken were walking through a volcano valley looking for a certain layer. Jaken was having some trouble walking and kept burning himself on hot rocks. Sesshomaru and Shiori, who were wearing shoes, had no trouble walking smoothly.

"hmmm, what is that smell? I smell roasting me somewhere," said Jaken excitedly.

"That would be the sweet smell of your burning flesh," Shiori said candidly.

"Huh"' gasped Jaken. He looked down to find his feat on fire and frantically ran around before they finally cooled down. He plopped down in front of a cave made of demon bones.

**"So this is it, huh?" Shiori thought.**

Jaken climbed to his feet and began hollering inside the cave, "Toutousai! You've finished the requested sword, haven't you? Today is the day of its completion!"

"Are you sure this is the right day?" She asked him.

"Yes, he said Lord Sesshomaru's sword would be ready in 10 days," responded Jaken.

He continued to call out, but there was no answer. Shiori found a note on the side of the wall. Apparently, this Toutousai had moved away. Sesshomaru walked up behind them both and observed the scene.

"It looks like 10 days was just enough time for him to pack up and leave," she said.

"So, Toutousai is gone, huh?" Sesshomaru calmly asked.

"Oh please forgive me my lord!" said Jaken as he bowed before Sesshomaru. "Toutousai has been known to be very temperamental with his clients and only makes weapons if he likes them!"

"I see, he has no intention of making a sword that suits my purpose, and so he has escaped," said Sesshomaru in the same calm tone.

"Well you can't blame him for not liking you," said Jaken. "Your résumé is one long death wish."

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken and smiled. Both Shiori and Jaken were thrown off by this. Why was he smiling? Did he think Jaken's comment was funny?

"No! Please don't smile at me Lord Sesshomaru! Please get angry! You're always so much harder at me when you're being passive aggressive!"

But Sesshomaru had already begun walking away. A terrified Jaken looked after him.

"You know, that may have been the scariest thing I've ever seen," commented Shiori.

"I think I just shortened my life span by 100 years!" whined Jaken.

"Come on, he's leaving," said Shiori, "unless you'd rather stay here."

Jaken hadn't realized it yet, but his feet were burning again. He shrieked as he ran around in a circle once again. Shiori watched him in amusement, before catching up to Sesshomaru. She was a little curious about the one called Toutousai. Since Shiori didn't go with Sesshomaru and Jaken to place the order, she never got to meet him.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said in an attempt to get his attention. He turned to her in acknowledgement.

"This Toutousai, is he really able to create a sword that can rival the tessaiga?" She asked.

"I should hope so, he was the one who create tessaiga in the first place," he responded.

Jaken in the meantime caught up to them, though he still smelled of burning flesh.

"Yes, you see tessaiga was forged from The Great Dog Demon's own fang. That's why it's so powerful!" he said as he tried to scrape soot off his body.

**"I see now, that's why the tessaiga's true form looks like a fang," **Shiori thought.

They left the volcano valley and went to the grassy meadow directly beyond it. Ah-Un was there waiting for them. Shiori pat him on of his heads.

"I've picked up his scent," announced Sesshomaru.

"Uh…who's scent? Toutousai's?"Asked Jaken.

Sesshomaru climbed onto Ah-Un's back and looked at Shiori.

"Let's go," he said.

**"Why do I have to go? Can't he just take Jaken? I don't want to be present at another one of his altercations! Especially after what happened last time."**

Shiori was still trying to lay low so the tennin would have no reason to attack again. Even though her last battle with them was easy, she knew she wouldn't be so lucky next time. This was exactly something they'd expect her to do.

"I'm not going," she said.

But Sesshomaru's expression made it clear that he was adamant about her going. He wouldn't let up. This confused Shiori to no end.

**"What's going on with here? Why does he want me to go with him so badly?"**

"Okay, you win," she finally said. "I'll go with you…..but I'm driving!"

"Hey! You can't give my lord demands!" shrieked Jaken.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he slid back and let Shiori in front of him. She climbed on and grabbed the reigns.

**"He's still so much nicer to her!" **whined Jaken in his thoughts.

Shiori and Sesshomaru took off into the sky in pursuit of Toutousai. His scent was faint, but Sesshomaru was still able to pick it up. He also picked up several familiar scents. It was Inuyasha and his friends. They were all with Toutousai.

**"Are they planning to overpower me together?" **he thought.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I can feel them close by," she said breaking the long lasting silence.

Neither of them said a word to each other the entire ride. While she did enjoy silence, Shiori found this particular silence to be uncomfortable. She'd never rode on Ah-Un with Sesshomaru before; Only Jaken. Being this close to him gave her an odd feeling. She couldn't quite explain it. Shiori was relieved when they finally found them. Inuyasha and the others picked up on the approaching auras and were already staring at them in the sky.

"That's him! The guy who's after my life!" said Toutousai as he ducked behind Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru got off Ah-Un and floated next to it. He stared down at Inuyasha and his accomplices. He noticed they had a new human girl in their group. How interesting.

"Who are they?" asked Sango the demon slayer. She was their newest addition.

"That's Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru, and his accomplice, Shiori," said Miroku.

"Inuyasha, why have you conspired with Toutousai to plot against me?" he calmly demanded.

"Because you happen to be evil Incarnate!" Toutousai shot back.

**"Good one,"** thought Shiori, **"The old man's got guts."**

"Toutousai, it seems you're looking for an early retirement—into your grave," said Sesshomaru with an evil smirk.

Toutousai continued to cower behind Inuyasha. "I never said I was talking about you Sesshomaru! Why don't we discuss your sword after you battle it out with Inuyasha."

**"I guess I spoke too soon," **she sighed to herself.

"You sure changed your tune pretty quickly!" yelled Kagome.

"Did I? I don't really remember….." said a confused Toutousai. He was having a senior moment…..or at least pretending to.

"Toutousai, your word is as good as a blood vowel to me. Do not forget what you said," said Sesshomaru. "Did you hear him Inuyasha? He'll forge me a sword once I kill you off. So, you must die!"

Everyone ran for cover as Sesshomaru prepared to attack. Inuyasha drew tessaiga and swung it at Sesshomaru.

"We'll see who kills who!" he yelled. They began fighting.

Shiori quietly landed Ah-Un on the ground and watched the fight. She was already bored out of her mind. Why did he make her come to this? She could think of a million things she'd rather be doing then watching another fight between the hellhound brothers.

"You there!" Toutousai called out to her. She turned to see him and the rest of Inuyasha's friends coming over to her.

"You people again.." she said, "what do you want now? I already have a headache."

"Well someone's touchy," noted Kagome. "We're just trying to get a safe distance away from the fight."

"Who are you?" asked Toutousai.

"Nobody," Shiori flatly responded.

"Nonsense! I know I remember you from somewhere,"

Shiori stared at the geezer, "I can assure you, we've never met. But even if we had, I doubt you'd remember me anyway. You seem a bit senile, old man."

"hmph," said Toutousai folding his arms. "Well I can see why Sesshomaru would choose you as a mate. You're both so similar in attitude!"

Shiori tightened her grip on Ah-Un's reign as she glared at Toutousai. Toutousai felt sweat dropping from his forehead and hid behind Miroku. Had he said something wrong?

"She's his mate?" asked Sango.

"That I wasn't aware of," said Miroku.

Kagome frantically shook her head in an effort to calm Shiori down, "No, they aren't mates! They're just friends…..travel companions…acquaintances really!"

Shiori's rage began to subside a little. It appeared she was satisfied with one of those answers. She loosened her grip on the reign. Toutousai slowly slid out from behind Miroku and peered at Shiori. He then turned back to face the group.

"That was really scary," whispered Toutousai.

"I'll say," Shippo whispered back.

"For a minute there, I thought I was a gonner," Toutousai said as he continued to whisper. "But I wouldn't be surprised if they really were mates. They even have the same quick temper…."

He felt a hand on his shoulder, but before he could react a powerful electric shock sent him in the air. It was Shiori. She stared at Toutousai as he plopped down into the grass.

"Just because your hearing has left you, old man, doesn't mean mine has," she said folding her arms.

Toutousai rubbed his wounds while Kagome ran to check on him. Shiori watched as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha continued fighting. Sesshomaru mentioned something about Inuyasha being unable to use tessaiga's full power. Inuyasha was knocked down into the ground, Sesshomaru calmly stood over him.

"Why are you here?" asked Kagome. "Why can't Sesshomaru just forget the tessaiga and move on. It's Inuyasha's sword."

"This is him moving on. He hopes to obtain a sword even stronger than tessaiga," said Shiori dryly.

"Myoga you lied," said Toutousai. "You said Inuyasha mastered the tessaiga and killed 100 demons with one swing."

"He did!" cried Myoga from Miroku's shoulder. "Of course I only saw him do it once."

"Hey didn't lie!" said an annoyed Kagome. "He has mastered it! Besides, every time they fight he always sends Sesshomaru running with his tail behind his legs!"

Kagome stopped when she realized both Sesshomaru and Shiori were giving her identical icy glares. This time, she was one ducking and hiding.

"Well now Toutousai," said Sesshomaru. "Don't you feel sorry for tessaiga? It's as good as useless the way Inuyasha swings it around like a Neanderthal."

Toutousai nodded, "uh-huh, I see now."

"Stop agreeing with him!" yelled Kagome as she hit him over the head with his own hammer.

"Don't you get weak on me old man! I'm just getting started! I'll show you what kind of power I really got!"

"Oh great, the blood's rushed to his head," noted Myoga.

He lunged with his tessaiga, but Sesshomaru caught his wrist and used poison claw. "Same basic move as ever."

"Well then Toutousai," called Sesshomaru over his shoulder, "do you still refuse to make a sword that suits my purpose?"

"Ummm, no chance!" he responded as his cheeks suddenly became 10 times bigger.

He let out a huge breath of fire at both brothers. Sesshomaru avoided the flames, but Inuyasha wasn't as lucky. An angry and badly burned Inuyasha stumbled over to Toutousai and hit him over the head.

"What'd ya do that for you bastard!" He screeched.

"You still stubbornly refuse, eh Toutousai?" said Sesshomaru starring over at them.

"Stop your complaining!" snapped Toutousai. "You know very well I've already fashioned you an excellent sword! The one at your very hip, tenseiga! That sword was also forged by your father's fang."

Everyone listened in awe. They had no idea Sesshomaru's sword, which hung on his hip, was also forged from his father's fang. No one had ever seen him use it during a battle.

Toutousai continued, "tenseiga was to be given to the elder brother and tessaiga was to be given to the younger brother. That was the Great Dog Demon's will."

"This blunt sword is in no way suitable for I, Sesshomaru," he said with anger.

"Oh, I've made ya angry, huh?" said Toutousai as he pulled out his hammer. "Okay, time to go!"

He struck the ground in front of Sesshomaru, and a river of Lava spewed out from that spot. Shiori jumped on Ah-Un and flew up. A fog of smoke filled through the air, and soon disappeared with the wind. But it was there long enough for Inuyasha and his crew to make an epic escape.

"They've escaped," said Shiori. Sesshomaru said nothing and only looked to the sky.

…

"That's the first time I've heard of that," said Jaken.

Sesshomaru and Shiori returned back to the meadow where they left him. Shiori recalled all the events to Jaken, while Sesshomaru sat down and pretended not to listen. She told what Toutousai said about tenseiga.

"My lord I think it's fascinating that the sword by your hip was also forged by your father's fang. I've never seen you use it before. What kind of sword is it?" he asked.

Shiori was also curious as to why Sesshomaru never used his sword. In the entire time she's known him, she'd never seen him use it once. Jaken knew Sesshomaru longer, and he'd never seen him use it either. Why was that?

"You want to know, Jaken," said Sesshomaru slowly standing up.

"Well….yes my lord. I'm quite curious," he said shaking a little.

Sesshomaru slowly drew the blade and slashed Jaken's body. Jaken fell back into the grass. Shiori was surprised by this strange move.

"**He's killed him? He always threatened to, but I never thought he'd do it," **she thought. She stared at Jaken's lifeless body…..that didn't seem all that lifeless. **"Wait, where are the soul pallbearers? And….I can still detect life force in him. That scumbag's not dead!"**

"Jaken, are you a fool? Get up, you're fine," said Sesshomaru calmly staring down at him.

Jaken sat up, "I'm alive? I thought I was cut in 2."

"Do you see now? This sword, tenseiga, is a blade that can't kill. I've no use for it," explained Sesshomaru. "Father used it as a healing sword of some sort."

"So it's capable of saving lives without killing?" she asked. Sesshomaru didn't seem to want to answer her.

"Were you worried, Shiori?" Sesshomaru asked without looking at her. "You seemed to think I really killed Jaken."

"Wha-" She stammered. "Worried, about that slimy creature? My lord, don't make me laugh!"

"Oh like I care about you, you impertinent broad!" shot back Jaken.

"hmph, ridiculous!" she said as she stormed off. She stepped over Jaken and nearly flattened him.

"oof!" he cried out in pain, "Why you little-"

He was cut off by Sesshomaru, who also stepped over top of him.

"**Why did father curse me with this sword? I don't understand it. Why was Inuyasha entrusted with the tessaiga?" **He stopped walking when he caught the smell of a wild demon approaching.

Suddenly, the lake in front of them began to swirl. A dragon emerged from the lake and tried to attack them. Jaken tried to run for cover, but they were out in the open. There was nowhere for him to hide.

"I'll take care of this one Lord Sesshomaru" She asked.

"Very well," he said.

Shiori unsheathed her sword and jumped into the air, dodging the dragon's claws on the way. With one swing, she sliced the dragon's head off. She then sliced it straight down the middle and jumped back before hitting the water. The dragon's mutilated body fell back towards the earth. Half of it landed on the banks, while the other half landed back in the water.

"Shiori," called Sesshomaru, "before you pray over it, bring me its left arm."

Shiori picked up the arm that was still attached to the body and hacked it off. In truth, she was disgusted by Sesshomaru's use of dead arms. She thought it was disrespectful, but she did as he asked. She presented the arm to Sesshomaru, and then turned to pray over the beast.

"**I'll never understand why she takes the time to do that," **he thought as he attached to arm to himself. "This dragon has given me a gift, with this I shall go back and claim what's rightfully mine."

"Lord Sesshomaru," Shiori sighed. "Do you mean to tell me that you're going back to fight Inuyasha once again?"

Sesshomaru walked pass her and began to levitate, "Let's go."

"Wait for me," shouted Jaken as he clung to Sesshomaru's pelt.

Shiori stared after them in complete disbelief. Was he really going back again?

"One dog fight after another," she said quietly. "Ah-Un, stay here."

The 2 headed demon was just fine staying in the meadow alone. To an herbivorous demon, a grassy meadow was paradise. Shiori flew after Sesshomaru. It wasn't long before he caught up with Toutousai and attempted to strike him down again. Luckily for him, Inuyasha was still nearby. Toutousai ran away from Sesshomaru and hid behind Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru's back!" shouted Kagome.

"I shall destroy you all," announced Sesshomaru.

"Look," said Inuyasha with aggravation, "he doesn't want to make you a sword. So just shut up already! I'm tired of you mopping around about the tessaiga!"

They began attacking each other. Inuyasha took a swing at Sesshomaru, but he caught it with his new dragon arm. Even though tessaiga has a barrier on it to reject demons, Sesshomaru's arm was able to catch it. The dragon's arm was apparently more durable than a normal demon's. Shiori, who was still annoyed by the entire thing, watched the fight from a tree branch. Jaken watched the match from a closer range.

"Ha!" scoffed Inuyasha. "You're arm's already taken in too much damage!"

"This is enough, in any case it seems you don't even know about the windscar!" proclaimed Sesshomaru as he moved forward.

"Sesshomaru's able to read the windscar?" said a surprised Toutousai.

"Of course I am," Sesshomaru called over his shoulder.

"What's that?" asked Kagome.

"It's the correct movement which unleashes tessaiga's power." Replied Toutousai

"Huh? Quick! Tell Inuyasha how to do it!" Kagome exclaimed.

He shook his head, "I can't. It's not something that can be taught. He must learn it for himself."

"**This windscar thing, why is Sesshomaru able to see it while I can't?" **thought Inuyasha. **"That must be how he was able to slay 100 demons with one swing. He even used a human arm to do! I'm gonna figure out how to do it."**

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru continued fighting. With each one of Inuyasha's swings, Sesshomaru mocked his incapability of mastering his sword. Inuyasha became even more determined than ever to find this, so called, windscar. Sesshomaru finally grew fed up with his tactics, and slashed at Inuyasha's face with his poison. Inuyasha was left temporarily blind.

"Oh, he'll kill him for sure this time!" said Jaken happily.

"Hopefully," replied Shiori. "These sibling rivalries are so tiresome."

But just like that, Shiori's hopes were crushed. Inuyasha not only survived, but he seemed to have newfound confidence. He suddenly began running at Sesshomaru and leapt in the air with his blade ready to slice. But he didn't slice his brother directly; he was aiming for a spot in the air.

"That's it!" he shouted. "It's the windscar!"

Inuyasha swung his tessaiga through the windscar and a powerful force emitted through the sword. Sesshomaru was caught directly in tessaiga's blast. Shiori could see his armor disintegrate as he tried to with stand the attack. She'd never seen him so close to the verge of death before. Suddenly, his body lit up and he just seemed to disappear.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?" cried Jaken. "No! He can't be dead!"

Shiori watched as tessaiga's blast subsided. He was nowhere to be found. Things weren't looking good.

"**He's dead? But, that can't be! Although, his energy did seem to just….disappear. Could he truly be gone?" **Shiori thought to herself.

She had already climbed down from the tree and traced the lines of tessaiga's blast. She followed them to where Sesshomaru was struck down. Inuyasha said nothing as he examined her reactions. She didn't catch the scent of death in the air, but still…..

"**What is this…feeling?" **She asked herself. **"Why do I feel this way?"**

"You there," Toutousai called out to her. "There's no need to be upset, that wretch of yours is still alive."

"Huh?" gasped Shiori.

"What do you mean he's still alive?" asked Inuyasha. "You saw what happened! He disappeared in the blast!"

"You didn't feel your windscar strike him down did you?" Toutousai asked.

Inuyasha looked away as Toutousai continued to talk, "even though you hate him, Sesshomaru is still your brother, and you couldn't bring yourself to kill him. And that's why I accept you as tessaiga's true owner. Because you have a heart. A demon as ruthless as Sesshomaru should never have a sword with such power."

"And what of tenseiga, the sword used for healing?" asked Kagome. "Wouldn't a person need to be kind hearted in order to wield it?"

"Possibly, but I'm unsure," responded Toutousai. "But it did choose to save Sesshomaru's life from tessaiga's blast. That act means it chose him as its true owner."

"**Then that light that surrounded his body in the blast was from tenseiga?"** thought Shiori.

"What happens now with tenseiga is totally up to Sesshomaru's heart," he finished.

Shiori turned and walked away from the battlefield. Toutousai called out to her.

"And where are you going?"

She turned, "the battle here is over. There's no point in staying."

"You're going to collect your mate aren't you?"

She said nothing and took off into the sky leaving an infuriated Jaken behind. He quickly ran after her.

"Wow, she didn't get mad that time. I'll bet she really is going to look for him," said Kagome. "Did you see her face when she thought he was dead? She looked so sad. It was almost heartbreaking."

"Do you think she's in love with him?" asked Sango.

"Yeah right!" said Inuyasha dismissing their theory. "Who could ever love that heartless bastard?"

Shippo looked at Inuyasha, "I'm sure someone said the same thing about you at one point. But look at you now!"

"Why you little!" Inuyasha hit Shippo over the head.

"Inuyasha, sit!" commanded Kagome.

"Ack!" cried Inuyasha as he fell forcibly to the ground.


	9. A Change of Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, only my OC :(**

* * *

><p>The wind whipped through Shiori's hair as she sailed through the sky on Ah-Un's back. She was they were relatively low to the ground. She scanned each passing area for energy sources. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to locate anything.<p>

"Have you found him yet?" asked Jaken, who was sitting behind her.

"I will tell you when I've found him," she said slightly aggravated.

They'd been searching for Sesshomaru for the past few days now. Ever since he was taken away by tenseiga during tessaiga's blast, they couldn't find him anywhere. Shiori couldn't even pick up a signal from Sesshomaru's aura. It was as if he disappeared off the face of the Earth. Toutousai said he was still alive, but now she was beginning to wonder. Was it really true?

"Oh, we must find him! He was even more injured than the last time! What if he really is dead?" cried Jaken.

"Please, stop your whining. It's very annoying. Besides, he's not dead. That hellhound's way too stubborn to die," she responded.

That's what she'd tell herself. He wasn't really dead.

**"So why can't I sense him anywhere? Is his energy level really that low?"**

"Don't you disrespect my lord! We must find him. What will I do without Lord Sesshomaru?" moaned Jaken.

"Be killed by the first demon to cross your path?" Shiori bluntly answered.

"Wha….what are you saying? That I'm a weakling?" he screeched.

"No, but it was strongly implied so," she said laughing.

Jaken crossed his arms, "I do hope we find him soon! I can't stand to be stuck with the likes of you for another minute."

"Oh really?" said Shiori slyly.

She pulled on Ah-Un's reigns and he instantly flew in a loopy-loop. Jaken fell off the saddle and began tumbling toward the ground. Shiori smirked as she sped up on Ah-Un.

"You wench!" Jaken screamed as he fell towards the Earth.

"Now, to continue looking for Lord Sesshomaru," she said.

Just when she was about to turn around and look elsewhere, She sensed his aura. She was headed in the right direction. They raced own to find Sesshomaru.

**"His energy is much lower than it was the last time. It makes since, he was much closer to death this time. Even though it's been a few days. Should I even go to him?"**

She began having doubts about finding Sesshomaru in the state he was in. She wasn't sure how he'd react to seeing her. When she last found him, he seemed calm and collected, yet still angry on the inside. He wasn't hostile towards her, and he almost seemed glad that she sought him out. But this time was different. He was just defeated by his brother's windscar and nearly killed, or so he thought.

**"Toutousai said Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to kill Sesshomaru and didn't strike with full force. But I'm not so sure about that. I still think it was the poison in Inuyasha's eyes that kept him from using full force. Of course that's got to be it. How can you care about someone who hates your very existence?"**

Shiori thought about Emi's tearful attacks on her. She didn't understand why Emi seemed to care about her. They weren't actually sisters by blood. Shiori never did anything for Emi and constantly got her in trouble. She even lashed out at her before leaving the sacred lands. Even so, after all these years, Emi still cared for Shiori. It was something Shiori would never understand. She'd since figured out that those tennin soldiers Emi brought were low ranks in disguise. That explained why they were so easy for her to defeat. She was no low rank.

"**Emi has what would be described as a…kind heart. Toutousai accepted Inuyasha as the swords master for having that very same thing. Something Lord Sesshomaru lacks….something I lack as well."**

Shiori and Ah-Un had since landed and were now walking up a path. Shiori still sat on his back as they passed by a raging waterfall. She was so lost in thought, she didn't even notice that some of the water splashed in her hair.

**"Of course the Great Dog Demon would't leave tessaiga to Lord Sesshomaru. He's so ruthless and cruel. He would've slain half the world's population by now. So it was left to Inuyasha. But why was tenseiga left to Lord Sesshomaru instead? It's a sword for healing and saving lives, not killing. Why would give him such a sword? Shouldn't the wielder of this sword also be kindhearted? He'll never be able to use it."**

She recalled what Toutousai said about the sword.

_"It's chose him as its true owner…..what happens now with tenseiga, is totally up to Sesshomaru's heart."_

**"Did his father give him the sword in order to make him…..kinder? The Great Dog Demon himself was a kind leader, but his son was a rather different case,"** She laughed to herself.**"I have more of a heart than Lord Sesshomaru…..though not by much."**

Shiori came to the edge of a human village. She could have easily travelled around it, but she didn't feel particularly cautious that day. She climbed down from Ah-Un's settle and led him into the trees.

"Stay here, I'll be back," she said to him. He roared in acknowledgement.

She came from behind the trees and entered the village. It was probably one of the poorest human villages she'd ever seen. Yet, she didn't feel much despair from the villages…..only stares. Shiori casually walked down the middle of the village, and everyone noticed her. Just who was this stranger? No one in the village knew her.

"You think she's a samurai? Look at that sword." asked one of the village men.

"No," said another shaking his head, "She's just a young girl."

"She could be a demon slayer," said the first man.

"There aren't any more slayers. Haven't you heard? They were all killed," said the second man. "Whoever she is, she's just passing by like the wind. Let's not bother her."

Shiori went straight through the village and could feel Sesshomaru's aura even stronger on the other side. She was very close to him.

**"He's just beyond this path…"**

She continued on into the woods behind the village, when she sensed a presence coming her way. It felt human. From the distance, she saw a little girl emerging from the forest. She was happily bouncing on 1 foot and humming to herself. She was in good spirits, despite appearing badly beaten. She had bruises all over her face and arms. Her left eye was even swollen shut. The girl stopped hopping when she saw Shiori. They stared at each other with curiosity.

**"What's a child doing out here all alone. And where did she get such injuries?"**

The girl stayed still, while Shiori moved closer. Shiori wasn't able to detect any fear from the young girl.

"Hello there," Shiori greeted her.

The girl said nothing; she only bowed her head to her. Before Shiori could say anything else, the young girl ran off towards the village. A puzzled Shiori looked after her.

**"What an odd child."**

She could strongly feel Sesshomaru's demonic aura. She traced it back into the woods. She realized it was coming from the same direction the little girl came in.

"Shiori," someone called out. It was Sesshomaru's voice.

He could smell her scent drawing nearer. Shiori followed his voice to the very spot he was sitting at. He was sitting down with his back against the tree.

"Lord Sesshomaru," She said as she stepped out of the shadows. She finally found him. She didn't approach him any closer.

**"She came in search of me again?" **He thought to himself.

Sesshomaru didn't appear to be as damaged as Shiori thought he'd be. He must've already healed before she found him. He was, after all, missing for 2 days. That was plenty of time for a demon lord to heal.

"Your body seemed to disappear in tessaiga's blast," she said quietly, "But it appears you're well."

"Did I worry you?" he suddenly asked.

A stunned Shiori couldn't help but stare at him. How could he suggest such a thing? In fact, why was everyone always asking her if she was worried about something? It was starting to annoy her.

"I've never worried about anything in my entire life," she finally said. "Why should I start now?"

He glanced at her with his liquid amber eyes. He knew she was lying.

"Besides, Toutousai said your life was saved by tenseiga. Right when you were about to perish, tenseiga acted on its own and whisked you away," she explained.

"Tenseiga, you say?" he looked down at the sword by his hip. **"This useless thing?"**

"Yes, they say it has now chosen you as its master."

He stood to his feet and began walking away from her, "Let's go."

**"He's ready to leave already? Was he waiting here to see if I'd come for him?"**

They walked side by side in complete silence. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts. But both were pondering the same thing, just what power did tenseiga really have?

**"Save lives….can it be that it's the souls tenseiga saves?" **pondered Shiori.

"There you are!" called Jaken from the sky. He was hovering over them on Ah-Un. He fell off the saddle and tumbled before them. Jaken got up and straightened his kimono. "My lord! I'm so happy you're still alive! I thought you were long dead!"

Sesshomaru responded by clunking Jaken over the head. Jaken sunk to the ground as his eyes spiraled. Shiori casually looked at the battered imp.

"You should have just stayed down," she said.

"You!" he said as he got back up. "How dare you drop me from the sky like that! If Ah-Un hadn't come looking for me, I might never have found you!"

She frowned, "Ah-Un I told you to stay put. What have I told you about picking up rubbish?"

"Such insolence!" Jaken growled.

She suddenly stopped teasing Jaken and looked towards the village. She could smell the scent of death lingering in the air. Sesshomaru was also turned towards the village. He picked up on the scent of human blood and wolves. As well as another familiar scent.

**"That scent….it's that human girl," **he thought.

They made their way towards the village; pass the tree where Shiori found Sesshomaru. A confused Jaken trotted along after them. He had no idea why both of them just started walking the opposite direction.

**"What's with them?"** he thought. **"Is there something in the air?"**

They finally got back to the path leading into the village—it was there that they saw her. The corpse of the young girl Shiori ran into was lying in the middle of the path. She had teeth marks all over her body, and was drenched in blood. Her brown eyes were completely glazed over.

"That girl," said Shiori. "I saw her earlier when I was looking for you. Did you know her?"

Sesshomaru peered down at the lifeless corpse. He had, in fact, known her. While he was injured, that child attempted to help him. Every day she visited him and brought him food. Even though he rejected her kindness, she still came to see him.

"Wow, look at those teeth marks. She must've been attacked by wolves. Poor thing," said Jaken. "Did either of you want something with this human?"

"No," said Sesshomaru as he turned to go, he stopped in his tracks. He remembered the little girl's smile. He then faced the corpse again.

Shiori knelt down beside the corpse. She could already see the soul pallbearers coming to claim her. She prepared to pray.

Suddenly, tenseiga began to pulsate. Sesshomaru looked to his sword then back to the body. He saw tiny brown demons on her body. They were the demons Shiori talked about called the soul pallbearers.

"I can see them," he said. "The soul pallbearers from the netherworld."

Shiori stared in shock, "you can? How?"

He slowly pulled out his tenseiga, "I shall do a test. Stand back."

She got up and moved out of his way. She curiously watched as he swung the tenseiga. With his one swing, he slashed all the soul pallbearers. They're bodies instantly disappeared. He then scooped up the girl with his arm and checked her. Her eyes suddenly began to flutter, and all 3 of them watched in surprise. The little girl stared at Sesshomaru and stood up.

**"They've been slain? I understand now, tenseiga is a sword that saves souls. It must be the complete opposite of tessaiga. Tessaiga is a sword of destruction, while tenseiga is a sword of salvation," **thought Shiori.

"Amazing! The girl has come back to life!" said Jaken.

Sesshomaru and Shiori began to leave, and the little girl hobbled after them. Jaken ran after them too. Shiori glanced over her shoulder at the young child.

**"Why is she still following us?" **she thought. **"I suppose she can't go back to her village. It was destroyed…..but still!"**

Jaken too was annoyed by the young girl. "Lord Sesshomaru! This little pest is trying to come with us. Tell her to go away."

Shiori waited for Sesshomaru to dismiss the child as well, but he ignored Jaken. Jaken complained over and over again until he was answered by a bunk on the head from Sesshomaru.

"She may do as she pleases," he calmly stated.

"Lord Sesshomaru," said Shiori stepping on Jaken. "You can't really be serious. She's a child. And on top of that a human. Yet, you'd allow her to follow you?"

Sesshomaru ignored her and walked in silence.

"**Something odd is definitely happening here. Testing his tenseiga on a human was strange enough, but allowing that human to follow us really takes it. Why is he acting so strange? Wait, back then before he brought her back to light, tenseiga was glowing…"**

_"What happens now with tenseiga is totally up to Sesshomaru's heart….."_

Toutousai's words fluttered through her memory like a warm spring breeze. She looked to the setting sun as she walked beside Sesshomaru. She knew nothing would ever be the same between them. Nothing would ever be the same for any of them. Sesshomaru's heart was….changing slowly. And although she was trying to fight it, her heart was changing as well.


	10. The Pursuit of Reika

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, only my OC :(**

* * *

><p>Absolutely not!" said Shiori as she lounged on a tree branch. "You are not leaving that child here with me!"<p>

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want to take Rin to Kaijinbou's lair. His lair is surrounded by noxious air. As a human, Rin will by the tainted air." said Jaken.

"Will you please explain to my how that's my problem?" she demanded.

"Look, I'm not thrilled with having the brag tag along with us either! Lord Sesshomaru's the one who insist on bringing her along! Stop making my job much harder!" Jaken fired back.

"You're both out of your minds if you think I'm spending my time babysitting a human child!" She shouted. "And you can tell Lord Sesshomaru I said that!"

Jaken angrily shook his fist, "you come down from there this instant!"

"Take her back to Lord Sesshomaru!" she demanded.

"I've been given strict orders to deliver the girl in your care! Abide by Lord Sesshomaru's orders!" Jaken frantically shouted.

Jaken recoiled back as Shiori jumped down in front of him.

"Let's make one thing clear. I am not Lord Sesshomaru's slave! I am not his servant! And I am not his wench! I am under no obligation to obey any orders from him! Up until now, I've done whatever task he's asked of me simply because it was my choice. But this is where I draw the line!"

"How dare you! He's your lord!" yelled Jaken.

"And I him as a demon lord. But that doesn't mean he owns me." She responded.

Rin, who was watching the entire argument, sat quietly on Ah-Un's back. She felt bad that Shiori was being forced to watch her when she didn't want to. She sulked down behind Ah-Un's scaly heads. She wondered why Shiori hated her so much.

"Since Toutousai won't make him a sword, Lord Sesshomaru needs have Kaijinbou make one for him. Since Kaijinbou was Toutousai's apprentice, he should be capable of forging a sword to rival the tessaiga. This is a very important time for him," Jaken explained. "He has given you responsibility of watching over Rin until we return."

"And why has he sent you? Why didn't he come to me himself?" she demanded.

Rin slid down from Ah-Un's back and gradually approached them, "Lady Shiori, you don't have to watch after me. I can just stay with Ah-Un. I've stayed with him before."

Jaken shook his head, "No! Lord Sesshomaru said for me to bring you to Shiori and that we would come collect you when we're done. Those were his orders! You were there!"

Shiori rolled her eyes. Ever since Rin started travelling with them, Shiori constantly began leaving the group. Sometimes she'd leave for a few hours, sometimes she'd leave for days. They never knew when they'd see her again.

"I see now, this is an attempt to try and control me," Shiori said, "Simply because I haven't been around as much."

Before Jaken could respond, Shiori cut it.

"Fine, I accept the responsibility of caring for Rin during your absence. But when my job is done I have a few choice words for Lord Sesshomaru," she finished.

"Oh, and just might those words be?" Jaken questioned her.

"I will tell him when I see him," she said angrily.

Jaken hopped on Ah-Un's back and took off into the sky

"You 2 have fun now!" he teased.

Shiori chucked a huge stone at Jaken's head, causing him to fall off Ah-Un's back. Ah-Un turned and flew down to fetch him. She looked down at Rin, who was staring at her with curiosity. Shiori said nothing as she stormed off, leaving Rin to run after her.

"Wait for me Lady Shiori!" she called out.

Rin finally managed to catch up with her. She couldn't help but stare at Shiori. She thought she was really pretty. Rin wished she had wavy black hair just like Shiori's. She didn't much care for her own straight brown hair. It was boring compared to Shiori's. And she just loved the way her eyes matched her outfit. She thought it was coolest thing ever.

"It's rude to stare," said Shiori without even looking at Rin.

"Oh, I'm really sorry! I just….." She turned away. "Lady Shiori, why don't you like me?"

Shiori felt a sadness rising inside of Rin. She looked over at the little girl travelling beside her. Why had she asked such a strange question?

"Don't take it personally," she said. "I don't much like anyone."

"But, I heard you use to stay with Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken all the time. And now, you hardly stay with them. Is it because of me?" She asked quietly.

**"Just what is she getting at? She can't actually feel bad about my absence from Lord Sesshomaru….can she? She does, I can feel her guilt."**

Sesshomaru had been known to hate humans, yet he let Rin travel with him. Deep down inside, Shiori could feel Sesshomaru's emotions gradually changing. She felt her own heart changed back then. In truth, Shiori's heart had been changing for some time. When she thought Sesshomaru was killed by tessaiga, she received a certain….feeling. She didn't know how to recognize her own feelings and emotions and spent years trying to suppress them. But lately, bottling up her emotions became increasingly difficult. What was happening to her? Now whenever she saw Sesshomaru, she got that same feeling again. It was beginning to annoy her to no end.

"It has nothing to do with you, don't concern yourself with such things," she said to Rin.

Shiori figured that if she stayed away from Sesshomaru, she wouldn't have to deal with those feelings. It was bad enough she felt negative human emotions from every direction. She didn't want her heart to change; she wanted it to harden again. But she wasn't having any luck with that. Sooner or later, she would need to face him.

"What have I told you about staring,Rin?" she asked as she caught Rin in the act. "Your mother should have taught you better."

Rin hung her head low, "My mother and father were brutally murdered by bandits."

She Shiori said nothing as they continued walking. She felt Rin's sorrow elevating again.

"My parents are dead too," she finally said.

"Really? Is that why you hate everything? Because you're sad about your parents?" She asked.

Rin was happy to have something in common with Shiori.

"I don't feel sadness, or at least not my own," Shiori responded.

"But they were your parents. Didn't you care about them?" she asked.

"Well of course I did. They were my parents after all. Though I've only met my father a few times." said Shiori. **"I have yet to figure out his motives for my birth."**

Shiori often wondered why she was born. It wasn't that she hated her existence, she was just curious. Her father took advantage of her dying mother and struck a deal with her. He offered her back her soul, if she bore him a child. But why did her father want a child so badly? Why had he chosen a tennin to mother his child? These were all questions he never answered for her.

"Is it true that you're part angel?" Rin asked excitedly.

"Of course not!" Said Shiori. She was highly insulted she even asked. "Who on Earth told you that?"

"Master Jaken." She answered. "He said that you were half angel, half devil, but all evil."

A vein popped in Shiori's forehead, "did he now?"

Rin gulped when she saw Shiori's harden expression.

"I'm neither part angel, nor part devil. I'm half tennin and half shinigami," she said while staring at the sky. "As for me being evil, well that depends on one's definition of the word."

"Oh!" squealed Rin with joy, "I've heard stories about both those things. Aren't tennin like fairies?"

"No," Shiori strained. "They are not like fairies."

Rin went on and on about fairies anyway. Shiori thought her head was about to explode any moment. This child and her innocence would surely be the death of her. Why on Earth did she have to get stuck with her? Just how long would it take for Sesshomaru's sword to be ready?

….

"Rin!" she firmly said. "Please….be quiet."

"Okay," said Rin and she quickly obeyed.

** "What? That's it? She's just going to listen to me…just like that?" **Shiori mused.

Shiori and Rin walked in silence for a little while. Shiori was finally able to calm her nerves. Several days passed by, and Lord Sesshomaru had yet to return for Rin. Shiori fought to urge to track him down. Rin was talking Shiori's head off, as usual.

"Lady Shiori?" Rin called.

"Yes," She answered. **"So much for being quiet."**

"When you said you don't like anyone, did you mean everyone besides Lord Sesshomaru?"

Shiori stopped walking. She really didn't know what to say to her.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions," responded Shiori.

"But you're the only one who ever answers my questions," she said with a smile.

Shiori glared at her and kept walking. If she could, she would've sprinted away from her by now. Rin pleasantly followed after her.

"So?" she asked Shiori.

"So what?"

"Do you like Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin's little face lit up with delight.

"I've already told you Rin, I don't like anyone," She flatly replied.

"Yes you do," she teased. "I can tell by the way you look at him. I'll bet he likes you too."

Shiori glared at Rin, "you remind me so much of my sister."

"Oh, I do? Is that a good thing?" asked Rin.

"No," said Shiori holding her head in aggravation. "I hate my sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister," Rin chimed. "I'll bet she's really pretty like you."

"No," said Shiori softly. "She's much prettier."

"What does she look like?" Rin asked.

"Here, let me show you," Shiori knelt down in front of Rin and placed both her hands on the side of Rin's face. "Close your eyes."

Rin obeyed, and when she did she saw a bright purple light in her mind. Suddenly, a vivid image a beautiful woman with long silver hair was plastered across her mind. It was an image of Emi. Rin stared in awe. Shiori gently pulled her hands away, and the picture disappeared.

"She's so beautiful, Shiori. That was amazing. How did you do that?" she mused.

"I created it image and transferred it to your mind. I could transfer my thoughts to you as well, if I wanted," she stood back up.

"Can you read my mind too?" Rin asked.

Shiori shrugged, "I don't know if I have that kind of power yet."

Shiori stopped and stared dead ahead of her. She felt an evil aura lingering in the air. Someone was there. Rin peered around to find what Shiori was staring at.

"Rin," she said firmly, "stay behind me."

Rin quietly obeyed Shiori and stood behind her. She clung on to Shiori's leg in fear and peeped out from behind Shiori's waist.

**"What's happening?" **She thought.

Shiori quickly felt the aura go air born. She grabbed Rin and jumped back in time to see an energy beam blast from the sky. Rin closed her eyes as she felt her tiny body was quickly yanked into the air. She thought she was going to be sick. A series of blasts shot rain down on them, and Shiori threw Rin onto her dodged the blasts. No matter where she jumped or ran, she was always attacked by another blast.

**"The source of the attacks, it's coming from that location." **

Shiori sensed where her attacker was and pulled out her sword. She channeled her power into the blade.

"Hell wrath!" she shouted as she swung.

A huge wave of energy generated from Shiori's sword and obliterated every oncoming blast. Rin stared in amazement as Shiori's blast shot into the sky.

"I'm impressed Shiori," boomed a voice from behind them. "You've grown stronger since we last met."

Shiori tried to hide her shock when she realized who her attacker was—Reika ! Reika was a tennin, how was she generating demonic aura? Her long white hair draped at her feet. In her hands, was a tall silver staff. Shiori glanced at the mysterious staff. Reika had never been known to carry one before. On top of the staff was a red orb, Shiori could have sworn she saw a pinkish light shining from it.

"You seem a bit surprised to see me. Was it not you that sent for me?" Reika added.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever reel your ugly head," Shiori said.

"Now, is that anyway to talk to your queen?" snorted Reika.

"Go hide," Shiori instructed Rin. Rin climbed down from Shiori's back and ran to find shelter.

"A human accomplice? And you don't want her injured? How out of character of you, Shiori" said Reika with a mocking tone.

"You know nothing of my character," Shiori spat.

"I do know that you were never a good tennin. Always getting into trouble and making a ruckus. Never quite able to learn all of our abilities. Always so inquisitive about everything…..especially your own birth. You always did ask all the wrong questions."

"Are you here to fight me, or point out all my shortcomings?" asked Shiori dryly.

An evil smirk played across Reika's pale face, "no dear, I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to kill you."

Shiori ran up to Reika and slashed at her with her blade. Reika recoiled back and avoided her attack.

"You'll never accomplish that by constantly shooting off at the mouth!" Shouted Shiori. She quickly plunged forward.

"Well, you sure do like to get right to the point!" Said Reika as she blocked Shiori's blade with her staff. Reika's staff pulsated and pushed Shiori backwards.

"Lady Shiori!" Rin called as Shiori was thrown back.

Shiori flipped back and land on her feet right before she hit the ground. She swung her sword and sent another wave of energy hurling at Reika. Reika smugged as a demonic barrier rose to shield her.

"What?" exclaimed Shiori. **"That barrier also generates demonic aura. How is that possible? Could that staff of hers be responsible?"**

"Do you like my barrier? It's one of my latest editions," said Reika cackling.

"Where did you get that staff?" Shiori demanded.

"Oh, now you want to talk?" Reika responded.

She lovingly stroked the orb of her staff, "I acquired this from a…friend of mine. It certainly has come in handy."

"And just how are your loyal subjects taking this? I can't imagine they'd be happy about your alignment with an evil demon," said Shiori innocently. "Was that not one of reasons for my execution?"

"My subjects will understand completely. I am, after all, dealing with a powerful threat! I'm doing this for all of them!" She fired another massive attack on Shiori.

"No, you're doing this because of your own paranoia!" She said while avoiding more oncoming blasts. Shiori transferred her purifying powers into her sword, "Purifying bash!"

The blast surrounded Reika's barrier, but wasn't able to destroy it. Reika laughed at Shiori's failed attempts.

"You can't possibly destroy this barrier with your power," she mocked. "As someone with half tennin blood, you lack the ability. You may thank your foolish father for that."

"Don't talk about my father!" Shiori demanded.

"My you sure are getting worked up over someone who never cared about you. He never even batted an eye at your very birth. He used your mother for her body and you to continue his lineage,"

Reika charged at Shiori and struck her with her staff. She hit Shiori so hard, that her body flew back and knocked several trees in half.

"Lady Shiori!" Rin cried. She ran to Shiori where landed. "Lady Shiori, please be okay!

"Rin, I told you to run and hide. What are you still doing here?" asked Shiori while trying to collect herself.

"I'm not gonna leave you here!" she said defiantly. "I'm not gonna let her kill you!"

"You're just a child. What can you do?"

Shiori quickly grabbed Rin into a tuck and roll to avoid being sliced by Reika's staff. Had she not moved a second sooner, Reika would've taken both their heads off. Shiori was fed up with that mystical staff.

"You really don't want that girl to get hurt, do you?" said Reika aiming her staff at them. "Can't let her have an accident now can we?"

Rin clung to Shiori as Reika shot at them again. Shiori looked down at the young girl clinging to her chest in fear. Rin's fear began to elevate to an entirely new level. Shiori wrapped her arms around Rin and manifested her energy around them.

"Curse Deflect!" She shouted.

Shiori's reflected the blast back and attacked Reika. She never had a chance to put up her barrier.

"No!" she cried as she was caught in her own attack. **"I've never seen anyone perform such a powerful curse deflect. Let alone this brat!"**

Before Reika could bounce back, Shiori was already coming straight for her. She used the power of her orb again and shot at her.

"Is that all you know how to do now? Do you remember how to do anything besides use that accursed thing?" shouted Shiori. She used another devil's demise attack on Reika who took most of the impact.

Reika was so weakened, that she couldn't generate the energy to put up another barrier. Although she wouldn't admit it, putting up the barrier in the first place took a lot of her energy. Reika was lying about Shiori's purification being unsuccessful. In truth, Shiori's attempts were very damaging to Reika. She felt pain and fear whenever Shiori so much as touched her or her barrier. These were all underlying emotions that Shiori picked up on. Reika flew high into the heavens and Shiori closely pursued her.

"You are nothing but an abomination to the tennin society! Do you hear me? I will kill you Shiori!" She screeched. "You're all nothing! You, that whore of a mother of yours, and your bastard father! And it's time the 3 of you had a family reunion in the pits of hell"

Shiori flew up and caught her by the throat, "Silence!"

Reika grabbed onto Shiori's throat as well. They both shocked each other with purifying blasts but refused to let go. They were now hurling down towards the earth at full speed. Neither of them had enough energy to continue flying. They were both using all their strength to completely destroy the other. Rin watched in suspense as they came closer and closer to hitting the ground.

"**Lady Shiori and that lady are going to be crushed!" **

"It all ends here, you won't survive this fall. You're running out of energy. I, however, have an endless supply right here," bragged Reika.

"I can see right through your bravado, Reika. Your heart swells with fear, I can feel it," Shiori responded.

Shiori snatched the staff away and Reika widened her eyes in terror. Both women released each other from their grasps. Shiori aimed the staff at Reika as they continued to fall in free fall. Instead of blasting Reika with her own staff, she hit her in the side instead. Reika fell and landed somewhere among the trees, while Shiori braced herself for Impact.

"Lady Shiori!" cried Rin in despair. "No!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow this is my 10th chapter. Thanx to all my readers! Don't be afraid to review :)<strong>


	11. Shiori vs Naraku's Demon Puppets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha only my oc :(**

* * *

><p>Shiori woke to find herself in total and complete darkness. She could feel no life force or even air. She stood to her feet and peered through the darkness.<p>

**"Where am I?" **She thought. **"Have I….died?"**

She felt someone behind her and sharply turned around.

"Who's there!" she called out. "Who are you?"

"Don't you know who I am?" said a man's voice.

Shiori held her hand out in front of her to feel around. She felt a shoulder. She moved her hand to his neck.

"I'll kill you if you don't tell me what's going on?" she threatened.

A light emitted from where the man stood. His face became visible in a beam of light. Shiori had her hands wrapped around the neck of a tall gentleman. He had long dark hair and burgundy eyes. He wore an all black kimono and carried a katana at his side. He was beaming down at Shiori. Shiori froze with utter shock and she slowly removed her hands.

"There's no need to be afraid," said the man.

"Fa-father?" Shiori managed to finally stumble out. "So then, I really have died?"

"On the contrary, you are very much still alive. Right now, we're inside of your mind," he answered.

"My mind? Why is it filled with darkness?" She asked.

"This is your mind, Shiori. You can change it whenever you want to."

Shiori thought of her favorite place to be in the world—her meadow. In a swirl of color, they were both standing in the middle of it. Although, the darkness still lingered in the sky. She turned back to her father.

"Father, how is this possible? I thought you were banished to the pits of hell and placed in suspended animation," she said.

"Yes and there I stay. But I still have enough power to project myself my spiritual body. As long as no one catches me," he replied to her.

"What is it that you want? Why have you come?" she questioned.

"I just wanted to see you. It's been awhile since I last saw you. I trust you're doing well,"

"I'm lying in a pit half dead," she said flatly. "Why have you really come here?"

" No matter what anyone says, I've always loved and cared about you,"

She stared at him, "am I suppose to believe you? You've never told me that before."

"No," he said calmly. "I suppose you don't have to. You can believe anything you want. But if you choose to believe something, then believe the truth…"

He started disappearing slowly and so did the rest of the meadow. Everything was beginning to dissolve in a bright white light.

"Father wait. Why now? Father!" She called as he finally disappeared.

"Lady Shiori!" cried Rin's voice through the walls of Shiori's mind. Shiori could hear her loud and clear. "Lady Shiori! Please don't die!"

Rin's sorrow and despair stabbed at Shiori's soul. She hated those emotions the most, especially at such an extreme. Shiori's eye lids fluttered and Rin jumped for joy. Shiori promptly sat up. They were in a large crater in the ground. Had her body made this hole?

"What happened?" she asked as she held her head. "Was I out for long?"

Rin shook her head, "no, you weren't sleeping at all. Not even 5 minutes. **When they were falling, Shiori took the staff at the last minute. She could have killed that other woman with it, but she didn't.**"

**"Was it just a dream? Did I really have a meeting with my father?" **Shiori pondered.

Shiori looked at the staff in her hand, than back into the woods where Reika landed. She had already fled. Shiori took the staff and smashed the orb. Pieces of red and amber glass flung in all direction.

"Just as I suspected," said Shiori. "There were jewel shards in that orb,"

She carefully examined the 3 jewel shards in her hand. They were what Reika was drawing power from. Reika was never pure and innocent, but the jewel shards corrupted her even further. Tennin's weren't meant to come in contact with evil things such as the shikon jewel. It appeared Reika was so desperate to kill Shiori that she accepted outside help.

Reika may have escaped, but there was still an evil lurking among them. Shiori stood to her feet and climbed out the crater. It was then that she saw him—Naraku. He was once again dressed in his white baboon cloak.

"Naraku, I had a feeling this was your doing," she said.

Rin poked her head over the edge of the crater to see what was happening.

"Shiori, I never expected you to make such quick work of Reika like that. Well done," he darkly responded.

"Just what were you hoping to accomplish?" she demanded. "I understand you have yourself a nice collection of enemies, were you trying to add one more?"

He smugged, "This was merely 2 friends helping one another in need. Reika needed my help, and I required hers. But it seems the both of us failed at getting what we wanted."

Shiori glanced at the jewel shards again, then back at Naraku.

"You wanted us to corrupt the jewel for you, didn't you? You drew on Reika's hatred for me and hoped that would taint the jewel," She announced.

"Yes, everything was working perfectly—until you ruined it. You had the chance to kill Reika with her own weapon, yet you passed up the opportunity. Something I didn't expect," He darkly stated.

"Well that's a shame for you, now isn't it?" She snapped.

"Why did you choose to save her? I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself. You even saved that young child,"

"I don't need to explain any of my actions to the likes of you," she said dryly. "You sicken me,"

He laughed evilly, "Shiori, your flattery will get you nowhere. I'll take those jewel shards off your hands now."

"You will never get these jewel shards!" she shouted.

She took her sword and slashed his body in half. Naraku's body fell to pieces underneath the baboon cloak. Shiori picked through the cloak and found a demon puppetry stick. It had a strand of hair wrapped around it.

"This is why I wasn't able to sense his soul, only demonic energy," she said.

"Look out!" called Rin.

Shiori looked up and saw another Naraku puppet gliding down towards her. She moved out of the way before he could squish her with his giant tentacles. She continued to dodge him.

"You've become weakened, Shiori. You didn't even sense my second puppet. Did that fight with Reika really take a lot out of you?" He taunted as he sliced at her.

**"I don't know what'll kill me first, Naraku or pure exhaustion."**

"Give me the jewel shards, and I may consider sparing your life," he said to her.

"No chance," she answered swinging her weapon "Hell wrath!"

She obliterated the puppet with one swing. She had a feeling the encounter wasn't quite over. From the trees, 3 more Naraku puppets sprung after her. All of them lashed at the weakened Shiori.

"You really are a lowly vermin," she scoffed at him.

"Shiori, you can't possibly keep this up much longer," echoed Naraku's voice from all 3 puppets.

One of them caught Shiori in its grasp. She struggled to free herself and avoid death. Shiori was determined to keep the shards away from Naraku.

"Why don't you give me the shards? Why does it matter to you?" he questioned as he constricted his grasp on her. He cringed in pain.

"You have nothing but ill intentions! An evil like you upsets the very balance of nature. The shikon jewel is already tainted enough; I can't let you corrupt it any further!" She strained.

"Oh, playing the hero are you?" he taunted.

"I'm no one's hero!" She broke free of his grasp and slashed at the demon's body. Now there were only 2 puppets left.

Both puppets stabbed at Shiori as she fled bellow their bodies. They attempted to entangle her in their roots, but she still continued to slash her way through. They fired a deadly miasma blast at her, but just missed her.

"Your tennin blood would normally aid you with protection against deadly miasmas," he jeered. "But not in your current state."

Rin fell back into the crater as the miasma began to fill the air. She started coughing as it got closer to her. Shiori turned her attention to Rin was slowly dying. Without even thinking, she raced back to the crater.

**"She's still protecting that child….."** Naraku noted in his mind. "Tell me, are you afraid of what Sesshomaru will do to you if that girl dies? Or is it that you've come to care for her?"

"I am not afraid and I don't care about her," she said lashing at his roots on her way to Rin. "I've accepted responsibility over that child's life; therefore, I can't let her die!"

Shiori made it back to the crater and scooped up Rin. She hadn't taken in much miasma, but she was still losing consciousness. This alarmed Shiori.

"La-lady Shiori? You're saving me again?" she asked.

Rin rested her head on Shiori's shoulder. Shiori felt the warmth of Rin's body slowly leaving her. Shiori's own energy was almost gone completely. The miasma was starting to harm Shiori as well.

"That young girl reminds you of Emi, doesn't she?" said the Naraku puppets.

How did he know her sisters name? What had Reika told him?

"So innocent, full of life, such a pure spirit. Your sister is everything you aren't," Naraku continued. "Such a divine spirit."

"You talk as if you know her," said Shiori.

"Oh, but I do know her," he said. "Kanna, show her Emi."

A small girl, about 10, who was dressed in all white appeared out of nowhere. Like a tennin, she also didn't emit demonic aura. She didn't even emit life force. She may have been lingering around all day; Shiori wouldn't have been able to detect her at all. The girl called Kanna was holding a small mirror, similar to one Reika had. An image was projected off the mirror and into the air. Shiori froze when she saw Emi projected from the mirror. She was battered and in chains. Her lilac eyes filled with fear.

"Shiori," called Emi, "Shiori! Please, help me! I'm so scared!"

Rin woke when she heard Emi's voice and looked up at the image, **"that's Shiori's sister. Has she been kidnapped by that baboon man?"**

"What have you done with her?" demanded Shiori.

"Reika generously offered her to me as a way to get you to comply. But she fled before I was to make my appearance. It seems her fear of you caused her to abandon the rest of our plan," he demanded.

"Get me to comply? Do you really think I'll surrender to you just because you're holding her hostage?" she asked.

"So you'll abandon you're sister?"

"Shiori! Shiori help me! Help me!" pleaded Emi.

"Be quiet!" shouted a voice from behind her.

Emi was struck down by a young woman wearing a white and purplish kimono. Shiori couldn't help but become enrage by the sight. Just who was that girl and what right did she have to hit her sister?

"To have your sister back, all you must do is obey," he said.

"Over my dead body!" she shouted as she lunged toward him.

She had just enough time to regain some of her strength. Rin clutched tightly to Shiori's shoulder.

"Devil's demise!" she roared as she sliced at both the puppets. She charged right through Emi's projected image. Both the image and Kanna disappeared.

One of them managed to escape Shiori's strike, but the other was obliterated. Just one more to go. Now Shiori was truly burned out and she collapsed onto her back. Rin frantically shook Shiori.

"No, Lady Shiori, get up. He's coming back!" she screamed.

"Rin," said Shiori weakly. "Go."

"I don't want to leave you to die! I want you to live!" cried Rin.

"**Emi….she said that very same thing to me. She reminds me of her so much…." **Thought Shiori.

"I'll leave the 2 of you to your death," said the last Naraku puppet.

Rin held onto Shiori and screamed as Naraku's roots gutted straight for them. Shiori only had one option left, she had to tap into the very last of her power to use another curse deflect. If she preformed this, her body would be left with nothing and die.

"**I have to do this," **she thought. **"One last strike…"**

"Tessaiga!" called out a voice.

Shiori stopped her assault when she saw Inuyasha attacking Naraku.

"You bastard, I've been looking all over for you!" he hollered at Naraku.

"Inuyasha, I didn't expect to see you here," Naraku said. "Come to meet your death have you?"

"Inuyasha!" called Miroku. He, Kagome, and Sango were running towards him. "Don't get too excited. It's only one of his puppets."

"Ha!" Inuyasha scoffed. "I thought so. But I'll still enjoy destroying it."

"**Who are they?"** Rin thought.

"Shiori, what are you doing fighting Naraku?" smirked Inuyasha. "I thought you guys were allies."

"You are mistaken, Inuyasha. Lord Sesshomaru was the one who allied with him, I didn't. And that was only once," she said weakly.

"Shiori, are you alright?" asked Kagome as she knelt down beside her.

"Yes Kagome, I'm having the time of my life," she sarcastically responded.

Kagome ignored Shiori's sarcasm and lifted her into a sitting position. She could tell she was badly injured. Kagome looked back at the demon puppet.

"**There's only one puppet here. But I could've sworn we sensed more on the way. Did kill them all? And earlier, when I sensed shikon jewel fragments, there was another presence as well. Just how many foes did Shiori go up against?" **Kagome thought while glancing at Shiori. **"Shiori's got the jewel fragments in her lining."**

"Now that you're here, I will take your shards as well. All of you will die here!" bellowed Naraku as he shot out beams of miasma.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, Shiori, and Rin out of the way. Miroku and Sango leapt out of the way as well and flew on Kirara's back.

"**Why is Inuyasha saving me?"** Shiori thought.

He placed all three of them down and lashed at the demon puppet. It blocked all of his advances and pushed him back. Rin continued to cling to Shiori. While Inuyasha fought with the puppet.

"Shiori, what's happening here?" asked Kagome.

"Naraku tried to use me and an old….acquaintance…of mine in an effort to corrupt the jewel. But things didn't go according to his plan. So now he's mercilessly trying to pursue me for these jewel shards," she answered. "That's the 5th demon puppet I've had to fight."

"Lady Shiori was amazing! You should have seen her!" Rin praised.

"Huh?" said Kagome. **"Who's this little girl? Is she a friend of her's?"**

"Why are you here alone? Where's Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked. He and Sango, along with Miroku landed safely on the ground.

"I've no idea," Shiori responded. "I haven't seen him in several weeks. Last I checked, he was going to have a new sword forged. That was about a week ago."

"Yes, we've met Tokijin," said Miroku flatly. He suddenly switched up his tone and grabbed Shiori's hands "I wondered where you were during our encounters with Sesshomaru. I'm glad to see you're okay."

Sango glared at Miroku who quickly dropped Shiori's hands.

Inuyasha continued to fight Naraku. Shiori noticed he was swinging the tessaiga with less force then when she last watched him fight. He seemed to be struggling with his sword. It was as if it'd become heavier to him.

"I'll suck it in with my wind tunnel," Miroku proclaimed.

As soon as he began to unleash his rosary beads, Naraku's poisonous insects appeared beside him. He definitely made sure to think of everything. Miroku had no choice but to back down.

"It's useless," Naraku snarled at them. Naraku filled the air with his Miasma

Naraku tried to slam down on them, but Miroku put up a barrier around them with his staff. Inuyasha continued to use his heavy tessaiga. Kagome pulled out her bow and aimed it at the puppet.

"Hit the mark!" she called as she fired her sacred arrow.

The arrow travelled through the air and struck the Naraku puppet in the heart. Kagome's arrow not only did the arrow purify the puppet, but it also purified the air of miasma. The poisonous insects all scattered away. Miroku was able to let down his barrier. Shiori stared at Kagome.

"**It looks like she awakened some of her dormant power," **Shiori thought.

"That was the last of the demon puppets for now. I'm not sensing any more demonic auras," said Sango.

"Neither am I," said Miroku.

"Lady Shiori, are you okay now?" asked Rin.

"Yes, I'll be fine," she said standing to her feet. "It looks like this battle is finally over. Let's go Rin."

"But, you're still very weak," said Kagome. "Let us take care of you."

"She's right, you should rest for a little while," added Miroku.

"I have to go after him," She said defiantly.

"You're in no condition to go after anyone," he responded.

Shiori took Rin by the hand and pulled her alone. But Inuyasha stepped in her way.

"Hand over the shards before you go," he demanded.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome pleaded.

Shiori pulled the shards from her lining and gave them to Inuyasha. He looked at her with surprise.

"Uh…..wait you're just gonna fork them over that easily?" he asked with a wide eyed expression.

"I was going to bring them to you anyway, I hear you're trying to collect the shards before Naraku does," she said turned to continue walking away. "I'm grateful for your help today, I'll be sure to repay the favor."

Miroku called to her, "Wait Shiori, if you really intend to find Naraku then why not come with us?"

"Yeah, you'll be a great addition to our team. Especially the way you fought of those demon puppets!" said a cheerful Kagome.

"What?" complained Inuyasha. "What the hell are you guys doing? She can't join our team! She's Sesshomaru's accomplice. In case you forgot!"

"No," said Shiori. "There's no need for me to join your group. I'm sure we'll be running into each other again, since we share a common enemy now."

"Why exactly are you after him? Is it because he ambushed you?" asked Shippo.

Shiori looked down at Rin, "he's holding my sister captive as a way to restrict me."

Everyone immediately turned to Sango. She too had a sibling held captive by Naraku.

"Thanks again," she called out.

"Good-bye! It was nice meeting you!" said Rin as she waved good-bye to them all.

Inuyasha watched them until they were out of sight. He gave the Shiori's shards to Kagome and looked into the distance.

"That is one strange girl," he said. "Why on earth did she try to fight 5 Naraku demon puppets all by herself? Did you see her? She would've died if I didn't step in to save her. And who was that little girl?"

...

"Look Lady Shiori! I found a pretty pink one!" said Rin holding a pink flower.

Shiori took Rin back to her meadow to relax. It had been a long day and she finally regained all her strength. She was sitting in the grass staring at the nighttime sky. She just finished pulling out the flowers Rin placed in her hair.

"Oh, the fire flies are out!" Rin called as she danced around in a circle.

**"This has been a day in hell. Everything from Reika's attacks to Naraku's ambush. Even my father's mind visit. Am I being tested by some sort of higher power? What problem should I take care of first?" **

Shiori leaned back into the grass as Rin happily played with the fireflies. She was grateful that something else besides her hair caught the girl's attention.

**"And then there's also Emi's kidnapping….should I rescue her and risk being attacked by Naraku and Reika again? Ugh, well I suppose things can't get any worse."**

"Lord Sesshomaru!" sang Rin. "You came back!"

"Why….." Shiori moaned in aggravation.

Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ah-Un landed down in front of them. Rin happily scampered over to them to present her flowers. Shiori didn't move an inch from the spot she was in. She continued to stare aimlessly at the sky.

"Shiori," called Sesshomaru. "What's happened to you?"

Shiori finally got up and walked over to him. It was her first time seeing Sesshomaru in quite awhile. She carefully eyed the second sword by his side—Tokijin.

"Naraku sent his demon puppets after me," she said. She didn't bother with telling the entire story to him. He could just pick up the different scents on her anyway.

"How many of them?"

"5, I destroyed 4 of them," she told him.

**"Inuyasha's scent…..he must have destroyed the other puppets. There's another scent on her as well….it's smell like a tennin," **he thought as he examined her.

"Lady Shiori saved me! A bunch of times," exclaimed Rin.

"Is that so?" he questioned.

"You gave me responsibility of her, I was only performing my task," Shiori flatly responded.

"Jaken said you had a few choice words for me?" he asked.

Shiori stared into his eyes, "it doesn't matter anymore. I have too many other things to deal with right now, my lord."

"He said you were pretty adamant about talking with me. It's the only reason I came," he casually responded.

"You were just gonna send Jaken to pick up Rin? You weren't even going to come yourself?" Shiori's voice slowly began to elevate. "Was that your plan?"

"Shiori," Sesshomaru he said coolly, "are you mad at me?"

A vein popped in Shiori's head. Despite everything she'd been through all day, she never once lost her composure. She even kept her cool while on the verge of death. But that was the last straw.

"wha…you…..I am not mad! Dogs get mad! I am furious! Do you have any idea what kind of day I've had? Or what I had to go through to protect that child? And you weren't even going to come collect her yourself? Its bad enough you asked me to do it in the first place! Have I really been reduced to a mere babysitter for you? Is this what you think of me?"

Jaken looked at Shiori in surprise.

"**She's truly lost it! Lord Sesshomaru will reprehend her for sure this time!" **Jaken thought.

But Sesshomaru didn't look angry or even the least bit upset. If anything, he looked slightly intrigued. He watched her fiery expressions with ease. He found Shiori's irritation to be very amusing. Shiori saw this, and became even more enraged.

"I was attacked by the tennin queen Reika, thrown through 3 tree trunks, dropped from a high altitude, ambushed by Naraku—5 times, pushed to the point of exhaustion, and to top it off I've got serious family issues to attend to," She said continuing her rage, "Like seeing my father for the first time in half a century, and dealing with my kidnapped sister! After all this the least you can do is…"

She stopped herself before she could say anymore. Jaken and Rin stared at her with curiosity. What was she going to say?

"The least you can do is…." She tried to continue again, but trailed off "Forget it. Like I said, I have too many other things to deal with. I'm taking my leave my lord." She turned away from him.

"You're leaving again? But I was hoping you would stay with us," said Rin hugging Shiori's waist. Shiori pat her on the head

"Behave," she said softly.

"I will, I promise," Rin tried hard to fight back her tears.

Sesshomaru turned his back on them, "Shiori, your hair is down again."

"I wasn't aware," lied Shiori.

"I prefer it that way," he said casually. "It suits you."

Shiori said nothing as she took off into the nighttime sky. Rin stared after her and wonder when she'd see her again.

"The nerve of that girl! My lord gave her a compliment and she didn't even acknowledge it! She's nothing but an insolent wench in need of an attitude adjustment!"

"Jaken," said Sesshomaru firmly while staring after Shiori, "shut up, or I'll kill you."

"Gah," gulped Jaken. Rin giggled at Jaken's silly expression.


	12. Message from the Priestess

**OMG! I'm really sorry! Instead of posting chapter 12, I accidentally posted chapter 9 twice. lol my mistake. Thank-you Bird that flies at dawn and Deadman19. lol I never would have noticed that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha only my OC**

* * *

><p><em>" No matter what anyone says, I've always loved and cared about you….Believe the truth,"<em>

Shiori woke to a pittering sound hitting the forest floor. She turned over on her side and stared at the fallen rain. Shiori was kept dry by the safety of the cave she slept in. She noticed her fire had gone out, so she slowly created a new one.

**"That dream again…..it's always the same one," **She thought. **"Could it have been a dream the first time as well?"**

It had been 50 years since she last saw her father. For him to visit her out of the blue was just strange. Especially because he suppose to be dead! The last she'd heard of him, he was being executed. He was placed in eternal slumber and sent deep into the pits of the netherworld. It wasn't quite death, but in ways much worse. She never did find out what exactly brought upon his execution.

**"He sure did pick the worst possible time to talk to me. But why did he tell me that of all things?"**

For years people told Shiori stories of her father. Everyone was quick to tell her that he never cared about her. Ever since Shiori found out the truth of her father, she'd heard nothing but bad things. When Shiori was born, her mother passed her off as a normal tennin child. No one knew of her secret liaison with a shinigami. Both she and her husband were performing an assignment outside the sacred lands. They were both severely wounded by an evil demon and left dead. Then Shiori's father appeared before her mother giving her a choice. If she gave him a child, she could have her life back. Her husband wasn't offered a deal and his soul was taken away. Her mother accept and they mated right there.

It was easy to assume that her child belonged to her late husband. Because the air of the sacred lands is so pure, Shiori's shinigami blood was purified. She looked no different than any other tennin living in the lands. But she still only had half tennin blood, and wasn't as efficient at tennin abilities. Shiori was always the last to learn everything. She hated never being as good as everyone else. Still, no one ever suspected her true heritage. Though, many people did notice Shiori's behavior wasn't that of a normal tennin. She was constantly getting herself into trouble, as well as her sister Emi.

Emi and Shiori weren't sisters by blood, but their families were very close. In fact, Shiori's mother confided in Emi's mother about her birth. As children, Shiori and Emi did everything together. Emi was always present during Shiori's shenanigans. After awhile, Emi's mother began to pull Emi away from Shiori. She believed Shiori was becoming a bad influence on her. Everyone believed she was becoming a bad influence.

Centuries ago, the Great Dog Demon and his family came to visit their lands. They were all given special trinkets to keep them from being purified by the air. When Shiori heard they were coming, all tennin were to be present during their arrival It was there, that she saw Sesshomaru for the first time. But t they never spoke. It wasn't until many years later that Sesshomaru and Shiori would officially meet.

At first, Shiori didn't seem to care too much about the noble family. It wasn't until later, when the Great Dog Demon saved her from death, that she became fascinated with them. She wanted to leave the sacred lands and learn from him.

Sometime after the Great Dog Demon's death, Reika found out about Shiori's true heritage. She exposed it to everyone and ridiculed her mother. When Shiori confronted her mother, she confirmed that the story was true. Naturally, she was angry at her mother for keeping such a secret. She lashed out as Emi as well who also knew the truth. Reika began wonder about Shiori. She grew to fear her because of the strange powers she may possess. She feared that Shiori would one day try and overthrow her reign. So she convinced her subjects to fear her as well. Eventually Shiori was casted out of the sacred lands. Once she evicted, she was exposed to unpurified air and began to change. Her eyes went from lilac to violet. Her hair went from white to black. She developed strange abilities. It had been 50 years, since she was forced to leave her home. During that time, her mother died and she wasn't allowed to attend her funeral.

After the death of her mother, she met her father for the first time. He sought her out and told her to strengthen her shinigami abilities. He also taught her to respect the dead. And just like that, he was gone with the wind. Shiori had so many questions for her father, but he was never around to answer any of them. Shortly after meeting him, Shiori learned her father was executed. Her parents died right after each other. She would never receive the answers she searched for. The only thing he left her was a sword.

Shiori casually drew her sword and stared at the blade. She was certain it wasn't a shinigami blade, because it was silver. Shinigami were known to wield black bladed swords. So where did her father get this sword from? No one other than Shiori had ever used the blade. She could tell because the first time she held it, she didn't sense any energy from it. Usually, a weapon that's been used in many battles is swirling with energy. Where had this sword come from?

"**That sound…it's dreadful," **Shiori thought.

She sat up and stared at the cave opening. Something was coming her way; something out of this world. Her body suddenly felt chilled and she held onto her sword tightly. What could it be?

"**It sounds like a swarm of crying souls. They're calling out to me. What's going on?"**

She stayed on alert as the sound approached closer, but she didn't move from her spot. Whatever it was, it was coming very slowly. She sensed only one presence, but many different energies at once. She only heard the sound of 1 pair of footsteps. Finally, a young woman appeared at the mouth of the cave. She looked at Shiori in surprise as she took a step inside the cave.

"**A priestess?" **Shiori wondered.

"Do you mind if I stay here awhile?" the priestess asked with a smile. "I'd like to escape the pouring rain."

Shiori shook her head, "Be my guest. I don't mind at all."

The priestess sat down and warmed herself by Shiori's fire. Shiori examined the young woman. From her body, Shiori could hear the sounds of lost souls calling for help.

"**This woman has trapped those dead souls inside of her body. I can barely make out her own. It's only a small portion of a normal soul. I see now, she requires those souls to live."**

"Who are you?" asked Shiori.

"My name is Kikyo," said the young priestess. "I am but a simple maiden."

"Which one of us are you trying to fool here?" Shiori casually demanded.

Kikyo laughed, "I suppose I was trying to fool myself. I'm no ordinary priestess."

"Can you hear them?" Shiori asked looking away from her.

A stunned Kikyo looked up at Shiori. What did she mean by that?

"The dead souls…..can you hear them?" Shiori asked again.

"My ears are not tuned to hear such things," answered Kikyo. "But I suppose yours are. Are you not the child of Isao?"

Shiori immediately turned to face Kikyo, "How do you know my father?"

"So it is true then? You're his daughter. When I died 50 years ago, Iro was the shinigami who claimed my soul," said Kikyo.

"My father was sentenced to death 50 years ago. Claiming your soul must have been one of his last assignments," said Shiori.

"I see," said Kikyo sadly. "He was executed because of me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you've heard of the shikon jewel, I was the priestess in charge of purifying it. But I failed to keep it safe when I fell into the evil Narku's trap. He took the form of the one I love, and struck me down. He tricked me into hating him just so he could corrupt the jewel."

"**Why does everything always come back to Naraku?" **wondered Shiori.

"In an effort to get rid of the jewel," continued Kikyo, "I had it burned with my body. I wanted to take it with me into the next world. In my moment of death, Isao came to me. He told me the rulers of the netherworld were after the jewel. And that he was sent to retrieve both my soul and the jewel. But he refused to do so. Instead, he sent my soul to limbo, where it apparently waited to be reborn."

"My father was executed while trying to get rid of the jewel's evil?"

Kikyo nodded her head while looking into the flames, "he saw the evil it spread and tried to help me end it."

It seemed like every day Shiori learned more and more about her father. She now knew why he was sentenced to death. He defied the orders of the netherworld and allowed Kikyo's soul to be reincarnated with the shikon jewel. The place souls go to be reincarnated is completely different than the netherworld. The lords of the underworld have no jurisdiction in that area. Because they lost their chance at the jewel, they banished her father to the firey pits of hell.

"Kikyo, do you nowhere Naraku is?" asked Shiori.

"Do you intend on killing him on your own?" she asked.

"He's kidnapped someone of mine. He's also aligned himself with an enemy of mine. Sooner or later he'll come find me. So I figured I'd come to him instead. But I've been having no such luck. I can't sense him anywhere."

"Yes, I know where he is. Naraku is currently residing in fortress just west of here. He's using the human lord persona of Tono," said Kikyo.

Kikyo looked towards the cave entrance; the sun was shining through the rain.

"It would seem that the rain has let up some," said Kikyo standing to her feet. "I should be on my way. Good luck with your rescue mission."

"How did you know Isao was my father?" asked Shiori as she stared at the cave wall.

"Because he told me," she answered.

"**So he went to speak with her in her mind as well," **thought Shiori.

"Oh, and one more thing, Shiori,"

Shiori looked over at Kikyo. She was standing outside the cave facing away from her.

"Does it anger you that the woman who caused your father's death is alive? Do you hate me?" questioned Kikyo.

"No," Shiori answered, "Because you aren't really alive. You acquire your strength from dead souls. And without them, I imagine you wouldn't be able to move. I don't know how or why you were resurrected, but you can't be happy living this way. How can I hate you?"

She looked up to the cave ceiling, "if anything I have…..sympathy for you. You don't truly live, you exist."

Kikyo turned and smiled weakly. Shiori felt herself being overwhelmed with Kikyo's sadness. Just what kind of tragic life did she live?

"To live, is to die…" she said softly as she walked away.

Shiori watched her leave and quietly whispered, "to die, is to live…"

She was now completely alone in the cave. Her mind wandered over many different topics. Thanks to Kikyo, she now knew where to find Naraku. If she was lucky, Reika would still be lurking around him. The 2 of them had a score to settle…..the 3 of them.

"**Father, you sent Kikyo to tell me about your demise, didn't you? Why didn't you just tell me yourself?"**

Shiori thought back about her meeting with the strange priestess. Kikyo may not have been aware, but she'd just succeeded in accomplishing something no one had ever done. Kikyo got Shiori to admit her sympathy for another person.

"**Was that it then? Was he testing my…emotions?"**

Shiori put out her fire and rose to her feet. It was time she headed for Tono's castle to find Naraku. Whatever plans her father had for her would have to wait. She had a few matters to take care of. The image of her battered sister was still fresh in her mind. She said she didn't care about Emi. In fact, she said it many times. Shiori herself didn't understand why she felt compelled to save her sister. But if she didn't, then who would? The other tennin were too afraid to rebel against Reika. So it had to be her and no one else.


	13. Spiritual Power

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, only my oc :(**

* * *

><p>"Someone's heading this way. Should we warn Lord Tono?" asked a guard outside the young lord's castle.<p>

"Perhaps, but we might not have to. If he gets close enough, we'll just kill him," responded the other guard.

They'd been guarding the entrance of the fortress all night. They hadn't seen any type of action, until about a minute ago. Someone was slowly approaching them.

"You there!" called out the first guard. "Come any closer and you'll die!"

His orders were disobeyed as the stranger inched closer. It was revealed that the stranger was hidden beneath a dark green cloak. Chills went down the spine of the guards.

The first guard smugged, "have it your way vermin!"

He lined his bow with an arrow and shot at the cloaked stranger. He stared in complete horror when the stranger continued towards them. He fired more arrows at the approaching menace, but they were to no avail. The second guard took his chance to strike. He swung with his sword, but the stranger ducked down and kicked him back. He was kicked with such force, that he flew back and made an indent in the castle wall. The other guard looked on in terror and dropped his bow to the ground. The menace was now right in front of him. He turned to run, but was caught by the back of his neck. The stranger leaned in close by his ear.

"I believe these belong to you," whispered a woman's voice.

Before he could react, he was stabbed in the back by a cluster of his own arrows. She let go of his limp body and slowly stepped over it. She walked to the entrance, but before going inside she turned to pray.

….

"Lord Tono! My lord! Come quickly! Someone has gained entrance to the fortress. He's defeating all the soldiers!" cried one of the surviving men. "It's only a matter of time before he comes for you as well."

He was talking to the young Lord's silhouette from behind a curtain.

"Bring her to me. After all, I am the one she's after," he answered.

"Her? You mean to tell me that a mere woman is responsible for this?" asked the guard in shock.

"That is no mere woman," answered the lord. "Tell her I'm here waiting. Go at once!"

The guard obeyed and went to fetch the culprit responsible for everything.

**"So, Shiori, you've come at last," **thought Naraku.

Not long after that, Shiori's silhouette became visible. Naraku watched her slice right through the curtain and stare dead at him. She pulled down the hood of her cloak and silently walked to him.

"You've certainly made quite the entrance, Shiori. I thought it was your style to go about undetected, yet you've left a trail of witnesses." Naraku jeered darkly.

"What witnesses?" she answered coldly.

"You've killed them all?"

She cut her eyes at them, "I did them a favor. Now they won't be tricked into working under you."

He laughed darkly, "Haven't you learned by now that humans are expendable?"

"This form you've taken is that of the original Tono, correct?" she asked.

"Yes, I slew him and took on his identity. The people of this castle didn't even notice the switch. What weaklings they were. Don't you agree, Shiori?"

"I'm not here to talk about that," she snapped. "What have you done with Emi?"

"I thought you would have noticed it by now. She's not here," he answered.

It was true; Shiori hadn't sensed Emi anywhere near the fortress. She wasn't even able to sense Naraku's presence. Was he suppressing his demonic aura while inside of the fortress? Something seemed a bit off.

"Where is she?" she demanded.

"She's under the care of my incarnations in a different castle," he answered. "I'm afraid it's only the 3 of us."

"the 3 of us?" she asked.

All of the sudden, Reika appeared in the doorway. An evil smile played across her face.

"Shiori, you appear to be in good health. Looks like I'll have to fix that!" she slyly said.

"2 against 1, how interesting," responded Shiori with heavy sarcasm.

"Oh there's no need to worry, I won't be participating. Only observing," said Naraku. "After you entered, I put up a barrier. So there will be no outside interference."

**"They intend to make sure I'm killed this time," **thought Shiori.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance," Reika said to Shiori. "The biggest mistake you made was not killing me with the orb. This time, I'll kill you for sure!"

Reika lunged toward Shiori with a sword. Shiori blocked the attack with her own sword.

"Another gift from your friend?" asked Shiori referring to Reika's sword.

"That Naraku is certainly a lovely fellow. He intends to help me destroy you!" cried Reika swinging at Shiori.

She narrowly missed slicing her in half. She instead sliced down part of the wall. Shiori jumped through the whole and ran down the corridor.

"Running away?" called Reika flying after her.

"Ha," scoffed Shiori. "I simply want more room to fight."

She ran out into the courtyard and turned to face Reika.

"Hell wrath!" she cried while swing the sword.

Reika put up another demonic barrier that blocked Shiori's power.

"Did you think that just because I didn't have my staff, I wouldn't be able to create more barriers?" Reika laughed. "My dear, you should have looked closer. You won't win this time!"

Shiori looked at Reika's forehead and saw 7 tainted jewel shards. They were imbedded in her forehead, but weren't visible until now.

Shiori grimaced, "you're absolutely despicable! How could you stoop this low? It was bad enough when you were using shards in your staff. But this time you've imbedded those accursed things into your body."

Reika held out her hand and fired a blast at Shiori.

"I'll do whatever it takes to kill you!" she shouted.

Shiori rammed her way through the blast and punched her in the face. She knocked away Reika's sword in the process. Reika's body went soaring back into the castle.

"**How did she get so close to me that fast?" **thought Reika. **"I wasn't able to put up my barrier. It's just like our last encounter!"**

She opened her eyes to find Shiori looming down at her. Her sword was unsheathed and pointed right at her nose. Shiori's eyes were full of disgust.

"Haven't you realized it by now? You're deteriorating. The more you draw power from the shikon jewel, the more tainted your soul will become. Soon, your body will dissolve to nothing. Tennin bodies aren't meant to be contaminated with such things," she said.

"Don't listen to her, Reika. She only means to destroy you. You have the upper hand," boomed Naraku's voice.

The shards in Reika's head became even more tainted. They started glowing with dark demonic power. Reika rose to her feet and slashed at Shiori. Before Shiori could counter, Reika put her barrier back up.

"You won't win this time! I will be the one to kill you!" She screeched.

She hurled a wave of energy at Shiori; Shiori wasn't able to strike her back because of the barrier. It was much stronger than before.

"**Her body is swelling with evil demonic aura. This barrier isn't as strong as the one surrounding the castle."**

Shiori jumped to the roof tops, but was quickly pursued. She barely missed an attack by Reika. She was serious about finally killing her off. Every time Shiori got close enough to Reika's barrier, she was knocked away.

"**Why is she afraid of letting me close to it? Is she afraid I'll purify it? But that doesn't make sense. This barrier is far more powerful than the previous one I destroyed. And I barely managed to destroy that one."**

"It's useless to resist!" shouted Reika. "You will die here!"

"**I see it now. The barrier…..it has a weak spot in it. Reika's body hasn't been completely corrupted by demonic power. Even though she strengthened her barrier, it's not created with pure demonic energy. If she wasn't a tennin, then that spot wouldn't be there."**

"Idiot! You're too foolish to realize that you're slowly killing yourself. This is what Naraku wants!" screamed Shiori.

She transferred her spiritual power into her sword and flung it at Reika. It struck the barrier with extreme force, and the weak spot began to swirl with energy. Shiori quickly lunged forward and jabbed the spot with her blade. Reika screamed as the barrier shattered around her. Shiori knocked her off the roof and onto the ground.

"You're pathetic," Shiori spat. "All this because of your fear of me? When will you realize that I'm not interested in overthrowing your reign? I don't care about you or any of the other tennin? You've let your paranoia get the best of you."

"Shut-up!" screeched Reika. "You're just trying to trick me! I won't fall for such trickery!"

Reika was completely losing it. Her hair was disheveled and dirty. Her once fancy kimono was now tattered and torn. She stared up at Shiori with eyes as dark as coal. She was a shadow of her former self.

"It's always been you! Ever since you came along, you've been plotting against me. If it weren't for that worthless father of yours, I wouldn't be in this mess! You can go to hell with him!"

Reika formed a triangle with her hands and fired a triangular blast.

"Devil's Demise!" she shouted as she reflected the attack back.

Reika didn't have enough time to escape the counter attacked. She screeched as she felt her own attack raging through her body. Had it not been for those shards in her body, she would have been dead already.

"Go ahead and do it," said Reika weakly. "Kill me."

"Is that what you want? Sorry disappoint, but I have nothing to gain by your death," said Shiori coldly.

"If you don't, you'll never leave this place. Have you forgotten about the barrier surrounding the castle? If you want your freedom, all you have to do is kill Reika," echoed Naraku's voice.

"I refuse to prove her right," she answered. "I will not strike her down in cold blood."

"Oh? Not even to defend yourself?"

"She's no longer a threat to my life!"

"How about now?" said Naraku suddenly poofing in front of Reika.

He waved his hand over Reika's forehead. Shiori looked at Reika's pulsating body. It was glowing with dark demonic power.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be participating," said Shiori dryly.

"Well, I couldn't abandon a friend in need. And since you refused to kill her, I thought I'd make things a little more…interesting," he darkly stated.

Reika suddenly rose to her feet and stared Shiori down. Her body began to morph into a giant creature. Her ears became pointed and her dark eyes turned an ominous yellow. Her smooth skin was replaced with dark black fur. Reika had been transformed into a giant feline creature. She barred her fangs at Shiori who showed no fear.

"You really give a new meaning to the term cat fight, don't you?" she deadpanned at Naraku.

"Shiori, you never cease to amuse me," he said with a smug.

"**This guy….."**

Reika rammed her paw down on Shiori who leapt out of the way. She roared as she continued to bash at her.

"**Great, I've gone from hellhounds to pussyfoots. This is absolutely ridiculous! If I can just find some way to purify those shards in her forehead."**

Shiori flew up to Reika's head and tried to jab her in the forehead. But Reika opened her mouth and fired a blast at her. Shiori was thrown back and smashed into the castle.

"Shiori, why not just do the obvious? Kill her. Don't waste energy aiming for the shards. Kill her," boomed Naraku's voice.

"I will not be a pawn in your evil games," she said jumping back to her feet. **"That blast she hit me with, it was purified. I wonder…"**

She swung a series of attacks at Reika, who angrily charged after her. She was determined to smash this pest. Shiori ran underneath Reika and slashed at her stomach. Reika roared in pain as she tried to squish her opponent. Shiori flew up to Reika again and attacked her forehead. An aggravated Reika fired a purification beam at Shiori, who doged it. Shiori watched as the beam shot towards the edge of the barrier. She immediately fired an attack of her own.

"Purifying blast!" she cried.

Shiori's purifying blast merged with Reika's own spiritual energy. The 2 created a swirling vortex of power that hurled straight for the barrier. As soon as it struck, the entire barrier obliterated and the air became purified.

"**What?" **thought Naraku. **"Impossible….She broke through my barrier."**

Reika cringed when she came in contact with the purified air. She blindly clawed at Shiori. Reika was definitely weakening in strength and power.

"The only reason you destroyed my barrier is because you did it from the inside," said Naraku. "You wouldn't have been so fortunate had you been outside of it."

"Sounds like someone's a sore loser!" called Shiori.

"I haven't lost just yet, Shiori," he said floating into the sky in a swarm of miasma. "Don't forget, I still have your precious sister."

"Where the hell do you think you're going bastard?"

She went after him but Reika blocked her with her giant paw. She swatted at her, but was deflected back.

"Get out of my way!" Shiori hollered as she flew after Naraku.

Reika mercilessly pursued Shiori in an effort to kill her. Shiori carefully avoided Reika's claws as she followed Naraku's energy level. She refused to let him escape her.

"**If I lose him, he'll move Emi to a new location for sure. I can't let that happen." **She turned to look at the charging Reika. **"I still have this matter to deal with. But I can't kill her. It's exactly what everyone expects of me. I won't prove them right!"**

"Shiori, are you still following me? You really do care about your sister." Naraku's voice taunted. "I've already told you the deal. In order to have her back, you must kill Reika."

"I will not be controlled with ultimatums," she snapped.

"If you don't you will die!"

"I'm not afraid of death!" she called out as she moved out of Reika's way.

"Then embrace it," he answered darkly.

Reika shot another mouth beam at Shiori. She was beginning to run out of options. She would have to kill Reika. It's not that she cared about Reika's life—she didn't! She just didn't want to prove everyone, including Reika, right. For years, Reika's been spreading fear throughout the tennin community. She had everyone convinced that Shiori would one day attempt to murder their beloved queen and take over the sacred lands. She was already voted public enemy number 1 in the tennin world. If Shiori killed Reika, she would fulfill everyone's fears. Reika herself had already fallen victim to her paranoia and fear of Shiroi. She became so desperate, that she accepted help from Naraku. Shiori figured either she found a way to justify this to her subjects, or she didn't tell them. Even if the tennin were watching everything through their enchanted waters, they couldn't hear what was going on. For all they knew, Reika was using Naraku as a last resort. The only thing that could see and hear what was going on right now, was Reika's mirror. Shiori doubted that Reika would leave it for her subjects to use. It was all so hopeless. No matter what, she would end up looking like the bad guy.

They came to another fortress, but this one had no barrier around it. What was Naraku planning this time? It was then that she sensed them, Inuyasha and his friends. They were heading this direction. Shiori flew towards them, naturally, Reika chased after her.

"Inuyasha!" she shouted when she finally saw them.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw Reika, "What the hell Shiori!"

"Is that a giant cat?" shrieked Kagome.

"It's Naraku! I know you guys must have sensed him by now!"

"The cat's Naraku?" asked Inuyasha. "But that's not the same scent we were tracking."

"No! This is the evil tennin queen," shouted Shiori.

Inuyasha and his friends leapt out of the way as Reika rammed down her paw.

"Why is it never a normal visit from you?" He shouted as ran to her side. "What's going with Naraku? Is he inside that fortress?"

"I don't have time to explain! I need to know if you can catch his scent?" she asked.

Inuyasha jumped to avoid Reika, "wait….I can smell it. That's definitely him. Why wasn't I able to sense him before? Until a few minutes ago, his scent just disappeared."

"He was concealing his scent from you. Inuyasha, go after Naraku, quickly! You can't let him escape from there!" she turned to Kagome and Miroku, "I need you guys to help me stop her."

"Sure," said Kagome.

"Okay, I'm going after Naraku!" called out Inuyasha.

"I'm coming with you!" shouted Sango as she jumped on kirara's back.

"Sango," said Miroku softly, "please be careful."

"You too," she said.

Inuyasha and Sango ran after Naraku while Shiori, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo stayed behind. Reika roared as she slammed her paw down at them. Shiori knocked her away.

"I'll take care of this with my wind tunnel," said Miroku unraveling his rosary beads.

"No!" cried Shiori and Kagome in unison.

"She has jewel shards in her forehead," said Kagome. "But they're tainted."

"Yes," Shiori nodded. "We need to purify them. I need for both of me to lend me your spiritual power."

"I don't think my spiritual power is sufficient enough," confessed Miroku. "Just Kagome's and yours should be enough."

Shiori shook her head, "Do you remember when I said Kagome's arrow wouldn't be enough to purify me? I'm only half tennin, and that's a full tennin. It'll be even more difficult to purify her now that she's been contaminated by those jewel fragments. I need all the spiritual power I can get."

"Very well, I just hope my suturas will be enough," said Miroku.

Reika rammed her way towards them; Miroku grabbed Kagome out of the way.

"**I don't know how we'll be able to pull this off. I just hope Inuyasha and Sango are doing okay," **thought Kagome.

…**.**

"Be careful Sango, I can smell his evil scent all around here. He may try to jump out and surprise us. Stay on your toes," Inuyasha instructed.

"Right," she answered back.

Sango had her hiraikotsu out in front of her, ready to attack. Inuyasha stood behind her and faced the opposite direction. He held out tessaiga and waited for any movement. Kirara stood in the middle of them and faced the entrance to the castle. All of them stood quietly stood in the courtyard and waited for an attack. Suddenly, Naraku's tentacles shot up from the ground.

"Move!" called Inuyasha.

Sango hopped on Kirara and took to the sky, Inuyasha jumped out of Naraku's grasp. More of the tree root like tentacles shot out in every direction. They quickly began destroying them.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she hurled her giant boomerang towards the roots.

She zipped through the advancing roots and caught her weapon. Inuyasha moved in and hacked his way through the roots.

"Windscar!" he shouted as jumped to the air and swung tessaiga.

Inuyasha quickly destroyed all the roots in the courtyard. He landed back on his feet and ran inside.

"Let's go Sango!" he called over his shoulder.

"I'm right behind you!" she answered as she and kirara followed.

Inuyasha lead the way as he followed Naraku's scent. They quickly ran passed room after room until they found the source of the scent. But it wasn't Naraku—it was Kagura.

"Well, I see you managed to make it this far," said the wind sorceress. "It's too bad you won't leave here alive."

"Kagura," spat Inuyasha. "Tell us where Naraku is!"

She smiled evilly as she held her fan in front of her face, "I don't have to tell you anything! Dance of blades!"

Suddenly, a swarm of wind and blades formed from her fan. Sango jumped back and blocked the attack with her hiraikotsu. She destroyed much of the castle in the process. Inuyasha also took a step back from her.

"Is that all?" he scoffed. "You already know that I've mastered the windscar. Give up now!"

"I don't think so!"

She fired another attack with her fan and destroyed another portion of the wall. Sango looked over her shoulder and saw a woman lying on the floor. She was unconscious. Sango and Kirara quickly ran to the woman's side as Inuyasha fought with Kagura.

**"This girl, could she be Shiori's sister?"** thought Sango. **"Shiori must have been tracking Naraku here to save her. Wait? Where has he gone?"**

Sango placed the young woman on Kirara's back and searched around. Where had Naraku run off to? She could sense that he was near—but where?

"Windscar!" Inuyasha called.

Kagura attempted to divert Inuyasha's attack but was still hit. She was blown back to the ground.

"You see! I told you Kagura!" Inuyasha boasted.

"I was merely a diversion," she said weakly.

"What?" he exclaimed.

More of Naraku's tentacles shot from the ground and enclosed Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, and Emi. He began pumping miasma into the enclosed space.

"I've summoned you all here to test out my new miasma," said Naraku as he suddenly appeared. "I'm hoping it's so powerful, that even a full blooded tennin won't be able to withstand it."

"You bastard!" hollered Naraku as he attacked the tentacles. **"Huh? Why can't I slash my way through?"**

Sango looked at Emi, who wasn't responding at all to the miasma. She pulled out her gas mask and put it on. Inuyasha turned over to them.

"Stand back," he said as he attempted another windscar.** "Why isn't it working?"**

** "Inuyasha's windscar's not working against Naraku's roots?" **Thought Sango.

"It's useless," said Naraku. "You won't be able to hack through these roots quite as easily!"

"Inuyasha, we have to wake up this girl! She may be the key to getting out of here!" said Sango.

…

Shiori shot a purifying blast at, though she was severely weakened, it wasn't enough to destroy Reika. Kagome shot another one of her sacred arrows, while Miroku flung as many sutras as he could. Nothing they did seemed to work. Reika was determined to keep fighting them. Reika turned to fire at them, but Miroku put up a spiritual barrier.

"Shiori, we can't keep this up much longer," said Miroku. "She's too powerful."

"Yeah, and I'm out of arrows. That was my last one," said Kagome.

"I can transform into an arrow for you?" said Shippo taking the shape of an arrow.

"Thanks Shippo, but it's too dangerous. We wouldn't want to sacrifice you that way. It'd be different if you were transforming into the bow," said Kagome.

"All though it doesn't seem like it, we've done a lot of damage to her. But perhaps we've been attacking the wrong way," said Shiori eyeing Miroku's staff. "Lend me your staff."

"Yes, of course," he said giving it to Shiori.

Shiori took the staff and lined it on to Kagome's bow, "Kagome, grab the otherside of the bow and staff."

"Uh….sure," she said grabbing the bow and staff.

"I see what you're doing now, I'll go keep her busy with more sutras," said Miroku running back to the raging Reika.

"Kagome," said Shiori firmly. "We only have one shot at this—literally. Please, don't fail me."

"Eh," said Kagome shyly. **"Talk about pressure."**

Miroku fought Reika off as long as he could before she went rampaging past him.

"Are you ready?" asked Shiori.

"As ready as I'll ever be?" answered Kagome.

"Ready," said Shiori.

Reika came charging for them.

"Aim," said Kagome.

Reika was almost at their throats.

"Fire!" they shouted together.


	14. The Truth Hurts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha only my oc :(**

* * *

><p>Shiori and Kagome fired Miroku's staff at Reika's forehead. The sacred staff ripped through the air as it surged with spiritual power. Swirls of purple and pink spiritual energy swirled around the blue aura of the staff. Reika fired a mouth blast to counter the spiritual attack, but it was no use. The staff shot right through the attack and hit her in the forehead. The shards instantly purified and Reika's body began reverting back to her humanoid form. She howled out in pain as her body became purified.<p>

"We did it!" proclaimed Kagome. "We purified her! And we did it without killing her."

"I'm glad that's over," said Shiori walking over to Reika. "This entire ordeal has reminded me why I really hate cats."

Kagome giggled, "Yes, I bet you're more of a dog person."

"You hardly have room to talk," said Shiori over her shoulder. "I can take it from here. Go help the others."

Miroku grabbed his staff and rushed to the castle with Kagome. Shippo ran after them. Shiori had a feeling they would need help. She was sensing a powerful enormity coming from the direction of the fortress.

Reika was lying in a twisted position in the grass. She'd been rendered unconscious due to the attack. As Shiori approached, her eyes flapped open. She stared with contempt.

"You're nothing but trouble….why do you continue to make a fool of me?" she weakly demanded.

"Why can't you accept that I'm not after your life? Come on Reika, you've got to admit that this conversation has become stale," Shiori softly answered.

"I hate you," she spat.

"What's the point of hating someone who's completely indifferent to your existence? I don't care whether you live or die, but it your death won't be because of me. I won't be pulled into this. You're a fool to believe Naraku wanted to help you. He only cares about corrupting the jewel. Look at yourself, you've turned into what you feared I might become."

Reika tired to squirm away, but she didn't have the energy to do so.

"Is it really me you hate? Or is it my father?" Shiori questioned.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she answered.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about, Reika. You see, I've noticed the way you always brought him up in a conversation. You bash him, more than my mother. Yet, you've never met my father, correct?"

Reika was now lying motionless. She had nowhere to go.

"And just how were you able to figure out my heritage anyway?" asked Shiori. "Why did you research my birth?"

"I've just always had my suspicions about you," stammered Reika.

"You know something about me, don't you?" Shiori questioned.

….

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome when she and Miroku finally reached the castle. "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome, Miroku, how nice of you to join us," said Naraku casually.

Naraku was floating over the huge bundle of roots he used to trap Inuyasha and Sango. Kagura was nowhere to be found. Kagome stared at the bundle in horror.

"It's only a matter of time before they succumb to my miasma. Not even Inuyasha will be able to withstand it for long."

"I won't let that happen!" shouted Miroku. "Wind tunnel!"

He unleashed his rosary beads and aimed his wind tunnel at the bundle of roots. Some of the miasma began seeping out through the roots and into the tunnel. Inuyasha and Sango looked up at the departing poison.

"Miroku, you idiot! You're sucking up the miasma!" shouted Inuyasha from inside.

"I don't have any other choice!" He answered.

"So, you intended to save your friends at the expense of your own life?" Naraku darkly teased. "But what's stopping me from killing them once they escape?"

**"I don't know what to do. I wish I still had some arrows left." **Kagome thought.

She looked around for something to use as a weapon. It was then that she remembered Miroku's staff. It was lying on the ground while Miroku was using his wind tunnel.

**"His staff…..I can use it like before."**

….

"Stop Miroku! Please, don't do this!" called Sango.

She was viscously jabbing at the walls in an effort to break free. If Miroku absorbed too much of Naraku's miasma, he would surely die. Sango was determined to stop that from happening. Sadly, her efforts were in vain. Nothing she or Inuyasha tried seemed to work.

"Wait, what about this girl?" asked Sango.

"What about her?" Inuyasha responded.

"She's Shiori's sister, a tennin. She might be able to get us out of here,"

"Huh? Well wake her up!" He ordered.

Sango put her hand on Emi's forehead. She could tell that she'd been unconscious for a long time. The girl had bruises all over her face and arms. Sango wondered what Naraku did to her. She lightly shook Emi to try and wake her, but it didn't work.

"I can't," said Sango. "It's like she's under a spell."

Inuyasha went over to check it out. He lifted her body and wildly shook her around.

"Hey, you!" he yelled. "Get up!"

But Emi didn't responded. Inuyasha looked at her closer and caught a strange scent from her…an evil scent.

"She's already been injected with miasma," he said. "That bastard!"

"And the added miasma in the air isn't helping much, for anyone."

Miroku's wind tunnel suddenly stopped and Sango feared for the worse.

"Inuyasha! Sango! Stand back!" called Kagome's voice from outside.

"Kagome? What are you doing?" answered Inuyasha. "Get away from here!"

"Just trust me!" she answered back.

Inuyasha, Sango and Kirara moved back.

"Go!" shouted Kagome.

Suddenly, the walls began glowing with spiritual energy. The miasma became instantly purified and the roots melted away.

"Inuyasha! Sango! Are you okay?" asked Kagome running into Inuyasha's arms.

"We're fine," said Sango.

She looked over to Miroku, who was kneeling on the ground in pain. He's taken in too much of Naraku's new and improved Miasma. The demon's poison was weighing a toll on his body. She quickly rushed to his side.

"You've all been reunited again. Your combined power may have been enough to stop Reika, but it won't be a match against me," said Naraku.

"Bastard!" said Inuyasha leaping towards him,

Naraku knocked him away. He instantly pumped more of his miasma at the group, but Miroku put up a sacred barrier. Inuyasha kept fighting Naraku.

"There's nothing you can do," teased Naraku.

Miroku's barrier slowly diminished due to his previous miasma wounds. Suddenly Emi began to wake up. Sango noticed she was squirming and looked down at her. She stared in awe as Emi slowly opened her eyes.

"She's woken up!" Sango exclaimed.

Kagome and Miroku also looked over to Emi. She weakly sat up and stared at them all.

"Where am I?" she asked innocently. She looked at each one of them. "Oh, I know you are! You're Inuyasha's friends."

"Huh," said a confused Kagome. "She knows us?"

"Umm, not exactly. I know who you are, but I've never actually met you," She said shyly. "My people and I were ordered to spy on you."

"But why?" she asked.

Emi looked over at the fighting Inuyasha and Naraku.

"I didn't understand then, but now I do," she said rising to her feet. "Naraku!"

Naraku turned and looked down at the young tennin. Her lilac eyes burned with anger.

"**What? It seems Kagome's spiritual power's cleansed her body," **he thought. **"Without Reika or the injected miasma, I can't control Emi. I must stop her."**

Naraku shot his tentacle roots right for the group.

"No!" yelled Inuyasha as he raced to stop Naraku's purist.

"This is force my imprisonment!" she shouted.

Emi held out her hands in a triangular shape and closed her eyes. When Naraku got close enough, she shot open her eyes and blasted a beam from her hands. The spiritual beam quickly eliminated Naraku's roots and destroyed much of his body.

"You wench," he whispered.

Everyone stared in awe as Naraku fled in a sea of miasma. Emi stared up after him, before looking back at the group.

"He's gone," said Kagome.

"Who in the world are you?" demanded Inuyasha. "And how did you do that?"

"My apologies. I haven't formally introduced myself," said Emi blushing. "My name is Emi, I'm from the sacred lands. I'm Shiori's sister."

"Shiori's sister? But you're so…..nice," Inuyasha marveled.

Emi laughed, "We're not so different. Speaking of which, where's she gone? What happened to Reika?"

"Do you mean the tennin queen?" asked Miroku.

"Yes! Shiori's in grave danger!" said Emi looking around.

…

"You're just like that bastard," said a disheveled Reika. "Just like him. Oh, how I hate him."

Shiori said nothing as she stared down at her dying foe. Reika continued.

"He was supposed to me mine, Mine! Not that wench, Hikari," she spat.

Shiori looked away from Reika. It had been a long time since anyone mentioned her mother by name to her. She had almost forgotten the sound of it. But she continued to listen to Reika speak.

"Long before you were ever thought of, Isao and I were in love. We shared deep passion. But our love was forbidden. The both of us were very aware of this fact," she said attempting to stand. "One day, he came to me and said that our affair must come to an end. I didn't see him after that. Many nights I spent crying over that bastard."

Shiori tried to hide her disgust as Reika continued speaking.

"The day you were born, is when my suspicions began. You were never fit out for the tennin lifestyle. Always making a ruckus of my land, and failing to perform certain tasks. Something about you just didn't seem right. Even as an infant, something about you was a bit off to me.I can remember that day, as if it was yesterday. Shortly after you were born, your foolish mother snuck you out of the sacred lands,"

"What?" Shiori exclaimed.

"Yes, that was something else he didn't tell you," said Reika. "Your first time leaving the sacred lands wasn't 50, but 400 years ago. I followed after you. It was then that I discovered your true form. That wretch, she didn't even sense me. As I was following, I realized you were going to meet Isao in some cave in a volcano."

**"A cave…in a volcano?" **Shiori wondered. **"Could she mean Toutousai's cave?"**

She remembered her brief meeting with Toutousai.

_"Who are you?" asked Toutousaid._

_ "Nobody," Shiori flatly responded._

_ "Nonsense! I know I remember you from somewhere,"_

**"But how could he have remembered me, I was only an infant,"**

"Unfortunately, Isao sensed me and stopped me from entering after you," continued Reika,"We had a brief encounter before I left. I suspect that Isao never told your mother about what I saw. She thought her secret was safe for years but I knew everything. Of course I couldn't just banish an infant, it would tarnish my image. So I waited until you were of age. It wasn't until Chiyao came to me and expressed her concern with her daughters well being."

"Emi's mother?" asked Shiori.

"Yes, it seemed she was unhappy about her daughter hanging around the seed of a shinigami. She was gracious enough to tell me everything she knew about your birth. Though, I didn't need her information, because I already had it," said Reika with a smug.

**"She betrayed my mother…how could she do that?" **Shiori turned her back from Reika.

"Of course this all could have been avoided if you were never born," said Reika. "You were never meant to be born! If it weren't for you, he would have come back to me. It's not like he cared about your life anyway! I don't even know why he through the trouble of having you! You worthless little brat!"

With her last bit of strength, she summoned her power into her fist and tried to claw Shiori's head. At that moment, Inuyasha and the gang came racing towards them.

"Shiori!" Emi called. "Watch out!"

But Shiori had long sensed Reika approaching. After learning about everything, she could barely contain herself any longer. Shiori closed her eyes and sighed as she prepared to unsheathe her sword.

"Shiori! No!" Emi screamed.

Just as Shiori was about to deliver a final blow, someone else beat her to it. She watched as a surge of energy raged toward Reika's body. Emi screeched as her body dematerialized in the blast. All that was left of her were the 7 tainted shards.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha stated.

Sesshomaru slowly stepped out of the shadows. He casually glanced over Shiori.

**"Did he come to save her?"** wondered Kagome. **"It's not like him to go out of his way for anyone."**

Sesshomaru didn't seem to acknowledge that there was anyone else around. Not even Inuyasha. The only person he seemed to notice was Shiori.

"So this is where you've been," he nonchalantly said to her. "Taking care of more family affairs?"

She looked over to Emi, "they're no family mine."

"Shiori," said Emi weakly, "why do you look at me with such cold eyes."

"Did you know about it?" Shiori questioned.

"No about what?"

"About my father and Reika. Did you know about it?" aseked Shiori.

Emi looked to her feet, "I'm sorry, Shiori. I didn't want to tell you. I thought it would upset you. We hoped you would never find out."

"We?" she inquired. "You mean you and your mother?"

"Your mother knew about the affair as well,"

"So you all knew? Is there anything else you're hiding from me, Emi?" she demanded.

Emi didn't know what to say. Although she couldn't sense Shiori's emotions, she could definitely see them in her eyes. Shiori tried to hide her pain to the best of her ability, but it was no use. She could feel the sympathy seeping out from everyone.

"Shiori, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you," said Shiori fighting back her tears.

"Hurt me?" Shiori scoffed. "Don't insult me any further."

Shiori turned to pray over Reika's death. She then began to walk away, but Sesshomaru stopped her.

"There are more of them coming," he said.

She looked up to the sky and sensed more tennin flying towards them. Reika's subjects were coming. She sighed deeply.

**"They must be coming to apprehend me for the death of Reika,"**

The fleet of tennin landed down in the grass in fro not them. All of them dressed in the traditional tennin robes. Shiori recognized that these tennin were Reika's advisors.

"I am Jirou, second in command to Reika," said one of the men. "Hello Shiori and company."

Shiori didn't respond and continued to stare them down.

"She's, uh, not in the best mood right now," said Emi.

"Emi," he said with relief, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Please, this whole thing wasn't Shiori's fault. It was Reika. She-"

"We know," he said cutting her off. "We've been watching everything. Reika hadn't been herself lately. We could never bring ourselves to stand up to her, but we knew you could Shiori."

Shiori still continued to stare at them.

"Shiori, thank-you for stopping her. You have our gratitude," said Jirou.

"You may keep your gratitude; I've no use for it. Anyway, I'm not the one who killed her," she said walking away from them.

"Wait, where are you going? Aren't you going to come back with us now that Reika's passed?" he asked.

"No, I have no interest in returning to that terrible place," she called over her shoulder. "It's filled with too many bad memories."

"Please, come back with us my sister," Emi pleased softly.

Shiori stopped, "You are no sister of mine. And to think I even considered rescuing you….."

"Shiori, wait! I'm sorry!" this time Emi didn't try to fight back her tears.

"Inuyasha, take care of these shards," she turned to Sesshomaru. "I have no more business here, we may leave now."

Sesshomaru said nothing as they walked on.

Kagome watched them leave and bent down to pick up the shards.

"I should have told her, I shouldn't have kept such a secret," said Emi sadly.

**"There she goes again. Just what's going on with her?" **Thought Inuyasha.

"Emi," said Jirou. "We must also go as well."

"But what about Shiori?"

"She doesn't wish to return and we can't force her," he said sadly. "It's a real shame. We would have loved to have her back. We understand her situation a little better now. And with Reika gone, things would have been easier for her. But, she has made her choice."

**"Shiori, I won't rest until I make things right between us," **She said.

…..

For the longest time, Shiori walked ahead of Sesshomaru. She couldn't bear to be around anyone. Eventually, Shiori slowed down and allowed him to catch up with her. She turned to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru….."She said looking away from him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Why did you come to my aid?" she asked.

Sesshomaru turned to her. She was now looking directly at him.

"I caught Naraku's scent as well as your own. So I followed it," he said flatly. "I was only curious."

**"That still doesn't explain why he stepped in just as I was about to kill Reika. It was as if he was stopping me from doing it to save me from the other tennin's wrath. But Lord Sesshomaru couldn't possibly know about that. I haven't told him anything. Though they seemed okay with everything that happened anyway, what if things hadn't gone as smoothly? What if I really did kill her, and they wanted revenge?"**

"What are you staring at?" he asked.

She shook her head, "nothing."

**"Looks like he isn't talking…..as expected. Oh well. At least my business with the tennin is over. Reika's dead and my ties with Emi are officially cut."**

"Rin has been asking about you," he said.

"She has?" she responded with surprise.

"Yes, it seems she misses you,"

"Did you miss me as well, my lord?" Shiori teased.

"hmph," he scoffed. "A ridiculous question."

"….am I allowed a ridiculous answer? You know what, it doesn't matter. I'm just going to assume that's a yes," she said happily.

Sesshomaru grunted, but Shiori didn't seem to mind. She was just trying to keep her mind off everything that happened. She wanted to forget about everything Emi and Reika told her. She even wanted to forget about her father.

_" No matter what anyone says, I've always loved and cared about you….Believe the truth,"_

**"He expected all of this to happen…..that's why he came to me and told me that. But just what is the truth….Father, you didn't give me much to go on. At least I know what my next move will be; I must pay a visit to Toutousai,"**

She unsheathed her sword and glanced over it. She figured that Toutousai must have forged it long ago. Her father just waited to retrieve it for her…..after she was banished from home.

**"Wait, did father foresee my banishment from the sacred lands too? He knew all of this would happen and yet,"**

_"….Believe the truth,"_

**"I don't know what to believe, Father,"**

"Lost in thought?" inquired Sesshomaru. He noticed her staring at her sword for the longest time.

"Something like that," she answered.

"Well you won't have much time to hear your thoughts," he said.

"Why do you say that?"

But as soon as she asked, she received her answer.

"Lady Shiori!" called Rin as she hopped up and down.

Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un were waiting underneath a giant tree. Jaken turned and looked at Shiori with disgust.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you brought that wretch back with you?" he asked.

"Yes, it's nice to see you as well," she answered sarcastically.

Rin ran over to Shiori and gave her big hug. Shiori, who was slightly startled by the gesture, awkwardly pat her on the back.

"I'm so glad you came back!" said Rin looking up at Shiori. "I missed you so much! We went to your meadow many times, but you weren't there."

"Did you now," she said looking at Sesshomaru. But he was already looking away from her.

"Are you going to travel with us?" asked Rin.

"For now," said Shiori.

Rin seemed satisfied by her answer and happily hummed to herself.

"What? You're coming back with us? I'll have you know that things have gone much smoother since you've left! We don't need you back!" shouted Jaken.

"Translation: Shiori, life without you has been absolutely boring. Please, come back to us, please," Shiori jeered.

"Ugh! That's not what I meant at all!" shrieked Jaken as he wildly waved his arms.

"Jaken, if you keep flapping your arms like that you might accidently take flight!" She laughed.

Jaken continued to rant and rave as Shiori teased him.

"Making fun of Jaken always makes me feel better," she sighed.

"Feel better? Why do you need to feel better? Are you sad?" asked Rin.

"No, I'm just fine," she answered.

But Shiori was lying to herself and everyone around her. It bothered her just how deeply affected she was by what happened. Shiori's emotions were conflicted and out of place. She wasn't sure how to feel. But one thing was certain, she felt betrayed by Emi for the second time.


	15. Mind Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha only my OC :(**

* * *

><p>"Lady Shiori, you're leaving already?" whined Rin. "But you just got here."<p>

"Only for a little while, I'm coming back," said Shiori as she removed the flowers from her hair. "Rin, how many times must I tell you not to put decapitated flower heads in my hair?"

"But they make you look so pretty!" she said smiling.

"No one is going to take me seriously if I look 'pretty',"

"But I take you seriously Lady Shiori!" Rin beamed.

"If you did there wouldn't be flowers in my hair," Shiori muttered under her breath.

"And just where are you going this time?" demanded Jaken.

"I'm going to visit Toutousai, he might have some useful information about my father," she answered.

"Why not just go to the netherworld and talk to your father yourself?" he asked.

"Because he's not in the netherworld, he's been banished to the fiery pits of hell," she said flatly. "I don't know about you, Jaken, but that's not on my list of places to go."

"Aren't they the same thing?"

"No, hell is much worse," she said softly.

"Well, what does Toutousai know about you anyway?"

"I don't know, that would be the whole point of the visit. To find out what information he knows," she held out her blade, "but I believe he made this sword."

"Well, don't forget, he did move away. I doubt you'll ever find him!" Jaken teased

"I don't think he moved permanently. He only moved himself temporarily out of fear of Lord Sesshomaru," she said.

"Well, he can be terrifying when he's angered," said Jaken trembling.

Shiori looked up into the sky. She'd never actually seen Lord Sesshomaru angry before. She'd seen him annoyed and highly irritated, but never incredibly angry. She tried to picture it in her mind, but she just couldn't. She was just never around whenever he became enraged—how convenient for her.

"Lady Shiori, may I come with you?" asked Rin.

"Why?"

"Because I like spending time with you," she said shyly.

Shiori really didn't know what to say. That was the first time anyone ever told her that. She had no idea how to respond. Just what was with this girl?

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were blushing, eh Shiori?" Jaken teased as he poked her with his staff. "Ever since Rin's come along you've become soft. It's like you're not even your evil self anymore. I can finally live comfortably."

Shiori snatched away Jaken's staff and aimed it at him, "Staff of 2 heads!"

She chased Jaken around Ah-Un and blasted him with fire. Jaken ran for dear life but couldn't manage to escape Shiori's wrath.

"Ouch! Ow! Okay I take it back! You're not soft! You're evil! You have a heart of stone!" cried Jaken in pain.

"Too late!" she casually said as she continued burning him.

Rin watched the entire scene from the grass.

**"Wow, Lady Shiori's even more violent than Lord Sesshomaru," **she thought. **"But deep down inside I know she's a good person. They both are."**

Sesshomaru casually walked up and observe what was going on. He was curious as to why Shiori was attacking Jaken. Yet, he did nothing to stop it.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You've returned!" said Rin happily.

Shiori stopped when she realized Sesshomaru was back. She hid the staff behind her back, then through it at Jaken's head.

"Ow, you stupid girl!" he yelped. "It's bad enough I now have 1st degree burns all over my body!"

"Lord Sesshomaru," said Shiori, "I must leave you all once again."

"My lord, she's going to go see Toutousai. Might we go with her? You might be able to force him to forge you a new sword now that you have Tokijin."

"No," he said. "I have no need for such things. You are free to go, Shiori."

"Yes, I'll go right awa-"

Shiori suddenly fell to the ground in mid sentence. Rin quickly dashed to her head.

"Lady Shiori! Lady Shiori!" she cried as she shook her body. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's passed out," said Jaken.

Sesshomaru briskly walked over to the unconscious girl.

**"I'm receiving a strange demonic aura from her. It's similar to that of the soul pall bearers." **He moved her hair out of her face and looked into her eyes. They were lifeless and cold. **"Her pupils have changed color and elongated. Her body temperature's even dropped. She has the appearance of a corpse, yet I can still feel her breathing. What's the meaning of this?"**

"Lady Shiori!" called Rin

…

"Lady Shiori!" echoed Rin's voice through the darkness.

Shiori slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on a cold floor in the middle of darkness. She tried to sit up, but couldn't move her body. She tried to call out to Rin, but found she couldn't speak either. The only thing she could do was move her eyes.

**"What's going on?" **She thought. **"Am I inside of my mind again?"**

She tried to move again, but it was hopeless. She was completely paralyzed. She could still hear Rin's frantic cries for her. But she could do nothing but listen.

**"Father? Are you here?"**

"I'm here, Shiori," he answered her thoughts.

He materialized in front of her. She could barely see his face as it loomed over her. He knelt down to her side.

**"You can hear me?"**

"Of course I can, we're inside your mind. There's nothing you can hide from me," he said darkly.

**"You've got some nerve coming here. Release me at once,"**

"But if I did that, you would never listen to me,"

**"Why on Earth should I listen to anything you have to say?"**

He didn't say anything, only stared down at her. While her expression didn't say it, he knew she was boiling with anger. He could feel it. She would never listen to him no matter what state she was in.

**"Release me!"**

"As you wish, my daughter," he said to her.

**"You have no right to call me that,"**

He placed his index finger on her forehead and a wave of energy trickled down her body. Shiori blinked, and was suddenly able to move her arm. She slowly gained feeling in the rest of her body. Shiori sat up and stared at her father. They were now face to face. Her violet eyes burned with rage. Without even thinking twice about it, she swung her fist at her father. He easily dodged it.

"How dare you invade my mind!" she shouted. "You have no right to be here. Especially after everything that's happened."

She unsheathed her sword and attempted to slice his head off. He quickly avoided each of her advances.

"Why!" she angrily shouted. "Why didn't you tell me about Reika? Why didn't you tell me I met you once before as an infant? Why didn't you tell me anything?"

He caught her blade with one hand and looked deep into her eyes, "I wanted you to find out everything through your own experiences."

"My own experiences? What about Kikyo? You practically put her in my path. That didn't happen by sheer chance of fate," she snapped.

She put her hand to his chest and fired a spiritual blast. But he quickly disappeared. Shiori looked around for him in the darkness.

"Get out of my head!" she ordered.

"Shiori...always remember what I said to you during our last visit. I meant what I said," boomed Isao's voice from all around her.

"You are nothing but a liar," she spat.

"It's disappointing that you think that," he said. "I can't change what's in your heart. Only you can do that. I can already feel it changing,"

"You couldn't be further from the truth," she said searching the darkness for him. "Show yourself!"

"Everything I did was for a specific reason," echoed his voice.

"Did Reika murder my mother?" she questioned.

He didn't respond.

She angrily stomped on the ground, "Answer me!"

An icy wind tussled her long dark hair. She turned away as a swirl of wind and light formed in front of her. Isao appeared before her, his eyes were full of sorrow.

"Yes," he solemnly said.

For the first time in her life, Shiori felt her heart stop beating. She couldn't even bring herself to look him in the eye. Her father was indirectly responsible for the death of her mother. How as she suppose to feel about that?

"Shiori, look at me," he said to her.

But she refused. She continued to look over to the side. What was happening to her? Isao put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but she rejected him. She angrily slashed at him over and over. He had no choice but to block her attacks with his own sword.

"Hell wrath!" she shouted.

Her father countered her attack with one she'd never seen before.

"Doomsday strike!" he called out.

A swirl of grey energy emitted from the sword and shot through the middle of Shiori's energy. It pushed back some of her attack. Shiori stood her ground the deadly strike approached.

**"This power…..if I'm killed here, my body will also die."**

Before she could move, Isao swooped in and whisked her out the way. She angrily tried to break free from his grasp, but he held her closely to his chest. The more she fought, the tighter he held on.

"It's been such a long time since I've held you like this," he said calmly. "I haven't held you in my arms since you were a newborn,"

"Put me down!" she demanded. "I want nothing to do with you."

"What happened with your mother wasn't right and I apologize for that," he said. "But you have to know this; I did love your mother."

"Why must you continue to insult me with more lies?" she quietly asked.

"I have never lied to you," he shot back.

"No, you just withheld information,"

"It's true though, I did love your mother. But after everything that happened with Reika, I knew we could never be together," he said to her.

Shiori finally stopped squirming around and lay limp in her father's arms. She looked into his pleading eyes.

"You claim you loved her, yet you did nothing to prevent her death," she said softly.

"Yes, Reika and I were together. But I could always feel that her heart was full of darkness. And yet, I loved her anyway. But when I first laid eyes on your mother, I felt a happiness like I'd never felt before in my life. It was love at first sight," he said. "I will always regret not stepping up to save Hikari."

"Lust at first sight seems more accurate," she said dryly. "You got what you wanted, so you were done with her."

"No, it wasn't just lust," he said. "I loved her. But we never had a chance. It is forbidden for shinigami to have relationships with any other beings. I'd already walked the line with my relationship with Reika."

"So my mother wasn't worth the risk?" she asked.

"No, that's not it at all. By that point, I'd already endangered myself and Reika,"

"Then why did you have one last rendezvous with mother?" She demanded to know. "Why did you ask for her to bear you a child? What were your plans for me? Did you plan for me to fight your battles?"

"Shiori, you always did ask all the wrong questions," he said somberly. "But I suppose you'll have the answers you seek soon enough."

"You're supposed to be dead," she said with aggrivation. "Why are you still lingering around?"

"Because you still need me," he whispered. "I'm the only one who understands you."

"You don't understand me at all," she said. "You don't know anything."

"Shiori, I do understand you. I know that you're conflicted with your emotions right now. I know you feel betrayed by everyone. Emi, your mother, myself. I even know about your feelings for Sesshomaru," he said.

"Get out of my head!" she ordered. "Right now!"

Shiori fought to break free from his grasp. But Isao wouldn't let go of her.

"Curse deflect!" she cried as he energy emitted from her body.

Isao released her and sprang backwards. She fell to the ground and bounced back as well. He glanced at her.

"You know very well that you can't hide your emotions from me. Where do you think you received that ability from?" he said to her.

"You know, you're becoming a real menace to my life," she said pointing her sword in his face. "You think just because you can feel my emotions, you can understand them? Even I don't understand my own emotions. But I know I don't have feelings for Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Like I said, you can't hide your emotions from me," he said. "Shiori, go to Toutousai. Listen to what he has to tell you. Afterwards, we'll talk again. I'm sure you'll have much more to ask me. In the mean time, become more aware of your own feelings and emotions."

His face began to disappear in another swirl of light. Shiori shielded her eyes from the blinding light. Her body was waking up again.

**"Become more aware of my own feelings and emotions? What nonsense….." **she thought.

"Look Lord Sesshomaru, she's starting to come back to normal. Her eyes are turning back to normal," echoed Rin's voice through the light.

The blinding light slowly disappeared and Shiori could finally see. She saw Rin's face smiling down at her. Sesshomaru was also looking down at her. She quickly realized that she was lying in his arm and propped up on his knee. He took note of her surprised expression and slowly sat her up.

**"He was holding me….." **she thought.

"What happened to you?" he casually asked her. "You looked as if you were caught in a trance."

"It was my father's doing. He went into my mind," she responded.

"But I thought you said your father was dead," said Rin.

"Yes," said Shiori dryly. "He is dead. And I wish he would stay that way."

"So he's a ghost?"

Shiori shook her head, "no, my father's not technically dead. His body has been placed in permanent slumber. He projected his spirit into my mind. He might as well be dead."

Shiori stood up and brushed the dirt off her. Rin hopped up as well.

"Just what happened between the 2 of you?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I can't really say," she confessed. "I'm not exactly sure myself.

"Well, whatever took place sure seemed to upset you," he said standing.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, you were crying. I've never seen you cry before," he said walking away.

"Don't leave me my lord!" called Jaken. He raced after him.

**"I was crying…But why?"**

Rin looked up at Shiori, "did your father say something mean to you Lady Shiori?"

Shiori was confused now. She didn't cry at all while she was inside her mind with her father. At least….she didn't remember crying. One of the last things he said to her was to become more aware of her own emotions. Was this one of the things he meant? Her father always seemed to be testing her for something. Just what did she need to prove to him anyway?

"I'm leaving now Rin," she announced. "Go and catch up with Lord Sesshomaru."

"But I want to go with you. Please, may I come?" she pleaded.

"This is something I want to do alone," she said placing a hand on Rin's shoulder. "But I'll be back before you know it."

"Okay," sighed Rin sadly. "I'll miss you."

Shiori nodded and watched Rin run after Sesshomaru. As she watched her go, she felt a subtle sadness in her heart. She would miss the young human girl. And she would also miss Lord Sesshomaru….though she didn't want to admit that to anyone. She wouldn't allow herself to think about what her father said to her.

**"That's absolutely ridiculous,"** she thought. **"I don't have feelings for him. I could never….."**


	16. Gin Tsugunai

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha only my oc**

* * *

><p>It was early morning by the time Shiori arrived at Toutousai's volcano valley. She quietly stumbled upon him sleeping in his cave. He was snoring rather loudly as he lay curled up on his stone bed. Shiori stared at the elderly demon before gently tapping him on the shoulder.<p>

"Excuse me," she said while attempting to wake him up. "Master Toutousai?"

He continued to snore on.

"Wake up, I need to speak with you," she said louder.

Nothing appeared to be working on him. Shiori was steadily growing impatient with the sleeping geezer. It was after sunrise, he should've been up already in the first place. Shiori placed a hand on his shoulder and shocked him with her purification.

"Ahhhh!" he shrieked as he shot up to the ceiling.

He hit his head and landed back on the stone bed. He angrily stared at Shiori as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Oh good, you're awake," she said innocently.

"Sesshomaru's mate? What are you doing here?" he spat.

Before she could respond, Toutousai frantically jumped up. He peered over Shiori's shoulder and stared at the entrance. He was visually terrified.

"Oh no! He's not back is he?" he asked. "Where's Sesshomaru? That brat just won't quit!"

Toutousai quickly tried to pack up his things and make a mad dash. Shiori calmly watched as he ran around like a chicken with no head. She stood up and cut him off. He ran into her and bounced back, injuring his other shoulder.

"Lord Sesshomaru isn't here," she said. "I came alone."

"You have?" he said calming down some. "Why would he send you here alone?"

"He didn't send me at all. I came to speak with you for my own reasons," she responded.

"What could possibly need to speak with me about?"

She unsheathed her sword, "I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me."

When Toutousai saw her drawing her weapon, he became horror stricken all over again. He jumped back and hid behind his bed.

"You are here to kill me! No, please don't kill me! I'll forge you a new weapon!" he pleaded.

Shiori rolled her eyes, "will you just examine the sword? I'm not going to kill you, old man."

Toutousai's head popped up from behind the stone bed. He slowly came out of hiding to examine the sword. He took it from her and held it close to his face.

"This blade," he said softly. "I made it. This is Gin tsugunai."

"Gin tsugunai?" she asked.

"Yes, I made it for a man centuries ago. Where did you find it?" he demanded.

"My father gave it to me nearly half a century ago," she said.

"Your father? What was your name again?"

"My name is Shiori," she said slowly.

His eyes widened, "Of course, why didn't I notice it sooner. I knew I'd seen you before somewhere. Though you were only a baby then, I recognize your unique aura."

"Please, Master Toutousai, tell me everything you know about me," she said softly. "Even the minor things. I want to know everything."

"Has Isao not told you anything?" asked a curious Toutousai.

"He didn't give me much to go on," she confessed.

"How is your father?"

"Dead," she deadpanned.

"Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that," he said offering his condolences.

She shrugged, "It's alright. He's with me in spirit….**literally….**"

"Isao was a very mysterious person," said Toutousai with a deep sigh "I never quite understood him. He showed up here one day completely out of the blue. I'd never seen anyone like him before. Instantly, I had a feeling that he wasn't of this world. He asked me to create a sword out of some coal he brought with him."

"Out of coal?" asked Shiori staring at Gin tsugunai. "This sword is made of coal?"

"Not just any ordinary coal, my dear. This was coal used to fuel the fiery pits of hell. By then, he'd already explained to me his shinigami status."

"I see," she said. "So then, all shinigami swords are made of this substance?"

He shook his head, "no, only your particular weapon. When he came to me with the coal, I refused to make him a sword. It just couldn't be done. That coal was tainted with so much hate and demonic aura. I would have been killed by the sword while forging it. I, myself, can't handle such demonic aura. There wasn't a wielder in the world that would be able to use it. It surely would've possessed anyone who tired. I'm sure you've heard of the demonic blade Sounga?"

"Yes, it was the sword of hell and conquest. It could summon 100 souls from the underworld. I've heard of its existence and disappearance," she said.

"Indeed, it was a very dangerous sword that not many demons could wield," he explained. "It was created from a similar substance and became possessed by an evil dragon spirit. So naturally, I refused to create a sword from that coal. Your father understood this, and left. He returned many years later, but this time with a woman and child. Your mother and yourself."

"What happened then," she asked completely engulfed in the story.

"He also brought the coal rocks again. He presented them before me, and asked again that I make a weapon out of them. Before I could refuse his request again, He cut me off. Your mother then decided to step forward. She held her hand over the rocks and purified them. They instantly turned silver. With the demonic evil of the coal suppressed, I finally agreed to make a sword for him."

**"And this is why my blade is silver, and not black like a traditional shinigami blade,"**

"Shortly after that, your father sensed a presence nearby and went to go deal with it. Your mother stayed inside and held you close. It was then that you opened your eyes and looked at me for the first time. You had an expression very similar to the one you have now. Your little eyes were full of inquisition. Your mother warned me of the dangers you would face in the future. And so, she told me that's why the sword was being commissioned. It was so Isao could protect you should you ever leave the sacred lands."

"He never told her the truth, did he?" she asked. "He never told her about his prior visit with you."

"No," he confessed. "I'm afraid he didn't. As far as she knew, the sword was for your father could protect you. She didn't know about our first meeting regarding a sword. I'm not sure what he told that woman."

"Well it sounds to me like he just used her for her purification powers," she flatly stated.

"Perhaps, but perhaps not," said Toutousai.

"So then what happened?" she asked.

"Your father returned, and began the sword's commission. I explained that the sword would take awhile to be completed. So Isao said he'd return for it. A bout a month or so later, he did."

"And he returned alone?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. "It was only him. He asked to see the sword and was marveled by it."

"Why is that?" she asked. "It never occurred to me that it was anything extraordinary."

"That's because you can't separate it's aura from your own," he said.

"Now what are you going on about?"

"Like you, Gin tsugunai is the perfect blend of spiritual and demonic power. I'll bet you've never even sensed it's aura before."

She tried to recall a time when she felt Gin tsugunai's separate aura. It was true; she'd never been able to sense it. All these years, she thought it was no different than any other katana. It sure didn't look any different.

"You're able to transmit both spiritual and demonic energy through that blade, right?" he asked.

She nodded.

"That's not something you can do with just any sword. It's special," he said. "Your father explained that the sword wasn't for him, but his daughter Shiori. The half tennin, half shinigami child I'd met. He asked me to hold on to it for him. With that, he disappeared and I didn't see him again for centuries."

"Until 50 years ago, when I was exiled from the sacred lands," she added.

"Yes, that's precisely the reason he came to claim the sword. You were on your own, and completely unprotected. You had no idea how to utilize your new found power. It was time to reunite you with Gin tsugunai,"

She looked up at him, "he didn't really explain much to me at that time. Even though it was my first time meeting him, I had no doubt he was my father. Something told me he was telling the truth—I could feel it. I'd never been able to feel another's emotions before."

"What did he say to you?"

"Like I said, he didn't explain much. He briefly introduced himself, and handed me the sword. He told me wield with all my might and always respect the dead. After that, he vanished from my sight," she looked down, "he never told me how to use it. He never even answered my questions about my life. I had to figure out everything on my own…even my newfound abilities."

"It might have been his way of making you stronger," said Toutousai.

**"So my father had me for the sole purpose of wielding a sword? That's why he mated with a tennin, in order to create a wilder for** **Gin tsugunai. He needed the perfect blend of spiritual and demonic power. He needed…me. My father commissioned my birth, just like he commissioned the creation of this sword….."**

"You've been awfully quite Miss," said Toutousai breaking her train of thought. "What seems to be on your mind?"

"I just want to know why," she said quietly. "Why did he want that sword forged in the first place?"

"That, I don't know," he responded honestly. "He never told me why. The only thing he said was to remember you. And I have."

Shiori rose to her feet and gently placed her sword back in its sheath.

"Thank you for everything, Master Toutousai. I really do appreciate it," she said going for the exit. **"But there's still so much I don't know. I'm leaving with more questions than I arrived with."**

"Take care Shiori," he said while waving. "And please, do something about that mate of yours! I'm getting sick of his death threats."

She sighed, "He's not my mate, you old geezer!"

"Oh, would you prefer I called him your lover?" he asked.

Shiori blankly stared at him. She couldn't believe how quickly he managed to switch her mood. It was unbelievable!

"Do you mind? I'm trying to somberly storm out of here! But you're making that extremely difficult!" she yelled.

"Yep," he said. "I had my doubts earlier, but you and Sesshomaru are a match made in heaven. Or hell…well, in your case both."

Shiori eyeballed him as she pointed her finger at his foot and zapped him. He yelled in pain as he hopped around on one foot. Shiori crossed her arms and promptly walked out. It was now the evening. Shiori hadn't realized that she spent all day talking with Toutousai. Time flies when you're learning about the bastardly deeds your father did. She had so much to think about now. Her father was right; she did have more questions to ask him after her meeting with Toutousai. She looked at the sword on her hip.

**"Gin tsugunai ….so that's your name. I had no idea it was such a unique weapon. Unique to me, that is. My father was commissioning this sword's creation long before I was even born. He was unable to create the type of sword that he wanted without purifying the coal rocks from hell. But he would be unable to wield this purified version, so he had to find someone who could. Someone with the perfect blend of spiritual and demonic aura, just like the sword. But why? What threat was he trying to defeat? And was he passing said threat onto to me to fight?"**

Toutousai watched her from the front of cage.

**"At least I got her to leave in a slightly better mood," **he thought rubbing his chin. **"Just what kind of plans do you have for her Isao?"**

…**..**

Sesshomaru stared out onto the nighttime horizon. His long silver hair was caught in a warm gentle breeze. He stayed as still as a statue as Shiori approached from behind.

"Were you waiting for me?" she asked.

She didn't expect for them to still be in the meadow. They should've been long gone by now. She looked around for Rin and Jaken because she hadn't sensed them nearby. Shiori figured they were out foraging for food.

"Have you found the answers you were looking for?" he asked completely ignoring her question.

She looked down, "No, I only found more questions. I'm growing tired of this puzzle. Just when I think I have all the puzzle pieces….."

She stood beside him and also stared out into the horizon. She felt like she would forever be trapped in her father's endless maze. It was, after all, the only purpose of her existence. Or so it seemed.

"What do you think it means to live?" she asked.

"The meaning of life?" he asked turning to her. "I suppose that has different meaning depending on the person."

He continued to look at her under moonlight. He'd never seen such a sadden expression her face before. Even when she was crying while mind battling her father, she never had that expression. He'd noticed a steady change in her behavior lately, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. Shiori felt his gaze and turned to face him.

"What does it mean to you?" she somberly asked.

He didn't say anything. He only looked away to avoid Shiori's gaze. No one had ever asked him that question before. Until now, he was never faced with the fact that he didn't have an appropriate answer.

**"What is she getting at? Just what did Toutousai say to her about her father?"**

"To get the most out of living and find what you seek most. I seek to fight and defeat the strongest opponents in battle. I seek to build an empire and continue my father's legacy," he answered.

"What I seek most is to find out the truth about my birth. So then my meaning of life, is to find out why I live? And once I discover the truth, I'll have nothing left to live for…..but to death," she said sadly.

Shiori was now looking down at her sheathed sword. What step would she take next? Should she stay with Sesshomaru and the others, or should she wander off on her own? It wasn't like anything really mattered to her anymore. Her father would be coming to meet her again. This time, she wouldn't fight him.

**"It's possible that my life does have some purpose…my father meant for me to use this sword against some kind of foe of his,"**

She thought back to what Kikyo told her about the Shikon jewel. It was so valuable, that even the lords of the underworld were after it's power. When he refused to deliver it to them, they killed him.

**"Father had a reason for refusing to deliver the jewel. Perhaps he thought they were already too powerful and corrupted….he was afraid of what would happen….."**

Shiori suddenly looked up. She felt like a haze had been lifted from her eyes.

"**I think I understand now, the lords of the underworld must've been after the jewel for centuries. But they could never get their hands on it. So they released more and more demons into the world to retrieve it. My father must have seen this, and vowed to stop them. That's why he went to Toutousai for a sword. He wanted to defeat the lords. But because of the dangers of using the coal rocks, his plan was put on hold. He had to find away to purify the rocks. And so, he went to Reika. Because her heart was so badly corrupted, she couldn't correctly purify the coal…..and that's why he turned to my mother. It was then that he realized only someone of half tennin and half shinigami could use the sword to its capacity….which is why I was conceived."**

Sesshomaru had been watching her silent epiphany the entire time. The sad expression disappeared from her face, and her eyes appeared to harden. Her face went back to being the blank slate that it usually was. He felt….relief.

"No," she said after moments of silence. "That's not my purpose at all. It's all become clear now. My purpose in life is to fight my father's battle and defeat the lords of the underworld."

"And you suddenly came to that conclusion?" he asked dryly.

"I finally had enough pieces of the puzzle to come to that conclusion," she said sharply.

"If that's the case," he said, "then you're merely just a tool to him."

"That's a fact I've known for years," she stated.

"**What a strange girl…." **Thought Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" called Jaken.

Both Sesshomaru and Shiori turned to see Jaken running towards them. He was panting as usual.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin's been kidnapped by Kagura!" he shrieked.

"Kagura?" asked Shiori. "Who is this Kagura?"

"She's one of Naraku's incarnations," Jaken explained.

"Naraku," she said with absolute disgust. "You let Rin fall into his filthy hands?"

"I tried to stop her! But she attacked me with her evil wind and flew off with the girl," he said.

"Ah, there's the problem," she said crossing her arms. "You're so weak, that whatever force you put up was easily knocked down…without the slightest bit of effort."

"Why you no good little-" But Jaken was suddenly cut off.

Naraku was silently sitting behind them all. He was once again clothed in his baboon cloak.

"Do not worry Lord Sesshomaru. If you should satisfy my request, the girl called Rin will be returned to you," bellowed his voice from under the cloak.

"So we meet again," said Sesshomaru calmly. "What are you planning this time?"

"Oh it's nothing special, I just want you to kill Inuyasha," he stated.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but we aren't exactly fond of ultimatums," said Shiori dryly.

"Shiori, you're looking well," said Naraku darkly. "I never expected you to be in such high hopes….especially after everything that happened with your sister. You remember the brutal images I showed you of her? You wouldn't want Rin to end up that way, would you? All Lord Sesshomaru must do is kill Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru smiled darkly, "Tell me, why are going through all this trouble for something so trivial?"

He instantly ran up and slashed Naraku with his claw. His body was completely destroyed.

"It was another demon puppet," said Shiori.

"Did he really think that he could call me into action, just for the sake of a human?" said Sesshomaru.

"Will you forsake the girl?" asked a surprised Jaken.

Shiori was surprised also, though she hid it well. She watched as Sesshomaru walked away from her.

"**I can sense him….Naraku's very near. But just a moment ago, I felt nothing at all. Lord Sesshomaru must be following his scent….is this what he wants? For us to follow him?"**

She quickly went after Sesshomau.

"Wait, where are you going?" Jaken panicked "Don't leave me!"


	17. Naraku's Twisted Form

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha only my OC**

* * *

><p>"Lord Sesshomaru! What do you intend on doing?" asked Jaken.<p>

Jaken finally managed to catch up to Sesshomaru and Shiori. They were steadily walking to the edge of the forest.

"Will one of you please explain what's going on? Why are you walking aimlessly?" whined Jaken.

Neither one of them said anything and continued on through the forest.

"It's here," said Sesshomaru after much silence.

He stopped walking and stared at the clearing ahead of him. Shiori was also looking in that direction.

"Huh?" said a confused Jaken. "What's here?"

"Naraku's castle," answered Shiori.

"But I don't see anything here!" said Jaken looking around. "Where is it?"

A swirl of demonic power suddenly appeared in front of them—it was Naraku's barrier! It quickly disappeared, revealing a hidden fortress.

"The barrier…opened?" said an astound Jaken.

**"Naraku's barrier has certainly increased in strength since we last battled. How could he have strengthened it in such a short period?" **thought Shiori

They continued on until they entered the courtyard of the castle. Naraku was there waiting for them. His evil aura filled the air.

"Deliberately leaking out your scent so that I would find your castle," said Sesshomaru. "Is your way of an invitation to me?"

"Just sending out an invitation wouldn't bring you here, would it?" asked Naraku darkly.

**"It's true. In order to get Lord Sesshomaru to do anything, ask him to do the complete opposite,"** thought Shiori rolling her eyes.

"The girl you seek is not here," said Naraku. "The miasma in the air of the castle would kill her for sure. The girl is in custody outside of the castle. There's no need to worry about her."

"Naraku," said Sesshomaru coolly, "do me the honor of at least realizing that I'm not here simply to save Rin,"

"I understand that," said Naraku. "You are the kind that doesn't like taking instruction from other people. You will not kill Inuyasha when instructed. Nor will look for the girl either. Instead, you've come to kill me."

"Hmph," said Sesshomaru, "you talk as if I just walked into your trap. We'll discuss your intentions later…..that is, if you make it through the night."

**"Sesshomaru, I shall have your power whether you like it or not," **Thought Naraku.

"Shiori," said Sesshomaru. "You and Jaken stay well back."

**"I have a bad feeling about this….."** thought Shiori.

"Well, let me give you a proper invitation!" said Naraku throwing off his cloak.

He revealed himself to be nothing more than a giant collection of demons. It almost resembled a mutated scorpian.

"So that's his true form," said Shiori coldly. "It's absolutely disgusting."

"No need to worry, Shiori. This is not my true form. It's merely a work in progress," he darkly jeered.

"Any form of yours is already disgusting enough," she said.

"Flattery won't get you any closer to saving Rin's life," he said while laughing darkly.

"Shiori…." said Sesshomaru adamantly.

"I know," she said moving away, "We're going."

Naraku instantly shot down on Sesshomaru with one of his tentacles. Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokijin and sliced it away. Clumps of Naraku's demonic flesh fell to the ground around Sesshomaru.

"Something about this…..doesn't seem right," said Shiori.

"What do you mean?" asked Jaken.

"I mean, why is Naraku suddenly interested in killing Lord Sesshomaru," she said.

"A lot of lowly demons try to claim the lord's life. They figure they'll gain status by killing a demon lord," he stated.

"True, but Naraku's not one who cares about that sort of thing," she said. "What's he trying to do?"

Across the courtyard, she spotted another woman—it was Kagura. She was observing the scene from the shadows. Her aura was exactly the same as Naraku's. She was definitely one of his incarnations. Slowly, Shiori began making her way over to her.

"Wait Shiori! Where are you going?" asked Jaken.

"I'd like a word with that young woman over there," she answered.

"That's Kagura the wind sorceress," he explained. "She's the one who took Rin."

"I see," she said floating up. "Stay here."

"What? Wait! What are you going to do?" he screamed after her.

He turned around when he saw a chunk of Naraku's flesh sliding after him.

"Get back, vermin!" he held out his staff, "Staff of 2 heads!"

He blasted the pest with fire, but it was to no avail. It continued to crawl after him.

"Oh no! Lord Sesshomaru!" cried Jaken as he ran back and forth from the pest.

Kagura intently watched as Sesshomaru fought off Naraku. He destroyed chunk after chunk of Naraku's body. Slimy chunks of flesh landed everywhere.

**"I don't get it," **she thought to herself. **"What could Naraku possibly gain from Sesshomaru's death?"**

She suddenly came to a dark conclusion, **"could that be what Naraku's planning?"**

"Well," said Shiori landing in front of Kagura. "You appear to be in deep thought, so I'll make this as quick as possible. Are you Kagura of the wind?"

"Yeah, what of it?" spat Kagura.

Shiori smiled sweetly, "that's all I need to know."

She then punched Kagura across the face. Kagura fell to the ground. She stared at this mysterious girl. Gone was Shiori's sweet expression.

"How dare you?" she yelled.

"Although I'm currently upset with her, that was for Emi," said Shiori coldly.

Kagura got up and held out her fan.

"Dance of blades!" she shouted as she swung it in Shiori's direction. A whirlwind surrounded Kagura and fired out blades. Shiori disappeared behind the thick winds.

"Hmph," she said. "That should take care of her,"

Out of nowhere, emerged Shiori's shadowy figure. It was coming closer and closer to Kagura. She was somehow avoiding the blades. Before Kagura could fire another attack, Shiori came bursting through the wind barrier.

"What?" Kagura exclaimed.

Shiori spun around in the air and roundhouse kicked Kagura in the stomach. She snatched up Kagura's fan as it was knocked from her hands. The wind quickly scattered, and Kagura was slammed into a wall. Shiori gracefully landed in front of her fallen foe.

"And that was for Rin," she said.

Kagura attempted to rise, but stopped when she realized she was missing her fan.

"Get up," said Shiori icily while opening the fan in front of her face. "I dare you."

Kagura froze as she stared at Shiori's half concealed face. One murderous, violet eye gazed back at her. She didn't dare try to stand again.

"Tell me what you've done with Rin," Shiori demanded throwing the fan back at Kagura.

"I'd be less concerned about that brat if I were you, sweetheart," said Kagura weakly. "You've got bigger problems right now."

"You're referring to Naraku's plans with Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Precisely," said Kagura. "I'm sure you've noticed the Naraku's flesh."

It was true, Shiori noticed something unusual about his flesh. It wasn't dying off as Sesshomaru hacked at it. The chunks still had demonic energy….energy that should have been gone a long time ago.

"His chunks of flesh….they're still alive," said Shiori.

"I think Naraku's planning on absorbing Sesshomaru. He wants his demonic aura to become a full fledged demon," said Kagura.

**"Naraku is nothing but a half demon? Then that foul collections of demons are the ones he absorbed? I wonder what kind of original form he had," **thought Shiori.

She turned to Kagura, "you said you only thought that was Naraku's plan. Why don't you know for sure?"

"Because, Naraku doesn't trust me," she said simply. "He thinks I'd betray him…and he's right."

"And how will you benefit from this betrayal?"

Kagura stared at the demon Naraku, "Naraku has possession of my heart. He can easily kill me with it whenever he wants. As long as he's alive, he'll continue to threaten me into doing his bidding."

**"This feeling…..I've felt it once before. With Kikyo…am I once again feeling sympathetic for another being?" **Thought Shiori grabbing her chest.

"But Sesshomaru can defeat Naraku. I know he can," said Kagura. "I've seen his power. He can win against him. Naraku will never absorb is demonic power."

**"Lord Sesshomaru…..please be careful….."**

As soon as she thought that, Sesshomaru turned in her direction. He was looking directly at her. The expression on his face was unreadable. He quickly looked away and continued fighting Naraku. Shiori was absolutely amazed.

**"Did he hear my thoughts?" **She wondered. **"No, that's impossible. He couldn't have heard me. It was only a coincidence."**

"What's the matter Lord Sesshomaru? You seem a bit distracted by something," said Naraku. "Do not fret about your friend. I have plans for her as well."

"Oh how nice of you," Shiori sarcastically responded. "And here I thought you'd forgotten about me."

"It's my pleasure," he said darkly.

**"The nerve of this guy. No matter what I say to him, he always has a prepared response! It's highly annoying."**

"You won't lay a finger on her or me," said Sesshomaru swinging tokojin.

**"That's it, slice a little bit further. Pretty soon you'll become engulfed in my flesh," **thought Naraku. **"And I'll finally obtain a demon with a perfect demonic aura."**

Suddenly, Naraku sensed a disturbance in his barrier. Someone managed to break through it but who? He quickly turned to Kagura.

"Kagura, go and take care of our unexpected guest," he ordered.

Kagura was confused. She hadn't realized anyone was approaching the castle. She quickly did as she was told and took off on her flying feather. Shiori also sensed the presence approaching.

**"Inuyasha,"** she thought to herself. **"He's somehow broken through Naraku's barrier. I pray this doesn't turn into another altercation between the hellhounds. I really don't miss those at all."**

"An unexpected guest? It's a shame he came all this way to meet you, Naraku," said Sesshomaru. "By the time he gets here, you will be dead."

Sesshomaru had also picked up on Inuyasha.

"We'll have to see about that, now won't we?"

Naraku continued to attack Sesshomaru with his various body parts. Sesshomaru calmly sliced of whatever limb Naraku flung at him. Shiori carefully eyed the chunks of dead flesh around Sesshomaru's body. They were squirming. How could Sesshomaru not notice that?

"Shiori!" said Jaken running over to her.

"Jaken? How did you get over here?" asked Shiori.

"Those chunks of Naraku's flesh…they're alive!" he expressed. "They tried to attack me!"

"I'm aware," she said. "Naraku plans to absorb Lord Sesshomaru."

"We should tell Lord Sesshomaru!" he exclaimed.

"There's no need to do that. I'm sure he's also aware. There's no way he'd be foolish enough to get himself absorbed."

**"The one who cut the barrier…is coming closer. Kagura must have failed," **thought Naraku. "Lord Sesshomaru, it seems I'll no longer be able to battle you leisurely. That perfect demonic power of yours….shall be absorbed into my flesh!"

Suddenly, all the severed flesh began clinging to Sesshomaru's body. It wasn't long before he was completely engulfed in Naraku's flesh. Shiori could do nothing but watch as her Demon lord was absorbed.

"Lord Sesshomaru! It can't be" cried Jaken as he turned to Shiori. "You have to do something!"

"He….he was absorbed….Lord Sesshomaru's been absorbed by Naraku…." Shiori stammered. "How could he allow such a terrible thing?"

She was in such a state of shock, that she didn't even notice Jaken tapping at her leg. She barely noticed Naraku addressing her. Slowly, Shiori walked onto the battlefield and approached the engulfed Sesshomaru. She blankly stared at the pulsating bundle as she placed her palm on it. She remembered the way it felt to place her hand on Sesshomaru's injured shoulder. She remembered the way she felt after he disappeared in Inuyasha's blast. This feeling in her heart…was so much worse.

"What's wrong Shiori?" taunted Naraku. "You seem a bit bent out of shape. I've finally obtained a demon with the perfect demonic aura. You should be happy for me."

She didn't even acknowledge his very presence. All she could think about was Sesshomaru…..and how he'd stolen him away from her. Anger swelled inside of her. Shiori felt like her heart was about to burst open.

"And now, Shiori, I will test out my newfound power on you! Let's see how long you last against a demon with my power! It'll be a satisfying victory to kill off a shinigami."

He shot his tentacles straight for her. She didn't even turn to face her oncoming doom. Jaken watched in complete terror as Naraku's tentacles got closer to Shiori. She tilted her head down and let her bangs concealed her face.

"Curse deflect," echoed her voice.

Shiori's body lit up with spiritual energy. It traveled up Naraku's tentacles and raced towards his body. He quickly shielded himself with a demonic barrier. All of the tentacles that came in contact with her quickly dissolved.

"I must say, that was rather impressive. But not enough to stop me," he teased.

He attacked her again, and she avoided his attacks. She unsheathed Gin Tusgunai and mercilessly slashed his tentacles. Never in her life had she ever attacked anyone with such force. She was out for Naraku's blood.

"You fight with such passion. Just what was your connection to Lord Sesshomaru?" he questioned Shiori.

"Shut-up," she spat.

She landed on the ground in front of him and stared him down. She refused to let him leave alive. Not after what he did. She destroyed as much of his tentacles as she could.

**"What's this? She's weakening my barrier!"**

Kagura watched the scene from up above.

**"Why is she fighting Naraku?" **she eyed the large bundle of pulsating flesh. **"Oh no, it seems I've overestimated Sesshomaru. He was absorbed into Naraku's body after all," **she thought. **"But perhaps Inuyasha will be able to assist her in stopping Naraku. Especially with his new and improved tessaiga."**

"You may as well just surrender, Shiori. Once I finish absorbing Sesshomaru's demonic power, I'll be unstoppable," he said.

"Come out from behind that barrier and fight me you coward!" she yelled.

Shiori quickly looked above her, **"something is coming this way…..he's here!" **

"Naraku!" called Inuyasha from the sky "So that's your true from, huh?"

**"Inuyasha…..he's the one that broke through?"**

"Windscar!"

"Ack!" gasped Shiori as she leapt out of the windscar's path.

Naraku put up his barrier, but somehow the windscar broke through anyway. He took a direct blow from Inuyasha's attack.

**"How could this have happened?" **he thought.

"Damn you, Inuyasha!" said Shiori landing next to him. "Are you trying to kill me as well?"

"Shiori, I thought I caught your scent," said Inuyasha. "Why are you always involved in a Naraku plot?"

"Why are you always late to the scene?" she questioned matching his tone.

"Oh I see what you're doing? You just wanna destroy Naraku alone. Well if anyone destroys him, it's gonna be me!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Not…if you're always….late….to the scene," she said with strain.

"Er, will you just shut up and stay out of my way?"

"Not this time," said Shiori with determination. "He's mine."

"What the hell's wrong with you?" he asked looking at her. "Why are you so on edge?"

"So, Inuyasha you broke through my barrier. I never expected you to come this far," said Naraku interrupting Inuyasha and Shiori's argument. "There's no need for you to fight. There's plenty of me to go around!"

He shot more of his tentacles at the pair, but they quickly dodged them.

"But I have a much better idea. I think I'll absorb the 2 of you as well," he bellowed.

"As well?" said Inuyasha a little puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"Just moments before you arrived, I absorbed Sesshomaru into my flesh," said Naraku.

"You what?" he exclaimed.

He suddenly noticed Sesshomaru's engulfed body on the field. How could Sesshomaru have allowed such a thing?

"Though your powers won't add much, considering I already have a perfect demonic aura. Still, you may prove to be very useful. You shall both be reunited with Sesshomaru!"

He attacked again, but they continued to escape his grasp. They fought their way through his tentacles. Shiori shot a purifying blast at Naraku, making him cringe. Inuyasha took note of her strengthened attacks.

"So that's why you're so on edge?" he said with a smug. "It's because Sesshomaru's dead, isn't it."

She ignored him and continued to swing at Naraku.

"Heh, well there's no way I'm getting absorbed! I won't prove to be as weak as Sesshomaru!" he yelled preparing to swing tessaiga.

"Be Silent!" she cried while also swing her sword at the same time.

"Windscar!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Hell wrath!" yelled Shiori.

Naraku had no time to escape their incoming blasts. He put up his barrier again, but it was once again destroyed. Kagura kept her distance in the air to avoid being swept up. She intensely watched the battle. Hoping they would finally destroy Naraku—once and for all!

**"What? How can this be happening? I've absorbed Sesshomaru's demonic power. They shouldn't be able to inflict this amount of damage on me!" **He looked down. **"Unless…..No!"**

Light was emitting from the bundle Sesshomaru was engulfed in. All of the sudden, It completely disappeared and a kneeling Sesshomaru was revealed. He was holding Tokijin in front of him as a shield. Somehow, the sword protected Sesshomaru from Naraku. Everyone stared in total shock.

**"It's….him!"** Thought Kagura.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken happily called from the shadows. "You're still alive!"

"Isn't it ironic, Naraku," he taunted, "that the flesh that bound me to you served as a shield from their pursuits?"

"What?" choked Naraku.

"What's wrong? You look as if you've seen a ghost," said Sesshomaru with a smug. "Did you really think my demonic aura could be absorbed into your filthy body?"

**"He's alive….he's really alive…"** thought Shiori.

"Happy now?" teased Inuyasha.

Shiori glared at him, "I don't know what you're talking about."

As she turned away from Inuyasha, she caught Sesshomaru's gaze. She fought to break free, but she couldn't help but stare back. Why was he staring at her like that?

"Well if the 2 of you are done with your silent conversation," said Inuyasha stepping in front of Shiori. "I'm gonna need for you guys to get out of my way!"

"Inuyasha, step down," said Sesshomaru calmly. "I'm fighting him."

"Huh? No way!" Inuyasha shot back. "Besides, if anyone should step down it should be her!"

"What? Do I have to remind you who kept him at bay, while you took your sweet time to arrive," she said looking at Inuyasha. She then turned to Sesshomaru, "and while you were careless enough to be absorbed? I am not stepping down!"

Sesshomaru glanced at his enraged companion. He'd never seen her so worked up before. Inuyasha tried to avoid her hostile gaze, but it was inevitable. Something about the night's events deeply upset her.

"I'll absorb you all while you bicker!" screeched Naraku.

He grabbed at them with his roots. Inuyasha leapt into the air and slashed the advancing tentacles with one swing. Naraku avoided being hit by another windscar. His victory was short lived when Sesshomaru impacted him with Tokijin. Naraku yelped with pain.

"Hell wrath!" shouted Shiori from the sky.

Her demonic power rained down on the vermin like a monsoon. Naraku was being attacked from all angles.

**"There doing it," **thought Kagura. **"This is it! Naraku will finally be killed!"**

"I told you to get out of my way!" said Inuyasha to Sesshomaru and Shiori. "I said I was gonna kill him!"

"No," said Sesshomaru calmly, "He's mine."

"No, I want him!" shouted Shiori.

All of them continued to fire attacks on the battered Naraku. It was useless to put up another barrier. They would easily destroy it. His body was torn to pieces, yet he still continued to live. After taking enough damage, he finally took to the sky in a swarm of miasma. Kagura moved out of his way. He looked down at the fighting trio.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it looks like we'll have to continue our battle some other time," he said.

Sesshomaru's eyes turned crimson, and his hair began to lift. He was starting to transform.

"Naraku, you fool! Don't think for one second that you can ever escape me!" he strained.

"It would be in your best interest not to transform, Sesshomaru," said Naraku. "There is the matter of the young girl."

Sesshomaru instantly stopped transforming. Shiori stood beside him. How could they have forgotten about Rin? Inuyasha stared at the both of them.

"Young girl? What young girl?" he asked.

"You'd better go save her, she's being taken care of by Kohaku as we speak," he said disappearing into the sky.

Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru, "did Naraku kidnap someone? A friend of yours?"

But Sesshomaru didn't say anything at all. He floated away into the nighttime sky, leaving Shiori and Jaken behind. Shiori watched him leave.

"No! Why am I always left behind?" complained Jaken. "Why?"

"Shiori," said Inuyasha adamantly. "What is going on? What little girl was he talking about?"

"Do you remember the girl who was with me," she asked him. "when you saved me from Naraku's demon puppet?"

Inuyasha thought back to that day. It was a while ago, but he remembered Shiori's human companion.

"Oh yeah," he said. "I meant to ask you about that."

"Her name's Rin," explained Shiori. "She's another companion of Lord Sesshomaru."

"What?" said Inuyasha. "I haven't seen her since then. I thought she was with you."

She shook her head, "she's his. That's exactly why Naraku kidnapped her and used her as bait for this scheme. Pathetic…"

"Sesshomaru's never been known to care about humans. Why would he allow one to travel with him?"

Shiori stared into the sky, "believe me, I was just as puzzled by it was you…I still am."

"Wait," said Inuyasha, "Naraku said Kohaku was watching after the girl. If that's the case, then she's in trouble."

"Kohaku?" she asked.

"Yeah, Sango's little brother," he said. "He's been placed under Naraku's spell and might be attacking Rin as we speak. Sesshomaru will kill him for sure."

Shiori nodded in agreement.

"You gotta go after Sesshomaru," said Inuyasha shaking Shiori by her shoulders. "You can't let him kill Kohaku."

She blinked twice, "So, Sango's younger brother is about to be mercilessly slain by your older brother?"

"Yeah, talk about a bad situation," he said. "Now go! Quickly! I'll catch up to you as soon as I find Kagome and the others."

"Alright," she said hovering above him. "But I don't know how you expect me to stop him. He does what he wants."

She flew off into the night. Inuyasha quickly ran to find Kagome. Jaken, realizing he'd been left again ran around aimlessly.

…..

Sesshomaru glided through the heavens as he followed Rin's scent. She was definitely getting closer. He picked up the scent of another person as well. Whoever he was had attacked Rin. He could smell it in the air. Finally, he spotted them. Rin was lying in the grass, unconscious. Kneeling over her motionless body was a boy around her age. He held a blade over her head. Sesshomaru quietly landed behind the boy. The boy stood to face Sesshomaru, and bared his blade.

"Oh," said Sesshomaru with slight interest. "You turn your blade toward me?"

Sesshomaru held up his claw and prepared for the boy to charge. He suddenly caught a familiar scent in the air. Shiori was coming. He watched her land a few feet away from him.

**"She's keeping her distance from me," **he thought.

She approached the scene, but stopped when she found Rin. An entire surge of emotion went through Shiori as saw her unconscious body. How could something like that have happened? She gently scooped Rin up and laid her head on her shoulder. Slowly, Shiori stroked the girl's hair. Sesshomaru was watching her the entire time.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said quietly. "There's no need to kill that boy. Rin's fine."

He said nothing to her at all. Sesshomaru only watched her blank expressions. He couldn't read her…and it was bothering him. Suddenly the boy attacked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru quickly knocked him down.

"Lord Sesshomaru, don't kill him," she said with more force.

"Why? What is he to you?" asked Sesshomaru.

The boy continued to attack Sesshomaru, but he was always knocked down.

"He's being controlled by Naraku. What will killing him prove?" she asked.

By that time, Inuyasha and Kagome showed up on the scene. Kagome rushed to Shiori's side to check on Rin. Inuyasha ran up to Sesshomaru.

"She's fine," said Kagome to Inuyasha, "only unconscious."

"There, you heard her. The girl's okay. Plus she's in Shiori's care. So let the boy go!" demanded Inuyasha.

"This boy is determined to die by hand," said Sesshomaru. "I can feel it."

"Kohaku!" shouted Inuyasha. "Snap out of it!"

But Kohaku didn't respond. Instead, he tried to attack Sesshomaru again. This time, Inuyasha intervened and knocked his weapon out of his hand. Sesshomaru then stepped in and grabbed Kohaku by the throat. He hoisted the boy straight into the air.

"Disarming the boy for me, Inuyasha?" teased Sesshomaru. "I didn't know you cared so much about me."

"What?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Sesshomaru let's get one thing straight! I'll kill you if you hurt that boy!"

"Don't do it Sesshomaru!" pleaded Kagome.

Rin began to stir in Shiori's arms. Both Shiori and Kagome looked down at the girl. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"Lady Shiori, you came back! And Lord Sesshomaru!" she then turned to see Sesshomaru was holding Kohaku. "What's the matter Kohaku? Did something happen?"

"Lord Sesshomaru," said Shiori softly. "Will his death really give you any satisfaction?"

Sesshomaru looked into Kohaku's eyes. They were completely blank. He showed no emotion …..not even fear. He didn't like the look in his eyes. He would, in fact, receive no satisfaction from killing Kohaku. And so, he released his grip on Kohaku. The boy then ran away into the nearby forest. A couple seconds later, they saw him and Kagura fly off on her feather.

"Thanks Sesshomaru," said Kagome. "Thanks for letting him go."

"The boy was ordered by Naraku to die by my hands," said Sesshomaru leaving. "I don't play by his games."

Shiori put Rin down. Together, they walked after Sesshomaru.

"Take care of yourselves," she called over her shoulder.

Rin turned to wave at them, "good-bye everyone!"


	18. Treetop Conversations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha only my oc**

* * *

><p>The red sunlight slowly broke through the horizon. Shiori sat peacefully on a high tree branch. She'd been waiting for hours to watch the sunrise. After much anticipation, it proved to be a very disappointing event. She was hopping for something more….extravagant. It wasn't that she'd never seen a sunrise before—she had. She just never took the time to watch one. Everyone always spoke about how beautiful they were. But Shiori wasn't exactly impressed.<p>

"I guess the old saying is true," she said to herself. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

She tilted her head up to catch the morning breeze. It blew a strand of her hair onto her face. Shiori gently tucked it behind her left ear. Her hair was still damp from earlier, when she bathed in the river. How long ago was that? Shiori wasn't entirely sure. She had a lot on her mind.

Her latest encounter with Naraku completely stirred up her emotions. She wasn't sure what to do at this point. She remembered how she felt when Sesshomaru was engulfed in into Naraku's flesh. She felt like something inside her was…..breaking. It was the worst feeling she felt in her entire life. Shiori closed her eyes as she imagined the scene. It truly scared her…she couldn't get the image of Sesshomaru's engulfed body out of her head. Never in her entire life had she felt such…..despair. Not even when surrounded by grieving humans. No, this was much worse…..because it was her own despair. She wasn't being attacked by negative human emotions; she was being attacked by her own.

**"This is ridiculous,"** thought Shiori. **"What's wrong with me? I've worked so hard to suppress my emotions….but now they're spiraling out of control. I don't know how long I can keep this up."**

She opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around her knees. Shiori stared up at the rising sun. Again, she felt nothing special about it. She tried thinking about something other than Sesshomaru—anything! But nothing seemed to come to mind. No matter what she thought about, her mind always went back to him.

**"Speak of the devil…"**

It was then that she sensed him….he was coming this way. Shiori felt her heart freeze up. He was searching for her. She knew it was useless to hide from him, but still. Just as she was about to flee, he floated up from below. His amber eyes calmly burned into hers. She had nowhere to run.

"Why have you hidden yourself from me?" he demanded to know.

Shiori blinked, "why do you assume I'm hiding from you?"

"Because you attempted to wash away your scent away by bathing in the river," he said dryly.

"You were spying on me," she accused.

He frowned, "I've no need for such things. I simply followed your scent to the river and figured out what you did. I then picked up on the scent of your sword."

**"So he was following me then….yes, that's much better!"** she sarcastically thought. "My lord, why must you be such a dog?" she asked turning away from him.

He stared at her. He was unsure if he'd just been insulted or not. He sat down in front of her and continued staring at her. Shiori glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. Why was he still looking at her?

"Lord Sesshomaru," said Shiori slowly. "Not that I don't enjoy your company, but why are you here with me? Shouldn't you be patrolling your lands?"

"Have I upset you, Shiori?" he asked. "Why've you been so hostile towards me lately?"

How could she answer his question? She didn't even have an answer for herself…She had a few different answers….but none seemed to be right. She was completely lost.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"That doesn't answer my question," he said. "Ever since our battle with Naraku, you've been exhibiting strange behavior."

"I've just had a lot on my mind lately," she said, "Too much actually."

She looked away from him, but still felt her haunting gaze. She tried in vain not to face him. He was doing it again! He was once again trying to drill into her mind. Why did he always do that? It was impossible to please him.

"Why," she began, "on Earth did it take you so long to break free from Naraku's grasp?"

"I was waiting for the right opportunity," he answered flatly.

"A typical male response," she said. "Figures you'd keep us all in suspense."

"Shiori," he said softly. "Did I worry you?"

She stared into his amber eyes. He'd asked her this question once before. It was after he was nearly killed by Inuyasha's windscar for the first time. She searched for him for days. Finally, she found him sitting under a tree…and then he asked the same heart quenching question.

"I've never worried about anything in my entire life," she responded with the same answer she gave before. "Why should I start now?"

She quickly avoided the gaze that soon followed. Once again, he knew she was lying. But what was she suppose to tell him? Did he really expect her to tell him the truth? Shiori looked down and gathered her hands into her lap. What did he want her to say?

"Then why were you so upset with me for being engulfed by Naraku?" he questioned.

"Because you were careless." she said suddenly snapping. "You were almost absorbed by Naraku."

"I already explained that to you. I was waiting for the right opportunity," he said.

"No, you were being careless. Couldn't you sense the demonic aura in the chunks of Naraku's flesh?"

It was true, he could feel the demonic aura emitting from Naraku's chunks of flesh. He just didn't concern himself with such matters. He looked at her tortured expression.

"Couldn't you sense my demonic aura inside of Naraku's flesh?" he casually asked.

"Must you keep throwing my own questions back at me?" she questioned.

"I'm waiting for your answer," he said.

Shiori had been unable to sense Sesshomaru's demonic aura. If she'd stop to concentrate, she may have felt it. But she was so worked up with emotion, that she didn't even notice it. After thinking about it, she felt a little embarrassed for thinking he'd died—again.

"Yes," she lied.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "I don't believe you."

**"Naturally he won't believe anything I say,"**

"I know you didn't feel my aura," said Sesshomaru confidently. "And I know you were worried."

Shiori was now completely confused. What was he talking about now?

"What makes you think that?" she asked him.

"Because," he said simply. "I heard you."

"You…..what?"

"When I was fighting Naraku…..you told me to be careful," he answered.

She stared in shock, "I never said that….out loud."

He nodded, "I know. I heard your thoughts. You somehow transmitted them into my mind."

**"So I was right, he did hear me. How was I able to transmit my thoughts to him? I never have before….Perhaps I should ask Father about this the next time we meet."**

"How did you do it?" he inquired.

"I don't know," she confessed.

"It doesn't seem like you to worry, Shiori," he said brushing it off. "Recently, you haven't been yourself."

"I haven't been myself for a long time," she said tilting her head to the sky. "But I can say the same thing for you as well."

"hmph," he scoffed.

"Well it's true. You're behavior has been….rather strange lately. Which reminds me of something, my lord. Why did you come after me and save me from Reika? Lord Sesshomaru," she paused. "Were you worried about me?"

This time, Sesshomaru was the one at a loss for words. She'd just turned the tables on him. He calmly stared at her smug expression. Why was she being so difficult?

"Absolutely ridiculous," he said sharply.

"I had a feeling you'd say something like that," she said with a satisfied smile.

Sesshomaru and Shiori were alike in so many ways. Both were very strong willed individual. Both of them always gave their all in a battle. And both were completely confused by the other. Neither of them would admit they were worried for the others safety….even though they'd proved it numerous times already.

"I'll have to leave you again," she said.

"And why is that?" he asked her.

"Because, I'm going after Naraku," she said. "This time, he's pushed me to my limits. He's been nothing but a thorn in my side. He has, after all, tried to kill me on 3 separate occasions."

"What about fighting your father's battles? Don't you need to kill the lords of the underworld?" he asked with intrigue.

"That's on my to-do list," she shrugged. "Besides, Father hasn't confirmed that yet. I don't even know how to go about doing that."

"Well, what makes you think you're going after Naraku alone?" he inquired.

"You mean you intended to go after him as well?" she asked a little shocked. "Why?"

She never thought Sesshomaru to join her in her quest to kill Naraku. She thought he'd continue patrolling the lands. But it was something she should have expected him to do. After all, Sesshomaru's honor had been insulted by Naraku.

"Because, he's my prey," said Sesshomaru profoundly.

**"Such a dog….." **she thought as she smiled.

"What are you smiling about now?" he demanded to know.

"If I told you, you'd just give me a vague look…..just like the one I'm receiving from you right now," she answered.

"You truly are an enigma," he flatly.

"I believe the term is, takes one to know one…my lord."

He looked away from her, "are you going now?"

"There's no need for me to go. You said you also wanted to kill Naraku. We may as well stay together," she said. "I'll remain for now. That is, unless you want me to leave you…."

"That is entirely up to you," he said.

"If I were to leave Rin would just be kidnapped again," she laughed. "Bad things seem to happen to her when I'm not around."

"She cares for you, you know?" he said staring straight into the sky.

"She cares for you as well," said Shiori.

She laid her head back on the tree and glanced at him. She couldn't help but stare at his empty kimono sleeve. There were times when she forgot that Sesshomaru only had 1 arm. Ever since his first encounter with Naraku, he stopped trying to replace his lost limb. He seemed quite adapted to his 1 arm status.

"Hmph," he scoffed. "Humans and their emotions. I'll never be able to understand them."

**"At least you don't have to feel them," **she thought while glaring at him angrily. **"Why did father to tell me to better understand my emotions? I don't want to understand them; I just want to be rid of them. How could I possibly benefit from them?"**

She thought about her transmitted thoughts. It was possible that her emotions at the time triggered the transfer. Could that be why she was to learn about them more?

"I've noticed you haven't been running away as much," he said. "you use to always shy from large areas with negative human emotions."

**"I have a better understanding for the emotions over others now," **she answered in her thoughts. **"But at what cost? I'm losing a piece of myself every day."**

She folded her hands across her chest, "You've noticed a lot of things about me lately, haven't you?"

"I've noticed you now wear your hair down all the time," he said cutting his eyes at her. "hmm, now why is that?"

Shiori sunk down and hid herself from him, "I like is better this way. Besides, Rin's always playing in my hair. I might as well wear it down."

He appeared to be looking into the core of her very soul. He knew for a fact that she was lying. She was well aware of this.

"Like I said," he said closing his eyes "It suits you."

Another morning breeze came through. Sesshomaru opened his eyes when he caught on to a scent. He stood up on the tree branch and looked down.

"Are you coming?" he asked her.

She sat back up, "coming where?"

"To find Naraku…."

She sighed deeply, "I suppose."

They jumped from the tree branch and landed on the ground simultaneously. Shiori felt Jaken's presence coming closer to them. It would seem that he left Rin behind. What a scumbag. Shiori would be sure to chew him out about that later. They walked in silence, as they usually did. Occasionally, Shiori would catch herself staring at Sesshomaru. Just what did he want from her? She tried not to relive the moment where she thought he died. It was too….painful for her. Why? Why was her life changing so rapidly?

**"One things for certain," **she thought while eyeballing Sesshomaru. **"My thoughts aren't completely safe. Somehow, I transmitted my thoughts into his mind. I don't know how I did it or how to control it. It's best I didn't think about certain things around him. I must contact my father as soon as possible.."**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter's so slow and short. lol but it will definitely pick back up soon :)<strong>


	19. The Kodama

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, only my oc. This chapter may look a little longer because I added some Author's notes at the bottom explaining Shiori's powers. Lol someone asked me to list them so I did :)**

* * *

><p>Rin happily plucked away at some wild potatoes. Ah-Un was busy eating some leaves off a tree. She already had a nice collection going when Jaken approached her. He frowned at the strange items of food.<p>

"Rin, how can you eat this stuff?" he said staring at them. "They look absolutely disgusting. Just look at them, they look no different than rocks!"

Rin laughed, "That's because you have to shave them and cook them first. Silly Master Jaken."

" Why go through all that trouble when you can have a nice fried newt?" he said while rubbing his belly. "Ah, newts…they're so scrumptious!"

"Fried newts?" said Rin with disgust. "Bleh, that's gross!"

He folded his arms around his staff, "you humans just don't know good quality food when you see it."

"Where do you suppose Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Shiori are?" she asked.

"Ugh," groaned Jaken. "I already told you! They're searching for Naraku. But ever since Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Shiori fought with him at the castle, he hasn't been seen since. They really did a number on him."

"Really? I wish I could've seen that. It must have been amazing!" proclaimed Rin.

**"Both Lord Sesshomaru and Shiori haven't been able to track him since then. They say it's as if he's vanished into thin air. He must be hiding in order to recuperate his strength. I fear he shall become even more powerful than before once he emerges."** Thought Jaken.

"Do you think they're searching for him together?" she asked with starry eyes.

Jaken was thrown off by her expression, "er….no! Of course not! They'll cover more ground if they split up. Besides, Shiori would just get in the great master's way."

Rin shook her head," No she won't! I think they would make a good team."

"Nonsense," he said dismissing her opinion. "Lord Sesshomaru's much stronger!"

Even though he dismissed her, he knew Rin was right. Sesshomaru and Shiori rarely fought together, but when they did they were a force. He thought about how they, along with Inuyasha, took on Naraku. They almost succeeded in finally killing him. If Naraku hadn't escaped when he did, they would have finished him. Sesshomaru rarely accepted aid in battle, and Shiori knew that. So whenever she was present during a battle, She stayed out of his way. Jaken was unaware of what she did whenever she branched off on her own. Shiori never talked about it…at least not to him.

"Anyway," he said to Rin. "She said she wasn't going very far this time. She'll most likely be back before Lord Sesshomaru."

Suddenly, they heard noises from the forest behind them. Both of them turned and waited to see what would approach. Jaken held out his staff.

"Who's there!" he called. "Don't come any closer, I'm warning you!"

A large blue ogre emerged from the woods and stared at them with hungry eyes. Rin shrieked with terror and hid behind Jaken. Jaken himself was also terrified. The Ogre towered over him and sniffed the.

"A human child and an imp," bellowed his voice. "What a fine meal you both shall make."

"Rin stay back!" ordered Jaken preparing himself. "Feel the power of the staff of 2 heads!"

He fired flames at the creature, but they had no effect. The ogre laughed at Jaken's failed attempts. He flexed his claws and slashed at them. Rin covered her head and screamed, and Jaken prepared for the worst. Up from the sky; shot a beam of energy that struck the ogre in the chest.

"Ack!" it cried as it fell back in pain.

Jaken and Rin opened their eyes and looked around. They were still alive.

"Who's responsible for this!" cried the ogre also looking around. He looked up to the sky. "Show yourself!"

"I'm right here," said a voice from behind him.

The ogre quickly turned around to find himself staring at his attacker—Shiori. She was sitting on Ah-Un's back, cross legged. The ogre couldn't believe his eyes, how had she managed to get behind him so quickly?

"Good morning to you sir," she said politely. "I understand you're in search of breakfast, but I can't allow you to eat my companions."

"Lady Shiori!" squealed Rin with excitement.

"Well then," said the ogre sniffing the air. "How about I eat you instead? It's been awhile since I've feasted on a tennin."

She climbed down from Ah-Un's saddle and sent him to the others.

"Is your nose clogged?" she asked. "Do I smell like a tennin to you?"

He sniffed again. It was true; she didn't quite smell like a tennin. He'd never picked up that scent before.

"What are you?" he demanded.

"Does it matter?" she asked.

He smugged, "no, I suppose it doesn't!"

He quickly lunged for her, while she stood her ground. As soon as he was close enough to her, she flipped over his head and kicked him in the back. He fell flat on his face.

"I thought you were hungry," she teased.

"Wretch!" he roared.

He got up and wildly swung his arms around. Shiori gracefully avoided each of his punches. The ogre was becoming increasingly frustrated.

"Stop…moving!" he shouted in between punches.

Jaken and Rin watched from the sidelines. Rin was sitting safely on Ah-Un's saddle, while Jaken stood in the grass.

"Wow," said Rin. "That ogre must be really strong. It's taking Lady Shiori a long time to beat him."

"She's just playing with him," stated Jaken. "Though, I don't know why. She could've easily finished him off a long time ago. Lord Sesshomaru never plays with his foes. He's a true warrior."

"Lady Shiori's a true warrior too," Rin defended.

"She's no warrior. She's nothing but a insolent, psychotic, accursed, sorry excuse for a-"

Jaken was suddenly cut off by the ogre's incoming body. Ah-Un moved away once he saw the danger coming, but Jaken was too distracted to notice it. The Ogre's backside slammed down on Jaken's head.

"My apologies my dear Jaken," she said innocently. "I had no idea he'd land on you at the projectile I kicked him at. You'll have to forgive my negligence."

The ogre weakly sat up. His once murderous eyes were now filled with fear. He got down on his knees before Shiori.

"Please don't kill me! Please," he begged. "I wasn't really gonna eat them. I was just kidding! Please let me go!"

Shiori was highly amused by the monster's begging. She stroked her chin and pretended to ponder.

"I don't know," she said. "You caused this young girl quite a fright. She may have nightmares tonight. Perhaps if she knew the one who attacked her was dead, she might sleep better."

"No, please!" he cried.

He quickly ran over to Rin and knelt in front of her. Jaken was revealed have been completely flattened on the ground. His large yellow eyes were completely spiraled as his mouth hung open.

"**Why didn't I just stay with Lord Sesshomaru?" **he dizzily thought.

"Dear child," said the ogre to Rin. "I'm so sorry for scaring you! Please, forgive me!"

"Um, sure?" said a confused Rin.

"Oh thank-you child!" he exclaimed.

Shiori walked over, "well since the girl forgave you I suppose I should too. But I'm not entirely convinced."

His face dropped, "I'll do anything you ask! Anything! I'll even be your personal servant!"

She began unsheathing her sword, "I already have several of those across the land. I don't need any more servants. I think I'll just kill you…"

"No wait!" he cried. "What if I gave you valuable information?"

"You can't possiblly have any information that would interest me," she said.

"Earlier, the girl and the imp were talking about someone named Naraku. You're trying to seek him out, right?" he asked keeping close eye on her sword.

"Naraku?" she questioned.

"Yes, I know of someone who can tell you where he's headed," he said.

"**He's speaking with genuine,"** she thought.

"I'll take you to him. All I ask in return is that my life be spared," he wagered.

"Very well," Shiori nodded. "Take me to the one with the 'valuable information' and I'll spare your pathetic life."

By that time, Jaken had gotten his self together and was now standing next to Shiori.

"He's just trying to lead you into a trap! You aren't going to fall for it are you?" asked Jaken.

"I believe our friend here is telling the truth," she answered.

The beast nodded, "I am, my lady, I am. I can't thank-you enough for sparing me. I don't believe I got your name. I am called Kuno."

"I suppose you didn't. One doesn't usually introduce oneself to a potential meal," she said. "I'm Shiori. The young girl is named Rin. And this lowly, insignificant being beside me is Jaken."

"Why you stupid broad!" shouted Jaken.

"Don't you dare say such things about her!" Kuno growled as yanked Jaken up by the collar.

"Eh…..of course I didn't mean those things!" said Jaken trembling with fear.

Satisfied with that answer, Kuno dropped Jaken on his bottom. Rin laughed as Jaken scrambled back to his feet.

"Shall we leave the girl with the imp?" asked Kuno.

"Oh," said Shiori with interest. "So more of your hungry friends can show up? I don't think so. They will remain with me."

"But my lady, there will be plenty more ogres where we're going," he said. "It won't be safe."

"They will remain with me," she repeated.

"**What? There are more of those monstrous things? I think I would've been safer going with Lord Sesshomaru! Why did he leave me with her!" **thought Jaken fearfully.

"Master Jaken, you look greener than usual!" Rin laughed.

"Be quite!" snapped Jaken.

"Very well then," said Kuno. "They will travel with us. Please follow me."

Kuno began walking towards the direction he came from. Shiori followed after with Ah-Un and Rin right behind her. Jaken didn't budge from his spot.

"Let's go, Jaken," Shiori called without looking back.

Jaken angrily stomped on the ground, "I don't take orders from you! I obey only Lord Sesshomaru!"

The group was getting more and more out of sight. Jaken suddenly realized that he was all alone in ogre country. He frantically looked around before chasing after everyone.

"Shiori!" he called. "Don't leave me!"

"Might I ask who we're going to see?" Shiori asked Kuno.

"The great tree spirit," he answered her. "He knows about everything in this area."

"Great tree spirit?" asked Rin.

"Yes, he resides deep within this forest."

"And how does he know about Naraku?" said Shiori dryly.

"When I went to see him once, the tree trembled with fear. He mentioned the name….Naraku,"

"**Trees don't possess spirits or souls. Unless he's referring to a Kodama." **She thought.

They walked straight into the heart of the forest. Shiori sensed all types of supernatural forces surrounding them. For a moment, she thought she heard someone call her name. She looked over her shoulder, but there was no one behind her.

"Lady Shiori, are you okay?" asked Rin.

Shiori stopped walking, "we're surrounded."

"Huh," said Rin looking around. "Where?"

"She's right," said Kuno. "My brethren are here."

"**It wasn't the ogres I was referring to,"** she thought.

All of the sudden, Kuno's brethren sprang out from every direction. The group encountered 3 blood thirsty ogres. Jaken coward behind Shiori's leg.

"I knew it was a trap!" he shouted.

"Well done Kuno," said one of the ogres. "You've brought back food."

Kuno threw a protective arm in front of Shiori, "You will not harm them!"

"Don't want to share?" said another ogre glancing at Shiori. **"That woman has an unusual scent. I've never smelled anything like it. She smells like a tennin, but not exactly. She's definitely not human. I must taste her flesh!"**

The ogre gunned for Shiroi, but Kuno punched him away, "I said you won't harm them!"

Kuno and the other ogre began fighting to the death. The other ogres took their opportunity to attack the group. They sprang forward.

"Eck!" said Jaken as he ran back and forth from an ogre.

He tried blasting him with flames, but they bounced of his skin, just as they had with Kuno.

"Lady Shiori!" shouted Rin as she covered her head.

The other ogre was headed straight for her. Shiori jumped in front of Rin and held out her palm.

"Purifying blast!" she fired.

She shot a huge blast at the ogre and impaled him through the chest. He fell back to the ground—dead. The ogre chasing after Jaken stopped and glared at Shiori.

"You little bitch!" he hollered running towards her. "I'll shred you to pieces for that!"

Shiori quickly jumped up and slashed his head off with her bare hand. His bloody, decapitated head flew into the trees. She looked surveyed her surroundings.

"**They're still here…."**

By that time Kuno and the remaining ogre had stop fighting. Both were staring at Shiori with terror.

"**She's….killed them. She could have easily done that to me,"** thought Kuno.

The other ogre froze with fright as Shiori glanced his way. Slowly, he released his grip on Kuno's neck. She motioned for him to come to her. Reluctantly, the ogre obeyed.

"Listen mongrel," she said coldly. "You've seen what I've done to your friends. Go and spread the word to your other brethren. Tell them not to attack. If I so much as see another ogre on our path, I'll come after you, and only you. Do we understand each other?"

He nodded heavily.

"Good," she said while kneeing him in the stomach. "Now begone."

The ogre limped away into the forest. Shiori watched after him before turning back. She still felt something else in the air.

"Wow, Lady Shiori! That was amazing!" praised Rin.

Shiori knelt over the ogres she killed and prayed for their souls. Rin curiously watched her praying and turned to Jaken.

"What's she doing?" she asked.

"She's praying for their departed souls," said Jaken flatly. "She always does it after she kills someone. No matter who or what it is."

"**Even though they tried to kill us? I wonder why she does that….."** Rin wondered.

"My Lady," said Kuno. "I'm sorry for all of that."

"No need to apologize," she said while standing up. "I don't think it will happen again. **But there's still another matter to deal with. I'm getting some strange readings all around here….whatever they are, they don't seem menacing."**

"Let's continue," said Kuno.

They followed the ogre deeper into the forest. Shiori still felt the strange forces around them. They were definitely following them. It wasn't long before they came to a large tree. Kuno stood knelt down in front of the tree.

"We've arrived," he announced. "Oh great tree spirit, please grace us with your presence."

A few moments went by…nothing happened. A sweat ball dropped down everyone's head. Jaken angrily waved around his staff.

"What's the meaning of this!" he demanded. "Where's this tree spirit you speak of!"

Shiori eyed the tree, "I'm not sensing anything from this tree."

"Huh?" said Kuno scrambling to his feet. "No, he's here! The great tree spirit's always here!"

Rin blinked, "ah…..maybe he's sleeping?"

"Please great tree spirit! Come to us," he begged. "Please!"

Again….nothing. Shiori glanced over to Kuno; he gulped.

"We had a deal, Kuno," she said solemnly. "If you can't produce this kodama, then I will just have to kill you."

"What's a kodama?" whispered Rin.

"It's a spirit that's lodged itself into a tree," answered Jaken.

"No wait!" pleaded Kuno. "Maybe he just stepped out for a bit."

Suddenly, Shiori picked up an unworldly presence. It was then that she saw a shooting light aiming towards them.

"**It's coming,"**

The ball of light passed through Rin's body and then through Jaken's. Neither of them even noticed it.

"**Of course they can't see the spirit. I'm the only one who can,"**

She felt an uncomfortable feeling. The spirit was now traveling through her own body. She felt an icy presence shoot through her. She moaned with discomfort.

"What happened, my lady?" asked Kuno.

"Something just phased through my body," she said with strain.

Shiori looked up at the tree again. It was glowing with a blue aura. The kodama had returned.

"Are you in pain?" asked Rin.

Shiori shook her head, "No, only slightly uncomfortable. The feeling of a spirit passing through a physical body is unnatural. It went through your bodies as well"

"What are you talking about? I didn't feel anything at all," said Jaken crossing his arms.

"Of course you couldn't feel it. You couldn't see it coming either," she walked in front of the tree. "Just like you can't see the aura around this tree."

"Aura? What aura?" he demanded to know.

"Oh?" said Kuno walking beside Shiori, "Then the Great Spirit has returned! I'v done as you've asked, my lady!"

She narrowed her eyes, "I'll let you live Kuno…..for now."

He beamed with relief, "Oh Great Spirit, please come forth! This young lady has need of your glorious wisdom!"

She couldn't help but watch his ridiculous proclamation, **"Is he….serious?"**

The tree began to swell with supernatural energy. Everyone stared in awe as the branches began to sway…..everyone, that is, but Shiori. She watched the performance with a lack of interest.

"Who dares call upon I," bellowed a voice from the tree, "the great and powerful Tree Spirit?"

Rin trembled with fear and ducked behind Ah's neck. Even Jaken gulped a little. Kuno bowed his head.

"It is I, Kuno; I've brought with me this young woman. She seeks your answers or mighty one!" he said humbly.

Shiori stared in bewilderment at Kuno, **"I….really don't know how to feel right now. This scene is absolutely ridiculous!"**

"Oh…..well I'm afraid I can't spread my business today," it called out. "I'm terribly busy with other affairs. Come back some other time."

"But, great spirit! They've come in search of the whereabouts of a dangers foe. Surely you'll help us out," said Kuno in a pleading voice.

"I said I'm busy, now…..disperse!" it shouted.

The tree's swaying skidded to a halt and silence filled the air. What were they to do now?

"How rude!" spat Jaken. "To tell us to come back tomorrow."

"I'm very sorry Lady Shiori," said Kuno. "The great spirit is often very grumpy. It seems he's gone left again."

Shiori kept her eyes on the tree. She could feel and see the energy surrounding the tree. She approached it and placed her palm on the bark. They watched as she shocked the tree with purification.

"Ehhaa!" called the spirit. "How dare you! How dare you!"

"Wha….what have you done?" exclaimed Kuno. "Now you've brought upon his wrath!"

"You will pay for this you foul woman!" cried the spirit.

Shiori responded by shocking the tree again. The spirit shouted in pain once more. How was she doing that?

"Stop!" it shouted. "I command you to stop!"

"Sorry," she said as she continued to shock him. "I can't hear you over those bloodcurdling screams."

This fight continued to go on, until he couldn't take it anymore. Out popped a small white spirit with a large head, tiny body and 2 large black eyes. This was the "Great Tree Spirit".

"Enough!" he shouted to her

"Enough?" said Shiori laughing darkly. "But I've only just begun."

Kuno and Rin stared at her. They couldn't see the spirit, and were very confused.

"Who's she talking to?" asked Rin.

"She's talking to the kodama," said Jaken.

"Where? I don't see it," Rin searched around.

Shiori watched at the floating spirit in front of her.

"What do you know about the demon Naraku's whereabouts?" she demanded.

"I refuse to tell you anything! Especially after you attacked me!" it said suddenly materializing in view.

"Oh, now I see it!" said Rin with excitement. "It looks like a rag doll!"

Shiori smirked and folded her hands behind her back. She slowly paced around the hovering spirit.

"It is my understanding," she said casually, "that kodama's are illegal in this region. In fact, they've been outlawed around here for nearly 2 centuries. It would be a shame if someone were to alert you to the shinigami of this region."

"Huh," said the spirit. "I doubt you could! It's one thing to see spirits, but not just anyone can see a shinigami! Stop trying to scare me."

"Hmmm, well It's a good thing I'm not just anyone."

"That's right you fiend! Shiori here is part shinigami!" said Jaken waving his fist around.

"**Lady Shiori is part shingami?" **thought Kuno.

"What?" His eyes widened, "who are you?"

"My identity is of no importance to you right now. Give me the information I need and you'll never see me again," she paused and closed her eyes. "Should you fail, then you can expect a visit from the underworld authorities. And trust me; I know what happens to those that break the laws of the underworld."

"She's blackmailing him?" asked Rin. "Isn't that a little devious?"

"Of course it is! Shiori's a devious person," explained Jaken. "Don't let that face fool you. She's nothing but a vicious, conniving, wicked, ominous…."

He stopped when he realized that Kuno was staring at him menacingly. Jaken yelped as he was thumped in the head by the large ogre.

"What did I tell you about saying ill things about my lady?" demanded Kuno.

Shiori didn't turn around, but she was listening to the scene behind her the entire time. Kuno would definitely prove useful.

"So," she said addressing the spirit. "Have you made your choice?"

The spirit hung its head, "Okay, if I tell you what you want to know…..will you promise not to turn me in?"

She smirked, "You have my word."

"Very well," said the spirit. "Several days ago, I sensed an incredibly evil presence heading this way. It was only for a split second, but it was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I feared it was a hoard of shinigami coming to seek me. So I fled far away from here. As I was fleeing, I came across another evil presence in the forest. It was then that I hid myself. I was relieved when I discovered it wasn't a shinigami, but a young demoness."

"A demoness with a terrible demonic aura?" asked Jaken.

"Kagura…." said Shiori with disgust.

"She was with another—a human boy. She told him that the one called Naraku was expecting them at Mount Hakurei and to prepare for the resurrections."

"**Human boy? Is he talking about Kohaku?" **Rin wondered. **"I hope he's okay."**

"What resurrections were they talking about?" asked Shiori.

The spirit shook its head, "I don't know. Once I heard Naraku's name mentioned I fled! I'd rather be caught by the shinigami then deal with that vermin. I've heard enough evil tales about him!"

" I know Mount Hakurei is a holy place among humans. It's so sacred that even demons don't dare go near it," explained Jaken. "I believe there was a priest, saint now, by the name of Hakushin in that area."

"**Saint Hakushin?"** pondered Shiori. **"I've heard of him before."**

"He was the local priest of a village on the base of the mountain. I heard that the village faced great turmoil and a terrible drought. So they asked Monk Hakurei to become a living Buddha for them in order to end their suffering."

"How self fish of them," she said sadly.

"The children even made up a poem of it…..something about living is dying," said Jaken

"To live is to die, to die is to live," Shiori corrected.

"Ah, that's it," said Jaken nodding. "How do you know that?"

Shiori stared blankly ahead, "I heard it from someone once….."

"Great spirit," said Kuno. "Why would the demon Naraku be in such a holy place? It doesn't make sense."

"I don't know," it confessed. "I'm only telling you what I overheard. They said they were going to Mount Hakurei."

"Then so shall we," said Shiori profoundly. "You've proven your usefulness, Kodama, you may continue to haunt this tree. But if I were you, lay low."

"Oh yes! I will!" it proclaimed. "Thank-you for sparing my life!"

She nodded before turning to her group, "Let's go."

It wasn't long before she realized Kuno was still following them.

"Ah, Kuno, you're free to go now. You've also proven your usefulness."

He shook his head, "oh, no Lady Shiori. I must stay by your side on your journey. I wish to serve you."

"I already told you, I don't need any more servants," she said.

"But my lady,"

"I'll tell you what," she said pulling something out her sleeve. "Take this. It's a special trinket that lights up whenever I summon for you. Hold on to it. If I ever need you, I'll call for you."

He nodded, "yes my lady. Although it won't fit my bracelet, so I'll just carry it. I will await your signal!"

Rin waved good-bye to Kuno as they parted ways. Shiori took the reign of Ah-Un and lead the way to the exit of the forest. Jaken hobbled by her side.

"Are you ever going to call him for help, Lady Shiori?" asked Rin.

She shook her head, "Possibly, but I doubt it. The last servant I called upon ended up get her face smashed in."

"I thought you didn't care about your minions," jeered Jaken.

She looked away, "I told you not to call them my minions. That makes me sound like an evil warlord."

"I don't think you're evil Shiori!" said Rin happily. "I think you're amazing!"

**"The creatures I sensed earlier have vanished. But what were they? And what did they want?"**

….

"Mount Hakurei, you say?" asked Sesshomaru.

Once they regrouped, Jaken filled Sesshomaru in on everything they found out. He was explaining to him what the kodama overheard from Kagura and Kohaku. Sesshomaru himself had heard of the sacred mountain. He wondered why Naraku would choose such a place for a hiding spot.

"Yes my lord," answered Jaken.

"I see, we're going," he said turning away.

"Yay! We're all together again!" sang Rin.

**"For now," **thought Shiori walking behind Sesshomaru. **"It looks like I'll once again have to put your plans for me on hold Father. I have my own matters to take care of. Still….I wonder when he'll come and seek me out. It's been awhile since I went to visit Toutousai. And I still haven't heard anything from Father. Something doesn't feel right…"**

"Lady Shiori?" said Rin disrupting Shiori's thoughts.

"Yes?"

"What's the matter? You look scared," said Rin with concern.

"It's nothing," she said waving it off. "I was just in deep thought."

"What are you thinking about?"

"A little bit of everything," she said with a weak smile.

* * *

><p>Here's a list of Shiori's known abilities so far:<p>

**Typical Demon Abilities**

**Hand to Hand combat- Shiori's fairly decent when it comes to direct combat. She rarely uses this on stronger opponents. It's mostly weaker foes or humans that she demonstrates this on.**

**Flight- The ability to fly comes from both her parents as both tennin and shinigami can fly. As she stated, Shiori hates flying. Usually the only time she flies is during battle or for something Sesshomaru related. Example- looking for his injured body, or just trying to get escape him. She tries to avoid flying if she can.**

**Speed- Shiori able to run and jump at a fast pace. Even so, she still doesn't exhibit her speed all the time. She's not a very fast paced person. Unless she's fighting or in a hurry, then she's not running anywhere. For the most part she prefers to either ride on Ah-Un or leisurely walk to her destinations.**

**Self Healing- When hurt, her body heals much faster than that of a human's.**

**Strength- She's pretty strong for someone of her size (5'3'' by way lol). She's strong enough to lift a full grown ogre off the ground with 1 hand.**

**Slow aging- Shiori is approximately 400 years old which is equivalent to 16 in human years. So she appears around the same age as Kagome and Sango.**

**Tennin Inherited Abilities**

**Curse deflect- Shiori surrounds her body with her spiritual energy and deflects any oncoming threat back to attacker. Works with both melee and spiritual/energy attacks. (I saw this move in the Inuyasha**

**Spiritual power- As a tennin, Shiori obtains immense spiritual power. But because she's only half, she has her limits on what she can do with it. Shiori can purify tainted objects. Although she isn't strong enough to purify a completely tainted jewel shard. However, she is powerful enough to be unaffected by Kagome's arrows. She uses her purification in different ways like shocking people by touching them, or shooting them from afar. It looks a lot like purple electricity. (It's the same thing that Kikyo uses on Inuyasha when she's first resurrected).**

**Purifying blast- Is a stronger version of her standard purification powers. She generates a wave of energy from her palms and blasts it at her opponents.**

**Immune to poison- tennin are immune to evil miasmas and all known poisons, unless they've been severely weakened first. This is why Naraku was able to inject Miasma into Emi's blood stream after she was beaten by Kagura. Shiori is immune to Naraku's miasma; however, her immune system's not as good as a full blooded tennin. She'd be more likely to be killed by poison than a healthy Emi.**

**Agility- Shiori is extremely graceful and agile. It's required of all tennin to learn the art of agility.**

**Shinigami Inherited Abilities**

**Thought transmit- By touching the temple of someone, Shiori's able to transmit images into her head. This is how she showed Unmother an image of Inuyasha's mother. She got that image from Sesshomaru, btw.**

**Summoning- Throughout her journey she's accumulated several helpers, or minions as Jaken calls them. She can summon her "minions" to her by giving them a special beaded bracelet. She then holds her hands in a prayer's position and signals for them. The bracelet will light up and signal the way for the "minion" to go to her. This is how she called the Unmother to her side.**

**Clairvoyant- She can sense presences and demonic auras in her surroundings. She has strong intuition about things and certain people. She can also see and sense spirits as well as hidden auras.**

**Empathy- She's strongly empathetic. She can feel another's emotion, especially sorrow and despair. Since it's mostly humans that feel that way, she calls these feelings "negative human emotions."In the beginning she doesn't know how to deal with them, and refuses to go to an area with humans. But over time, she becomes better with dealing with her empathy.**

**Super senses- Shiori has heightened sense of all her senses. Although she has a great sense of smell, it's not nearly as good as Sesshomaru or Inuyasha's.**

**Gin Tsugunami Abilities**

**Hell Wrath- Shiori transfers her demonic aura into her sword and swings. A wave a purple energy hurls toward the enemy and strikes them.**

**Devil's Demise- Like hell wrath, Shiori performs this attack by fusing her energy into her sword and swinging it. She does this attack to repel an oncoming threat back at her enemy. It's very similar to Inuyasha's backlash wave.**

**Sacred blade- This is really an unnamed because she never calls out this attack during battle. She fuses her spiritual power with the sacred aura of the sword. She uses her other named attacks, but they become more powerful. She uses this to purify and weaken demonic barriers.**


	20. Resurrection of The Band of Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha only my oc**

* * *

><p>"Please wait, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin pleaded.<p>

She, Jaken, and Ah-Un were trailing behind. Sesshomaru was steadily walking ahead them. He said very little since their journey towards Mount Hakurei.

**"I can smell it,"** thought Sesshomaru. **"That boy….Naraku's subordinate."**

Sesshomaru somehow picked up on Kohaku's scent. Naraku was definitely close by. They could already see Mount Hakurei in the distance.

"Is he still searching for Naraku?" asked Rin.

"Well of course he is," answered Jaken. "Rin, that incident that got you kidnapped raised Sesshomaru's wrath.

"For my sake?" asked a starry eyed Rin.

"Don't be such a fool," Jaken shot back. "It's not because of you! His honor has been insulted."

"Eh?" she said confused.

"He may appear to be calm all the time but underneath he's a boiling, angry, furious…"

Jaken rammed into the back of Sesshomaru who had long since stopped walking. Sesshomaru calmly stared down at him and clunked him over the head. The demon lord slowly began walking again.

"I gotta learn to keep my big mouth shut," said Jaken nursing his wounds.

Rin checked his head before she realized Sesshomaru was leaving.

"Wait my lord!" she called while running after him. "Oh, I wish Lady Shiori hadn't gone ahead of us. It wouldn't be as scary to left behind then. I hope she's okay."

…

**"The air here….it's sickening," **thought Shiori as she stood on a path.

She was much closer than Sesshomaru and the others. In fact, she was already walking up the mountain. She'd been flying towards Mount Hakurei, but had to land. The air became purer and purer as she went along. There would be a point when Shiori wouldn't be able to go any further.

**"I don't understand. I know this is a holy place, but the surrounding area shouldn't be this pure. It reminds me of…..the air of the sacred lands. If that's the case then….."**

She took a step back away from the barrier and began to run away.

**"I have to leave, this place! I can't stay here! I have to leave!"**

As she ran, she began to sense something—death. A huge group of people had been slaughtered somewhere nearby. She could smell death all in the air. Shiori followed the direction it was coming from. She also picked up on a few others.

"Inuyasha," she said blandly. "Figures….."

She jumped up on a tree branch to survey the area. It was then that she saw the countless bloody bodies. Shiori gasped at the sight. What on Earth could have been responsible for such a thing? She jumped down from the branch and raced toward the grisly seen. Everywhere she looked, she saw nothing but mutilated human soldiers. She closed her eyes and prayed.

**"This wasn't done by a demon. There's no lingering demonic aura on the bodies. What could have done this then? It couldn't have been a human….impossible."**

Inuyasha came running up behind her.

"Oh, come on!" shouted Inuyasha. "Why is it always you?"

"Inuyasha, you don't sound happy to see me," she jeered.

"Because I'm not!" he screeched. "I'm sick of seeing you! Why do we keep running into you?"

"We're after the same foe Inuyasha," she said "Of course we're going to run into each other. I told you that."

She watched as Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo finally caught up to them. She made a mental note to herself that Sango was missing.

"Where's Naraku?" he demanded.

"If I knew that, do you think I'd be here conversing with you?"

"It's just that every time you show up, Naraku is always around….somewhere! You're like a bad omen!" he snapped.

"If that's the case, wouldn't I be a good omen? Finding Naraku is what you want, right?" she questioned.

"She's got a point," said Shippo from Miroku's shoulder.

Inuyasha spun around, "Will you shut-up!"

"Hey, why'd you leave us back there?" Kagome asked. "You mentioned something about the smell of blood, then said Shiori's name. I was worried; I thought something terrible happened to her."

"Hmph," said Inuyasha as he sulked.

"I'm fine," Shiori explained. "Inuyasha must have caught my scent along with these slaughtered humans. He was just trying to beat me here," she paused. "But as usual, Inuyasha is late…..to the scene."

"Will you stop saying that already!" he growled. "Shouldn't you be with your lover anyway?"

Her gazed slowly hardened, "What did you say?"

"Uh…Shiori" said Miroku trying to distract her. "What happened here?"

"I don't know," she answered. "I was hoping you all would have some answers. All I know is that this wasn't done by demonic hands."

"Yeah," agreed Inuyasha. "I'm not smelling any demonic aura in the air. Only the scent of blood and grave yard soil."

"You say it smells like grave yard soil?" asked Shiori. "Then that would explain the scent of death," she said. "I thought the source was this slain lot of soldiers. But I'm picking up a completely separate source for it."

"The scent of death?" inquired Inuyasha.

"Then it's true then, the Band of Seven has been resurrected," Miroku stated.

"The Band of Seven?" Shiroi asked. "Are you referring to that human mercenary group who were executed 15 years ago?"

"You've heard of them?"

She nodded before coming to a realization, "They've been resurrected?"

"We believe so," answered Miroku. "They were buried in a tomb not far from here. Some villagers say that the tomb is now completely empty."

**"Then they are the ones Kagura was referring to. Naraku had something to do with their resurrections," **Shiori thought. **"But why?"**

All of the sudden, every sensed an evil in the air. The one responsible for the murders was still around. Inuyasha and Shiori took one look at each other before racing on. For a second, they were running at the same speed. But Inuyasha pushed out in front, leaving Shiori behind.

"Ha!" he teased. "You're not faster me! There's no way you're getting there first this time!"

Suddenly, Shiori flew past Inuyasha and smirked.

"What?" he scoffed. "That's not fair!"

"There were never any rules established!" she called over her shoulder as she zipped foreword.

She finally stopped and landed on the ground. Inuyasha, once again, came running up behind her. Miroku and Kagome shortly joined them. All of them were staring at a man standing in the middle of a sea of bodies. He was dressed in a long yellow and blue kimono that hung slightly off his body. One of his legs wasn't even covered. He had blue markings under his eyes, and his brown hair was pinned on top of his head. His curved edge sword was drenched in blood.

"He's got a jewel shard in his neck," said Kagome.

**"A jewel shard? Of course, that's how he's able to live. Without the jewel's power, it would die again. Just what are you up to, Naraku?" **wondered Shiori.

"Who is he?" asked Shippo.

"He must be one of the Band of Seven," said Miroku.

"Just take a look at that sword of his," said Inuyasha.

Shiori stared at the man in confusion, "how you are all able to determine that person's a man and not a woman so easily?"

"Could it be," said the man staring dreamily, "That you are Inuyasha!"

"How do you know me?" Inuyasha demanded to know.

He continued to stare at him with a dazed expression. Inuyasha felt slightly uncomfortable by his wandering eyes. A huge grin spread across the man's face.

"You're so cute!" he beamed.

"What the…hell?"

"Those ears are so cute, I just wanna cut them off," said the man with glee. "In fact, I think I will."

**"What's with this guy?" **Inuyasha thought. "Bastard, who the hell are you?"

The man said nothing at all.

"He's no doubt a member of the resurrected Band of Seven," said Shiori. "He smells of death."

Miroku stepped in front, "That filthy group of seven soldiers out for hire….who were cornered by an army sent to subjugate them and had their heads cut off…are you one of them? Are you one of the Band of Seven?"

The man stared on with a dopey grin. Miroku became more and more frustrated.

"Answer me!" he demanded.

"Not only is Inuyasha cute, but that monk is sexy!" the man exclaimed.

Everyone awkwardly stared at the strange man before them. A sweat ball dropped down Miroku's head.

"No one minds if I suck him up, right?" he said preparing to unleash the windtunnel.

"Go ahead," said Inuyasha with compliance.

Kagome shook her head, "No! He's got a jewel shard in his neck, remember?"

"Oh yeah, you did mention that." said Inuyasha. He turned back to the man. "Hey! Who gave you that jewel fragment, bastard!"

He giggled, "you're so cute when you're angry!"

"Enough of this," said Shiori sighing. "If you won't talk, we'll beat the information out of you. Inuyasha, sick em!"

"What? Why do I have to do it?" Inuyasha complained. He didn't want to get anywhere near this creepy individual. "Why can't you do it?"

"Because, he only has eyes for you," she laughed.

"Psh, whatever," he said unsheathing tessaiga. He then stopped and turned around. "Wait, did you just tell me to sick em?"

"I will have those adorable ears of yours, Inuyasha!" shouted the man.

He swung his sword forward and out came what appeared to be a stream of light. It was aiming straight for Inuyasha. He quickly leapt out of the way and searched around for where it would hit.

"It's a concealed sword!" shouted Miroku. "Get back!"

"Is it an illusion?" asked Kagome.

"No, it's not. That sword moves like a snake," said Shiori. "This is how he killed all those soldiers so quickly. They never even got the chance to strike him."

**"His sword….it's almost like lightning," **thought Inuyasha while trying to block. **"I don't know where it's gonna strike next..."**

Kagome gasped as Inuyasha was struck in the sword by the lightning sword. Even though he was blocking with Tessaiga, somehow, the sword curved around and cut him.

"Inuyasha!" she called.

"A bending sword?" said Miroku.

How do you like it? This is the band of seven's attack captain," proclaimed the man. "Jakotsu's jakotsutou!"

"Eck, you bastard!" Inuyasha hollered. **"Damn it, where's it going to strike next!"**

Just as Jakotsu's crazy blade was about to strike again, the hirakotsu came shot down from the sky. Sango was back! The lighting blade wrapped around the giant boomerang as it crashed down on it. The jakotsutou was revealed to be nothing more than an extension of several different blades.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" said Sango jumping down from Kirara's back.

"I'm fine," he said staring at Jakotsu.

"How dare you, wench!" hollered Jakotsu as he sliced Sango's arm with his sword.

"Sango!" said Kagome rushing to her.

Sango looked down at her bleeding arm, "its okay. It's just a scratch."

"You must never interfere with me and my Inuyasha!" Jakotsu screamed. "Never!"

Inuyasha rushed up and punched him in the face while he was distracted.

"Shut-up!" he snapped.

Jakotsu fell back and hit the ground. He looked up at Inuyasha and rubbed his cheek.

"Geez, you're cruel."

"Who did you get that jewel shard from?" demanded Inuyasha. "Confess now!"

Shiori looked around, **"There's someone else here….another zombie."**

"Was it Naraku?" questioned Inuyasha menacingly.

"I don't know," said Jakotsu. "At any rate, we've never met."

"You better not be making stuff up or I'll,"

Inuyasha stopped when he smelled smoke coming from the hills.

"That smoke…..it's dissolving the dead bodies," he noted.

Jakotsu turned, "Inuyasha, you should run off as well."

"What? Where do you think you're going?" he shouted.

But started to chase him, but was attacked by a wave of poison instead.

"We'll meet again, Inuyasha!" called Jakotsu lovingly.

"That bastard has escaped," he said.

….

"Sango, does it hurt?" asked Kagome.

They were recovering in a hut in a nearby village. Kagome had just finished bandaging up Sango's damaged arm. She examined Kagome's medical work.

"Yes, I'm okay," she answered.

"You're tough for a human," said Shiori lightly.

"That Jakotsu couldn't have gotten too far," said Inuyasha heading for the door.

"You're going after him?" Miroku asked. "Alone?"

"Yeah, you guys stay here. I'll be back," he said. "The one who attacked us with the poison was another member of the band of seven. I'm sure of it."

Inuyasha quickly left the hut to pursue Jakotsu. Shiori stood up and also turned to leave.

"Wait Shiori," said Kagome. "Where are you going?"

"To find Lord Sesshomaru," she said. "He'll definitely want to know about the resurrected Band of Seven."

"Sesshomaru?" she asked. "But why would he care about that?"

"Because they're involved with Naraku. And right now, we're heavily on his trail."

**"Sesshomaru is also after Naraku? I thought she was tracking him alone…." **Kagome thought.

"I'll see you all soon," said Shiori before departing.

Shiori stood outside and searched for Sesshomaru's life force. It felt like he was coming in her direction. He was coming for her.

**"I'll meet him halfway,"** she thought as she went in that direction.

**"Why has Naraku brought back the band of seven? What's he got to gain from all this? And I almost forgot about the strange air surrounding Mount Hakurei…What on Earth is going here."**

She calmly walked toward Sesshomaru's energy signal…..but stopped dead in her tracks. There was another zombie coming. It was also coming in her direction. Finally, she saw her latest pursuer. He was a man dressed in reddish-orange armor. He wore a blue bandanna over his bald head. Like Jakotsu, he also had face markings.

"You must be the half tennin, half shinigami girl," he said slyly. "Shiori, I believe."

"Hmm, now what gave me away?" she asked sourly.

"I see you have some fire to you," he said with a dark laugh. "That's good. I happen to have an attraction to fire…..and explosions."

"I hope that's not your way of professing an attraction to me," she said with a smirk. "Because necrophilia just isn't something I'm into."

He once again laughed darkly, "I am Renkotsu, of the Band of Seven."

"And what do you want with me?" she asked.

"I was ordered to observe you and wait for further instructions," he said holding out a large jug.

"Sent by who?" she inquired.

"Well that's for you to find out!"

He drank from the jug and spit out huge flames from his mouth. Shiori moved out of his way and jumped over his head. He barely missed her fist as she swung at him. She shot a purification beam at the jug and destroyed it.

"You have exceptional aim," he said putting his hands behind his back.

"I thought you were only sent her to observe me," she said. "Not kill me."

He smugged, "I'm afraid I'm not good at following orders. Besides, I'd much rather take care of you now!"

Renkotsu quickly took his hands from behind his back. He threw fiery strings from his fingers at Shiori. Though she was surprised, she still managed to avoid them all. Renkotsu retracted the strings back to his fingers.

"Iron strings," she commented.

"Do you like them?" he jeered. "They are a specialty of mine."

"I can imagine," she said avoiding his pursuits.

Renkostu kept firing at Shiori, who escaped him every time.

**"He was quite serious about the attraction to fire and explosives," **she thought as she knocked them away with her sword.** "He likes to play dirty."**

He again shot more strings at her, but this time she sliced right through them.

"It seems I've underestimated you," he said stopping his pursuit and looking over his shoulder.

"That's it?" said Shiori a little disappointed.

"I was only here to observe you, not kill you," he said. "At least not yet. That was only a small taste of my power."

"Then at least give me answers," she said. "Why have you been brought back to life by Naraku?"

"I'm not entirely sure of the whole plan," said Renkotsu. "All I know is that I was charged with watching you. I haven't even met up with the rest of my siblings yet. We may all have different missions when it comes to exterminating you all."

"Us all?"

He nodded, "Yes, Naraku's enemies. And now it would seem I'm being called somewhere else."

Shiori turned to find a swarm of Naraku's poisonous insects flying toward them. Then quickly surrounded Renkotsu. They were somehow communicating with him.

"I must be off now," he said turning to run.

She didn't even try to stop him as he left.

"What was that about?" asked Sesshomaru walking up behind her.

Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un were also with him. Rin jumped of Ah-Un and ran to Shiori.

"Lady Shiori!" she sang as she wrapped her arms around Shiori's waist.

Shiori placed her hand on Rin's back, "that was one of the Band of Seven."

"The Band of Seven?" he questioned.

"Yes, they were a mercenary group hired by armies and villages over 15 years ago. When they became too much of a threat, they were executed," she said.

"And now Naraku's summoned them back to life," he finished.

"Yes," she said. "It seems Naraku resurrected them to kill his enemies."

"It seems more like he's using them as a distraction," said Sesshomaru calmly.

He looked over Shiori's head.

"Poison," he said. "And those humans who travel with Inuyasha. They're alone."

**"Poison? Oh no, it's that other member of the Band of Seven. The one who attacked us with the poisonous mist,"**

He turned to Shiori, "let's go."

Sesshomaru started to leave her behind. Shiori looked down at Rin.

"It's okay Lady Shiori," she said smiling. "Master Jaken will protect me."

**"Yes, because that worked so well the first time," **she thought.

"Shiori," called Sesshomaru.

"I'm coming," she shouted running after him. She called to Rin over her shoulder, "Stay….out….of trouble!"

…..

Kagome lay motionlessly on the floor of a hut. A round man dressed in white hovered over her. He delicately stroked her chin.

"I sure am lucky," he said. "I can do as I please with such a pretty girl. I, Mukotsu, don't seem to be very popular with women with this face."

He revealed his hideous face to Kagome. She weakly stared at his neck.

"A jewel shard? Then he's a member of the band of seven. If I can just get it out of his body."

"Kagome!" echoed Sango's voice from outside the hut.

She and Miroku were outside. They kept their mouths covered to keep from breathing in the poison. While Shiori was gone, the group was attacked by the poison master Mukostu. Shippo ran off to find Inuyasha. While they plotted a way to save Kagome, Mukostu turned his attention back to Kagome. He mounted Kagome's body.

"Let's make a good memory before you die, girl," he said.

He suddenly felt a stab in his neck. Kagome made a weak attempt to stab him in neck. But it was no use. He stared at her and struck her across the face.

"You wretch! You too are disgusted by my face?" he screeched with tears in his eyes.

Suddenly, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara busted through the roof. They attempted to fight off Mukostu. Kagome informed them off the shard in his neck.

"Leave him to me," said Sango pulling out her sword and going for his neck.

"Hehe, a gas mask is no use against this poison," he said unleashing a new canister of poison. "It enters through the eyes and skin!"

Sango quickly fell to the ground. Miroku also fell down to his knees. All 3 of them were in grave dangers. Even Kirara reverted to her original form.

**"I can't move…" **Kagome thought.

Mukostu lifted her up by the neck, "I won't forgive you for this girl! You hurt my feelings! I'll kill you for that!"

Suddenly, she heard a large slash from behind him. Mukostu's bloody body fell over to the side. Sesshomaru stood over the dying Kagome, his claw was still flexed. Shiori was stood by his side. She stared at him with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Why did you do that?" she complained. "I wanted to speak to him before you killed him."

**"Sesshomaru and Shiori?" **Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru ignored Shiori and looked to Kagome, "where's Inuyasha?"

"I imagine she can't speak," said Shiori. "They've all been badly poisoned."

Mukostu looked up at Sesshomaru, "Who..are you?"

"Oh good, he's still alive," said Shiori. "Are you with the band of seven?"

"Yes," he answered. "I'm Mukostu of the band of seven….I know of you, woman. But who is that?"

Sesshomaru didn't speak at all to the beast. He only glared at him.

**"I thought our opponents were only Inuyasha's group, Koga of the demon wolf tribe, and the half tennin warrior Shiori. But who is this?" **thought Mukostu.

He stood to his feet and sprayed them with more poison, "Bastard! How dare you take me so lightly!"

Sesshomaru and Shiori didn't even budge as the oncoming poison shattered them. Both of them icily stared back at him. They were completely unaffected.

"What, they're not dissolving in the poison?" he thought out loud.

"I thought you had files on us," said Shiori. "Your poison can't kill someone with tennin blood, or a powerful demon lord. It looks like you lose."

"Uh, no please….don't hurt me," said Mukostu bowing as he backed out the door. Sesshomaru followed him out. Shiori stood in the doorway, watching.

He suddenly grabbed another canister and opened it towards Sesshomaru.

"Ha! This poison is powerful enough to destroy even a demon like you!" he hollered as he showered Sesshomaru with poison.

He proudly stared at the cloud of poison. But Sesshomaru calmly walked out of the cloud. Before Mukostu could say another word, Sesshomaru slashed him in half with his sword. His body reverted to nothing more than a shattered skeleton. Shiori said a quick prayer and went to check on the others. At that moment Inuyasha came running up to the hut. He observed the scene.

"Sesshomaru!" he snapped. "What did you do to them?"

"No Inuyasha," said a weak Kagome. "It's not what it looks like. Sesshomaru saved us."

"That was not my intention," said Sesshomaru. "I just put an end to him interrupting our conversation, that's all."

"Conversation?" said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, since you're in the area then it means Naraku is also close by, right?" he asked.

"Well….yeah I guess so. We've tracked him to this area."

"That's all I need to know," said Sesshomaru walking away.

Shiori turned to follow him but Inuyasha grabbed onto her wrist.

"When Miroku was poisoned by Naraku's miasma, you're sister did something to purify him," he said softly. "Can you do it? Can you help them?"

Shiori didn't even turn to face him, "Inuyasha…but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because," she said gently pulling her arm away, "I'm not strong enough to do it. I lack the power….."

"Shiori," he pleaded, "can you at least try?"

"I already told you," she said walking away. "I can't. There's nothing I can do for them. I'm sorry."

Shiori tried not to look over her shoulder at Inuyasha. She could feel his emotional pain in the pit of her heart. Shiori quickly flew off after Sesshomaru…


	21. Tennin Shiori

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, only my OC :(**

* * *

><p>Shiori walked away and tried not to feel Inuyasha's sorrow and turmoil. There was no way she could save his friends from death. She knew that. So why did she feel so….guilty? She caught up to Sesshomaru and walked by his side. Much time passed before he spoke to her.<p>

"Did you save them?" he asked.

"Save who?" she asked pretending not to know.

"The humans," he said. "I thought you would've saved them. Isn't that what you wanted to do in the first place?"

"No," she said sharply. **"Is that why he called for me to go with him? Because he thought I wanted to save Kagome and the others?"**

She looked down. She wasn't actually feeling guilty about leaving them, was she? Impossible!

"Did you find anything while I was gone?" she asked hoping to change the subject.

He glanced at her, "We went up to Mount Hakurei. I traveled as far up the mountain as I could. But there's a barrier at the top restricting further entrance."

"A barrier," she said, "in addition to the air of the sacred mountain?"

"It's no ordinary barrier," he said. "It appears to also be sacred. Anything with demon blood will be purified."

She blinked twice, "If I get too close to the barrier, then I'll be purified."

"Yes," he said flatly. "I thought I just explained that."

"But it's different for me," she explained. "The air here is very similar to that of the tennin lands. It was that same air that purified my shinigami blood and gave me a tennin appearance for centuries."

"You believe Mount Hakurei's barrier will revert you to your tennin form?" he asked.

"Just being this close to Mount Hakurei…makes me feel weak. I'll be purified before I even get to the barrier," she said looking towards the mountain.

After walking for awhile, they approached the basin of Mount Hakurei. Shiori grew weaker as they moved closer. She wobbled around as she stepped forward. Sesshomaru glanced down at her, he was completely unaffected.

**"I was able to get closer to the mountain without feeling this bad before. Why is it different now?" **she thought. **"Is it because of this….heavy feeling I'm carrying?"**

Shiori couldn't get the dying images of Kagome, Miroku, and Sango out of her head. The more she tried to fight them, the worse they became. She forced herself to keep walking until she fell over. Sesshomaru casually walked back to her.

"You won't make it at this rate," he commented.

"I realize that, my lord," she said while trying to stand up.

It was no use, she only fell down again. There was no way she could walk anymore.

She started crawling weakly, "I just have to get close enough to be purified by the barrier. Then I'll be able to move freely."

"Yes," he said blandly. "And at that speed you'll get there….by the end of this century."

"Then leave me here," she moaned while closing her eyes. "I'll regroup with you later…."

"This is absolutely ridiculous," he said scooping her up under his arm.

Sesshomaru sped toward mountain with Shiori dangling under his arm. She was so weak, that she didn't even have the energy to lift her head up. She opened her eyes and found the ground moving underneath her.

**"I'm…being carried? I told him to leave me, not take me with him."**

"Put….me…down," she said. "I can make it…"

He ignored her request, "You're just slowing us down."

**"Damn it, I can't break free. I'm too weak…his arm feels like a steel bar against my body…"**

He said nothing more to her. Shiori gave up and let herself be carried away…literally. The effects of the barrier became even stronger. Shiori closed her eyes again and cringed with pain. She was slowly being purified. The pair finally came to the rest of their group. Jaken and Rin were standing by Ah-Un when they saw them approaching. Ah-Un was plopped on the ground in a daze. The sacred air was too much for him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you've returned," said Jaken.

He stared at Shiori's limp body under Sesshomaru's arm. Rin quickly ran over to her.

"Lady Shiori! What happened to you," she asked.

Sesshomaru placed Shiori down in front of Rin. Shiori opened her eyes and gazed at Rin's worried expression.

"I'm fine," she lied.

"Oh no, you aren't," said Jaken. "It's this air isn't? This accursed place is going to kill us!"

"But, I'm okay," said Rin. "And so is Lord Sesshomaru."

"That's because you're human," said Jaken. "It won't harm you. And Lord Sesshomaru is a powerful demon lord. Of course he won't be defeated by some stupid barrier."

"Then how come you're fine and Lady Shiori's not?" she inquired. "She's way more powerful than you are."

"Why you!" he snapped. "Well since Shiori is basically a monster from hell, I would imagine the sacred air would affect her much quicker than me. Her shinigami blood certainly doesn't aid her in this situation."

"Oh no!" cried Rin. "Poor Lady Shiori…."

"Jaken," said a weakened, yet irritated Shiori. "Eventually, I will get my strength back. Remember that."

"Lord Sesshomaru, we should get her away from her," said Rin. "She'll die."

"No," said Shiori crawling closer to mount Hakurei.

"What are you doing?" demanded Jaken.

"What does it look like," she said weakly.

"Crawling to your doom," Jaken deadpanned.

"I have to let myself be purified," she said. "Once I'm purified I'll be fine."

"I'll help you," offered Rin.

"No!" snapped Shiori. "Don't touch me!"

Shiori was glad Rin obey her. If Rin had touched her, there was no way Shiori could shake her off—she didn't have the energy! She crawled as far as she could before finally collapsing on her face. Rin tried to run to her, but Sesshomaru restrained her.

"**Her body can take no more," **he thought while watching her lay on the ground.

Shiori cried in pain as she went through her transformation. Her body was suddenly engulfed in a lilac light. Sesshomaru and Rin took a step back as he watched the scene. Once the light disappeared, Shiori began to breath easily again and sat up. She stared at them all through her lilac eyes. Sesshomaru vaguely glared at her.

"It's been quite awhile since I've felt like this," she said while standing up. "I feel different, but much better."

"Lady Shiori," chimed Rin. "You look like your sister!"

"So this is your true form?" asked Sesshomaru.

"No, I'm only a purified version of myself," she answered while staring at the mountain. "This sacred barrier….it's purified my shinigami blood and given me this appearance. This is the accursed form I was born with."

"Well I still think you're really pretty," said Rin. "You look like an angel!"

"Yes, well looks can be quite deceiving," Jaken jeered.

He stared at Shiori and waited for her to retaliate. She wasn't even looking in his direction. Shiori was still facing the mountain. Jaken was feeling slightly uneasy.

**"What," **he thought. **"She usually would've hit me….or had something to say. She didn't even glare at me! What's going on here?"**

"Lord Sesshomaru," said Rin. "I forgot to tell you I went exploring further up the mountain."

"Yes," said Jaken. "While you were gone, she went through the barrier!"

"Were you with Kohaku?" he asked.

Rin froze with fear. She didn't want to tell him the truth.

"Answer Lord Sesshomaru," said Jaken. "And don't lie. He has very good sense of smell. I'm sure he picked up Kohaku's scent on you."

Jaken turned to Shiori again. She was now facing them and quietly listening. Jaken again felt uneasy and restless.

**"What's wrong with her? Normally, she would've made a sarcastic remark to that like 'yes as a dog should.' Then I would have responded with 'don't talk about my lord like that!' She's messing up the formula!"**

"I did see him," said Rin. "But please don't kill him. Kohaku helped me escape. There were lots of demons in the cave."

"Demons in the cave?" Sesshomaru pondered. **"How are they able to get passed the barrier? I, myself, don't think I can go any further. Naraku is definitely inside Mount Hakurei and he's using this barrier to keep us away. But how did he create it…."**

"I see," he said. "Let's go…before some other absurdity happens."

Sesshomaru pressed on anyway. Rin and Jaken followed after him. Shiori stood next to Ah-Un.

Rin turned around, "Aren't you coming Lady Shiori?"

"In a second," she said. "I'm taking Ah-Un out of here. He can't take the purified air."

"There she goes again," said Jaken. "Always coming and going! Make up your mind!"

Shiori knelt down beside Ah-Un and gently pulled on his reigns. He weakly rose to his feet and walked away with her.

"What?" said Jaken hopping up and down. "Now she's completely ignoring me! She didn't even have anything witty or sarcastic to say! Lord Sesshomaru, I fear something's wrong with the girl!"

"Leave her alone," said Sesshomaru over his shoulder.

Shiori led Ah-Un away from the mountain. After a short while, he was back to his happy usual self.

"You're strength has returned quickly," she said pleased.

She climbed on his back and flew away from Mount Hakurei. Eventually, Shiori escaped the purified air and changed back to normal. She could once again sense the life forces around her. While in tennin form, Shiori's senses aren't as strong. She soared through the sky and made a bee line for a nearby forest. Slowly, she took Ah-Un down and they landed by a stream.

"I'll return momentarily," she said to Ah-Un before patting both his heads and leaving.

She hastily walked through the green thickets. Shiori finally came to a large open meadow. It was then that she saw him—Inuyasha. He sat in the grass with Kagome's unconscious body in his arms. Miroku and Sango were laid beside him. Shippo and Kirara watched in silence. Their sadness swelled in Shiori's heart. She stepped out and gradually walked towards. Inuyasha tilted his head up in surprise. Why was she here now?

"What do you want?" he snapped at her.

He looked back at Kagome….it wouldn't be long before he lost her. It wouldn't be long before he lost all of them. They were still suffering from the effects of Mukotsu's poison. The evil vapor was now deep within their bloodstreams. Inuyasha blamed himself for leaving them all behind. Shippo couldn't stop himself from crying. He didn't want his beloved companions to die.

Shiori knelt down in front of Inuyasha and stared at Kagome's lifeless face. She definitely got more poison than the others. Shiori would only have one shot. Inuyasha watched intently as Shiori placed her palms on Kagome's chest. She closed her eyes and began purifying her.

"**I pray this works," **She said.

"Y-you're….helping them after all?" choked Inuyasha

Shiori felt the poison in Kagome's body slowly erode as she purified it. Kagome's body was glowing with Shiori's spiritual power. After awhile, Kagome started stirring in Inuyasha's arms. The girl opened her eyes in shock. She was alive! Kagome sat up.

"Where am I?" she asked. "What happened to the temple?"

Inuyasha hugged her, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I feel a lot better," she said. "Shiori, you came back?"

Shiori nodded, "that's all I can do, but you should be fine now. It's best you don't try to get up too fast."

Kagome smiled, "thanks for saving my life, Shiori."

"**I can't believe it really did it. Emi would have done a much better job I'm sure, but at least I managed to keep her alive."**

She stood up to take care of Sango. Sango's bloodstream wasn't as clouded with poison as Kagome's. After awhile, Sango also woke up from her coma. She too was slightly confused, but responded well to the purification. Shiori then turned her attention to Miroku. Both Kagome and Inuyasha silently watched her work.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing….I" he quickly turned away. "I'm just glad everyone's alright."

"Inuyasha," said Kagome softly. "Are you crying?"

When he didn't respond, Shippo walked in front of him and grabbed hold of his face.

"Hey, he is crying!" shouted Shippo.

Inuyasha knocked him off his face and bonked him on the head. Shippo screeched with pain.

"Ow! You jerk!" Shippo yelped.

Shiori was just about finished purifying Miroku. She removed her hands when she sensed that most of the poison was gone from his body. Unlike the girls, Miroku didn't wake up all the way.

"What's that?" he said in his sleep with a grin, "you'll bear my children? How wonderful!"

Miroku finally woke up and frowned.

"Aw, it was only a dream?" he sighed in disappointment.

When he noticed Shiori hovering over him, and he sprang up. Miroku grabbed Shiori's hands and stared deeply at her. Naturally, Shiori was startled by this. His piercing gaze made her very uncomfortable.

"Shiori, nice to see you've returned. Care to make my dream come true? Will you bear my children?"

She timidly looked at him, "Uh….maybe I didn't do it right that time. It seems he's become even more corrupted."

"Oh he's fine, trust me," said Kagome with a pause. "Or at least, he was."

Sango glared at Miroku from behind Shiori. Her murderous glare was so menacing, it even sent a chill down Shiori's spine. She hit him over the head and Miroku toppled to the ground.

"I take it they're lovers?" said Shiori.

"Something like that," Inuyasha answered.

Shiori rose to her feet and prepared to depart again. Sesshomaru and the others were probably wondering what was taking her so long.

"Wait," Miroku after regaining his composure. "Thank-you for all you've done."

"Yes," nodded Sango. "We really appreciate it."

"I can't thank you enough," said Kagome. "Really…"

She nodded, "Just don't get yourselves poisoned again."

"Shiori," said Inuyasha. "Thank-you….for coming back."

She turned away from him, "I told you I'd repay the favor someday. You saved my life and I saved theirs. We're even."

She finally left and disappeared into the woods where she came from. Inuyasha and the rest looked after her.

**"We're more than even," **he thought.

…..

**"There's no need for me to hide what happened to Lord Sesshomaru," **Shiori thought while riding on Ah-Un's back. **"He'll smell Inuyasha's scent on me and instantly know what I did."**

She and Ah-Un had been walking back towards Mount Hakurei. She wasn't exactly in a hurry to get back there. She'd only be purified again.

**"I thought that if I was purified, then all the emotions I was feeling would go away. I thought I would escape the dark feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I was wrong. During my time in purification I wasn't attacked by anyone's emotions but my own ….but that was plenty enough to scare me. I was…more aware of how I was feeling. Even though my body was strong enough to continue with Lord Sesshomaru, I just couldn't go…."**

Shiori was slightly weakened by the purification treatments. She used up quite a deal of energy on Kagome, Miroku and Sango. She definitely needed to rest for a little bit. But there were just too many threats in the area. Naraku resurrected the Band of Seven to kill his enemies….and she was on that hit list. Sesshomaru believed they were meant to serve as a distraction for Naraku.

**"Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and I dealt serious damage to Naraku when we battled. He hasn't been seen since them. That's what this is all about. He's buying himself time as he reconstructs his body. But he's been hiding for so long…..he must be making it even stronger than before. What kind of power will he posses?"**

…..

"Lord Sesshomaru," said Rin. "Lady Shiori never came back yesterday. She said she was coming right back but she never did. I hope nothing bad happened to her."

The trio had been walking around the basin of the mountain. Sesshomaru had been trying to figure out a way to get inside the barrier. Jaken trailed behind Sesshomaru and Rin. He couldn't take the disastrous effects of Mount Hakurei's air. Sesshomaru still showed no signs of being affected. He casually walked as he normally did.

"I'll bet she's trying to stay away from the mountain," Jaken panted. "You saw what it did to her? It turned her into a pasty haired tennin!"

"But she was fine after that," said Rin. "She could stand up and everything."

"Yes," he using his staff as a crutch, "But she wasn't quite herself. Didn't you notice? She didn't sass me once! I feel a bit insulted!"

**"Shiori was purified just by Mount Hakurei's air." **thought Sesshomaru. **"What will happen if she tries to enter Mount Hakurei's barrier? I wonder if the barrier is strong enough to purify even her tennin blood. If that's the case, then she'll die."**

The grouped stopped at a long bridge over a deep cavern. Rin stared over the edge—it looked endless! Sesshomaru turned away and faced the top of a cliff. He caught a scent in the wind.

"They're coming," he said flatly.

"Huh?" said Jaken. "Who's coming?"

Down from the cliff, came Jakostu's lightning sword. Sesshomaru quickly unleashed his own sword and blocked the retractable blades.

"Wha…?" said Rin. "A sword?"

"One of Naraku's agents," he said. "Like that poison user, you also smell of bones and graveyard soil."

Jakostu stepped down from the cliff, "Oh, you're quite good with that nose of yours. Just what I'd expect from Inuyasha's older brother."

He swung his retractable blade at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru knocked the blades out of his way and zipped up to Jakostu.

"Eeep!" he screeched, as Sesshomaru just miss striking him with his poison claw.

Jakostu fell to the grown and looked to the spot he was standing at. It was completely melted with humans.

"That was close," he said.

"Ha! What a stupid human!" Jaken taunted from the sidelines. "Give up and die already!"

His teasing came to a stop when he realized the blades were now coming for him. He quickly jumped out of the way and fell beside Rin.

"Did you say something?" asked Jakostu staring at him.

"Why you!" shouted Jaken.

Sesshomaru rushed up behind Jakostu and jumped over his head. He blocked his 2 companions from the zombie's pursuits.

"Jaken…"

"Yes my lord," he answered while getting up. "We're leaving now!"

"Eh?" said Rin.

"You heard me!" said Jaken running toward the bridge, "Let's go Rin!"

"Oh," said lured Jakostu. "You sure don't want that girl to get hurt. How kind of you."

"Hmph," Sesshomaru scoffed. "You sure talk a lot for a corpse."

Jakotsu swung at Sesshomaru again. "Maybe now you will fight freely!"

Rin looked back at the scene as she and Jaken ran over the bridge. She watched as Sesshomaru narrowly avoided the retractable blades.

"Will Lord Sesshomaru be okay?" she asked.

"Of course he will," huffed Jaken. "Lord Sesshomaru will not fall to the measly attacks of a human!"

She blinked, "you might though, Master Jaken."

His face fell, "You watch your tongue little girl!"

The bridge suddenly started creaking. Someone was coming towards them on the bridge. They stopped walking and peered out into the mist. The figure of a man slowly came towards them. He had spiky black hair and evil narrowed eyes. He had green warrior markings all over his devilish face. On his knuckles, were long spiky hand claws.

**"This human has the appearance of a demon," **thought Jaken.

"Where do you think you're going?" said the man flashing his hand claws.

**"If something happens to Rin, Lord Sesshomaru will kill me for sure!"**

"Staff of 2 heads!" he called as he blasted at the zombie.

The man disappeared in the sea of flames. Jaken stopped once he no longer saw the evil threat. He had accidently destroyed a huge portion of the bridge in the process. Now there was nowhere to go but back. The remains of the bridge were now crumbling.

"Eck!" cried Rin. "The bridge is falling!"

"I know that!" said Jaken as they scampered to get away.

Suddenly, blades shot up from one of the boards of the bridge. Jaken looked over the side and saw that the zombie was still alive. He was hanging off the bottom of the bridge.

"You think you can get away from me that easily?" he strained.

The bridge finally fell apart and all 3 of them fell. Sesshomaru turned his attention away from his fight and over to his falling comrades. Without question, he rushed over to save them.

**"Huh?" **thought Jakostu. **"We planned on kidnapping the girl in order to restrict his movements, but I never thought he'd exposed his back to me!"**

He swung his blades at the fleeting Sesshomaru, hoping to kill him. The blades surrounded Sesshomaru and Jakostu watched with pleasure. At the very last moment, Sesshomaru deflected them with Tokijin. They came charging back at Jakostu.

"Oh no! He reflected my attack!" he cried

It happened so fast, he didn't even get the chance to avoid it. The retractable blades recoiled backward and sliced the ground right in front of him. He was missed by a hair. Jakotsu fell back in fear.

**"That was close,"** thought Sesshomaru looking over his shoulder. **"But not close enough."**

"He…..he almost killed me that time," stammered Jakostu. "That snobbish jerk!

Sesshomaru reached the bottom of the cavern where Jaken and Rin fell. He found Jaken's unconscious body, but was unable to find Rin. He looked to the coursing river that ran straight through the cavern's bottom.

"Her scent was washed away with the river," he said casually.

Jaken peeped open his eyes, but shut them when he saw Sesshomaru coming back.

"Jaken," said Sesshomaru, "are you pretending to be dead?"

Jaken shot up, "Oh please forgive me my lord! I shall find Rin with my life my lord I—"

Sesshomaru had already started leaving. Jaken quickly raced after him.

…

Shiori left Ah-Un a safe distance away from Mount Hakurei. Somehow, the barrier had become even stronger than before. So she left him far away from the base of the mountain. She was making another attempt to get as close to the barrier as possible. But it was incredibly painful for her to make it close enough to be purified. It was much more painful than before. Shiori could barely move forward. It was as if she were trying to pass through the barrier itself, rather than just the sacred air.

**"Should I wait for them here?" **she wondered as she knelt down in pain.

She stayed away from the mountain all day yesterday because she wasn't strong enough to approach it. Purifying Kagome and her friends was more difficult on her body than she thought. Every time she tried to approach Mount Hakurei, she ended up turning back. She was making no progress whatsoever. It was as though the mountain itself was taunting her.

**"Perhaps I should stay here. It's not as though I'll offer much aid to Lord Sesshomaru in my tennin form."**

As Reika pointed out during their encounter, Shiori wasn't the best tennin. Because she was only half, she lacked much of their power. Shiori wasn't nearly as strong as Emi while in her purified form. She couldn't fly, perform the traditional tennin triangular beam….she was deficient in so many areas. When she finally left home and discovered her true from, she was overwhelmed. She didn't know what to do with all the power she obtained. In fact, she was still learning how to utilize it. In her true form, she was much more powerful than the average tennin warrior. But in her purified form, she wasn't much stronger than the average human…..because half of her power was suppressed.

Even so, she decided to press on anyway. She inched closer and closer down the path. She cringed with every movement she made. This time, she wouldn't turn back no matter what. She had to keep going. When she could no longer crawl, she dragged her body along with her elbows. Shiori was absolutely determined to make it.

"**Just a little further….a little further ….I can do this,"** she encouraged herself.

With her last bit of energy, she pushed herself the remaining inch. She collapsed as her body was finally purified. She closed her eyes and hoped the transformation would soon be completed soon. When it was over, she felt at ease. She freely continued her journey.

"**The pain was so much worse that time….why has the barrier become stronger? What's going on now?"**

As Shiori was walking, she sensed a presence. Luckily, sensing others was one of the abilities she still kept as a tennin. However, her senses weren't nearly as strong now. She couldn't tell who it was that was ahead of her. Friend or Foe? Shiori decided to take the risk and check anyway. When she approached the strange presence, she discovered that it was none other than Kikyo. The priestess was sitting down, leaning up against a tree. Her bow was nested in her lap.

"Kikyo?" said Shiori with surprise.

"Shiori? Is that really you?" asked Kikyo.

She shrugged, "More or less…."

"It seems Mount Hakurei has effected you as well…"

Shiori nodded, "What are you doing in a place like this?"

"During my travels," Kikyo began to explain. "I came across an old thief on his deathbed. He committed many crimes in his life. He asked that I bring a lock of his hair to Mount Hakurei so that it may be purified and allow his soul to be freed."

"I see," said Shiori. "And this is the closest you've come?"

Kikyo shook her head, "I went as far as the base, but had to be carried away after being attacked. The souls of the dead left my body, and my soul reapers couldn't get any closer to where I was without being purified."

"Attacked?" said Shiori with alarm. "Who attacked you?"

"The ones known as the Band of Seven," Kikyo answered.

"Them again, huh," said Shiori. "I suppose that makes sense. They have been ordered to kill all of Naraku's enemies."

"It wasn't me they wanted," she explained. "They were after a man named Suikotsu. He's another member of the Band of Seven, but he's different. He's a very kind man, but he has a hidden alter ego as ruthless killer."

"How bizarre," Shiori commented, "2 completely different personalities in one body?"

Kikyo suddenly looked to the path ahead of them. She weakly stood to her feet.

"Is something wrong?" asked Shiori.

"I sense a shikon jewel fragment coming from the direction of the village," she answered stumbling up the path. "A tainted one…..it's Suikotsu."

"**I thought only Kagome could sense jewel fragments, but it would make more sense that Kikyo would have that power. She was, after all, the keeper of the jewel," **thought Shiori. **"Come to think of it, the 2 do look alike…."**

"You'll never make back alone," said Shiori following after her.

She put Kikyo's right arm over her shoulder and grabbed hold of it. Then she wrapped her arm around Kikyo's waist, together they continued towards the village.

"**Of course, it makes sense now. Kikyo and Kagome are one in the same. Or at least, they were at some point. 50 years ago, Kikyo was killed and attempted to bring the jewel with her to the next world. It was then that Father came for her soul and the jewel. But instead of claiming her, he sent her and the jewel to be reincarnated. Kagome is that reincarnation…At some point, Kikyo must have been resurrected with the aid of Kagome's soul….their soul is the same….Father you've played quite a role in all of this.."**

"Your father is very proud of you," said Kikyo suddenly.

"What?" said Shiori. **"How did she know I was thinking of him? It's as if she heard my thoughts…..oh no, I hope I haven't accidently transferred my thoughts again!"**

"Yes, he's extremely proud of you," she said.

"I haven't done anything to make him proud," Shiori flatly dismissed.

"Of course you have," said Kikyo. "Though, you haven't realized it yet."

"How do you know?" she asked. "Have you spoken to him recently?"

She shook her head, "Not recently. I just remember what he said to me."

"What did he say?"

Kikyo weakly smiled, "I'm not to tell you."

"**Why am I not surprised by this?"**

"But you're on the right track," Kikyo informed her. "Just remember what he told you, Shiori. He's always cared about you and always will."

"And I remember something else he told me," she said as they neared the edge of the village. "to believe the truth. And I just don't believe that to be true."


	22. Emotions and Explosions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, only my OC :(**

* * *

><p>"What happened here?" Kikyo asked the village children.<p>

They were all huddled up and crying. All around the village were the bodies of mutilated men. Some of the bodies were decapitated; others had their throats slit open. Shiori could tell that some of the murders were done with a sword, but others weren't. A large portion of the bodies appeared to have been slashed by claws. Blood stained the ground of the village. While Kikyo was talking to the children, Shiori prayed over the fallen village men.

"It was Dr. Suikostu," explained the oldest child. "He and one of the men who attacked you came and killed everyone."

"Suikostu did this?"

"But he was different. He had the face of the good doctor, but acted like that evil killer," he explained. "I don't understand it."

"He acted like the doctor for a little while. Then he killed everyone, kidnapped a little girl and then left," said the boy.

"They took a girl with them?" asked Kikyo with alarm.

"Yes, but none of us knew her. She wasn't from here. The doctor brought her with him because she was lost. She was separated from her 2 companions after being attacked by some men,"

"What was her name?" Shiori asked.

"I think her name was Rin," he said.

Shiori froze…..Rin had been kidnapped by the Band of Seven. How did she get separated from Sesshomaru in the first place?

"Does she mean something to you?" asked Kikyo.

"Do you know where they went?" Shiori demanded.

"They went towards Mount Hakurei," said a little girl. "I hope they don't hurt her."

**"They must've gone through the barrier,"** Shiori thought, **"in hopes that Sesshomaru won't be able to follow."**

Shiori stared out straight towards Mount Hakurei. This place had caused her much pain and turmoil. Ever since she arrived, the only thing she wanted to do was get as far away as possible. Now, it seemed to be drawing her back in. The mountain truly was taunting her after all.

"I'm going through the barrier," she said to Kikyo. "I have to…"

She started to run, but Kikyo stopped her.

"If we must go," said Kikyo limping towards a horse. "Then we'll need transportation."

"You're coming as well?" said Shiori.

"Suikostu has a tainted shard in his neck," she explained while slowly easing on the horses back. "If I can purify it with my arrow, then I might be able to stop his madness."

Shiori also climbed onto the horse, "But if you go, then the souls of the dead will leave you. You won't be able to more your body."

"Maybe so," said Kikyo pulling on the reigns of the horse, "But I must try."

Shiori and Kikyo quickly rode towards Mount Hakurei. Since the village was at the base, they didn't have very far to go. Both of them felt a little weaker as they got closer to the mountain. Of course, Shiori was in much better health than Kikyo was.

**"Does she really intend to go through the barrier?" **wondered Shiori. **"All for the sake of purifying the shard and stopping this man?"**

It wasn't long before they made it. Shiori was now face to face with the sacred mountain. It was the closet she'd been so far. The horse skidded to a stop. They could sense the invisible barrier just yards away from them, but made no effort to move.

**"I feel like I can't breathe….Just the surrounding air of Mount Hakurei was enough to purify my blood. What will happen when I pass through? Before, I thought it wouldn't affect me since I've already been purified….but now, I'm not so sure. What if it actually kills me?"**

"Are you afraid, Shiori?" asked Kikyo. She was still staring at the barrier. Shiori could only imagine what was going through her mind.

"No," said Shiori shaking her head.

"I am," Kikyo confessed. "I'm absolutely petrified….but my fear won't stop me from going forward."

She pulled on the reigns of the horse and it raced on. Shiori closed her eyes as her body passed through the barrier. It was the worst thing she ever felt in her entire life. For a moment, she thought her soul was being torn from her body. It was a completely unnatural feeling. Shiori went from having half her strength, to only a third of it. Kikyo also felt the pain of passing through. She instantly lost half the dead souls that were in her body. They had to work fast, or Kikyo might lose all the dead souls and be rendered helpless.

…..

Sesshomaru and Jakostu were caught in a deadlock with their blades. Suikostu stood behind and watched the fight with Rin in his arms. He held his hand claws to her throat.

"Hurry up and kill him, Jakostu," he shouted. "I'm itching to kill this little brat."

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin cried out. "Look out!"

Jakostu swung his sword at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru managed to dodge him, but he was hit in the wrist. Rin screamed in complete horror. She didn't want to see him get hurt. Jakostu laughed.

"It seems you have been affected by the barrier after all," he taunted. "Your speed has decreased. It's because of the barrier isn't it?"

Sesshomaru said nothing . He only glared at his opponent. Jakostu swung his retractable sword at him again. Sesshomaru let it wrap around his blade, then hurled it behind him. Jakostu, who was still holding on the handle, was sent hurling over Sesshomaru's head. He slammed down on his hip.

**"That bastard!" **he thought. **"He's trying to steadily push me out of the barrier. It really is hard on him!"**

Jakostu instructed Suikostu to stay away from the edge of the barrier. They'd figured out Sesshomaru's plan. Even though he was a powerful demon lord, it was extremely difficult for Sesshomaru to be inside the barrier.

"Don't try anything," Jakostu warned. "Or we'll kill the girl. Of course, that would happen anyway!"

He attacked again, but this time Sesshomaru zoomed forward and threw back his sword.

**"What? He's throwing away his sword?" **Jakostu thought.

The sword flew back and stabbed Suikostu threw the chest. At that same time, Sesshomaru rushed and shot his hand through Jakostu's body. He was sliced in the shoulder on the way. Rin fell from Suikostu's grasp and tried to run. But Suikostu expelled forward and pinned down the girl. He was still alive.

"You're not getting away," he darkly whispered.

Jakostu was also still alive, though he was bleeding from the mouth. He leaned close to Sesshomaru.

"Now that I got a good look at you," he said with a smirk, "you're really a sexy guy. Not my type though. You missed your aim. We wouldn't die of something like this."

"Jakostu," called Suikostu. "Is it okay now, to kill her? I don't know if it's because I was injured…but that doctor's scared to come out."

Sesshomaru withdrew his claw from Jakostu's chest and tried to get to Suikostu. But Jakostu laughed evilly.

"You're too late!"

Suikostu raised his hand claw over Rin, "Now die!"

Just as the claw was coming down on Rin's head, he was shot in the neck by a sacred arrow. Sesshomaru stopped and looked to the cliffs. Shiori and Kikyo had finally arrived. Kikyo was still holding up her bow. Shiori, who had already climbed down from the horse, rushed down to the scene. Kikyo followed after her.

"Lady Shiori!" cried a tearful Rin.

Rin ran and to give Shiori hug.

"Are you alright?" Shiori asked somberly.

Rin nodded, "yes, I'm okay."

Rin walked over to Kikyo.

"Excuse me priestess," she said politely. "Thank-you for saving me."

"You're very welcome," said Kikyo warmly. "You must've been very scared."

Shiori stood up and turned her attention to Sesshomaru.

"You've been injured," she said looking at his wrist and neck. Seeing his blood often gave Shiori an unpleasant feeling.

**"What's she doing inside the barrier?" **he wondered while looking at her.

He could feel that she wasn't as strong as before. The barrier decreased her power even more.

Meanwhile, Kikyo sat down beside Suikostu. Her arrow was still lodged in his neck. She managed to purify the shard in his neck and turn him good again.

"Please Lady Kikyo," he begged her. "Take out the shard from my neck, so that I may die a good man and not as that ruthless killer."

"You choose death?" she asked. "But why?"

"I remember now," he said staring into the sky. "When I was alive…I was one of the Band of Seven. I killed many people, and couldn't do anything to stop it. I couldn't bare it if this happens again."

Sesshomaru, Shiori, and Rin were all standing around listening to Suikostu's recollection. Normally, Shiori would have felt his emotions swelling inside her body. Even though she couldn't feel his emotions, she could still…feel for him.

"Lady Kikyo," he pleaded. "Please remove my shard. I wish to be saved."

Just as Kikyo was about to remove the shard, Jakostu's lightning sword crashed down on Suikostu's neck. The shard popped out and flew into Jakostu's hand. Suikostu's body became nothing but a skeleton.

"I'll just take this as a souvenir," he said before running off.

Kikyo watched him go, "He went further into the barrier. I can't follow."

Shiori prayed over Suikostu before rising up, "But I can."

Kikyo glanced back at Shiori, "You can't go either. You've already been weakened."

"I may have been weakened," she said. "But I can still fend for myself. I'll find away to end this."

Sesshomaru walked in front of her and loomed down at her. She bravely stared back.

"Don't be a fool," he said coldly. "Even I can't stay here much longer. The further in you go, the weaker you'll become. You may even die."

She walked around him, "I'm not afraid of death."

"I advise you not to go," he said sternly.

"I'm sorry my lord….but I have to…" She said,

The thought of Shiori dying brought Rin to tears. She didn't want anything bad to happen to her. But Shiori insisted on going. Kikyo watched as Shiori disappeared into the mist. There was nothing more any of them could do.

"She'll be fine," said Kikyo as she consulted Rin.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because….she is Isao's daughter," said Kikyo. **"and she has the potential to one day become a daiyokai."**

Rin turned to see Sesshomaru walking away. He didn't want to stay in the barrier any longer than he had to. Rin said good-bye to the priestess before running after him.

**"Shiori," **thought Sesshomaru. **"If you die….I'll never forgive you."**

….

Shiori could barely see through the thick mist. The air was so unbelievably pure, that it was difficult for her to breathe. Even so, Shiori pressed on. She couldn't sense Jakostu in the purified fog.

**"Where has he gone?" **she wondered.

She felt a tingling sensation by her hip. Shiori looked down and discovered that it was her sword, Gin Tsugunai. It was pulsating with spiritual energy.

**"Why is it doing that? It's never pulsated like this before,"**

Shiori removed the sword from its sheath and examined it. The blade of Gin Tsugunai was as white as Shiori's hair. Like herself, the Gin Tsugunai had become purified by Mount Hakurei's barrier. She didn't know what to do with the completely purified blade that was even stronger than herself. There was no way she could properly wield her sword now. But she refused to turn back….she couldn't.

"Shiori…" echoed a voice from behind her. "Shiori….."

She turned around, but saw no one. She then heard the voice again coming from in front of her.

"Shiori…" it said again. "My now, isn't this an interesting predicament."

"Renkostu," she said, recognizing the voice.

He spoke again, "You seem to have been purified like that half demon brat!"

**"Half demon….Inuyasha?"**

"I battled with him earlier, but unfortunately he escaped from me. It seems his human blood was more useful to him then he thought," his voice boomed. "But don't worry, I'm still here. And this time, I've been given orders to kill you."

She searched around for the direction his voice came in. But it seemed like he was all around her. She couldn't pin point his location in the thick fog.

"What's the matter? Are you having trouble finding me?" he taunted. "Can't you sense me? Can't you feel my energy?"

**"….He has the upper hand on me. If I could just figure out where he was."**

"What happened to that fire you had in you? It looks like it's been extinguished," he said. "We'll have to fix that."

From her left, Shiori saw a swirling ball of light flying towards her. She dove out of its path just in time. Shiori fell flat on her face. She looked over and saw Renkostu standing with a large shoulder fire arm. He had a devilish grin on his face.

"Like my new toy?" he teased. "It does give me much enjoyment, especially when I'm firing it!"

He fired a series of shots at Shiori. She got up and ran to avoid being hit. As she ran, she glanced down at her sword.

**"I don't know if I have enough spiritual power to use it. But I have to do something. I can't avoid his attacks forever."**

"Where are you going?" Renkostu amusingly asked. "Retreating further into the barrier will only get you killer faster! Is it death you want?"

"I do not fear death!" she shouted.

She leapt out of the way of another attack. She took her sword and transferred her spiritual power into it. She swung towards Renkostu.

**"What?" **he thought. **"She still has some power left, eh?"**

Renkostu dodged the blast easily and landed back on his feet.

"Your power has diminished," he jeered. "It's good that you don't fear death. Or so you say."

She fired again, this time Renkostu took the blast. Shiori watched in horror as Renkostu emerged unaffected. Her attack didn't even slightly injure him.

**"Not only has become weaker, but he appears to have become stronger .Nothing I've tried so far is working. My attacks don't have any real power behind it. If I could just get the jewel shard in his neck….."**

"I can see right through your little farce," he continued. "I know all about you, Shiori."

"You don't know anything about me," she snapped.

"Oh," he said lowering his cannon. "But I do."

Renkostu slowly approached the young tennin. She stood motionless, even as he stood right in front of her. He could have easily blown her head off with his cannon.

"I read your file," he explained. "I know all about your illegitimate birth between your shinigami father, and tennin mother. And I know of how you were lied to about your origins all your life."

"So, you think you know all about me just because you gathered a few standard facts about my life?" she asked blandly.

"I also know that you hide your emotions," he said. "You pretend to be so fearless, so emotionless…it kills you on the inside. You don't want anyone to discover who you are."

"Is that so?"

He smirked, "Underneath it all, you're scared out of your mind. Even though you claim not to fear death, I know you do. You're afraid of dying…you're afraid of this barrier…you're afraid of being helpless….you're afraid of feeling emotion…and you're afraid of me. I can practically smell your fear…."

He stepped closer to her, "you're so lost and confused….you don't even know what to do next do you? Admit to it! Admit your fear!"

He raised his cannon and pointed it right into her face. Shiori didn't even blink.

"Even now you won't show fear," he complained. "This won't prove to be a very satisfying kill unless you show me some emotion."

"Emotion," she scoffed. "It's always the same exact conversation. Over and over again. It's quite tiresome. Fine then, I admit it."

"You what?" he asked, looking shocked.

"I'm afraid. Yes it's true, I've suppressed my emotions. I don't understand them…and sometimes they frighten me. I run at the slightest sight of emotions….especially the emotions of others. I may be lost right now, but I know for sure I'm on the right track…I have many sides to me that no one else knows of. So you don't know me."

This time Shiori was the one taking a step forward. She was now looking up at Renkostu due to their height difference. As she spoke, Gin Tsugunai began to tingle in her hand. Renkostu looked down at the sword. It was swelling with spiritual power. It emitted a purple glow. Shiori's body was also starting to glow with that same energy. He tried to fire the cannon at her head, but she knocked it out of her hands. He was now completely unarmed.

"I fear dying, because I don't know what will happen to my soul after death. All though I've come this far, I'm afraid of this barrier. I don't know how far in I can continue. I have huge fear of being so helpless, that I won't be able to defend myself."

Her lilac eyes changed back to their normal violet color. He couldn't believe what was happening.

"But let's make one thing clear," she said sourly. "I do NOT fear you!"

With one hand, she swung Gin Tsugunai at him and beheaded him. The shikon shards went flying from his loose neck. A bright purple light exploded from Renkostu's body as it changed back into a skeleton. Shiori knelt down and prayed over the remains. Once she was done, she picked up his shards and put them in her lining. Her eyes changed back to lilac and the purple aura disappeared. Her power dropped back to the way it was before.

**"That power…where did it come from? Father, is this what you meant about coming in terms with my emotions?"**

She ran deeper into the sacred grounds and was not directly in front of Mount Hakurei. She surveyed the mountain and walked along it. There was a menacing purple haze at the very top.

**"I have to find a way inside it. I don't have a choice"**

She held out her hand towards the mountain, "Purifying blast!"

Her spiritual energy tunneled into the side of the mountain. Though her power was still greatly decreased, she was powerful enough to make a small hole. Shiori wedged her body through the opening she made and stumbled inside.

**"Naraku is in here—somewhere! I just know he is! That means there's a place inside the mountain that's not purified. If I can just find it, I'll revert to my normal form. Naraku must be destroyed. He can't leave this place alive!"**

Shiori heard a loud explosion just ahead of her. Was she going in the right direction? Suddenly, she heard a soft pitter patter coming her way. Someone was running towards her. Next thing she knew, someone slammed into her body as she turned a corner. She was knocked down on her backside.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" growled a familiar voice.

"My apologies," she said sourly.

"Huh," said the man. "Shiori?"

It was Inuyasha in his human form. His trademark dog ears were replaced by normal human ears. His once golden eyes were brown and his hair silver hair was turned black. He was completely covered in blood, and his kimono was almost tattered. This was what Jakostu had been up to. He was busy torturing Inuyasha. Shiori didn't understand Jakostu's sick obsession with him.

"Yes," she said slightly irritated. "It's me. We've both been purified."

"But I don't understand," he said. "Tennin are still demon. You should've been reduced to ash. I have an excuse, I'm half human."

"Oh I'm sorry, should I apologize for still living?" she said sarcastically. "In any case, I'll have to explain that later," she eyed Jakostu, who casually walked up behind Inuyasha.

"So this is where you've gone Inuyasha! You won't escape me so easily!" he looked down at the tennin Shiori. "You? What are you doing here, wench?"

He waved her sword at Shiori and released the blades. Both she and Inuyasha ducked out of the way. Shiori quickly evaded more and more of Jakostu's attacks. He turned his attention away from Inuyasha and focused only on Shiori. Just as she was about to retaliate, She was caught in the sword's grasp. He managed to wrap her up in a tangle of retractable blades.

"You won't interfere! I've dreamed so many times of finally fighting Inuyasha. I will get the fight I always wanted with him!" he screeched. "And no filthy woman is going to get in my way!"

**"I can't…escape him," **thought Shiori.

The blades tightened against her body, Shiori cringed in pain. Her tennin body wasn't as durable as her normal one. She would be killed for sure. Just as Jakostu was about to slice him to pieces, Inuyasha leapt forward.

"Get away from her you bastard!" he yelled.

He slashed at Jakostu's neck with the blunt tessaiga. The sword only managed to barely slice the tip of his neck. Even so, he was distracted from killing Shiori and released his grip on her by accident.

**"Now's my chance!" **she thought.

Shiori escaped Jakostu's grasp and fell down on the cave floor. Her sword was projected away from her in the process.

"You were going for the jewel shard in my neck, weren't you?" asked Jakostu. "That sword is useless here. It has no power."

He elbowed Inuyasha in the stomach and knocked away tessaiga. Inuyasha fell back against the wall. Jakostu slowly edge toward him with his blade in hand.

**"Damn it," **thought Inuyasha. **"I've lost too much blood…"**

"It's been fun Inuyasha," Jakostu lured. "But now I have to kill you…"

Suddenly, a swarm of demons flew out from the back of the cave. They flew past them and disappeared in the direction of the entrance. They were emptying out the cave.

**"They should have been confined toward the back of the cave,"** thought Jakostu.

Inuyasha suddenly felt a strange stir of power in his body. He was regaining his demon abilities. Slowly, his sense of smell was coming back to him. He could smell Naraku's filthy scent.

**"Miroku and Sango must have weakened the barrier," **thought Inuyasha.

In a flash of light, his normal appearance emerged. He was once again the half demon Inuyasha. Jakostu attempted to kill Inuyasha, but Inuyasha averted his attack with his own. The tessaiga also regained its demon power.

"Windscar!" he called, while swinging his faithful sword.

Jakostu tried to block, but was covered in an avalanche of rocks. He was finished. Most of Inuyasha's injuries started to heal. He quickly went over to Shiori. She was lying down on her side, soaked in blood. Inuyasha noticed that she was still in her tennin form. She didn't transform back like he did.

"For once, you beat me to the scene," she joked weakly. "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Shiori, why are you still in that form?" he asked lifting her head up. "The barrier was weakened. You should have changed back along with me."

"I was already purified before I entered Mount Hakurei's barrier. The surrounding air was enough," she explained. "I won't change back unless the barrier is destroyed."

"But you'll die," he said.

She smirked, "maybe, maybe not. But one thing is for sure; the mountain won't last for much longer. Those demons are evidence of that."

Inuyasha looked up at the loads of demons emerging. It was then that he picked up Naraku's demonic scent. He was close. Inuyasha scooped up Shiori and put her on his back. Shiori was once again too weak to put up a fight. This was the second time she had to be carried—much to her dismay!

"What are you doing?" asked a flustered Shiori.

"We're going after Naraku! I'm sure the air around him isn't pure. It should turn you back," he said prepared to leave.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. "The Gin tsuganai."

"The what?" he asked.

She pointed, "My blade."

Inuyasha saw the blade laying about a yard away from them. It silver again.

**"That's a good sign," **she thought.

Inuyasha picked it up and placed it in Shiori's sheath. They then ran after Naraku. Shiori was also picking up on Naraku's scent. She was getting some of her power back the more they followed Naraku. It was because the air was becoming tainted as they went along. The inside of the mountain began to crumble. Every time Inuyasha took a step, part of the cave ceiling seemed to fall. They came to a dead end and almost fell off a cliff. Shiori looked up over the steep drop. There was an opening all the way at the top.

"Inuyasha," said Shiori grimly. "There's someone coming."

He was so focused on following Naraku's scent, that he didn't notice the smell of bones and graveyard soil. He looked behind him. A tanned skin man with a long black braid stood at the end of the path. He was young, but very strong. The large halberd in his hand was evidence of that. This was the leader and sole survivor of the Band of Seven—Bankostu.

"I'm afraid I can't let you past Inuyasha," he sneered.

"I don't have time for you right now! Get out of my way," Inuyasha demanded.

"You won't get to meet Naraku," said Bankostu lashing his weapon, "Because you ran into me. The others have all died in battle, so I'll consider this a revenge battle."

"Get out of my way!" shouted Inuyasha. "Windscar!"

"Ha, this has no effect on me!" he shouted as he countered it with his own blast.

Shiori ducked her head down on Inuyasha's back as the two blasts collided in an explosion. It seemed they were evenly matched.

"You've gotten stronger since we last fought," said Inuyasha. "It's because you're using the shards of your fallen comrades aren't you?"

"They're a memento for the other members. I'm using them all of course," said Bankostu staring at Shiori, "Well, not all of them."

**"The poisonous insects must've been spying on me when I took Renkostu's shards…..shards? Of course! When Inuyasha defeated Jakostu, we forgot to take his shard. The insects must have come behind us and removed it."**

"Hand over the shards, woman," Bankostu demanded. "On second thought, don't hand it over. I'd much rather take it by force!"

He swung his giant blade at them. Inuyasha moved back and they fell of the cliff. Thinking fast, He threw a protective arm around Shiori's waist, bringing her forward. She clung to him as he wedged tessaiga into the side of the mountain as the fell. They quickly stopped falling and hung in suspension.

"Shiori, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"About as okay as anyone who's dangling off the side of a cliff inside a cave," she said flatly.

"Will you shut up before I drop you?" he hollered.

"But if you did that you'd lose my shards," she said smirking.

Meanwhile, Bankostu had jumped across to the other side of the edge. He was now looking down at them ready to swing the halberd again.

"Still alive, huh? You both will die!" he shouted as he swung.

"Inuyasha," said Shiori adamantly, while facing the oncoming blast, "Withdrawal Tessaiga from the edge."

"What?" he said "Are you crazy? We'll fall to our deaths!"

"You can question my sanity later, but right now I need you to trust me," she said sharply. "Release tessaiga."

Just as Bankostu's blast was about to strike, Inuyasha pulled his sword from the wall. The two of them fell once again.


	23. Love Complicates All

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha :(_**

* * *

><p><em>Slight Recap!<em>

"_Inuyasha," said Shiori adamantly, while facing the oncoming blast, "Withdrawal Tessaiga from the edge."_

_ "What?" he said "Are you crazy? We'll fall to our deaths!"_

_ "You can question my sanity later, but right now I need you to trust me," she said sharply. "Release tessaiga."_

_ Just as Bankostu's blast was about to strike, Inuyasha pulled his sword from the wall. The two of them dropped towards the jagged rocks below._

**And now we'll continue with our story!**

* * *

><p>Bankostu's blast slammed into the wall and destroyed the entire ledge. Not only did they have a deadly impact to worry about, but it seemed they were going to be crushed by the falling rocks.<p>

"Eck!" shouted Inuyasha as they dropped. "You better know what you're doing!"

"Oh Inuyasha," she said playfully. "I never know what I'm doing."

**"What the hell's wrong with her? How can she be so calm right now?" **he thought. **"Wait….what's that?"**

He felt a pulsing sensation in his right arm. The source of this sensation was none other than Shiori. Her body was glowing with demonic power. Her eyes drastically changed from lilac, to violet. Her Wavy hair transformed from frosty white, to jet black. Shiori's true form was finally restored. She smiled with deep satisfaction.

"Mount Hakurei's barrier has been broken and Naraku's miasma has corrupted the air!" She slyly announced. "I'm free!"

"It's about time!" said Inuyasha, in a panicking voice. "Now, fly us outta here! We're gonna hit the bottom!"

"What's your hurry?" she asked, while watching Bankostu.

Bankostu took advantage of the rock slide and jumped into the mist of it. He radiantly jumped from rock to until he was almost upon the falling pair. This time, he was attempting to directly slice the two with his halberd instead of using an energy based attack.

"This time I won't miss!" he screamed swinging Banryu.

"That's fine with me," she stated. "CURSE DEFLECT!"

She clamped onto Inuyasha as both their bodies lit up with Shiori's energy. Inuyasha squirmed from the sudden surge of power.

**"What the hell?" **he thought. **"Her power…it feels almost like it's going through me…"**

As Bankostu was about to make impact, he was hit with the curse deflect. His eyes widened as he was repelled up towards the cave ceiling. The cave was now crumbling more than ever. More rocks were dropping towards them.

"Uh, Shiori?" screeched Inuyasha. "Anytime now!"

"Oh yes, we're still falling aren't we?" she said credulously. "My, this is a long drop."

"Will you stop being cocky and save us already?"

Shiori smirked as they expelled upwards. She gracefully evaded falling chunks of mountain on the way up.

"I told you to trust me, Inuyasha," she lightly teased.

"Well, forgive me for thinking you're a little bit insane!" he said.

They made a beeline towards the opening at the top. If only they could escape the inside of Mount Hakurei. They had to get back on Naraku's trail. Shiori and Inuyasha were almost there. It was then that Shiori spotted Bankostu standing at the very edge of the opening. He was looking down at them—still alive.

"I don't know where you got your power up from," he hollered, jumping at them again. "But it's not gonna help you! I won't die so easily!"

He swung at them, but Shiori dodged it and flew back down. They landed on a lower ledge closer to the ground. Bankostu continued falling straight to the bottom. He tried to jump up from rock to rock again. It was much harder coming up than it was going down. He landed on a ledge across from Inuyasha and Shiori. The crumbling rocks slowly began to dwindle. Inuyasha attempted his windscar again, but Bankostu countered with his own attack. The 2 blast exploded in the middle and caused more debris on both sides. Inuyasha and Shiori jumped down, Bankostu did the same thing on the other side. Since they were already at the bottom, the drop wasn't a bad one.

"Geez, you're like a cock roach!" Inuyasha spat, once they all landed on the cave floor. "You just won't die!"

"Same to you half demon," said Bankostu charging for them with his halberd.

Inuyasha stepped to Bankostu with tessaiga. He managed to push him back. Shiori moved out of their way and over to the other side. Inuyasha and Bankostu intensely battled it out with each other. The jewel shards in Bankostu's halberd and body made it difficult to defeat him. Each time he swung Banryu, it lit up with the jewel's power.

"What's up, Inuyasha?" jeered Bankostu. "You aren't offering much resistance. How strange, you're this weak, eh? Or is it that I've become stronger?"

"Bah, get real!" Inuyasha shouted. "Is that the best you can manage using the Shikon jewel fragments?"

Bankostu chuckled, "You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

They raced towards each other again and clashed with their blades. Shiori watched them from the sidelines, wondering if she should join in. Bankostu had 5 shikon shards in his body. They were all from his fallen members of the Band of Seven. Shiori, of course, had the remaining 2 shards.

"**This fight is going nowhere," **thought Inuyasha. **"If only he were a demon. I could use my backlash wave and pulverize him. But I can't since he has no demonic energy. Naraku must've planned it this way."**

Suddenly, Inuyasha ran towards his opponent. Bankostu anticipated his attack, and swung his gigantic blade. But Inuyasha had a plan; he sheathed up his sword.

"Iron weaver, soul stealer!" he shouted as he clawed at Bankostu's arm. Banryu was knocked from his clutches.

2 shards came popping out of Bankostu's body

"You bastard!" he hissed.

"heh," Inuyasha scoffed. "So you did insert some shards into your arm? Your head is next!"

Inuyasha charged towards him, but Bankostu avoided him and punched him in the gut. Not only was he skilled in swordsmanship, but he was also skilled in hand to hand combat. This wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

**"I see now," **thought Shiori. **"He hopes to rip all of the shards from Bankostu's body in order to destroy him."**

Inuyasha was slammed down into the side of the pit. He hit the side with such force, that the entire wall began to shatter. Everywhere Shiori turned, there seemed to be more rocks falling down. The mountain wouldn't last much longer.

**"Mount Hakurei's destruction is definitely due to Naraku's poisonous Miasma. Now that the barrier's been destroyed, there is nothing to protect this sacred place from his evil aura."**

Bankostu slammed Inuyasha against the ground and stood over him.

"Will you take my fragments," he taunted. "Or will I rip your head off instead. I wonder who will be first!"

Just as Inuyasha was about to be pulverized, Shiori shot Bankostu in the neck with a purification ray. He was temporarily stunned. Inuyasha turned over her shoulder, Shiori was standing yards away from him. Inuyasha jammed his fingers into Bankostu's neck and removed his 2 shards. But because he still had a shard in his arm, he didn't die. Inuyasha kicked Bankostu back.

"Four down," he called. "Just one more to go."

"I'll kill you before you take this shard away from me," said Bankostu.

"You idiot!" responded Inuyasha. "Don't you understand? Naraku doesn't intend to let you live. No matter what he promised you!"

**"Of course he doesn't. Naraku hopes to complete the entire shikon jewel. He'll eventually need Bankostu's shard back," **Shiori thought.

"So, what of it?" dismissed Bankostu. "Originally the Band of Seven, as soldiers for hire, was heavily used by feudal lords. But when we became too dangerous, they hunted us down and executed us. That's why, with regards to Naraku, I was never able to trust him."

He pulled himself up and kneeled, "Besides, I'm alive again and I'm my own man. I'll kill anyone who gets in my way—even Naraku!"

The entire mountain began to shake. Shiori dodged more falling rocks. It was become harder to stand on the rumbling ground. Bankostu rushed over to Banryu and whirled it. Inuyasha stepped in and stopped it with tessaiga. This was it…..one of them was about to die.

**"Come on hellhound," **Shiori cheered in her mind. **"Don't let me down. You can do this."**

"If I was in your shoes, I would've taken the shard from my body without hesitation!" yelped Bankostu as they were caught in a grid lock. "Soft guys like you don't deserve to live! I'll kill you and take back all of the shards!"

Finally, Inuyasha emerged victorious in their game of tug of war. He forced the halberd out of Bankostu's hand. Horror filled his eyes, as his body was sliced in half. He dropped down on the cave floor—dead. Suddenly, the ground began to move, and the mountain was rumbling more than ever.

"Inuyasha," called Shiori. "The ground! It's…."

"Trying to suck us in!" he finished. "The texture of the ground….it's not a ground! It's as if the entire cave was…alive! It's a huge wall of flesh!"

All of the sudden, tentacles splurged up from the mushy ground and seized. The more they struggled, the worse the situation was.

**"They're pulling us upward." **Thought Shiori. **"Naraku!"**

They were rapidly drawn upward and through the large opening in the ceiling. Shiori fought to break free the entire way up. But she couldn't move an inch. Inuyasha had been rendered unconscious. The opening was nothing more than an extended high cave ceiling. Shiori was hoping it lead to the outside.

"Inuyasha! Shiori!" called a voice.

It was Kagome! Shippo had transformed into a giant ball, and Kagome was sitting on top of him. There was no longer any ground for anyone to stand on. Sango and Miroku were floating in the air on Kirara. Inuyasha woke up when he heard Kagome's frantic cries for him.

"Inuyasha….Shiori…" echoed a dark voice. "Are you paralyzed? You are already stuck inside of me."

"Is that…Naraku?" asked Kagome.

Shiori looked above her head and saw Naraku's floating head looming in the darkness.

"Naraku!" spat Inuyasha.

"It's all over for you," taunted Naraku. "You did well to get this far, but none of your power is enough. It's too late. You will all die!"

"Vermin!" Shiori hissed.

"I see your standard form has been restored, Shiori," he said, laughing at her surprised expression. "Didn't think I was watching did you? Of course I was."

Sango attempted to strike Naraku with the hirakostu, but he repelled it back. The giant boomerang flew back at Kagome and Shippo, then back to Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. All of them were pushed back against the wall. The walls of Naraku's flesh entangled them.

"You don't get it, do you?" he questioned. "You are all inside of my body!"

"Then this wall of flesh, is Naraku's body?" asked Sango.

"The whole of Mount Hakurei is my body!"

**"Inside of Naraku's body," **thought Shiori. **"I'd rather be in hell!"**

….

Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin met up with Ah-Un. He was in the same exact place that Shiori left him. Even though he could've come after them since the barrier was destroyed. Sesshomaru turned his attention to the deteriorating Mount Hakurei. It was reeking with Naraku's scent. And also….

"Shiori…." He said quietly.

"Huh?" said Rin. "Did you just say Lady Shiori's name? Is she coming?"

Her scent returned back to normal. Since the barrier was now gone, the sacred air was tainted by Naraku. So the purification on her blood was lifted.

"She's with Naraku," he stated casually.

"She's been captured by Naraku?" Jaken inquired.

"Oh no!" Rin shrieked.

"Inuyasha is there as well," said Sesshomaru. "Along with those wretched humans."

**"He can smell all that from far away? That's amazing!" **Rin thought in her mind.

Sesshomaru looked down to Rin, "Stay here."

He turned to go back to the mountain. Jaken reluctantly followed after him.

"Lord Sesshomaru," called Rin softly.

He stopped walking and looked over his shoulder.

"Please, bring her back safely," she sweetly. "And good luck my lord."

He said nothing in response and walked away from her. She was safely with Ah-Un, and all of the Band of Seven was dead. Or at least, he couldn't smell any of them around. He hadn't for quite some time. Sesshomaru wondered if Shiori had anything to do with that. At last, they were done with those pathetic zombies.

**"Shiori, you fool," **he thought. **"What were you thinking when you ran off into the sacred grounds? If you died in there, I'd have no way of reviving you. I wouldn't be able to get to your body…..How foolish of you. And now you're attempting to take on Naraku? I'll never understand you."**

Jaken was slowly trailing behind Sesshomaru. The closer they got to the exploding place, the more afraid he became. He feared his life would be ended at any waking second. He was hoping Sesshomaru would let him return back to Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" he called from afar.

Sesshomaru stopped walking and vaguely looked back at his servant.

"Good luck my lord!" said a droopy eyed Jaken.

Sesshomaru walked back, bonked Jaken over the head, and walked back without missing a beat.

"Let's go Jaken," he said coldly.

Jaken lay in the middle of the pathway with huge bump on his head.

"Yes…Lord Sesshomaru," he said, in a daze.

**"Shiori, don't you dare allow yourself to be killed by this vermin," **thought Sesshomaru.

….

Naraku ripped the Shikon shards from Bankostu's corpse, as well as Banryu. Bankostu's body turned back to bones and graveyard soil.

"You bastard!" spat Inuyasha.

Naraku laughed, "What are you upset about, Inuyasha? Bankostu was directly defeated by you."

He sent his tentacles down on Inuyasha and ripped the shards from his lining. He then did the same thing with Shiori's shards.

"I'll take them all! The shards of the Shikon Jewel!" he bellowed.

The jewel shards swelled around his floating head. Then, a swirl of light shone directly below it. A new body was merging.

**"Naraku's energy has dramatically increased…..it's purely demonic! I thought he was only a half demon. How can he posses such a demonic aura?" **thought Shiori.

But Inuyasha wasn't convinced of this newfound power. He broke free of Naraku's tentacles and attacked him.

"Windscar!"

Naraku erected a barrier that protected him from the windscar. It bounced off him completely.

"Fool," he said. "You've endangered the lives of your friends! The windscar will continue to circle around in here until you're all cut up and destroyed."

Naraku seemed to release his grip on all of them. The windscar went towards Kagome first, but Inuyasha rescued her in time. It then bounced and aimed for Miroku and Sango. They shielded themselves behind Sango's hirakostu. Naraku seemed to release his grip on all of them. Shiori climbed further up the walls to avoid being killed by the windscar.

"Shiori," said Naraku. "Where's Sesshomaru? He hasn't abandoned you, has he?"

She gave him a dirty look before jumping out the way. The windscar returned in her direction.

**"They will all die," **he thought. **"All of them. Only one thing remains."**

Naraku suddenly floated up and burst through the ceiling. He was escaping!

"Oh no you don't!" cried Shiori. "Purifying blast!"

She shot at Naraku's barrier hoping to stop him. A small orb emerged from the bottom. Inside of it was a young wolf demon. The demon appeared to have been rendered unconscious. He sank down into the pits of Mount Hakurei.

"What in God's name?" said a stunned Shiori.

Kagome gasped, "It's Koga!"

"Koga?"

"It's that mangy wolf! Naraku was trying to absorb him for the shards in his leg!" shouted Inuyasha. He turned his attention to Shippo. "Take Kagome out of here. I'm going after him."

Shippo obeyed and turned back into a giant floating ball. Kagome hopped on top of him and floated up. Shiori took off after them. Clusters of miasma rapidly fell towards them. Shippo swayed to avoid them all and safely escaped through the top. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara quickly followed after them all.

"The mountain is collapsing!" said Sango, once they were outside.

They were now hovering above the exploding sacred mountain.

"Does this mean that Mount Hakurei is no longer necessary to Naraku?" pondered Miroku.

Shiori, Kagome, and Shippo were standing on the edge of a cliff. Kagome peered through the explosions, adamantly searching for Inuyasha. She clung to his robe of the fire rat.

"Where's Inuyasha?" she wondered. "He should've been out by now."

"What if he didn't make it in time?" said a worried Shippo.

"Here they come," said Shiori nonchalantly.

From the poisonous explosion, came the fleeting Inuyasha and Koga. Inuyasha had the wolf demon's arm around his neck and was jumping towards them. Koga was now conscious. Kagome and Shippo cheered with glee.

"Watch out!" cried Sango from above.

Just as they were about to be crush by a flying rock, Koga stepped in—literally! He stepped down on another boulder they flew under their feet and jumped out of the way. Inuyasha was whipped around as Koga rapidly sprang from debris to debris. They finally landed down where Kagome was. She sprinted towards them. Sango and Miroku also landed from the skies.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay," she called.

Koga sprang over and held both her hands.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry we were separated," he said to her. "You must have been so scared."

Inuyasha clunked him over the head, "You bastard! Don't pretend like you escaped by yourself! It's not like I wanted to save you though, I just didn't want Naraku getting the jewel shards."

"Feh," spat Koga. "Well in that case, I WON'T say thank-you!"

"You mangy wolf!"

Inuyasha and Koga argued back and forth.

"Is this a regular occurrence?" she asked with disgust.

Kagome nodded, "I'm afraid so…."

"And here I thought Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru's fights were annoying," she said, crossing her arms. "This is a thousand times worse. It must be a canine thing. I've got to stop associating with hellhounds."

Inuyasha and Koga stopped their petty argument. They glared at Shiori.

"What did you call me?" they shouted in unison.

Shiori blinked, "look Kagome, they stopped fighting."

"Um, do I fall in the canine category," asked Shippo.

"Who the hell are you?" Koga demanded.

"I could ask you the same question," said Shiori indifferently. "But I just don't care."

"Why you—" Koga stopped, when She sharply turned away from him. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Shiori felt a sharp disturbance in the center of her being. She could sense that something was very wrong—Naraku! She could sense his energy coming from the once sacred grounds of Mount Hakurei. And although the sound was very faint, she could still hear it. It was the sound of the lost souls.

"Kikyo," she uttered.

"What?" said Inuyasha. He wasn't sure he heard right.

"Kikyo," she repeated.

Inuyasha looked in the same direction as Shiori. How did Shiori know Kikyo? But more importantly, how could he have missed Kikyo's scent in the area? Inuyasha ran after Naraku, while Kagome sadly looked on.

"I'm coming Kikyo!" cried Inuyasha.

**"He knows her?" **thought Shiori looking at Kagome.

Kagome sighed sadly as she held Shippo in her arms. Her eyes filled with sadness, and so did her heart. Shiori could feel it.

"The nerve of that mutt face," said Koga. "Running off like that."

"Kagome," said Shiori softly.

"Yes?"

"Was Kikyo the one who sealed Inuyasha to a tree 50 years ago?" she asked.

Kagome nodded slowly, "yes."

**"Then he was that lover Kikyo spoke about. The one who was tricked, along with herself, by Naraku into betraying the other—was Inuyasha! But…Kagome," **she thought.

She stopped her entire thought process when she sensed Sesshomaru going toward Naraku. Shiori quietly ran off.

"Where's she going?" asked Shippo. "Is she going after Inuyasha?"

**"What does she know about Kikyo?" **thought Kagome. **"What's happened to her?"**

….

Shiori raced to the tainted sacred grounds. She sensed that Sesshomaru wasn't travelling anymore. His energy signal was stationary.

**"He's waiting,"**

Shiori noticed Naraku's presence was gone. He must have escaped again. She could feel Inuyasha in his place. But she couldn't feel Kikyo's presence. She couldn't even hear the screaming souls of the dead. Sesshomaru was profoundly standing a few yards away from her. Jaken stood by his side.

"You've changed back!" said Jaken.

"What happened up there?" she asked.

"Naraku is even stronger than before, as expected." he said flatly. "He wanted to test his new power out on me."

"I know," she replied. "I've already encountered him. I meant, what happened with the priestess? You must have seen her there."

"That woman called Kikyo," he said slowly, "was killed by Naraku."

Shiori felt her body tense up, "She's dead?"

Kikyo couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be. But that explains why her energy signal seemed to completely vanish. Naraku succeed with killing Kikyo—twice. Shiori felt sorrow for the tragic priestess that she was just beginning to know. She felt sorrow for Inuyasha, who she knew was desperately searching for her. And she felt sorrow for the heartbroken Kagome, who watched as her love mourned over another.

"Naraku's main objective wasn't to kill any of us. His real intention was to destroy that woman."

"Why would he go through all of this just to kill Kikyo?" she wondered.

"Naraku was but a half demon. It seemed that Naraku's heart yearned for her. And as long as he possessed a human heart, he would be unable to kill Kikyo," said Sesshomaru.

"**He was in love with her?" **she pondered.

"That is why he took refuge in Mount Hakurei after we fought him. He wanted to reconstruct his body—without a human heart."

**"Naraku's rid himself of his human heart? He couldn't kill Kikyo when he was a half demon…because he was in love with her. That's why his aura changed. It's because he's now a full demon…..wait, where's his human heart? What's he done with it?"**

"He challenged me when I showed up. He's stronger, I'll give him that. But it's only because he lost the part of him that was human. He went through great lengths to do so. How foolish of him…" he said.

"What do you mean?"

"His feelings for that woman….kept him from killing her. Weak, pathetic human emotions," he said, walking away now. "He should've been able to kill her without this elaborate scheme. But he was unable to because of his lingering feelings of love. Absolutely ridiculous…"

He stopped walking when he realized she wasn't following and looked over his shoulder. She was wistfully staring at him. Sesshomaru was astonished by the sad expression on her face. It disturbed him to see her in such a way. She gracefully walked toward him and stopped. For a second, their eyes locked. Jaken looked back and forth between the two of them. Shiori weakly smiled at Sesshomaru.

"You're right," she said. "His feelings for her were absolutely ridiculous….."

"Shiori…" he started to say something.

"Rin's waiting for us to return," she replied.

**"What's going on here? Has the lord said something to upset the girl? She looks as though she could burst into tears at any moment. But Shiori's no sapling…" **thought Jaken.

**"I just can't believe Naraku was in love with Kikyo. That was why he had Inuyasha and Kikyo betray each other—he was jealous! But he couldn't kill her. Not until now when he disposed of his human heart. His love for her restricted him for awhile." **thought Shiori.** "It's the same thing with Reika and my father. She was jealous of my parent's relationship…..and killed my mother. She exiled me from the sacred lands and tried to kill me as well…..because I'm a product of my parent's love."**

On the walk back, Shiori stayed 5 paces ahead of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru walked calmly ahead of her. He stared intently at the back of her head. Finally, they found the rest of their party.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Shiori are back!" sang Rin. "And Lady Shiori's back to normal!"

"Thank goodness she is," said Jaken. "I just couldn't get use to seeing her with that white hair."

"Well, that makes two of us," Shiori replied. "I never want to see that form again."

"Good, then we're on the same page," he said.

"Yes we are, Jaken," she said. "I thought that was clear from my previous comment."

"Don't you sass me woman!" he shouted.

"Yay! She must be feeling better now!" said Rin.

**"The expression she had earlier…has vanished," **thought Sesshomaru. **"Just what was the meaning of that? She's appearing as though nothing happened at all."**

"Where are we going now?" asked Rin.

"Obviously, we're going to find Naraku! Don't be so dull, Rin," said Jaken.

"You hardly have room to talk," said Shiori, placing Rin on Ah-Un's back.

"Wha….are you calling me stupid?" shouted Jaken.

"Yes," she answered simply.

"Why you!"

Shiori grabbed on to Ah-Un's reigns and led him, "We won't find Naraku again by standing around here. Let's go."

**"Father, you said to accept my emotions. I'm trying to…but I don't know if I can. Love complicates everything."**

"Why that miserable little lynch!" spat Jaken. "You can't tell us when to go! Only Lord Sesshomaru gives us orders of when to….ooof!"

Sesshomaru stepped on top of Jaken's body and followed Shiori. Jaken lay out in pain.

**"Love makes people do outlandish things." **Shiori glanced back at Sesshomaru. **"Love….makes makes a person weak. I never want to feel as weak as I did at Mount Hakurei….. I can never allow myself to fall in love."**

She tilted her head down and let her bangs cover up her face. She wanted to make sure that no one noticed the single tear that slid down her cheek.


	24. Old Friends, New Enemies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, only my oc :(**

* * *

><p>The full moon shone down on a disastrous swamp. Rotting demon carcasses and lumps of flesh waded in the muddy waters. From the surface, sprang a deformed demon covered in wet vegetation. He had a large egg shaped head and ears that hung past his elbows. His eyes appeared to be swollen shut. His mouth was fixed in a grin as he leaned down on a wooden cane.<p>

"So, you've finally came Naraku," he croaked. "I could hear you coming over a mile away."

Up above him, was a swirling cloud of miasma. It was surrounded with Naraku's poisonous insects. The cloud landed down in front of the old demon and disappeared. Naraku was now standing before him.

"Oh," he said darkly. "Well that makes things easier. Minisenri, you are said to be able to hear everything that goes on in the world due to those ears."

"Indeed, Naraku," replied Minisenri. "And I've heard rumors of you as well. Have you come to absorb me for my ears?"

"Don't worry, I have no need for your disgusting body," Naraku dismissed. "I've come to ask if you heard about the whereabouts of the jewel fragments.

"Well, I've heard that you already obtain most of the jewel shards. Do you not?"

Naraku smirked, "There's one more shard that I can't locate. It seems to have eluded me."

"Well then," said Minisenri, "I will listen very carefully…."

The old demon turned his head away from Naraku and focused. He was listening for where the final shikon shard could be. He stood motionless, for quite some time. Naraku intently stared at the vermin—waiting. After many moments, Minisenri turned back to Naraku to report his findings.

"I can hear it, though it's incredibly faint," he announced. "However, you won't be able to reach the shard."

"And why is that?" Naraku demanded.

"Because the final shard is in the boundary between this world and the next,"

….

Shiori swam in the deep warm waters of a hot spring. She closed her eyes and let her body swirl around. The waters were so warm and inviting, that she refused to surface right away. There was something about being underwater that appealed to her. It was so calming and relaxing. For a moment, all of her troubles seemed to melt away. It was then that she felt Jaken's presence near the surface. He was searching for her. She angrily swam to the surface.

**"Great, moment gone!"**

"Shiori! Shiori!" called Jaken. "Where is that girl? Shiori!"

He'd been looking for awhile now. Just as he was about to search elsewhere, the water began to ripple. He slowly stepped closer to see what it was. Shiori's head popped out the water. Her eyes were filled with anger. She looked like an evil river monster, coming to claim Jaken's soul. She was absolutely terrifying!

"What?" she said with animosity. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Gah, I was only coming to fetch you!" gulped Jaken. "You have a visitor."

"You may tell him that I'm unavailable at the moment," she answered.

"Well I can see that!" he shot back.

"Well then….why are we having this conversation?" she snapped.

"Because he won't leave!" said Jaken. "It's that rowdy ogre, Kuno. He says the kodama needs to talk to you right away."

"The kodama wishes to speak with me?" she asked. "Then why didn't he just come to me himself?"

"Oh, I don't know! I was just sent to bring you back!" he replied.

**"One thing after another," **she thought.

She swam over to the banks and pulled herself out the water. Jaken screeched and turned away from her.

"Have some decency woman!" he shouted averting his eyes. "Why are you so comfortable being naked in public?"

"Why are you so _uncomfortable_ with me being naked in public?" she asked, while dressing herself.

"ugh! Every time I turn around you're always bathing! Why on Earth do you have to bathe every day?"

She stopped to look at him, "Is….that a serious question? If so, then I'm willing to look the other way and pretend you never said that."

Jaken muttered something that Shiori didn't quite catch, not that she was trying to.

"You don't need to wait for me. I do know the way back," she said.

"I know that! But that good-for-nothing ogre told me not to come back without you….or he'd pound my head into the ground!" Jaken explained.

"In that case, go on without me," she joked.

**"That accursed wretch! I don't know what her problem was up at Mount Hakurei, but she seems to be back to her insolent self again! The nerve of her!"** complained Jaken in his mind.

Shiori finished dressing and was now smoothing up her hair. She briskly walked back to their camp. Jaken scampered after her. She tried to think of reasons why the kodama would seek her out. What could he have to talk to her about? She hoped he didn't need her help against any local shinigami. She just didn't want to be involved in that sort of thing. So what could it be? What was so important? He was sitting down with Rin and Ah-Un. Rin was showing the ogre some flowers she picked in the meadow. Sesshomaru stood watching them. He had an annoyed expression on his face.

"Shiori," he said coolly, "does this revolting thing belong to you?"

Kuno, not realizing he'd just been insulted, waved wildly at Shiori.

"Lady Shiori!" he shouted.

"Hello Kuno," she greeted. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"My lady, I'm glad you're in good health," he replied. "I've heard many stories of your battles with the evil Naraku."

"You've heard stories about me?"

"Oh most definitely! I've heard of the battle of Mount Hakurei," he said with glee. "Indeed I have!"

"Word travels quickly across this countryside," she scoffed.

Shiori didn't like the idea of people gossiping about her. She didn't want to be well known. It was best for her to stay well hidden.

"Dearest Lady Shiori," said Kuno, kneeling before her. "I offer my apologies for coming to you without being properly summoned. But I just had to come find you. The Great Tree Spirit has urgent news for you."

"What news has he?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know. He wouldn't tell me anything. He will tell only you."

"Why send you?" she questioned.

"He's afraid to leave his tree. He says it's too dangerous,"

**"Too dangerous? What kind of trouble has he got himself into? Could it have something to do with the strange presences I sensed in the area last time? I never did get to figure out what they were."**

"I am to bring you back to him—alone," said Kuno.

Shiori sighed, "Right now? Kuno, your timing is terrible.

"Yes, my lady. Again, I'm very sorry," he said, bowing his head. "I don't mean to tear you away from your friends….but the spirit says it's very important. Extremely important! I'm to bring you back at once!"

"Very well then, I'll go to see the kodama," she said turning to Sesshomaru. "This shouldn't take too long my lord."

"Do as you please," he simply said. "I will continue my search for Naraku."

She nodded, "and when I return, I'll do the same."

"I will accompany you on your journey, my lady!" announced Kuno.

"Eh," she said confused, "but I don't need you to. Besides, I'm supposed to go alone, right?"

"Yes," he said. "But I will protect you along the way."

**"Protect her? Did he forget she was the one that defeated him after he attacked Rin and I?" **wondered Jaken. **"He couldn't protect her even if he tried!"**

"Alright then," she said while walking away. "You may accompany me."

**"Huh? She's letting him go after all? But what can he do for her? Maybe she wishes to return him home and be done with it. The forest of the Kodama is a long journey from this place. But it shall be even longer if she travels on foot."**

Jaken continued to ponder as Rin waved after them.

"Good-bye Kuno!" she called. "And hurry back Lady Shiori!"

Sesshomaru turned away and walked in the opposite direction, "We're going."

"Okay!" said Rin happily running after him.

**"Is it just me, or does Lord Sesshomaru seem different." **Jaken continued thinking as he walked after them,** "Ever since the Mount Hakurei incident, he's been constantly searching after Naraku. He's hunting him more than ever.** **And also….Shiori's been acting odd as well. When she was in that tennin form, she was like a completely different person, at least to me. And when she finally changed back, she still wasn't quite the same. She seems…sad about something. Was it what Lord Sesshomaru said about Naraku's feelings for that priestess?"**

_"His feelings for that woman….kept him from killing her. Weak, pathetic human emotions. He should've been able to kill her without this elaborate scheme. But he was unable to because of his lingering feelings of love. Absolutely ridiculous…"_

**"After he said that, it looked almost as if her heart stopped. She had the saddest expression I'd ever seen….and yet, just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished. And she went on back to her usual self. I wonder…..has her behavior since then been just a masquerade?"**

"Master Jaken?" said Rin, breaking his concentration. "What are you doing? Why are you staring that off in one direction?"

"You nosey little brat," he snapped. "If you must know, I'm in deep thought!"

"Oh, I thought only Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Shiori could do that," she said.

"What? Are you insinuating that I'm incapable of deep reflection?" he shouted.

"Huh," she baffled. "What does 'insinuating' mean?"

Jaken face balmed, "Oh never mind!"

"Sorry Master Jaken," said Rin. "I'll let you get back to your deep thought now."

"It doesn't matter!" he screeched. "I've lost my train of thought. I can't even remember what I was thinking about now."

"It's okay," said Rin patting him on the back. "Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Shiori make everything look easy! You'll get it one day!"

"As usual, I get no respect," Jaken whined.

…..

"You haven't said much the entire journey," said Kuno. "Are you well?"

Shiori stepped silently beside Kuno. She swayed her arms as she walked. Kuno looked down at her with concern. Why was she being so quiet?

"Physically, I'm fine," she said. "But I'm not quite sure about spiritually."

"Your spirit isn't well?" he asked.

She shook her head, "It feels disturbed by something. Though, I'm not sure what."

"My lady, is it true that you became a tennin due to Mount Hakurei's power?"

She nodded, "So even those details traveled by word of mouth, huh? I don't like the way this is going."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not one who likes to attract too much attention. I don't like being talked about by people I don't know," she softly stated.

"Are you hiding from someone?" he asked.

**"My mother kept me in the sacred lands for centuries. I was never allowed to leave, until my recent exile. Up until now, I thought it was so I wouldn't discover what I really was," **she thought. **"But now….what if it was to keep me hidden from the lords of the underworld. The ones I'm destined to kill? I always assumed they knew of my existence, but never saw me as a threat like the tennin did. But what if they didn't…..and now, with all this gossip because of my involvement with Naraku…they found me out? Even so, I don't want to take any chances."**

Eventually, Shiori and Kuno reached the edge of the kodama's forest. They entered inside and headed toward the kodama's tree. Shiori sensed something up ahead, though she couldn't see it, she knew it was there.

**"A barrier?" **she thought.

She stopped short of where she sensed the barrier. Slowly, Shiori stuck her arm forward. It passed through the barrier without an issue. She walked through to the other side. Kuno tried to take a step forward, but was repelled backwards. The barrier had rejected him, but accepted Shiori. Kuno turned around.

"From here, you must journey on your own," he said. "I'm not to go beyond this point until you complete your business. This barrier is evidence of that."

She nodded to him and continued on her way. Kuno stood with his back to the barrier. It was as if he were guarding anyone from coming closer.

**"Was he ordered to guard this barrier from someone who could break it?" **Thought Shiori slowing walking down the path. **"It's weird though, this barrier…doesn't feel like it was created by a kodama..."**

She searched around for the mysterious forest presences she felt the last time. But they weren't there. She could feel only her own energy. Those presences must've been expelled from the area by the barrier. When she finally found the right tree, the kodama was there waiting for her. He was hovering around before her.

**"Why is he outside of his tree?"**

"So, you've come," it said flying towards her.

"You said it was urgent," she replied. "Why've you summoned me here? Are you in trouble?"

"Yes," said the fiery little spirit. "Because of my involvement with you, I've been endangered as well!"

"As well?" she questioned.

"Yes," said a voice coming from the tree. "You too are in danger."

Shiori watched as a second spirit emerged from the tree. He didn't have an abnormal form, like the kodama. He had a very familiar humanoid figure.

"Fa-father?" she stumbled. "What's going on here?"

"It is as I've said," he answered. "You're life is in danger…"

"What are you doing in on this plane? If any shinigami see you…."

"That is why I abstracted the barrier," he said turning towards the kodama, "Please, give us a moment. We must speak in private."

"This guy just randomly shows up, demands a meeting with you, and kicks me out of my tree all in the same day! "it said. "And to top it all off, because I associated myself with you I might be killed as well1 I should've moved with to the continent when I had the chance!"

The kodama sighed as he flew away from the tree. Though he made sure not to leave the barrier.

"You were the one who created this barrier? How is it that you have so much power, even as a specter?" she asked.

"I don't have time to explain any of that too you right now," he said sharply. "By this time, you must've understood the task I have for you, correct?"

"You want me to kill the corrupted leaders of the underworld," she gloomily answered. "I came to that conclusion after meeting with Toutousai."

"Why do you sound like that?"

"Father, why?" she questioned. "Why couldn't you have done it yourself? It seems like my only purpose to you is to handle your dirty work."

"Is that really what you think?" he said sadly.

"You need a wielder for the Gin Tsugunai, and so you created one. My birth was commissioned by you, just as this sword was. I'm nothing but a weapon to you. How can you expect me to think any differently?"

"I see you still refuse to believe the truth," he said. "Why must you be so stubborn?"

"Maybe if you were more straightforward…."

He closed his eyes, "straight forward, huh?"

Shiori examined her father. It was the first time he ever appeared to her like this. Up until now, her father only visited her inside of her mind. It was too dangerous for him to see her any other way. So why had things changed now?

"Enough of that," she dismissed. "What have you got to tell me? Why is my life in danger?"

"Because they know of you now," he answered. "They have you in their thoughts."

"The underworld leaders?" she inquired.

"Yes, they've received word of your accomplishments. And now, they'll be coming to claim you."

**"**Then I was right. They didn't know about my existence because you and mother kept me hidden. You kept me a secret," she said. Shiori suddenly thought of something, "What about Reika? Though she was tennin, her soul was badly corrupted before she died. She couldn't possibly have been sent to nirvana with my mother, right? She had to have been sent to the underworld. Wouldn't she inform them of something?"

"It's possible that her soul was sent straight to hell along with my body," said Isao. "She wouldn't have had time to say to say anything to the lords."

"I see," she answered. "Why do they want me?"

"Because you are my daughter. And I was their greatest enemy," he answered. "Naturally, they'll come after you because of myself."

"Why didn't you just give them the shikon jewel?" she snapped.

"How could I ever allow such a thing to fall into their possession? Shiori , these lords far surpass Reika in terms of corruption. If they got their hands on the shikon jewel, there's no telling what would happen," he explained. "They're dangerous and ruthless. Their wish is, for you to join me in hell for all eternity."

"How could they have come to be so evil? They, the rulers of the netherworld," she pondered. "Explain that to me."

"There are 3 rulers of the netherworld…..Goro, Hisoka, and Orochi. They are the sons of the former ruler, Ryouta. Ryouta was a very wise and strong leader. He ruled very fairly and always showed respect to the incoming dead souls. His sons, however, did not have such traits. Darkness lurked in all of their hearts. When the opportunity came, they overthrew their father and took charge. They set free more evil demons and suffering into the world."

He paused before he continued, "It was them that sent hordes of demons after the creator of the shikon jewel, Midorko. They didn't like her purifying the land of demons. They don't like anyone or anything with spiritual powers. If they could reach the sacred lands, they most certainly would. The lords are absolutely dreadful."

"And you expect me to slay these monsters?" she questioned. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"I, a full blooded shinigami, couldn't do it myself, because I lack spiritual powers. A full blooded tennin, such as your mother, couldn't do it because she lacked demonic power," he stopped and looked into her eyes. "But you, a half tennin and half shinigami, are the perfect mix of demonic and spiritual power. You, Shiori, are the only one that can kill the lords of the underworld."

Shiori took a step back from him. Was he serious?

"Father," she said softly, "you overestimate me. I'm not strong enough to do it. I was almost defeated by the barrier of mount Hakurei. As a tennin, I can barely defend myself. And I don't know how well I'd do against a shinigami."

"No, you are strong enough," he said. "You've become stronger since last saw you."

"I haven't," she said shaking her head.

"Oh? Then how is it you passed through my barrier?" he asked her.

"What?" she asked. "I thought you put up the barrier to keep out demons."

"I put it up as a test," he said. "To see if you could phase through. Not just anyone can pass through a shinigami barrier. Only one with strong demonic power can do so."

"How do you know I couldn't pass through before?" she asked.

"Because," he answered with a smile. "I no longer have access to your mind."

Her eyes widened, "what?"

"Haven't you wondered why it's been awhile since we've talked?" he asked the stunned Shiori. "It's because you've become so strong, that you put up a mind barrier. I can't access, and neither can anything else."

**"I've become stronger? But I hadn't noticed…I even don't feel any different. When did I become stronger?"**

"You must've done as I told you, and began to accept my emotions," he said proudly. "Though, I wish you would accept them all. You still won't accept the love you feel."

She looked away, "I don't know what you're talking. I don't love anyone."

"What about your mother?" he asked.

"My mother was a coward who feared death and made a deal with a shinigami," she flatly stated.

"What about your sister?"

"Emi held information from me for years. She betrayed me," she answered.

"What about the young girl you travel with?"

"Rin? She's just a little human. I only watch her when I'm asked."

Isao paused, "what about Sesshomaru?"

Shiori turned back to her father. He was staring right at her. She knew he was feeling her emotions quell inside of her body. Why did he have to ask about him?

"What about him?" she questioned.

"You love him, don't you?"

She stared past him, "love makes one weak."

"Who told you such a thing?" he asked tenderly.

She didn't answer him. She continued to stare foreword.

"You say you claim not to love any of the people I mentioned," stated Isao. "But your actions say otherwise. You attacked me in anger after learning that Reika killed your mother. You rescued Emi from Naraku's clutches. You ran into the Mount Hakurei's barrier when you learned Rin was in danger. And you damaged Naraku's barrier when you thought he absorbed Sesshomaru."

She still didn't say anything to him.

"All of that, yet you still think love makes you weak? Who told you that?" he demanded.

"No one," she said.

"That's not a weakness, Shiori. That's power,"

"So, you're saying love gives me power?" Shiori snapped. "Do you have idea how cliché that sounds!"

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying that you need to accept everything about yourself," he shot back. "You can't suppress any part of yourself, it will only weaken you. Just as you were weakened by the sacred lands influence. It suppressed part of your blood and gave you only half power."

**"Accept all of myself?"**

"Though you've denied it, you've already shown your feelings for those you care," Isao continued. "It's true that actions speak louder than words, but sometimes words are just enough."

**"I remember now, back then when I fought with Renkostu. He began taunting me about my emotions."**

_"You pretend to be so fearless, so emotionless…it kills you on the inside. You don't want anyone to discover who you are."_

** "I remember…."**

"_Underneath it all, you're scared out of your mind. Even though you claim not to fear death, I know you do. You're afraid of dying…you're afraid of this barrier…you're afraid of being helpless….you're afraid of feeling emotion. Admit to it….Admit your fear."_

**"He was irritating me so much. I just wanted him to shut up…He wouldn't stop talking….He was pushing me to my limit."**

Shiori imagined that moment when she gave in and finally admitted the words she refused to even cross her mind.

_"I'm afraid. Yes it's true, I've suppressed my emotions. I don't understand them…and sometimes they frighten me. I run at the slightest sight of emotions….especially the emotions of others. I may be lost right now, but I know for sure I'm on the right track…I have many sides to me that no one else knows of. So you don't know me…."_

**"That's right….I admitted my fears to him. And at that moment, I felt a surge of energy through my body. Even Gin Tsugunai swelled with power. It was as if we were connected. All of that happened, because I accepted the way I felt in that situation?"**

"You're starting to understand now, aren't you?" her father asked. "I can feel it."

"Tell me what I must do next," she demanded. "Tell me how to defeat the evil lords."

"To defeat them you must-"

Suddenly Isao called out in pain and curled over.

"Father!" Shouted Shiori reaching for him.

But her hand phased right through him. She couldn't touch him in the outside world. He was practically a ghost.

"Father, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Someone is disturbing my body," he cringed. "They must've discovered I'm not in it."

"What?"

"Shiori, get out of her!" he ordered. "Now!"

Isao dropped the barrier around them. The Kodama came flying back.

"The barrier's gone!" he cried. "What's happened here?"

"It's my father! They know he's here," she shrieked. "They'll kill him for real this time."

"What?" he said. "Agents of the Netherworld are coming—here? Right now? I'm getting outta here! Continent here I come!"

With that, the kodama flew off at high speed.

When Kuno heard Shiori's scream, he came sprinting towards the kodama's tree. He saw the worried look on her face.

"What's wrong my lady?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

Naturally, he couldn't see Shiori's father. He only saw her. Though he was surprised that the barrier disappeared and he was allowed to get to her. Isao projected his voice into Kuno's head.

"Ogre, take Shiori far away from here!" he demanded. "Hurry and do it now."

Kuno didn't even question the voice in his head. He reached down and grabbed Shiori.

"We must leave now," he said tugging the girl away. "We can't stay here!"

"No!" she said pushing him away, "I can't just leave him like this!"

**"Who is she speaking of?" **he wondered. **"Does she mean the one who erected the barrier? Is she talking to him now?"**

"Shiori," he strained. "Go with him….go….before it's too late….You must not be ...captured. If that happened….I could never forgive myself."

"I'll come for you," she said. "I'll go the netherworld myself and defeat the lords. Then I'll save you from hell. I can do it. That's what you were going to tell me to do, right?"

"No," he said. "Once you travel to the netherworld, you are not to come rescue me. Do you understand? You can't travel into hell."

"But father…"

"No, Shiori. It's too late for me now. Focus on your mission…..save the netherworld and forget about me…"

She shook her head, "I won't!"

"Go now!" he shouted. "They're almost here!"

This time, when Kuno grabbed her, Shiori didn't resist. He scooped her up in both arms and ran off. Shiori looked back and saw her father's tortured expression slowly disappear. Kuno ran for miles and miles before finally stopping to rest.

"Are you alright, Lady Shiori?" he asked her.

He was still holding Shiori in his arms. She hadn't said anything the entire way back. Shiori stared vaguely up at the clouds passing over the sky. She recognized this place…It was her meadow. Kuno ran her without even thinking. He didn't know about Shiori's attachment to this place.

"I'll be okay," she said. "Please, put me down."

Kuno obeyed and placed Shiori down in the high grasses. She stared out across the horizon, and listened to the birds chirping happily. How she wished she had no worries.

"Lady Shiori, I was just wondered….can you really travel to the netherworld?" asked Kuno. "I remember you mentioning going when you were talking. Is that true?"

"Partially true," she answered quietly. "I've never travelled there before. But I did create a portal once to the netherworld. Though, it was an accident. I've never had a reason to go there until now. My father charged me with defeating the Lords of the Netherworld. And that's what I shall do."

**"The Lords of the Netherworld?"** he thought.

"Kuno, you may go now. I really need to be alone now," she said.

"Yes my Lady," he said, bowing, "Call for me should you ever need me."

"Of course. Oh, and Kuno?"

"Yes?"

She looked at him sharply, "Don't return to the Kodama's forest. If they out you helped me escape, you'll be killed."

He gulped, "Yes, my lady. I shall find a new home. Farewell."

She didn't even watch him go. Shiori laid back into the grass and closed her eyes.

**"I'm on my own now. Father can't help me anymore. Like always, he's left me with a lot to think about. Just how much of this can I really handle? I just don't know. I guess I should stop my search for Naraku. There are more important things to do. I must find Sesshomaru and tell him that I'm taking my leave of him—permanently…"**

…..

Kagura stepped over the body of a wounded priest. She'd just attacked him with her fan and was now placing something on his chest. It was a small infant with light purple hair and light eyes. It closed it's eyes as he listened to the his heart.

**"Geez, what's that brat doing? After slicing this high ranked priest half to death, he's checking out his heart?" **she thought.

"Kagura…" said the infant darkly, "I'm done with this one. You may kill him now."

Kagura obeyed and dealt the finishing blow. She picked up the infant and walked out of the temple

"I didn't see anything," said the infant. "Even though he was a high ranking priest, he was still just an ordinary human."

"Just what were you trying to see?" she asked.

"The border between this world and the next," he answered. "That is where the final shard of the shikon jewel is located."

"I may be of some help with that," said a voice.

Kagura turned to see a man behind her. He had long dark hair that matched his elaborate black Kimono. The man looked at her with a devilish grin.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Forgive me," he leered. "My name is Goro…and I think I have a solution to your problem."

"Go on," said the baby.

"You wish for an entrance to the border between this world and the next, correct?" said Goro.

**"He has a strange demonic aura," **thought Kagura.

"Who exactly are you, Goro?" asked the baby. **"This guy….he's a phantom spector. He's not physically here right now."**

"I, Goro, am one of the rulers of the underworld," he said. "So naturally, I can help you with your situation."

"You can give us a way to enter?" wondered Kagura.

"All you must do" said Goro. "Is bring me the girl called Shiori."

"Shiori? You mean Sesshomaru's friend?" she asked. "What do you want with her?"

"We have business with the girl…" he stated.

"Why not go after her yourself?" questioned the demon. "Why do you need us?"

"Do you now want the final shard? Said Goro. "It's yours if you deliver it here. Think about my offer."

"How will we enter to the boarder once we capture her?" asked Kagura.

"Bring her under your influence," said Goro, disappearing. "And she'll do the rest."


	25. Back When We Met

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha only my oc**

* * *

><p>Both Rin and Jaken were fast asleep in the middle of Shiori's meadow. Ah-Un was also asleep next to them. The 3 of them had been adamantly waiting on Sesshomaru's return. As usual, the demon lord was out looking for Naraku. He left them in the meadow and told them to wait there until either he, or Shiori returned. Finally, Sesshomaru approached his sleeping comrades. How defenseless they were without any protection. Sesshomaru casually walked over and kicked Jaken in the head.<p>

"Eck!" he yelped as he sprang up. "Who's there? Who did that?"

He tilted his head up to find Sesshomaru towering over him.

"Oh, forgive me my lord!" he cried bowing at his feat. "I didn't know it was you."

"Has Shiori returned?" Sesshomaru asked.

Jaken shook his head, "no, I'm afraid she hasn't. She must've had much to discuss with the kodama."

"Where is this kodama located?"

"Uh, well it's in a forest far from here. Perhaps she's on her way back now," said Jaken. "Were you planning on fetching the girl?"

**"She was here earlier…..her scent lingers in this area," **thought Sesshomaru.

He turned away and looked to Rin. Something was disturbing her sleep. She began stirring around on the ground. Jaken peered over at the girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what do you suppose is wrong with her?" asked Jaken examining her.

Just as quickly as she started stirring around, she suddenly stopped moving. Rin became eerily still.

"I guess she was just having a bad dream, she's fine," said Jaken.

Sesshomaru glanced down at the young girl. She wasn't fine at all. There was something off about her stillness. Her breathing was somewhat slowed and she broke out into a cold sweat.

"Get away from her!" called Shiori.

She was running towards them as fast as she could. Sesshomaru and Jaken turned to face Shiori as she approached them. She angrily looked down at Rin.

"What do you mean?" asked Jaken. "We're just checking up on her and…."

"Jaken….she's not talking to us," said Sesshomaru, cutting him off.

"Huh?" he baffled. "She's talking to another spirit?"

"I said get away from her," Shiori snapped.

"Shiori…my people have been looking for you," said the spirit. "How wonderful it is to finally meet you. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Goro. I'm sure your father has told you about me and my brothers."

"You are one of the netherworld lords,"

A man with long black hair pressed his foot down on Rin's chest. Shiori could hear Rin's spirit screaming. The demon was doing something to paralyze it inside her body.

"Let her go," she demanded.

"Why should I?" he said. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't just drag her back to the underworld with me?"

Shiori held out her hand and blasted at Goro. He laughed as her attacks phased right through his body.

"You….bastard!" she screeched.

"What are you doing?" he mocked. "You know you can't harm me! You don't have the power to touch me."

She narrowed her eyes at the disgusting creature as he leaned close to Rin's body.

"I can steal this girl's soul and you wouldn't be able to do a thing about it," said the demon. "Isn't that right?"

Shiori rushed over to Rin and placed her on her chest. She instantly began purifying the girl to expel the demon from her chest. It cringed in pain as he released his grip on her. Immediately, Rin's breathing returned to normal and her eyes swung open.

"Lady Shiori!" she cried. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"She's awake?" said Jaken. "So then, Shiori's slain the demon?"

"How clever you are," he said. "Using the girl's body as a medium to attack me."

Before she knew it, the demon was now directly in front of her. He grabbed her by the neck and forced her to the ground. She struggled to break free from him. Rin and Jaken watched helplessly as Shiori was pulled by the invisible force.

"The man that attacked me has Shiori now!" Rin screeched.

"It would be so easy for me to take you right now," said Goro looking into Shiori's eyes. "You can't purify me this way."

**"I thought father told me I'd become stronger… I still can't attack spiritual beings….."**

She tried to grab his wrist, but phased through it instead. He stroked her cheek with the back of his palm.

"Silly woman," he laughed. "Do you see the way I touch you? How I can feel you? You can't escape my advances. I can do whatever I want to you, yet you can do absolutely nothing at all. I could take you right now."

"What's stopping you?" she cringed.

"I'm not here to kill you, Shiori," he said. "I'm just simply sending a message. There are plans for you in the future. Killing you now would ruin those plans. I'm just wanted to see you first before returning back to the underworld."

**"So I wasn't his main objective? Just what was he doing here?"**

He slowly leaned closer to her face. Shiori reached for her sword, but he fought her.

**"No!" **she cried in her mind. **"Get away from me!"**

Her energy manifested all around her body. Goro stopped moving and stared at the girl.

**"What? Her purification….it wasn't this strong a minute ago." **He thought, while pinning her down.

"You think you can save yourself with those insufficient powers?" he darkly chuckled as he leaned toward her again.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain across his back. Someone slashed him with a sword.

He turned around to see Sesshomaru standing in front of him. His tenseiga was drawn. Suddenly, Goro's body materialized into the physical world. Shiori could definitely feel his weight on her body.

"Curse deflect!" she shouted, repelling him off.

Goro recoiled away from her. Rin rushed to her side and helped her sit up. Goro landed a few yards away from them.

**"That sword?" **he thought, eyeing Sesshomaru's tenseiga.

"Keep your disgusting hands off her, or I'll have your head," Sesshomaru threatened.

Goro smirked, "Oh I see now. She's your woman."

Sesshomaru didn't respond to the remark. He just continued to stare Goro down.

"You'll have to forgive me, demon lord. I don't know how to behave myself around the opposite sex. Though, I can't exactly guarantee it won't happen again."

Sesshomaru suddenly took on a disastrous expression. Shiori had never seen him so….menacing. Jaken ducked for cover, fearing he was about to transform. Instead, Sesshomaru raced forward and slashed at Goro with tenseiga again. This time, Goro evaded the pursuit.

"It would seem that I've over stayed my welcome in this realm," he said. "I must leave you all. Oh, and Shiori…remember my touch. Your lord won't be around forever…..I will have you eventually."

Goro disappeared and returned to the netherworld. Shiori was still sitting in the grass. She stared aimlessly into the open space where he stood. She had a vacant look in her eye. Rin tried to shake her in order to wake her up.

**"Of course Lord Sesshomaru's sword was able to harm the demon that plagued her. It's capable of killing things not of this world." **Thought Jaken. **"The least that foul woman could do is thank the lord for saving her."**

"I have to leave," she said.

"You're leaving again?"

She nodded, "yes, I am. I have a huge task ahead of me. And something like this will only happen again if I stay attached to you."

"But Lady Shiori,"

"It's true," commented Jaken. "She's a jinx. She'll just attract more spirits to us!"

"I'm leaving….but this time, I don't think I'll be coming back," she said

"What?" cried Jaken and Rin in unison.

"I have a lot to focus on right now. Naraku isn't exactly on the top of my list," she explained. "My father is being tortured in hell as we speak. And I have to stop those things—now."

"So you're going, huh?" Sesshomaru asked casually.

"I have to," she replied.

"Will you travel with us again after you fight them?" asked Rin with tears in her eyes.

"Maybe, but by then I might decide to travel on my own," she responded. **"That is, if I'm still alive. I have no way of knowing if I'll survive this battle or not."**

"No, don't go Lady Shiori!" said Rin letting her tears roll. "What if they come for you again? What if they kill you this time?"

She hugged Shiori tightly. Shiori wrapped an arm around the little girl.

"That's their plan," Shiori lightly joked. "But I won't let this happen again. Not to you….or me. I know what to do now."

"Please be careful," she said softly.

Rin released her, and Shiori turned to Jaken.

"Hmph, well good riddance," he spat. "Maybe now that you're leaving, I'll get some respect around here."

"Jaken ,you're 2 feet tall with green skin and bulging yellow eyes," she jeered. "That'll never happen."

"You insolent little wretch!" he shrieked as he shook his fist angrily at her. "You are absolutely nauseating!"

She laughed, "This is coming from the creature that doesn't bathe."

**"How can she be in such good spirits after what almost happened to her? This must be another incidence where she masks her true feelings," **thought Sesshomaru watching her.

She didn't know what to say to Sesshomaru. For a moment, they just stared at each other. Neither really knowing what to say to the other.

Finally Shiori spoke, "farewell, my lord."

When he didn't respond back, Shiori turned to go. Just as she was about to walk away, Sesshomaru clamped onto her right wrist. Shiori froze automatically. She didn't even turn back around to face him.

"Do you remember what you said to me when we first met?" he asked her.

"You told me you don't remember our first meeting," she answered.

"No, I mean 50 years ago," he said.

Shiori was greatly confused. Why would bring up something she said 50 years ago?

"Think hard," he demanded.

Shiori thought back to that day when she formally met Sesshomaru. When he was fighting against the panther tribe. She rushed in to help him fight….but what did she say to him?

She finally came to a realization, "I remember now. I said I would forever be your ally…."

He released his grip on her, but she still refused to face him. Why did he make her remember such a thing? Did he think she was going back on her word by leaving him?

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said tenderly. "My absence from you doesn't change anything. I will always be your ally. I meant that." She paused. "But let's face it….you don't need me, do you?"

She looked over her shoulder to Sesshomaru. But he was looking away from her. He said nothing more to her.

"I'll take your silence as a yes," she gradually started floating in the sky, "Good-bye, my lord."

She floated away into the wind. Sesshomaru didn't even watch her leave this time. Rin sadly waved after Shiori.

"Where exactly is she going?" asked Jaken. "Is she on her way to the netherworld now?"

"No," said Sesshomaru walking away. "She's most likely going home first."

"Home?" asked Rin.

"Back to the sacred lands," Sesshomaru replied.

They silently followed after Sesshomaru. Both Jaken and Rin could tell that he was upset about something. But it couldn't be because of Shiori's decision….could it. As he walked, Sesshomaru thought back over the moment when he first met her. 50 years prior…

_Flash Back ^_^_

_Sesshomaru stared out into a barren wasteland. His long silver hair blew in the wind as he waited for his opponents to arrive. The panther tribe of the east was reeking hacek all across the land, and Sesshomaru was stepping in to stop them. Many years ago, that same tribe attacked the lands of the west, but Sesshomaru's father, Lord of the Western lands, defeated them. He destroyed their leader, causing the other panthers to flee back to the east. Now, it seems they were coming to settle the score. With his father dead, Sesshomaru would have to fight alone._

_ "Lord Sesshomaru," said a voice from behind him._

_ Sesshomaru turned to find a small army of demons standing before him._

_ "My men and I have come to lend our assistance to you in battle," one of them said._

_ "Why do you wish to assist me?" he calmly asked._

_ "We are in debt to your father after the last war," said the demon. "This time we would like to assist you, my lord."_

_ Sesshomaru examined the army of demons in front of them. They weren't a very strong bunch of creatures. He recognized the main one talking to him as, Rouyakan, the wolf demon of hell. Despite his monstrous appearance, he heard that the wolf demon was a tender and gentle spirit. Sesshomaru eyed many other demons in the bunch, but none seemed to powerful._

_**"What's that strange aura I'm feeling?" **__he thought as he peered through the group._

_ He located the source of the strange demonic aura. It was coming from a young woman standing in the very back. She was looking right at him, as were the others. But something about her was….different._

_**"Is that….a tennin?" **__he thought. __**"Why does she stare at me with such eyes? It's as if she's looking through me."**_

_The young woman turned away and broke free of his gaze. She stared out into the sidelines._

_**"No, impossible. I've never seen a tennin with black hair. There's something awfully sinister about her. Tennin aren't supposed to emit demonic aura." **__he wondered staring at her profile. __**"Does this woman intend to fight with us?"**_

_"Lord Sesshomaru!" cried Jaken from a distance._

_ Sesshomaru saw his servant racing towards him as fast as he could. When Jaken finally approached him, he threw himself at Sesshomaru's feet._

_ "I bring terrible news, Lord Sesshomaru!" he said. "Forgive me my lord. But I acted on my own accord and went to fetch Inuyasha. He may be a half demon, but he's still your father's son."_

_ "I see," said Sesshomaru nonchalantly. "And where is he? What, is he too cowardly to show himself? Or did he simply refuse to come to his brother's aid?"_

_ "Neither," Jaken replied. "I'm afraid that he's been placed under a spell."_

_ "A spell?" _

_ He nodded, "Indeed. He lost his heart to a mortal priestess and fell prey to her sacred powers."_

_ "How foolish of him," spat Sesshomaru._

_ "Yes," Jaken agreed. He turned his attention to the army of demons before them. "Who are those demons?"_

_ Sesshomaru glanced over to them, "My father saved them in the last war. Now they wish to honor him by fighting alongside me."_

_ He continued to eye the black haired tennin girl. She didn't seem to be paying attention to any of them. The girl just kept staring out to the side._

_ "We have allies?" asked Jaken. "That's wonderful. I was concerned, I'll admit, but now that we have allies we may fight with confidence."_

_ Sesshomaru caught the scent of the panther demons in the wind. They were rapidly approaching them. He stepped on the kneeling Jaken and walked toward the barring wasteland. _

_ "What are you waiting for?" he said over his shoulder. "They're coming…."_

_ All, except the young woman, rushed to follow Sesshomaru onto the battle field. She slowly and quietly followed behind everyone. The ground began to rumble softly. Gradually, the rumblings increased louder and louder. Finally, the panther tribe appeared on the horizon. Hundreds of cat demons sauntered towards them. They were all being led by a woman with long blue hair and burgundy eyes. Her long kimono matched his hair. And evil smile was fixed on her face. They murderously stared down Sesshomaru and his crew. _

_ "Well now," she said. "It's been ages since we last met, hasn't it?"_

_ "Toran, I see you've taken over as active leader since the Panther King's death," he stated._

_ "Oh you've noticed, huh?" she laughed. "Yes, after your father killed our beloved king, I was given leadership. And now, we've come to extract our revenge by killing you."_

_ "I'll kill you before that happens," he answered._

_ She smirked, "Well, will just have to see about that now won't we?"_

_ Toran commissioned her panthers to attack the group. Sesshomaru's demons rushed toward them. Sesshomaru himself went straight after Toran. She dodged his advances._

_ "Coming after me?" she teased. "I feel so special…"_

_ "Be silent," he ordered as he slashed at her._

_ She attacked him with an ice blast, but he repelled it with his energy whip. While fighting, Sesshomaru was taking note of what was happening around him. Toran's panther's were making quick work of the demons. Everywhere Sesshomaru turned, more and more of his allies fell dead. _

_**"I should've known they'd fail me," **__he thought._

_ The remaining survivors gathered together._

_ "Retreat," shouted Rouyakan as he ran away. "Forgive us Lord Sesshomaru!"_

_ All of them ran with him and dodged enemy pursuits along the way. _

_ "They've left us!" exclaimed Jaken, watching them run. "How could they do such a thing?"_

_ Suddenly, more of the panther demons sprang towards them. Jaken shrieked and recoiled back. Just as Sesshomaru was about to strike them, he heard a voice from behind him._

_ "My lord, on your left!"_

_ He turned towards his left just as the tennin woman came leaping over his shoulder. Her wavy hair trailed behind her. She jumped with such grace, that even Sesshomaru had to stop for a moment. The woman had a sword drawn and ready to attack the incoming enemies. With one swing, she designated an entire group of panthers._

_**"Where did she come from?" **__Jaken wondered. __**"Has she been here the entire time?"**_

_The girl landed on her feet, just in time to deal another blow to more enemies._

_ "You wench!" called Toran, attacking her._

_ The woman calmly glared at Toran with contempt. _

_ "Curse deflect," she uttered._

_ A powerful force from her body sent Toran flying backwards. The tennin woman jumped back to Sesshomaru. He stared at the strange girl in front of him._

_ "And just who might you be?" he calmly demanded._

_ "My identity is of no importance to you right now, my lord," she said flatly. "Just know that I am forever your ally."_

_**"Ally?" **__he thought._

_ "They're preparing for retaliation," she said watching them gather themselves. "I must've given them quite a stir."_

_ "Hmph," Sesshomaru scoffed. "Just don't get in my way."_

_ She smirked, "I wouldn't dream of it."_

_**"This girl…..who does she think she is?" **__he thought while examining her._

_ All of his other allies fled, yet this girl chose to stay. And to top it off, she proclaimed herself as his ally forever. He guessed that she wasn't a part of Rouyakan's group. She must've quietly tagged along with the army in order to come and fight. That still didn't explain who she was._

_ Sesshomaru and the woman rushed in and fought their way through the lines. Sesshomaru dodged fire balls coming his way as he clawed at the panthers. The girl quickly slipped in and out of enemy grips as she whirled around her sword. Eventually, the two of them met in the middle. _

_ "Ha!" jeered Toran. "You're surrounded. There's no way you'll escape."_

_ Sesshomaru and the girl stood back to back as the panthers approached them._

_ "I told you not to get in my way." he snapped._

_ ""But my lord, I'm not in your way," she said with a smug. "I'm right behind you."_

_ Both of them lashed out at the demons leaping before them. Sesshomaru used his energy whip and sliced them to pieces. The girl destroyed them with a purification ray. Toran could see that the outcome of the battle was now changing._

_ "Retreat my panthers," she yelled._

_ They obeyed her and went scampering off towards the west. _

_ "Where do those pussyfoots think they're going?" the tennin snapped._

_ She started to run after him, but Sesshomaru pulled her back. She looked at him in confusion. Why did her stop her?_

_ "Let them go," he said. "This battle is over."_

_ "Very well," she said, walking back up the battle field. "Disgusting feline creatures!"_

_ Sesshomaru followed after the mysterious girl. Where was she going now? He watched as she surveyed the casualties of the battle. She looked into the face of each body she came across. Finally, when she made it to the top of a hill, she knelt down to pray._

_**"She's praying over the souls of the fallen," **__Sesshomaru noted. __**"Allies and foe alike. Why is she doing that?"**_

_When she was done, she looked up at Sesshomaru. He was silently standing beside her. Sesshomaru was absolutely marveled by her strange behavior. It was somewhat intriguing. _

_ "Now then," he finally said. "Tell me who you are."_

_ "You don't remember me?" she asked,_

_ "I've never seen you in my life,"_

_ "I suppose I did look different back then," she said nodding. "And we never met formally."_

_ She stood up, "My name is Shiori. And I'm a tennin from the sacred lands. I heard you would be engaging in battle against the panther demons. So I rushed to join you."_

_ "How can you be a tennin with that appearance?" he asked her._

_ "I'm not a full blooded tennin," she replied. "I'm only half, though I was raised tennin and lived for years in the sacred lands."_

_ "A half tennin?" asked Jaken hopping over to them. "Then is your other half human?"_

_ She frowned, "please, don't insult me in such a way. I'm simply two different types of demon. I happen to be half shinigami."_

_ "A half tennin, half shinigami girl?" he marveled. "What an unusual mix."_

_ She shrugged, "maybe, maybe not."_

_ "How could the tennin queen, Reika, allow such a person to stay in the sacred lands?" questioned Sesshomaru._

_ "She didn't," said Shiori looking to the west. "She's only recently discovered my true identity. That's why I was exiled just a few months ago. Not that I mind or anything. I like the outside world better. I'm so much more powerful…"_

_**"The scared lands must've put a seal on her true power," **__he thought._

_ "Well then girl, you best be on your way," said Jaken. "Go on now….shoo."_

_ She stared at him, "Imp, you are aware which one of us is the dog….correct?"_

_ "What?" he shrieked._

_ Had she just referred to Sesshomaru as a common dog? _

_ "You insolent girl! How dare you disrespect my master in such a way?" he angrily waved his staff._

_ "You're incredibly loud for such a tiny, insignificant creature," she said casually._

_ His face dropped, __**"She's crueler than Lord Sesshomaru! How's that possible?"**_

_Sesshomaru had turned to walk away from the scene and Jaken ran after him. Shiori continued staring at the countless dead bodies on the field. _

_ "Lord Sesshomaru," said Shiori. "Like those fleeing comrades, With your permission, I'd like to travel with you. I actually wanted to aid your father, but since he's passed you'll just have to do."_

_ "Don't you disrespect my lord!" screeched Jaken._

_ Sesshomaru turned to walk away from them. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder._

_ "Well," said Sesshomaru to her. "Are you coming or not?"_

_ "My lord! Are you really going to let her travel with you?" Jaken complained. "Don't you feel that evil aura coming from her? I tell you, she's an evil demon!"_

_ "Aren't we all?" she said innocently._

_**"She may prove to be useful to have around,"**__ said Sesshomaru._

_ He looked back at his newest companion. Shiori, the mischievous black haired tennin._

_End Flash Back_

**"Shiori," **thought Sesshomaru, walking along a path. **"What makes you think you can abandon me so easily."**

"Master Jaken," said Rin.

"What is it now, girl?" he asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru's being quieter than usual. Do you think he's okay?" she wondered, staring after him.

"Of course he's okay," Jaken answered. "He's Lord Sesshomaru."

"I wonder if he's thinking about Lady Shiori. I'll bet he misses her,"

"That's preposterous!" Jaken dismissed. "He has no attachment to that silly woman. If anything, he's relieved to have that burden lifted."

Sesshomaru stopped and turned around to face Jaken. He gave him a deadly death glare before turning back around. Jaken froze in his step. He'd never seen Sesshomaru look so hostile before.

"I think he disagrees with you," said Rin.

**"Curse that Shiori! Leaving us here to deal with Lord Sesshomaru in such a state!" **Jaken angrily thought.

….

Shiori stood at the secret cave entrance to the sacred lands. It seemed like she had been standing outside for hours. It had been a long time since she went back. Truth be told, she was a little nervous about returning. What would everyone say to her? Would they receive her with open arms, or completely shun her? Now that Reika was dead, she didn't have to worry about tennin hostility. Even so, she was still cautious about what might happen. She was also worried about transitioning into a tennin. Though the air of the sacred lands wasn't as pure as that of Mount Hakurei.

**"I have to do it now," **she said to herself. **"It's now or never."**

She placed her palm on the cave wall and quietly said the password. Suddenly, her hand phased through the wall. The rest of her body followed after it. When she made it to the other side, she felt her body tingle with purification.

**"I can't believe I'm here. This feels unreal,"**

She couldn't help but wonder why the air didn't feel as pure to her. Shiori looked around at the meadows of the sacred lands. None of them felt like her special meadow on the outside, except for one Directly in front of the cave entrance.

**"This place…this is where I saw Lord Sesshomaru for the first time." **She thought staring into the sky. **"I remember, though he doesn't it. I guess it was an insignificant moment. It was nearly 200 years ago….."**

Another Flashback!

_"Shiori!" called Emi, flying after her sister. "Stop! Come back!"_

_ Shiori ran and jumped through bushes and trees. Emi tried with all her might to catch her, but she just couldn't. _

_**"How is it that her running is faster than my flying?" **__wondered Emi. __**"I can't imagine how fast she'd be if she could actually fly…..or maybe I'm just slow…"**_

_Shiori kept running through the forests of the sacred lands. Emi continued to trail after her. _

_ "Shiori," Emi whined. "Please, slow down!"_

_ "If I do, then we'll be late for sure!" called Shiori. "I don't want to miss him!"_

_ "But they'll be here all day!" cried Emi._

_ "Hurry," said Shiori. "Or I'll leave you! We should have been at the palace already."_

_ "You're right!" Emi said with worry. "What will Reika say? Oh, we'll be in so much trouble!"_

_ "So what?" she answered. "We're always in trouble."_

_ Emi panted, "yes, because of you."_

_ They were finally approaching the main entrance to the sacred lands. Up head, there were tennin lined up all along the main entrance. Shiori's mother, Hikari, turned around when she heard them coming._

_ "Hurry up and get in line," she ordered. "Where have the two of you been?"_

_ "Just practicing some purification," Shiori said, with an innocent tone._

_ Hikari rolled her eyes. She knew her daughter was lying, but she was just glad they finally came. None of the guards seemed to notice their absence. Shiori and Emi stood in line. All of the women stood on one side, and the men were on the other. Reika was in the center._

_ "Everyone listen up," she said as she paced up the aisle. "Our guests will be arriving shortly."_

_ Reika stopped in front of Shiori and looked directly at her, "you are all to be on your best behavior."_

_ Shiori glared at her, and Emi grabbed Shiori's shoulders._

_ "Of course we will," said Emi. "We'll be on our very best behavior. Isn't that right, Shiori."_

_ "Most definitely," she answered slyly._

_ Reika eyed her as she walked away. She didn't trust her at all. It was obvious the girl had no intention of behaving._

_ "They are approaching my queen!" someone called from the entrance._

_ "Alright everyone," she said. "Places everyone."_

_**"I don't understand this outlandish production," **__thought Shiori._

_ 2 tennin emerged through the wall and lead the way for the Great Dog Demon and his family. All the tennin closed their eyes and bowed their heads in respects. Shiori bowed her head, but kept her eyes partially open._

_**"I just want to see him….." **__she thought. __**"That's all I want."**_

_Finally, the Dog Demon and his family passed by where Shiori was standing. She peered up at him and stared in amazement. He was like nothing she'd ever seen. He was tall with light bronze skin. His silver hair was kept up in a long ponytail. His body armor made him seem larger than life. Beside him, was his wife. She didn't seem at all interested in this visit. Her face said it all…of course that could have just been her standard expression. Shiori was so fascinated by them that she hadn't realized she lifted her head up. Emi turned over and lightly nudged at Shiori. It was then, that Shiori noticed the Dog Demon's son, Sesshomaru._

_ Sesshomaru was already staring at Shiori as he walked pass. She was, in fact, the only tennin without a bowed head. He shot an irritated glare at her. She was shocked by his hostility and angrily glared at him as well. Sesshomaru was also shocked. This girl had the nerve to give a demon lord, such as himself, a dirty look. He turned away from her and continued on with his parents. Once they were all out of sight and safely inside Reika's castle, everyone was allowed to disperse from the line. Shiori made sure to slip away before her mother noticed. Emi followed after her._

_ "Shiori, what were you thinking? Why were you staring at them like that?" asked Emi as they headed back towards the meadows. _

_ "I had to see what they looked like," she answered. "It's not like I did anything to bother them, or anything."_

_ "Well now that you've seen them, what do you think about the Dog General's son?" asked Emi excitedly._

_ "Sesshomaru?" _

_ "Yes, what do you think? Isn't he handsome?" Emi chided swaying around. "He's simply beautiful!"_

_ "How can you use the words handsome and beautiful to describe the same person?"_

_ "Because, he's just that explicate," she sang._

_ "Eh, I suppose he is good looking….for a dog," said Shiori jumping up onto a tree branch. "But he's not my type."_

_ "Why not?"_

_ "Because he seems like an arrogant, self centered individual with no regards for himself," said Shiori._

_**"If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was describing herself," **__Emi flew up to the branch, _

_ Shiori leaned back her head, "it was written all over that pretty face."_

_ "Oh," Emi Squealed. "You do think he's cute!"_

_ "No I don't," said Shiori attempting to quiet the girl. "I was simply mocking you!"_

_ "Be careful though," said Emi. "As cute as he is, I hear he's a vile creature. His father must keep him in check."_

_ "I don't know why you're telling me this, it's not like I'm interested in courting him," said Shiori._

_ "Good," she said. "I wouldn't want you to get your hopes up…it's best to just admire him from afar."_

_End Flashback_

**"Maybe she was right, maybe I should've just admired him from afar," **she thought as she walked through the sacred lands.** "I suppose that moment was rather insignificant, but so was my introduction to him. I forgot all about what I said to him, yet he remembered. Why? He doesn't think of me as abandoning him does he? Or this simply another one of his efforts to control me? I'll never know what he's thinking…."**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was extremely difficult for me to write for various reasons...lol <strong>


	26. Return to the Sacred Lands

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, just my oc**

* * *

><p>"Shiori" said a voice. "Can it be?"<p>

Two tennin men, standing by a river, were looking in her direction. She hadn't been there 5 minutes, and already she was attracting attention. She wondered if it was too late to go back. They raced towards her.

"It is you!" said one of the men taking her hand. "Welcome back."

**"The welcoming committee, huh?"**

"Yes," said the other boy. "It's good to have you back. I wish we knew you were coming today. We would've prepared."

"I don't mean to sound rude," she said, while taking her hand away. "But do I know the two of you?"

"Of course, don't you remember?" said the first boy. "I'm Seji."

"And I'm Michi," said the other one.

"We were all in the same combat training class," said Seji. "Do you remember now?"

"Please, don't force me to remember anything about this place," she said. "I only have bad memories."

Seji and Michi stared at each other. Shiori began walking away, they followed after her. She glared at them through the corner of her eye. Why were they following her?

**"How interesting. A century ago, these men wouldn't even be associated with me. Oh, the sheer irony of it all,"**

"Shiori, are you looking for Emi?" asked Michi.

"Why do you ask that?" she questioned.

"Well," he said. "It's just that, you haven't been here for a very long time. I figured, maybe you were coming to pay her a visit."

"I'm here because I have business to take care of," she said. "And I would like it if little people knew about my presence here."

As soon as she said that, more tennin came swarming to her. She was being noticed left and right. It seemed that she became somewhat of a celebrity after defeating Reika. Shiori was annoyed by the large group surrounding her.

"Shiori!" cried someone from the crowd. "We've missed you!"

**"Lies…"**

"I'm so happy you've come!"

"Wow, just look at you!"

Shiori was tired of their cries of joy. Everyone was drawn to her like moths to a flame. She couldn't even walk anymore, there were so many people surrounding her now. It was too overwhelming for her.

"Let her be," said someone beyond the crowd. Everyone parted, and the woman was revealed.

A slender elderly woman in a long kimono stepped in between the crowd. She fixed her wise eyes on Shiori.

"All of you, as you were," she ordered.

The tennin group quickly dispersed and went about their business. Shiori looked to the elderly tennin woman.

"Shiori," said the woman. "I knew you'd come back eventually."

"Old woman Oki," Shiori acknowledged. "You were anticipating my visit?"

She nodded, "yes, I have. Please come with me."

….

"Emi!" shouted Seiji. "Shiori's returned."

Seiji came running up to Emi. She was sitting under a waterfall, purifying herself when she got the news.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"It's true," he said to her. "She's here."

**"Shiori's come back?" **thought Emi. **"Something must be wrong in order for her to come here."**

"She's with Oki right now," said Seiji. "Though I don't know what they're talking about. Also, she looks different."

"Different, how?" asked Emi, standing to her feet.

"Her eyes are much darker now," he said. "And her hair is a smoky grey color."

**"How strange. It sounds like she's stuck between her purified and standard form. But how can that be? She should be completely purified here," **Emi thought.

"Are you going to see her?" he asked.

"I don't know," she confessed. "We aren't exactly on good terms. She was very upset with me when we last met…..it's partially my fault. I've tried to summon up the courage and go see her since then, but I just couldn't do it."

Seiji put his hand on Emi's shoulder, "but she's here now. Maybe this fate."

**"Fate?"** she thought.

….

"I know why you've come," said Oki. "You wish to improve your purification skills, correct?"

Oki and Shiori were now sitting in her hut. Oki was boiling up a big pot of water, while Shiori sat down on the ground watching her. She was glad to be away from all that mass chaos.

"What makes you say that?" she asked. "Maybe I just happened to be in the area."

"So you've come to visit?" Oki mused.

"No, of course not. I came here to improve my purification skills," said Shiori eying the small feline in the corner of the room. "I just think it's interesting that you came to that conclusion."

"Well you made it pretty obvious that you weren't ever coming back," said Oki, adding the tea leaves. "Though, I always hoped you'd come back. You were always my favorite student."

"How so? I was terrible as a tennin," said Shiori.

"Because you were always so entertaining to watch," said Oki. "I knew there was something different about you when you couldn't even perform the triangular beam."

"It sounds like I was nothing but a joke to you,"

"No my dear you were far from it," said Oki pouring Shiori a cup of tea.

"What am I doing here? This was a mistake," said Shiori somberly. "I'm just going to have the same issues I've always had. The sacred air limits my power."

"I beg to differ," she said. "It won't be long before the sacred air no longer limits you."

Shiori looked up, "Why do you say that?"

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed, child. You've always had such a keen eye. Take a look at yourself,"

She pulled out a mirror and held it in front of Shiori. She wasn't in her purified form. But her hair and eyes weren't their normal colors. Her eyes were a dark lilac, and her hair was blackish silver.

"What happened to me?" she asked touching the mirror. "Why do I look this way?"

"I'm going to tell you something, that you mustn't ever repeat," said Oki staring at Shiori.

"What is it?"

"The sacred air has no effect against stronger demons," said Oki stirring her tea.

Shiori's eyes widened, "excuse me?"

"It is true that the sacred air is very powerful, but not everyone feels its effects. In order to keep our lands protected, we made that up. Since you've been living on the outside, you've increased your demonic aura. That's why you look the way you do now. Only a handful of tennin know that."

"So I'm….caught in between? I'm strong enough to keep from being purified, yet not strong enough to completely beat the sacred lands."

Oki nodded, "precisely. You've almost made it."

"Everyone keeps telling I've become more powerful, but I honestly don't feel any stronger," she answered. "Besides, my abilities haven't changed. I'm still not able to fight off spirits. I can't even lay a finger on them."

"And you think that by improving your purification skills, you can accomplish this goal?"

"I was attacked by Goro, one of the lords of the underworld. And I couldn't even defend myself," she slowly said. "If it hadn't been for Lord Sesshomaru…"

"I understand," said Oki. "He came to your aid."

"He was probably just tired of watching me struggle with an invisible enemy," said Shiori looking into the corner again.

Oki's pet cat was waking up from her nap and moving around. Shiori suddenly became extremely uncomfortable. Oki took note of this, but didn't say anything right away.

"I disagree, I believe he was genuinely concerned for you," said Oki softly. "You have, after all, been together for half a century."

Shiori made a face, "you say that as though we're long time lovers."

Oki laughed as Shiori folded her arms. Her cat finally sauntered over to her. Shiori back away slightly.

"Still afraid of cats, huh?" teased Oki.

"I'm not afraid of them….I just don't like them," she replied. "There's a distinct difference."

"Right," said Oki smiling. "Now then my dear, shall we start your training?"

"You truly mean it?" asked Shiori. "You'll train me again? Even though I've proved to be inadequate in the past, you'll still agree to do it?"

Oki stood up with the cat in her hand and walked towards the door. Shiori looked after her.

"Darling, the only thing inadequate about you was your attitude," Oki said tenderly. "You never really seemed to care much about anything. Especially your studies. If you were half as determined then as you are now, I've no doubt you would've done better."

"I did care about my studies," she snapped.

"Did you really?" Oki asked stroking her chin. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Shiori looked away, "I suppose I was rather wild in my younger days. Maybe I didn't take things as seriously as I should have."

Oki nodded, "Yes, it seems you have matured…I will train you now. Come with me."

"Okay," she as she scolded the cat. "But you have to leave that thing here. I don't like the look in it's eyes."

Oki laughed as she placed her cat on the floor, "I thought you would've gotten over that fear of yours."

"I told you it's not a fear," said Shiori, scurrying past the cat. "I just don't like cats."

She followed after the old woman in order to improve her purification techniques.

…..

Kagura sat in a cave and stared out into the moonlight. She looked back to the bundle lying beside her.

"**Maybe we should've taken that underworld lord's advice and gone after Shiori. This probably wouldn't have happened if we did," **she thought.

Shortly after meeting with Goro, the infant chose not to accept his aid. Instead of capturing Shiori, he chose to continue searching for the border between this world and the next in the hearts of priests. He believed the evil lord was not to be trusted. The last priest he attempted to search managed to slice him in half with the last of his power. Kagura took both halves and fled the scene. Upon escaping, Kanna took the other half and instructed Kagura to watch the other one. Kagura wasn't even sure if the thing was still alive.

"Huh," she said as it started squirming beneath the blanket.

A white light emitted from the infant and it began to grow in size. It had gone from being a little infant, to a young child. He stared at her with cold eyes.

"Surely, you didn't think the feeble attacks of a mere human would destroy me?" he jeered.

"So then, you've been split into separate deities?" she asked.

"Kagura, go and fine me some clothes," he ordered. "We have much work to do if we're going to capture that girl."

"Shiori?"

"Now that things have turned out the way they did," he said with a smug. "This should be easier."

"I thought you said Goro wasn't to be trusted," she said.

"And he isn't…..now go."

"**Sheesh, he's just as bossy as Naraku," **she said as she flew off on her feather.

"Things have definitely turned out for the best," saidi the boy to himself. "We shall utilize the girl in our own way…..without the help of that fool. And I'm sure Naraku agrees."

….

"Shiori, remember to release yourself. Don't force it," said Oki.

They'd been training in the forest for hours now. Shiori was trying to perfect her purification beam. No matter how hard she tried, it wasn't as good as Oki's. Oki encouraged Shiori not to get frustrated and just believe in herself. But…..that just frustrated her even more!

"You must work harder than any other tennin," Oki instructed, "But at the same time, you can't over do it. You'll only exhaust yourself."

Shiori held out her hands, and fired another purification beam, but it still wasn't powerful enough to stop Oki.

"You can't defeat me with a simple purification ray," said Oki. "You must use the triangular beam. Use both hands."

"I'm not able to do it….I've tried for centuries to get it right!" shouted Shiori. "This isn't working."

"You weren't the same person then as you are now," she said.

"Nonsense," said Shiori firing blast after blast. "I'm the same person I've ever been!"

"Oh really?" said Oki avoiding all of her pursuits. "Back then, you were at the bottom of your class…..you were a juvenile delinquent…you cared about nothing. And now…..?"

"Now?" Shiori pondered.

"Yes, now. What's changed about you now?"

She thought about the evil underworld lord's plans with the Shikon Jewel. Both Kikyo and her father died for the jewel's sake. She was sure the underworld demons still had it in their sights. Shiori thought about her father lying lifeless in the bottom of hell. As of that moment, she had no idea if her father was dead or alive. She thought about Rin being attacked by Goro. Shiori was barely able to save the girl. She wouldn't have been able to save herself against him, had Sesshomaru not stepped in to aid her. She thought about Sesshomaru and his feelings of abandonment. She wanted to finish her battle and get back to him….if she could.

"So, Shiroi?" asked Oki. "What's changed about you now?"

"Everything…." She answered. "Everything changed. But most importantly….I now have something to fight for!"

Back when Shiori use to live in the sacred lands, she had no cares. Sure it frustrated her that she couldn't get anything right, but she didn't really care. She listened to no one. She ran around and did as she pleased, whenever she pleased. Shiori had no regards for anyone and anything. Life just wasn't that important to her. It wasn't until she was exiled by Reika that she began to change. Shiori had to develop skills on the outside world that weren't necessary in the sacred lands. She was exposed to things none of the other tennin had to deal with. Killing humans was illegal in the sacred lands, but it was sometimes necessary to Shiori. None of them could understand that. That's why they all believed the things she was doing were evil. They didn't have to walk the path that she did. The tennin lived in their perfect little word, where they were safe from outside threats. That was where her sudden maturity came from.

"Now show me!" Oki demanded. "Prove to me that you're just as good as any other tennin!"

Shiori put her hands in a diamond shape and channeled her energy into her hands. Her body started flickering with power.

**"A diamond?"**

Shiori fired her blast and it came hurling towards Oki. She didn't have much time to avoid it, so she deflected it back at Shiori with a purifying blast. Shiori took to the sky and drew Gin Tsugunai. She fused her sacred power into her sword and sliced straight down the middle of the enormous attack. Oki stared as blast dissipated around Shiori. Shiori landed down in front of Oki.

"You aren't…hurt are you?" asked Shiori. "I'd feel really bad if I hurt you…"

Oki smiled, "No, child. I'm just fine."

Shiori nodded as she looked around the forest. Much of the trees were destroyed. Had she done that?

"You've done it," she said. "You've already improved yourself. That was one of the strongest purification attacks I've ever seen. In fact…..it was. What made you decide to use a diamond shape instead of a triangle?"

"You said so yourself," answered Shiori, with a smirk. "I have to work harder than any other tennin. I couldn't settle for just a simple triangle beam. I had to go a level higher."

Oki put a hand on her shoulder, "There are things you'll never be able to do because you're not full tennin. But there are also things you _will_ be able to do….._because _you're not full tennin. In ways, you are the strongest ones of us all. Feel free to experiment with your power. You must use your shinigami abilities in the same manner."

Shiori looked away from her. Did she really mean that? Did she truly believe she was that powerful? She was sure this was what her father was trying to tell her before he was attacked. He must've wanted her to improve herself even more before facing them. He must've wanted her to improve herself just a little more.

"Especially with that crafty sword of yours," Oki continued. "It's no ordinary blade, is it? Did you get it from the outside world?"

"Yes, it was given to me by my father. He had it forged from coal rocks of hell that were purified by my mother," she said.

"So you share a special connection with that sword. Both of you have a similar origin."

Shiori nodded and looked down at the sword in her hand. It was the only thing she had of her parents. Like her, the sword had connections with the netherworld and sacred lands. But she still wasn't sure how it would stand up against a shinigami blade. She still wasn't sure how she'd stand against a demon lord.

"I've done all I can for you, my dear," said Oki. "Now the rest is up to you."

"Yes, I suppose it is," said Shiori walking away.

"One more thing, Shiori," said Oki.

Shiori turned, "What is it?"

"Let down your hair. You've earned the right to wear it down," she said.

Shiori smiled as she untied her hair, **"Though I've already done it, I really appreciate the rights of passage."**

…

Emi sat alone in her hut. She was stirring a pot of broth for herself when she stopped. She could sense someone coming. She looked to the window—there was no one out there. She turned around to continue her stirring. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Just a second," said Emi, slightly startled. "I'm coming."

"There's no need," said Shiori sliding open the door. "I'll let myself in."

Emi almost dropped her spoon in the pot of soup. She hadn't sensed Shiori at her door. She stared at her sister as she slowly entered inside. Shiori was wearing the traditional lavender robes required of a higher ranking tennin. Her hair was completely down.

"Shiori," she said, stepping towards her. "So it's true. You've returned to us."

"I'm simply here completing business," replied Shiori. "I'm not here for good."

"I figured as much," said Emi sadly.

Shiori eyed the boiling pot of broth. It was starting to boil over.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked.

Emi shook her head, "No, of course not. I made it in hopes that….you'd stop by."

"My duties here wouldn't be complete if I didn't pay you a visit," she said.

Shiori sat down in the middle of the floor, while Emi continued stirring. Emi wasn't sure what to say to her. The last time they saw each other, Shiori was very upset with her. She withheld vital information about Shiori's past. Though she thought she was protecting her, she actually did the complete opposite. Shiori was so angry before, but now…now she didn't look made at all. If only Emi had Shiori's abilities. Then she could feel what Shiori was really feeling. But it was hopeless. Shiori's face was as emotionless as a mask.

"How is it that you're partially purified?" asked Emi.

"A mystery, I suppose?" she asked shrugging her shoulders. "There are so many things about this place that I don't understand."

**"Is she telling me the truth?" **wondered Emi. **"I can't really tell with that expression of her's"**

"How have things been without Reika around?" Shiori asked.

Emi smiled, "much more peaceful. Our new leader is better than any of us expected. It's true, Reika was corrupted….all of us knew it. But we were afraid to stop her…..but you weren't."

"I had no choice," she said flatly. "You put a hit out on me. And I'm not the one who killed her…."

"I know but…."

"Emi…..your soup," warned Shiori.

"Eep!" screeched Emi as the attended to the overflowing pot. "Oh no!"

**"Some things just don't change," **thought Shiori laughing to herself.

**"She's laughing? What does that mean?" **panicked Emi.

"Why are you doing that?" asked Shiori. "You know very well that you can't cook."

Emi blushed, "I….I just wanted to try..and…."

She looked down at the floor at the mess she made, then back to Shiori. She could no longer contain herself. She burst into tears.

"Shiori, I'm so sorry for everything!"

Emi dropped to her knees before her. Shiori sat motionless as she listened to her grieving sister.

"I should've just came right out and explained everything to you. I'm sorry for betraying you and….." Emi stopped.

"Hurting me?" Shiori finished.

"I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you," Emi expressed. "I care about you too much. I know you don't like to talk about feelings but….."

"I forgive you," said Shiori, cutting her off.

Emi's eyes completely widened "You….you what?"

"I forgive you….for everything."

"But….just like that?" Emi baffled. "I thought you hated me."

"I did, I felt betrayed by you," said Shiori. "But I let go of that anger a long time ago. I just didn't realize it at the time. I've forgiven my mother as well."

"So you've visited her grave then?"

Shiori nodded, "I have. It was a strange feeling, being at her grave. But I was able to release all the anger I felt for her, right before I left this place 50 years ago."

"So does this also mean you're finally admitting to your feelings?" asked Emi starry eyed.

Shiori narrowed her eyes, "If you ask me anything about Lord Sesshomaru, I'll blast your face off!"

"Oh Shiori," Emi sang. "Still as hostile as ever. Though I still think he's an interesting choice for a mate for you. I use to think he was just an evil demon lord, but I've seen the way he interacts with you and that human girl."

"Still spying on me from afar through enchanted waters, eh?"

Emi smiled sheepishly, "it's not as though there's anything going on here. You're life is so much more interesting to watch. Take it as a compliment."

"hmph," Shiori scoffed.

"But you're lucky to have such a beautifully handsome demon lord!" Emi squealed.

"Please don't talk about him in such a way," said Shiori angrily. "It upsets me."

"Is that because you're jealous?" Emi teased.

"Jealousy is a feeling of insecurity...are you saying I'm insecure!" Shiori shouted.

Emi giggled at Shiori's rage. All seriousness was now gone from the conversation. Shiori stood up to leave before she considered revoking her forgiveness. Emi walked after her.

"You're leaving already?" she asked. "But you just got here."

Shiori stopped. It seemed like Rin was always uttering that phrase. It was strange how similar Emi and Rin were to each other.

"I have a job to do on the outside," Shiori answered. "Something very important."

"Are you still searching for Naraku? I heard about your latest encounter with him….well, I watched it."

**"Not surprising in the least bit,"** thought Shiori. "No, this separate from Naraku."

Emi looked down, "I was hoping you'd stay with us….here."

"My feelings about this place haven't changed. I don't wish to stay here…I belong on the outside."

"I understand, my dear sister…I wish you the best," said Emi sadly.

"And same to you," said Shiori before disappearing out the door.

Emi was now alone again inside her hut.

**"There she goes…..she's left again. I really wanted her to stay here, but I knew she wouldn't. I know she won't admit it, but her heart belong out there….with him."**

…...

Shiori quickly phased out of the sacred lands, and back to the normal ones. She felt all of her shinigami powers returning to her body. Her spirit was at ease. She walked out of the cave and into the nighttime air.

"It's night here? I hadn't even noticed that I been gone for so long. I suppose you lose track of time when you're in a land where the sun never sets," she said to herself. "In fact, I don't even know if it's the same day or not."

Shiori wasn't exactly sure on what to do next. Was she supposed to go after the war lords now? She still didn't feel ready yet. After wandering around a bit, she suddenly stopped. She felt a surge of energy coming her way. Shiori leapt out the way, just as Kagura's wind blades came lashing down.

"What?" she spat. "I don't have time to deal with the likes of you!"

She took out her sword and charged Kagura.

"Dance of the dragon!" shouted Kagura.

Shiori shielded herself with the Gin Tsugunai. Finally, she broke through the attack and attempted to directly slice at Kagura. But she evaded the pursuit.

"What interesting attire," mocked kagura. "Not something I'd expect from you, little miss hardcore. Just where have you been hiding? I've sought out Sesshomaru many times, but I never saw you around. Why is that?"

"Why do you care?" Shiori demanded. "And what's this about anyway? Naraku has many other enemies, can't he entertain himself with one of them? I have other matters to attend to."

"I've been ordered by Naraku to capture you," said Kagura.

"You? Capture me?" she said flatly. "Ridiculous, I could kill you in my sleep if I wanted to! Now step aside."

"You didn't think I'd come alone, did you?"

It was then that she sensed an enormity in the air. She turned around and found herself faced to face with a child. He had light purple hair, and evil eyes. The child barely came up to Shiori's waistline. He carried a staff in his hand that was taller than he was. It was obvious that he was the source of the enormity that she felt.

**"This child is one of Naraku's incarnations,"** thought Shiori. **"His demonic aura is terribly evil. Why on Earth does Naraku enjoy using evil children to do his bidding?" **

"We've been searching for you," said the ominous looking child.

He spoke very slowly, with a voice that gave Shiori chills.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"My name is Hakudoshi," he said. "I am the white child."

"What do you want?"

"A pathway to the border between this world and the next," he said.

"That's a rather….unusual request," she said with a confused tone.

"Yes, that is the resting place of the final shard of the shikon jewel," said Hakudoshi. "Naturally Naraku is after it. He seeks to complete the jewel."

**"How did it end up there of all places?" **she thought.

"You are to help us get it,"

"I'll do no such thing," she spat. "I'd never do anything to help that monster. Now get out of my way."

"Shiori…..you will help us, whether you like it or not," he said swing his staff.

She moved away from him and unsheathed her sword.

"Hell wrath!" she screamed.

Hakudoshi just smiled as the incoming energy hurled towards him. He put up a barrier around his body.

"I see you take after Naraku," she said dryly. "Both of you cower behind barriers. Typical."

Hakudoshi hackled, "But I'm much more hands on!"

He attacked her again, but she managed to escape him.

"Yes, I've noticed that," she replied. **"Naraku must've remembered my ability to create a path to the netherworld from Reika. It looks like he's going to stand in the way of my mission."**


	27. A Rash Decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, just my oc**

* * *

><p>Shiori and Hakudoshi clashed blades continuously in an effort to defeat the other. Hakudoshi seemed to underestimate Shiori's power. He thought defeating her would've been a simpler task. Kagura's eyes were practically glued to the battle.<p>

"**I wonder if she'll have the power to kill that little brat. He's been nothing but a thorn in my side since he split with the infant," **she thought.

"Resisting is futile," Hakudoshi taunted. "Surrender while you still can."

"I will never surrender to you," shouted Shiori. "I'd rather die."

"But you can't die yet," he responded, with an evil smile. "We need you alive. How else are we to get the jewel fragment….or help out our friends from the other side?"

"Huh, what are you babbling on about now?"

"It seems someone from the underworld has taken an interest in you," he said.

"**The lords of the underworld…..they must've put Naraku up to this," **she thought. **"Reika never told him about my ability…it was them all along."**

"I was told we could have the last jewel fragment, in exchange for delivering you to the underworld,"

"So my enemies have joined forces, huh?" she said with a smug. "Seems like the logical thing to do."

"**Strange….I thought Hakudoshi said not to trust Goro. Why is he telling her about that arrangement?" **thought Kagura.

"It makes no difference, I still refuse to make a portal for you," said Shiori. "So you're wasting your time."

"I disagree," he said.

He lunged for her again, but she swung her sword at him.

"Hell Wrath!" she called out.

He smirked as he pulled up his barrier again, "I already told you, Shiori, it's useless. You can't stop me!"

Her energy dispersed around his barrier, just as it did before. Shiori calmly placed her hands in a diamond shape and focused her energy into a beam. Hakudoshi's eyes widened with fear as the beam phased through the barrier and shot through his body. Kagura's eyes were also widened with shock. How had she managed to do that? Hakudoshi's body was now battered and torn up to pieces. They resembled giant wads of claw. His head, however, was still in tack. He took one final look at her and teleported away. Kagura and Shiori stared after him.

"Impressive," said Kagura. "I've never seen the little runt so beat up before."

"Why are you still here?" Shiori demanded. "Shouldn't you go after him?"

"You managed to save yourself this time, but you should've surrendered," she said, while pulling out one of her feathers. "There's no telling what Naraku will do now. He'll stop at nothing to get you to cooperate."

"That won't happen, I won't give in to him," snapped Shiori.

"Not even for the sake of that young girl?" questioned Kagura. "She is left unattended quite often. It would be a real shame if someone were to kidnap her again."

"And it would be a real shame for _you_ if she were to be kidnapped again," Shiori threatened.

"I'm only putting an idea in your head," said Kagura innocently. "I'm simply saying if you don't wish for any harm to her, then do as you're told. That is why you stop traveling with Sesshomaru, right?"

"You of all people are lecturing me on obeying orders?"Mused Shiori. "Ironic indeed."

"Look, I don't have choice!" spat Kagura. "Do you really think I want Naraku to complete the shikon jewel? It'll be impossible to kill him then. I want him dead just as much as anyone else. But right now, I need to do what I can to survive."

She transformed the feather in her hand into her flying feather.

"No good will come from your insubordination," she called over her shoulder. "Remember that."

"**Should I even go after her?" **Shiori wondered. **"No….I'd be falling right into a trap. Naraku joining forces with the lords of the netherworld isn't good."**

"Shiori!" called someone from behind.

Emi was now flying toward her at full speed. Shiori was surprised to see her sister coming her way. What was she doing outside of the sacred lands? And did she miss everything that just happened.

"Why didn't you tell me the type of danger you were in?" she asked, once she finally reached her. "I went to see Oki after you left and she told me about this crazy mission of yours! Are you absolutely insane?"

"It's quite possible, yes," said Shiori bluntly.

"Why wasn't I informed?" Emi demanded.

"Because I knew you'd just try to talk me out of it," Shiori pointed out. "You wouldn't have succeeded, but I still just wanted to skip that conversation."

"Shiori, you can't do this! The Lords of the Netherworld will rip you to shreds! They'll murder your very soul."

"Sounds like you know something about them," inquired Shiori. "Care to explain?"

"Oki already told me you met Goro, the youngest of the three. He's also the weakest. Then there's Orochi…the middle son. He's the strongest when it comes to brute strength. The oldest son, Hisoka, is the most powerful of them all. I hear he has a disastrous sword capable of destroying realms. They're quite terrifying really!"

"How do you know all of that?" she asked.

"I've heard stories about them….." Emi answered. "Rumors really."

"I see,"

"But that doesn't matter now! I'm here to stop you from going after them," said Emi, dramatically blocking Shiori's path.

Shiori took one look at Emi, and then calmly walked in the opposite direction. Emi's face dropped. She didn't anticipate that at all.

"But….Shiori!" she whined. "It's too dangerous! They'll kill you!"

"People are always trying to kill me," Shiori shrugged. "What else is new?"

"It's different this time,"

"Sorry, but now I definitely have to go to the netherworld. Somehow, a shikon fragment ended up in the partial spirit world. I need to retrieve it," said Shiori.

"What if that's exactly what they want you to do?" asked Emi following after her.

"That's fine, because I need to go to the netherworld anyway….I might as well kill two birds with one stone."

"At least bring reinforcements," said Emi. "What about Inuyasha? Or Sesshomaru?"

She glanced over her shoulder. Why was Emi still following her? If she knew forgiving her would make her this annoying, Shiori would've held off a little longer!

"No," she snapped. "You don't understand the pressure I'm under. Naraku struck a deal with the lords. My life in exchange for the jewel shard. What I don't understand is why they can't just simply bring the shard to Naraku once he's captured me. And it's not like Naraku to strike a deal with anyone. He never plays fair. I believe both the lords and Naraku know they can't trust each other. Both sides are only after the jewel….my death just happens to be a constellation prize. I have to be very careful."

"Then what will you do? Will you open a path on your own accord and go alone?" asked Emi.

"I thought of doing it that way, but Naraku may be expecting that. The moment I create a portal, he'll just show up. I haven't sensed him anywhere lately. So I never know when to expect him,"

"Then what now?"

Shiori looked up into the sky, "I don't know…I wish Father's spirit wasn't taken away so suddenly. He was in the middle of explaining everything to me…He said I was the only one who could do this."

"But what if he was wrong?" asked Emi, standing beside her.

"Emi, this is what I was born to do."

"I meant, what if he was wrong about you being the only one capable of fighting them?" Emi clarified.

"Who else is going to help me?" Shiori questioned.

"What about Sesshomaru?"

"Lord Sesshomaru….." said Shiori softly. "This has nothing to do with him. He's under no obligation to help me."

"I thought you were allies," Emi sadly said.

"We are," defended Shiori.

"So, aren't allies supposed to help one another in battle?"

"He's currently upset with me," said Shiori. "Besides…..that doesn't go both ways."

"**Doesn't go both ways? What is she really referring to?" **thought Emi, staring at Shiori's sad expression. **"Oh darn it! I wish I could read her mind!"**

"I suppose I have but one option now. I have to go after Naraku," announced Shiori.

"What?" Emi shrieked. "No! You can't do that!"

"I've weighed my other options already. And talking with you right now made me realize that this is really the best option."

"You just said you were having trouble sensing him," said Emi. "What's different now?"

"Because Naraku's smart, he knows I'm weighing my options right now. And he eventually knows which path I'll go with—he just doesn't know when. If I surrender and we go to the underworld together, then maybe one of the lords will kill him off."

"It's too risky Shiori! I can't let you do this!" shouted Emi jumping in front of her. "I won't!"

"Emi," snapped Shiori. "Go….home!"

She refused to back down. Shiori glared menacingly at her sister, but Emi remained strong. She was determined not to let her through.

"Okay," said Shiori crossing her arms. "You have until the count of five to get out of my way."

"Shiori, I'm not gonna let you do this!" stammered Emi.

Shiori began her count down, "one…."

Emi panicked as Shiori continued counting. She was afraid of what would happen once she got to five.

"two…."

She would rather die than have anything happen to her sister. She just won her back; Emi didn't want anything horrible to happen to her.

"three…"

Even though she was a full blooded tennin, Emi knew for a fact that Shiori was much more powerful than her. There wasn't much she could do to restrain her…..but there was still a way. However, it was a little drastic. And Shiori would probably hate her later on.

"four…"

Things were already down to the wire. Emi realized she had no other choice but to stun her. Because she was a tennin that worked in such close range with the king, she was taught special skills. Before Shiori had a chance to say the last number, Emi zapped her in the pressure point. Shiori collapsed on the ground—unconscious. Emi squealed in terror.

"Forgive me my sister! I had no other choice," she said.

Emi bent down over Shiori's body and managed to scooped her onto her back. She slowly began her search for Sesshomaru.

...

Rin stood in the grass and fed Ah-Un some leaves from a branch. He happily munched on the rich vegetation. Rin happily hummed a song to herself while Jaken sat down watching her. Sesshomaru stood with his back towards them all. He was catching the different scents in the wind. One in particular seemed to interest him.

"She's coming," he said.

"She?" asked Rin popping up her head. "Is it Lady Shiori? Is she finally coming back?"

**"Oh, why did she have to mention that name? Ever since Shiori left, Lord Sesshomaru's been in a foul mood. It's best we just let our memories of her die away," **thought Jaken.

But the one Lord Sesshomaru was referring to wasn't Shiori, but Kagura. She jumped down from her flying feather and stood before Sesshomaru. He was rather unimpressed by her entrance. She observed everyone and smirked.

**"It's that Kagura lady again," **thought Rin.

"So Sesshomaru, it looks like your woman has yet to return to you," she lured.

Sesshomaru just stared at Kagura. His expression, like usual, was unchanging.

**"She sure has been showing up a lot lately," **thought Rin. **"I wonder if it's because Lady Shiori's gone."**

"Is that all you've got to say?" Sesshomaru coolly asked.

"I've come to inform you on her status," Kagura said with a smug. "Don't you want to know what she's been up to?"

"I'd rather know what you were up to, Kagura."

"What makes you think I'm up to something?" she questioned. "I'm simply informing you about your precious ally. Naraku has her in his sights. He's after her ability to create a portal to the netherworld."

"Why?" he inquired.

"He wants to find the jewel shard that has been lodged in the border between this world and the next," she said. "Naturally, she's being sought out. She's a very popular topic right now. Of course, she was given the option to surrender to Naraku, but she refused. I don't know what will happen now…but I'm pretty sure it won't be good for her."

"And your reason for telling me this would be?" Sesshomaru blandly asked.

"I just thought you'd want to know," she said throwing down another feather. "Just being helpful."

She watched him as she hovered above.

**"Why's he acting so casual about this? I was hoping the news would anger him into action. Sesshomaru is incredibly powerful, and I have no doubt that he will be the one to kill Naraku. But he doesn't even seem to care about Shiori's fate," **she thought. **"Such a tough exterior…"**

Sesshomaru watched her fly off before turning away. Rin and Jaken ran over to his side.

"What's going to happen to Lady Shiori?" wondered Rin.

"Hard to say. Either she'll be killed by either Naraku or the underworld demons. Either way, she's definitely gonna die!" said Jaken, crossing his arms around his staff.

Sesshomaru responded by promptly kicking him in the head. Jaken toppled over in a daze. Rin watched as Sesshomaru began walking away.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you going?" she called. "Is he going to help Lady Shiori?"

"Of course not," said Jaken.

He, Rin, and Ah-Un were now following after the demon lord. What was he doing now.

"Jaken," he firmly said. "Watch over Rin."

Jaken's jaw hung open, "But…my lord?"

They watched him fly soar of into the sky.

**"Her scent….it's faint, but I can smell it," **he thought as he flew away. …..

"Inuyasha? Is something wrong?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were taking refuge in a hut. It was now early morning. They had been sleeping, but Inuyasha woke up when he caught a scent in the wind. The others woke up when they also sensed someone coming.

"Spiritual energy and demonic power," said Miroku, opening his eyes. "Shiori is coming."

"That's not all," said Inuyasha, sitting up. "Her sister's coming too."

"Emi? But I thought Shiori hated her. You remember what happened the last time they met, don't you?" asked Kagome.

"I guess they were mature enough to settle their differences instead of fighting senselessly," jeered Miroku, while staring in Inuyasha's direction. "Someone should definitely take a page from their book on how to deal with their sibling."

"Oh, shut-up!" barked Inuyasha.

Suddenly, they heard fiddling at the door.

"Um….hello? Can someone slide the door open, my hands are kind of full," said Emi from the other side of the door.

Inuyasha jumped up and slid the door open. Emi was stood before him with Shiori, who was still unconscious, draped over her back. Emi's knees were wobbling as she slowly stepped inside. Inuyasha shut the door after her.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

He lifted Shiori off Emi's back and laid her on the floor next to Kagome. Kagome put Shiori's head in her lap.

"Oh, well she wasn't listening to me…..so I had to purify her," Emi confessed. "It's amazing though. She's been out for hours! She'll probably be really cranky when she finally wakes up."

"Okay, what exactly is going on? What wasn't she listening to you about?"

"Well," she started. "I was trying to stop her from going after Naraku. I'm sure you all know about the jewel shard that's been lodge in the spirit world. Well Naraku's after Shiori now…He wants her to make a portal for him."

"She can do that?" asked Miroku glancing down at Shiori. "It would certainly be useful if she could assist us. Then we could get the shard before Naraku."

"No!" shouted Emi. "She can't! If she does that the underworld lords will capture and throw her into the pits of hell. Just like they did with her father."

Inuyasha stared at her, "come again?"

"Ugh!" cried Emi in frustration. "Okay listen carefully. Shiori's father was a shinigami criminal who was sentenced to death. They had no idea of Shiori's existence…until now! So naturally, because they hated her father, they hate her as well. And they want her dead! So now Naraku and the Lords of the Netherworld are working together to get both the jewel and Shiori!"

Inuyasha blinked twice, "and why did you bring her here us?"

"I panicked okay! When I purified her pressure points….I didn't think it would actually work. I was just trying to stop her from surrendering to Naraku! Besides, I figured you'd help since there's a jewel shard involved."

"Why does everything involving this girl always have to be so complicated," Inuyasha complained.

"It sounds like she's in real trouble," said Sango. "We have to help her."

"What happened to Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome.

"I heard they no longer travel with each other. She had too much to focus on," said Emi. "She told me he was mad at her something."

"A lovers' quarrel, perhaps?" pondered Miroku.

Shiori sighed and began to stir in Kagome's lap. Slowly, she began to open her eyes. She looked up Kagome, who was staring down at her.

"Huh?" she baffled. "Kagome, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Inuyasha?"

"Duh, I'm right here?" he said blandly.

"Where did you all come from?" asked Shiori, sitting up. "And where am I?"

"We're in a hut on the outskirts of a village," replied Miroku. "Emi brought you here."

Shiori turned to Emi, who was guiltily waving at her.

"Emi," she said with disdain, "I remember now….you did something to the pressure point in my neck!"

"It was just to protecting you," she hesitantly said.

"Oh, who needs the protection now?" Shiori screeched as she leapt forward.

Inuyasha and Miroku quickly jumped to restrain her. While Emi dove behind Kagome and Sango. Shippo tried not to laugh while watching the scene. Inuyasha and Miroku struggled with keeping a grip on her.

"Ah! I told you she'd be cranky when she woke up!" cowered Emi.

"I'm not gonna kill her!" yelled Shiori. "I'm just gonna break her left arm a little! It'll heal!"

"Why is she so upset?" asked Kagome.

"It looks her pride was damaged when Emi rendered her unconscious," answered Sango. "I guess Sesshomaru and Inuyasha aren't the only ones who care about their pride. Shiori does too."

"Speaking of which, where's Sesshomaru?" asked Inuyasha. "You're awake now, so you can tell us what happened."

Shiori finally calmed down and stop trying to attack Emi. Inuyasha and Miroku were finally able to release her. She folded her arms across her chest.

"What am I, your brother's keeper?" she angrily questioned.

"Shiori, what's this about Naraku and the lords of the underworld?" asked Miroku.

"Didn't Emi explain it to you? I'm tired of repeating that story," she turned to face the door.

"No Shiori! You can't still be considering finding Naraku, can you?" asked Emi. "It's too dangerous."

"She's right," said Miroku. "We can't allow you to fall into Naraku's hands."

"It looks like I already have," she said.

Inuyasha caught onto Naraku's scent rapidly approaching them. Everyone else began to sense his evil demonic aura.

"He's coming," whispered Emi. "I hoped we would've had more time."

Inuyasha rushed outside to meet Naraku. Everyone else lingered in the doorway. Naraku and an army of demons were marching straight toward them. He loomed down at the group from the sky. Shippo ducked down behind Kagome.

"Thought you could run from me, eh Shiori?" he jeered while looking down at her.

"Who says I was running?" she shot back. "Where's your latest incarnation?"

"Hakudoshi is recovering. It seems you really damaged him," Naraku answered. "No matter, I need him to stay behind while I travel with you to the netherworld."

"Oh no you don't, bastard!" Inuyasha yelled. "The only way you're going to the netherworld is through death!"

Inuyasha jumped to take a swing. Naraku sent his legions of demons down on the group. Miroku and Sango rushed out to fight them off. Shiori and Kagome also headed towards the door. Kagome got to the entrance first, and recoiled back to the ground. Shiori rushed to her side.

"What happened?" she wondered.

Kagome rubbed her head, "The door frame…..it's like there's an invisible barrier in the way. But I didn't sense anything unusual."

"A barrier?"

Shiori looked to the doorway; it was now swelling with lavender colored energy. Kagome was right—there was a barrier there! The entire inside of the hut lit up with the same energy. Everything from the ceiling to the floor was glowing with a pale lavender color.

"Emi….." said Shiori with disgust. "This is your doing. You put up this sleek barrier!"

Emi quickly rushed outside the door and faced her. She was safely away from Shiori's grasp.

"Yes, I designed it to keep you from leaving this place," she confessed.

"But I can't leave either," said Kagome.

**"Just what kind of barrier is this?"** wondered Shiori suspiciously.

She hadn't yet approached the barrier herself.

Emi hung her head, "I'm sorry Kagome. But in order to trap Shiori, I had to trap you as well. This barrier restrains anyone with immense sacred power."

"What?" cried Shiori and Kagome.

…

"Inuyasha, for once I'm not here for you or your friends," Naraku said darkly. "I'm simply here for the girl."

"You're not taking her with you. If you get her, then that means you also get the shard!" shouted Inuyasha. "And I'm not about to let that happen!"

A swarm of demons came rushing straight toward Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha slashed away the creatures. Miroku attempted to open his wind tunnel and suck up all the demons.

"No Miroku," said Sango. "The poisonous insects are here."

"I know," he said. "I can sense them around me. But I have to try to get rid of some of these demons. There's too many of them."

"You idiot!" spat Inuyasha. "Don't you dare open that thing!"

"Incoming!" Miroku shouted.

More demons were headed their way. Sango threw her hirakostu and destroyed a good chunk of them.

"Windscar!" Inuyasha shouted as swung his sword. "Fight me yourself Naraku!"

"Oh, feeling neglected by me, Inuyasha?" taunted Naraku. "No need for that."

He sent his tentacle vines down on the trio. Sango jumped on Kirara's back and used her hirakostu on some of the vines. Inuyasha kept slashing away at the advancing tentacles. He was attempting to get close enough to Naraku's body. If he could just use his red tessaiga on Naraku's barrier, he might have a chance at destroying him.

…

"Why are you doing this?" demanded Shiori.

"Because I don't want you running off to Naraku," she confessed. "It was my only option."

"You could think of no other option besides leaving me trapped here like a sitting duck?" Shiori angrily questioned.

"I was trying to protect you," Emi defended, while sadly looking at Shiori.

Shiori struggled to retain her composure, "Do me a favor and stop trying to protect me!"

"I can't do that. I have to try and help you Shiori. Just….at least let me try," Emi begged.

Shiori folded her arms, "Okay then, we'll try it your way. Go protect me."

"I promise not to let you down," said Emi running off to join the fight.

Shiori, Kagome and Shippo watched from the door way. Kagome put her hand to the barrier and examined it.

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

"It looks like we're sitting this one out," Shiori answered.

"Wait, Shiori!" said Kagome excitedly. "I have my arrows!"

Kagome reached back and pulled out an arrow. She lined it up on her bow and aimed it at the door way. Shiori sat and watched her. Kagome fired her arrow at the barrier, but it repelled back toward her.

"Eck!" she shrieked as she ducked down. "It's coming this way!"

Shiori caught the arrow just as it was about to hit Kagome's head.

"That's because we're in a confined space," she said dryly. "Where else is it going to go?"

"Eh….I guess I didn't think about that," said Kagome with a weak smile. "I'm a little disappointed that I wasn't strong enough to break this barrier. Maybe we should combined powers again."

"You can't destroy a sacred tennin barrier with sacred powers," Shiori explained. "I thought that was rather obvious."

"Then how do we destroy it?"

"I can do it, though it'll take a lot of concentration," said Shiori. "But I won't do it just yet."

"But why?" gasped Kagome.

She was trying to make sense of Shiori's behavior. It just wasn't making any sense to her.

"Because I've agreed to try things Emi's way," said Shiori. "And when that fails, then I'll step in and do things my way."

"And by your way, you mean surrendering to Naraku?" asked Kagome. "But what will that solve?"

**"I'm just hoping the Lords of the Netherworld will take care of him for me," **thought Shiori. **"That's all I can really hope for."**

"Can you really create a portal?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, I'm capable of doing so."

"It just seems like a terrifying power to have," Kagome remarked. "And sort of…dangerous."

"It is, that's why I don't use it often," Shiori said quietly. "I try to forget about it."

"You don't use it often? How many times have you done it then?"

"Only once," Shiori confessed. "And it was a complete accident….It happened right before I met my father for the first time…"

Shiori watched the fight scene taking place outside. Inuyasha quickly dodged Naraku's tree root tentacles. It was getting harder to tell where the demons were coming from. It seemed as if they were all intertwined in Naraku's tentacle vines. Inuyasha quickly dodged Naraku's advancing roots and hacked them to pieces. Emi did her best to shoot down any demons she saw. She was also ducking and dodging Naraku. Miroku and Sango were flying around on Kirara, attacking Naraku from above. They were all becoming cornered and trapped like rats.

"Shiori!" Naraku called to her. "Won't you come join our fun? Or will you allow your friends to tire themselves out simply for your sake?"

It was then that he sensed the sacred energy coming from the hut.

**"A tennin barrier?" **thought Naraku. "Such a thing won't hold up against me."

"We should be safe behind the barrier, right?" asked a worried Kagome.

"We'll be protected from spiritual attacks and those lowly demons—but that's it. The barrier won't stop strong demonic energy." she replied.

"What? Why would Emi make a barrier like this?" panicked Kagome.

"Because she didn't anticipate Naraku's arrival. But she didn't want to let it down even after he showed up. She was still afraid of what I'd do," said Shiori casually. "Emi means well, but she seldom ever knows well."

He attempted to smash the hut, but Inuyasha stepped in with his windscar. Inuyasha only managed to slow Naraku down by a little bit. He was knocked away by Naraku's second attempt to smash the hut.

"Naraku's coming after us!" screamed Kagome.

"I'm aware," she calmly responded. "However, it's not time to break this barrier yet."

"Not time? But he's headed straight for us!"

Kagome was freaking out as Naraku's roots approached them. But Shiori didn't budge a muscle. In fact, she didn't even look a bit worried. If anything, she was completely relaxed. Just as Naraku was inches from the door frame, a flash of blue light came sliding in from the sideline. It destroyed much of Naraku's tentacles, as well as the surrounding demons. Inuyasha and the rest look to the direction the blast came from. Sesshomaru calmly walked pass everyone and up to the hut. Shiori was still standing in the doorway. She was surprised to see him, but she wasn't completely shocked. He walked up to Shiori and glared at her. She quietly looked back at him. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes before turning away.

"Sesshomaru," said Naraku. "You've come to save your mate, how sweet of you."

"Enough," said Sesshomaru, drawing his sword. "Perish…"

Sesshomaru attacked Naraku head on, while the rest watched him from below.

"That bastard thinks he can just show up and steal all the glory!" said and infuriated Inuyasha. "To hell with that!"

Inuyasha also jumped back into the battle with Naraku and Sesshomaru. Kagura showed up with more demons with her. Miroku, Sango, and Emi battled with the new group of demons. She observed the chaotic battle scene taking place below her. It was just as she expected. Kagura spotted Shiori and Kagome trapped behind the barrier.

"Why is he here?" Shiori wondered.

"He came to your rescue," Kagome answered.

"But he's still angry with me. I can feel it," said Shiori, still eyeing the battle. "Why would he help me if he's upset with me?"

"I think I might have an answer to that," Kagome said with a smile, "but I don't think you'll like it very much."

Shiori vaguely stared at the smiling girl. She then averted her attention to Kagura, who was coming towards them.

"Well, what an interesting predicament this is," said Kagura, playing with her fan.

"What do you want now?" Shiori demanded casually.

"I warned you this would happen," Kagura jeered. "Did I not?"

"You warned me," admitted Shiori. "I hope you weren't looking for a prize."

"Won't you stop this madness before it gets out of hand?" suggested Kagura. "I'd hate to know what might become of that girl should something happen to you or Sesshomaru."

Shiori ignored Kagura's taunting and kept focused on the battle. Emi was slowly losing power. Miroku and Sango were also dwindling down. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were still hanging on with Naraku.

"When will the two of you realize that I can't be destroyed!" shouted Naraku.

Inuyasha tried to use another windscar, just as Sesshomaru used his own attack. But both attacks were just absorbed into Naraku's barrier. Naraku laughed as he sent the attack hurling back towards them.

"Backlash wave!" screamed Inuyasha, while waving Tessaiga.

He repelled back the stolen energy to Naraku. It was too much energy for Naraku to absorb, so he just let it dissipate around his protective barrier.

"Impressive," he jeered. "I believe I almost felt that one."

Naraku felt Sesshomaru's murderous glares and turned to address him.

"Sesshomaru, I think it's rather interesting that you're fighting so hard for that woman. Didn't she leave you?" he questioned.

**"I didn't want to leave him," **thought Shiori. **"I was just doing what's best."**

"Didn't she make a promise to always be by your side?" continued Naraku. "And yet, she broke that promise. What kind of an ally would do something like that?"

"Okay, I've seen and heard enough," said Shiori to Kagome. "Get behind me. We're getting out of here."

Kagome nodded and did as she was told. Shiori unsheathed her sword and transferred as much demonic power into it as she could.

"Hell wrath!" she shouted.

She swung her sword with great force. Her energy shot through and destroyed not only the barrier, but the hut as well. Kagome covered her head as it shattered around her. Shiori's energy travelled through the battlefield and made a giant beeline for Naraku. Miroku and Sango flew out the way on Kirara's back. Emi barely managed to edge past the demonic blast. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru saw it coming and dodged the impact. Though Naraku stayed well protected from Shiori's attack behind his barrier, he was still visually disturbed by her increasing power. Once all the smoke was gone from the destruction, everyone looked to Shiori and Kagome's direction. Slowly, Shiori sauntered down in Naraku's direction.

"No Shiori!" cried Emi running to her. "Please don't do this."

"Get..out…of..my..way," said Shiori coolly.

Emi attempted to press Shiori's pressure points again, but Shiori pressed her's first. Emi dropped down to the ground.

"Not this time," Shiori whispered.

She continued walking towards Naraku, who was now flying towards her. Naraku landed down in front of her and smirked.

"So. you've given up?" he asked.

"Let's just get this over with," said Shiori. "I want all of this to stop."

He laughed darkly, "Very well then."

"Shiori, what the hell do you think you're doing?" screeched Inuyasha, running towards her.

But Naraku repelled him back. He wrapped Shiori up in a tangle of his veins. She didn't even try to struggle. Sesshomaru suddenly became filled with rage. What right did that disgusting vermin have to touch her? Why did she just give herself away to him? Shiori felt Sesshomaru's rage…but would he attempt to attack Naraku?

**"He's not attacking?" **she pondered. **"Is it because I'm too close to Naraku now? Is he afraid to take that risk?"**

"Well, I've got what I came for," said Naraku with satisfaction. "Once the portal is created, feel free to join me on the other side. I'm sure you'll want a chance at finding the jewel shard."

A swirl of miasma began to quell around Naraku and Shiori. Everyone stood back as it became bigger and bigger. Shiori took one last look at Sesshomaru.

**"My lord," **she thought. **"It was never my desire to abandon you…I could never do such a thing. But this is my battle. And I must do this alone, I'm sorry. I….."**

She hoped he heard her thoughts. She prayed that they reached his mind…just like the last time. Shiori closed her eyes as she was whisked off into the sky.


	28. The Opened Portal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, only my oc**

* * *

><p>Everyone stared up into the sky as Shiori was whisked away by Naraku and his miasma. Kagura was gone as well. Inuyasha angrily looked after them, while Sango and Miroku returned to the ground. The entire field around the hut was covered in mutilated demons and chunks of Naraku's flesh.<p>

"You idiot!" shouted Inuyasha to Shiori. "How could you do something so stupid?"

"She felt she had no other choice," said Kagome sadly. "I'm sure this whole thing's been really tough on her. Can you really blame her?"

"Great, she's probably making the portal as we speak. We gotta stop them before that happens," said Inuyasha.

"Well it's not like Naraku's hiding from us," said Miroku. "He hasn't hidden his demonic aura. And he did encourage us to join him on the other side."

"He must need Kagome to locate the jewel, since he cannot," said Sango.

"Yes, it makes since," Miroku agreed. "He seeks to use Kagome's power of locating the jewel shards. Then, once she's found it, he'll attempt to steal it away."

"So he wants us to do all the work?" wondered Kagome.

Inuyasha kept quiet about that. Recently, he'd discovered that Kikyo survived her encounter with Naraku. She escaped Mount Hakurei and had been living in hiding ever since. She was still badly damaged by Naraku's poison, but Kagome managed to purify her. Inuyasha had a recent meeting with Kikyo regarding the remaining shard in the spirit world. She warned Inuyasha not to take Kagome with him in fear that Naraku may capture her for her powers.

Sango nodded, "Yes, I'm sure that's what he's planning as well."

"Come on," ordered Inuyasha. "We're going after her. We can't let her open that portal."

Miroku picked up Emi's unconscious body and placed her on Kirara's back. He and Sango got on behind her. Kagome went to stand next to Inuyasha, but she noticed Sesshomaru was still staring up into the sky.

"Eh, are you coming Sesshomaru?" she asked.

He turned to glare at her, "For what?"

"Don't you want to help us save Shiori?"

Slowly, Kagome began slinking behind Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was giving her a chilling stare. Obviously, he was upset about everything that just happened.

"Help you?" he scoffed. "Why would I do such a thing?"

"Because you're her ally," she said profoundly. "You can't just abandon her in her time of need."

Sesshomaru was growing tired of the conversation. He slowly started to leave the area.

"I can do as I please, and so can she. She's already made that rather obvious." he said coldly, while leaving. "I couldn't care less."

"Don't pay him any mind," said Inuyasha as Kagome climbed on his back. "He's just as ruthless as ever."

The group raced off and tracked down Naraku's demonic aura. Kagome couldn't help but think about Sesshomaru and Shiori along the way.

**"He sure did seem really upset about Shiori going with Naraku. It was almost…depressing. He came here with the intent to save her. I know he did! But when she surrendered herself, he must've taken it as a sign of weakness…or even a betrayal. So then, he'll really abandon her this time?"**

Kagome laid her head down on the back of Inuyasha's shoulder blade.

**"I feel bad for her. Despite everything she's going through, Sesshomaru won't be there for her this time. If only he could just understand what she's dealing with. But he's so indifferent."**

"Naraku's not too far from here," said Inuyasha leaping over trees. "If Shiori's already created the portal, then we should be able to sense its power. Right?"

"I don't know," said Miroku. "I'm hoping so. It's unsettling to know that she can do something like that at will. Creating a pathway to the netherworld…..what an incredibly disturbing thought."

"I wonder why the lords of the netherworld didn't just bring the jewel shard to Naraku himself in exchange for Shiori," pondered Sango.

"They probably didn't even realize the shard lodged itself in the border between this world and the next until recently," said Inuyasha.

"And even if they knew where it was," added Miroku. "I don't think they have any intention of giving it to Naraku. Surely, they intend to betray Naraku and keep it for themselves. They must want the whole jewel."

"Naraku's must have planned to betray them as well," said Kagome slowly. "Shiori knew this. That's why she surrendered so easily. If she opens that portal, then here's going be some kind of brawl in the underworld!"

"We have to stop Naraku from going through to the other side!" shouted Inuyasha.

….

Sesshomaru briskly walked through a forest. He could smell Shiori's scent becoming more and faint. That was exactly what he wanted. He didn't want to be anywhere near her or anyone else. How could she waste his time like this?

_"My lord, It was never my desire to abandon you I could never do such a thing. But this is my battle. And I must do this alone, I'm sorry. I….."_

Her thoughts were transmitted to him, just as she hoped. It was always the same thing with her. Shiori constantly left his group to take care of her own affairs. He knew she would eventually leave him for good one day—he just didn't think it'd be under these circumstances.

"_But this is my battle. And I must do this alone,"_

Although Shiori didn't realize it, she was one of the only people he'd go out of his way to help. But she never once asked him to help her. Not when she was having her issues with the tennin, not when she was struggling to climb Mount Hakurei, and definitely not now. Shiori would accept aid from anyone other than him, and it bothered him! Why was this girl being so difficult?

"_I'm sorry. I….."_

Just what was she going to say? Suddenly, he stopped walking and stared ahead of him.

"**I remember now…..back then. I remember Shiori," **he thought.

He remembered the very first time he ever saw her—back in the sacred lands. Before this day, the first memory Sesshomaru had of her was during the panther tribe battle. But he could suddenly remember the time he visited the sacred lands.

….

"You need to eat to keep up your strength," said Naraku darkly.

Shiori sat in a corner of a room. There was a plate of food sitting in front of her, but she didn't pay it any attention. Naraku stood in the middle of the room and observed her. He placed a barrier around her to restrict her movements.

"Drop dead," she sharply replied.

He smirked, "you sure are an unruly little guest, aren't you?"

"I'm not your guest," she snapped. "And stop insulting me with this fake hospitality!"

"Now, there's no reason to get upset," he jeered.

"I every reason to get upset," she fired back. "Why have you brought me here? I thought you wanted me to create a portal for you."

"Of course I do, but not yet. I want to wait a little longer," he answered.

**"Is he waiting for the rest of the group to get here? If he wanted them present, why not have make the portal back on the battlefield? Why take me away?" **she wondered.

She examined him from behind the barrier. But Naraku was unaffected by her icy stares. In fact, he found them very amusing.

"What business do you have with the underworld demon lords?" Interrogated Naraku.

She smirked, "wouldn't you like to know?"

**"So she doesn't want to tell me, huh?" **he thought. **"No matter, I'll have my answers soon enough."**

He sat down directly in front of her. If she weren't trapped behind his barrier, then she would've easily been within striking distance.

"I'm sure your friends will be here soon to save you from my clutches," Naraku heckled.

She eyed him, "you say that as though I'm a damsel in distress in dire need of rescue. Don't insult my pride in such a manner."

"That's right, you did surrender yourself over to me," he smirked at her. "Was it not you that said you would rather die than surrender to me?"

"I meant exactly that," she said with contempt. "I have no reason to take back what I said."

"And how does Sesshomaru feel about your submission?" he asked. "I imagine he's not very happy with you."

She knew he was trying to get under her skin now. Naraku had no other reason for bringing up Sesshomaru.

"My lord is never happy with me," she casually answered. "This is nothing new. He won't be coming to my aid. So that's one less person you must worry about."

"Oh," he said with an evil grin. "It doesn't bother you that your lover won't even come to your rescue?"

"What bothers me is you, Naraku," Shiori retorted. "This is the second time you've interfered with my personal affairs. And this is the second time you've connected me to that accursed Shikon Jewel."

"It would seem that fate continues to pull us together," he taunted her.

"If you believe in fate then you must also believe in karma," Shiori said darkly.

"Karma?"

Naraku looked into her cold violet eyes. For a moment, he felt threatened by her very presence. Is that what she wanted? Did she aim to get inside of his head? Naraku was annoyed by her arrogantly aloof attitude. It almost reminded him of the way Kikyo constantly taunted him for not being able to kill her. But at least he was able strike fear into Kikyo's heart, right before he killed her. Shiori showed him nothing but indifference. She didn't even care about being handed off to the dark lords. Naraku wondered if that was for a specific reason.

"Just what are you planning?" he questioned.

"Absolutely nothing," she said bluntly. "I'm leaving everything up to chance."

He gave her a look of skepticism. Shiori glanced at the demon with uninterested.

"What, you don't believe me?" she said with a devilish grin. "I'm being complete frank with you. I have nothing up my sleeves."

Naraku still didn't believe her. He felt she was planning something devious and heinous. Something about her strange demeanor just didn't sit right with him. She was definitely up to something.

"Coward," she spat.

He stopped and turned back to her, "what was that?"

"Coward," she repeated. "You're nothing but a lowly coward."

"Is that so," he said, his face hardening.

"Why am I behind this barrier?" she demanded. "You know I'm not going to run away from you. So why go through this trouble."

In the past, Shiori was able to break Naraku's barrier from the inside. But because of his recent transformation into a full demon, his barriers gained strength. This was something that severely irked her.

He glared at her as he listened to her speak, "is it that you're afraid I'll attack you…or are you simply afraid I'll open the pathway without you? Is that what you think I'm planning?"

"Hmph," he scoffed.

"You're afraid of the power of the netherworld rulers aren't you? That's why you're putting it off. Even though you plan to betray them and go back on your deal."

"Me, Afraid? That's preposterous," he dismissed.

"You think you can hide behind that false bravado of yours, Naraku?" She sneered. "I can feel your fear."

"You can't scare me with your words?" he scowled. "I have no reason to fear anyone. I can't be killed. You should've noticed by now that no matter how many times I'm killed, my body will always regenerate. Why should I waste any energy fearing anyone?"

"I don't know, you tell me," she said.

Naraku walked up to her and stuck his head through the barrier. He hated the expression she had on her face—it angered him.

"I don't have anything to prove to you," he said.

"No, but you sure as hell have something to prove to yourself," she said calmly, while still grinning.

He smirked, "the lords of the netherworld will wipe that grin off your face."

**"Same to you," **she thought. **"Same to you…"**

Naraku placed his hand on the barrier and paused for about a minute. He then dropped it, freeing Shiori from her confinement. She didn't even acknowledge that it was now down. Shiori continued to stare across the street.

"You're free to move about the castle," he said darkly. "I'll find you when I need you."

"I thought you said, you didn't have anything to prove to me," she said.

"I don't,"

With that, Naraku got up and sauntered out of the room. Shiori was now alone.

"_You should've noticed by now that no matter how many times I'm killed, my body will always regenerate."_

"**He did something….in the instance before he released the barrier. I felt something…were they his thoughts?"** wondered Shiori. **"He must've sent a thought to one of his incarnations just now. But why did he wait until the barrier was dismantled?"**

She focused on the energy sources she sensed in the castle. There was no one else there but Shiori, Naraku…and a subordinate of his. That boy called Kohaku—she sensed him! She didn't sense anything else other than the barrier he placed around the castle. But she was sure there was someone else in the there. She thought she felt Hakudoshi's energy source, but it was gone when the barrier disappeared. Why would Naraku go through all the trouble of hiding Hakudoshi from Shiori? Then again….the energy source she picked up wasn't exactly the same as Hakudoshi. It was just eerily similar. Did Naraku have another incarnation that she didn't know about?

"**Such things are unimportant to me now," **she thought. **"I'd better focus on trying to create that pathway. It's been awhile since I created one. I hope it's not too demanding on my body,"**

Shiori thought back to when she first created a pathway. It was right after she was casted from the sacred lands. She was alone—and scared. There were demons everywhere she turned trying to attack her. Back then, she didn't know how long she'd survive on the outside world. On one particular day, she was ambushed by a pack of disgusting ogres. They all cornered her. She attempted to use her weak purification skills, but ended up tapping into her unknown shinigami powers. Shiori had accidently created a portal known as an underworld rift. She was absolutely terrified that she created something so sinister. All of the ogres were instantly sucked up into it. Shiori attempted to run, but was caught up in the swirling vortex. Just as she was about to be sucked up, Isao came in and closed her portal. That was their meeting.

"**My power was raw back then. I didn't know how to control the portal….I didn't even know how I did it. Of course, over the years I grew in strength and figured out how I did it and how to improve it…..I've just always been afraid to try it again. It wasn't as though I need a portal anyway. But things are different now…..things are always changing in my life."**

Shiori stood up and walked to the door, she could feel someone walking around. It wasn't Naraku. She slid open the door and peered out. It was Kohaku. He was walking past the door and now heading up the hallway. He turned to look at her. Kohaku was confused as to why the prisoner was moving around freely.

"**It's him again. Strange, the boy's soul…..is tainted," **thought Shiori. **"Yet he feels so innocent. What has Naraku done to him?"**

Kohaku was still a little startled by Shiori, and held up his blade to her. She eyed him and shook her head slowly.

"Oh please," she said. "Put that away. You'll hurt yourself."

"Huh?" he baffled, while doing what he was told. "Why have you stepped outside your room?"

Shiori walked closer to him, "Because it reeks of a disgusting vermin, as does the rest of this castle."

Kohaku took a step back.

"You're called Kohaku, are you not?" she asked.

"Um, yes," he answered.

"Kohaku, where has Naraku gone?" she asked.

"I don't know. He was here just a minute ago. He ordered me to make sure nothing happened to you," he said.

She rolled her eyes, "so, you're my body guard? You, a human child? That bastard just won't pass up a chance to insult me."

Shiori started walk down the corridor and Kohaku ran after her.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "You should really go back to your room."

"**Naraku's left the castle?" **She thought. **"That doesn't make any sense, why would he leave now?"**

She walked past room after room in the long hallway. Kohaku caught up to her and observed her. He was unsure of what she was doing. Was she trying to escape the fortress?

"You're still here?" Shiori asked Kohaku. "Why don't leave already. Naraku's not here to stop you."

He looked down at the floor, "Why would I do that? I am his subordinate."

"**Does he truly wish to serve Naraku, or is he only pretending?"**

She could sense great fear coming from the boy. He was deeply afraid of something, but what? She could also sense there was something he didn't want her to know.

"Miss, where are you going anyway?" he asked her.

She kept walking past room after room….as if she were looking for something.

"**I have to find that strange demonic power I sensed. Though Naraku had it moved, I can still feel its energy lingering in the castle."**

Finally, Shiori felt the lingering energy behind one of the doors. Kohaku stared in disbelief.

"**Why did she pin point this room of all places? This is where the infant was, right before Naraku ordered him to a different location," **thought Kohaku.

Shiori glanced down at Kohaku. She could feel that he was very troubled by something.

"Is there something significant about this room?" she asked him.

He lowered his head down and avoided her eye contact. She slid open the door and walked in. The Hakudoshi scent was all over the room. She stepped inside and took it all in.

"Who was in here?" she demanded an answer from Kohaku. "Tell me."

He shrunk back a little. He knew he couldn't run from her, she'd only catch him. But he couldn't tell her either, or Naraku would kill him. Shiori stared him down waiting for an answer. Just as Kohaku was about to risk running, Kanna materialized into the room behind Shiori. Shiori noticed Kohaku was focusing on something behind her and turned around. She was surprised to Kanna looking up at her with her coal black eyes.

"**Where did this one come from?" **thought Shiori, a little startled. **"I didn't even sense her…she emits no energy at all." **She examined Kanna a little longer. **"I remember her…she's the one who showed me the image of Kagura beating Emi."**

"Kanna? What are you doing here?" Kohaku asked. **"Why isn't she with the infant?"**

"Shiori…" Kanna eerily whispered.

Her voice sent an icy chill down Shiori's spine. She eyed the mirror in Kanna's hand. It was glowing with a silver light. Kanna held the mirror up to Shiori.

"Look into the mirror…." said Kanna.

Shiori looked down at the image on the mirror. It was Inuyasha and the gang, plus Emi. She was still unconscious. They were on their way to the Naraku's castle.

"They still intend to stop me?" she wondered out loud.

Kanna then showed her another image. Shiori's face dropped when she saw Sesshomaru and Kagura together. Kagura was smirking about something, while she seductively played with her fan.

"**And just what are they talking about?" **she angrily thought.

For some reason, this particular scene made her mad. She knew Sesshomaru wasn't going to come for her, but why take the time to talk to Kagura? Shiori didn't like the feeling she had deep inside her heart.

"**Why was I shone this?"**

She remembered that Inuyasha wasn't far from the castle. So she turned to find the exit. Kohaku walked after her. He wasn't sure if Naraku wanted him to escort the girl. Finally, Shiori found the back entrance to the castle. Shiori and Kohaku walked into the misty air and up a grassy plain.

"What are you doing now?" he asked.

"I'm going to create the portal," she answered. "I'll need lots of open space. But I must work quickly; Inuyasha and the others will be here soon."

"**I was hoping she wouldn't go through with it," **thought Kohaku. **"Ever since I regained all the memories that Naraku stole from me, it's been harder to do my duties. I have to find a way to kill Naraku so I can be free…..but doing this means he'll get closer to having the whole jewel. Eventually, claim the shard that keeps me alive."**

They stopped when Shiori sensed Naraku in the mist. Slowly, he came down from the hill. He had an evil look on his face. Kohaku took a tiny step back. It was almost as if he were trying to hide behind Shiori.

"Jealousy is a terrible thing, isn't it?" he darkly asked.

She glared at the foe before her. He deliberately had Kanna show him an image of Sesshomaru and Kagura just to make her jealous.

"**Yes, you would know all about jealousy, wouldn't you?"**

"I guess you were right. Sesshomaru isn't coming for you after all," he said. "He's found something better to do."

"I would hardly call talking to Kagura something better to do," she said crossly. "Now do you want this done or not? Inuyasha and his group are almost here, and I can see that you've let down your barrier around the castle. So I assume you want this now, right?"

"Of course," he smirked. "You may begin."

She walked past him and continued going up the hill. Kohaku stayed down at the bottom of the hill with Naraku.

"**I still don't understand why he took me away from everyone. If he wanted them all present, why not just have me create it on the spot instead of capturing me?"**

"**Amazing," **thought Naraku. **"It's just as the infant reported to me. We never had to force her to do anything. Bringing her under our control was an easy task."**

….

Inuyasha was running straight toward Naraku's hideaway in the mist. Miroku, Sango, and Emi flew over head. They were closing in on their arch enemy.

"Up ahead," shouted Inuyasha. "It's Naraku's castle. The bastard's nearby."

"Yeah, and that's not all," added Kagome, while clinging to his back. "There's a jewel shard up ahead."

"Kohaku," whispered Sango.

"Let's hurry, I don't feel any terrible demonic aura around," said Miroku. "Shiori still hasn't opened the path to the netherworld yet."

Naraku appeared in the sky above all of them. He had a wicked grin spread across his face.

"So glad you all could join us," he said. "You're just in time for the grand spectacle."

Naraku attacked the group with his tentacle vines. They quickly evaded all of them. It was obvious Naraku aimed to distract them from getting to Shiori. It was much easier to deal with them now that Sesshomaru wasn't around. That was actually the reason he abducted Shiori instead of forcing to create a pathway while everyone was present. Naraku knew he could eventually make Shiori surrender on her own, causing Sesshomaru to become very angry…..angry enough to abandon her. Shiori now lost all hope that Sesshomaru would change his mind and come for her when she saw Kanna's image. Everything was working according to Naraku's plan.

"You're not getting that shard Naraku!" screeched Inuyasha, while whirling his sword. "Wind scar!"

"Oh, but I think I will. There's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Inuyasha and Naraku battled it out, while Sango and Miroku landed down below. Miroku got off Kirara and stood down beside Kagome. He had Emi on his back.

"We're going after Kohaku," said Sango. "He might be with Shiori."

"Wait," said Kagome, "I'll come with you."

Sango and Kagome took off on Kirara, and Miroku ran after them with Emi. Naraku watched them leave and made no move to stop them. He knew their efforts would be futile. The only one who could possibly stop her, wasn't around.

….

Shiori stood at the top of the hill and looked down at the empty space below. This was it; she was going to create a pathway. She didn't know what consequences might happen if she did…..but she was well aware of the consequences that might happen if she didn't. Slowly she extended her hands out and let her body swirl with demonic power. Kohaku, who was standing next to her, was terrified.

"Stop!" called Kagome from the sky.

Shiori looked up to see Kagome and Sango hovering over her. Kagome had an arrow pointed at Shiori. She knew it wouldn't kill her, but she hoped it at least slow her down. Kagome fired her arrow, but Kohaku moved in and deflected it away.

**"He's protecting her?" **thought Sango.

Kohaku looked up at his sister. It was painful to be so close to her without being able to talk to her. But he had to pretend like his memory was still gone. He had to play the part of Naraku's subordinate.

Miroku showed up with Emi right behind Shiori. Emi began waking up when she sensed Shiori's energy nearby. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

"You're too late," said Shiori, as her demonic power swirled around her.

It became so powerful, that Kohaku had to jump away from her. Kirara flew back from her.

"It doesn't have to be this way," shouted Miroku over the swirling winds.

"Shiori!" called Emi weakly. "Don't do this!"

"I can't turn back now,"

Shiori's energy exploded around her and pushed everyone back. Her hands began glowing a dark silver color. Suddenly, she began ripping at the air, as though she were ripping through a piece of fabric. A silver glimmer appeared at the spot where she was ripping.

At that moment, Inuyasha came running up to everyone. Naraku had disappeared on him while they were fighting and figured it was because of Shiori's portal. He tried to fling himself at Shiori, but she was repelled backwards. He couldn't even get close to her.

"Inuyasha, why not just do the obvious and cut her down?" asked Naraku appearing above them all. "Wouldn't that just solve everything?"

"You stupid girl!" Inuyasha screamed. "Stop this!"

But she refused to listen to him. Shiori continued to ripping a hole in the sky. Soon, the silver glimmer became larger, and larger. Finally, the whole was ripped completely, and a swirl of demonic power exploded out. Shiori jumped away from it. The portal began sucking in the air around it. This portal wasn't at all like the one inside of Inuyasha's black pearl. It was more similar to Miroku's wind tunnel. But the wind of Shiori's portal wasn't as violent as the windtunnel's Inuyasha and his friends were in a state of complete shock. How was she able to make such a thing?

"Well done," Naraku bellowed over the howling wind. "I applaud your work Shiori."

He walked as close to the portal as he could without being pulled into it. He turned to face the group and clamped onto Shiori's arm.

"You'd better hurry," he taunted. "This portal won't stay open for long."

He attempted to drag Shiori with him into the power, but she shocked him with purification. He released her from his grip only to be shocked again.

"I'm done being your hostage," she said.

Before Naraku could retaliate, Shiori turned and jumped into the portal.

"Let's see if you can keep up with me, Naraku!" she shouted as she disappeared.

"That wench," he spat. "I knew she was up to something."

He dove in after her. Inuyasha and his friends could see that the portal was slowly beginning to close.

"Come on!" shouted Inuyasha. "We gotta go too!"

Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back and they rushed into the portal. Miroku, Sango, and Emi hopped onto Kirara's back. They too went in after everyone. Just as the last group went inside, the portal slowly diminished. Kohaku watched as it closed completely. All of the swirling winds disappeared.


	29. The Lords of the Netherworld

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha, only my OC**

* * *

><p>Kohaku stood alone in the spot where Shiori's portal was. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do next. Should he go back to the castle? Was Kana still there? Kohaku turned around when he heard someone coming up behind him. Sesshomaru and Jaken soundly walked up the hill.<p>

Sesshomaru regrouped with Jaken sometime before Kagura came to seek him out. Jaken was ecstatic to accompany his lord again. It was a good thing Shiori was gone. She would've had a fit if she found out Rin was left alone—again! Sesshomaru picked up on Inuyasha's scent as well as the rest of the group.

"Wow, what happened here?" Jaken wondered. "Do you feel that evil energy my lord?"

"Have they already gone through?" Sesshomaru asked Kohaku.

"Yes," he answered. "Everyone's gone through."

"**Then I was too late," **he thought. **"She's already gone."**

"It looks like the portal has already closed," said Kagura swooping down on her feather.

"What? You again?" said Jaken sourly. "You've been showing up a lately. Stop stalking my lord you she-devil!"

"Are you here to taunt me again?" Sesshomaru calmly questioned.

"No, I'm here to tell you of another way to the boarder of this world and the next," she said.

"Another way?"

"Yes," she said. "I know you're not interested in saving that girl. But don't you at least want to defeat Naraku?"

"Tell me about this path," he demanded.

"Of course," she nodded. "But just know….it will be dangerous. You might even be killed."

"Hmph," he sighed. "Just tell me where to find it."

…...

Shiori floated through the dark tunnel. Swirls of grey surrounded her body as she traveled through the portal. She could sense nothing but completely raw demonic energy. Up head, was a sharp light at the end of the tunnel.

**"Almost there," **she thought.

At that moment, she felt something grabbing at her leg. She looked back and saw Naraku clamping down on her ankle. He managed to catch up to her! She twirled around in an effort to shake him off.

"Did you think you could escape me?" he asked her.

"No," she admitted. "But I was certainly hoping to. Let go of me!"

"Not until we make it to the other side," he said with a smirk.

**"This portal….it's not only weakened me, but it's weakened him as well. I wonder…"**

Shiori drew her sword and plunged it into Naraku's chest. His eyes widened as he moaned in pain.

"You little witch," he cringed.

"I figured out what you did," she darkly whispered. "You told me that no matter how many times your body is destroyed, you can't die. It's because you separated your heart when you reconstructed your body at Mount Hakurei, isn't it?"

He angrily glared at her.

"I originally thought you destroyed your heart, but now I see that's not the case. Because destroying your heart would also destroy you. So you kept it. That's what you did before you released me from the barrier. You had your heart moved to a safe location before I could track it down."

"Clever," he spat.

"And you said you had nothing to prove to me," she smirked. "I know you won't die from this injury, but at least you can feel the pain."

They fell closer and closer to the end of the tunnel. It turned out there were actually 2 portal exits straight ahead. Shiori removed her sword from Naraku's chest and expelled him forward into one of the exits. His body disappeared into the swirling light.

"Shiori!" she heard someone call out to her.

Inuyasha, Emi, and the rest were gliding into view. Emi jumped from Kirara's back and floated towards her. She held her hand out to her sister.

"Shiori!" she called again.

"What are you doing here?" Shiori demanded to know.

She hopped the portal would've closed after she and Naraku jumped through. Though Naraku invited them to come along, Shiori never expected them to actually do it! Now her sister was flying straight towards her.

"I'm not gonna let you do this alone!" Emi yelled.

"No, you fools! Without me, you'll never be able to return to our world!" shouted Shiori.

"Without you?" questioned Inuyasha. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

She closed her eyes as she prepared to phase through the portal exit in the middle.

"I never said anything about coming back alive from this mission,"

Emi's eyes widen with complete terror. Shiori's body was pulled through the portal right before her eyes. Emi flew into the portal after her.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome.

She was pulled from his back through the same portal as Shiori and Emi.

"Kagome!" he screamed.

He tried to make his way over to the portal, but was pulled through a different one. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were also pulled through it along with Inuyasha. The group was split up in the mass chaos.

…...

**"Where….am I?" **Emi wondered as she regained consciousness.

The last thing she remembered was being pulled through the portal's exit. She remembered hurling towards Shiori. Then….there was a flash of light. She examined her surroundings. She was lying on a grey river bank, next to a completely black river. Above her, flew strange skeletal creatures across a twilight sky.

"Shiori!" she called out. "Are you here?"

An eerie silence was her only greeting. Emi rose to her feet and looked around. Where had Shiori gone? Emi went through the portal shortly after Shiori did. So why wasn't she anywhere to be found now? Emi wandered around the river bank in search of her sister. She was absolutely terrified of these new surroundings. She had to find someone!

"This place…..is it hell?" she wondered.

"No my dear," said a voice from behind her. "This isn't hell. If it were, it would be much worse."

She turned and found herself staring at a terrifying old hag. Her dark sunken eyes lured over Emi's petite body. Emi recoiled back.

"Wh-who are you?" she stammered.

The woman reached out and grabbed a lock of Emi's hair. She rubbed it against her aging flesh. Emi struggled to get free, but the woman clamped onto her neck.

"Such wonderfully soft hair," she darkly. "It feels so….alive and healthy. You're still alive!"

"Stop this, get away from me!" Emi ordered.

She attempted to purify the old hag, but it was no use. She began pulling at the sleeve of Emi's kimono. The hag examined the vibrant lavender color she was wearing.

"I've never seen anything like this before," said the woman. "Give it to me. Give me this kimono."

"What?" Emi chocked. "No! Get your hands off me!"

"That's the trouble with the living," said the woman, ripping at Emi's fabric. "Too much live in them. No matter, soon your will shall be broken."

"No!" Emi screamed.

"That's enough, Datesu-ba," called a voice from the distance. "Leave her."

A tall young man of muscular in a grey and black kimono was standing before them.

"Yes, Lord Orochi," said Datesu-ba, dropping Emi to her knees. "Of course."

The old hag disappeared into the black river.

"Lord…Orochi?" Emi gasped. "You…you're one of the Lords of the Netherworld."

"Yes I am," he smirked. "I'm pleased to know that our reputation is known even in the tennin world."

Emi realized that Orochi was carrying something, or rather someone, in his arms. As the fog began to go away, she realized who it was.

"Kagome!" shouted Emi.

Orochi was cradling Kagome's unconscious body in his arms. He grinned down at the girl.

"Quite a beauty, huh?" he said to Emi. "I'm sure Goro will love her. "

"Release her, this instance!" snapped Emi.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he said. "I've just been informed that this girl is the only one who can sense shikon jewel fragments. Releasing her wouldn't be very smart of me."

"Informed by who?"

He laughed. "We have our sources. Just as you have yours."

Emi's heart skipped a beat. Naraku may have gone through a different portal and got to netherworld first. Was he the one who informed the lords?

"Brother, how are things?"

Emi looked up to see another man coming from the sky. He landed right next to Orochi.

"Goro, there you are," said Orochi smiling. "We were talking about you no less than 5 minutes ago."

"Speak of the devil right?" laughed Goro darkly.

"Yes, I suppose so," he answered. "Tell me, what do you think of this one?"

Orochi showed Kagome to his brother. His eyes lit up with an evil delight.

"A remarkable looking young woman," he said stroking her cheek. "Just look at that gorgeous face."

"She's a real prize too, isn't she," said Orochi looking at Emi.

"Yes," said Goro. "Just look at that delicate silver hair of her's. So beautiful. I want this one as well."

He moved in and grabbed Emi's shoulder. But she managed to knee him in the stomach.

"So the wench likes to play rough," Goro barked, while smacking Emi to the ground.

Kagome began to stir around in Orochi's arms when she heard Emi's screams. She opened her eyes in fright.

"What's going on?" she demanded. "Who are you? Where's Inuyasha?"

"Ah, the one with the eyes is awake," said Orochi tightening his grip on Kagome.

She struggled to free herself, but it was to no avail.

"This one is lively as well," Orochi laughed.

"Are you two quite finished?" bellowed a voice. "I would like to get back to our objectives."

A puff of black smoke materialized in front of them all, revealing the oldest son, Hisoka. He had short spiky hair with a dark blue headband. His long cape marched his headband. Unlike his younger brothers, he had a completely serious demeanor. His face was as expressionless as a mask.

"We can't afford to waste any time," he said, looking at Emi.

Emi was hanging limp in Goro's hands. She twitched when Hisoka leaned in close to her face. He was so close, she could see her frighten reflection in his crimson eyes.

"Where's Shiori?" he asked her.

She glared at him, "I don't know."

"Are you sure about that, girl?" he asked flatly.

His frightening gaze seemed to captivate her very soul. There was nowhere for her to run or turn. Emi trembled in fear and broke out into a cold sweat.

"Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you! I would never!" she shouted.

"You will regret that answer," said Hisoka morbidly.

"She's a tennin. We can just force her locate Shiori using her sacred water abilities," said Goro.

"It won't work. The waters here are too tainted," he replied.

Hisoka narrowed his eyes at Emi and turned to Kagome.

"And is this the one with the ability to sense the shards?" he asked.

Orochi nodded, "Yes, brother. This is the one."

Hisoka turned back to Emi and grabbed her from Goro.

"We shall bring them to the castle," he said. "I imagine that fool Naraku is somewhere nearby. He will most likely come for the girl. And she'll sense him coming since he has jewel shards with him."

"But brother, the women didn't come alone," said Orochi. "They had other companions. I'm sure they will try to rescue them as well. Shall we hunt them down and kill them?"

"No," said Hisoka sharply. "They'll be killed by the creatures of this realm before they even make it to the castle. There's no need."

**"No!" **thought Kagome. **"Inuyasha!"**

"What about Shiori?" asked Goro.

"We will focus on finding the jewel shard before that half demon Naraku," said Hisoka, "Goro, I want you to hunt the girl down—and kill her. Once you've done that, bring me her body. I want it tossed into the depths of hell."

Both Kagome and Emi gasped at the thought of that. Orochi and Goro grinned evilly.

"Understood," said Goro bowing. "As long as I get to have a little fun with her before that happens."

"Do as you please. Just make sure you bring back the body," said Hisoka dragging Emi away. "Work quickly."

Orochi followed with Kagome thrown over his shoulder.

**"Inuyasha, please hurry," **she thought.** "Shiori's in trouble, but she's not the only one. We all are…"**

…...

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were free falling through the air. Just as they were about to hit the spiky rocks below, Kirara transformed and whisked them all upward.

"Kirara," said Sango cheerfully, "not a moment too soon."

"We gotta find Kagome!" yelped Inuyasha. "She could be in danger."

"At least she went through the same portal as Emi and Shiori," said Miroku. "She'll be safe with them."

"But there's no guarantee they all ended up in the same exact place," said Inuyasha furiously. "We don't even know where they were sent."

"But all ended up in the same place," said Shippo.

"Do any of you sense Naraku around?" asked Sango.

Neither Inuyasha nor Miroku could sense Naraku's evil demonic aura. When they caught up to Shiori in the tunnel, she was already alone. They had no idea which of the 2portals he was sucked into. For all they knew, he was with the other half of their group. This worried all of them.

"Come on," said Inuyasha. "We have to find Kagome and the others before something horrible happens."

Kirara flew them off across the land of the dead.

…...

Shiori woke up to find herself laying on a futon under a sheet. She couldn't even remember the last time she slept on a futon. She was in a strange dark room with a red candle in the center. The door that led to the walkway was halfway open. Shiori could see a misty grey sky through the cutaway door. The smell of death lingered all around her.

**"How did I get here?" **she thought. **"I remember being sucked through the portal….and then I was…under water. Then after that….there was nothing but darkness."**

She looked back to the misty sky through the doorway.

**"This isn't at all what I imagined the underworld looking like. I thought it would be much more sinister. Maybe there are different regions of the underworld. Could that be why there were 2 different portals? I wonder what happened to Emi and the others. I pray they weren't sent to hell."**

"Are you afraid to move?" said a woman's voice coming from the walkway. "You've been awake for almost 10 minutes now. Yet, you haven't even lifted your head."

Shiori's eyes widened slightly.

**"Why didn't I sense a presence?" **she thought. **"I should've realized there was someone just outside the door. The only thing I can sense is death."**

She reached for her blade, but it wasn't at her hip. Shiori sprung up and pulled away her sheet. Her sword wasn't there. And that wasn't all—she wasn't wearing her tennin kosode anymore. She was now wearing traditional shinigami attire. It consisted of black hakama pants and a black haori. There was a silver dragon across her sleeve. Shiori was horrified by this.

"Ah," said the voice. "I can feel your coursing anger. Such a refreshing feeling."

"Who are you?" she demanded jumping to her feet and marching to the door. "And what have you done with my—"

She paused when she finally saw the face of the woman who was talking to her, "sword?"

An elderly woman, who was similarly dressed, was sitting down on the walkway. She was holding an umbrella over her right shoulder. She had short black hair and the trade mark burgundy shinigami eyes. Though she'd never met this woman before, she felt something familiar about her.

"Now you're feeling confused," said the woman. "You sure do experience a whirlwind of emotions for a shinigami."

The woman turned to glance at Shiori, "But I can tell from that eye color of your's that you aren't a full shinigami. And you quell with spiritual energy."

"I want my sword back," Shiori demanded, while ignoring the woman's comments. "And what right did you have to strip me while I slept? Give me back my kosode!"

"Travelling in such clothing will grant you unnecessary attention. You were wearing rather bright clothing, Shiori."

Shiori nonchalantly glared at the woman at the sound of her own name.

"You don't seem surprised at all that I know your name," she said. "Why is that?"

"This is not the first time I've run into a stranger who identified me by name," answered Shiori flatly. "It most certainly won't be the last."

"Oh," said the woman with a mysterious smile. "But I'm no stranger dear."

**"Huh?" **thought Shiori. **"What is she saying?"**

"I am Ryoko," said the strange woman. "Isao's mother."

"Wh-what?" Shiori stammered. "You're my….."

Ryoko nodded, "grandmother."

"How do I know you haven't been sent by the dark lords to capture me? Why should I believe you?" She questioned

"I can't force you to believe in anything, Shiori," said Ryoko. "I can only hope that you'll believe my truth."

Shiori sighed, "You are definitely my grandmother."

She sat down next to Ryoko and stared into the netherland sky.

"Thank you for believing my truth," said Ryoko calmly.

"But I wasn't aware that I had any living relatives,"

"Living," she said closing her eyes, "And dying are not so different here. To live is to die, and to die is to live."

**"It's that poem again," **thought Shiori. **"I swear, I've been hearing that poem a lot ever since I left the sacred lands. Why am I being taunted by it?"**

"What is pure is impure, what is impure is pure. What is good is evil, what is evil is good," said Ryoko darkly. "To live is to die, to die is to live."

Shiori felt her heart freeze.

"It's the perfect description of your life, isn't it?" Ryoko asked the girl. "Kind of an eerie match, if I do say so myself. Almost as if the poem was written for you."

"I suppose I have you to thank for all these lectures about truths," said Shiori in an attempt to change the subject. "Tell me, why you took my sword and my tennin robes. And I want the truth."

"The truth?"

Shiori nodded, "I don't believe you did it so I would blend in. You stripped me of my tennin kimono and replaced it with a shinigami kimono. Why?"

"Because you don't need them," she answered. "Those tennin. They tried to suppress your shinigami blood for so long. They were never good to you. That's why I took you away from that young tennin woman."

"Emi?" gasped Shiori. **"So she was sucked through the same portal as I was."**

"Yes, I left her on the river banks where I found you. I heard they were taken away by the demon lords," said a lifeless Ryoko.

"They?"

"There was another woman on the river bank," she said. "A human girl, with spiritual powers."

Shiori looked down, "They have Kagome as well. Why didn't you bring them along as well?"

"Because, they are not essential to your mission," she said grimly. "They shall be left to die."

"I can't just abandon them here," she retorted.

What was wrong with her? Why didn't she seem to care about anything at all? Shiori figured Ryoko didn't even care about her own son being trapped in hell. So why did she bother dragging Shiori here….to this strange fortress?

Ryoko observed Shiori, "If you're going to fight those demon lords….you will do it as a shinigami. That was the truth you were looking for."

Shiori sprung up, "Grandmother or not, you do not get to make decisions for me!"

She stared down at her menacingly. But Ryoko calmly looked back at her. She was completely unbothered by Shiori's haunting gaze. Not surprising.

"Will you kill your own grandmother?" she nonchalantly asked.

"I have no connections with you," spat Shiori. "This is only our first meeting. Your death wouldn't disturb my sleep at night one bit."

She smirked, "now there's a decent shinigami attitude."

This woman wasn't making any sense to Shiori. It seemed all she wanted to do was talk in hints and riddles. Why was she trying to force Shiori to be a shinigami in the first place? She was doing the same thing that Emi tried to do with her. She was trying to convince her to suppress half of her identity.

"Give me my sword," ordered Shiori. "Right now."

"Why?"

Shiori stared at the woman in complete disbelief. Did she really just ask why? How dare she? Shiori was just about to snap when she felt a sharp evil in the air. She surveyed the area to see what it was.

"He's coming for you…." Said Ryoko distantly.

"Who is?" asked Shiori.

She wasn't sure if Ryoko was talking about Naraku or one of the demon lords. She couldn't tell who it was. Suddenly a swarm of black fog materialized from the sky. It slowly landed in the wilted garden before them.

"Goro," said Shiori with disgust.

He evilly lured at Shiori, who was looking back at him with contempt.

"We've been searching for you," he said. "How nice to know that you're safe and sound."

"You came alone?" she noticed.

"Of course I did," he jeered. "I've been sent to exterminate you. But first…."

He rushed over to Shiori and to grab her throat. She avoided him and jumped back.

"Let's have some fun," he said.

Shiori looked down to find that Ryoko was nowhere to be seen. Where had she gone? Shiori needed her sword—now! Goro threw himself at her, but she kicked him in the face. Goro laughed as he crashed to the ground.

She knew she'd be able to touch him now since she was in the underworld. It was possible that Shiori may have been able to attack Goro with her Gin Tsgunai, she just wasn't given the chance. At that time Goro had her pinned down and she couldn't reach her sword. It was almost as if was afraid of letting he get to the sword. Now Gin Tsgunai was missing.

"What's the matter Shiori?" asked Goro in a mocking tone. "A little flustered now that your demon lord's not around?"

It was true, Sesshomaru wasn't around to save her this time, but she wouldn't fret. Shiori refused to allow Goro to have the upper hand on her.

She shot him with a beam of purification. He was knocked backwards and Shiori retreated back into the house. She opened up the door to the corridor and ran down the hall.

**"I can't sense anything here!" **she thought as she ran. **"Where is it? Where is my sword."**

Suddenly, Ryoko appeared at the end of the hall. She vaguely glared at her granddaughter.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "Your opponent is the other way."

"I need my weapon," she demanded.

"You don't need one to take care of him," said Ryoko. "You will fight without your sword."

She disappeared before Shiori's angry eyes, "Damn it, Ryoko! Get back here right now!"

She heard a loud crash behind her. Goro had recovered and burst down the door. He was now flying after her. She lunged towards him and infused her purification power into her fist. She began punching and kicking him. Sometimes he was able to dodge her, but other times he wasn't as lucky.

"I like you," he said smugly. "It's too bad I need to kill you. Of course, not until I have my way with you."

"You filthy scum bag," she hissed, while holding her hands in shape of a diamond. "Die already!"

She shot him with her diamond beam, and he flew backwards. He never expected Shiori to have that much power. Goro cringed in pain as he was pelted back through a wall. Shiori hoped that would be enough to kill him.

"You can't stop him with just purification alone," echoed Ryoko's voice all around her. "All your life you've only used your powers separately. Now it's time for you to use them together. That is what Isao wanted you to learn."

"What?" she shrieked. "Why am I just now learning this?"

"Well, I thought it was common sense," said Ryoko flatly. "It is the obvious thing to do,"

A vein popped in Shiori's forehead as she frowned, **"Oh yes, there's no doubt about it. We are most definitely related."**

Suddenly, the wall behind Shiori burst down and Goro grabbed her from behind. She flinched in surprised.

"Didn't sense me behind you, did you?" he teased.

She moaned as he forced her face up against a wall with the palm of his hand. He clamped onto to both her writs with his other hands and pressed them onto her back. He leaned in close to her ear.

"You can't sense any of us," he whispered to her. "We know how to mask our scent for this very reason. If we didn't, our enemies would be able to track us down and kill us."

He forcefully turned her around to look her in the eye, "just as I have tracked you down."

She calmly looked back at him, though her eyes were filled with hate.

"That's not the expression I was hoping for," he said with disappointment. "But it doesn't matter, I have you now."

"You wretch," she with disdain. "You just said so yourself, you have me. Now kill me."

"In a rush to die, huh?" he said to her. "I will grant that request, right after I have you."

He ripped off her black haori, and it gracefully dropped to the floor. To Shiori's surprise, she had on a lavender nagajugan underneath it. Shiori smirked when she realized she was wearing both lavender and black…..both colors that represented who she was.

"Now just relax as I give you a good time," he said erotically. "If you want, you can even pretend I'm that demon lord you love some much. Of course, I want it to be my name that you scream…"

That was enough to make Shiori snap. He pushed her too far.

She clenched onto his body and shocked him with her purification. Goro cringed in pain from her intense purification powers. Shiori's eyes were burning with rage. He was completely frightened by them.

"Demonic aura will always defeat a spiritual one," he hollered, while trying to recollect himself.

"I'm not just fighting with my spiritual power," she shouted. "I'm fighting with both halves! I'm accepting all of myself! You should've just killed me when you had the chance!"

She raised her level of purification.

"How dare you try to force yourself on me! How dare you attack the ones I care about!"

She used curse deflect, but unlike the times in the past, she didn't instantly release it. She held it up around her body. Goro didn't release his grip on Shiori. Instead, he tried to overpower her with his demonic energy.

"And how dare you mock my feelings…for Lord Sesshomaru!" she yelled with rage.

She tapped into her demonic aura as well and let it merge with her spiritual energy. Goro's eyes widen in terror when he realized what she was doing. He was repelled back through the hole he made in the wall making it even larger. Shiori jumped sauntered toward Goro. Her aura was still surging around her.

"No, wait," he begged. "Don't do this! I swear I wasn't really going to touch you. Please don't."

He tried to crawl away from her, but she cut him off.

"No mercy," she said darkly, while drawing her sword.

She infused her energy into her sword and swung. Goro screamed and squirmed as his body dissolved in Shiori's energy blast. His piercing screams died down once the wave of energy dissipated. Shiori's own aura died down around her. Shiori hesitated before putting her hands into a prayers position. She lowered her head to pray.

"You would pray over him even though he wronged you?" asked Ryoko who was suddenly next to her.

"I can't quite explain it," Shiori answered. "It's just what I do."

They stared in the spot where Goro once stood. Then Shiori suddenly realized something vital.

"Wait, when did you give me my sword back?" she asked.

Ryoko tilted her head, "when did you realize it was back?"

"I didn't," Shiori confessed. "I just reached for it instinctively like I always do. And it was there. I forgot I didn't even have it."

"It was important for you to learn how to fight without that weapon," she said.

"But I know how to,"

She nodded, "Yes, but you didn't master the ability of merging your energies together. I wanted you to learn how to fight whole heartedly, with all of your power. Not just switching between spiritual and demonic."

"So then….why were you trying to get me to be more like a shinigami?" she asked.

"Because, you had to learn to appreciate your other half. It angered you when I took away your tennin attire and replaced it with shinigami attire didn't it? And it angered you when I tried to make you forget about who you are."

"And it pleased you when you realized that I gave you a lavender nagajuban under your black hakama?"

Shiori nodded.

"You are a whole person," said Ryoko slowly. "Not two separate halves. Remember that. Now go and destroy the remaining lords….save your friends."

"Come with me, grandmother. We can do it together," Shiori encouraged.

Ryoko smiled sadly, "I'm afraid I can't help you, child."

Ryoko suddenly disappeared again in front of Shiori's eyes. Once again, the scent of death lingered in the air.

"You're dead after all," said Shiori slowly. **"It must be terrible for a soul to wander around her for all eternity."**

"Don't be worry about me," said Ryoko's voice. "I died long ago. Dead Shinigami souls are not allowed to enter nirvana or heaven. We must forever walk the paths of the underworld. Never knowing any other joys."

"But what happened to Goro?" asked Ryoko. "Is he still around?"

"You sent him straight to hell," she answered. "That was your desire."

**"It was?"**

"Now go and find the remaining lords, before the jewel you're looking for,"

And with that, Ryoko's voice disappeared with the icy winds. Shiori stared down at her sword and returned it to its sheath. She continued her mission to kill the lords of the Netherworld.

"One down," she uttered to herself, "Two to go."

She didn't realize it, but there was someone watching her the whole time from the distance. He looked down at her with an evil smug. It was none other than Naraku.

"That's right, Shiori," he said. "Take care of all the dirty work for me."


	30. Shinigami Shiori

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, only my oc**

* * *

><p>"What?" screeched Orochi. "You're lying to me!"<p>

"No my lord, I'm not," said a servant, "It would seem that Lord Goro has been slain."

Orochi stared wildly, "that can't be."

"Yes," said the servant. "It seems the woman known as Shiori is the one responsible for his death."

"You expect me to believe that woman killed my brother?"

Orochi was sitting down on the walkway outside his palace. He glanced down at the servant kneeling before him. Orochi was about to snap on the young shinigami servant of his.

"Don't you dare lie about something like this!" he hollered.

Hisoka soundly walked up behind him, "So then, Goro was killed by Shiori?"

The servant nodded his head, "Yes, my lord. This was found at the scene of the crime."

He handed the lord a lavender piece of fabric. It was Shiori's tennin haori—the one that was removed by Ryoko! Hisoka examined the haori and ripped it in half. He let the other half fall down to the floor.

"Perhaps we shouldn't have taken the girl so lightly," said Hisoka casually. "She's more of a threat than any of us imagined….then again, Goro was a weakling."

Orochi grit his teeth, "That foul little bitch! Where is she? I'll hunt her down and tear her to pieces!"

"Why hunt her down when she's right her?" asked Hisoka in a suspicious tone.

"What are you going on about now, Brother?" he asked.

"I thought something like this would happen. So, I had the liberty of having this created before hand," he turned away from his brother and over to the corridor doorway. "You may come now."

Out stepped a woman with wavy black hair swooped into a ponytail. A single strand of her hair balanced of off her shoulder. She was wearing an all black shinigami kimono. In her hands, was a coal black blade. She stared at them with murderous burgundy eyes.

"It's her," said Orochi, "The woman—Shiori!"

"Like it? It took me forever to make," said Hisoka, beaming. "Of course, I had some help from Isao, though he was unwilling."

"So then, she's just a demon puppet?"

Hisoka stared at the fake Shiori, "She's much more than just a puppet. She's practically a self-functioning being. When we sent Goro to the human realm, I had him snatch a strand of Shiori's hair. I don't even think she noticed. Then, of course, I stole some blood from Isao and drenched the strand in it."

"And it was that blood that gave it this Shinigami appearance? Amazing," marveled Orochi.

Shinigami Shiori glared at them both, "What do you require of me, my masters?"

"That thing can talk?" Orochi gapped.

Hisoka narrowed his eyes, "Well she wouldn't be much use to us if she couldn't. Don't you agree?"

"I wish to serve you, my masters," said the puppet. "What is your wish?"

"Nothing yet, Shiori," said Hisoka walking away. "Just stay put."

"Yes my lord," she said. "I humbly obey."

Orochi smirked, "Now why can't all women behave in such a manner."

"Have you forced the human girl into locating the shard yet?" asked Hisoka.

Orochi shook his head, "She refuses to obey me. No matter what I do. All she does is scream for someone named Inuyasha."

Hisoka closed his eyes, "Inuyasha you say? You mean the half demon and youngest son of the Dog General? How interesting."

"That's the one she means?" asked Orochi. "I had no idea she was referring to that one."

"Do you know of another Inuyasha?" Hisoka sourly asked.

"Yes, Inuyasha is a part of the other half of their group," the servant informed. "My scouts have managed to track him down. It seems he and Shiori are within the same vicinity and my even regroup with each other soon."

"Is that so?" said Hisoka unsheathing his sword.

"Yes my lord. Shall we stop them from regrouping?"

He took his blade and plunged it threw the young servant. Orochi flinched at the seemingly random attack. Hisoka slowly removed his sword from the young shinigami's body. He dropped to the floor in pain. Hisoka took the blood stained sword and wiped it all over Shiori's haori.

"There's no need for that," Hisoka said to the servant. "Let them regroup, in fact, call off your troops."

"Yes my lord," he clinched in pain before limping away.

"Brother," said Orochi, slightly confused. "What are you doing? Don't you want to keep watch over our enemies?"

"As I've said," answered Hisoka, "There's no need. I've just come up with an idea."

"An idea that will force the girl into telling us where to find the jewel fragment?"

Hisoka narrowed his eyes at his brother, "come now, don't be so dull. Of course it will, and hopefully it will solve all our other problems as also."

"So what of Shiori?" asked Orochi. "She's already killed Goro. It's only a matter of time before she gets here. What do you plan on doing with that piece of fabric? And are you going to use the puppet to extract our revenge?"

"Stop asking me annoying questions," answered Hisoka. "Or I'll have to kill you. Just let the plan come into action."

Orochi followed his brother down a long dark corridor and into a stony dungeon. It was there that they had Emi and Kagome locked up behind bars. Kagome angrily glared at them when they entered their cell.

"Let us out of here, you jerks!" she shouted. "Just wait until Inuyasha gets here! He'll kill you all!"

Orochi narrowed his eyes and turned to his brother, "Do you see what I mean?"

"Why are women so stubborn?" asked Hisoka staring at Kagome.

Emi was sitting down in the corner. She looked up when she heard all the loud commotion.

"Well now," Hisoka said, throwing his hands behind his back. "Are you ready to cooperate with us?"

"I already told you," Kagome snapped. "I'm not gonna help you! I don't care what you do!"

He smirked, "not even if we killed your beloved Inuyasha?"

Kagome's face dropped, "In-Inuyasha, no….you couldn't! You could never hurt him! He's too strong."

"Strong?" he scoffed. "So was she."

He tossed the bloody haori into the corner where Emi was sitting. Slowly, Emi reached out and picked up the fabric. Her eyes filled with tears once she realized what it was.

"Th-this is Shiori's," Emi stammered, while going into . "What have you done to her?"

"You were both present when I gave my brother orders to hunt her down and kill her," he said flatly. "And those orders were carried out. Her body was just delivered into the pits of hell."

Emi clinched the haori, "you're lying…you're lying!"

She attempted to shoot him with a triangular beam, but he dodged it. Orochi jumped in front of his brother and towards Emi. He clinched her wrist and shocked her with his dark demonic power. Emi tried to use curse deflect, but Hisoka over powered her.

"Stop it!" cried Kagome, pulling out an arrow.

She rushed to pick up her bow, but found that Hisoka was blocking her way. He folded his arms and coldly stared at the girl.

"My patience is wearing thin, girl," he said.

He grabbed her by the back of the head and forced her to turn back around. Emi was now lying on the floor in agony. She was crying uncontrollably over the loss of her sister. She didn't even seem to mind her own physical pain.

"Shiori!" she shrieked.

"Do you see the pain she's in?" he questioned. "Just look at her state."

Kagome tried hard to fight back her tears. The entire scene was just too much.

"Unless you want to join her in crying over a loved one, then I suggest you cooperate with me," he said darkly. "You've seen what I've done to Shiori. And I'll do the same thing to your precious Inuyasha….I'll kill them all."

He released her and she dropped to her knees in tears.

**"Shiori….she can't really be dead. She just can't," **thought Kagome as she looked at the bloody haori again, **"And now….they're going to kill Inuyasha. I can't let that happen. I can't let any more people die."**

"Well girl?" asked Hisoka. "Do you choose to help us? Or do you want to end up like that?"

Kagome looked at the grief stricken Emi. Tears rolled down Kagome's face and she dropped to the floor. Slowly, she turned to face Hisoka.

"I'll do whatever you want," she said sadly. "Just please….don't hurt anyone else."

Hisoka smirked, "Just what I wanted to hear. I will return shortly."

He turned to leave with Orochi. Kagome and Emi were left alone in the dungeon cell. They went back into the main room, where the puppet Shiori was waiting for them. She was in the exact same position as when they left.

"Woman," said Hisoka.

The puppet knelt before him, "yes, master?"

"I want you find the real Shiori and dispose of her," he ordered. "Do it by any means necessary."

"By any means necessary, my lord," said the puppet darkly. "I hear and obey."

Hisoka waited for Shiori to leave before turning to his brother.

"Go after her and observe what goes on," he ordered. "If you see that's she's failing, I want you to step in."

"Will do, Brother," Orochi answered. "We'll make sure that wench is dead for sure this time."

Orochi ran to catch up with the fake Shiori, but she already left the castle. He quietly flew after the girl.

**"Just where is she going in such a hurry?" **Orochi wondered. **"I can feel Shiori's energy coming from the other way. What does she sense?"**

The puppet flew over the shadowy lands until she found what she was looking for. It grinned evilly. Down below, were Sesshomaru and Jaken. They made it to the netherworld through an entrance Kagura told them about. This particular entrance was said to be impossible to get through because a person had to be dead first. But the guardians of the gate yielded for Sesshomaru once they witness the unworldly power of the tenseiga. They were now searching the lands for Naraku.

**"It's extremely difficult to pick up any other scent besides death in this place," **Sesshomaru thought wandering around. **"Just where is that vermin Naraku hiding."**

Though he wouldn't admit it to himself, he was also looking for Shiori. He had a huge bone to pick with her, but she was nowhere around. None of them were. Jaken clung to Sesshomaru's pelt in fear. He didn't want to let go even for the slightest second. He was absolutely petrified! Jaken became even more afraid when Sesshomaru suddenly stopped walking and stared up into the sky. Something was coming their way. Something incredibly evil.

The puppet Shiori landed down right in front of them. Jaken shrieked at her sudden arrival. Where on Earth did she come from? The puppet lured at Sesshomaru with her evil burgundy eyes.

"Hello, my lord," she said anomaly. "What brings you here?"

"And who might you be?" he asked coldly.

"What ever do you mean, my lord?" asked the puppet innocently. "You don't recognize your faithful ally?"

"Sh-Shiori? First you become a tennin, and now a full blooded shinigami? Jaken stammered. "But how? What's gotten into you?"

"Oh so many things," said the puppet suggestively. "If only you knew."

"Stop this madness!" Jaken ordered, "Enough."

"Did you come all the way down here just to save me?" she asked. "How very noble of you. I didn't realize I had my very own prince charming."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Or maybe I did," she slyly said.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything at all. He kept staring at the imposter. The puppet pretended to frown.

"Why won't you say anything to me?" it asked. "Are you still mad at me for leaving you? Are you angry that I left you for Naraku?"

Jaken gulped, **"What is she doing? Does she want him to kill her?"**

But Sesshomaru never made a move to strike her down. He didn't even step towards her. She took note of his completely calm demeanor.

"I always did prefer Inuyasha over you," she said. "At least he acts like he cares about his loved ones. That's why I always turn to him for help instead of you. He's my real ally."

Sesshomaru still refused to speak to her. The puppet was getting frustrated.

**"Why hasn't he attacked me yet?" **it wondered. **"What's wrong with this guy?"**

Finally, Sesshomaru took a step forward towards the fake Shiori.

"You're in my way," he said nonchalantly.

"What? That's all you've got to say to her?" Jaken complained "After everything she just said to you? My lord!"

**"hmm, this one is a difficult nut to crack," **thought the puppet.

She smirked as she hovered over him, "You're wasting your time here…..Sesshomaru. You'd be better off just leaving. I don't need you, and I never did."

With that she flew away from him. Sesshomaru and Jaken stared after the girl. Orochi, who was watching from a distance, also stared after her.

**"It's that demon lord, Sesshomaru. I never expected him to be here as well," **he thought. **"But what was she doing? What would she have accomplished by taunting him like that?"**

Orochi followed after the puppet.

"And then she has the nerve to address you without a proper title?" cried Jaken. "This is an outrage. Shiori's clearly been corrupted by the Netherworld air. She needs to be dealt with."

"Don't call that monstrosity by such a name," replied Sesshomaru casually. "That thing was not Shiori."

Sesshomaru continued his journey through the netherworld. Jaken quickly scampered after him.

"Then what was that thing?" he answered.

"Most likely the product of demon puppetry gone wrong," he answered. "It appears to have gained a conscious of its own."

"Eh….then why didn't you just destroy it? Why let it get away?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru ignored Jaken and kept walking.

**"I wonder if Lord Sesshomaru couldn't kill the puppet because it looked just like Shiori," **Jaken wondered. **"It seemed like the thing was deliberately trying to provoke him into fighting, but the lord refused."**

** "I can smell it," **thought Sesshomaru. **"This is definitely Naraku's scent."**

"Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Jaken. "If that was just a fake, then where do you suppose the real Shiori is?"

…

_"How dare you mock my feelings…..for Lord Sesshomaru!"_

Shiori ran through the shadowy forests of the netherworld. She had no idea which direction the lords' castle was. She wasn't even sure if she was going the right way. There were so many thoughts going through her mind.

**"I can't believe I actually said that out loud," **she thought. **"What possessed me to do such a thing?" **

She thought back over her encounter with Goro. She remembered how he attempted to force his disgusting body on her. It was then that she admitted to having feelings for Sesshomaru. She was thankful there was no one else around to hear her confession. Shiori tried to clear her thoughts, but her mind would always revert back.

**"I swore I would never say that out loud," **she assured herself. **"The one thing I refused to ever admit to myself."**

Sesshomaru told her that love made a person weak. Ever since then, she's tried to avoid even looking at him. It was just too painful for her. Truth be told, Shiori could feel herself falling for the young demon lord. And she tried to stop herself from falling any further.

**"Why do these changes keep happening to me? I don't even know who I am anymore…."**

She thought about Sesshomaru and wondered what he was doing now. She figured he was just patrolling the lands with Jaken and Rin. He wasn't coming to help her out this time…..but she wished he would. She wanted…..to see him.

Suddenly, Shiori felt a hand on her shoulder. She instantly threw her elbow back and jabbed her pursuer in the rib. The man moaned in pain as she spun around to kick him in his side. Just when she was about to draw her sword, Sango leapt in between them.

"Stop!" she frantically cried.

Shiori froze, "Demon slayer girl?"

She looked down and found that the man she attacked was Miroku. He was laying on the ground in a complete daze. Shippo and Kirara came running up to him.

"Are you okay Miroku?" asked Shippo with concern.

"Where did you people come from?" Shiori demanded.

"Jeez Shiori," Inuyasha jabbed. "What's wrong with you? We've been calling your name for like 5 minutes now. You didn't even hear us."

"You have?" she asked with shock. **"Damn it, between being wrapped up in my own thoughts and my inability to sense anything…..I'm an open target!"**

"I apologize for scaring you," said Miroku weakly.

"Wow," gapped Shippo. "I didn't even know Shiori could get scared."

Shiori resisted the urge to turn bright red. She was completely embarrassed that she let her guard down so low. The only presence she was able to feel was death.

"I wasn't scared," Shiori insisted, while crossing her arms and looking off to the side. "You merely surprised me. That's all."

"Where's Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"She was taken to the Dark Lord's castle," she responded. "Along with Emi."

"What?" Inuyasha choked. "They have Kagome? How did this happen?"

Shiori shrugged, "I don't know. I wasn't around when it happened. I've been trying to find my way there, but I can't seem to find their castle. I'm actually very surprised I ran into you. The netherworld is an extremely vast place, you see."

"I can imagine," said Miroku. "We've had to go through quite a bit just to get here. This place is terrible."

"Like hell we did!" added Inuyasha.

"Yeah, we kept getting attacked by monsters," Shippo cried.

"We were guided her by a blue ball of energy," said Sango. "It led us straight to you."

**"A blue ball of energy?" **Shiori wondered. **"Could it have been Grandmother? Or….was it Father?"**

"We gotta get moving if were gonna save Kagome and Emi," said Inuyasha. "Those bastards better not do anything stupid! I'll cut down all three of them to get to Kagome if I have to!"

"We're only down to just two lords," Shiori reported, "I killed the youngest one, Goro."

"Huh?" Inuyasha's face dropped. "But I wanted to get a crack at one!"

"There's still two left!" she said in disbelief. Was he really getting upset over something like that? "Besides, Naraku's still out there—somewhere. So, we still have three enemies to defeat."

Inuyasha's face hardened. He had forgotten about Naraku. He was somewhere lingering around the underworld, possibly even watching them at that moment. Occasionally, Shiori could sense a great evil, but not presently. Inuyasha wasn't able to smell anything but decay. Navigating the lands was going to be quite the chore.

"That jewel shard is out there somewhere as well," said Miroku. "I feel like we're in a huge race to find it."

"Ahhh!" screamed Shippo. "What's that?"

The group looked to the sky; there was a horde of demons gunning straight for them. They could see a humanoid figure flying amongst the demons. They quickly scattered right before the creatures struck the ground.

"Ugh," Inuyasha groaned. "More of these guys again?"

He took out his sword and started to attack. Shiori, Miroku, and Sango also joined in the fight while Shippo ran for cover. They hacked away at the monstrous demons, but their numbers only seemed to increase.

"I've had enough of this!" yelped Inuyasha, "Wind scar!"

He destroyed a hundred demons with just one stroke. Inuyasha killed a hundred more when he used another windscar attack. Shiori, Miroku, and Sango also killed their fair share.

"Well, you certainly are a strong bunch," said a voice from behind.

Shiori froze in her step. This voice was eerily familiar. She looked over and saw who it was. It was the Shiori puppet. Inuyasha and the crew also looked over. They stared at the puppet.

"Look it's….," Sango trailed off.

"Shiori," said Shippo, finishing Sango's thought. "Only….a scarier version!"

"Yeah, if it weren't for those eyes, I'd think she was the real thing," said Inuyasha. "I can't pick up any scents here, so I wouldn't be able to tell them apart."

"Yes," Miroku agreed. "It seems they've created a shinigami Shiori puppet."

"Shiori," the puppet said. "How nice it is to finally meet you."

"Is this someone's idea of a joke?" Shiori stared at the puppet in disgust, "Is this atrocity suppose to be me?"

"I was made in your likeliness," said the puppet. "But I have none of your weaknesses. I'm no half blood. I'm a full shinigami."

"No, you're a puppet," Shiori retorted. "You aren't even real! You only exist because you were manufactured for the sole purpose of killing me!"

The puppet smirked, "Weren't you also manufactured for the sole purpose of killing someone? What makes you any better than I?"

"I don't like this thing's attitude," said Shiori, narrowing her eyes. "It needs to be vanquished!"

"I don't know," said Inuyasha. "I kinda thought the personality was pretty dead on."

Shiori angrily glared at Inuyasha before going to attack the evil puppet.

"I take it back," said Shippo. "Real Shiori's definitely scarier than puppet Shiori."

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango nodded in compliance.

Shiori unsheathed her sword and swung it at her evil counterpart. But the puppet blocked her attack with her own sword. The silver and black blades clung to every.

"I wouldn't just stand around watching if I were you," called the puppet over its shoulder to Inuyasha and the gang. "You'd better defend yourselves."

More demons were steadily swarming after them. They were definitely going to have their hands full with this battle. Orochi stood watching the entire battle take place from a mountain top. He eagerly awaited to step in.

**"This thing is up to something vile," **he thought. **"It's strange how life-like it is."**

"They say a person is their own worst enemy," said the puppet in between swings. "What's your opinion on that?"

"You aren't me," she spat.

"No, you're right," it taunted. "I'm what you should've been. What you wish to be."

"Why are you still talking," said an infuriated Shiori. "Shut up and die!"

She transformed her spiritual power into Gin Tsugunai and swung it. The fake Shiori countered the pursuit.

"Devil's Demise!" it hollered.

"Eh?" screeched Shiori.

She held out her sword to shielded her as her attack came crashing back at her. She had no time to move. The great force pushed her back toward the side of a ledge. The puppet laughed at her opponent.

"Don't like it when your own attack is used against you, do you?" it teased. "Tell me Shiori, do you like the taste of bitter irony."

"Burn in hell," Shiori grunted, while picking herself up.

"Just like your father, right?"

Shiori glared at the puppet in anger.

"Did I cross the line with that one?" mocked the puppet. "Don't worry; you are to join him soon. Why, it'll be just like a little family reunion in hell. You, your father, and that floozy mother of yours."

"You…." Said Shiori with disdain. "Hell wrath!"

The puppet was prepared for Shiori's pursuit and dodged it. It smugged as it generated demonic beams straight for her. Shiori quickly ran to escape the shower of energy blasts. She was attacked from all angles.

"Are you upset over the comments I made about your parents?" asked the puppet in between blasts. "Don't be. It's not like they cared about you anyway. Your father had you commissioned just to carry out his dirty work."

"Shut-up!" screeched Shiori.

She fired a diamond beam at her opponent, but it missed her—barely. The puppet stared down at Shiori. She knew she was pushing her towards her breaking point. It wouldn't be long now.

"But don't worry, I know someone has to care about you," it continued to tease. "What about that demon lord you care so much about…what's his name again? Sesshomaru?"

Shiori's eyes widened.

"Oh, you don't want me to talk about him, do you?" it said with a smirk. "You don't want me to talk about the way you broke his promise to always be his ally?"

"I said shut-up!"

But it continued, "He hates you, you know? You were one of the only people he cared for, but you went and surrendered yourself to his most hated enemy. He fought for you, yet you handed yourself over without a fight. How could you do such a thing to your beloved?"

Shiori could feel her very essence dying away. Both her spirit and heart were breaking. She felt like she was fighting a losing battle. All Shiori could do was stare at the puppet with hopelessness. Was what she said true?

The puppet landed down a few yards away from the distressed girl. She could see that Shiori was filled with despair.

"What's the matter?" jabbed the puppet with a smug. "Cat got you're tongue?"

She quickly rushed up to the imposter and kneed her in the stomach. She then used curse deflect to send her flying backwards. The puppet slammed across the ground with a great force. Shiori hovered over it with her sword aimed at it's throat. Suddenly, the fake Shiori began laughing. Shiori eyed the monster with confusion.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"You are," it answered while still laughing.

"And why is that?"

The puppet looked up into Shiori's eyes, "because…..you hit like a girl."

Out of rage, Shiori attempted to stab through the puppets body. But the fake puppet grabbed the blade and transferred its demonic power into it. The power transferred up the sword until it made contact with Shiori's hand. She cringed with pain, but didn't let go. Instead, she used her purification to counter it.

"Must you be so stubborn?" asked the puppet. "Give up already."

"Give up?" Shiori marveled. "You're the one that's on the ground!"

They kept attacking each other to see who would give in first. The puppet used her other hand to shoot a deathly beam at Shiori in order to make her stop. Because it was such a close range attack, Shiori had no time to move out the way. Shiori cried out in pain as the beam shot straight through her chest. Her agonizing scream seemed to echo all throughout the land. From across the battlefield, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango turned to see what was happening. They stared in complete horror as they witness the beam piercing through Shiori's body. She sank to the ground.

"Shiori!" called Inuyasha

Miroku, Sango and Shippo rushed off to help Shiori. Inuyasha tried to help as well, but he was cut off by Orochi. The others stopped when they realized someone had jumped down in front of Inuyasha.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Inuyasha.

"I am Lord Orochi of the netherworld," Orochi answered. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Get the hell outta my way bastard," Inuyasha barked. "I don't have time for you."

"Why do you want to save Shiori anyway?" Orochi questioned. "Wouldn't you rather save that futuristic priestess of yours?"

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha stammered.

"Yes, she's the one who's important to you, right? I'll tell you where to find her," he said evilly. "But you must leave straight away—all of you."

"What?" Inuyasha choked.

"You must leave Shiori here to die," said Orochi darkly.

All of them stared at the dark lord.

"If not, then the priestess will die instead. And you don't want her to die in a place like this trust me."

Miroku looked over to Shiori, "What happens when you die here?"

"Death in this place is a much easier transition," he explained. "Since we're already in the netherworld, it saves the soul pallbearers and shinigami the time of claiming your soul. Instead, your soul is sent straight into either hell or the purgatory pit for an eternity. You aren't permitted into heaven, nirvana, or the reincarnation pool."

The entire group gasped.

"So dying here leads to an eternal damnation?" asked Sango.

"That's right," laughed Orochi. "Of course, there are the few rouge souls that don't go to either of the places. Instead, they just wandered the terrapin—aimlessly. Maybe Shiori or Kagome will be lucky and become a wandering soul."

"That's horrible," Shippo shivered.

Orochi sneered. "Shiori isn't even yours to save. She belongs to your older brother. Don't you hate him?"

Inuyasha was confused on the inside. He didn't know what he should do. Saving Kagome was always his number one priority. But he didn't want to abandon Shiori on the battlefield. Unlike his brother, Shiori had been a good companion to him. It was Shiori that saved Kagome, Miroku, and Sango from dying of poison. Leaving her to die would bring him eternal guilt.

"Let her die, Inuyasha," Orochi continued. "Sesshomaru will never know and you'll get to save your precious priestess. She could be dying this very instance. And after learning everything you now know, would really allow her to die in a place like this?"

**"To save Kagome, Shiori must die," **thought Miroku. **"And by saving Shiori, we might miss the chance of rescuing Kagome. What a completely sadistic choice."**

"So who will you save? The girl you love?" Orochi taunted. "Or the girl your brother loves?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's<strong>** note: Lol Apparently, people in the netherworld all like to play mind games. Anyway... I can't believe I made it to the 30th chapter! I just want to say thank you to each and everyone of my readers and reviewers. You guys rock! ^_^**


	31. Accepting the Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, only my OC**

* * *

><p>Slight Recap!<p>

"_Let her die, Inuyasha," Orochi continued. "Sesshomaru will never know and you'll get to save your precious priestess. She could be dying this very instance. And after learning everything you now know, would really allow her to die in a place like this?"_

_**"To save Kagome, Shiori must die," **__thought Miroku. __**"And by saving Shiori, we might miss the chance of rescuing Kagome. What a completely sadistic choice."**_

_ "So who will you save? The girl you love?" Orochi taunted. "Or the girl your brother loves?"_

And…..back to our story!

Shiori laid down in agony as she felt the blood soaking her haori. Her vision was becoming completely blurry. Never in her life had she ever been attacked with such demonic power. She attempted to drag herself away, but the puppet stepped down on Shiori's wound. Shiori cringed in pain.

"Why do you squirm?" it mocked her. "I'm applying pressure to your wound. Shouldn't that make you feel better?"

"Disgusting shrew," Shiori screeched in pain.

"Who's the one on the ground now, darling?" it teased her."There's nothing you can do, especially as a little tennin," said the puppet.

"Tennin?" Shiori baffled. **"What is she talking about now?"**

"Oh, you haven't realized it? Let me show you." said the puppet grabbing a lock of her hair.

She pulled the lock in front of Shiori's face and let her examine it. Shiori's eyes widened in surprise—the lock was white! She reverted to her tennin form!

"What?" she stammered. "How…I don't understand."

The puppet smirked at Shiori's confusion.

"You can't do anything in that form," it sneered, "Might as well give in to me."

"Hell will freeze over before that happens," Shiori weakly responded.

The evil puppet smirked, "then let the freezing begin."

…_.A many yards away…._

"Well Inuyasha?" asked Orochi. "What do you choose?"

Inuyasha stared over at the dying Shiori—she was losing blood fast. The puppet had her in its mercy. He glared back at the evil demon lord before him. Suddenly, his troubled expression hardened.

"Should be an easy choice," laughed Orochi evilly. "Shiori belongs to your hated brother. If anything, she's an enemy."

"You bastard!" he spat. "I don't take orders from you or anyone else! From the moment we met, she made it clear that she wasn't my enemy! Shiori can die on her own terms if she wants….but it won't be because of me! It won't be because I didn't help her!"

He swung at Orochi with his sword, but the lord dodged the attack.

"I won't have her death on my hands!" Inuyasha continued. "If you won't tell me where Kagome is, then I'll just beat it out of you! But you are not gonna corrupt me with your filthy mind games!"

Orochi drew is blade and repelled Inuyasha's attack away from him.

"Like I would listen to anything you had to say anyway!" Inuyasha shouted as he swung tessaiga.

"Windscar!"

Orochi jumped out of the way of Inuyasha's wrath, "So you wanna play, huh half demon? Fine by me."

"Miroku, Sango," said Inuyasha over his shoulder. "Go help Shiori. I'll take care of this bastard!"

"Right," they said in unison.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo ran in Shiori's direction. They prayed they weren't too late.

….Still a many yards away….

**"What's going on?" **Shiori thought. **"Why have I reverted to my purified form? It doesn't make any sense. When she shot through my body, she also injected me with miasma. If anything….I should be in shinigami form."**

She was still being pinned down by the evil puppets foot. The weight of its foot alone was almost enough to crush Shiori in her current state. Shiori was still trying to figure out why she became a tennin.

"What an interesting twist this is," laughed the puppet. "This has become a battle between your two selves. Shinigami Shiori, vs tennin Shiori. But, I think we both know which one of us is going to win."

"Stop using my name!" Shiori retorted. "You aren't me. You're nothing but an abomination."

"An abomination that was made in your likeliness," it sneered. "This is who you are, whether you like it or not. I don't understand why Sesshomaru even tolerated you for so long."

**"Lord Sesshomaru….."**

"Don't think just because you established a mind link with him that he's yours for the taking," spat the puppet.

"Mind link?" Shiori baffled. **"Is that how I've been able to transfer thoughts to him?"**

"You didn't even know about the mind link did you? My, aren't you a sharp one?" mocked the puppet. "And I thought you were a little swifter than that. You definitely don't deserve him."

Suddenly, Sango's Hirakostu came hurling towards the fake Shiori. She eyed it coming and turned around to deflect it back. She took her foot off Shiori's chest and turned to face them. She angrily glared at Miroku and Sango.

"So the lecherous monk and weak demon slayer specialist have come to the rescue, huh?" she mocked.

"Get back demon," Miroku ordered.

The puppet stared at it, "I hope you aren't planning to use that wind tunnel of yours, monk. My body is filled with deadly miasma. I imagine that sucking me inside won't be good for your health."

…..

"You're tough for a half demon brat," shouted Orochi. "But your efforts won't do you any good. You can't stop me!"

"Will you just shut up!" retorted Inuyasha.

"You know, I was never going to tell you the location of the castle," jeered Orochi. "I was simply going to give you a false location and let you wonder aimlessly. So in a way, I suppose you chose wisely. But it doesn't matter—those girls will die anyway."

They clashed blades constantly. Inuyasha was being pushed back by Orochi's brute strength. In fact, he was pushing him back straight towards a ledge.

"Windscar!" Inuyasha attacked.

Orochi smirked, "that move again?"

He whirled around his giant blade and sliced down the middle of the windscar. Inuyasha stared in shock as the blade absorbed his attack. With one large swing, Orochi hurled the energy back Inuyasha.

"Death wave," he shouted.

Inuyasha quickly ran to get out of the wave's destruction.

**"This bastard's gonna be tough to deal with,"**

Orochi smirked, **"Just a bit further…..a bit further."**

…..

Sango eyed Miroku carefully, hopping he wouldn't try to use the windtunel. Miroku stared at his right hand and back at the evil puppet. He knew sucking her in wouldn't be a smart move.

"Though without that windtunnel, what more can you do to stop me? Are you gonna attack me with those weak sutras of yours?" the Shiori puppet taunted. It then turned toward Sango. "Or, will you try to attack me with that worthless boomerang again? Humans are such weaklings."

Shiori turned her head in Miroku and Sango's direction. Above their heads, was a floating blue orb. It was the very one the others spoke of earlier; the one that guided them to her. No one else seemed to notice this time but her.

**"Grandmother?" **thought Shiori.

The orb swayed back and forth in acknowledgement. Shiori sat herself up and watched the evil puppet. She was disgusted by its cocky attitude. The creature deliberately turned away from her because it no longer considered Shiori a threat.

**"Such arrogance…..am I really like that? Is this really how I'm seen?"**

The puppet started attacking them with energy blast. Miroku and Sango jumped out of the way to escape the puppets attack. She laughed menacingly as she fired blast after blast and leapt after them. Just as she had them cornered, a voice from a far compelled her to stop.

"Stop this madness," said Shiori firmly.

The puppet turned around and saw Shiori in the distance. Shiori was now back on her feet and tenderly holding her injured chest. Though she was battered, the look of determination still burned in her eyes. The puppet frowned. She was hopping her spirit had been broken, but alas, it was not.

"Shiori," noted Sango. "She's okay."

"You should've just stayed down," said the puppet. "Why waste what little strength you have left by standing?"

Shiori narrowed her eyes, "that's enough out of you, puppet."

"You still only refer to me as a mere puppet?" it said with an evil smirk, "When will you realize that I'm more than just a simple puppet."

Shiori widened her eyes as it continued to speak, "I was made from you. Part of the blood that gave you life, flows through my body. I'm no mere puppet, there's no one controlling me on the other end."

"The blood that gave me life?" Shiori wondered.

"Yes," it answered. "You see, in order to make me more powerful than the average demon puppet, I need a sample of your blood—or at least some that was similar."

"F-father's," Shiori stammered.

The puppet smirked, "now you understand. Oh but don't worry, we kept him alive."

"You will all pay for this," snapped Shiori.

"Why do you even care about him?" questioned the puppet harshly. "It's not as though he cared for you. He only conceived you so that you could handle his dirty work. You're nothing to him, and you always will be."

Shiori looked up to see that the blue orb was still there. It continued to sway over everyone. Though it never spoke a word, Shiori felt she understood what it was trying to say.

"You're wrong," said Shiori soundly. "My father values me, just as any father should value their child. He always loved and cared about me—still does. He told me so himself."

"Hmph," scoffed the puppet. "Of course he would tell you that. He just wants to be in your grace. You're nothing to him. If you believe anything otherwise, then you truly are a fool."

She raced toward Shiori with her sword in hand. She would do much more than put a whole through her chest. This time, she was aiming to slice off her head!

Sango threw her hirakostu and prayed it would reach them in time. But the giant boomerang wasn't flying fast enough. It wasn't going to make it in time to stop the puppet from killing Shiori. Shiori did nothing but watch as the puppet got closer and closer.

**"Oh no," **thought Miroku. **"She must be too weak to move. This time….she's done for."**

"You can believe whatever you want, but if you have to believe in something….then believe the truth," said Shiori softly as the puppet gunned for her. Shiori's eyes swelled with tears as she smiled weakly. "And I….I choose to believe the truth."

Just as puppet was about to slice Shiori's head off, Shiori jammed her hand through its heart. It stopped its pursuit and instantly froze. That was its critical weak point. Shiori then transferred her spiritual and demonic powers into her hand, causing the puppet to explode into ashes. The explosion reflected the hirakostu back towards Sango. Shiori stood amongst the ash and looked up to the deathly skies. She grabbed a strand of her hair to find that it was black again. The puppet only created an illusion to make her think she was tennin, possibly to keep her from using her demonic powers. Shiori collapsed down on all fours.

"Shiori!" called Miroku.

They ran over to Shiori to check her injuries. Shiori weakly glanced up to them. She was bleeding as badly as before, but she was still badly injured. Shippo examined her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'll manage," she said tearfully. "I'll be fine."

Sango knelt beside her, "But you're crying…."

"Am I?" said Shiori softly.

She slowly touched her cheek with her finger tips and examined them. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo watched her in bewilderment. She was still smiling at them.

"I had no idea a person could while rejoicing," she said.

**"What?" **Miroku thought. **"I don't understand…"**

"But why are you crying?" asked Sango.

"Because," said Shiori standing up. "I finally believe it."

"Eh?" thought Miroku. Why was Shiori always talking in riddles and circles? "Believe what?"

"The truth," she answered.

They were all still very confused about what she was talking about. But that didn't matter to Shiori; she finally accepted her father's love. She felt as though she could take on the world…..even though she was still hurt. Shiori put her hand to her wound and started to purify it.

While she attempted to get rid of the miasma in her blood, Miroku and Sango turned towards Inuyasha. He was struggling against Orochi. Inuyasha was quickly trying to avoid getting sliced a part by Orochi's giant sword. They noticed that the two were a significant distance away from them. Were they that far away to begin with? They could see that he was steadily being pushed back towards a deep chasm.

"He's in danger," Miroku noted. "Pretty soon that monster will have Inuyasha right by the edge."

"I wouldn't be too worried, Inuyasha can jump really good," said Shippo. "He'll be fine."

"I was observing that chasm earlier," said Shiori. "It's bottomless."

"Eh?" said Sango

…..

"You can't avoid me forever!" shouted Orochi to Inuyasha. "Eventually, I will kill you!"

**"Damn it," **thought Inuyasha. **"This guy's too fast. But if I don't beat him soon I'll never find out where he's got Kagome. I have to beat him!"**

"Hmmmm, I do wonder what Brother is doing to that young girl right now. I bet it's something scandalous," taunted Orochi.

"You fucking scum bag!" growled Inuyasha. "If you do anything to Kagome I swear I'll—"

"You'll what?" said Orochi with an evil smirk. "You can't even touch me. If you were so concerned about that woman, you would have chosen to save her instead of your brother's wench. Of course, you already know I wouldn't have told anyway….but it's the thought that counts right?"

"Go to hell!" screeched Inuyasha.

Orochi prepared to swing once more, "Not if you go first."

Orochi swung an energy attack at Inuyasha, and he was forced off the edge. Orochi smiled with evil satisfaction. He finally succeeded in pushing Inuyasha into the bottomless pit. Inuyasha tried to stop his fall by jabbing tessaiga into the side of the edge, but it wouldn't work.

From the sky, came a ray of purification beam that shot Orochi straight in the back. He cried out in pain as he fell forward. He realized it was just a distraction when Miroku, Sango, and Shiori went flying over head on Kirara. They rapidly dove into the pit after Inuyasha. When they were close enough, Miroku threw out his hand toward Inuyasha. He grabbed it, and they made a bee line back to the top of the chasm. Orochi angrily glared at them as they emerged.

"What's the meaning of this?" Orochi demanded. "Where's the Shiori puppet."

Shiori cringed at the combination of the word puppet and her own name.

"Oh, that thing? It's no longer haunting my existence," she flatly responded.

"You killed it?"

She smirked, "You can't kill something that was never alive."

"You little bitch," he scoffed. "You weren't satisfied with killing my brother kill. You just had to ruin more of our plans didn't you? Why must you constantly plague our lives?"

"I'm the one plaguing your lives? You threw my father into hell, made a deal with my most hated enemy, kidnapped my sister and friend, and tried to assassinate me with that evil puppet." she said stepping down from Kirara's back. "Not to mention your brother tried to have his way with me."

"Next time you won't be so lucky," he warned. "You'll be sorry!"

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" demanded Inuyasha

Orochi swung his sword and a blinding light came out of it. Inuyasha and the rest shielded their eyes and took a step back. They had their eyes closed long enough for Orochi to escape them without being followed. When the light finally died down, they looked back and discovered he was already gone.

"Damn it!" shouted Inuyasha searching around. "Without him we have no way of finding Kagome."

Shiori looked down and felt a strange presence with her. She looked up again and saw the blue orb floating above them all. This time, everyone else saw it too.

"It' that spirit," said Sango. "It's returned."

The blue orb whirled around the group then and back into the sky. It quickly whirled around them again.

"It wants us to follow it again," said Inuyasha, he turned to Shiori. "Are you feeling up to speed?"

Shiori wasn't feeling up to speed at all. She didn't want to risk flying at the moment. Even though she managed to purify most of the blood in the miasma, she still wasn't healed completely. But she was happy to no longer be on the verge of death.

"No," she admitted. "But I don't have much of a choice right now."

He turned around and knelt down in front of her. She stared at him in bewilderment.

"What are you doing?" she demanded to know.

"Get on my back stupid!" Inuyasha ordered.

"What? No I will not get on your back!" she dignifiedly retorted. "I don't like to be carried!"

"You let me carry you back at Mount Hakurei!"

She glared, "That's because I was too weak to move! And as you can see…..I can move! Are you suggesting that I'm so weak that I can't even walk by myself? Stop patronizing me!"

"Look, I'm trying to help you! You're obviously in pain!" he screeched. "Now stop being stubborn, swallow your pride, and get on my damn back!"

"Fine," she finally said while climbing on his back. "But only because I want to save the girls."

Inuyasha ran off with Shiori on his back. Sango and Miroku flew beside them on Kirara's back. They couldn't help but state at the two as they ran. It was weird for them to see Inuyasha with his brother's lover on his back. Even though she wasn't technically his lover….They then imagined what it would look like if Kagome rode on Sesshomaru's back.

"I wonder if Sesshomaru would be upset by this," whispered Sango to Miroku.

Shiori felt they're gazes and shot dirty looks at them.

"Stop gawking!" she snapped. "You're making this more awkward then it already is!"

They quickly turned away and looked back to the spirit orb that was guiding them

"Just what is that thing?" Miroku pondered as he stared at the orb.

"My grandmother," responded Shiori in a soft voice. "She's pointing the way to the castle."

"Your….grandmother?" asked Miroku. **"That's right; creatures that die her are forced to wander the lands aimlessly never moving into heaven or even hell. How terrible it must be to be confined to wander here for all eternity."**

"Are you gonna be okay?" Shippo asked Shiori.

"I'll be fine," she called out, putting her hand to her chest. "The wound's already closed. But It'll need some stronger purification later."

….

"My lord," said one of Hisoka's servants. "We've found the location of the jewel shard."

He was accompanied by two guards; each of them had a grip on one of Kagome's arms. They had all just come back from searching for the jewel shard. She had no choice but to help them after they threatened Inuyasha's life. Because she believed they killed Shiori, she knew they wouldn't hesitate to kill Inuyasha or her friends next. She was determined not to let that happen. So Kagome explained to them that the shard was at the very boarder of the netherworld. Hisoka order a squad to take Kagome with them to the boarder. They needed her special skills in order to find it.

Hisoka turned to him, "Where is it?"

"It's right along the border of our world," he answered. "Just as the girl said it would be. She even pin pointed its exact location. It's in the remains of the Great Dog Demon"

"And because you're telling me all this means you have the jewel shard, correct?" asked Hisoka in a flat tone.

The servant gulped, "well no…..we ran into a bit of trouble."

"Just what kind of trouble do you mean?" Hisoka's patience was waning.

"When we approached, we were suddenly under fire by an adamant barrage," answered the servant.

"Adamant barrage?"

"Yes," he nodded. "It seems that someone doesn't want to give up the jewel fragment. The girl said she saw the shard towards the lower torso of the giant skeleton. That spot was also the source of the adamant attacks."

"So then, instead of fighting you decided to retreat with your squad?" Hisoka angrily questioned. "Did I give you that order?"

The servant was now shaking, "Um…well."

"And you know Naraku is still out there somewhere, you could have led him straight towards it."

"I'm sorry my lord," said the servant dropping to his knees. "Please forgive me! I beg of you!"

But Hisoka showed him no mercy and sliced off his head. Blood splattered back all over Kagome and the guards. Her eyes were filled to the brim with fright as she trembled. She stared down at the headless body. A swirl of light emitted from it and phased out through the walls. Hisoka smirked. But his smirk disappeared the moment he sensed Orochi coming—without the Shiori puppet. He could also faintly sense the real Shiori and her comrades. They were rapidly approaching them.

"**How did they learn of the castles location?" **he wondered. **"They must be following that buffoon. That imbecile!"**

"Take her back to the dungeon with the other woman," he ordered.

The guards obeyed and dragged Kagome back to her cell .He didn't want Orochi to say anything about Shiori in front of Kagome. As far she knew, Shiori was dead. If the girl discovered Shiori was still alive, she may gain some hope and refuse to help them again. But she was almost upon them…of course, if he killed both Inuyasha and Shiori in front of Kagome, that would totally destroy her spirit. Hisoka was getting another twisted idea. His brothers may not have been enough to kill Shiori, but he was confident that he could.

"Hisoka!" he cried. "That foul woman must be stopped."

"I take it she destroyed the demon puppet?" Hisoka asked casually.

"Yes," he answered. "I failed you, my brother!

"And now it seems you've lead them here," said Hisoka closing his eyes. "Dearest brother, I no longer have any use for you. You have failed me one too many times. And my patience has already been destroyed by that servant right there."

"What?" Orochi's eyes widened as he glanced at the body beside him. "You can't be serious."

Hisoka smirked, "Besides you'll just get in my way. Say hello to Father and Goro for me….I banish you to hell!"

Just as he turned on his servant for failing him, Hisoka did the same to his brother. He struck him down with his demonic power and obliterated his body. His soul went screaming to the depths of hell. Hisoka sheathed his sword and smiled to himself.

"My lord!" cried a servant. "Lord Hisoka, we're under attack!"

"Are we now?" he asked casually, "By whom?"

"That girl and her accomplices! They've found our castle!" he screeched.

"So they're here," he said.

…

"Outta my way!" shouted Inuyasha. "Windscar!"

He attacked the advancing demons and made a whole in the giant castle. More and more demons continued to attack them. It was looking nearly impossible that they would get inside. Miroku felt they had no other choice.

"Inuyasha, you and Shiori go on ahead to rescue Kagome and Emi. We'll take care of the demons," he said.

"Don't be stupid! Don't tell me you're gonna use the windtunnel?" barked Inuyasha. "It's too dangerous."

"I must," replied Miroku throwing off his beads. "Wind tunnel!"

He rapidly began sucking in the incoming demons. Sango worriedly looked at Miroku.

….

"Wow, this place is huge," marveled Inuyasha. "Without our senses, how are we ever gonna be able to find them?"

The pair made it to the castle and was now searching for Kagome and Emi.

Shiori looked around, "I…I sense her."

"Huh?" asked Inuyasha, letting her down. "Kagome?"

She nodded, "Come on, they're this way."

"You're right," said Inuyasha following after her. "I can smell her scent. Kagome!"

It was weird that all of the sudden they could all of the sudden use their senses again. It was almost as if they were being lead there on purpose. Suddenly, a group of shinigami servants jumped towards them. The pair quickly began fighting them off.

"I'll hold of these guys," said Shiori. "You go rescue the girls."

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at her, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she answered pushing back two men with her sword.

"But what about…" Inuyasha trailed off as he stared at her chest.

She caught him staring at her injury and gave him a boorish look. Inuyasha immediately recoiled back from the sudden hostility.

"Are you patronizing me again?" Shiori snapped. "I can handle this! Go…..save….the girls!"

Inuyasha awkwardly nodded before running off to follow Kagome's scent.

**"These shinigami aren't very strong, they seem more like warriors then servants." **Shiori thought while fighting. **"I should be able to handle fighting a large group of them without being overpowered. I can't let my wound reopen.**

After a short while, Shiori finally managed to defeat all of the servants. She even did it without killing any of them. The poor servants wallowed in pain and self-pity as Shiori triumphantly stood over them. All of them trembled with fear as she stared at them.

"Stay down," ordered Shiori. "And I won't have to kill you."

The servants were confused by this. They thought for sure they'd slay her. Shiori could sense their fear, but decided to just leave them alone. When she turned to go, she was stopped by three more warriors. These were a lot more buff than the group she just fought with.

Shiori turned to find 3 guards headed in her direction.

"Where do you think you're going?" one of the guys asked her.

"Out of my way buffoon," she snapped.

"You little wench, you dare talk to me like that?" he said grabbing her by the neck. "You need to be taught a lesson."

"You have to the count of ten to let me go," she said sternly. "After that, I'm not responsible for what happens to you. You have been warned."

They laughed, "Oh? And just what are you gonna?"

Shiori smirked; the guards grew weary of the sinister gleam in her eyes.

….…

Emi lay down on the cold cell floor and stared up at the ceiling. She felt like her heart had been ripped out of her body. Kagome sat beside her and tried to comfort her, but she knew it was useless. She couldn't imagine what Emi felt inside. Her sister was dead and nothing else seemed to matter to her anymore. She clasped Shiori's ripped haori against her heart.

"Why couldn't it have been me?" Emi whispered. "I'd gladly give my life for her."

Kagome sadly bowed her head. There was nothing she could say to console her.

**"I wonder where Inuyasha is," **she thought. **"I just hope everyone else is still okay. I just can't believe Shiori's really…."**

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden vibration in the room. Emi quickly sat up to see what was going on. Both girls covered their heads as an explosion behind them complexly destroyed the wall. Kagome looked up as the smoke cleared and widened her eyes in surprise. Inuyasha leapt into the room.

"Kagome!" he said soundly when he laid eyes on her. "Are you guys alright?"

She got up and ran into his arms, "Inuyasha!"

Tears ran down Kagome's cheeks as she and Inuyasha embraced. Emi quietly watched the exchange. She was happy Kagome's beloved was still alive.

"You're safe now," said Inuyasha softly. "I'm here."

"I was….so sacred Inuyasha," said Kagome tearfully. "I thought something horrible happened to you. Are Miroku, Sango, and Shippo okay too?"

He nodded, "yeah, they're outside the castle right now. Everyone's fine, I came ahead with—"

"Not everyone's fine," said Kagome accidently cutting him off. "It's Shiori…"

"Huh?" he baffled. "Shiori? Well…yeah she's—"

"If only I could've protected her," said Emi sobbing softly "I could've saved her."

"What on Earth are you guys talking about?" Inuyasha asked in utter confusion.

"You don't know?" questioned Kagome sadly. "Shiori….she's…."

Just then Shiori came running in through the hole Inuyasha made, "Is everyone okay?"

Emi and Kagome gapped at her. Shiori was a little disturbed by their expressions.

"What's wrong?" she asked with concern. "You two look as if you've just seen a ghost."


	32. Into the Pits of Hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, only my oc**

* * *

><p>Kagome and Emi went pale as they stared at Shiori. Was it really her? Shiori wasn't sure why the two girls were looking at her in such a way. She turned to Inuyasha.<p>

"Have I missed something?" She asked him. He shrugged.

"Shiori," said Kagome approaching with caution, "Is that…..really you?"

Shiori warily stepped away from the advancing girl. Why in the world was she getting so close to her with that weird expression? Kagome poked at her arm over and over again. A vein popped in Shiori's head and she clenched her head.

"Will you stop that? Yes, it's really me," Shiori shooed Kagome's hand away. **"Oh, I see. They must've thought I was that evil puppet and not my real self."**

"But you're alive," Kagome baffled.

"Yes I'm alive," she said warily. "I'm standing here before you, aren't I?"

"But you're supposed to be dead!"

"What?" said Inuyasha.

"Eh," said Shiori gloomily as she angrily crossed her arms. "Well sorry to disappoint!"

They looked to each other for clarification, but neither seemed to know what they were talking about.

**"What's going on here," **thought Inuyasha. **"Why did they believe Shiori was dead?"**

"I can't believe you're alive!" Kagome cried happily. "You're really alive!"

"Okay, we've established that," said an annoyed Shiori. "Can we please move on?"

Emi was gazed at her sister with awe. Fresh tears ran down her tear stained face. She couldn't believe she was safe. She couldn't believe she was right in front of her. Emi stepped toward Shiori and pulled her into a tight hug. Pain instantly shot through Shiori's body. Emi was unknowingly pressing against her wound.

"I thought I lost you forever, Shiori," Emi sobbed softly. "I thought I failed at protecting you."

"Emi," Shiori cringed in pain. "Get….off!"

"Ah-ha!" exclaimed Inuyasha pointing. "You _are_ still in pain!"

Shiori rolled her eyes, "I never said I wasn't!"

Emi looked to Shiori in confusion, before realizing the injury in her sister's chest. She nearly fainted.

"What's happened to you?" she worriedly asked. "Who did this? I'll kill them!"

Shiori shook her head, "Long story, and it's already been taken care of. I was injected by an enormous amount of demonic aura. Right now, I need you to purify me. I managed to get most of it out my body, but there are still traces of it left."

Emi nodded and began purifying Shiori's body.

"Now then Kagome, please explain what's going on?" asked Shiori softly. "Why am I supposed to be dead?"

Kagome picked up the bloody haori and showed it to her. Shiori examined it. She could tell that the haori was drenched in shinigami blood—but it wasn't her's. Shiori longingly looked at the piece of fabric.

"I worked hard to earn the rights to wear a traditional tennin haori," Shiori complained. "I can't believe they ripped it!"

"I'll get you a new one," Emi promised. "It'll be even finer than that one."

"I've been meaning to ask you," said Inuyasha while staring at Shiori's attire. "Where on earth did you get that kimono?"

"Um, that's also a long story," Shiori quickly answered. "So they tricked you into believing I was dead with this…..but why?"

Kagome's eyes widened, "To trick me into locating the jewel shard. They said if I didn't help them, they would kill Inuyasha just as they killed you."

Shiori lowered her head, "then we were too late."

"Not exactly," said Kagome. "We might've found the shard, but we couldn't take it with us. We were attacked by a demon that's holding on to it."

"Then we can still get to it in time," said Inuyasha with hope. "Do you remember where it was?"

Kagome nodded, "its lodge inside your father's remains."

"F-father?" he stammered. "But that's…"

"Where it all started….." said Shiori softly. "And that was the exact spot where the black pearl in your eye connected to….you're father's tomb."

Inuyasha glared at her, "Wait, how did you know about the black pearl in my eye? You were long gone before we discovered that!"

"I may have been watching from a far—reluctantly," said Shiori while glaring at Emi. Emi giggled slightly.

"Come on," said Kagome walking to the exit. "We have to go back to the tomb. The shinigami weren't able to overpower the demon, but maybe we can."

"Oh?" boomed a voice from inside the dungeon. "But things have just started to get interesting."

Hisoka was standing on the other side off the cell. He stared at each and every one of them until his eyes fell on Shiori. She could sense that this lord was much stronger than the others.

"You're the dark lord, Hisoka," she stated.

"And you're the black haired tennin, Shiori." he said to her. "At last we finally meet; Face to Face. And, Inuyasha, nice to see you as well. I've heard so much about you."

"Where's Orochi," asked Shiori. She thought it was odd that the older brother finally appeared before her.

"That fool?" he spat. "I slew him….so now it's down to one."

"What kind of person attacks his own brother in cold blood?" she questioned.

Inuyasha opened his month to answer, but Shiori cut him off without even turning to look at him.

"You don't have to say it!" she snapped.

"He was just holding me back anyway," said Hisoka coming into the cell. "They both were. I want to thank you for killing Goro for me. You saved me the trouble."

"Just what do you want?" Inuyasha demanded to know.

"The shikon jewel, plain and simple," he answered. Hisoka turned his attention back to Shiori, "and of course…revenge."

Shiori tried to fight his menacing eyes as he spoke, "I almost had it once—but it slipped right out of my hands...thanks to your father and that woman, Kikyo."

"**Kikyo?"** wondered Inuyasha. **"What does she have to do with this?"**

"If your father had just carried out his orders like he was supposed to, then everything would've been fine. I would've long since had the sacred jewel, but he passed Kikyo's soul on to be reincarnated with the jewel. I don't like it when people fail me,"

"Even if you get the shard, it won't matter. You won't have it for long," Shiori explained. "Naraku will come for it."

"You!" spat Inuyasha while unsheathing his sword. "If you think you're getting your hands on that jewel shard, then you've got another thing coming."

He laughed, "Inuyasha, that's exactly what I have planned. And I can't allow you to take that girl with you. I still have use for her."

"Well too bad! You won't touch Kagome ever again!" he hollered. "Shiori, you guys get out of here. I'll hold him off."

"What?" She demanded. **"Why does he keep treating me like I'm incompetent just because I've been injured? I can manage!"**

Inuyasha quickly leapt foreward to distract Hisoka. Shiori turned towards Emi and Kagome. They were intently watching the battle.

"Come on," she ordered. "Let's go."

"But what about Inuyasha," said Kagome with concern.

Shiori lead the women down the hallway towards the exit.

"I'll be back for him later. Right now, you have to get away from this castle. They still want the jewel shard," said Shiori over her shoulder. **"I still can't figure out why we were able to sense Kagome and Emi once we got inside the castle. I've barely been able to sense anything sense I've been here."**

Just then, Hisoka crashed through the ceiling and blocked their path. He evilly beamed at them

"Ladies," he jeered. "Leaving so soon? But I insist that you stay!"

Shiori rolled her eyes, **"Way to hold him of Inuyasha!" **

Hisoka fired a deadly beam at them, but Inuyasha leapt over them just in time.

"Backlash wave!" he cried.

Tessaiga released wave of energy that swirled with Hisoka's demonic power. The backlash wave destroyed the entire eastern half of the castle. Emi quickly put up a barrier to keep debris from falling on the group.

"Is it over?" Kagome wondered while peering around. "Have we won?"

"Of course not," said Shiori. "It couldn't be that easy."

"**What is this?" **thought Inuyasha.

A thick brown haze was filling up their entire surrounding. Hisoka created the thick haze just before he was attacked. He did it most likely to keep himself concealed while he attacked.

"Stay on your toes you guys," warned Inuyasha.

All three women nodded in compliance.

The four of them all stood back to back, waiting in pursuit of Hisoka. Kagome had an arrow lined on her bow, ready to fire. Emi's hands were already in triangular formation. Shiori and Inuyasha both had their swords out in front of them. Because Hisoka learned how to mask his demonic aura, sensing him was out of the question. It was only a matter of time before the haze dissipated. Once it did, there wouldn't be much room for him to hide since most of the castle was destroyed.

Suddenly, another blast sprang down from above. The group quickly scattered in different directions. Kagome got lost in all the commotion. She frantically ran around in the blinding haze while searching for one of her friends.

"Inuyasha?" she called. "Shiori? Emi? Where are you guys?"

Kagome still had her bow out in front of her. Just as she was about to take a step back, she felt someone slap the bow from her hands. Next thing she knew, she was being lifted up by her shoulder. Kagome gasped, as Hisoka's face came into clearing.

"You are the reincarnation of that priestess, aren't you?" he questioned her. "That's why you have a connection to the shikon jewel. You aren't even supposed to exist."

"Huh? What are you talking about? Put me down right now!" she ordered.

"If that damned Isao had claimed your soul along with the jewel like I told him to, then you would never have been reincarnated. Your soul would still be wandering around here like all the other lost souls."

Kagome struggled to free herself while he kept speaking, "How fortunate for me that the very soul that caused me so much trouble 50 years ago is now aiding me."

Out of nowhere, Shiori appeared next to Hisoka. He was surprised that he didn't sense her sooner. In one swift movement, Shiori kicked Hisoka in the chest. He released his grip on Kagome and flew back. She followed up by blasting him away.

"Shiori!" she exclaimed. "Where is everyone?"

She ignored her and picked up Kagome's bow. Kagome warily watched her.

"So, do we have a plan?" she asked.

Shiori could see Hisoka's form moving towards them.

"Yep," she soundly answered handing her the bow. "Run."

Kagome gawked, "Run? That's your plan? I could've thought of that!"

"Did you?"

A sweat ball dropped down Kagome's head, "Uh….well, no."

"Alright then," said Shiori grabbing Kagome's wrist, "Run!"

By that time, Hisoka had already returned and was sprinting after them. Shiori could see him upon them.

"I hope you didn't think you were escaping," he hollered after them.

Shiori let go of Kagome's wrist and lunged toward Hisoka. She ordered her to keep going. Kagome blindly continued on through the smoke. As Kagome ran, she could've sworn she sensed something…the shikon jewel! For a moment, she thought she also saw Naraku's face smirking at her through the haze.

Meanwhile, Shiori was struggling to keep Hisoka at bay. But it was difficult to maneuver when she could barely see him. Shiori listened to the sound of his blade and quickly blocked it with her own. It was inches away from her face.

"Tell me girl, why are you so stubborn?" he questioned.

"Because….I am my father's daughter," she answered. "Curse deflect!"

Hisoka's eyes widened as he recoiled back. Kagome looked back when she felt the sudden rise of energy in the air. Shiori was now coming towards her. Kagome couldn't figure out why she kept looking up through the haze.

"That's far enough," said Shiori, rushing to her side.

"What's going on? Where's—"

But Shiori put her index finger to her lips and shushed her. She then grabbed onto Kagome's waist and firmly stared into her eyes.

"No time!" she said while bending her knees slightly. "Now fly!"

"Huh?"

Without warning, Shiori tossed Kagome straight into the air. Kagome screamed in absolute horror.

"**Why did she just hoist me in the air like that? I'm gonna crash!"**

"Trust me!" called Shiori after her.

Kagome shut her eyes as she continued to spiral into the air. Just when she thought it was all over, she felt a thud against her body. She opened her eyes to find Miroku smiling at her. She landed right on his lap.

"Kagome," he said cheerfully. "Nice to see you again."

"Miroku?"

"And me too!" said Shippo who was hanging on Miroku's shoulder.

Kagome quickly twirled around to find Sango steering Kirara. Sang looked back her and was also smiling. Kagome was amazed; Shiori threw her straight onto Kirara's back with such precision.

"You guys don't know how happy I am to see you!" she said happily. "Oh, but where's Inuyasha and Emi?"

"Right over here!" called Emi.

She was flying next to them with Inuyasha in her grips. Kagome looked around for Shiori. But she was nowhere to be found. Emi saw that Kagome was scanning the area and guessed she was looking for Shiori.

"She chose to stay behind," she sadly answered. "Shiori told me to go along with you guys and help get the jewel shard."

"And you willing agreed to leave her behind?" she inquired.

"Yes," she nodded. "She was incredibly adamant about it. I knew she wouldn't take no for answer. So we left her to fight Hisoka alone…."

….

Hisoka recovered from Shiori's assault and was lifting himself off the ground. The thick haze was now gone. He looked up and found Shiori standing in front of him

"Distracting me so your friends could all escape?" he questioned. "An interesting move."

"It's just the two of us now," she bleakly answered.

He nodded and pointed his sword to her neck, "Yes, I suppose it is."

Shiori glared at the evil demon lord before her. This would prove to be an interesting battle indeed.

"Despite your efforts, I will still get the jewel shard in the end," he taunted her. "And this time, I won't be stopped by you or your father."

Shiori glared at him, "Have you forgotten something? Specifically, the rest of the shikon jewel?"

"You're speaking of that bastard Naraku? I figured he'd have possession of it. Yet, the girl couldn't sense the jewel anywhere around. He's simply not around. I originally planned to kill both you and Inuyasha to get the girl to comply, but it was then that I sensed his weak energy signal."

"**Huh? So then, he's nearby?" **she thought.

"I waited for it to get a little further away before letting everyone escape," he said arrogantly. "That's right I let them escape."

"So that Naraku can take care of them instead?"

He nodded, "Once they've been taken care of, I'll kill Naraku myself. It's not like he can leave this land on his own. He came here through your portal…but I'm afraid you won't be leaving here either."

Hisoka jabbed at Shiori's neck, but she ducked down and repelled him back. He caught his balance again and swung his sword at her. Shiori evaded Hisoka's incoming attacks and jumped up to the roof.

"I hear you're interested in saving your father from the depths of hell," he jeered while continuing to attack her. "You should know, that no one has ever returned from hell. So what makes you any different?"

"Hell wrath!" he fired.

Shiori stepped back before countering his attack.

"Devil's demise!"

Hisoka waved his hand around and let out a deafening blast from his hands. The energy was sent back to Shiori again. Before she could escape, it circled around her. Every time she tried to move, she was cut on a different spot on her body by demonic power. Shiori fell to her knees. She was suddenly struck in the wound in her chest. She gasped as it slowly started to reopen.

"This is the end for you, Shiori," Hisoka shouted over the wave of circling energy. "You'll be joining your father in hell."

"**How could I have let this happen?" **Her chest was hurting badly **"Father….I've failed you…I'm so sorry."**

Just as Shiori prepared to die, she sensed something zooming towards her. Hisoka also felt something coming up from behind him. Shiori saw a white ball of light flying into the demonic dome and straight towards her. Her eyes widened.

"**No…..it can't be….."**

She closed her eyes as she was whisked away by the ball of light and safely out of the dome. Hisoka tried to fire at the ball of light that rescued Shiori, but the flash of light countered his attack. The ball of light landed down near the outskirts of what was once the Dark Castle. It suddenly began to take a form. Hisoka stared in shock when he realized who it was that just saved Shiori.

Shiori opened her eyes when she felt she was no longer moving. Slowly she looked up to find Sesshomaru looking down at her. His arm was supporting the back of her head and her back was leaned against his kneeling knee.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she gaped. **"He came for me."**

"You," he said sternly. "Do you have any idea of the amount of trouble you've caused me?"

She smiled, "I think I have a pretty good idea."

Sesshomaru gingerly stared at her, "You're amused by this aren't you?"

Shiori looked away to hide her face, "I don't think amused is the proper word to describe how I feel right now."

She turned back to him and found him gazing at her chest.

"Where did you get that wound?" he distantly asked.

"This?" she sat up. "I got this while battling an evil puppet version of myself."

"…**..I should've killed that wretched thing when I had the chance," **thought Sesshomaru.

Both of them watched as Hisoka landed a short distance away from them.

"Well, I never expected for the demon lord to come to your rescue," he admitted. "This is an interesting turn of events."

"And you," said Sesshomaru to Hisoka. "You're one of those netherworld lords. Aren't there supposed to be two more?"

Hisoka smirked, "They're both been slain."

"I see," said Sesshomaru collectively drawing tokijin. "Then it's time for you to join them."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" cried Jaken from the distance, "Why did you take off like that?"

He was effectively running towards them, but he slowed when he saw Shiori.

"Eh…..Shiori?" he pondered. **"Is this why he left me? Because he could sense the real Shiori nearby? I could've sworn we were tracking Naraku."**

"Jaken?" baffled Shiori before coming to a realization. "Wait a second, if you're both here then….who's watching Rin?"

Jaken sunk down, **"I knew she'd be mad about that!"**.

"Stand back Jaken," he ordered.

"Yes my lord," replied Jaken stepping away.

"Shiori," he called firmly.

"Yes?"

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at her, "let's go."

"You intend to fight with me?" she asked with surprise.

He shrugged, "is that not what allies do?"

Sesshomaru actually wanted Shiori to stop fighting and tend to her injuries. But he knew she would object. Shiori had never heard him refer to her as his allies. She always figured he thought of her as nothing more than a travel companion. Or a babysitter…..at least recently.

"Okay my lord…but don't get in my way," she teased.

He frowned at her before lunging towards Hisoka. Shiori swiftly ran beside him. Hisoka smirked at the incoming pair.

"Two against one, huh?" He whirled his sword around at them. "I'll take that!"

He let out a wave of energy at Sesshomaru and Shiori. Both of them zipped out of the way and began attacking him from different angles. Hisoka was beginning to think he was losing at a winning battle.

"**I can't believe Lord Sesshomaru's allowing Shiori to fight with him! This isn't like him at all,"** ranted Jaken inside his mind. **"How strange. And he doesn't even seem mad at Shiori anymore…..he even looks somewhat relieved."**

Hisoka continued to battle with Sesshomaru and Shiori. Battling with Shiori's sacred and demonic powers was already hard enough for Hisoka. Sesshomaru's added power just made it all the more powerful.

"What?" said Shiori with shock. **"He's still got power left? He needs to be stopped now before my body gives out."**

Hisoka wasn't the only one who's power was diminishing Shiori was also weakening as well. Ever since her wound reopened, her condition got worse and worse. Her under kimono was becoming soaked with her blood. She didn't have enough time to properly heal. If she kept fighting like this, she would die. Sesshomaru took note of Shiori's situation. He could smell her blood lingering in the air.

"Stand down," he ordered her.

"No," she fought back. "I won't. This is my battle."

"You've already lost a lot of blood. Fighting like this won't do either of us any good," he said adamantly.

"Worried about your lover's health?" said Hisoka hovering above them. "How romantic. Don't worry, you may join her in death if you want."

Sesshomaru angrily narrowed his eyes, "you are the only one who will die here."

He transferred his energy and swung his sword at Hisoka. Hisoka tried to block the attack with his sword, but the enormous blast pushed him backwards.

"No," said Shiori firmly. "I can't let him counter the attack."

She quickly leapt forward.

"**What is she doing now?" **Sesshomaru inquired.

When he realized she was trying to dive right into the center of the blast, he zoomed after her. But she was already way ahead of him. Shiori used her spiritual and demonic power as a barrier around her body and dove right into the center of Sesshomaru's energy blast.

She felt his energy surging all around her as she pushed herself onward. Finally, she saw Hisoka up ahead. He was still being pushed backwards by the blast. He couldn't even see her as she flew towards him. Just as he let down his defenses, Shiori reached out and shot him with a purification beam. The beam hit him in the shoulder. Before she could finish him off, she felt something wrap around her wrist. She was being ripped away from Hisoka as well as the inside of the energy surge. Finally, she pulled all the way out. When she emerged Sesshomaru was angrily hovering over her. He has used his energy whip to fish her out of the surge. How she survived in there without being destroyed was beyond his understanding.

"Are you out of your mind?" he said with slight rage.

"It's entirely possible," she jokingly admitted.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Shiori, you will be the death of me."

When the blast dissipated, Hisoka was nowhere to be seen.

"Is it over?" pondered Jaken. "Did they defeat him?"

All of the sudden, Shiori could sense Hisoka's life force. She'd never been able to do that before. But she caught on to him a little too late. Before Shiori could react to anything, Hisoka was upon her. He quickly grabbed her from behind and held his blade to her neck. Hisoka glared evilly at Sesshomaru.

"What will you do now?" demanded Sesshomaru. "Will you attack me and risk killing your woman?"

Sesshomaru angrily returned his glare.

"I know what you're thinking, Shiori," said Hisoka. "You're thinking of powering up to repel me off you. It won't work this time. I've already prepared myself for that. If you try to curse deflect, I'll just counter your energy with my own."

"Can you really do that?" she asked calmly. "Your power has severely dropped. That's why I can sense you now. In fact, that's why my senses have started to come back after you slew Orochi…..the lords of the netherworld are losing their power. You shouldn't have killed your brother….you might've still had a chance right now."

"That's a lot of talk for someone with a sword to their neck," he snapped. "Sesshomaru, I'm giving you a chance to save her. All you have to do is surrender. If not I'll kill you."

Sesshomaru drew tenseiga and quickly leapt toward them. With one swing, he slashed Both Hisoka and Shiori. Hisoka dropped his sword and stared in horror. Both of them started sinking to the ground.

"You don't care about her at all do you?" he baffled. "You've attacked her along with me."

In the blink of an eye, Shiori twirled around, drew her sword and plunged it into Hisoka's heart. Shiori 's back slammed down against the ground and Hisoka's impaled body landed on top of her. Her dying foe looked into her eyes.

"You….you weren't killed by his sword?" he strained. "But he slashed us both in half!"

"Tenseiga is not a sword for killing; it's a sword that saves souls. It only harms creatures not of the natural world…and that includes you."

Hisoka's eyes widened as Shiori transferred both her powers into her blade. A huge energy beam burst through him and destroyed what was left of his body. Shiori lowered her sword as she was surrounded by ashes. Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"It's finally over," said Shiori softly. "They're finally gone."

After Hisoka's death, it seemed like a huge cloud was lifted from the land. She could suddenly sense more than just death and despair. She could sense Sesshomaru standing in front of her, and Jaken behind her. She could even sense Inuyasha and the others in the far off distance. Hisoka and his brother's reign of terror had come to an end. Shiori stood up beside Sesshomaru when she felt something lingering in the air.

"You still wanna go to hell?" said Hisoka's voice. His spirit had latched itself to Shiori's body.

Sesshomaru tried to reach for her, but it was too late. Shiori was whipped into the air and across the battlefield.

"She's gone…." He said softly. "Rin will be so sad to know that she's dead,"

"She's not dead," said Sesshomaru rushing after her. "She's being dragged to Hell."

Sesshomaru took flight and Jaken quickly clung to his dangling pelt.

"**Why does she have to be so reckless?" **thought Sesshomaru as he flew. **"If she had just stood down like I told her to…that deranged girl had better not die on me!"**

…..

Shiori opened her eyes and found she was free falling through pitch darkness. She tried to fly up, but discovered she wasn't capable of doing so. Shiori desperately tried not to panic as she fell to her doom.

** "Where am I?" **she wondered. **"What's going on?"**

She looked around to see if she was the only one falling. It was then that she remembered what happened with Hisoka. She finally succeeded in killing him evil demon lord…and his soul had dragged her off somewhere. Suddenly, she saw a reddish glimmer from down below in the darkness. She shielded her eyes as she went closer and closer to the blinding light. Finally her body was emerged in a golden light. When she removed her hand from her face, she realized that her free had come true.

"Hell has awaited you," said several ominous voices around her.

Shiori screamed as she felt her body being set a flame. Her heart quivered as she saw the faces of hell's demons swarming around her. She tried to slash at them over and over again, but it was useless.

"This is all you'll know for all eternity."

"No!" she cried.

"From now on you'll feel nothing put pain, agony, and sorrow," it taunted. "This is what you deserve."

"No!" she yelled as she burst through the entrapped flames.

Shiori quickly dashed around, but everywhere she looked there were more of hell's demons. She saw more souls being tormented just as she was.

"Father!" she called out. "Father where are you? Please answer me!"

"Shiori!"

She quickly turned when she heard her father's voice. He was standing right behind her. Shiori ran into his arms.

"Father, I finally found you!" cried Shiori. "Come on, we have to get out of here."

"Leave? But we can't do that," he said in an ominous voice. "We're stuck here for all eternity."

Shiori looked up at the monster masquerading as her father. He now had two black sunken holes where his eyes should've been. His arms turned into thorny vines. The thorns grew and began wrapping around her entire body. Shiori cringed as the thorns cut into her.

"Does it hurt, Shiori?" it asked. "Do you like the pain?"

"Let me go!" she demanded. "Stop this!"

"Lady Shiori!" called Rin's voice.

Shiori looked to see Rin's tiny form standing in the flames. Her eyes were full of terror and anguish.

"Why did you leave me, Lady Shiori?" she asked. "Why did you leave me all alone?"

Just then, Rin's eye balls rolled into the back of her head, and blood skewered from her tear ducts. Shiori gasped in horror as she saw Rin being eaten alive by wolves.

"No!" shrieked Shiori. "No!"

"Why did you let this happen to me, Lady Shiori?" called out Rin. "You did this! You did this!"

"No Rin!" shouted Shiori, still struggling to break free. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry….No, this isn't real! It's not real!"

"It is as far as you know," said a booming voice.

Shiori felt painful jabs on every inch of her body. She cried out in pain to the point where she thought she was going horse. She couldn't take the intense agony.

"Your suffering is just beginning….." said a haunting voice. "This…is….Hell!"


	33. Ryoko's Light

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, only my O.C

* * *

><p>Shiori free fell through pitch darkness. She tried to fly up, but discovered that she couldn't fly. Shiori desperately tried to remain calm as she fell down into the unknown.<p>

**"Where am I?"** she wondered while searching around. **"What's going on?"**

She looked around to see if she was the only one falling. It was then that she remembered what happened with Hisoka. She finally succeeded in killing the evil demon lord…and his soul had dragged her off somewhere….but where?

**"I've been damned!"**

Suddenly, she saw a reddish glimmer from down below in the darkness. She shielded her eyes as she went closer and closer to the blinding light. Finally her body was emerged in it. It was obvious that she was right.

"Hell has awaited you," said several deathyl voices in unison.

Shiori screamed as she felt her body being set on fire. Her heart quivered when she saw the faces of Hell's demons swarming around. Shiori tried to lash at them over and over again, but they restrained her back.

"This is all you'll know for all eternity."

"No!" she cried. "I refuse to stay here!"

"From now on you'll feel nothing put pain, agony, and sorrow," it taunted. "This is what you deserve."

"No!" she yelled as she burst through the entrapped flames.

Shiori quickly dashed around, but everywhere she looked there were more of Hell's demons. There were other souls being tormented as well.

"Father!" she called out over the cries of the damned souls. "Father, where are you? Please answer me!"

"Shiori!"

Her attention was galvanized by her father's voice. He was standing right behind her. Shiori latched onto his arm.

"Father, I finally found you!" cried Shiori. "Come, we have to get out of this dreadful place."

"Leave? But we can't do that," he said in an ominous voice. "We're stuck here for all eternity."

Shiori looked up at the monster masquerading as her father. He now had two black sunken holes where his eyes should've been. His arms turned into thorny vines. The thorns grew and wrapped around Shiori's body. She cringed as the thorns deeply cut into her, spewing her blood.

"Does it hurt, Shiori?" it asked. "Do you like the pain? Do you enjoy the taste of your own blood?"

"Let me go!" she demanded. "Stop this!"

"Lady Shiori!" called Rin's voice.

Shiori looked to see Rin's tiny form standing in the flames. Her eyes were full of terror and anguish.

"Why did you leave me, Lady Shiori?" she asked. "Why did you leave me all alone?"

Just then, Rin's eye balls rolled into the back of her head, and blood skewered from her tear ducts. She dropped down and was instantly shredded a part by wolves. Shiori tried to look away, but was forced to look forward. She gasped at the sight of her young companion being devoured. She was being shown Rin's death…but this time, Sesshomaru wasn't there to resurrect her.

"No!" shrieked Shiori. "No! This isn't real!

"It is as far as you know," said a booming voice.

"Why did you let this happen to me, Lady Shiori?" called out Rin's bloody head. "You did this! You did this!"

"No Rin!" shouted Shiori, still struggling to break free. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry."

"You left me…why did you leave?"

Shiori felt painful jabs on every inch of her body. She cried out in pain to the point where she thought she was going horse. She couldn't take the intense agony.

"Your suffering is just beginning….." said a haunting voice. "This…is….Hell!"

"Father! Where are you?" she shouted.

"He cannot hear your cries." screamed the deadly voices. "No one can."

A disgusting winged, feline creature flew down in front of her. He bored at her with deadly yellow eyes. Shiori stared in complete horror at the terrifying cat like creature.

"That's right, you hate cats don't you?" said the creature darkly.

"You beast! Get out of my face!" she demanded.

"You fight back even now? Give in to your torment…..there's nothing else you can do."

Just then, more cat-like beings came up behind her; they bit down onto her shoulders. She hollered out in pain. How much more would she have to take? She had to find Isao.

"Cry for me, Shiori. Lend me your tears," said the cat.

"Never…" she whispered.

"You might as well get used to it…it is all you can do to ease your troubled soul.."

"This isn't over!" called out Shiori through the torture. "You think you can hold me here?"

"Oh Insolent girl who believes she's invincible," it said. "You truly believe you can escape Hell? You, a mere half shinigami? You are the epitome of a disgrace…."

"A disgrace, huh, was it not mean that sent those demon lord's here?"

"And what good has that gotten you?" spat the creature. "You've all ended up in the same exact place. But then again, this is where you wanted to be, is it not?"

Shiori was dropped to the hard dusty ground. When she fell, she landed on top of a pile of dusty bones. All of the fiery flames were gone and she was once again left in total darkness. She could see nothing but a long field of corpses in all stages of decomposition. Shiori stood up and dragged her aching body through the field. Shiori had fatal injuries all over herself. Yet she couldn't die—Hell was truly a terrible place. She had to find her father and escape, but there was nowhere to go—the field was endless. She still couldn't fly away since her powers were gone. But she could still feel an overwhelming sorrow manifesting from the field. Shiori was being attacked by the emotional suffering of every dead body in the field. She couldn't take that much negative emotion at one time. Shiori literally thought her heart was going to break.

"Ack!" cried Shiori as she tripped over a large skull.

She fell into the field of bones. It was then, that she saw a familiar face. It was Sango! Shiori recoiled backwards. She swiftly looked over her shoulder and discovered Miroku's body as well.

"This isn't real," she told herself as she got up to flee. "It's not real!"

As she ran away, she spotted Kirara's and Shippo's skeletal remains.

"It's not real!" she kept assuring herself.

Shiori stopped dead in her tracks when she came to Inuyasha's. His body was impaled by his own tessaiga. Inuyasha's golden eyes were permanently glazed over with death. Shiori froze at the untimely sight. Slowly, she reached out to touch the handle of tessaiga, but it was reverted to dust. Directly by his side, was Kagome. Her blood was all over her white school uniform shirt. Shiori backed away as slowly as she could before running into more dead bodies. She came across Kikyo's broken clay body and Emi's just a few yards away.

"**No…..this isn't real! They haven't all been sent here! They're alive….and fighting,"** she thought trying not to break down.

She tried to once again escape the field of death, but nothing worked. Would she be forced to wander around this place for all eternity? How would she ever save her father this way? She had to try.

But Shiori felt her heart stop when she found one more body.

Sesshomaru's body was lying down over top of an enormous demon skeleton. His armor was broken and he had an enormous gash in the left side of his chest. Blood stained his kimono and white pelt. Shiori dropped down to his side….the sight was too much for her. She buried her face in the corpses shoulder. It was then that she released the tears she fought so hard to keep back.

"It's….it's not…this isn't….." she cried. "No…..Lord Sesshomaru!"

Her tears dropped down onto the body. Some even got into the fatal found.

"**This wound…."** She thought. **"It's on his left…..where the heart is…"**

Shiori was once again set a blaze. The flames of Hell were once again returning to torment her. More sharp pains ran through Shiori's body.

"Did you enjoy seeing your fallen comrades?" asked an ominous voice. "Did you feel their pain and suffering right before they were sent to their deaths?"

"Stop this…." She weakly yelled. "Stop this madness!"

"Dear girl, this will never stop!"

It was then that Shiori saw it—the blue orb of light. It was gliding over to her. She blinked in surprise. Was this real, or just another trick?

"Grandmother?" She said hoarsely. **"Is it truly her?"**

The demons around her quickly backed away from Shiori. They were blinded by Ryoko's brilliant light. She slowly took her humanoid form and reached out to Shiori.

"Don't be afraid," said Ryoko over the cackling flames. "Come to me."

Shiori took Ryoko's hand with caution and felt her warm light rush through her. The advancing demons around them backed off. Shiori clung to her grandmother's shoulder.

"It's really you!" she said tearfully. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you really think I'd let you do this alone?" she tenderly asked while wrapping her arms around her. "I've been guiding you this whole time, why would I stop now?"

Ryoko's light protected Shiori from Hell's deadly flames. It kept all of its evil threats at bay as she lovingly embraced her granddaughter. Shiori couldn't believe something like this was even possible. How was Ryoko able to survive in Hell?

"I've been watching over you, even before you came here," whispered Ryoko. "I was with you in the forest when you first met the kodama."

"That was you that I felt?" she asked. "I knew I sensed a strange presence that day, but sensed other presences as well."

"Yes," she answered. "We were all watching over you."

Shiori looked up, "All? What do you mean by that? Who else has been watching over me?"

"The dead shinigami souls,"

At that moment, clusters of glowing orbs surrounded the both of them. They forced back the evil flames. Ryoko let go of Shiori as the new souls swirled around her. Shiori frantically looked around and tried to understand what was happening. Her body was miraculously restored. All of her cuts and gashes were instantly healed. Even the deadly wound given to her by the evil puppet was healed. She have a single scar on her.

"What's going on? These presences…why do they feel so familiar?" She asked. "What are they?"

"These are the trapped souls of the netherworld," explained Ryoko.

"The souls?"

"Anything that dies here is forced to forever wander aimlessly. Souls are sent straight into either hell or the purgatory pit for an eternity. We weren't permitted into heaven, nirvana, or the reincarnation pool," said Ryoko. "But that all changed the minute Hisoka's soul was plunged into hell. The souls of the shinigami were freed…because of you."

"I freed them?" Shiori looked around at the souls. They were lighting up a path for her. "They want me to follow them."

"You saved them, now it is their desire to save you," said Ryoko whisking Shiori down the path. "And because you always pray for and respect the dead, no matter the morality of the soul, their request has been allowed by the celestial powers."

None of the flames dared to touch them as they flew after the other souls. Shiori looked ahead and saw that her father was floating just beyond her.

"Father!" she quickly caught him in her grip.

He wasn't breathing at all and looked completely dead. Even though they were in scorching heat, his body was freezing. What had those evil lords done to him? Ryoko looked to her son. She knew his body had been sealed to keep his spirit from leaving again. It was impossible for Shiori to do anything about that at the moment. Now that she had her father, she just wanted to focus on escaping. Once again, the spirits lead the way and propelled her upward through the flames. The souls of the damned tried to attach to them and escape Hell as well. But all spirits of the damned were repelled back. The monsters of Hell fought with all their might to hold them hostage, but the shinigami souls prevailed. Nothing would keep them down. Shiori clung to her father as they were pulled out of the fiery pits of hell and back up the dark tunnel.

Once in the tunnel, the spirits flew on ahead of her and went further down the tunnel. Ryoko stayed attached to Shiori. She placed her hand to Isao's chest to remove the internal seal. Slowly, he began to wake up. Shiori could feel his body warming up.

"Father," said Shiori tenderly, "You're alright now!"

"Shiori?" he said weakly. "You came into Hell to save me?"

"Just like I said I would," she smiled. "I defeated the lords and came to save you. We're safe now, though. We're on our way back to the Netherworld."

"But, how did we escape Hell?"

Ryoko placed her hand on her son's shoulder, "Hello, my son. It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Mother, so this was your doing?" he said with a grin.

"You weren't the only one risking your life to help Shiori," answered Ryoko.

They were almost toward the end of the tunnel; they could see the light from the other side. Ryoko looked up and back to them.

"It's time for me to join the others," she said grimly. "It's finally time for me to move on."

"Mother," whispered Isao sadly. "Must you go so soon?"

"I must," she responded. "For centuries, I've been forced to stay in this terrible place. It's almost as if I never died at all."

"**Because in a place like this, living and dying aren't that different,"** thought Shiori.

"And now, I'm finally able to move on to nirvana. I never have to see this place ever again," she said. "You no longer need my guidance, and the power of the Netherworlds has been broken. I'm free….."

Shiori watched as Ryoko began turning into a pillar of light.

"I'm glad I finally got to meet you formally, my wonderful granddaughter," she said. "My wonderful granddaughter…"

With that, Ryoko whipped out in front of them and zoomed down the tunnel.

"Wait Grandmother!" cried Shiori.

She held out her hand and felt someone grab onto it. Shiori and Isao closed their eyes as they were pulled out of the gates of Hell. An enormous flash of light exploded as they returned to the land of the dead. When Shiori opened her eyes, she was once again staring into Sesshomaru's amber eyes. This time, he didn't look mad. If anything, he looked slightly concerned. She looked down and found herself gripping Sesshomaru's hand. Slowly….and reluctantly, Shiori released his hand. Did he really reach in so save her?

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Shiori exclaimed. She didn't expect him to be waiting for her at the gates of hell. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious, I came to stop your reckless behavior," he said sternly. "But I was too late."

"How did you know I was here?" she asked him.

"I followed your scent to this spot," he said blandly. "But I was unable to enter the gate."

"So you waited here?" she asked. **"The spirits….they must've forced open the gates of hell and allowed Lord Sesshomaru to pull me out."**

"Fool," said Sesshomaru. "You were nearly killed by your own reckless endangerments."

"But my lord," she teased. "If I would've died, you could always bring me back to life with the tensegia."

"Hmph, ridiculous. What makes you think I'd waste my time doing something like that?" he grumbled while turning away. "Besides, I wouldn't be able to revive you here."

"**Then what did he think he'd accomplish by coming to the gates of Hell?"**

Shiori beamed slightly, and Sesshomaru carefully examined her. Jaken was standing by Sesshomaru's side.

"I can't believe you went to Hell and back!" gawked Jaken. "I always knew you were an evil being sprung from darkness."

"Jaken, care to take my place in hell?" she offered.

He quickly ducked behind Sesshomaru's leg and shook his head.

"What happened to your injuries?" inquired Sesshomaru.

"They were healed by the lost spirits of the Netherworld," she responded.

Sesshomaru sighed. He was beginning to think nothing normal would ever come from her mouth.

Isao quietly listened to Shiori and Sesshomaru's conversation. It was as though they didn't see him standing there next to them. Shiori could sense Isao's discomfort and turned to him.

"Ah…..Lord Sesshomaru, this is my father, Isao," she said introducing him.

Isao bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you in the flesh. I've heard so much about you."

Sesshomaru casually glared at the shinigami, "Have you now?"

"Yes, and I must say, I think you're the perfect match for—"

Shiori violently jabbed him in the stomach. He instantly curled over. Sesshomaru watched with slight interest.

"**Unbelievable!"** she angrily thought. **"He's been alive for 5 minutes and already he's trying to embarrass me!"**

"I'm so glad this is all over," she said innocently. She was trying to draw attention away from what just happened.

"Not yet," said Sesshomaru bleakly.

"Not yet?" she wondered. "Yes….that's right; we still have to destroy that wretched half vermin."

"Feh, this is no time to play foolish games with Inuyasha," scoffed Sesshomaru. "I have a score to settle with that bastard Naraku."

Shiori face palmed, "I wasn't referring to your brother, my lord!"

"Naraku?" asked Isao. "I can sense his evil energy coming from that direction."

All of them turned to the East. They could all sense Naraku—he was with the others. Naraku must've been patiently waiting around for Shiori to destroy all of the demon lords. She originally hoped Naraku and the lords would fight to the death, but it looked like he turned the tables on her. Instead, she was the one who fought to the death while he watched from a safe distance. He must've been too scared to deal with them.

"**That cowardly bastard!" **she thought. "We must go!"

"You go on ahead," said Isao. "I'll stay behind."

"Are you sure Father?" she just recently got him back. Shiori didn't want to leave her father so soon.

"I'm positive," he answered. "I need to show my respect to the lost souls who passed on."

Shiori nodded, and turned away from him, "Alright then, we may leave now."

"Hmph," said Sesshomaru as his body started glowing. "Take hold of me."

Shiori held onto his armor and Jaken clung to his furry pelt. Sesshomaru zoomed off to find Naraku.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, I'm nearly finished with the Netherworld...it's just that this chapter was becoming way too long so I had to break into 2 chapters... Oh and just a little side note, yes, Shiori does hate Cats. It's a well known fact back in her homeland This is why Naraku turned Reika into a giant cat back when they battled. I made her hate them because they share common similarities. Both mysterious, quiet, independent, conniving, and menacing. Plus cats are usually associated with the underworld in mythology. She doesn't seem to have a problem with kirara, however lol...But that's just Shiori, I actually love cats!<strong>


	34. The Angel of Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, just my oc**

* * *

><p>Naraku evilly laughed at the group as he hovered above them all. They glared at him from the opening of the Great Dog Demon's skeleton. He had just obtained the shard from the same demon that attacked the shinigami. Naraku was present the entire time. He was there when Kagome and the shinigami first located the shard, and he was at Hisoka's castle. Naraku overheard every single plan the lord's made and was always a step ahead of them. He used Shiori to his advantage and let her take care of the demon lords while he waited for Kagome to find the fragment.<p>

Now, Naraku was taunting the group as he held the lost shard in front of him. He was attempting to drown them all in a sea of miasma, but Kagome and Emi kept the area purified. It was becoming harder and harder to purify the area because Naraku's miasma greatly increased. He had sensed that Shiori was taken to hell along with Hisoka. So Naraku took that moment to try and make his escape.

"Naraku you bastard!" screamed Inuyasha. "Do you really think you can get away?"

"Unlike you, I'm the only one who can leave this place. I don't need Shiori's aid, but you do," he jeered. "And she's already been sent to Hell. Without her, you can't return to the land of the living."

"She went to Hell?" thought Emi. **"Oh no, she must be trying to rescue her father."**

"Don't you realize it, Inuyasha?" he questioned. "I've already won. You will all be forever trapped in the Netherland!"

Just then a swirl of light appeared on the horizon—it was Sesshomaru and company. Naraku stared in shock. Everyone else looked to see what was coming. They too were surprised.

"It's Shiori….and Sesshomaru?" baffled Kagome. "What's he doing here?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" she suspiciously asked.

She noticed he was flying towards the tomb instead of after Naraku. Shiori let go of him as he landed directly in front of Inuyasha. Before Inuyasha could speak, he punched in the face by Sesshomaru. Inuyasha went sliding back into the wall.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome as she rushed over to him.

"Was that absolutely necessary?" Shiori bleakly asked. "I thought we just talked about _not _engaging in foolish games with Inuyasha!"

"Punishment for defiling our father's grave," he coldly answered.

**"That hellhound…."**

Sesshomaru shook Jaken off and flew up to Naraku. He looked at the demon coolly.

"Vermin…" he hissed.

"Sesshomaru, didn't expect to see you here," said Naraku darkly. "Did you come to save your little brother? Or did you come to rescue your beloved mate?"

"I came to finish you."

"And Shiori, I thought you went to Hell," wondered Naraku as he loomed down at Shiori.

"I did," she said bluntly. "But obviously, I've returned."

"Those underworld goons were true fools," Naraku jeered. "Not once did they sense my energy. What total mockeries they were—all of them."

"You say that, but yet…you still hid yourself from them. You hid like the coward you truly are," Shiori fired back.

"Hmph, so you still think of me as a coward, eh?" he questioned. "I see your recent victories have swelled that overconfidence of yours."

"If you are not a coward, then step out of your barrier," she ordered.

"Feh, I see no reason to do such a thing," he spat.

"Then I'll have to be broken," she threatened.

"I'd like to see you try….."

"Enough of this," Sesshomaru impatiently said while drawing his weapon.

Sesshomaru and Naraku battled on while the rest watched from the tomb. Shiori turned back to the rest of the group.

"Shiori!" sang Emi happily, "You're okay! Wait, what happened to the gash in your chest?"

"….long story," answered Shiori.

"How did you destroy the last demon lord?" asked Miroku.

"That's also a long story," she said.

"How did you escape the depths of Hell?" wondered Sango.

Shiori sighed, "okay…..one day, when were not all involved in a life or death situation, I'll tell you everything. But right now we need to stop that disgusting creature!"

"Well, can you at least tell us where that bastard came from?" Inuyasha angrily asked as he vigorously pointed at Sesshomaru. He was still rubbing his cheek.

"Uh…that part I have yet to figure out," Shiori admitted. "It never came up in a conversation."

"Never came up in a—that should've been the first thing you talked about!" shouted Inuyasha.

**"She must've been so happy to see him, that she didn't even think about how he got here," **thought Kagome.

"If you must know, we came through a gateway shone to us by Kagura," informed Jaken.

"Kagura?"

"Hey Kid," said a voice from behind them all. "Can you still fight?"

Everyone turned around. Behind them was an enormous demon skull. It was the same demon that attacked them earlier, Housenki. It was also responsible for attacking the approaching shinigami. The old demon became tainted when it grabbed hold of the shikon fragment. But since Naraku stole the shard, the old demon returned to normal. Now he was offering his aid to Inuyasha in order to make things right.

"You must cut me," said Housenki. "Once you've done, tessaiga will obtain my power."

"That's right, if you slay a strong demon with tessaiga, it will absorb that demon's power," said Kagome.

"If I cut you…then what happens to you?" wondered Inuyasha.

"Hmph," scoffed the demon. "You worry about others at a time like this? It is you who will lose your life in this place…do you have that much courage? If you aren't worthy of owing the fragment….then you will have no chance of cutting me."

"Well hearing that changes my mind," snapped Inuyasha bearing his sword. "Kagome, stand back!"

Inuyasha tried to slice the skull, but it wouldn't break. Instead, shards of adamant came flying out. Everyone ducked for cover. It would seem that cutting the skull wasn't gonna be that easy. Meanwhile, Naraku kept taunting Sesshomaru through his barrier. At one point, he even extended his body outside of the barrier and attacked Sesshomaru with the miasma. Of course, the demon lord was unaffected, but everyone one else was in grave danger.

"There's too much miasma," said Emi, desperately fighting back the miasma.

Shiori stepped in to help, but she too was having trouble. Naraku's miasma seemed to be getting stronger with each encounter. Even she was affected by the poison…..though, only slightly.

"Kagome!" she called. "Your sacred arrows!"

"I can't, I don't have any more left."

"Eh? What about that one?" asked Jaken pointing to the arrow in her quiver.

"I can't use that one, it's sorta rejecting me," said Kagome.** "I don't know why Kikyo's arrow is rejecting me like this. Every time I go to touch it, it shocks my hand…."**

Shiori looked at the arrow, **"The power infused in that arrow…..it doesn't feel like Kagome's energy. It feels more like…..Kikyo's? But how, she was killed by Naraku."**

Inuyasha turned away from the skull and went to help his friends. He ordered them to step away from the miasma.

"I'll take care of this stuff!" he said as he prepared to whirl tessaiga.

"Weren't you going to cut me and strengthen your sword?" asked Housenki. "Do you not want my power?"

"Shut it!" he snapped. "I'll deal with you next."

"So you care more about the lives of your friends, than you do about gaining power?"

Inuyasha was irritated, "I have more important things to right now! Windscar!"

Naraku looked down as he saw Inuyasha's oncoming power surge.

"Hmph, you pushed back the miasma with your windscar. It's not more than a temporary solution," he arrogantly stated.

But the evil smirked was wiped clean from his face. A large adamant shards ripped through his barrier and attacked his body. How had the tessaiga learned the old skulls diamond attack? Everyone watched as Inuyasha's sword turned to diamond.

"You have passed my test," said Housenki. "If you were driven by desire and only cared for strengthening your sword….the diamond fragments you were showered with would've killed you. But because you desired to save your friends more, they did not….."

"That demon skull," noted Shiori. "It's broken in half."

"You may now inherit my power, the adamant barrage," it said.

Inuyasha looked up and realized that Naraku was trying to escape.

"You won't get away!" he hollered swinging his sword. "Adamant barrage!"

Giant slices of diamonds expelled forward and pierced Naraku's body. The group watched in awe as he cringed with absolute pain.

"Damn you!" Naraku cursed.

"It seems you no longer have the power to create a barrier," observed Sesshomaru. "And now I shall deliver the finishing blow!"

Sesshomaru swung tokijin with such force, that Naraku's body was left shredded into pieces.

"vanishing?" pondered Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked back at her last arrow. Would it reject her this time? She decided to risk it and grabbed for it anyway. This time, she was able to pull it out and line it on the bow.

**"I can't let him get away with that shard**," she thought while aiming for Naraku's shikon shard. "Hit the mark!"

Kagome fired her arrow and it soared through the sky. Naraku's eyes widened as it hit the shard, nearly purifying him whole. A bright pink light exploded through the air. Once the explosion subsided, Naraku and Kikyo's arrow were nowhere to be seen. He escaped…..but barely. Shiori jumped up and caught the falling shikon shard. She marveled at how pure it had become.

**"Even after all of that….Naraku is still alive,"** she thought. **"It's because of his heart….If he hadn't discarded into another incarnation, then that attack would've killed him. But where is this hidden incarnation? We have to destroy it….."**

Sesshomaru floated next to her, "now…..it's over."

She felt more presences zooming towards them. Hundreds, if not thousands, of shinigami were rapidly approaching. The others felt them coming also.

"As much as it pains me to say this," said Shiori with annoyance. "It's _still _not over yet."

She feared that the shinigami were followers of the dark lords. If that were true, then they were definitely seeking revenge. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Jaken floated next to them on Shippo. Sango and Miroku came out on Kirara.

"So, these guys still wanna fight huh?" said Inuyasha. "Heh, fine by me. I'm itching to try out my new move again!"

**"Why does he always have to become so cocky after tessaiga learns a new ability?" **thought Kagome.

Shiori was ready too; she already had her sword drawn. Isao emerged from behind the front line and glided towards her. The others stared at the mysterious shinigami.

"Father? What's the meaning of this?" she asked.

"So that's Shiori's father?" pondered Emi. "She looks like him, minus the reddish eye color."

"You're right," agreed Kagome. "She does."

"These men wanted to pay their respects to you, for stopping the evil demon lords' rampage," said Isao to Shiori. "And they would like to offer gratitude to you all for getting Naraku out of their lands. They are greatly appreciative."

"Pay their respects?" she asked. "You act as though I'm some deity. I was simply doing my duty."

"But you are, my lady. You're our angel." said one of the shinigami.

"Eh?" said a flustered Shiori. "You have it all wrong, I'm not an angel; I'm part tennin. People constantly confuse tennin with angels, but they aren't the same thing."

**"Yeah, this girl's nowhere near an angel," **though Jaken rudely.

"Oh, but you are," said the shinigami. "You're our angel. You don't know how long we've waited for someone to come free us of the dark lord's reign. But you did it."

Inuyasha couldn't help but think back to when Shiori defeated Reika. This was almost like that same scene.

"Is is me, or has Shiori become some kinda evil tyrant?" he whispered to Miroku.

"You noticed it too? Oh, most definitely," he complied. "First she over through the tennin monarch, and now the shinigami monarch. I wonder who she'll conquer next."

Shiori shot them a deadly look over her shoulder. Both men silently froze.

"I think she heard us," whispered Miroku loudly, trying not to move.

"No shit!" snapped Inuyasha, he was also staying perfectly still.

Their plan worked. Shiori turned away from them and back to the shinigami. They were safe for the time being.

"For what you have done," announced the head shinigami, "We will always hold you in a high regard. You've freed us of those treacherous beings and ensured us a safe passage to nirvana. We can't thank you enough."

"They're very proud of you," said Isao putting his hand on Shiori's shoulder. "And so am I, my daughter. I couldn't be more proud. And not only because of that….but you've also accepted the truth. You finally accepted my love."

"Of course Father, would I have come this far if I hadn't?" she beamed at him.

Isao looked over at Sesshomaru. He was still silently hovering beside her.

**"And I see you've also accepted your own feelings of love," **he thought.

She couldn't even speak as she took in all of the praises.

"Shiori, there are many shinigami abilities that you can't perform, and due to you being of half blood," said Isao. "Just as there are many tennin abilities you can't perform…..but you've learned to work against your limitations. You've learned to combine both your powers together. It's possible that in the future you'll learn abilities that neither tennin, nor shinigami can perform."

"Really?"

"Of course, that depends only on you," he said.

"We've all agreed that we want you to be our new leader," said another one of the men. "We are in need of one and want you to be our queen."

"My sister's going to be queen?" marveled Emi.

"That's very kind of you," said Shiori generously. "But right now, I don't have the proper mindset to rule over such a vast land. You'll need a leader with a deep understanding of the way things work here. One that has great respect for the dead, as well as the living."

She stopped and looked at Isao, "someone who's not afraid to take great risks for the things they love, no matter how many times they've been beaten…..someone with deep wisdom. Father, you shall be king."

Everyone gasped. Was Shiori really giving up her throne to her father?

"It's true that I defeated the lords," said Shiori. "But I didn't do it alone. I had help from my companions…..I had help from souls of the dead."

She opened her palm and revealed the shikon jewel, "They even managed to take back the shard that was lodged in this world on their own. If you're going to crown me ruler, you'd have to crown them as well."

"But you were the one that brought them here," he said. "You opened the portal."

"Even so, I'm not the one who should be ruling this land. I didn't do any of this alone," she said. "Father, you told me I was the only one capable to stopping the lords. And for a long time….I believed that. But it wasn't until my companions got mixed in everything, that I realized….it just wasn't true. I never had to fight alone."

Shiori glanced over to Sesshomaru, who was already looking at her, "I had allies."

**"Is she really refusing the throne,"** thought Isao.

"Father, I really think you'd be a better fit for this place than I," she said.

"Shiori, are you absolutely sure?" he asked.

"Of course I am," she responded. "I trust you Father."

He looked at her, then back to the shinigami. Would they go for it?

"The Lady has spoken!" cried one of the voices. "The High Lord Isao shall be ruler of netherworlds, and his daughter Shiori, shall be Princess of the Netherworlds, the Angel of Darkness."

"The what?" shrieked Shiori. "That's not what I wanted!"

"So she went from being a queen to a princess all in one instant?" remarked Miroku.

"You don't have to go Shiori, you can stay here and rule over these lands?" asked Isao. "These are your lands as well now."

"I can't," she answered. "My place is in the living world. I still have one more foe to defeat…..we all do."

He nodded, "I thought you might say that. So I'll send you all on your way…..but know that you always have a place here."

"Father, no offense, but knowing I have a place in the underworld isn't exactly…..comforting." She said bleakly.

He pulled her into a hug. Shiori rested her head on her father's shoulder. She didn't know the next time she'd ever see him. Now that he was ruler of the Netherworld, he would most definitely be very busy. Shiori could feel her father's sorrow. He was truly sad to see her go. The entire time, Sesshomaru didn't say anything about what was going on. He was surprised that Shiori chose not to stay behind…..and a little bit relieved. She let go of her father and Shiori's vision started to get fuzzy. Everyone's did.

"What's going on?" asked Kagome.

"Shiori's father is sending us back to our world," said Miroku.

"Farewell my daughter," rang Isao's voice. "Farewell my princess. You've made us all very proud."

With a flash of light, the entire group was standing in a field, basing in the sunset. Shiori and Sesshomaru were standing next to each other. She looked down at the shard in her hand and walked over to Kagome.

"Take this," she said.

Kagome took the shard from Shiori and examined it. She couldn't believe they got it back from Naraku. Inuyasha was busy examining his new diamond balde

"And _now _it's over," said Shiori to Sesshomaru. "Officially this time."

"We still have Naraku to defeat," said Inuyasha. "And with my skill it should be a piece of cake! Heh!"

"Still arrogant I see," said Kagome eyeballing him.

"To do that, his heart must be destroyed," said Shiori. "Destroying his body will do nothing. It will only regenerate each time."

"Kikyo said the same thing," said Inuyasha.

**"So I was right,"** thought Shiori. **"She's still alive."**

"Come on," he said. "We might still be able to catch on to his trail. He was already severely weakened."

Kagome sighed, "I guess now he thinks he can take on anyone now."

"Now? Haven't things always been this way?" said Sango.

"Well, I must be off now," said Emi. "I'm sure everyone's worried sick about me back home. I didn't tell anyone where I was going…but then again, I guess I didn't really know where I was going anyway."

She giggled lightly.

"Good-bye my sister…er, I mean princess!" she teased.

"Please don't call me," said Shiori blandly.

Emi squeezed Shiori tightly before quickly letting go.

"Oh no, I didn't hurt you did I?" asked Shiori with concern. "I forgot about the chest wound."

Shiori glared, "It was healed, remember? And even if it wasn't, that would've been incredibly painful!"

"Oh, I'm sorry….I didn't mean to upset you. You've been kinda mad at me ever since I knocked you unconscious,"

Inuyasha and his group all face palmed. Why would she bring that up?

"You…." She said with animosity. "I forgot about that little incident! Come here!"

She tried to grab Emi, but she moved out of her reach.

"Ah, but you already got me back my knocking me unconscious…..remember?" she asked.

"Yes….but I never got a chance to break your arm!" she hollered.

"Oops, that's my cue to fly!" said Emi floating above everyone. "Good-bye all! Good luck with your quest on defeating Naraku!"

"Emi! You can run all you want, but remember…I know where you live!"

Emi giggled softly before flying off to the sacred lands.

"Wow, you really are an angel of darkness!" jeered Inuyasha.

She death glared the young half demon.

"We should head off too," said Kagome. "This has been a long tiresome adventure for all of us."

Miroku and Sango nodded in compliance. Even Kirara was worn out. She was sleeping in Sango's arms. They said their farewells to Shiori and left…..but not before Inuyasha teased the new "princess". Shiori was left with Sesshomaru and Jaken. Truth be told, she was surprised Sesshomaru was still around. She thought he would've left long ago. Shiori slowly turned to the demon lord.

"Hmph," said Jaken. "It's about time those guys left."

"Do you still feel that I abandoned you?" Shiori asked Sesshomaru

"Hmph," he responded as he started to leave her.

Jaken scampered after his master. Shiori looked away. Sesshomaru stopped and peered over his shoulder to her.

"Shiori," he called.

"Yes?"

"travel with me again, if you so choose," he said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my lord," she smiled. **"We are forever allies…."**

She followed after them.

….

Rin sat down with Ah-Un and playfully teased him with a grain of grass. She happily sang to herself as she enjoyed the warm breeze.

"Rin," Sesshomaru called out to her.

She quickly turned around and waved, "Lord Sesshomaru! Master Jaken!"

"Oh and I supposed I'm just chopped liver," said Shiori crossing her arms.

"Lady Shiori? It's you!" gasped Rin. She dropped the grain of grass and ran to her.

Rin wrapped her arms tightly around Shiori. Slowly, Shiori returned Rin's embrace. Rin was surprised. Shiori never hugged her like that before.

"I've missed you so much!" she said.

Shiori smiled, "I missed you as well, Rin."

"Really?" she asked. "You did? So are you going to travel with us again?"

She looked up at Sesshomaru, "yes, for now….for now."

* * *

><p><strong>Is this the end of our story? 0.0<strong>


	35. Freedom and a Broken Heart

**I don't own Inuyasha, only o.c characters**

* * *

><p>Shiori sat at the edge of the river and stared at her rippled reflection. She remained perfectly still on the dry river bed. She could hear nothing but her own thoughts and the coursing river. Rin and Jaken carefully watched her from behind. They couldn't figure out what she was doing. It was as if Shiori's body turned to marble.<p>

"How long is she gonna be like that?" whispered Rin. "Do you think she's feeling okay?"

"I'm not sure," Jaken responded. "Perhaps, she's contemplating suicide by drowning herself."

Rin's face filled up with horror, "Master Jaken! Why would you say such a horrible thing?"

"Well, what else could she be doing? She's been staring at that river for hours now!" he fired back. "Maybe she's thinking about it, but doesn't have the guts to do it!"

"Lady Shiori's not thinking of suicide!" Rin retorted. "She's probably just meditating or something. She's been through a lot lately."

**"Hmm, well that is true. Shiori has gone through many trials and tribulations recently," **Jaken thought.** "She even went to Hell and back. I wonder what it was like…She refuses to tell us anything about what happened there. It must be too emotional for her to think about."**

Even though she seemed fine once they all returned to the land of the living, Shiori was still very shaken up by her experience. Especially that vision she saw of Rin. The terrible image of seeing Rin mutilated was still fresh in her mind. There was no way she'd ever let that happen to the young girl—ever. Shiori made sure the young girl was always under her protection. She even refused to sleep, granted her body didn't need sleep very often.

"Ahem," Shiori quietly cleared her throat.

Jaken and Rin stopped their chattering and turned to Shiori. She was looking at them with a vague expression. Neither of them really knew what to make of it.

"Ah, it spoke!" Jaken exclaimed.

"What are you doing My Lady?" Rin curiously asked. "You haven't moved from that spot all day."

Shiori turned back to the water, "I was trying to see."

"See?" she asked. "See what?

"Images…in the water."

"Eh? Images in the water?" Jaken wondered.

She nodded, "yes, like Emi could. But I still can't do it. I guess I need more training."

"Lady Shiori, are you alright?" asked Rin as she felt her forehead. **"She feels so clammy. What's happening to her?"**

"I'm fine," She assured her. "Just…a bit tired."

Shiori suddenly looked up into the sky. She was sensing something coming their way.

"I can sense it," she said.

"What are you sensing, Lady Shiori?" asked Rin as she peered into the sky.

"Naraku,"

"What?" said a startled Rin.

"That monster is back?" asked Jaken.

Shiori shook her head slowly, "No…it's not him. The energy signal is significantly weaker….it must be Kagura."

"So it's that she-devil, then?" Jaken wondered. "Why is she always following us?"

"Why indeed," Shiori muttered under her breath.

By that time, Sesshomaru had emerged from the woods behind them. He too had picked up on Kagura's approaching presence. She was coming to meet with them again. What did she want this time? They finally saw her swoop over the river on her flying feather. Without warning, she fell from the sky and into the water. Rin jumped back to avoid being splashed; Shiori didn't budge. They watched Kagura's half naked body slowly being pulled down river. Rin desperately turned to Sesshomaru.

"Can't we help her, Lord Sesshomaru?" she pleaded. "She'll drown."

"Leave her," he said turning away. "It's none of our concern."

**"Why did she come this far, even though she was gravely injured? She must have something dire to tell us," **thought Shiori.

"Lady Shiori, don't you think we should help her?" asked Rin.

Shiori stood up, "Perhaps we should."

"Oh no you don't!" barked Jaken. "The Lord said no and that's final!"

But Rin had already dashed into the water and was desperately pulling at Kagura's arm. Jaken ran in after her to pull her away. Both of them ended up falling down and being swept up along with Kagura.

"Ah! Help us!" both of them cried.

Sesshomaru and Shiori vaguely watched as their companions drifted in the slow moving current. The current moved so slow, that Shiori easily walked beside them. Even so, the two continued to rant and scream. Sesshomaru finally decided he'd had enough of their screams and pulled them out—including Kagura.

"Oh, thank you My Lord!" Jaken thanked him once he got back to land.

Sesshomaru placed Kagura down on her stomach. Kagura was more injured than Shiori initially thought. She had an enormous hole in her back. It was so deep; they were able to see the ground on the other side. Her disheveled hair was draped over her left shoulder. Shiori was amazed that Kagura was even still alive.

"She drifted all the way in this condition?" marveled Jaken as he examined her. "She's a goner if you want my opinion."

"Is she…dead?" Rin asked.

Suddenly, the giant hole in Kagura's back began to close up.

"Huh?" Jaken recoiled back at the sight.

"Will she wake up now?" Rin asked.

"I hope so," said Jaken. "Then maybe she can put her clothes back on!"

"Jaken, why are you so offended by nudity?" Shiori asked.

"I just think women should have a certain level of decently!"

Shiori rolled her eyes, "Oh, don't be so prude. There is nothing wrong with the naked form."

Kagura's eyes shot open and she slowly sat up. Jaken and Rin marveled at the sight.

**"I'm not dead?"** thought Kagura. **"Naraku has hold of my heart, so I didn't die….hmph, serves him right!" **

She spotted Shiori, Rin, and Jaken beside her. She modestly covered up her breasts with her arm. Sesshomaru was sitting on a rock, staring off to the sidelines. He wasn't at all interested in the situation.

"You people?" Kagura wondered. She casually glanced at Shiori. "Well, I didn't expect you to be travelling with Sesshomaru again, little Miss Princess."

"….how do you know about that?" Shiori demanded.

"I have my ways and sources," she responded."So princess, do I owe you my undying gratitude for this rescue?"

"Actually, Lord Sesshomaru was the one who saved you," said Rin cheerfully.

"As an afterthought," Jaken threw in.

"Huh?" Kagura whirled around and saw Sesshomaru. "You saved me? So you have some compassion in you after all."

"How dare you say such a thing?" Jaken fussed. "You should be grateful Lord Sesshomaru even rescued you!"

Sesshomaru promptly stood up. He didn't like being called out about his "compassion".

"We're going," he stated.

"Hold on," Kagura called out. "Don't you even wanna know what happened to me?"

"Look, I have no interest in what happened to you," he answered.

"Even if I tell you I found Naraku's heart?" she shouted.

He stopped walking and turned towards her again.

**"Naraku's heart?" **wondered Shiori.

"You must've noticed that destroying Naraku's body is completely useless. In order to kill Naraku you must destroy his heart. I know where it is," she told them. "I found it."

"Don't listen to her," Jaken warned. "She may be trying to lead us into a trap. Shouldn't you already know where it is since you're Naraku's incarnation? Why do you need to find it?"

**"It's highly unlikely," **thought Shiori. **"Kagura wants Naraku dead just as much as we do. She already told me that Naraku doesn't trust her….so it makes sense that he'd hide the location of his heart from her."**

"It's up to you whether you believe me or not, but it won't hurt to hold on to this," she said flicking a green crystal at Jaken.

"What's this?" he asked.

"A demonic aura crystal," she explained. "Naraku stole a jewel named the fuyouheki that hides demonic aura. He uses it to hide the location of his heart. When the crystal stops glowing, it means you've gotten closer to the fuyouheki. That's what happened when I attacked a demon named Goryomaru's temple. I think he may be the protector of Naraku's heart because the crystal stopped glowing once I reached the crystal."

"His heart," said Shiori. "It's been hidden inside of another incarnation, right?"

"Yes," Kagura nodded. "Hakudoshi was originally a small infant that housed Naraku's heart. But he was sliced in half by a human priest. One of his halves grew to be the Hakudoshi we know now; the other half is still in infant form."

"And it's this infant that hold's not only Naraku's heart, but Hakudoshi's as well." Shiori finished. **"That explains why Hakudoshi also can't be killed either. When I fought him, I destroyed his body….but he still survived. He's more like Naraku than I thought."**

"If that's true, than Naraku must already know you're after his heart. He's smart enough to figure that much out," said Sesshomaru calmly. "It's useless for you to take further action."

"Well what about you, Sesshomaru?" she asked. "Why don't you get him?"

"Kagura, do you intend to use me?" he questioned.

"Of course," she said. "Who else can kill Naraku but someone of your caliber? No one else surpasses you in terms of skill and demonic power."

**"Gah! Such flattery! Just what is she trying to do?" **thought Jaken. He turned towards Shiori. **"What? She has nothing to say? Hmmmm, how unusual."**

Shiori wasn't even looking at Kagura anymore. She seemed to be looking through her…..looking into her soul. Sesshomaru just grunted and turned away from them.

"Thanks for all of your help today," said Kagura standing to her feet. The spider birthmark on her back was completely visible. "I'll be going now."

"Already?" asked Rin. "Didn't you want to ask for help?"

"No, it's nothing like that, I just…." said Kagura softly as she threw down one of the feathers from her hair. She stepped on and levitated above them. She stared down at Sesshomaru **"I just….wanted to see him again before I died. Just one more time….that's all." **With that, Kagura flew away. Sesshomaru stared after her for a long time before briefly turning away.

"Put on your clothes!" Jaken yelled after her. He then turned back to the others. "Lord Sesshomaru, what shall we do with this crystal?"

"I'll leave it to you," he simply said.

"Huh? Oh but my lord, that puts me in such a bind!" Jaken whined.

"You should hang on to it Master Jaken," said Rin. "That lady didn't seem like she was trying to trick us this time. In fact, I'll bet she was secretly in love with Lord Sesshomaru."

"What? Why would you say such a silly thing?" he scolded.

"She praised him. Don't you remember that?" She happily asked.

"I don't believe that," said Jaken. "Shiori, you've been awfully quiet, what do you think?"

"I think you should hang onto it," she said. "It could prove to be useful in the future"

"No, I meant, what do you think about this child's silly comment? About Kagura being in love with Sesshomaru, it's absolutely ridiculous right?" he asked.

Shiori looked away, "Not at all…"

She walked ahead of them all. Sesshomaru glanced at her as she slowly passed by him. Her head was down and her long dark hair swung in front of her face. Was she trying to hide her face from him? Rin quickly ran after her.

**"Eh….is it me or am I sensing some sort of tension on the horizon?" **Jaken thought while walking with Sesshomaru. Shiori and Rin were further ahead of them.

**"I felt something from him," **thought Shiori. **"After Kagura left, Lord Sesshomaru watched her leave….and I got a strange feeling from him. Could it be that her feelings for him…are mutual?"**

Shiori had already acknowledged her own feelings for Sesshomaru back in the Netherworld. But she hadn't yet said them out loud. Although his heart wasn't as cold as it once was, she knew he'd never return her feelings; that much she wasn't expecting. However, when he came to retrieve her from the netherworld….she couldn't help but think that….maybe, just maybe, he felt the same way. But when she was with him, she never felt anything from him. However, she just sensed a stir of emotion from Sesshomaru…..but it wasn't because of her, it was because of Kagura.

She looked back at Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye. Her face was still concealed by her hair. He was vaguely looking straight ahead, also appearing to be in deep thought. She figured he was thinking of Naraku's heart. Shiori turned back around and realized she'd been caught.

"I saw that," said Rin slyly.

"Psh, you saw nothing," Shiori dismissed.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Rin proclaimed.

"Shhh," Shiori hushed the girl. Was she trying to alert Sesshomaru? He wasn't that far behind them. "Rin, lower your voice. You knew what?"

"I knew that you liked Lord Sesshomaru," Rin whispered. "I was right."

"I do not!" she whispered back.

Rin smiled, "then, you love him?"

Shiori could do nothing but stare at Rin. She was absolutely stunned!

"Ooh!" Rin silently squealed. "At first I thought you just had crush on him. But it turns out you're in love with him."

"Alright fine," said Shiori faintly. She was warily looking over her shoulder to make sure Sesshomaru wasn't listening. He was still wrapped up in his own thoughts. "I'm in love with him. There…are you absolutely satisfied now?"

Rin could barely contain her excitement. Her little face turned bright pink as the biggest grin spread across her face.

"Listen to me, child," Shiori said carefully. "You cannot tell anybody about this. Is that understood?"

"But Lady Shiori, I think you should tell Lord Sesshomaru!" she dreamily said.

"And I think you've been in the sun too long," Shiori answered. "There's no way I'm telling him something like that. Not now, not ever…..not even if my life depended on it."

"Then how are you guys going to get married and live happily ever after?"

"We're not getting married,"

"But that's what people do when they're in love," Rin explained.

**"This girl is…..absolutely delusional!" **thought Shiori as she face balmed.

"They get married and have children and live together happily," Rin swooned.

"Rin, that'll never happen," said Shiori.

"Yes it will! He loves you too," said Rin. "I know he does!"

"No he doesn't," Shiori somberly responded. **"I would be able to sense his feelings if he did."**

"Yes he does, or else he wouldn't come to save you all the time," Rin assured. "He went to the Netherworld just to save you, didn't he?"

**"He did go out of his way to save me,"** thought Shiori. **"Jaken even said they were on Naraku's trail, but stopped completely when he caught my scent. Lord Sesshomaru even rescued me from Hisoka's grasp. And he even attempted to rescue me from Hell…..yet, I've never felt any strong emotion from him. Not like what he felt for Kagura. Perhaps he'll never think of me as anything more than an ally…..." **

Shiori felt Rin grabbed onto her hand. She looked down into her large brown eyes. They were flickering with concern.

"Please stop looking so sad," Rin pleaded. "I don't like seeing you this way."

Shiori smiled, "I'll be fine. Don't concern yourself with me."

"Are you sad because that other lady is also in love with him?" Rin asked.

Shiori stared in shock, **"Why must she always ask all the wrong questions?"**

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" Jaken asked.

Shiori and Rin spun to see Jaken beside them.

"Nothing important," Shiori lied.

"Nope, nothing at all," said Rin slyly.

"Nonsense!" shouted Jaken. "You were whispering about something! Now, out with it!"

"Sorry Master Jaken but it's a secret," Rin laughed. "We can't tell you."

Jaken frowned, "Lord Sesshomaru! They're up to something! Please, make them explain what they were talking about!"

Sesshomaru glared at his group before looking away again.

"But…Lord Sesshomaru! Don't you want to know what they were talking about?"

"Not particularly," he answered.

Shiori grinned, "And there you have it, green one. So drop it."

Jaken folded his arms and grumbled under his breath. Shiori and Rin laughed at Jaken's pained expression.

"But I still think you should tell him," Rin whispered.

"And I still think we need to get you out of the sun," Shiori answered.

…Many days later…..

Shiori, Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un were walking through a mountain passageway. Sesshomaru had gone on his own the day before.

"Shiori! The aura of the demonic crystal is weakening," he informed her. "Naraku's heart must be nearby!"

She stopped walking and peered around. She couldn't sense anything. Kagura's words were true. The heart was concealing its demonic aura with a special stone. Rin looked up above them.

"Oh, there's a cave up ahead!" said Rin, pointing the way.

"Stand back," said Shiori as she drew her sword.

She swung her sword. A ball of energy emitted from the blade and destroyed the cave. Pieces of rocks flew everywhere and a cloud of smoke lingered in the air. When the smoke cleared, a monstrous demon emerged.

It had a large scaly body, with a giant arm made of tree roots. He leered down on them all. Rin gasped in fear and ducked down.

"Eh…what is that thing?" asked Jaken.

"Is that Naraku's heart," Rin wondered.

"Shiori, I didn't expect you do be away from Sesshomaru," it sneered.

"You say my name so casually, yet I've neither met you." Shiori scolded it. "That happens to be a huge pet peeve of mine."

"Oh?" he said with a smirk. "I meant to properly introduce myself, before you destroyed my hiding spot."

"And did you mean to ambush me as well?" she questioned.

"It seems I've been found out in more ways than one. My name is Moryomaru," said the creature.

"Well, Moryomaru….you must be destroyed," she lunged forward.

She struck the monster with her sword, but it didn't even leave a mark. Shiori attacked again, but she couldn't harm the creature.

"Is something wrong Shiori?" he taunted. "You seem a bit distressed by something. Are you upset that you can't break through my shell?"

"Hell wrath!" she cried.

Shiori swung her sword and sent a surge of energy at Moryomaru. But he didn't even try to dodge, instead he embraced the energy. Shiori watched in horror as he absorbed her demonic power.

"What?" she baffled. **"This fiend is absorbing my power."**

"You cannot defeat me, girl. Your demonic power only makes me stronger," he bellowed. "And now, let's see how you like being on the receiving end!"

He fired at her with the stolen demonic power. Shiori quickly jumped out of the way of the incoming attacks. Energy blast exploded all around them.

"So, where's Sesshomaru?" he questioned her.

"How should I know?" Shiori scoffed. "It's really none of your concern anyway."

"It seems to be a concern of yours," he jeered.

Shiori tried to attack him directly, but failed once again.

**"Why can't I break through his shell?" **she thought. **"What content is it made of?"**

Moryomaru laughed at her efforts and tried to capture her in his tentacles. But she escaped his grasp and slide under him. He then whipped around a tentacle and knocked Shiori off to the side. He slammed down another tentacle at her, but she rolled out of the way. She jumped back to her feet and fired a diamond purification beam at Moryomaru. The beam struck him in his right shoulder.

**"Huh? He's in pain? I can feel it….it's very faint but he felt pain from that attack. Could it be that his shoulder is his weak point?"**

She jumped to attack his shoulder again, but this time she was caught. She struggled to escape the vermin. Suddenly a surged of energy hit him from behind. Moryomaru turned around to see Sesshomaru coming towards them. He calmly assessed the situation.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken gleefully cried.

**"Why must I always bail her out of a reckless situation," **Sesshomaru thought.

"Inuyasha's brother, huh?" said the beast.

"I've never considered that half demon to be my brother," snapped Sesshomaru. "But if you possess that knowledge than you must be Naraku's heart."

"It's possible that I'm that varmint's heart," Moryomaru sneered.

"Shiori," Sesshomaru demanded. "Stand down."

"He absorbs demonic energy," she said. "Your attacks will only greatly increase his power.. He didn't absorb my spiritual energy during my last attack, only my demonic energy But I might be able to stop him with my spiritual power."

"Ha!" laughed Moryomaru. "You really think so?"

Moryamaru fired more beams at Shiori, but Sesshomaru stepped in and blocked the attacks. He fired another wave of energy at the creature.

"You still haven't learned have you?" he jeered.

"I told you to stay down," Sesshomaru snapped. "Stop causing me trouble."

"And you do have a better idea on how to deal with this scoundrel, My Lord?" she bleakly asked. "He'll only absorb your demonic power every time you attack him."

**"Eh? This is no time for them to argue!" **Jaken thought.

Moryomaru tried to crush the pair with his giant tree roots. But they escaped him. Shiori shot another purification beam at the mongrel; he took a direct blow from her. She held up her energy beam as he began sliding back. Her powers still weren't enough to penetrate his shell.

**"Nothing's working?" **she thought.

Just then, Moryomaru rushed forward and seized Shiori in his roots. She fought to free herself.

"Oh no!" cried Rin. "He's got Lady Shiori!"

"Resistance is absolutely futile," said Moryomaru. "I shall absorb you into my body."

"Why? " She calmly asked him.

"Why?" he was a little put off by her question. "Why? To absorb your demonic aura of course. The power to create portals to the Netherworld is very useful. Think of all the creatures I could absorb."

**"Why must I always bail her out of a reckless situation?" **Sesshomaru pointed his blade at the hideous creature, "Put her down."

"Oh, you don't like me touching your precious mate do you?" he mocked.

Moryomaru brought Shiori closer to him; she slowly anticipated her next move. Sesshomaru leapt forward and attacked the monster's body. But he had the same problem as Shiori. He couldn't get past that shell. It was much too hard. Moryomaru fired Sesshomaru's power back at him, causing him to carefully dodge the pursuits. The entire time, the creature still had Shiori in his grips.

**"What is she doing?"** thought Sesshomaru. **"She could easily break out of his grip. So why hasn't she done anything yet."**

"Sesshomaru, you can't stop me!" it taunted. "I will have this girl's demonic power, as well as your own."

**"If I can't attack him from the outside," **thought Shiori. **"Then maybe I can attack him from within…..Come on Moryomaru, just a bit further."**

Moryomaru started bringing Shiori closer and closer to his body. Kuno and Rin's eyes were widened with horror. She was about to be absorbed into his body. It was then that Sesshomaru caught the scent of blood and miasma in the wind. Shiori could sense a familiar demonic aura.

**"Something's wrong…."** She thought. **"Something's very wrong…Kagura."**

"Oh, did that stupid woman die?" taunted Moryomaru. "It seems she died all over something as trivial as her freedom. "

Shiori could sense that Sesshomaru was suddenly deeply angered. Was it because of Kagura?

"If she hadn't betrayed me she may have been able to live a little longer," he continued to mock. "But now it seems she died in vain."

Sesshomaru was slowly starting to lose his composure. Shiori could definitely feel it. His emotions were….spiraling. He rushed up and lashed at Moryomaru's shoulder over and over again. His sword made a loud clanking sound with each strike.

"You're angry now aren't you?" questioned the beast. "I can feel your emotions through your blade. So then, that woman was the one you really cared about? It appears I had it all wrong. I thought that this was the one you loved."

Shiori couldn't even look into Sesshomaru's eyes. Hearing that said out loud, especially by an enemy, was devastating. Sesshomaru could see the pain in her eyes.

"Then I suppose you won't mind if I absorb her!"

Just as Shiori was about to be absorbed, a pulsation surged through Sesshomaru's body.

"Die!" he whispered.

He took his sword and jabbed it at Moryomaru's shoulder with such force, it made the monster cringed. Shiori could see a bright light emitting from the spot. Sesshomaru had pumped in so much of his demonic energy into the sword, it was starting to crack.

**"No, he's about to reach the jewel shard in my shoulder," **Moryomaru thought.

At that moment, tokijin's blade snapped in half. Moryomaru quickly let go of Shiori and flew off in a swirl of miasma. Sesshomaru threw the broken blade behind.

"Are you injured?" he asked Shiori.

"No," she answered.

Sesshomaru turned away from her and flew off into the sky.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she yelled. "What about your sword?"

"I feel no attachment to a broken sword," he called over his shoulder. "I'll simply need to find a replacement."

"Where's he going now?" Jaken asked.

"I know where he's going," said Shiori floating up. "I'll be right back. Jaken, protect Rin with your life!"

Jaken gulped.

"**I just hope I'm not too late. Kagura—hold on! I'll save you...I'll do it for Lord Sesshomaru."**

…..

Kagura wondered in pain; she had a huge miasma wound in her chest. Naraku discovered she was trying to betray him for her freedom. He found Kagura and gave her back her heart. But before she could enjoy it, he attacked her and pumped miasma into her body. After which, he let her go free. Naraku mocked her, knowing she didn't have much longer to enjoy her freedom. Now Kagura was all alone in a meadow.

**"My heart," **she thought while enjoying its sound. **"It's beating…."**

She tearfully smiled to herself. And sunk down to her knees**. "Will it really end this way? With me all alone? There's no one else around…..is this the freedom I sought?"**

Just as she was about to black out, she saw Sesshomaru. He was towering over her. She gasped. Was she hallucinating? Was he really there?

"I followed the scent of blood and miasma," he said casually.

"Oh, I see," she sounded a little sad. "You thought I was Naraku. Are you disappointed it was just me?"

"I knew it was you," he said.

She looked up at him, **"So…he came knowing it was me."**

He pulled out tenseiga, but stopped, "Even tenseiga can't save you now."

"Maybe I can," said a voice from behind him.

Shiori quietly walked up next to Sesshomaru. Kagura looked to her in surprise.

"Shiori, you mean you'd try to save me?" she asked. "Even after everything I've done to you?"

She knelt down in front of the dying woman, "you really haven't done anything to me…"

Kagura smiled sadly at the girl.

"I'm afraid it's too late for me," she said. "The miasma is too far gone."

"At least let me try," said Shiori.

"There's nothing you can do for me," answered Kagura, as she shook her head. "But, I appreciate it."

Shiori sadly looked down; there really wasn't anything else she could do.

"I think I understand it now," said Kagura. "I understand why you come here all the time."

"Huh," said Shiori looking up. **"I hadn't even noticed it before…..this place….it's my meadow."**

"It's so calm and peaceful here," Kagura looked her in the eye, "it feels free….."

The wind around them began to pick up. Flower petals began swirling in the air. Kagura's life was just about over.

Sesshomaru stepped closer, "are you going?"

"Yeah," Kagura said. "It's enough…."

Shiori closed her eyes and began praying over Kagura's soul. She smiled at both of them as miasma swelled out of her wounds. As the miasma dissolved away her body, she held on to one last thought.

**"I saw you…one last time,"** thought Kagura as fell backwards and dissolved into the wind.

The swirl of miasma had also disappeared. Shiori felt the wind die down around her—Kagura was gone. She sadly looked down at the empty spot in front of her.

"I couldn't even save her," said a somber Shiori. "I can't come here ever again. I can't return to this place."

Sesshomaru watched her rise in complete silence.

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. If I'd only gotten here sooner," she turned to face him. Her eyes were flickering in sorrow. "I know she was important to you…."

He was about to say something to her, but stopped when he sensed Inuyasha. He and his crew showed up behind them. They'd already realized what just happened.

"Wait," Inuyasha called. "Did Kagura suffer?"

Sesshomaru looked up to the sky, "She was smiling."

Inuyasha noticed the tortured expression on Shiori's face. She quietly rose to her feet and stared up into the sky. Inuyasha stood by her side.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," she said while sadly watching Sesshomaru. "Just….a bit tired."


	36. Poor Unfortunate Souls

**I don't own Inuyasha, only my o.c characters**

* * *

><p>"Lady Shiori!" called Rin. "Look at this flower I picked."<p>

Shiori sat on a high tree branch. Her back was away from Rin and her head was rested against the tree trunk. Rin was at the base of the tree, calling out to Shiori.

"I'm sure it's beautiful," Shiori softly responded. She wouldn't even look.

Rin frowned, "I wish I could cheer her up. I've never seen her so sad before."

"Neither have I," Jaken commented. "Is it me or has she been a whirlwind of emotion lately? It's hard to believe there was a time when she didn't show any emotion at all."

**"It must have something to do with Kagura and Lord Sesshomaru," **Rin thought.

Sesshomaru appeared behind them and looked up at Shiori. He sat down at the base of the tree and closed his eyes. Jaken and Rin carefully watched him.

**"Oh no, what's about to happen now?" **Jaken thought.

"Why didn't you break free of Moryomaru's grasp?" Sesshomaru asked Shiori.

She didn't respond, so he continued, "Were you trying to let him absorb you?"

"I was hoping to destroy him from the inside," she answered.

"And what if you weren't able to do that?"

Shiori swung her legs as she looked up into the sky, "It was a risk I was willing to take."

"You were willing to risk your own life?"

"If that's what it takes to keep everyone safe," she responded. "I don't care about the risks. If the opportunity is there, I'm going to take it."

"I won't have any more of your risks," he said casually. "Or your reckless behavior."

"Oh, you won't? Is this an attempt to discipline me?"

Shiori jumped down from the branch and landed in front of Sesshomaru. He didn't even flinch at the sudden movement. He only glanced at her casually.

"What about you and your own recklessness?" she questioned. "Didn't the same thing almost happen to you? Weren't you nearly absorbed by Naraku?"

"That was an entirely different situation," he said.

"And just how was that?" she casually demanded. "Can you please explain that to me?"

"Because," he explained. "It's almost over. This battle won't last much longer. I can't afford to have you messing up."

"So now all of the sudden I've become a huge burden to you?" she questioned. "Am I nothing but a throne in your side?"

He looked away from her and remained silent. Jaken and Rin could feel the heavy tension in the air between the two. It was extremely uncomfortable.

"If that's how you feel, then why you do even bother rescuing me?" she quietly asked him. "Why not just leave me to die?"

His gaze sharply turned to her, "enough."

"Maybe I should've just died along with Kagura," she fussed.

"Shiori….." he firmly said. "I said that's enough."

"Or better yet, maybe I should've just stayed in the depths of Hell…for all eternity," she continued, "never to see you again."

Suddenly, Shiori felt anger rising inside of Sesshomaru's heart. He shot up and latched onto her shoulder. His golden eyes were filled to the brim with anger. Rin was afraid that Sesshomaru would kill Shiori.

"Don't ever say anything like that again," he snapped tightening his grip on her shoulder.

She carefully examined him, "To which part are you referring?"

His anger subsided as he stared into her troubled eyes. Shiori could feel him calming down….and then—nothing! She couldn't feel any more emotion from him. It was as though he were concealing them from her. But why, was there something she wasn't supposed to know? Sesshomaru loosened his grip on Shiori, but he didn't let go.

"Which part?" she repeated.

Just as he was about to answer, a bolt of lightning struck the ground. Both of them turned to see a swirl of dust and dirt surrounding the spot where the bolt hit. Once it had all went away, Toutousai and his demon cow were revealed.

"Master Toutousai?" said Shiori.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru demanded. "We were in the middle of something."

"Er…I didn't mean to interrupt anything," said Toutousai scratching his head.

"It doesn't even matter anymore, Master Toutousai," said Shiori.

"We're not finished yet," said Sesshomaru sharply.

"Oh, but we are My Lord," she retorted. "We're finished."

"Did they just break up?" Rin whispered to Jaken.

"You stupid girl!" he scolded. "In order for them to break up, they'd have to be together!"

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru demanded. He was in a very sour mood.

"I heard your sword was destroyed in battle," he answered.

Sesshomaru flexed his hand, "Even without a weapon, I can still destroy you with my claws."

Toutousai narrowed his eyes, "I thought you might say something like that. However, I was still compelled to come here. Tenseiga called me."

"Tenseiga did?"

"Don't pretend like you didn't notice. It's been making a lot of noise lately, hasn't it?" Toutousai asked.

Sesshomaru glanced down at the sword by his hip.

"It appears your heart now has what it was lacking," Toutousai continued. "It has reacted to a change in your heart. Most likely the sorrow and anger for another's sake.

**"Rage and sorrow for another's sake?" **thought Shiori.

"Give me tenseiga," Toutousai demanded. "The time has come to forge it into a weapon."

"A weapon?" Shiori gasped.

Toutousai nodded, "This was all a part of the Great Dog Demon's plan."

Shiori turned to leave.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know…." She answered. "Some place you aren't."

He glared after the girl as she silently walked away.

"Let her go," said Toutousai, "I have a feeling she's not gonna like tenseiga's newfound ability."

"And why do you say that?" asked Sesshomaru.

"You'll see," answered Toutousai. "Now come."

…

Shiori wandered somberly through the night. Her thoughts were raging at a thousand miles per minute. The more she tried to clear her mind, the more cluttered it became. She didn't know what to do. She thought of going home and finding Emi, but there was too much going on. Returning home at a turbulent time like this was out of the question.

She stopped walking when she felt movement behind the trees. She was definitely picking up on two presences—unworldly ones. Spirits, perhaps? She examined the area carefully, before trudging on. Shiori patiently waited for the presences to make themselves known. Finally, two young girls floated out in front of her. Shiori casually stared at the pair.

**"These children….they're shikigami. I've never seen shikigami with such human forms before," **

"Princess," said one of the girls. "Why are you so far away from what matters most to you?"

The twin girls giggled, before gliding down the path. Shiori calmly watched them.

**"I see, I'm to follow them," **she thought while walking forward. **"Why would they address me by that ghastly title? And just who created them?"**

She eventually realized the shikigami were flying out of view. Shiori raced after the girls as they zipped throughout the forest. They were fast. Shiori quickly leaped from tree branch to tree branch in order to keep up with them.

**"Where are they leading me to?" **

Shiori came to a screeching halt when she could no longer sense the presences. It was as if they'd vanished into thin air. Shiori found herself in the middle of a river valley. She was alone—where were the shikigami? And why had they led her there of all places? A warm breeze gently blew Shiori's hair into her face; she angrily tied it up into a ponytail. Shiori sharply turned behind her—someone was coming.

**"Strange, this presence feels familiar. I know who it is, yet the soul feels alien to me."**

Kikyo slowly came into view. Behind her, were the two shikigami children? It seemed that she was the one who created them. Shiori glanced at Kikyo…something was different about the priestess. She could no longer hear the crying souls of the dead. She now possessed just one soul…but it was no ordinary soul. This soul was completely purified.

"I was beginning to think we'd never cross paths again," said Kikyo lightly.

"I was about to say the same thing to you, priestess," said Shiori.

She nodded, "I've been in hiding ever since our experience at Mount Hakurei. I needed time to recover from Naraku's miasma wounds."

"How are you feeling now?"

"A lot better now that I have extracted Midoriko's soul," said Kikyo quietly.

"Midoriko? The priestess who created the shikon jewel?" asked Shiori. **"So that's the purified soul I sensed inside of Kikyo. It was Midoriko's soul."**

"The very same," Kikyo nodded.

**"Part of Midoriko's soul was most likely still lingering around in this world. The rest must be inside of the shikon jewel," **thought Shiori while staring at Kikyo.

"Midoriko and I are now working together to complete the shikon jewel. There are only 3 shards remaining….and they must be kept purified. If I can purify the shikon jewel along with Naraku, then I'll be able to kill him. All he must do is touch the purified jewel."

"And that will be all?"

Kikyo looked up into the nighttime, "that should be all."

"Are you sure you can last that long on one soul? I understand it's an exceptionally powerful soul, but can you really manage with just one?" asked Shiori.

"I only need it long enough for me to kill Naraku," she said. "After which…..I'll revert back to ashes and grave yard soil. My clay body can take no more."

"You can't be serious," Shiori scolded. "You can't be so willingly to accept your death like this. You're a dead priestess that lives on the souls of the dead. Kikyo, you're guaranteed a spot in Hell."

She nodded, "It's a fate I've always been aware of. No matter how much good I try to do…..that fact still remains. I steal lost souls for my own means. After my business here is finished, I will go to Hell. It's what I deserve."

"Yes, the thought of you using dead souls, kills me deeply on the inside. But I don't believe you deserve to be damned. There must be something else you can do to repent. You can't die now,"

Kikyo lowered her head somberly. Shiori turned away from the priestess and looked at the twinkling stars.

"Have you spoken with my father lately?" she questioned.

"Yes," said Kikyo lightly. "He's told me everything."

Shiori looked over her shoulder, "then you know about my descent into Hell?"

"Yes,"

"You have no idea what that place is like," said Shiori darkly. "You have no idea what kind of torture I went through. I still have terrible visions about it," Shiori continued. "I can't keep them out of my mind."

"Is that why you came to me?" asked Kikyo. "Because you needed someone to confide in?"

"Came to you?" said a confused Shiori. "You were the one who led me here."

"I led you here because you were searching for me. You would not have been able to see my shinigami if that weren't the case," said Kikyo. "You wanted someone to talk to, did you not?"

Shiori turned back around, **"Did I?"**

"There's something you need to get off your chest," said Kikyo standing next to her. "Something is weighing a toll on your soul. Tell me."

The pale moonlight bounced off Shiori's dark hair, giving her a tennin-like appearance. She closed her eyes as another warm breeze brushed across her face. She opened her eyes again and stared across the river valley.

"I finally have everything I was seeking," she said. "I have Father's love and support, I discovered the mystery of my origins, I've finally become accepted by the tennin society, I've become stronger, I even rescued my Father from Hell. Yet, it's not enough."

Kikyo somberly watched Shiori as she continued, "I tried to pretend like everything was fine…..but in actuality, I'm still not over the experience. Every time I close my eyes, I still feel like I'm being tortured. I still see the mutilated bodies of my companions."

"Shiori…." Kikyo sadly whispered.

"I'm afraid those visions will come true. I'm afraid that whenever that the next time I see someone, it'll be for the last time. I don't want that to happen," she said frantically. Shiori looked sharply at Kikyo. "I don't want….anyone else to die."

"Anyone else? Who's died so far?"

"Naraku discovered Kagura had betrayed him, and so he killed her," she answered. "I wasn't even able to save her. Maybe if I had….Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't….."

Shiori abruptly stopped talking.

"He wouldn't what?" Kikyo asked encouraging.

"He wouldn't be so upset with me…"

"You don't really believe that do you?" asked Kikyo. "Do you feel hate emitting from him?"

Shiori shook her head, "Other than anger, I can't feel anything emotion from him—at least not for me. I felt a surge in his heart when he rescued Kagura. I felt that same feeling when she later died. But he doesn't feel anything for me…."

"Do you think it's possible that he's closed his emotions off to you?" asked Kikyo, walking beside Shiori. The two of them were slowly walking along the river bank.

"I can't imagine why he'd do that," she answered.

"He must not want you to sense his feelings," said Kikyo. "Feelings…for you."

**"What is with humans and their delusional ideals?" **thought Shiori. "There was a time when I believed that to be true. It was when he saved me from one of the Lords of the Netherworld. Lord Sesshomaru even allowed me to fight by his side. I thought…..I thought there might be a possibility."

She stared at the fluttering fire flies ahead of her, "but I see now that I was a fool. I'm just a burden to him. The woman he cared for died right in front of him…and I was unable to save her. I could do nothing but watch."

Kikyo quietly listened to the sad girl in front of her. Shiori had never poured out that much of her emotion to anyone. For years, she kept everything concealed. In truth, she couldn't bear the thought of Sesshomaru hating her for any reason.

"You shouldn't be so naive about these things, Shiori," said Kikyo softly. "There's a reason he came to your aid. And it's not just because you're a common ally to him. I'm sure he feels the same way. He gets upset whenever you do something outrageous, because he cares for you. He doesn't think of you as a burden; he values you. You're a strong person, Shiori."

"Hmph, strong person?" Shiori said with strain. "I'm at my wits end. Kikyo, I can't take anymore of this. I'm not strong. I never would've beaten the last underworld lord without Lord Sesshomaru. I never would've escaped Hell if it weren't for Grandmother's light. Don't you see? My strength….has been exaggerated. Sometimes, I wish I was back in the tennin world without a care in the world."

"Despite every hardship you've been through," said Kikyo, placing a hand on Shiori's shoulder. "You still prevailed. You could've easily given up, but you didn't. It's only natural for a person to feel the way you do now. You feel lost and distressed; you fear for the life of your companions. It shows you that you really care about them. Your life has new meaning behind it."

"I don't know," whispered Shiori. "I just don't know."

They suddenly caught on to a presence lingering nearby. Both of them turned around to see who was coming. Kohaku emerged from the thickets and walked towards them. He slowly knelt down in front of Kikyo. He gave Shiori a weird look. He wasn't expecting her to be with Kikyo. Shiori returned his odd expression.

**"Why does this kid keep showing up in my life?" **Shiori thought. Why was he away from Naraku?

"You are…." Kikyo trailed off.

"I want you to use my shard," said Kohaku.

"Yes, I realized you were following my trail," said Kikyo nodding. "Do you know what it means? What will happen when I use your shard?"

"I'm prepared to give my life," Kohaku answered.

"Do you not fear death?"

Kohaku looked up to Kikyo, "I do not."

**"He's speaking the truth," **Shiori thought. **"He truly doesn't fear death. Could living really be such an ominous task for him? It would seem that Kikyo and I aren't the only ones willing to give up our lives."**

Kikyo also noticed the pain in his eyes. Why was he so willing to allow the use of his shard? Kikyo could see the jewel shard in his neck. Kohaku's very life was bound by it. If it were removed, he would die. And for this very reason, Kikyo was hesitant to gather up the remaining shards. She knew there was someone out there whose life was bound by a shard. That person was Kohaku. But now, she was running out of options. It seemed as though she'd need to take his shard anyway.

**"If we had met in a different way, I could heal this boy's wounded soul," **Kikyo thought. **"And allowed him to keep living. If only it were something that I could do now. I'm sorry….Kohaku."**

Shiori suddenly felt the sorrow in Kikyo's heart surge, **"She's going to use his shard…..even though it deeply pains her." **

She rose to her feet and looked back up to the sky. Kikyo looked to her with a troubled expression.

"You're leaving now, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I should be heading back now," said Shiori. "I shouldn't have run off in anger in the first place."

Kikyo stood up, "Take care of yourself, and remember what I've said."

"And you remember what I said as well," said Shiori. "Please, don't do anything dangerous Kikyo."

**"I'm afraid I won't be able to honor that request," **she thought. **"I'm afraid I don't have much longer."**

Shiori soundly floated up the river and out of the valley. Kikyo watched her disappear along the horizon before turning back to Kohaku. He was still knelt down in front of her. She stood up and began walking away. Kohaku followed after her.

….

Rin was fast asleep against a tree. Jaken was promptly snoring beside her. Sesshomaru stood with his back away from them and stared out into a clearing. It was just after dawn when Shiori finally returned back to her group. She quietly walked up behind Sesshomaru. He didn't turn around or even acknowledge her presence. Shiori didn't quite know what to say.

"Are you waiting for the sun to rise?" she asked. "Take it from me, it's nothing special."

"Hmph," he grunted.

**"He's still mad at me," **she sighed.

"I didn't think you'd come back this time," he said coldly.

"I can't imagine why," she said looking off to the side. "I just needed to clear my head."

"And talking with a dead priestess and subordinate of Naraku was the best way to do that?" he questioned. He could smell Kikyo and Kohaku's scents on Shiori.

"Why must you be such a dog?" she asked. She was little annoyed by his "intrusion".

"Why must you be so rash?" he shot back.

She sighed, "Look, I didn't come back here to argue with you, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Then why did you come back?"

"Because I want to be with you," she said softly.

Sesshomaru turned around and looked at her sideways. Shiori blinked, unsure of why she was receiving such a strange look. Her eyes widened when she realized the innocence of her statement.

"With all of you," she said, adding on to her thought.

His expression didn't change, if anything, it intensified. Shiori shyly looked at the demon lord before turning away. What had she just done? Did she just indirectly confess her feelings to him? She peeped at him out of the corner of her eye—he was still staring at her! But his expression was slightly different this time. He looked more….at peace.

**"I understand now," **thought Sesshomaru. **"Suddenly, everything makes sense, why didn't I see it before."**

"Uh, My Lord? Did Toutousai reform Tenseiga into a weapon for you?" she asked. She was hoping to divert the attention away from herself.

Sesshomaru glanced down at his sword, "Tenseiga's transformation is finished."

"So then, you can use it as a weapon?" she asked. "How interesting. Have you tried it out yet?"

He nodded once, "yes, but I must learn more about its power. Father never told me about this side of Tenseiga before. I've never seen him use this ability."

"What kind of ability is it?" she curiously asked. She moved in close and looked at it as well.

Sesshomaru withdrew his sword from his sheath and walked to tree. He held out his blade and swiftly swung at the tree. When he was finished, he slid the sword back in its sheath and turned back to Shiori. Suddenly the tree was split in half as part of it was sucked up into a crescent shaped hole. Shiori calmly watched the entire scene. Sesshomaru didn't know what to make of her calm demeanor. He thought she'd have more of a reaction. The crescent hole closed up, leaving nothing behind but a battered tree behind.

"Such dark demonic power" she said. "The only time I've ever felt anything like that….was in the Netherworld."

"This technique is called the meido zangetshua," he explained. "It has the ability to send a foe directly into Hell itself."

She didn't speak for a long time. She just kept staring at the battered tree.

**"Why won't she speak? Is she weary of the attack?" **He thought. **"Or does she approve of it?"**

"You said something about learning more about this technique?" she asked. "How do you plan to do that?"

"I'm going to find someone with clarification," he said.

"Who?"

"My Mother of course," he said bleakly.

"Your mother is still alive?" she said with shock.

He glared at her, "yes, why wouldn't she be?"

"Because….you never talk about her," she said avoiding his glaze. "The entire 50 years that we've known each other, not once have you brought her up in conversation."

"Yes….for good reason," he said coolly. "But before I track her down, I need to find Moryomaru. He and I have a score to settle."

He turned to walk back towards Rin and Jaken.

"Shiori," called Sesshomaru over his shoulder.

"Yes, My Lord?" she asked.

"Your hair is tied up. Did you do that because you were mad at me?" Sesshomaru inquired.

Shiori turned a slight shade of red and folded her arms.

"My decisions on styling my hair have nothing to do with you," she defiantly said.

**"Yes, everything is finally clear," **he thought as he left her. He had a peaceful expression on his face.

Shiori was grateful that Sesshomaru wasn't angry with her anymore. But there was no guarantee that she wouldn't do something crazy and rash. With the final battle on the horizon, it seemed that everyone was cracking under pressure—she included.

She thought over all of the events from the following day. She thought about her meeting with Kikyo, and the topics they discussed. Shiori could only hope that Kikyo didn't try anything dangerous. She thought about Sesshomaru and the harboring feelings she had for him. She even thought about Kagura and how she was unable to prevent her death.

**"I'm not too fond of Lord Sesshomaru's new attack,"** she thought.** "But maybe it'll be powerful enough to stop Naraku….and no one else will have to die. Then, when this battle is finally over….when Naraku's finally dead…..maybe I'll confess to him my true feelings. Maybe, I'll finally be strong enough to muster up that strength."**


	37. Spiritual vs Demonic Energy

**I don't own anything but my o.c characters**

* * *

><p>"His scent has vanished," announced Sesshomaru while staring into the wind.<p>

"uh….scent? Who's scent?" asked Jaken looking in the same direction.

Sesshomaru lowered his head, "Moryomaru's…"

"That demon that cases Naraku's heart?" Jaken wondered. "I wonder what could've happened to him. Do you think he's been slain? Wouldn't that mean that Naraku is also dead?"

"It means Naraku absorbed him back into his body," he answered.

"Gee, I wonder why," said Jaken. "Perhaps that vermin lived in fear of someone killing his heart."

**"Not likely," **thought Sesshomaru. **"This was all a part of Naraku's plan. He purposely released his heart, knowing it would have a desire to grow stronger. He must've patiently waited as it absorbed demon, after demon—increasing its strength. Penetrating Naraku's body will be much harder now that he has Moryomaru's added power."**

Sesshomaru turned around and headed back into the forest. Jaken scampered after him, tripping along the way. Sesshomaru was disappointed that he lost his chance to destroy Naraku's heart. He was hoping to use his new technique against it. Sesshomaru would just have to settle with destroying Naraku on his own.

**"I need to locate her…." **He thought. **"Though I'm reluctant to meet with her, she's the only one with the information I need on the meido zangetshua."**

…**..**

Rin was searching the ground for some wild mushrooms. She desperately looked through the grass, but couldn't find any. Feeling defeated, Rin sunk to the ground in self-pity. Why couldn't she find any food out there? Shiori was lying down on her side, observing Rin's mad dash. She gracefully turned over to her back and stared up at the passing clouds. Finally, she found some behind a giant log. She checked to make sure they were safe to eat before munching away.

"Lady Shiori, how come I've never seen you eat before?" Rin asked in between bites.

"Because," said Shiori drearily, while still looking at the clouds. "My body doesn't require nourishment as often as yours does. Besides, I'm not always around you."

"So, is it the same thing with sleeping?" she asked. "You don't really sleep that much."

"I can go without sleeping for a long time," Shiori explained. "I've trained myself that way. Though I really shouldn't."

Rin worriedly looked over to her, "When was the last time you slept?"

"I don't quite remember," she freely admitted.

**"I'm really worried about Lady Shiori's health," **thought Rin. **"I'm scared she's gonna wear down her body."**

"You don't have to worry about me," said Shiori sensing Rin's concerned. "I'll be okay."

Rin came over and plopped down next to the laying girl.

"This activity is surprisingly relaxing," said Shiori. "No wonder humans do it all the time."

"Sometimes, I like to find shapes in the sky," said Rin also staring at the clouds. She eagerly pointed to one of them. "Like that one! I think it looks a monkey."

Shiori gave her a funny look, "A monkey? How do you see that? I don't see anything but white fluff."

"You have to use your imagination to see it," Rin laughed.

"Imagination you say?" said Shiori.

Rin laid down in the grass next to her, "The pictures in the sky don't look the same to everyone. You might see something different then what I see…Oh, I think that one looks like a turtle! What does it look like to you, Lady Shiori?"

Shiori squinted her eyes, "It…..still looks like white fluff."

"You're still not using your imagination, silly," Rin lightly teased. "Try again."

"Okay," said Shiori staring at another cloud. "I see…."

"Uh-huh," Rin encouraged.

"I see…I see…Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Huh?" said Rin looking at the cloud. "Y-you do? Is it just because of all the white fluff?"

Sesshomaru was sailing towards them on a cloud. He dropped down and landed directly in front of them. Jaken dropped down from his furry pelt. Rin quickly sat up, but Shiori stayed down.

"What are you doing?" asked a confused Sesshomaru.

"Watching the clouds go by," said Shiori, as if it were the most obvious answer.

"For what purpose?"

"Because, I've finally lost it, My Lord," said Shiori jovially. She, herself, wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

"Hmph, you can't lose what you never had," Jaken jeered.

Shiori ignored Jaken, much to his dismay, "did you find Moryomaru?"

"I can't locate his scent anywhere. I believe he was absorbed by Naraku," Sesshomaru answered.

"Then we've lost his heart," she said gloomily. **"If only Sesshomaru hadn't stopped me from being absorbed by Moryomaru. I might've been able to kill him from the inside."**

Sesshomaru looked at Shiori vaguely, and she sensed that he felt her thoughts. She quietly waited for him to turn away from her…..but he continued to stare. He finally turned away from them all and glanced towards the west. He was sensing something evil. Shiori felt it as well. She calmly sat up and looked around.

**"Who is that?"** she inquired. The presence wasn't familiar to her at all. It wasn't very far from where the group was standing.

**"Such a nauseating stench," **thought Sesshomaru. **"Naraku is surely behind this."**

"We're going," he said.

As they headed towards the sudden, evil presence, Shiori sensed something else along the horizon.

**"It's that boy again," **thought Shiori. **"Sango's brother, Kohaku. Naraku must be in pursuit of his shard…but wait! I thought he was with Kikyo. And I don't sense her up ahead. Could something have happened to her?"**

…**..**

Kohaku quickly darted through the trees while desperately looking over his shoulder. He was panting and nearly out of breath as he ran. He nearly stumbled over a few tree roots on the way. Just when he thought he was safe, he made an abrupt stop. A young male demon, with a long dark pony tail, stepped down in front of him. He smiled down at him as if he'd just made the catch of the day.

"Hey there, Kohaku," he said with a friendly tone. "Going somewhere?"

Kohaku looked at the demon with anger and attacked it with his kusarigama. The demon's body disappeared in a blue light leaving nothing but a floating paper flower. It was only an illusion.

**"Huh?" **thought Kohaku.

"Up here," called a voice.

Kohaku looked up to see the demon flying above him on a giant paper crane. He beamed down at him as he opened up a brown canister. Nearly a dozen black snakes shot out of the canister and attacked Kohaku's body. He sank to the ground as the serpents bit all over his body. Kohaku struggled to stand, but fell back down. His vision was becoming increasingly blurry.

"Give up Kohaku, you'll never be able to escape Naraku," taunted the demon, jumping down from his paper crane. "The venom of the snakes is made up of miasma. The shard that binds your life will become tainted….making my job of taking it a whole lot easier!"

As he leaned down to steal Kohaku's shard, a meido went flying over his head. He looked up in complete shock. Sesshomaru was steadily walking towards him.

"You surprised me there," said the demon. "I take it you're Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother."

"Another one of Naraku's incarnations, I see," said Sesshomaru dryly.

Shiori ran up behind him followed by Rin and Jaken. Shiori stared at this new demon.

"Who the hell are you?" she bleakly asked. Sesshomaru glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. He was surprised by her sudden forwardness.

"I am Byakuya of illusions," he cheerfully stated. "Very pleased to make your acquaintance."

"My, you're awefully cheerful for someone in league with the devil," Shiori commented.

"Moryomaru's scent has vanished. I take it Naraku observed him in the end?" Sesshomaru casually asked.

Byakuya smirked, "so have you come here to rescue Kohaku? It sure doesn't seem like it."

"I simply came to put out that nauseating stench," he coldly answered.

"Well in that case, I'll leave now," he said as he jumped on his crane. "No sense in being killed by someone who's just passing through."

Byakuya took off, and Shiori looked back at Kohaku's unconscious body. The snakes were still latched on to him. Rin attempted to touch Kohaku.

"Don't touch him Rin," ordered Sesshomaru. "Those snakes are poisonous."

"But….." she trailed off. "They're also biting Master Jaken."

Sesshomaru peeped over his shoulder at his imp servant.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said with a stiff tone. He held out his arm to reveal a snake hanging from it. "Please help me….it hurts."

Shiori knelt down beside Kohaku.

**"Kohaku," **she thought. **"Why are you here alone? Where's Kikyo?"**

"Will he be okay, Lady Shiori?" asked Rin.

Shiori nodded, "fortunately for him, the miasma hasn't spread throughout his body yet. Both he and the jewel shard will be fine."

She looked over her shoulder and saw that Sesshomaru was leaving. She zapped all the snakes from Kohaku's body, killing them instantly. Shiori picked up Kohaku and slung him over her shoulder. She didn't want to just leave him there. Naraku or Byakuya might come back for the jewel shard. She refused to let Naraku have another advantage over him. With his heart back inside his body, killing Naraku suddenly became a lot more difficult. Shiori also wanted to talk to Kohaku when he woke up. She had to know what happened. She and Rin followed after Sesshomaru. Jaken frantically ran around in a circle—still being bitten by snakes!

"Lord Sesshomaru! Shiori!" he pathetically called out. "Oh, don't just leave me here to die! Get this thing off of me! Please! Shi—"

But he was silenced by a violent beam of purification. It shocked him with such force, that his Kimono was tattered to shreds. His eyes bulged as he fell back to grass.

….

Inuyasha ran through the forest, with Kikyo in his arms. They'd gone to the place where Kikyo last saw Kohaku, but he was no longer there. Kikyo could sense that something happened to him. She could also sense that her shikigami had been slain. Inuyasha continued followed after Kohaku's scent and suddenly stopped.

**"This scent…..it's Sesshomaru's. Did Kohaku go along with him and his group?" **thought Inuyasha. He wearily looked at the sliced tree trunks. That was the very spot where Sesshomaru's meido struck when he was attacking Byakuya.

"What is it, Inuyasha? Have you located Kohaku yet?" Kikyo weakly asked.

Her clay body was badly injured by Naraku's evil spider webs. They were so tainted, that they reopened the miasma wounds she received from Naraku back at Mount Hakurei. Even Midoriko's spirit wouldn't help her for long. Kikyo didn't have much time left.

The only person who could save Kikyo, was Kagome. Kikyo sent her on a mission to a place called Mount Azusa. There, she must take the bowstring from within a mausoleum on top of the mountain. The bow of Mount Azusa is an increasingly powerful object. With it, Kagome must shoot into Kikyo's wound and purify her body.

"It looks like he went along with Sesshomaru and Shiori," he answered her.

"I see," she said. **"Then he's safe for now. I suspect Shiori will be coming to find me soon. Will she try to stop me?"**

"Let's go find Kagome and the others," Inuyasha suggested. "Maybe they've made some progress."

…

"Lady…..Shiori?" he was a little disoriented, but sat up anyway. "Is that…..you?"

Kohaku woke up to find Shiori sitting next to him. Rin was glancing down at him from his other side. Her little face lit up with delight

"Kohaku!" exclaimed Rin with glee. "I'm so glad you're okay! You really scared us."

Kohaku looked around and saw Sesshomaru behind them. He had his back turned to everyone and appeared to be studying the sky. As if he was looking for someone.

"Where's Kikyo?" Shiori asked.

"I….I don't know where she is," said Kohaku. "She told me I had to stay away from her."

"Why would she say that?"

"Because she was entangled in Naraku's evil spider webs. She said that if were around each other, she might corrupt my shard," he answered.

"Webs….what webs?" she asked.

"I don't know. I couldn't see them. Only Lady Kikyo could," said Kohaku. "She ordered me to go into hiding with her two shinigami. They put up a barrier around me to keep Naraku from finding me. But I was found anyway."

"Naraku must've entangled Kikyo in these corrupted webs in order to separate you," said Shiori. "He knew Kikyo would want your shard to stay pure…so naturally, she'd send you away from her."

"Then I have to find her," he said. "She's in trouble!"

"No, you're still too weak," Shiori rose to her feet. "Stay here. I'll go find her."

Before Kohaku could object, Shiori was already done. She soared through the skies, searching for Kikyo.

**"Why Kikyo? Why would you do something like this? I told you not to anything dangerous," **she thought as she zoomed through the clouds. **"You shouldn't have separated from Naraku. You know the fate that awaits you when you die, yet you don't seem to care….I just don't understand."**

She vigorously followed after Kikyo's trail, but it was severely weakened. Shiori began picking up on the others too.

**"Inuyasha and company are just up ahead…as well as that bastard Naraku. Kikyo, hold on. Just a little bit longer."**

Finally, she caught up to Kagome, standing alone on a ledge. She was watching the battle take place between Naraku, Inuyasha and Koga. Miroku and Sango were attacking Naraku from the air. But where was Kikyo?

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder as he moved to attack Naraku, **"Shiori? What's she doing here? Why isn't she with Kohaku?"**

"Kagome!" called Shiori.

"Huh?" Kagome whirled around and saw Shiori rapidly approaching her. "Shiori?"

"I came as fast as I could," said Shiori, slightly out of breath. "What's happening?"

"Naraku…..he's got Koga in his grips right now. If he absorbs his body, then he'll get the jewel shards in Koga's legs," she answered. "Once he has those shards, he'll only need Kohaku's to complete the jewel."

"Koga? You mean that other hellhound?" Shiori looked over to see Koga entangled by Naraku. He had the wolf demon entangled by a bunch of adamant. **"Those adamant shards…..I recognize them. They're apart of Inuyasha's attack. The one called Koga…..he's got some kind of wolf spirits surrounding him… I wonder what that's about."**

She looked back at Kagome, **"Come to think of it, there's something strange about this bow that Kagome's carrying….it's wrapped in spiritual energy. I wonder where she got it from."**

Shiori quickly remembered the real reason she came, "What's happened to Kikyo?"

"She's down there,"

Kagome pointed down toward the bottom of the ledge. Kikyo's unconscious body was lying in the pit. Kagome filled Shiori in on everything that was happening with the battle. Naraku was currently using his miasma to keep everyone away from Koga's body. She even told her about her trip to Mount Azusa in order to retrieve this bow.

"If I don't shoot Kikyo with this bow, she'll die. But she doesn't want me to shoot just yet," said Kagome. "She told me so….in my mind."

"**I see…..Kikyo established a mind link with Kagome, just as I did with Lord Sesshomaru," **thought Shiori.

"If you don't mind me asking…" said Kagome. "Just….what is your connection to Kikyo? I've never actually seen the two of you together and…"

"Let's just say, she's a friend of my father's," Shiori replied. "And…in a way…..she helped make me the person I am now. It's hard to explain exactly…..but she did. Before I met her, I never felt sympathy for anyone….at least, not out loud."

Kagome looked at her sadly, **"Shiori….."**

Shiori leaped down to the bottom of the chasm and landed beside Kikyo. She lifted up her slightly and held her in her arms.

"Kikyo, wake up," said Shiori softly. "Wake up."

Kikyo began stirring in Shiori's arms and slowly opened her eyes, "Shiori….you're here."

"Of course I'm here," she answered.

"Where's Kohaku?"

Shiori smiled weakly, "He's safe. Don't worry."

Kikyo returned her smile.

"I told you not to do anything dangerous," Shiori scolded. "You can't die…..you know what'll happen to you if you do."

"But I haven't," she admitted. "At least, not yet. I still have one final trick up my sleeve. I'm simply waiting for the right moment."

Shiori helpless stared at her dying friend. Kikyo's miasma wound had grown larger since she last saw her. There wasn't anything she could do for her. Shiori's purification powers were too much for Kikyo's clay body. If she tried to save her, she'd accidently destroy her body. Tennin's spiritual powers worked differently than human spiritual powers. It takes a lot of concentration and dedication for a tennin to purify a non tennin….let alone a human. One wrong move and the patient could end up dead. There was no way Kikyo's body could possibly survive that kind of purification.

"**So once again…..I'm unable to save someone with my purification," **thought Shiori, sadly looking at Kikyo.

"Shiori?"

"Yes, what is it?" Shiori asked.

"You don't need to worry about my soul…." Said Kikyo. "I'll be okay.."

She then looked back up at Kagome. **"I can't save her….but she can. Kagome's the only one who can. Maybe there's still hope….Is that what she means?"**

Naraku peered down at Shiori and Kikyo.

"Well, if it isn't the Angel of Darkness. Come to grace us all with your presence?" he taunted. "Did you come to watch Kikyo die?"

"I came for the same reason as everyone else here," she fired back. "I came to kill you."

"You seem a bit angered by my question, princess," he said with a smirk. "I wasn't even aware that you knew each other. Just what is your relationship with that woman?"

"It's none of your concern," she threw her hands in a diamond formation, "you filthy scum!"

She fired a beam at Naraku's body, but he avoided it. She unsheathed her sword and jumped up to attack him. He blocked her pursuit and tried to flatten her, but she escaped. Shiori landed down on another ledge. Inuyasha jumped down next to her.

"Shiori, keep doing what you're doing," he ordered. "I'll go save that mangy wolf. We can't let Naraku get those shards!"

She nodded in compliance, and the two of them separated. Inuyasha tried to rescue Koga from Naraku's encasing, while Shiori fired more attacks at Naraku. He swung at her with tentacle after tentacle. Shiori managed to avoid him each time.

"So little princess, you think you can escape me?" he jeered. "But for how much longer…."

He fired a series of adamant straight at her. Inuyasha lunged towards the trapped Koga. He sliced through the cage of adamant in order to free him. Koga was lying down on the floor of the encasing.

"So, you're alive you wimpy wolf….." he teased.

"Heh," Koga scoffed. "Like I'd die that easily."

"Then hurry up and get out already!"

"Oh shut-up," said Koga with anguish.

Inuyasha peered inside and stared with horror. The reason Koga couldn't move, was because he's legs were infused with Naraku's body. Naraku was determined to have Koga's shards. Meanwhile, Kagome was still watching for the sidelines. Miroku and Sango had also joined her. Kagome got an uneasy feeling deep inside her soul. Something was wrong.

"**Koga's shards…..they're turned black. That mean's Naraku's already touched them and corrupted them. But I don't understand….he has the Shikon jewel," **she thought.** "As long as he's holding onto to it, he shouldn't be able to touch a completely purified shard. If he did, then he'd be purified for sure…..so why hasn't that happened?"**

She suddenly came to a realization.

"**Naraku's not holding onto the Shikon Jewel! He's hidden it….but where?"**

She looked around to see if she sensed it anywhere. Kagome knelt over the ledge to ask Kikyo for help…..and it was then that she saw it. The jewel was inside of Kikyo's body, but it was completely corrupted. Kikyo was far too weak to be able to purify it now. That was why Naraku chose her for its hiding spot….and that was the moment Kikyo was waiting for. She shot opened her eyes and stared at Kagome.

"**Now," **she mentally told Kagome.

"**Now?"** Kagome answered. **"Okay…."**

She pulled out her bow and reached for an arrow. She only had one more left. There was no room for failure. In the distance, Kagome could see Kikyo's soul schemers gliding towards her. It was now or never. She pointed the bow at Kikyo .Naraku stopped fighting with Shiori and turned to Kagome. He had to take the jewel back. He struck at the ledge she was standing on, causing Kagome to fall.

"Kagome!" called Inuyasha.

Before Kirara could rush to save her, Kikyo's soul schemers wrapped around Kagome's body and began flying her down towards Kikyo.

"They're holding her up," Sango marveled.

"Curse you!" Naraku hissed as he shot a tentacle towards Kikyo's body.

"**Oh, no you don't!" **Kagome fired her arrow.

Just as Naraku was about to grab the jewel, Kagome's arrow struck Kikyo's miasma wound. Instantly, Kikyo's body was purified, along with the sacred jewel. Her soul schemers repelled the arrow towards Naraku's body. She was attempting to purify Naraku as well. But Naraku countered it with his dark miasma. Everyone watched the epic battle between Kikyo's spiritual power and Naraku's demonic power.

"**She's doing it," **thought Shiori. **"She's going to purify Naraku….this is it."**

Just as everyone was starting to gain hope, Naraku's miasma disappeared, revealing a completely tainted jewel.

"The jewel….it's been corrupted," said Kagome with despair. "How…."

Suddenly, a pillar of light erupted from Naraku's body. Kikyo's power was still working inside of Naraku. It was breaking apart his body. Koga's legs were coming loose from Naraku's body. Inuyasha took this chance to pull him free. Naraku's tentacle's still managed to rip out his Shikon shards.

"My shards!" Koga called.

"We have to go!" snapped Inuyasha, taking him to safety.

Kikyo and Naraku's power were now battling within the jewel.

"He's in pain, can't you see it Kikyo?" asked Kagome. "It's over."

"The rest…is up to you," said Kikyo weakly.

It was then that Kagome noticed Kikyo's presence was disappearing from inside of the jewel. Naraku was gaining the upper hand. Inuyasha, Shiori, Miroku, Sango, and Koga were all watching from up top of the ledge.

"The arrow….it's disappeared," Shiori choked.

"Kagome…..protect Kohaku's shard," she strained. "This is something only you can do."

"No, Kikyo…what are you saying?" said Kagome tearfully. "Don't talk like this. I thought shooting you with the arrow was supposed to save you!"

"**Why…..why didn't Kagome's arrow save her like she said it would," **thought Shiori. **"I don't understand….why…"**

Shiori felt a pure sensation coming from Kikyo's body…..even though Midoriko's soul was long gone.

"**I understand now….."**

"Ha, you lose Kikyo!" Naraku jeered.

"**Whether I've lost or not, is something you'll find out when you die," **Kikyo thought.

"There is but one shard left…..you'd better start thinking about how you're going to fight without Kikyo around," Naraku boomed.

"Inuyasha, come quickly," Kagome yelled. "It's….it's Kikyo."

"Ki-Kikyo? Inuyasha stammered.

"She's lost to my demonic aura," said Naraku while flying away, "it's all over….."

Kikyo placed her hand on top of Kagome's, "the bow of Mount Azusa….it's now yours…."

"No," Kagome pleaded. "Why, Kikyo?"

….

Inuyasha held a battered Kikyo in his arms, as all of his friends stood around them. There was nothing more they could do for the dying priestess. A great sadness had fallen over the group as they all stared off into the crimson sunset.

"Lady Kikyo….." said Miroku sadly. "I can't believe this is happening.

"I couldn't….save her," said Kagome with tears in her eyes. "I couldn't save her. I'm so sorry Kikyo."

**"Don't cry Kagome," **thought Kikyo with a smile. **"…..it was my soul that was saved."**

"I'm sorry…..but could you leave us alone," said Inuyasha with anguish. He slowly took Kikyo further away from the group and sat with her. He wanted them to be alone for their final moments.

Shiori sadly looked at the crying girl. That was exactly how she felt when she couldn't save Kagura. Now Kikyo was the one dying. Shiori put a hand to Kagome's shoulder, and Kagome caved into her body. She buried her face in Shiori's chest.

"If only I were stronger," cried Kagome, "If only…I…"

"I know how you feel," said Shiori as she forced back her tears. "And it's not because of my empathetic powers. I know the feeling of being completely helpless and unable to save someone. But you shouldn't feel that way…..because you saved her."

"Huh?" said Kagome looking up. "What do you mean?"

"Kikyo was a dead priestess who fed on the souls of the dead to survive," she explained. "Because of this, her soul was tainted and she would've gone to Hell for sure. But in the end, her soul was purified—by you."

"I….purified her soul?"

"And now….she can rest in peace….." said Shiori looking up to the sky.

Kikyo's time was coming soon. The red sunset had slowly transitioned into night. Shiori could see the soul schemers returning. They were being led by someone.

"**Father?" **Shiori gasped. **"You are the one coming for Kikyo's soul?"**

"I know how important she was to you," said Isao, as if reading her mind. "So I personally came to deal with her soul…..besides, I owe it to her soul….."

…A few yards away…

"Do you remember when you wished to be human Inuyasha? Before Naraku tore us apart?" asked Kikyo, lying in Inuyasha's arms.

"Of course I do…" he said. "I wanted to become human and live with you forever…."

"I've finally become an ordinary woman," she said silently.

"Kikyo….ever since I was born…..you were the first woman I ever loved. Even so, I wasn't able to do anything," his voice was straining with emotion.

"I've never seen such an expression on your face before," she said weakly. "It's heartbreaking…."

"Kikyo," said Inuyasha holding her closer. His tears dropped down on Kikyo's forehead. "I couldn't save you…"

"You came for me," said Kikyo as she genuinely smiled. "And that's good enough…"

With her last dying breath, Kikyo kissed Inuyasha. They held each other in what was their last embrace.

** "Kikyo…"**

"**Inuyasha…"**

Kikyo's body transitioned into a bunch of lights. Everyone stared in awe as the lights floated around them. Isao stood beside Shiori.

"This light is….Kikyo's soul," Sango observed.

"It's as if it's coming to greet us," said Miroku.

"She's free now," said Isao to Shiori.

"Her energy…it feels so warm," she said.

For a moment, she thought she heard someone call her name. She saw Kikyo's smiling face looking at her in the mist of all the light. Just as quickly as it came, it was gone.

"It's time for me to send her on her way," said Isao.

"I know," she answered. "Take good care of her…."

Kagome looked over to Shiori. Who was she talking to?

Isao and the soul schemers lifted Kikyo's soul straight up into the sky and into the heavens…..she was finally free.

"Farewell, Kikyo," said Shiori quietly. "Farwell, my friend."

"She's free now," said Inuyasha somberly. "She won't suffer anymore."

Kagome turned to say something to Shiori, but she was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I know a lot of people out there hated Kikyo, but I actually didn't. And I was sad when she died. Yes she did a lot of bad things, but she also did a lot of good things. and without her...well, it wouldn't be Inuyasha lol. I just wish Takahashi focused less on the love triangle and more on Kagome and Kikyo combining their powers. I love that episode of them trapped in the cave together...if only they had more moments like that. Can you imagine how much ass they could've kicked if they actually worked together and fired their sacred arrows in unison? lol...but that's just me.<strong>


	38. Tough Love

**I don't own Inuyasha, only my oc characters**

* * *

><p>The next day, Shiori met back up with the rest of her group. They were still in the same location, so it was easier to find them. Rin and Kohaku met her halfway on the path. They couldn't quite see her face because she kept her head down. Both of them already knew what happened to Kikyo. Sesshomaru informed them that the scent of the wind had change…..meaning Kikyo had died. Kohaku felt terrible for not being able to help Kikyo. He'd really become attached to the priestess. Rin was also saddened by Kikyo's death. After all, she did save her from The Band of Seven.<p>

**"I hope she's gonna be okay," **said Rin. **"I know Lady Shiori and that priestess were friends…..she must feel terrible about her dying like that. I hope she doesn't get sad and leave again."**

Shiori stopped and lifted her head to eye level. On her face, was the most serene expression. She didn't at all look sad or gloomy. Her eyes were full of determination, wisdom, and peace.

"She's gone to a much better place now," said Shiori, looking at the human children. "In the end, her soul was saved."

Both of them stared in bewilderment as Shiori walked passed them. They slowly followed after her. They hadn't expected her to be so calm about Kikyo's death. Jaken came walking up to them.

"Hey kid!" he said to Kohaku. "Why are you still here? Don't expect Lord Sesshomaru to string you along too!"

"Oh Master Jaken, I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't mind letting him come with us," said Rin with her hands on her hips.

"No, no, no! It's bad enough you travel with us!" Jaken complained. "But now we have another human child? Lord Sesshomaru has better things to do than hang around with human brats!"

"Like…..fraternize with female dog demons?" asked while staring into the sky.

"Yes, like fraternize with female do—huh?" said a confused Jaken.

All of them looked up into the sky. Sesshomaru had transformed into his giant dog form. Shiori was a fascinated by the form. She'd never seen it before. Sesshomaru was flying towards another giant dog demon. As soon as it noticed Sesshomaru, the two of them started swirling around in the sky. Both of them landed back down to the ground in a huge puff of smoke. Shiori and the others sprinted towards them to find out what was going on.

**"And just who was that other dog demon?" **Shiori wondered, feeling slightly jealous.

When she got closer, she had her answer. Her eyes widened with complete shock.

**"It's her…"**

"So, it was you, Sesshomaru?" asked the woman.

"Who are you? How dare you address Lord Sesshomaru without a proper title?" Jaken screeched.

"I thought you might be able to tell me of Father's memento, tenseiga," said Sesshomaru casually.

The woman smirked, "So, you're saying you've come to pay your mother a visit, eh?"

"His mother?" Jaken gawked.

"The resemblance is….strong. He looks just like her," Kohaku commented.

Sesshomaru's mother casually stared over at the bunch. She glanced at them all individually—especially at Shiori.

"You….woman," said The Lady. "You're wrapped in a strange energy. What exactly are you?"

"I'm of half tennin, half shinigami lineage," Shiori answered.

"Are you now?" she asked. "Come here."

Shiori didn't move right away. What was this woman up to? Why did she want her to come closer?

"Come, come now," said the Lady with a devilish grin. "I'm not going to bite you…..unless, of course, I get the sudden urge to do so."

A sweat ball dropped down the back of Shiori's head, **"This woman is clearly insane! And I, of all people, can recognize insanity when I see it!"**

"Come on child, I don't have all day."

She slowly glided towards Sesshomaru and his mother. Shiori stepped down in front of her. The Lady leaned in close and grabbed onto Shiori's face. Shiori gasped at the sudden gesture. What was she doing? The Lady tilted her head up and examined her neck.

"Hmmmm," she said. "Not a mark or scar on you."

The woman lifted the sleeves of Shiori's Kimono and examined her arm. She examined the other one as well. Next thing she knew, Shiori was being circled like a dying animal by a hungry vulture. Shiori looked to Sesshomaru, but he didn't say anything. He was simply watching the scene with curious eyes.

"You're a bit on the short side," she said bleakly.

"I am not short!" Shiori retorted. "I happen to be average height, thank-you very much."

Sesshomaru's mother grabbed a lock of Shiori's hair and yanked it. Her head went jerking forward.

"Hmm, such interesting texture," she casually said. "It's so course and wavy."

"Uh….ow?" Shiori dryly said.

"I've heard legends of Tennin hair before. Is it true that if you cut it, it'll instantly grow back?" The Lady inquired while flexing her claw.

Shiori just stared at her, "no, that is complete fiction! Do not….cut….my hair!"

"I can tell that you're very strong," said Sesshomaru's mother. "You should produce a powerful heir for my son."

"…excuse me?" Shiori gapped.

"What?" shrieked Jaken. "That's preposterous!"

Rin only giggled to herself quietly. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Why would she say something so absurd?

"Yes, you appear to have good genes," said the Lady as she forcefully spun Shiori around. She glanced down at her backside. "Though, you do seem a bit large in the buttock."

A flustered Shiori sharply turned back around.

"I am not," she snapped.

"Tell me child," mused Sesshomaru's mother, "are you virgin?"

"Wh….I don't see how that's any of your business!" Shiori retorted.

The Lady eyed her casually, "You're to produce an heir to the Western Lands with my son, so of course it's my business. With that being said, I'll need to know if you're a fit bride or not."

"You don't need to know anything," she answered. "The Lord and I are not mates."

"Oh, you seem a bit hesitant to answer," said the Lady slyly. "Is it because you aren't pure and you're afraid to tell everyone?"

"You know what?" Shiori's voice was slowly started to elevate, which alarmed Sesshomaru.

"I don't have time to discuss such matters," he coldly butted in. "Tell me more about father's memento."

"Well if you want to learn more about tenseiga, then you'd better come with me. I grow weary of this are," she said as she floated up into the sky. "Be sure to bring that woman with you. She's very amusing and things get boring around the castle."

"I am not your source of entertainment," Shiori hissed.

"And I thought Lord Sesshomaru was the only one who could get under your skin!" Jaken laughed. "The Princess of Hell meets the Queen of Hellhounds! Oh the irony."

Shiori gave Jaken an icy glare, and he slowly hid behind Sesshomaru.

"Let's go," said Sesshomaru, while also floating up.

"Wait my Lord!" Jaken rushed to grab hold of Sesshomaru's while pelt.

Shiori watched them fly away.

**"I'm beginning to understand why Lord Sesshomaru doesn't visit his mother very often,"**

When she looked back down, both Rin and Kohaku were staring at her. Shiori rolled her eyes.

**"Yes, that's right…leave the children with me," **she sarcastically thought. **"It's not like I really mind."**

She kneeled down, "Get on…..both of you."

…**..**

"Sesshomaru, do you not actually hate humans?" his mother asked him.

She was seated up top of a throne, casually looking down at them all. All of them had finally arrived that the Great Dog Demon's Castle. It was a huge, luxurious palace in the sky. Sesshomaru, and the rest of the group, were standing on the long stare case that led to The Lady's throne.

"You have two human children with you. Do you plan on eating them?" she calmly asked.

"Hmph, ridiculous," Sesshomaru retorted. "Father's method of opening the meido, surely you've heard of it before?"

She closed her eyes and played with the locket around her neck, "maybe…I was merely entrusted with this meido seeker, after all."

"Meido seeker?" he curiously asked.

"I was told to use it if Sesshomaru ever stopped by," she casually explained. "Oh yes, and he told me this as well. He said that if I used the seeker, Sesshomaru would be faced with great danger. And that I must not show fear or sadness."

"She doesn't seem that worried," Rin whispered.

"She said this all while smiling," Jaken added. "Somehow mother and son seem a lot alike."

"Hmph, your words exactly" said Shiori crossing her arms. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"What will you do Sesshomaru?" she hounded. "Don't keep your mother waiting."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "the thought never crossed my mind."

"In that case, shall we have a bit of fun?" she said with a smirk while holding the seeker.

Suddenly, the meido seeker began to flicker with dark demonic power. From the stone, emerged an enormous black dog. Kohaku and Rin moved back, while Shiori and Jaken stayed closer to Sesshomaru. The hound immediately lunged for Sesshomaru, but he countered with his meido attack. His mother didn't look impressed at all.

"So this is Sesshomaru's meido, huh?" The Lady bleakly asked. "It's nowhere near a full circle."

"What? Lord Sesshomaru's sword didn't even cut it? What kind of creature is that?"

Shiori's eyes were wide in shock, "It's a…hellhound."

"A….a what?" Jaken shrieked.

"Yes," nodded the Lady. "That is a hellhound. No matter what Sesshomaru does, his sword will neither injure nor heal it."

"Lord Sesshomaru, fighting against an actual hellhound?" Shiori smirked. "This is so ironic it hurts!"

The hellhound roared and came running towards Shiori, and Jaken coward behind her leg. But Shiori didn't move, she didn't even draw her weapon. The monster got within an inch of her and sniffed the air. It immediately turned away from her.

"Huh? We're still alive?" Jaken marveled. "Why didn't it attack you?"

"Because I'm the Princess of Hell, remember?" she said in an irritated tone.

A sweat ball dropped down his head as he sheepishly laughed. "Oh yes...surely that dog wouldn't think about killing the ruler of the underworld's daughter right?"

At that moment, the hellound turned its attention towards Kohaku and Rin. Rin hid behind Kohaku as the monster came in their direction. With one giant motion, the dog flew down, swallowed the children up, and zoomed back into the meido. Shiori and Jaken gasped at the sight. Before Shiori could even react, Sesshomaru was already at the meido entrance. He was about to step in when his mother called out to him.

"Just a minute, Sesshomaru," she said. "You intend to pass through a meido, just to save a human life? You really have become soft."

"Feh," he scoffed. "I'm just going to kill the dog."

That being said, Sesshomaru plunged into the darkness. The meido quickly closed up behind him. Shiori could do nothing but watch in complete horror.

"Once the meido closes, it's all over," said The Lady. "He'll never be able to return."

"What?" Jaken gasped.

"Oh, that's why I told him not to go," his mother pretended to whine.

**"I don't recall her every saying that!"** Jaken thought. "Shiori, can't you do something."

"Lord Sesshomaru will be fine….I'm sure of it," she answered. "If not, I'll go back into the Land of the Dead to save him."

"Willing to follow him into the Land of the Dead, eh?" the Lady casually asked while looking at her seeker. "You must really love him then."

Shiori clutched her fist and evilly stared at the woman. Jaken looked at the Lady of the West and then to Shiori.

**"She looks mad enough to pop someone's head off!" **he mentally noted. **"But she hasn't denied that comment…it couldn't be true…could it?"**

"Would you like to know what's happening inside of the meido?" asked the Lady. "I'm watching it all right here in my seeker. Come take a look."

**"I don't want to get anywhere near that foul woman," **thought an angry Shiori. **"She might try to violate me again!"**

"Oh come now, look and see" she urged Shiori. "You too, little demon."

"It's Jaken," he corrected.

…Inside the meido…

_Sesshomaru found himself on a long windy path in the middle of darkness. _

_**"A road?" **__he thought._

_ The long path was surrounded by deep, chasms. He slowly trudged down the dark path in search of the hellhound. He didn't need to look very far; Sesshomaru already picked up on the dog's scent. He lunged forward and found the foul creature. There was a break in the road in between Sesshomaru and the hellhound. It was barring its teeth and violently hissing at him from the other side. Sesshomaru looked closely and saw the pallbears of the underworld parading around the hellhound._

_**"The soul pallbears?" **__he thought while looking down at tenseiga._

_ He drew the sword and flew towards the dog, __**"Healing tenseiga!"**_

_He sliced through the hellhound's body, knocking it over the head. At that moment, Sesshomaru spotted the bodies of Kohaku and Rin spilling from the remains of the hellhound. They too were tumbling over the edge. Sesshomaru quickly darted down and rescued the two children. He flew back up and placed them down on the road. Sesshomaru knelt down beside Rin and felt her forehead. Rin didn't move; she was still unconscious. Kohaku, on the other hand, was starting to wake up._

_ "Lord Sesshomaru?" he said while sitting up. "Rin?_

_ "You're able to move?" Sesshomaru marveled. "The power of the Shikon jewel, huh?"_

_ Sesshomaru felt a threat coming and sharply turned around. Demons of the Netherworld were darting towards them. _

_ "Take Rin and run," he ordered._

_ Kohaku put Rin on his back, "Right!"_

_ Sesshomaru turned back around to deal with the oncoming threats._

…

"Hmm, I think it's very interesting that he used tenseiga's healing abilities," said The Lady, watching the scene from the seeker.

"He must've done it because something happened to Rin," said Jaken to Shiori.

Shiori was silent as she stood beside The Lady's throne. She knew very well that something happened to Rin's life. She saw the soul pallbears gathered around the hellhound.

**"That doesn't make any sense," **she thought. **"Why would the soul pallbears appear to claim a soul while there already in the underworld? Could it be that….these are the shadow realm? Was this all a part of the Great Dog demon's test, or another attempt to bring a jewel shard back into the Netherworld?"**

They watched as Sesshomaru defeated all of the demons with tenseiga. From the depths of the darkness sprang more disastrous creatures. Sesshomaru sliced them all with a swing of his blade. Kohaku, who didn't make it that far, was almost attacked by a demon and knocked off the edge. Sesshomaru swooped down and saved him again. Afterwards, they continued walking down the path. The demons suddenly stopped attacking them.

"Why have they stopped," asked Jaken.

"Because the demons want them to go forward," said The Lady. "It's all they can do, seeing as how their return path has been crumbled."

"So what's up ahead?"

The Lady yawned of boredom, "something that will make the meido zangetshua even stronger. It's what Sesshomaru wants, right?"

**"Yes…..but I wish he'd at least return for Rin's sake…I don't know how much longer she can survive. If the soul pallbears are involved….then I don't have a good feeling at all," **thought Shiori

"Tell me little demon," said The Lady to Jaken.

"It's Jaken," he corrected.

"What is that girl to Sesshomaru?"

Jaken thought for a moment, "well…it's hard to say. I've been travelling with him for centuries, yet he treats Rin more favorably. He treats Shiori more favorably as well!"

"That girl will die," she said coolly, with a slight smile. "A mere human cannot survive in the darkness of the underworld…."

"But Shiori, Inuyasha's friends survived just fine when they went into the netherworld," said Jaken frantically. "Why is Rin going to die…?"

"It seems that Lord Sesshomaru's meido was connected to a place in the netherworld known as the shadow realm."

"The shadow realms?"

"No living human can survive in such a place," she lifelessly answered. "But more importantly….it's another access to the Darkness of Hell."

"What? To Hell?" Jaken exclaimed. "But…I thought the only way to get there was through the gates of Hell."

"Hell is a vast place just like the netherworld," she sadly answered. It has many different regions. Surely you wouldn't think there'd only be one entrance?" she sadly answered.

"Can't the souls of the damned easily cross over to the Shadow realms and escape Hell?"

"No…..that's what those demons are for. They guard the borders of the shadow realms….Besides, the darkness won't let you escape."

"Once they cross over into the darkness of Hell, it'll be all over," said The Lady. "Not even Sesshomaru will be able to return."

"Shiori, can't you do something?" Jaken pleaded. "Can't you call your brethren to stop this?"

"I can't…..I have no jurisdiction over Hell. I've already told you, I'm not the Princess of Hell," she said with pure somber. **"But if there were ever a time when I wish I was…."**

Shiori thought about Sesshomaru and Rin being stuck in Hell for all eternity. She remembered her own experience in that terrible place. The images of Sesshomaru's dead body, and Rin's tortured soul flooded her mind.

**….**

"Lord Sesshomaru," said Kohaku softly. "Rin's not breathing."

Sesshomaru froze in place. A look of absolute horror swept across his face. He slowly turned to face Kohaku.

**"Rin is dead?" **he thought.

"She hasn't been breathing for awhile," said Kohaku, "and her body is feeling colder."

"Put her down."

Kohaku obeyed him and placed Rin down on the pathway. Sesshomaru stood over her and withdrew his sword. This time, there weren't any soul pallbearers.

**"What's the meaning of this?" **he thought. **"Why tenseiga?"**

The pallbearers weren't around, so he had no way of reviving Rin.

**"I didn't have to bring her with me," **he thought. **"Back when I saved Rin's soul with the tenseiga after she was mauled by wolves…If I'd just left her in a human village….at that time…**

Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound behind them. The Darkness of Hell was expanding towards them. All three of them were engulfed by it for only a matter of seconds. Soon after, the darkness retreated back, dragging Rin's body along with it. Sesshomaru followed after it, and stepped into the Darkness of Hell. Kohaku followed after him.

….

"Eep!" screeched Jaken. "Didn't you say that once they entered, they could never return? If Lord Sesshomaru dies…..what will I do?"

"Little demon," said The Lady. "I'm not that much of a fiend. I would regret for my precious son to throw away his life while studying his sword."

"Really?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I think I'll open a path for him."

"He won't take the path," said Shiori bleakly.

"Oh, and what makes you save that?" wondered the Lady.

"Because, he's not leaving without Rin," said Shiori. "He could never do something like that."

"Nonsense, he'll come,"

The lady removed the seeker from around her neck and held it out in front of her. Suddenly, a large portal appeared. They could see Sesshomaru and Kohaku on the other side.

"Sesshomaru, if you continue on down that path, you'll never return," his mother profoundly called out to him. "Take this place and return to the land of the living. The path will close soon."

Sesshomaru stared at the path briefly, before continuing on the original pathway.

"Kohaku, you take that path," said Sesshomaru.

But Kohaku chose to stay by his side and ran to catch up with him. The portal made by the meido seeker closed up. Sesshomaru's mother angrily looked at the seeker.

"Where's Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Jaken.

"Hmph, who cares," she scoffed. "That jerk! How dare he ignore his mother's kindness?"

"I told you he wouldn't take the portal," said Shiori.

The Lady eyed her, "I don't know what you see in him, girl. He completely lacks charm, unlike his father."

She didn't respond to her. Shiori was concerned about Sesshomaru and Rin's safety.

"Now, the only way he can save Rin is by defeating the Master of Hell for this region," Shiori answered.

"Hell has a ruler separate from the Netherworld?" Jaken gawked. "It took forever just to kill the Lords of the Netherworld!"

They watched as Sesshomaru and Kohaku continued through the darkness. Suddenly, they caught sight of thousands, if not millions, of rotting corpses. They were being sucked up towards a dark portal. A large shadowy figure toward over the mountain of corpses—it was the master of Hell! It held Rin's body in it's grips and was lifting her up towards a portal above him.

"What's he doing?" Jaken asked. "What's happening?"

"He's attempting to Rin into that portal," Shiori panicked. **"If…she goes into that portal, she'll be lost forever…"**

"Where does it lead to?"

"Eternal damnation….in the fiery pits of Hell,"

"Well, you certainly know a lot about the Land of the Dead," Sesshomaru's mother applauded. "As you should…Defeating the Lord of Hell will not only save that girl's life, but it may also strengthen the tenseiga."

All of them continued watching as Sesshomaru lunged forward. He wasn't about to let Rin die. He unsheathed tenseiga and sliced through the Master of Hell. Rin dropped from its grips as he dematerialized. Sesshomaru caught Rin and landed down amongst the mountain of corpses. She called out to her, but she didn't wake.

"Interesting," mused The Lady of the West. "The Master of Hell has been slain, yet the girl is still dead."

"How can that be?" Shiori asked.

"Is it possible that the girl has been revived by tenseiga before?" asked the Lady.

"Yes," Jaken answered. "She was the first example of tenseiga's power."

"A person's life can only be called back by tenseiga's life just once,"

Shiori felt her heart stop beating and she sunk down to her knees.

"Rin…..can't be saved?" she stammered. "Even after all of that….she still can't be saved."

Sesshomaru's mother calmly looked over at Shiori, "Was that human girl really that important to you all?"

…**.**

** "She can't be saved?" **Sesshomaru thought as he held Rin's lifeless body in his arms. **"What's the point of this now?"**

He let go of tenseiga and it slowly fell to the ground. **"For something like this...Rin, I let you die."**

** "To obtain this in exchange for Rin's life," **he lowered his head in total anguish and tightened his grip on Rin, **"it means nothing…."**

At that moment, tenseiga began flickering with a white light. Kohaku, who was watching from above, looked over towards the mountain of corpses. They were sliding down towards tenseiga's light.

**"They're clinging towards tenseiga…"** he noted.

Sesshomaru looked towards the rotting corpses, **"These people are the same as Rin. They wish to be saved too, huh?"**

Sesshomaru picked up his sword and swung. The entire area erupted in a powerful white light.

…..

"Huh?" Shiori was sitting down on a bench beside the throne. She'd long since stopped watching. But she felt a sudden disturbance in her soul. "What is it? What's he doing now?"

"He's purifying the souls of the dead with tenseiga," said The Lady.

**"Not only has he slain one of the masters of Hell, but he's also purified the souls that are destined for eternal damnation?" **she thought. **"I know I'm not the only one that felt that disturbance….I sense trouble ahead."**

"Meido Zangetshua!" shouted Sesshomaru's voice.

All of them marveled as an enormous meido opened in front of them. Sesshomaru managed to double his meido in size. It wasn't a full circle, but an elongated oval. Sesshomaru stepped through with Rin in his arm and Kohaku by his side.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" cried Jaken in glee as he ran to him.

"So, you've returned?" said his mother rising to his feet.

Shiori didn't move from her spot. She only stared at the group. She observed Rin's lifeless body in Sesshomaru's grip. Her sad eyes met with his. Neither of them spoke, they just stared into each other's eyes for the longest time. It seemed like they were having a mental conversation. Two tears trickled down Shiori's cheeks. Sesshomaru walked over to her and placed Rin down on the bench. Rin's head fell into Shiori's lap. Kohaku and Jaken were also crowding around her.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru's mother inquired. "You look depressed. Just as you wished, tenseiga has matured and meido path has widened. You should be happy. "

"You knew this would happen to Rin, didn't you?" he asked her.

"The girl's life has already been restored once before, correct? Tenseiga can only call back a person's soul once," she answered.

Sesshomaru's face froze over with pain.

"It's only natural," she continued. "Life is infinite. It's not something you can save over and over again. Did you think you were a god, Sesshomaru? As long as you held tenseiga you had no fear of death, did you?"

Shiori stroke Rin's hair. Was Rin really gone?

"It was something you had to learn Sesshomaru. When your heart chooses to save someone, it must feel the sorrow and pain of losing them. Your father said this as well. Tenseiga is a sword of healing. Even wielded as a weapon, you must understand the weight of a life and carry weight and compassion when killing your enemy."

**"So in order to have a compassionate heart, Rin had to die?" **thought Jaken with tears in his eyes.

"You're crying, little demon?" The Lady marveled.

"It's Jaken…." He sadly answered.

"And you as well, woman?"

Shiori was silently crying as she held onto Rin. She couldn't even speak to her.

"Rin," she whispered. "…..how could this….have happened? How could I have lost you?"

"Sesshomaru? Are you also sad?" she asked while turning to her son.

But Sesshomaru's face was still frozen over with pain.

The Lady sighed and removed the meido seeker from her neck again.

"Don't think I'll ever do this again," she said while putting it around Rin's neck.

The necklace began to glow around Rin's head.

"What is that?" asked Kohaku.

"It's the life of the girl who was left behind in Hell," said The Lady.

Everyone stared in awe as Rin's eyes lids fluttered slightly. Her eyes slowly peered opened and she began coughing. Shiori wrapped her arms around the girl. Sesshomaru knelt down in front of them and gently put his hand to Rin's face. Rin's coughing died down and she looked around.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said weakly. "Lady Shiori….."

"You're alright now?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes….." Rin answered. She sat up and looked at Shiori. "Lady Shiori, you're crying? Why?"

"Because, you silly child, I thought you were dead," said Shiori smiling through her tears. "If you're gone, who's gonna put flowers in my hair in a tacky fashion?"

Rin laughed, "I'm sorry for worry everyone."

Sesshomaru glanced at both Shiori and Rin. He wasn't about to allow anything else to happen to either of them. He'd already loss them both to Hell once, he wasn't going to let it happen again…they were his.

"Come," he said rising to his feet. "Let's go. We're done here."

Sesshomaru walked passed his mother and back towards the stairs. After Jaken heavily thanked her in Sesshomaru's place, he too headed for the exit. Shiori, Rin, and Kohaku also followed in pursuit.

"Just a second, boy," called out the Lady.

Kohaku stopped and turned toward her. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken walked on ahead. Shiori stayed behind with Kohaku.

"How is it that you stayed alive in Hell? That's possible for a demon, but not a mere human."

"My life is bound by a jewel shard," Kohaku replied.

"Oh, then remember this," she stared to explain. "Your life, like that girl's, has been unnaturally prolonged. They are lives that cannot be saved by tenseiga. Do you understand?"

"Yes, My Lady," he nodded.

She turned her attention to Shiori. "Woman, What did you say your name was again?"

Shiori rolled her eyes, "I didn't say…but my name is Shiori."

"Shiori," she said when Sesshomaru was well out of ear shot. "Take care of him."

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't need anyone to care for him," she said.

The Lady laughed, "That's what he would like you to think, but he needs you and you him."

Shiori nodded before turning to walk away.

"One more thing," said The Lady. "The next time we meet, I expect that large backside of yours to be half it's current size."

Kohaku could've sworn he felt the air next to Shiori grow colder. He'd only seen the calm and collected side of Shiori…..not the angry and lethal side! Shiori angrily turned back around to face the woman.

"I do not have a large backside!" she snapped.

"Of course you do, I can see it from all the way up here," the Lady replied with a smirk. "I pray it's not hereditary…..don't want my grandchildren, the future rulers of this empire, to inherit that."

"Why you—"

"Eh, Lady Shiori? Shouldn't we be following Lord Sesshomaru?" Kohaku wearily asked, while pulling on Shiori's arm.

"You're right," she said turning away from the demoness. "We definitely should. Let's be off."

The Lady of the West watched as Shiori and Kohaku flew off after the rest of their group. When they were all out of sight, she glanced down at the meido seeker.

**"She'll be fun to have in the family," **she thought to herself as a wicked grin spread across her face.


	39. The Sword's Secret

**I don't own Inuyasha, only my oc characters**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru and his group were once again walking along a pathway. He was walking a pace ahead of everyone. Rin was riding on Ah-Un, while Kohaku and Jaken walked beside them. Shiori was gently pulling on Ah-Un's reigns.<p>

"What's the matter Master Jaken?" Rin asked.

"You don't feel it?" he whispered. "With just one incident in Hell, the meido widened. But it's not a complete circle yet….Lord Sesshomaru's heart hasn't lightened either, he just seems more electrically charged. It's kind of scary!"

"His heart is light," said Rin cheerfully. "It's full of kindness!"

"Hmph, where was that kindness when his Mother was criticizing me?" Shiori complained. **"Even so…..I still think Jaken's wrong. His heart has become lighter. If it hadn't, then there's no way he could've purified the souls of the dead like that…and his reaction to Rin's death was pure evidence of his heart's transition." **

She looked back at the young girl. She was happily singing to herself as usual. She wasn't even affected by the experience in Hell. Shiori was incredibly grateful for that. She couldn't bear it if she knew Rin suffered. Rin, who noticed Shiori starring, made a silly face and giggled. Shiori smiled and turned away.

**"You silly girl," **she thought. She dropped Ah-Un's reigns and caught up to Sesshomaru. The reigns fell down and popped Jaken in the face.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she called. "How do you intend to increase the strength of your meido zangetshua? It has yet to reach a full circle."

"I don't know," he said flatly. "But I'll figure it out."

Shiori nodded and turned away from him. He lured down at her from the corner of his eye.

"Shiori….."

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Don't you dare do anything else to recklessly endanger your life," he firmly said. "I don't want to have to go back into the Land of the Dead."

**"Even after everything…..he would still come to my aid?" **she kept looking forward. She was afraid to catch his gaze—but she felt it. **"Lord Sesshomaru….why are you doing this to me? Why did I have to fall for you, My Lord?"**

"Do you understand?" he asked her.

**"I have to tell him now, or it will forever eat it at me…..he doesn't have to feel the same way, in fact, I already know he doesn't. I just have to let him know…before something else happens."**

"Shiori…."

"I understand," she softly answered. "But there is….something I need to tell you."

"Oh," his interest was suddenly peaked. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure how you'll react, but I have a dire need to tell you," she said looking at him. "This….isn't going to be easy to say."

He looked at her with curiosity. Never in his life had he ever seen her so nervous. Something was weighing deeply on her soul….and he knew what it was.

**"Is she really going to say it now?" **he inquired in his mind.

"Lord Sesshomaru…..I," Shiori suddenly stopped talking when she felt something up ahead.

Sesshomaru caught a foreign scent, but didn't pay it any mind. Now that it was the reason for Shiori's silence, he decided attend to it. Up ahead of them, was a child. He had short dark hair and large black holes for eyes. Though he was wearing Buddhist monk attire, it was obvious that he wasn't a monk. He wasn't even human. Shiori sensed that it was a shikigami puppet. The boy stood smiling in the middle of the road.

"Later," Sesshomaru said to Shiori. She slowly nodded in relief.

"Lord Sesshomaru, would you like to learn the secret of what tenseiga is lacking?" the boy asked in an ominous tone.

"What?" Jaken gawked.

"The secret of what tenseiga lacks, you say?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Doesn't it bother you that tenseiga's meido can't form a full circle yet?" he asked.

"Hey! Who are you? Why do you say such things?" Jaken demanded to know.

"Silence Jaken," said Sesshomaru coolly.

"Eh, I didn't say anything," Jaken gulped.

"Why do you always tell that lie?" Rin wondered.

The boy turned and headed up the path, "follow me if you want answers."

Sesshomaru hesitated before following after the strange child. The rest of the group continued after him as well. He led them through a mountain passage and over a land bridge. The child was eerily silent the entire way.

"Lord Sesshomaru, do you know this child?" asked Jaken.

"I don't," he freely admitted.

"Ummm, couldn't this be a trap?" Jaken wondered. "They could be luring you out with tenseiga's secret in order to kill you…or something."

"In that case, I'll slice them a part," he simply answered.

Suddenly, the child disappeared. He vanished into thin air! Before anyone had a chance to speak, they were nearly struck by an airborne attack. Shiori leapt backwards just in time. Ah-Un quickly flew up with Kohaku and Rin. Jaken barely managed to hang on.

"Meido Zangetshua!" Sesshomaru fired at the bottom of the ledge in front of him. An enormous meido slammed into the mountain in a huge eruption.

"See! I told you it was a trap!" Jaken shrieked.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Shiori. "Any injuries?"

"I think Master Jaken bumped his head a little," said Rin pointing at the enormous lump on Jaken's head.

Shiori blinked twice, "good then, no injuries."

"Why you!" Jaken grunted.

"Did you aim below me on purpose?" called a voice from above Sesshomaru.

At the top of the ledge was a demon with short, spiky hair. Half of his face was concealed with some kind of mask. He was dressed in what looked like a shinigami kimono, but his was far more extravagant. He carried a staff in his hand. It was pouring with negative energy.

"Since the enemy has come this far, I suppose you want to know the secret of Tenseiga Sesshomaru…."

"Who are you?" Jaken demanded to know. He turned to Shiori. "Do you know him?"

"I don't….think so," Shiori responded. "But he's definitely not from the Land of the Living."

"I don't care who he is," Sesshomaru coldly said. "Why do you know of Tenseiga?"

"In the past, I fought against that sword," the man answered.

"What?" said Sesshomaru. **"He fought with Father?"**

"Although," the man continued, "back when I fought your father, the sword didn't have that form.

**"It has a different form? Is that what he's saying?"**

Sesshomaru rushed up and sliced at the man with his claws. But the demon dodged Sesshomaru's attack.

"In order to know the swords secret, you intend to fight me without it?" said the demon swinging his staff. "Do not take me lightly! I am Shishinki!"

Everyone looked in horror as a meido hurled towards them. How did he manage to do that? They all escaped the meido's path and watched as it struck the mountain behind them.

"A meido?" Jaken marveled. "Though, it isn't nearly as big as Lord Sesshomaru's."

"Yes, but it's a full meido," explained Kohaku.

"In the beginning, the meido zangetsuha was my technique," said Shishinki. "Your father stole it from me, as well as my face."

He removed his mask and revealed that he only had half his face. Sesshomaru's father must've done that when he used his own attack against him.

"Princess, why do you look so horrified?" asked Shishinki. "Does my face scare you?"

Shiori kept quite as he spoke to her, "It's a pleasure to finally see the one responsible for the Netherworld resolution. You've caused quite the stir. You've overthrown the old Lords of the Netherworld, and you saved your Father from Hell…And speaking of Hell, it seems your Lord has also caused a stir. Slaying one of the Lords of Hell and purifying damned souls just won't due. You've already disturbed the natural balance of things. So I've been sent to exterminate him by the Grand Master of Hell."

"The grand Master of Hell?"

"It's a 2 for 1 deal, you see. I get revenge against my old enemy for stealing my technique and for the Master," he said with an evil smirk. "Of course, I won't kill you…..but it will be fun watching your expressions as your demon lord dies."

"I'm not interested in whatever grudges you or anyone else has against me," said Sesshomaru holding out his sword.

"Do you really think you can beat me with an incomplete sword such as Tenseiga?" shouted Shishinki as he whirled his staff.

"**Incomplete? Tenseiga is incomplete?" ** Thought Sesshomaru, moving out of the way. "What do you know vermin?"

"You want to know?" Shishinki laughed as he placed his mask back on. "Even though you'll soon be dead?"

"It looks like you have no interest in answering me, therefore, I have no further use for you," he fired his meido zangetsuha attack at the demon. It whirled over Shishinki's head.

"Your meido is pointlessly large," he said while casually glancing at the meido. "However, it will never form a perfect circle!"

H e fired a meido into Sesshomaru's. Even though his was significantly smaller, it was much more powerful. It immediately absorbed Sesshomaru's meido. Shiori stared in disbelief.

"**It was absorbed. It's because Shishinki's meido is a completed circle….." **she thought. She felt familiar presences behind her and looked back. Inuyasha and his group had arrived to the battle scene. They must've come looking for Kohaku. Sesshomaru also noticed them.

"Kohaku!" called Sango.

"Sister?" He turned when he heard her voice, "what's she doing here?"

Shishinki looked down at Inuyasha's sword, **"It's….that sword…"**

"That's Shishinki!" cried a tiny voice from Inuyasha's shoulder. It was Myouga the flea. "Long ago he fought with your father and lost. He hasn't been seen since."

"Shishinki?" Inuyasha said.

**"If Lord Sesshomaru learns about Tenseiga's secret…" **Myouga thought. **"Oh…this is bad!"**

Suddenly, Shishinki unleashed a meido and sent it hurdling towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and dove out of the way.

"You bastard!" he angrily called as he stood up. "Windscar!"

The windscar trailed all the way up the mountain and almost desecrated it. Shishinki appeared in the archway of the mountain. He was smirking down at them all.

"So that was Tessaiga," he noted. "I heard the he had two sons and that he'd given the younger one the Tessaiga. How interesting."

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, "Hey, Sesshomaru? Why are you fighting this guy?"

Sesshomaru blankly stared at his brother. He refused to say a word. Shiori felt something boiling inside of him.

"What does that mean, Sesshomaru? Doesn't it seem natural that the older brother should have inherited Tessaiga?" Shishinki mocked.

**"Why on Earth would he bring up such a topic?"** Shiori wondered while floating beside Ah-Un.

"Enough of this useless chatter!" Sesshomaru bellowed while attacking his opponent.

Shishinki countered Sesshomaru's attack. Once again, Sesshomaru's meido was absorbed by one of Shishinki's.

"Sesshomaru, do you know how Tenseiga was born?" Shishinki questioned. "I told you already, when I fought with your father, Tenseiga looked nothing like that. More precisely, Tenseiga didn't even exist. What I actually fought…..was Tessaiga."

**"What?" **thought Inuyasha. **"Tessaiga was the one that stole Meido Zangetsuha?"**

** "Then Tenseiga is…it can't be…" **Sesshomaru was in complete shock.

"That's right, Sesshomaru. Your tenseiga is Tessaiga's…"

"Silence!" Sesshomaru caught the demon off and flung another meido at him.

It was once again absorbed.

"Lord Sesshomaru's meido was absorbed again!" said Kohaku.

"Yes, and it'll keep happening. His meido is still incomplete….it's no match for a full meido zangetsuha," Shiori remarked. **"Tenseiga didn't exist before…and Shishinki claims it was tessaiga that he fought against. Does that mean that the swords were once one?"**

"Your Father is the one who stole my technique," said Shishinki, "but I don't think he learned to properly utilize it. "Therefore, it was cast off away from Tessaiga as an unwanted technique—into tenseiga."

**"So, it's an unwanted technique?" **Sesshomaru angrily thought while looking down.

"On top of that," he continued. "The younger brother who received Tessaiga has human scent on him. So a mere half demon was given the original sword, huh?"

**"I was rejected by Tessaiga's barrier, forbidden from even touching it," **reflected Sesshomaru.** "And rather than a weapon, I was given the Tenseiga, a healing sword. It was finally forged into a weapon, and the technique I gained, meido zangetsuha is….."**

"Sesshomaru," jeered Shishinki "It looks like you've been completely shunned by your father. So you understand now, what it means for Tenseiga to be an incomplete sword. Because Tenseiga is merely a cast-off piece of Tessaiga, it cannot fire a complete meido zangetsuha! No matter how hard you train!"

He fired a meido straight for Sesshomaru. But Sesshomaru was so distraught, he didn't even move.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" shouted Shiori. "What are you doing? Get out the way!"

Inuyasha quickly jumped in front of Sesshomaru and deflected the meido back with a windscar.

Shishinki smirked, "So the half demon comes to his brother's aid, huh? After I take my time finishing off Sesshomaru, I'll deal with you."

"Shut up! Just be quiet and watch," Inuyasha grunted. Just then, Sesshomaru rushed over to Inuyasha and punched him in the face.

Shiori casually watched the gesture, "Jaken, how many times has Inuyasha been punched in the face by Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I believe I've lost count," he replied.

"Ack, you bastard! What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha barked.

"I won't let you interfere," said Sesshomaru icily.

He quickly lunged at Shishinki with his claws.

"Hmph, it appears you've lost the will to use Tenseiga," teased Shishinki. He fired a range of meidos at Sesshomaru, who avoided them all.

"He can shoot more than one at once?" Miroku gapped.

**"He's lost it! He's filled to the brim with an uncontrollable rage." **thought Shiori. **"This is worse than when Moryomaru mocked Kagura's death. Shishinki has implanted the idea that Lord Sesshomaru's father never cared about him. That he gave him an unwanted technique and sword…"**

"Sesshomaru, stop!" Inuyasha shouted at his brother. "If you get hit by one of those meido's, then you'll be a gonner for sure!"

**"Father, why would you go that far…just to slight me?" **thought Sesshomaru as he rushed towards his opponent.

"You're so desperate that you charge at me without a plan," Shishinki sneered. "Lady Shiori, your demon lord is finished!"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Shiori cried as he was attacked by another series of meido.

"Stop it, you idiot! You'll be killed!" Inuyasha screeched. Sesshomaru ignored them both.

"Lady Shiori! They're coming straight for us!" called Rin.

"Ah-Un, get back!" Shiori ordered.

The dragon obeyed her and quickly flew back. Everywhere they turned, another meido seemed to open. Shishinki truly was trying to exterminate Sesshomaru. Shiori wondered what her father would have to say about any of this. By now, he had to have known about Sesshomaru's plunged into the shadow realms. She was absolutely sure he knew about the murder of one of Hell's masters.

"How long can you run?" taunted Shishinki.

"You low life," scoffed Sesshomaru. "I have no intention of running away."

"Lord Sesshomaru! Please listen to what I have to say!" shouted Myouga from Inuyasha's shoulder. He sailed over to him on one of Miroku's sutras.

"Huh? Who's speaking?" asked Shiori. She followed the direction of the tiny voice with her eyes.

"It sounds like Old Myouga the flea," Jaken told her. "He was one of the Great Dog Demon's advisors."

"Lord Sesshomaru, your father entrusted you with that sword because of who you are," shouted Myouga. Meido Zangetsuha is a technique that dispatches an enemy and sends straight to Hell. It's not a technique that just anyone can handle. Your father counted on your strength as a full demon. He intended for you to one day acquire the meido zangetsuha and learn to wield it fully."

"For that purpose, he intentionally cast Tenseiga off of Tessaiga?" Sesshomaru vaguely asked.

"An amusing story," Shishinki laughed. "Why didn't the Dog general give Sesshomaru the Tessaiga with the already completed meido? That's what Sesshomaru's thinking, I'm sure of it."

"Uh…well….." Myouga stammered. He didn't have an answer.

"Did you just say all that to be little Sesshomaru even more?" Inuyasha demanded as he squeezed Myouga between his fingers.

"Uh, you must really feel for Sesshomaru…." Said Myouga with strain.

"Myouga, get back," Sesshomaru firmly ordered. He leapt after Shishinki once more. **"There's nothing left to discuss."**

Sesshomaru's left kimono sleeve was hit with an oncoming meido. It was quickly absorbed into the meido. Shishinki taunted him.

"So, you only had one arm, huh?"

"**I've been missing this arm from the start, all because Father left tessaiga to Inuyasha. However I don't feel bitter about it. In the end, it's allowed me to exceed in battle," **he thought.

He struck Shishinki's face with his claw, knocking off his mask, "How dare you do that to my face!"

"Tenseiga's secret? I wouldn't want to hear the nonsense you'd spit out anyway," Sesshomaru coldly said. "It would be useless rubbish anyway."

"You and your father will regret what you've done to my face!" he screeched back while swinging his staff.

Inuyasha came running up behind him, his sword was still drawn.

"Get back Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru angrily glared at his brother, "I told you not to interfere!"

"Heh, like I'd do that!" Inuyasha swung his sword at the incoming meidos. "Adamant barrage!"

Both of them jumped straight into the air.

"How amusing!" scoffed Shishinki. "I'll send you to Hell as brothers in arms!"

Suddenly, both their swords started glowing with energy. Were they trying to tell them something? They sharply looked at each other.

"Sesshomaru!" called Inuyasha. "Draw Tenseiga! Maybe something'll happen."

"**Is Tenseiga telling me fight alongside Inuyasha and Tessaiga? No, it wants me to save him."**

"You can't escape in the air!" shouted Shishinki.

"**In order to discard the Meido Zangetsuha, Tenseiga was cast off from Tessaiga. And that same sword was given to me….just so I could save Inuyasha's life?"**

"Go to Hell!" cried Shishinki, firing another round. "Be sure to take your father's mementos with you!"

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome.

"There's too many of them this time!" shouted Miroku.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" cried Jaken and Rin.

Shiori could feel her heart crying out to her.

"**Whatever Father was thinking when he gave me Tenseiga, I don't care anymore! However, Shishiki, there's no point in letting trash like you live!"**

He unsheathed Tenseiga and fired a Meido Zangetsuha. But this time it wasn't an elliptical shaped meido, but a full circle. It was so large and powerful, that it absorbed all of Shishinki's meido. It even absorbed the entire mountain.

"Take that back to your Master," snapped Sesshomaru.

"How is this possible? Tenseiga's supposed to be incomplete?" Shishinki was being absorbed into Sesshomaru's completed meido. He looked and saw the brothers standing side by side—with both swords drawn. He smirked as he was sucked in. "Now I see. What a cruel thing for a Father to do, Sesshomaru!"

The enormous meido closed up behind him. Everyone looked around at the battered landscape. That really was a close call.

"Hey, wasn't that a completed meido?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru gloomily looked at his sword before putting it back in it's place. He then stormed off.

"Wait Sesshomaru," Inuyasha called. "You just mastered Tenseiga. Aren't you at all happy? By the time I could think for myself, Dad was already dead. But all that stuff Shishinki said about your sword being an unwanted piece of Tessaiga can't be true. He was just trying to cover up the fact that Dad trusted you when he gave it to you."

By that time, Inuyasha's companions had flown down next to them. They were surprised at Inuyasha's attempts to make Sesshomaru feel better.

"Why do you think that?" asked Sesshomaru over his shoulder.

"Isn't it obvious?" scoffed Inuyasha. "So you won't keep whining about your sword all the time! I'm going to prove to you right here that Tenseiga is Dad's memento!"

"Inuyasha, are you blind?" he questioned. "You and I are destined to fight until our deaths. Never forget that." He walked away from his brother.

"Wait for us!" called Jaken.

Shiori and the rest of the group were flying after Sesshomaru

"Don't you want to say hello to your sister, Kohaku?" Rin asked.

"Maybe next time, let's follow Lord Sesshomaru," he answered.

Sango sadly watched them fly away from above. **"Kohaku….."**

…

Even after they were miles from the battlefield, there was still tension in the air. Sesshomaru never even said a word. He was still deeply affected by everything. Shiori felt so bad for him. She desperately tried to understand The Great Dog Demon's reasoning for things. She couldn't think of any. What was she to do now?

**"Speaking of Fathers….."**

She could sense her Father summoning her ever since Shishinki was thrown into Hell. Obviously, they had much to discuss. It seemed she'd have to make another trip to the Netherworld.

"Shiori," Sesshomaru he cheerlessly called out to her. "What was it that you wanted to tell me earlier?"

Shiori looked to find Sesshomaru gazing at her over his shoulder. She couldn't quite read his expression….come to think of it, she couldn't really feel his emotions either. It was as if…he was blocking them from her. Was that it? Could that be the reason she couldn't always sense his emotions? Sesshomaru was still looking at her, waiting for an answer. He was already upset; Shiori didn't want to upset him further. But, his anger was dying down a bit…for the moment.

"It's not important right now, My Lord," she answered turning away.

"You're sure?" he questioned. He knew she was lying, but he couldn't force her to speak if she didn't want to.

"I'm…..sure," she told him.

He turned away from her, seemingly disappointed.

"I do, however, I have something else to tell you," she said. "My Father's summoning me. I have to go to him at once."

"You're going back to the Netherworld again?" asked Jaken. "But why?"

"The Grand Master of Hell," she explained, "is still very angry about Lord Sesshomaru's business in the Netherworld."

"Will he send more demons after Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken wondered.

"Yes, and that's why I have to go now," she answered. "My Father most likely wants me to meet with The Grand Master of Hell. I will act as your representation My Lord."

**"Is she saying she'll carry Lord Sesshomaru's burden for him?" **Jaken thought.

"But Lady Shiori, won't they try to kill you?" Kohaku asked.

"They might," she responded. "But if I don't go, all Hell will break loose. And I mean that in the most literal way possible. We already have Naraku to deal with, this is just added stress.

"You intend to go alone?" asked Sesshomaru.

"This time, I have to," she said walking away from them. "Don't worry; I won't be long this time."

"Be careful Lady Shiori!" Rin called out to her.

"You better come back this time!" hollered Jaken. "I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want to have to come after you."

"Shiori," said Sesshomaru. She stopped walking instantly. "Don't you dare try anything foolish while you're there. If you aren't back….."

"I understand, My Lord," Shiori said.

Earlier, he would've stopped her from going…..but not now. He left Shiori to take care of things. Right now, he had too many things on his mind. He was grateful to at least have other things to distract him from Shiori's safety…but still…..

* * *

><p><strong>So, I added the part about Shishinki being from the Underworld. I'm not really sure if he was or not. When I read the part about Sesshomaru slaying the Master of Hell my thoughts were as followed... "Holy Shit, Sesshomaru just killed the Master of Hell! He's so badass...wait, wouldn't that disturb the natural order of death? ...lol does that mean Hell girl's free now?" So I got the idea of using Shishinki as an agent for the Grand Master of Hell :) <strong>


	40. Dueling with the Devil

**I own nothing but my o.c characters**

* * *

><p>"Is everything prepared?" Isao asked one of his men.<p>

The man nodded, "Yes My Lord, everything is prepared. We're awaiting their arrival any moment now."

"Where's Shiori?"

"I believe the princess is still in her chamber. No one has seen or hear from her all day. She's barely left her wing since she's arrived a few days ago." he replied. "Shall I fetch her for you?"

Isao shook his head, "no, let her rest for now. I'm sure she'll want to be fully rested for when Enma arrives."

"Just what are the Grand Master of Hell's plans for her anyhow?" asked the servant.

Isao looked away, "I'm not entirely sure. But she's chosen to take the fall for Sesshomaru's actions; I don't know how he'll react to that."

"I just don't understand her," said the man. "Why on Earth would she do something like that? Why would she take his burden and carry it as her own?"

"The answer to that is painfully obvious," said Isao as he turned away. "I just hope it's not a decision that costs Shiori her life. I refuse to let my daughter be taken back into Hell…I don't care what the reason is."

…...

Shiori could sense someone coming down the hall. Her maids were in the middle of getting her dressed to prepare for Enma's arrival. She was already in her nagajuban when she heard a light knocking at the door.

"Come in," she invited.

Her back remained to the door. The maids worked to layer her kimono collar with the nagajuban collar. In walked a young male with dark purple hair. Shiori looked over her shoulder at him.

"Hello, Takehiro," Shiori greeted. "I'd say good morning to you, but I can't tell if it's night or day in this place."

He smiled, "Once you're here for quite some time, you'll learn to tell the difference."

"Forgive me, but I don't plan on staying long enough to pick up that skill," she bleakly answered. Shiori kept her arms stretched out beside her, while the women layered the sleeves of her burgundy furisode. Wearing such a complicated kimono reminded her of being back in the sacred lands.

"I understand," Takehiro said with a nod. "I know you have to return back to the Living world."

"Why've you come here?" Shiori asked while being wrapped at the wait with an obi. "The Grand Master of Hell isn't here yet. I don't sense his energy."

"I was ordered to bring you these by your father," he said. "They're hair pins, worn by Lady Ryoko."

"Grandmother's?" she softly whispered.

She turned around to face him. The maids were finally finished; all that was left was her hair. Shiori walked over to Takehiro and received the pins. She sadly held them in her hand. They were purple, orchid shaped designs at the end. They even had black beads dangling at the end.

"Yes, I hear she wore them endlessly."

The pins even smelled like Ryoko. Although she barely got the chance to know her, she missed Ryoko terribly. But she knew she was finally in a better place. Both she and Kikyo were now free.

"This isn't the only reason you came, is it?" she questioned as her hair was being swooped up. One of the women took Shiori's pins and carefully stuck them in her hair.

"Well…I"

But she cut him off, "You've come to talk me out of this meeting, haven't you?"

Takehiro was completely silent. He lowered his head and avoided his eyes. Shiori took that as a yes.

"I just wish you would reconsider," he finally answered. "I'm scared for you."

"Do you women also feel the same way?" Shiori questioned.

The maids stood before her. They were now completely finished preparing Shiori. They also lowered their heads. It seemed they too feared for the girl's safety.

"Oh please your highness," said one woman. "What if he gets violent? Lord Enma came be very ruthless while angered, and you've already angered him enough. I don't believe coming here to face him was a good idea."

"I've already explained this to everyone," Shiori said sharply. "My mind is completely made up. I'm doing this and that is final. I will meet with him as scheduled."

"Yes Princess," said Takehiro.

Shiori cringed slightly. She still didn't like the title of princess. She also didn't liked being followed around the castle. So she did her best to stay in her room as long as possible.

"Takehiro?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Tell me, how do I look?" Shiori asked.

Takehiro glanced at her long burgundy furisode. Its elegant sleeves dangled by her side. The kimono had a large black and silver floral pattern all throughout it. The maids did an excellent job on her hair. It was gracefully swept up in a side bun. The dangling beads on Ryoko's pins matched Shiori's eyes perfectly.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he answered without hesitation.

She smirked before turning away, "you're supposed to say that."

"Oh, but it's true," he said, as a maid handed her a hand mirror. "It really is."

Shiori gazed at herself in the mirror. She hardly recognized herself. Suddenly, she felt something coming along the horizon. She turned to her servants.

"Do you feel that?" she asked.

"Feel what?" asked one of her maids.

"I don't feel anything at all," said Takehiro.

"He's coming," she answered. "Lord Enma is on his way."

Everyone suddenly looked worried. Shiori remained perfectly calm as she instructed them to prepare everyone in the palace. She wasn't quite ready to meet with Enma just yet. The servants quickly left and Shiori was finally left alone in the highly decorated room.

Or rather, she was alone in _her _largely decorated room. She still wasn't use to this place. Even though she currently had other things to worry about, Shiori couldn't do anything but think about Sesshomaru. She hated being away from him at a time like this, but it was necessary. She thought about his battle with Shishinki and how distraught it made him.

**"I've never seen him so upset before. It was hard watching his tortured expressions during battle. Even Inuyasha tried to cheer him up and pay his respects to the Tenseiga, Speaking of which…..I remember now, the Tenseiga finally created a perfect meido zangetsuha. It was much bigger than any of the meido Shishinki created. But it only worked when Inuyasha and Tessaiga were next to Lord Sesshomaru. I guess what that foul demon said was true, Tenseiga is an incomplete sword…..So what will Lord Sesshomaru do now? I just hope it's nothing too treacherous…"**

What a mess she'd gotten into. She didn't like acting as a diplomat Sesshomaru, but what choice did she have? If she didn't, then the attacks on Sesshomaru would never stop. It wasn't as if he needed Shiori's protection…..but Sesshomaru was already angry enough. He didn't need any more added stress. It wouldn't be long before he went on a rampage with his meido zangetsuha….no, of course he wouldn't do something like that. He didn't even want to use the Tenseiga anymore.

"Lord Sesshomaru…." She sadly whispered as she undressed. "I wish I could soothe your aching heart, My Lord….."

She remembered how she came so close to confessing her feelings to him….dangerously close. If the Shishinki incident hadn't come up….what would've happened? Would she have actually told him? He seemed really interested in what she had to say.

**"Is it possible that…..he's already guessed my feelings for him?" **Shiori thought with horror. **"No….that can't be it."**

She looked over at Gin Tsunagami on her bed. She wasn't sure if she'd need it or not. Eventually, Shiori decided to leave it behind. She slid open the door to her room and travelled down the dark hallway. She had a job to do, and she was leaving until it was done.

…

"Presenting, the ruler over the Land of the Damned, His royal majesty, The Grand Master of Hell, King Enma the Satanic," announced a voice.

A tall man dressed in a yellow men's kimono paraded into the throne room. He had long ratty hair and pointed beard. His beady black eyes darted around the room.

Isao was seated on his throne high above his subjects. There were men standing on both sides of him. The smaller throne on his left was empty. Shiori still hadn't arrived.

**"Where is she?" **Isao wondered. **"Why hasn't she come yet? I know she's felt the Lord's presence inside the castle."**

"This is the new Ruler of the Netherworld, eh? Isao, were the flames of Hell too hot for you?" taunted Enma. "Where is your insolent daughter?"

"She'll be here momentarily," he answered. "In the meantime, tell me what you have planned."

"Hmph," he scoffed. "I won't speak of my business with the likes of you. I only have business with the one named Shiori. Bring her to me at once."

"She's coming," said one of Isao's servants.

"I order you to go fetch her at once," barked Enma.

"Have you forgotten something?" said Isao, standing to his feet. "You have no jurisdiction over these plains. This is my territory, remember that."

"Feh, your territory? I heard the only reason you rule this land, is because your daughter didn't want the responsibility of doing it. You didn't rise to power. The people didn't even want you to rule," he taunted. "Are these not the same people who imprisoned you in my lands?"

"By orders of the old demon lords," Isao shot back. "They were forced to do many things they didn't want to. You should know, you were allied with them. Now, the people are eternally grateful to my daughter and me."

"Grateful why? Because you're a kind, soft ruler?" Enma darkly laughed. "So was the previous ruler, the father of the demon lords. But he was overthrown by his own sons. Now, his soul will forever rot in Hell…as yours should have."

Isao smirked, "so what are you going to do now? Have you come to reclaim my soul?"

"No, he's come for mine," echoed a firm voice throughout the room, "and Lord Sesshomaru's."

Everyone turned to see Shiori standing by the entrance hall.

"Acting as a diplomat for the ruler of the Western Lands of the living," a voice announced. "Presenting, the heiress to the Land of the Dead, Her Royal majesty, Princess Shiori of the Netherworld, the Angel of Darkness."

"The Angel finally graces us with her presence," Enma jeered. "And what about Sesshomaru?"

Shiori rolled her eyes, "Were you not paying attention to my prolonged introduction? Lord Sesshomaru is not here. But you already knew that anyway."

He smirked, "You should've brought him with you. I have a bone to pick with the both of you."

"I understand that," she said walking closer. Her kimono dragged across the floor behind her. "But that changes nothing. He's still not here. I'm acting as representation for us both."

"You will take the blame for both of you?" Marveled Enma.

"I never said anything about taking the blame," she said. "I said I would represent us both."

"Hmm, interesting," he remarked. She stopped when she was directly in front of his. Her strong eyes burned into his. "You really mean to do this, then? Your demon lord has committed some huge crimes against me."

"And those crimes would be?"

"He killed one of my vassals of Hell. An act such as that can't go without any repercussions," he spat.

"So its revenge you want?"She questioned. "For the death of one of your men?"

"Don't be so absorbed girl. I don't value the lives of others," he snapped. "Not only did Sesshomaru kill a Lord of Hell, but he also purified an enormous amount of damned souls…..my souls. He had no right to perform such an action…..just as you had no right to leave my domains."

"Well, you sure didn't make enough effort to stop me or the souls," she answered. "And why did you send Shishinki, of all people, to challenge Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I was merely helping him out," said Enma darkly. "He wanted to learn answers about his sword's new ability, did he not? Shishinki seemed like the perfect person to taunt and destroy him."

"You were correct on the first part. He did taunt him with the information he knew about Tenseiga," Shiori stated. "But he didn't destroy him. I'm afraid you failed."

He sharply glared at her, "I haven't failed just yet. You see, there's another way to destroy him."

Enma suddenly hurled a ball of dark demonic energy straight for her. She was struck back across the enormous room. She hit the floor with such a force, that the entire room shook. Guards quickly ran to attend to her. Luckily, Shiori wasn't injured.

"If I cannot destroy his body, then I'll have to destroy his heart," he sneered. "And you have his heart, little princess."

**"You fool," **she thought as she laid on the cold floor. **"The one who had his heart…..is already dead."**

"How dare you?" Isao shouted. "I don't care who you are, no one attacks my daughter like that!"

Enma found himself surrounded by shinigami guards. All of them had their swords drawn and aimed right at him. By that time, Isao had stepped down from the throne platform. He too had his sword out.

"You lot really think you stand a chance against me?" he laughed. "I'll kill each and every one of you!"

"None of them will touch you," Shiori ordered.

"But Princess, he attacked you," said Takehiro. "Surely you don't intend to let him get away with it. We must punish him."

"Of course I don't," she said. "That's why I'll be the one to do it. I will be the one to put an end to this madness."

"Feh, you?" laughed Enma. "Are you challenging me?"

"Do you accept?" she questioned.

He glared at the young girl, "Fine then, I accept your challenge fair maiden."

"If I win, you will return to the land of the Damned and you will never plague Lord Sesshomaru ever again," she calmly said.

"And if I win," Enma began. "You will return to Hell with me and become my bride."

Isao gasped, "What?"

"Shiori, you will replace the lord who was slain and forever be a tormentor to the damned…..as well as being tormented yourself," he finished. "That will definitely destroy the demon lord. Do you accept those terms?"

"No, she doesn't!" Isao answered, standing in front of her.

"I accept," said Shiori.

Isao turned to look at his daughter. Was the girl serious? Was she really going to do this?

"Shiori, what do you think you're doing?" he demanded to know.

"….I think I'm about to duel with the Grand Master of Hell," she bluntly answered.

"Was this your plan all along?" he asked. "To fight him?"

"Father, there was never any other option. Negotiating with this monster is completely out of the question," she said.

"It's true," said Enma. "I didn't come here to talk."

"If you lose, you'll have to become is bride in Hell," Isao warned.

"Well then, I'd better not lose," said Shiori credulously.

**"She's not taking this seriously," **Isao thought. "Shiori….."

"Father, you had so much faith in me when I went up against the Old Lords. Why don't you have faith in me now?" she questioned.

"Enma is a completely different foe," he answered. "He's on a different level. There's a reason why the Old Lords never tried to overthrown his reign in Hell. He's ruthless….."

"I don't care," she snapped. "How else am I going to stop him from sending his ghouls to the Land of the Living?"

"Shiori, don't you think Sesshomaru can handle himself? He's a powerful Demon Lord; he doesn't need you to do this for him,"

She lowered her head, "you just don't understand…"

He looked away from her. There was nothing he could say to persuade her. She really intended to fight Enma on Sesshomaru's behave.

"Well girl, if you're done discussing matters with your daddy," he mocked her as he drew his sword. "I'm ready to stop."

He came rushing forward and slashed at her. Shiori ducked in time to dodge the blade. She repelled him backwards. Enma slid back across the throne room, and blasted her with fire balls. The court scattered as blasts rained from all directions. Shiori ran and ducked to avoid being hit with any of them. She began firing her own blast of purification bombs. Enma immediately put up a barrier around himself.

"You'll have to do better than that!" he taunted.

Shiori channeled her energy into her hands and fired a diamond purification beam. Enma could sense the high level of purification from the beam. Instead of letting the energy hit his barrier, he moved to avoid it. Enma swooped in to directly attack Shiori.

"Shiori!" called Takehiro.

Shiori turned to left and saw Gin Tsunagami hurling towards her. She caught the blade with one hand and unsheathed it. Shiori ran blocked Enma's sword with her own.

"You left that in your room!" shouted Takehiro from the sides. "I rushed to get it for you.

"Thank-you!" she called out. "And not a moment too soon."

"I'm surprise you've held up against me for so long," said Enma, while they were still in grid lock. "But you won't hold up for much longer. You're a hundred years too early."

"Then it's time for me to travel forward through time," she spat as she pushed him back slightly.

Enma flew up and crashed through the roof. Shiori quickly followed after her opponent. As soon as she flew through the hole, Enma tried to incinerate her.

"Devil's Demise!" she cried as she swung his sword.

Shiori repelled Enma's dark energy back at him. He took to the sky to escape being killed by the blast. While he was distracted, Shiori flew up and barely missed slicing off his head. He grabbed her arm and flung her down towards the ground outside the castle walls Shiori's body zipped down below. Before she hit the ground, she flipped back and landed on her feet.

"Curse of the Damned!" Enma bellowed from the roof top as he swung his blade.

Suddenly, dark demonic power surged toward her. The energy was in the form of black lightning bolts. Shiori tried to run, but she wasn't fast enough. Her body was filled with excruciating pain as she was shocked by Enma's power. She dropped down to her knees.

"Calling it quits already, eh little angel?" jeered Enma.

He leapt down from the roof and lunged for Shiori's heart. But she wasn't done with him just yet.

"Hell wrath!" she fired as he raced toward her.

Enma was taking by surprise and pushed back by Shiori's hell wrath. He hadn't expected Shiori to keep fighting. She'd just taken a direct blow from him…..a blow that should've killed her. But she still had the energy to fight. Why wouldn't she stop? Enma landed down a few yards away from her. As soon as he stood up, he was immediately attacked by purification beams. It was obvious that this girl meant business. She intended to win this duel.

"This nonsense stops now!" Enma rushed toward her and dispatched her weapon.

Before she had a chance to react, Enma kicked her in the stomach and sent her back. Shiori was slammed against the ground on her back. She barely had enough time to catch the sword that nearly pierced her heart. She struggled against Enma's pressure on the blade.

"Since I've got your attention," said Enma as he stood over her. "I'd like to run something else by you. I think I should add another term to our prior agreement, don't you?"

"You….scum," she strained.

"I thought you might say that. Anyway, about that extra term." he said with an evil smug. "I will need for those purified souls to be replaced. Do you have any souls in mind?"

"What are you getting at?" She demanded to know.

"Well, I seem to be lacking some souls and I was wondering if you had a few thousand to spare," he said with a grin. "Or perhaps just one soul that's worth thousands to you."

"You're speaking madness! Stop talking in circles!"

"I want the soul of that young human girl you hold dearly to your heart," he said darkly. "Was that direct enough for you?"

Her eyes widened, "You….you want Rin as well?"

"Well it's only fair. She was already on her way to eternal damnation. If it hadn't been for that filthy dog demon, her soul would've been mine."

"No!" she cried. "I'll bargain for my own soul, but not Rin's. I won't take that risk."

"Oh, you won't?"

"I absolutely reuse," she shouted. "Curse Deflect!"

Enma was zapped back and Shiori jumped to her feet. She rushed over and kneed him the stomach. He curled over in pain as she round house kicked him. He sunk to the ground.

"How can you move so freely in that long kimono," he said with strain.

"I'm trained in tennin martial arts," she answered. "I have 400 years of training in uncomfortable clothing…this is nothing."

"I underestimated you, little angel."

"As does everyone else," she said with disdain. She picked up Gin Tsunagami from the ground and pointed it out in front of her.

By that time, Isao and the rest of the court had come out of the castle. They were now observing the fight from a safe distance.

**"She's standing her own against him," **thought Isao. **"Maybe she'll win after all."**

"That doesn't matter," taunted Enma. "I'm still going to win this. And then, you will belong to me for all eternity…as well as that sweet little human child."

Shiori could barely control her rising anger. The vision Rin's tortured soul resurfaced in her mind. It replayed it's self over and over. Shiori didn't care about her own life, but Enma wasn't about to take Rin's. Not again. Enma was preparing to fire another deadly attack.

**"I suppose this is as good a time as any to use this new attack," **thought Shiori.

"Curse of the Damned!" Enma fired.

Shiori expected that attack, so this time she was prepared.

"Devil's Demise!" she hollered while sending the attack back to her opponent.

"Ha, same reaction as ever," Enma mocked. "When will you ever learn child?"

He easily sliced his way through the giant blast, which was exactly what Shiori wanted.

"I believe I just did," she answered while channeling her energy into her sword. "Doomsday Strike!"

She swung her sword, and an enormous tornado of energy twisted toward him. The entire court watched in complete shock—especially Isao. How did she learn that attack? He never taught her that move.

**"The only time she's seen the attack performed," **he thought **"Is when I used it against her. That was way back when I use to visit her inside of her mind…..but that was only once.."**

Enma quickly moved to avoid the spiral of doom. He escaped at the very last moment. The Enma worriedly looked back at the long canyon Shiori created in the ground.

"**If I hadn't moved in time….that would've killed me," **Enma though while looking back at Shiori. **"This girl…is far more dangerous than I thought. If I continue fighting her like this, she'll destroy me."**

Shiori stood motionless in front of Enma. She vaguely watched him as he pondered about his next move. She didn't care what it was, she refused to lose. She wouldn't let Rin fall into his grubby little hands.

"Well princess, I believe I know when I'm defeated," said Enma after some silence. "So you win. I'll return to Hell. And as promised, I will lift all charges of Sesshomaru. None of my men will plague him anymore."

"You're giving up that easily?" Shiori baffled.

"As I've said, I know when I'm defeated….." he answered.

"**Something's a bit off…..does he really intend to just let me go?"**

"Your lover will be safe," he said as he began to disappear, "but you should've been more specific about the terms…..you didn't guarantee your own safety….."

The Grand Master of Hell was now gone. Everyone loudly cheered and ran over to Shiori. Her father embraced her as everyone around them celebrated.

"Our angel has once again protected our lands!" someone in the crowd proclaimed.

"Shiori, how did you learn to use doomsday strike?" asked Isao.

"I've been trying to learn that technique ever since you used it on me inside my mind," she answered. "For months, I've been training myself…..but I never quite got it right until recently. I didn't want to be attacked by another Curse of the Damned, which was beyond unbelievably painful! The only other choice I had was to use the attack I hadn't completely modified yet. It seemed to work in my favor."

"I hope you realize, you just made a powerful enemy," he sadly said.

"I've had powerful enemies before Father," she answered. "This is nothing."

"Yes, but this is the King of Hell," he explained. "He's very vindictive. The only reason he gave up is because he doesn't think he's strong enough to kill you as of right now. But in time, he'll come back to challenge you again."

"And in time, I'll be ready….if I have to go war with the devil then so be it," she responded. "As long as my loved ones are safe."

He briefly looked at her. She'd changed so much, it was almost difficult to recognize the girl. She'd grown and matured so much in such a short amount of time. She even seemed to surpass him in power. But he didn't tell her that just yet.


	41. A Long Awaited Confession

**I own nothing but my oc characters**

* * *

><p>"He did what!" said Shiori with surprise.<p>

"Shush," said Jaken quietly. "He'll hear you and come running!"

"I don't understand," said Shiori sitting down in the grass. "What happened?"

She just met up with the group. Jaken, Rin, and Kohaku were alone sitting under a tree with Ah-Un. Sesshomaru anywhere to be found. Was he sulking somewhere? Why was Rin was holding on to Tenseiga.

"It happened just after you left," Jaken explained. "He went off alone and left me here with these brats. While he was away, Naraku came in pursuit of Kohaku's jewel shard,"

"Yes! And he would've killed Kohaku and us, Inuyasha came to save us!" said Rin happily.

"Hey! I'm telling the story! Be quiet you!" Jaken ordered. "So anyway, Inuyasha and his friends came to help us. They had a slight battle with Naraku. Eventually, that vermin ran off as usual. For some reason, Inuyasha stayed with us until Lord Sesshomaru came back."

"And when he returned, he had a shard of Kanna's mirror monster," Kohaku added. "By using that shard on Tenseiga, he was able to create a mirror replica of the Tessaiga."

"Grrr, I said I wanted to tell the story!" barked Jaken. "Lord Sesshomaru challenged Inuyasha to see who the real successor of Tessaiga was….once and for all."

"So the hellhounds jumped started their sibling rivalry? Heh," she casually stated, "just when I thought they were getting along."

"No, this wasn't their usual match," Jaken informed. "This time, Lord Sesshomaru really intended to kill his younger brother. And if he succeeded in doing so, he was going to disregard both of the mementos."

"He was going to destroy both Tessaiga and Tenseiga?" Shiori's interest had finally peaked.

"Yes, he quite serious about doing so," Jaken said with a nod. "He and Inuyasha were transported to some strange location by that Byakuya of illusions. It was there that they had their battle."

"And you witnessed this?" she asked.

"Toutousai appeared and showed us a projected image of the entire battle. It was amazing! Lord Sesshomaru took a swing at Inuyasha! Oh, but he dodged it!" Jaken acted out the motions as he spoke. "Then, Lord Sesshomaru attacked with the windscar! And Inuyasha—"

"Jaken," said Shiori firmly. "Spare me the details! I just want to know why he gave meido zangetsuha to Inuyasha and the Tessaiga. After all that work he put into perfect it, he just willingly gives it away?"

"As you remember, the Tenseiga was an incomplete sword. It was casted off the Tessaiga," Jaken explained. "Lord Sesshomaru's Father meant for him to do the job he himself could not. He wanted him to perfect the technique, and eventually return it back to Tessaiga. Allowing Inuyasha to have the completed meido."

"So Lord Sesshomaru purposely broke the Tenseiga against Tessaiga's blade and transferred his ability."

Shiori looked back at Tenseiga, "It doesn't appear broken."

"Or at least, we thought he did. It sort of dropped out of the sky right before the two of them appeared again. It's a sword of healing and not destruction once again."

"I see. And so he left it behind," she said with a nod.

"It was my idea to take it with us," said Rin happily. "He might want it back once he's in a better mood."

"So, does that mean the brother's feud is now over?"

"It seems so, however, the lord is once again without a weapon," said Jaken sadly.

**"My poor Lord….even after everything, he's still hurting," **thought Shiori sadly. **"But, it's a good thing Enma isn't sending his men after Lord Sesshomaru anymore. Especially now that he's travelling unarmed."**

"Did you make any progress, Shiori?" Jaken asked, as if reading her thoughts. "How did it go with the Grand Master of Hell?"

"Oh yes, I took care of everything," she replied. "He'll never bother Lord Sesshomaru again."

Jaken suspiciously narrowed his eyes at her, "Oh did you….."

"Um…..yes," she wearily answered. His gaze was making her uncomfortable. Why was he staring like that?

"And what exactly did you do?" he questioned.

She blinked twice, "I challenged him to a duel and won."

"I find that very hard to believe that's all you did,"

Now he was frustrating her, "Jaken, what are you implying?"

"Well," he slyly replied. "It's just that you were gone for so long. And we all know how you have no problem being naked in front of others…..and…."

"You think I gave myself to him?" She shrieked.

"Well, it does seem like a logical way for you to deal with the situation," He continued.

"I would never do such a thing!"

A giant sweat ball dropped down the back of his head, "Well you did say that you'd do anything for him."

"Jaken, there are children present!" shouted Shiori as she pointed Tenseiga at him.

"Ha! That's a sword with a dull blade!" he teased. "You can't slice me with that!"

She clobbered him over the head several times, "Doesn't mean I can't bludgeon you with it!"

He dizzily spread out on the ground.

"Uh, Master Jaken? Are you alright?" Rin asked. She poked at the enormous lump on the side of his head.

"Wow, he was injured by the sword of healing," Kohaku commented.

"Shiori," called Sesshomaru. She turned over her shoulder to see him standing behind her. "I thought I caught your scent."

"Lord Sesshomaru's returned," Rin sang.

"How did everything go?" he asked. He noticed Tenseiga in her hand.

"As planned," she responded. "You won't need to worry about any more foes like Shishinki."

She extended her arm, but he turned his back to her. He refused to take that sword back. Sesshomaru froze, he felt someone lightly grip his arm. It was Shiori.

**"Hoe dare she touch My Lord! What right does she have?" **Jaken thought.

But Sesshomaru didn't protest. He kept his eyes forward, as Shiori slid Tenseiga into his hand. She gently closed his fingers around the handle.

"Rin was thinking of you and decided to bring this with her," she said. "At least, take it for her."

Sesshomaru tightened his grip on the sword and placed it into his sheath. He took a couple steps forward before calling out to everyone.

"Let's be off,"

…**.**

"So the rumors were true, you've lost your weapon Sesshomaru," taunted an ugly green ogre.

Sesshomaru and his group had been travelling across a barren wasteland, when two ogres approached them. Sesshomaru looked at the pair with absolute disgust. He would've rather been attacked by Enma's men then these low lives.

"Master Jaken, it seems like there's been a lot of these guys lately," Rin noted.

"It's not because he's lost his weapon," Jaken explained. "It's because they think defeating someone as powerful as Lord Sesshomaru will give them rank. So now, all these small fry are coming out in droves."

"These simpletons believe they stand a chance against him because he's unarmed?" said Shiori. "Feh, even I could destroy them without a weapon. I don't even have to purify them."

"I've had inkling to try some dog meat for a long time," said one of the ogres. "And once we defeat you, that boy's…"

But the ogre was rudely interrupted by Sesshomaru's claws, slicing through its body. Sesshomaru easily killed them both with one slash. Chunks of flesh fell around the group. Sesshomaru calmly continued walking.

"Let's go," he ordered.

"Yes, My Lord," said Jaken. He turned to Kohaku when Sesshomaru was further away. "Hey, Kohaku?"

"Yes?"

"You understand, don't you?" he asked. "Though Sesshomaru will never say it…."

"Yes, the ogres were after my shard," Kohaku nodded.

Shiori suddenly stopped walking. Her entire body went completely stiff.

"Lady Shiori? What is it?" asked Kohaku rushing to her side. He felt the back of her hand. **"Her skin is ice cold…."**

"Something of pure evil," she whispered.

"Huh?" he looked straight ahead. Sesshomaru had also stopped.

"Stand back," he commanded.

A bolt of pink lightning came crashing down. It struck the ground right in front of Sesshomaru. Pieces of rock and smoke filled the air. Jaken shrieked and hid behind Shiori and Kohaku.

A figure emerged from the cloud of dust. It was a long haired demon with an enormous claw for an arm. He cocked his head at Sesshomaru and smirked.

"Another one of Naraku's detachments, huh?" Sesshomaru wondered. It had his scent.

The demon's arm suddenly extended forward and aimed for Kohaku, but Shiori grabbed him and dove out the way. The arm quickly recoiled back into place.

**"He's after the jewel shard as well!" **Shiori thought.

"Lady Shiori! Look out!" Rin warned.

The demon was still coming after Kohaku. Shiori deflected it back.

"Go!" she yelled.

Kohaku jumped onto Ah-Un's back and the dragon flew up.

"Are you alright, Kohaku?" Rin asked.

"I'm fine," he answered.

Once again, the foul creature was coming after the jewel shard. As he aimed his arm for the sky, Sesshomaru rushed forward and sliced off part of its arm. He slid back from Sesshomaru. His retractable arm was immediately regenerated.

"You're weak," he taunted.

"What did you say?" Jaken grunted.

The demon smirked, "I'll say it again. You're weak!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and flexed his claw. He rushed toward the beast and plunged his claw into his stomach.

"You did it Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cheered as he hopped up and down beside Shiori. Kohaku and Rin watched from above. "That insolent creature! You'll rot in Hell for calling Lord Sesshomaru weak."

"That's odd," said Kohaku.

"What is?" Rin asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru's arm should've pierced right through his chest but…..it's like's it's being drawn in."

Suddenly, six large spikes shot out of his body and rushed to entrap him. Sesshomaru withdrew his arm and jumped back. When landed on the ground, he held up his arm. The skin on it was completely raw.

"His arm! It's been poisoned!" Shiori said with shock. **"He's immune to even the strongest poisons and miasmas. How is it that his arm was nearly melted? Just who is this man?"**

The demon laughed mechanically as he lunged for Sesshomaru again. This time, he melted a chunk of Sesshomaru's fur pelt.

"Please retreat, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken begged. "If you lose your right arm too, you'll have no way to fight!"

"Lord Sesshomaru….." Shiori whispered. "Please don't do this…."

"Rin, duck!" said Kohaku. She obeyed, and he tossed his sickle and chain at the demon's head. It wedged into his temple. The creature looked up at them and smugged.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shiori wondered. She was also staring at Kohaku. "He'll take your shard."

**"That fool," **Sesshomaru thought.

"This is one of Naraku's detachments!" shouted Kohaku, jumping down from Ah-Un's back. "He shouldn't be able to touch my shard thanks to Kikyo's purification!"

The monster laughed as tentacles shot out of his body and captured Kohaku in mid air. One of the tentacles wrapped around his head and tapped the back of his neck. Kohaku immediately cried out in pain.

**"What?" **Kohaku thought. **"My shard's been tainted? H-how?"**

"Kohaku!" cried Shiori.

Just as she was about jumped toward him, Sesshomaru beat her to it. He extended his arm to slash the roots, but he attacked by more of them. Sesshomaru's arm was pierced through by three deadly roots.

"Oh no! Lord Sesshomaru!" shouted Rin and Jaken.

"Now it ends!" said the creature.

"Like hell it does!" Shiori ran up to him and sliced off his arm.

Both Sesshomaru and Kohaku were free from the tentacle's grasp. Shiori ran back to check on her friends. Rin landed back on the ground with Ah-Un. At that moment, Inuyasha and his group arrived. Kagome and Sango ran to attend to Kohaku. The tainted shard rendered him unconscious. Kagome immediately began purifying the shard. Inuyasha jumped down in front of the demon.

"Bastard! Are you one of Naraku's detachments?" he questioned.

"Naraku?" scoffed the demon. "Hmph, don't associate me with that half demon."

As Kagome purified Kohaku's shard, she stared over at the demon.

"**Naraku's detachment? But something's different…"**

The demon turned to her and gave her a horrifying gaze. Kagome's eyes suddenly darkened, and she fainted.

"Kagome! What happened to her?" Shippo asked.

"What the hell'd you do to Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded.

Everyone crowed around Kohaku and Kagome. Sesshomaru slowly walked past them.

"Take Kohaku with you and leave this place," Sesshomaru casually demanded. "You're in my way."

He zipped back to the battlefield and landed down behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked back at his brother's injured arm. There was no way he could win.

"Sesshomaru, get back," he said. "You can't do anything injured like that."

"Who do you think is to blame for all of this?" shouted Jaken. "It's because Meido zangetsuha was passed down to someone like you that Lord Sesshomaru…."

"Shut-up!" Inuyasha barked. He was already feeling guilty enough.

Shiori could sense Sesshomaru's anger steadily rising. He didn't want Inuyasha's pity.

"I'm being looked down on by the likes of a half demon, no less," as he spoke, his eyes turned bright red. He lifted up his arm and closed up all of the wounds on his body. His arm was healed completely.

"He healed himself just by sheer will power! Amazing!" Jaken praised.

"Uh, did I miss something while I was in the Netherworld?" she wondered out loud. "I've _never _seen him do that before!"

"It sounds like you want a repeat of what happened last time," said the demon as he shot his tentacles at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru jumped up and transformed into his demon dog form. He zoomed down and ripped the demon's head from its body. The body began emitting miasma into the air. It was rapidly starting to spread.

"See that? The true power of Lord Sesshomaru's demon form!"

"Miroku! Sango!" Inuyasha called. "Take Kagome away from here."

"Right," said Sango. She lifted up Kagome and placed her on Kirara's back. Miroku carried Kohaku and placed him on Ah-Un's back along with Rin. All of them took to the skies.

"Shiori! You and Jaken should go with them," Inuyasha instructed.

"I'm not leaving without Lord Sesshomaru," she replied.

"Oh….but this miasma is sickening. I'm gonna die!" Jaken coughed as he fell over.

A violet light manifested around Shiori's body and Jaken could suddenly breathe again. Shiori was purifying the surrounding air. Her body was acting like a magnet. It drew in all the corrupted air and instantly purified it.

"**There's something there….something amongst the miasma….." **thought Shiori as miasma slowly started to disappear. **"Some kind of….evil spirit….."**

Miroku looked back when he sensed spiritual power, "its Shiori! She's purifying to miasma!"

But Miroku also saw something else when he turned back. More demonic tentacles were shooting from the demon's body and aiming straight for them. He was still after Kohaku's shard. Inuyasha rushed to slice the tentacles. But more continued to sprout.

"It doesn't matter how many times you slash me!" laughed the head inside of Sesshomaru's jaw. "This is just a borrowed body."

"A borrowed body?" wondered Shiori. **"From Naraku?"**

"What the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded.

The headless body wrapped dozens of demonic tentacles around Sesshomaru's giant body.

"Listen, and I'll tell you," said the talking head. "I am Magatsuhi!"

"Magatsuhi?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Magatsuhi is the evil that resides within the Shikon jewel!" Sango shouted to Inuyasha.

"I don't care who he is! I'll be beat him to a pulp!" said Inuyasha preparing to swing his sword again.

"Give it a try, you monstrous dog."

Sesshomaru was still trapped amongst the tentacles. The more he struggled, the tighter his restriction became.

"**Even in his giant dog form, Lord Sesshomaru still can't escape?" **thought Jaken.** "No, he just can't move his arms or legs in that form. As a dog, he doesn't seem that bright…..I'm sure if he changed back, he'd be able to escape. But because he's a dog, he probably hasn't realized that."**

Suddenly, Sesshomaru reverted back to his humanoid form and broke free. He landed back on the ground and gave Jaken a death glare.

She glanced at Jaken, "I don't know why he's glaring at you like that, but you probably deserve it."

"I don't know what you mean," he uneasily answered. "It's not like he heard me thinking anything bad about him or anything…"

"Move it, Sesshomaru!" yelled Inuyasha. "I'll take care of him!"

Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha and clawed at Magatsuhi, but he was once again caught up in his tentacles. Inuyasha sprang into action and freed his brother.

"**I wish Lord Sesshomaru would stop charging at Magatsuhi like that," **Shiori thought with concern. **"I'm….worried about his safety. He's going to get himself killed…"**

Sesshomaru looked back at Shiori. She knew he could hear her. Why was it that he could only hear some of her thoughts? And they were always…..certain ones.

"I know you don't want my help, but let me finish him off with the Meido Zangetsuha," said Inuyasha. His blade suddenly turned black.

At that moment, Magatsuhi scattered his body all throughout the battlefield.

"Go ahead and strike me with that Meido Zangetsuha," said the floating head, "But don't expect it to fire where you aim. You'll just kill your friends."

Sesshomaru floated up and turned to everyone else, "follow me."

He flew forward, slicing chunks of flesh along the way. Ah-Un and Kirara followed after Sesshomaru with everyone on their backs. Inuyasha, Shiori, and Jaken followed them from below.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" Jaken called out.

"Can't you see? He's gathering Magatsuhi's body in one place," Inuyasha answered, hacking away at parts of Magatsuhi's body.

"Yes, that way everyone will stay safe," Shiori added. She was also slicing away at his body.

The three of them caught up to where the rest of the group was. They were all completely surrounded by Magatsuhi's body.

"How long can you attack without harming one of your friends?" Magatsuhi questioned. "Now then, let's see if you can last!"

"Is Sesshomaru doing all of this for us?" Miroku asked.

Rin turned to him, "Of course! Lord Sesshomaru's always been really kind!"

Sesshomaru stared up into the sky. He could…see something.

"From here on out, you'll have to protect yourselves," he said. With that, he flew up towards Magatsuhi's head.

"Sesshomaru, you dumbass! Get back here!" Inuyasha ordered.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please come back!" Shiori screamed. **"If he keeps this up he'll be destroyed."**

**"I will kill him with my own hands," **thought Sesshomaru. **"This is a matter of my pride! I can smell it. The true form of Magatsuhi…..it smells different than Naraku's scent on this body."**

Shiori watched as Sesshomaru pulled out Tenseiga. It was then that she saw red lights in the sky. Sesshomaru sliced at them and a look of pain immediately shot over Magatsuhi's body. An enormous white face appeared in the sky. It almost resembled an oni mask. Everyone landed back on the ground.

"Curse you!" it called out. Its eye was slashed.

"What is that?" Jaken wondered.

"Could that be Magatsuhi's true from?" Sango marveled.

"I see. Magatsuhi is the spirit of all the demons sealed within the Shikon Jewel," said Miroku. "As he's not of this world, Tenseiga is able to cut him."

"Bastard!" shouted Magatsuhi. Before Sesshomaru could strike again, he blocked him with his physical body. Sesshomaru angrily lashed at the body parts with Tenseiga over and over.

"That sword of yours can cut spirits, but doesn't seem to work on Naraku's body," Magatsuhi jeered.

And then, the unthinkable happened. Sesshomaru was pierced through the heart by one of the roots. Everyone gasped at the terrible sight. Inuyasha didn't even know how to react. He felt like he wind had been knocked from his chest. Rin began sobbing uncontrollably, while Jaken tried to put on a brave face for Rin. Shiori felt her blood freeze up as she stared in absolute horror.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried as she flew up toward him.

Magatsuhi chuckled darkly, "I've said it before, and I'll say it again….you are weak."

Just as Shiori was about to reach Sesshomaru, he was instantly wrapped into a cocoon by Magatsuhi's body. She was too late. Shiori landed on top of the giant cocoon.

"He's been crushed!" Rin said in between sobs. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Sesshomaru knew he might lose, but he chose to die fighting," said Jaken. "Our tears cannot do justice to his magnificent final moments."

"You stupid hellhound…" Shiori hissed as tears streamed down her delicate face, "Why? Why do you have to be so stubborn? Why do you always let your pride get in the way?"

She angrily began slashing and jabbing at the enormous cocoon. Shiori was spiraling out of control.

"Don't you dare die on me, you stupid Hellhound!" she screamed in between slashes. "Do you hear me? What am I suppose to do without you? What am I suppose to do without the man I love?"

"Did she just say what I think she did?" asked Sango.

"She did," Miroku marveled. "She admitted her true feelings for him…"

Rin watched Shiori in absolute sadness, "Lady Shiori….."

Inuyasha jumped on Kirara's back and rode up to where Shiori was. He too began slashing at the enclosed Sesshomaru.

"**You idiot!" **he thought. **"You're saying you'd rather die than be saved by someone like me? The one who took your Meido Zangetsuha? Well I'm not gonna let you die like this!"**

"Hmph, I'm sorry, did he mean something to you?" Magatsuhi taunted Inuyasha and Shiori.

"Shiori, watch out!" Inuyasha warned.

It was too late. Both Inuyasha and Shiori were entangled by Magatsuhi's roots. His floating head taunted their efforts to break free.

"Couldn't you easily blow apart the mass with your swords? I wouldn't be concerned about Sesshomaru….even if you blow him to pieces, he'll soon be reborn as part of Naraku's body!"

"Don't fuck with me!" Inuyasha screeched.

Suddenly, a blue light emitted from the large bundle of demon parts. Everyone stared in awe as it completely exploded in a huge eruption. In the mist of it all, was Sesshomaru. An intense light was bursting from his left shoulder. But how was that even possible?

"L-lord Sesshomaru?" Shiori stammered.

"**His doing?" **thought Magatsuhi.

"**This feeling?" **thought Sesshomaru as he looked down at the light coming from his shoulder. He looked up into the sky to see Toutousai, flying in.** "If Toutousai is here…..then this is,"**

Magatsuhi sent his roots down to capture Sesshomaru again. Sesshomaru thrust the bursting light forward and shattered the body parts raging toward him.

"**What is that…in the light?" **thought Shiori as she peered down.

The light slowly disappeared to reveal Sesshomaru's left arm….holding a sword.

"His arm!" Shiori marveled. "The one that was cut off…it's been regenerated!"

"And…that sword…" Inuyasha gawked. **"Where did it come from?"**

"It's finally appeared Sesshomaru," said Toutousai. "That's not a memento from your father; it's a sword of your own—Bakusaiga."

"Bakusaiga?" he pondered.

"It's useless, even if you cut me to pieces…." Magatsuhi sneered.

The pieces of flesh released Inuyasha and Shiori from their grasps. He was trying to combine his body again. The uninjured pieces wrapped around the parts that Sesshomaru just sliced off. But they wouldn't combine. He couldn't regenerate his body. In fact, the uninjured parts were starting to break a part.

"The effect continues even after he's cut him," Sango noted. "Even more, it transfers to any part of the body it touches?"

"In other words, if Naraku absorbed any demon cut by that sword," Miroku assessed. "He would receive the blow as well."

"Hmph, it seems you've put on quite a show for me," said the floating head "However, this is a borrowed body and I feel no pain."

Sesshomaru took one look at him, before slicing his head to bits.

"Take that you insolent talking head!" Jaken cheered.

"**Where's Magatsuhi's real body?" **Shiori thought.

"So he escaped," Sesshomaru calmly noted.

He glanced down at his new arm and sword. Things had finally calmed down. Kirara sat down as Kagome and Kohaku were propped against her side. Rin and Jaken ran over to Sesshomaru.

"Are you alright Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, clinging to his leg.

"I had faith in you victory Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken lied.

"Sesshomaru, let me see your sword," Toutousai requested.

Sesshomaru turned to face the old demon. He held out his sword for him to examine.

"That sword has with you all along," Toutousai informed. "However, in order to obtain it, you had to stand on your own as a daiyokai"

"Lord Sesshomaru has been standing on his own just splendidly for a long time!" Jaken retorted.

Toutousai narrowed his eyes, "You be quiet."

"**Is he talking about cutting off his attachment to Dad's memento, Tessaiga?"** thought Inuyasha

"Sesshomaru, when you desired to steal Tessaiga, you lost your left arm," explained Toutousai. "But now, you have obtained a new arm along with a sword that is truly your own. Meaning, that is proof that you surpassed your father and have been liberated from Tessaiga."

"Ooooh," Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha knelt in front of her, "Kagome, are you alright?"

"Yes," she said weakly.

Rin looked around, "Where's Lady Shiori?"

"There she is," Miroku pointed.

Shiori was sitting down alone yards away. She had her back to them all.

"**I wonder if she's embarrassed about admitting her true feelings." **Sango wondered. **"Did Sesshomaru hear her?"**

Sesshomaru slowly made his way to her. He stared down at the girl from behind. She didn't even move when felt him behind her.

"I take it you heard?" she asked.

"I did," he replied.

She lowered her head and wrapped her arms around her knees. "I thought so….."

The wind blew her hair into her face. She carefully tucked a strand behind her ear. Sesshomaru continued to stand over her.

"Why are you still here?" she questioned.

"Do you have a problem with my presence?" he curiously asked.

"Yes, I do!" she said. Her voice was cracking. "I want you to go away so I can sulk in peace. I'm tired of being stressed."

"Shiori," he said coolly, "…are you mad at me?"

She calmly stood up and turned to face him. Fresh tears rolled down her tear stained face. Her eyes flickered with emotional pain. He'd never seen her so distraught.

"Yes, I'm mad at you!" She snapped. "Do you want to know what I saw while in Hell? I saw your dead body…..with an enormous puncture wound in your heart. Just like what happened today..."

He carefully listened as she spoke, "I thought you were dead for sure this time. I thought I really lost you, Lord Sesshomaru. You always get on my case for hastily jumping into dangerous situations, but you do the same thing….Do you ever consider the feelings of the people who care about you? Like myself?"

"Shiori…." He started to speak, but Shiori wasn't done yet.

"I meant what I said back there. I wasn't just saying it in the heap of the moment," she expressed. "Those words were true. I know you don't feel the same way….but I had to at least tell you."

He firmly crossed his arms, "What makes you think your feelings aren't mutual?"

He stared at him in disbelief, "Because…..I didn't feel it from you….the emotions. I hardly ever felt much emotion from you, other than anger. I felt your emotions for Kagura, but not for me….so I thought…."

He reached out and put his hand to her cheek. She shyly looked away from him.

"Look at me," he softly said.

Shiori reluctantly looked back into those golden eyes.

"Stop crying," he told her. "You have no reason to do so."

Her eyes widened, "But you…"

"I didn't want you sensing my emotions," he simply stated. "So I hid them from you."

"You….you hid your emotions from me?" she asked. "But…why?"

"The same reason you hid yourself in a tree from me," he casually responded.

"You mean you…"

"Shiori, your feelings have always been mutual," he softly said.

"Se-Sesshomaru….." she lovingly whispered.

Shiori wrapped her arms around him. Sesshomaru was shocked at first…no one had ever embraced him in such a way. Slowly, he returned the gesture. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and placed his right hand on the back her head. For a while they stood like that.

"So…..does this mean they're together now?" Sango asked.

The rest of the group was watching the embrace from afar. Rin jumped up and down for joy.

"Oh! I knew it! I knew they'd end up together!" Rin proclaimed. "I know these things!"

"I don't believe this!" said Jaken angrily. "Lord Sesshomaru could've done some much better. Why did he have to choose that broad?"

"Well it's about time they made it official," said Inuyasha. "I'm sure everyone's tired of their whole will, won't they saga. That can be so annoying."

"Oh like you have any room to talk!" snapped Shippo, point at Kagome.

"Shut up, you pip squeak!" Inuyasha shot back.

"Well glad that's settled," said Toutousai. "I was beginning to think they'd never make any progress. But what you expect when you put two foul and downright vile people together? I hear love is suppose to change you. Now hopefully they'll both become a lot nicer."

Suddenly, Toutousai was shocked in his rear in and jolted up in the air. He slammed back down against the ground. Sesshomaru and Shiori were glaring at Toutousai.

"Master Toutousai, I really wouldn't count on that last part," said Shiori with a smirk.

"Of course not," he said while rubbing his bottom. "Wishful thinking….."

Rin looked at them both and beamed with happiness, "I know these things!"

* * *

><p><strong>So after 41 chapters Sesshomaru and Shiori are finally together! lol took forever didn't? <strong>


	42. Lingering Shadows

**I don't own Inuyasha, just my o.c's **

* * *

><p>"Honestly, to drag Lord Sesshomaru all the way to this human," Jaken complained as he stood outside of Kaede's hut. "It's absolutely demeaning!"<p>

"Master Jaken?" called Rin, coming out of the hut. "Kohaku's still not waking up."

"He's still out cold, huh? It's because that Magatsuhi tainted his shard. He probably won't wake until Lord Sesshomaru kills that mongrel," he said.

"Oh, speaking of Lord Sesshomaru," said Rin, peering around. "Where did he go?"

"Hmph, he's over their talking to Shiori," said Jaken crossly. "They've been talking for quite some time now. I wish they'd hurry up! We must get going."

Rin giggled, "Master Jaken's jealous!"

"What? Oh, you stupid girl!" Jaken yelled. "I am not!"

"Yes you are!" she teased. "Just because Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Shiori are together now, doesn't mean they'll forget about you!"

He folded his arms, "Lord Sesshomaru will never forget about me! I'm his right hand man! He can't leave me behind!"

"Will you keep it down over there? I'm trying to work on a sheath for Bakusaiga!" Toutousai demanded. "You're giving me a headache!"

"Hmph," grunted Jaken. **"The sooner we can leave this place the better!"**

He looked over at Sesshomaru and Shiori. They were just a few walks away, and were still in deep conversation. They'd been talking for most of the morning. Rin looked at them as well. The topic they were discussing was apparently very serious. It was written all over Shiori's face. Sesshomaru's expression didn't change much. At one point, Shiori glanced over at Rin.

**"Why is Lady Shiori looking at me like that?" **Rin pondered.** "She looks so….sad. I thought being with Lord Sesshomaru would make her happy. Oh, I really wish I knew what they were talking about."**

Shiori shifted her gaze back to Sesshomaru. She was once again engulfed in their conversation. Toutousai held up the newly finished sheath and examined it. He wanted to make sure it was made just right.

"Looks good to me," he mused. "Sesshomaru! Where'd that brat run off too?"

Jaken angrily pointed to him.

"Ah, still talking to his lady," nodded Toutousai. "I'm sure they have a lot to discuss."

"They've been talking all morning!" Jaken fussed. "Shouldn't they be done by now? What could they possibly have to talk about that takes half the day?"

"Master Jaken, stop being so jealous!" said Rin tapping him on the shoulder. "You're already green enough."

"Jealousy is a sign of insecurity!" Jaken shrieked. "Are you saying I'm insecure?"

Rin innocently stared at the imp, "Aren't you?"

"Ugh!" Jaken growled before plopping on the ground.

"Yes, they have much to discuss indeed," said Toutousai. "The future is a large topic to discuss."

"The future?" Rin wondered.

"Toutousai?" called Sesshomaru. He was suddenly beside the elderly demon. "Have you finished it yet?"

"Yep, all finished," he said as he gave him the sheath.

Sesshomaru took the sheath and tucked it into his belt. He then slid his sword into place and turned to leave. Rin stared after him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is it time to go already?" she asked. "Kohaku still hasn't woken up yet, so please…let's just wait a little."

"Kohaku will remain here," said Sesshomaru firmly, "As will you."

"Eh?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But why Lord Sesshomaru? No, please take me with you!"

"Hey, do as you're told Rin!" Jaken enforced. "Lord Sesshomaru has always lived to fight! Isn't it strange for him to be wandering around with you children?"

"Jaken, you too," said Sesshomaru. "Stay here."

"Eh, but Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken whined as he clung to his pelt. "Please let me go with you!"

"Sesshomaru," called Inuyasha stepping out of the hut. "You intend to follow after Magatsuhi, right?"

"He is my prey," Sesshomaru solemnly answered.

"Since Magatsuhi isn't a being of this world, the only one who can kill him is Sesshomaru," Toutousai informed.

**"I remember his scent," **Sesshomaru thought. **"He will definitely die by my hand."**

By that time, Shiori walked over to everyone else. Rin hugged onto her waist. Sesshomaru could feel Shiori staring at the back of his head.

"Are you going now?" she asked.

"I am," he responded over his shoulder.

"Then please, My Lord, do me this one favor," she requested.

He turned to her in acknowledgement.

"This time," she as she cracked a smile, "please…..come back with all your limbs."

He gave her a serene expression before taking off into the sky. Jaken cried after him.

"Don't worry, this is just leaving us like he usually does," said Rin, trying to cheer Jaken up. "He'll be back soon. Then we'll travel together again, right Lady Shiori?"

Shiori said nothing as she weakly smiled down at Rin. She softly patted her on the head.

"Let's go check on Kohaku," she suggested.

Rin nodded, "Okay! I really hope he's feeling better."

Shiori and Rin quietly entered the hut. Kohaku was still lying motionless, just as they'd left him. Sango faithfully stayed by his side. Kagome worriedly looked down at the boy and desperately wished she could do something for him.

"Your spiritual powers still haven't returned?" Shiori inquired.

Kagome shook her head, "No, They haven't. Ever since Magatsuhi stared at me, and I passed out during the battle….my powers have been completely sealed. The seal won't lift until Magatsuhi is killed. There's not really much I can do here…."

"So, what are you implying Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"I think it'd be best if…..I went home for a little while," she said. "I have some very important exams coming up. If I don't pass them, I won't get into a good high school."

"High school?" Shiori baffled. "Is that a place of study only for the nobility?"

"Hardly, everyone in my age group is required to go," Kagome giggled. "It's a place where people go to learn subjects like math, science, and language. You spend a lot of time studying and taking test. It can be very stressful and difficult if you don't study."

Shiori vaguely stared at Kagome, "I don't know much about this high school…..but it sounds like an evil establishment."

"Hmph, you got that right! Hey Kagome, want me to destroy it for you?" Inuyasha offered.

Kagome face balmed, "No Inuyasha! But I do want you to take me to the well. I have to go back home for a little while. Only for 3 days, okay?"

"Do you have to go now?" asked Sango. "This is sort of a…troubled time."

"Yes, and I feel bad about leaving. But…this is something I have to do," she responded. **"Besides, it's not like I can do anything at all. I feel so useless now that my powers have been sealed…..if only there was something I could do to help."**

…**3 days later…..**

Inuyasha poked his head over the Bone Eaters Well. He'd been impatiently waiting for Kagome to return all day. This was the day she said she'd return. He crouched down on the ledge and stared down into the darkness. Where was she?

"She still hasn't come back yet, huh?" called a voice from behind him.

Inuyasha spun around with caution. Shiori was standing right beside him, leaning on the edge of the well. Inuyasha nearly fell in from surprise.

"What? Where did you come from?" He baffled as he jumped of the ledge.

She tilted her head to the side, "Come now, Inuyasha. I'm sure at this point in your life, you understand the basic facts of the reproduction system. Do I really need to explain where I came from?"

"That's not what I meant, you asshole!" He screeched. "I didn't even catch your scent!"

"I was experimenting," she said with a grin. "I've been learning how to conceal my essence. So I decided to practice on you."

"Why do I have to be your practice dummy!" he growled. "Why can't you practice on Sesshomaru?"

"One, he hasn't come back yet," she explained. "And two, I already have! But his senses are too acute, so he can still smell my scent. Your senses, however, aren't nearly as strong as his. So practicing on you would be better. I can see if I'm making progress or not."

"Oh so you're saying my senses are inferior to him?" he asked.

"You said that, not me," she teased.

He folded his arms and angrily turned away from her. But he suddenly turned back to her with a wicked smile.

"Hey, since you're officially Sesshomaru's mate now," he said slyly "Doesn't that make you his….bitch?"

"No, but it does make me your big sister," she said with an evil smirk.

**"Oh shit!" **he thought.

"I already know how this family works. If you thought having Sesshomaru as an older sibling was brutal," she said as she bopped him hard on his back, "then think again. You have yet to see a brutal sibling."

"Owww!" he yelped. "Did you have to hit me so hard?"

"Yes, I did," she said with a smug. "Little brother…."

"Gah!" he sulked. "Why hasn't he come back yet?"

"I thought you were waiting for Kagome, not Sesshomaru," she laughed.

"I am! But if Sesshomaru were here, you'd be with him and not here abusing me!"

She looked back into the well, "Just go and get her. You know you want to. That's why you've just been sitting here all day, isn't?"

Inuyasha also stared down into the well, "I do….it's just….I don't want to bother her. She doesn't like it when I go to her world."

"But you miss her, right?"

"Feh," he scoffed. "That's not it! We've just got stuff to do! And she's taking her sweet time back home. Damn that girl!"

"I wonder how she's doing with those demonic exams," Shiori pondered. "What if she needs your help?"

"Nah, she's fine. It's much safer in her world then it is her," he answered. "They barely have any demons there."

"Hmm, how odd," Shiori mused.

"Inuyasha, there you are," said Kaede walking towards them. "I thought you might be here."

"Kaede, what's up?" asked Inuyasha.

"Give this to Kagome, she forgot it," said the elderly priestess. She handed him Kagome's bow and arrows. "She'll need it for her battle against the exams."

"You're right Kaede," he said as he accepted the bow and quiver. "I'll go take it to her right now. She'll definitely need this."

Shiori stared at him, "But you just said—"

Inuyasha violently shoved her over. She fell down on her hip. A vein popped in Shiori's head.

"Yep, I'd better make this trip," he said with a snicker. "Even though it's going way out of my way."

"Here," said Shiori, sweet as can be. "Let me give you a hand!"

She kicked his legs from under him and he went tumbling backwards into the well.

"Shiori, you asshole!" he cursed her all the way down. Shiori watched as he disappeared in a flash of pink light.

"I'd rather be an asshole than a bitch!" she shouted after him.

"Uh….do you suppose he's alright?" asked Kaede. "He might've hit his head on that fall."

Shiori smirked at her, "Oh I've no doubt that he suffered a severe head injury. But I'm pretty sure it was during his infancy."

A giant sweat ball dropped down the back of Kaede's head, **"What strange youngsters….."**

…**hours later….**

Sango looked down at her little brother. Kohaku had fallen into a coma after his shard was tainted. It had been days since that event. And without Kagome's spiritual powers, his shard would stay that way.

"He's sure been sleep a long time," Jaken commented. "He hasn't even eaten or drunken anything."

"Yes, and he won't wake until Sesshomaru's killed Magatsuhi," said Sango.** "It's been a long time, since we've been together like this. Even if he doesn't wake up, his heart will still be at peace more than when we're separated."**

Rin sat by the fire pit and played with Kirara. Shiori wearily looked down at Kirara.

"Strange….I've never noticed her in that form before," she said. "She's so….small and….nimble….and….cat like."

"Yes, isn't she the cutest thing ever?" Rin asked.

"Uh-huh," she said with unease.

Kirara came over and rubbed her body against Shiori's knees. She purred happily. Shiori slid back a bit.

"Okay," she nervously laughed. "She's a little too close now."

Jaken laughed, "Don't worry Shiori, Rin will protect you from the big bad kitty cat!"

"Listen you 2ft toad," said Shiori with disdain. She abruptly stopped talking and looked to the exit. Her eyes were completely hardened.

"What is, Shiori?" asked Sango with alarm.

"Something's coming," said Shiori, rising to her feet.

"**Miroku…." **She grabbed her Hirakotsu.

Shiori and Sango rushed outside. Shiori stood in the door frame and looked into the sky. There were loads of demons coming straight for the hut.

"**These demons….They aren't very strong," **She thought. **"Yet I'm sensing something incredibly evil…."**

There was an enormous shadow over them all. Miroku was already sucking then in with the wind tunnel. Sango worriedly ran over to him.

"Stop Miroku! You can't use the use the windtunnel like that; your miasma wounds will spread!"

She threw her Hirakotsu at the approaching monsters, destroying them all. The giant shadow still lingered over them. Shiori looked down and saw an evil face in the shadow.

**"Of course!" **she thought. "Miroku! Sango! It's Magat—"

Suddenly, the dark shadow phased right through Shiori's body. Her eyes went dark and she fell backwards.

"Shiori!" Miroku yelled. "Those demons were just a distraction!"

Miroku and Sango ran into the hut. Rin was already by Shiori's side.

"Lady Shiori, what's wrong? What happened to you?" she cried.

Miroku knelt down next to Shiori's body. He lifted her up to examine her. He was sensing an evil aura coming from her body.

**"She's been poisoned by Magatsuhi directly…."** Miroku observed. **"Right now, her body must be fighting to purify the evil inside her."**

"Miroku, look!" shouted Sango.

All of them witnessed as Magatsuhi slid into Kohaku's body. Slowly, Kohaku stood up and vaguely glared at them all.

"Magatsuhi, he was hiding in the shadow the entire time," said Sango. **"And now…it appears he's taken over Kohaku's body."**

The possessed boy smirked at them, "Until the wound inflicted by Sesshomaru healed, I'd been hiding underground….waiting."

"What happened to Lady Shiori?" Rin cried.

"This girl has the power to exorcise spirits, and would've easily expelled me from this body. So, I to take care of her." said Magatsuhi staring down at Shiori. "And now I will deliver Kohaku's shard to Naraku. The Shikon jewel will soon be completed."

"What?" Sango exclaimed.

"Don't worry," he slyly replied. "Once my business is complete, I'll gladly give you this body back…..that is, if you're alright with a corpse."

Sango stared at him with terror. She couldn't let her brother die.

"By attaching to him, I understand perfectly," he continued. "His life is bound by the power of a jewel shard."

"What's that sound?" asked Sango looking around.

They ducked down as loads of demons tore through the roof. The ceiling showered down on them all. Kohaku jumped onto the back of one of the demons. Rin protectively covered Shiori's head, while Jaken covered his own. He was about to escape. Miroku threw off his rosary beads.

"Miroku, you can't!" Sango shouted.

"Hmph, do you intend to kill this boy by sucking him into your wind tunnel?" Magatsuhi questioned.

But Miroku rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Kohaku's body. He stared at Magatsuhi's true form that was lingering behind Kohaku.

"Magatsuhi, the only one I'm sucking up is you!" he opened up his right hand. "Windtunnel!"

"Look! He's sucking him in!" Jaken pointed.

"It's useless," said Magatsuhi as Miroku attempted to suck him up. "Do you really think you can suck me up completely? Instead, you've just sucked up something that no human should ever absorb."

Miroku closed up his windtunnel and violently began coughing. Blood dripped from his mouth. He fell to the floor.

Magatsuhi smirked, "you've just sucked up my demonic poison."

"Miroku!" cried Sango rushing to him.

"Woman, you will die as well," said Magatsuhi as he transformed Kohaku's sickle into a monstrous weapon, "by your brother's hand."

He threw his weapon straight for Sango. She blocked it with her giant boomerang, but the sickle curved around and stabbed her in the back. Sango sunk to the ground in pain.

"Stop Kohaku!" Rin shouted, as she ran towards him.

"Rin, no!" screamed Jaken. "That isn't Kohaku! It's Magatsuhi in Kohaku's body! Come back!"

But it was too late. Rin ran towards Kohaku, but was expelled backwards by his miasma.

"Rin!" shouted Jaken. She fell back unconscious…..right next to Shiori.

Magatsuhi flew off inside of Kohaku's body.

…Just moments later…..

Inuyasha was running toward the village with Kagome on his back. They'd just returned, and sensed something was out of place. Inuyasha could smell blood and poison coming from Kaede's hut. They finally reached the half demolished house.

"Miroku! Sango! Shiori!" shouted Inuyasha.

He saw them all lying down on the ground. Both Miroku and Sango were covered in blood. Even young Rin was unconsciously spread out on the ground. What happened to them all? Sango slowly opened her eyes.

"Inu…yasha," She strained. "Please….go after Kohaku."

"Sango! Where did you get that wound?" asked Kagome.

"Magatsuhi….he came and took possession of Kohaku. He aims to deliver the last shard to Naraku,"

Inuyasha stared at Miroku.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha….for being in this state," he said.

**"His miasma wound," **thought Inuyasha. **"It's read all the way to his chest. If it reaches his heart…"**

** "That sound…"** thought Sango after she heard a faint gushing sound. **"It can't be the windtunnel….can it?"**

"Wait, Shiori can help him right?" Kagome asked. "She can purify him like she did before."

"Both she and Rin were poisoned by Magatsuhi's miasma," said Sango.

Inuyasha went over to Shiori, "But before….she was able to purify his miasma."

"It's because Magatsuhi took her by surprise, phased into her body, and tainted her," said Miroku. "He did it to keep her from exorcising him out of Kohaku's body. If this miasma is strong enough to harm even Shiori, then…"

Miroku coughed again and Sango crawled over to him, "Please Miroku…..rest. Don't talk anymore."

Kagome sadly watched the disheartening scene. All of her friends were sprawled out all over the floor…..all of them in pain. She turned to Inuyasha.

"We have to find Kohaku,"

He nodded, "right, let's go…"

Jaken watched them leave before glancing down at Shiori and Rin.

"Oh no! What will Lord Sesshomaru do if he finds this mess?" shrieked the imp. "I'm so dead."

…Hours later….

"Miroku is it alright for you to be up?" asked Shippo.

Miroku had finally woken up. He, Kaede, Shippo, and Shiori were all inside of the village shed. Miroku was sitting on a straw mattress. Shiori was lying across from him.

"Awhile ago, an ominous aura rose from your body," informed Kaede. "Could that possibly have been the part of Magatsuhi you sucked up with your windtunnel?"

"Most likely," He answered. "My recovery seems too good to be true."

"Inuyasha and the others must have beaten Magatsuhi," said Shippo.

Shiori sighed as she stirred around. Shippo hopped over to her.

"Hey, Shiori's waking up too. They really did defeat him!"

"What….what happened?" she asked. She slowly sat up and grabbed her forehead. "And why is the room spinning?"

Shippo sat on Shiori's knees, "Uh, I don't think the room's spinning."

"Ugh….will everyone please stop yelling," she moaned. "I have a splitting headache."

"Huh, but I wasn't yelling," said a confused Shippo. "Actually, I was speaking kind of softly."

"Shiori, you don't look well," said Kaede with concern. "The poison must still be in your system."

"But Rin's fine," Shippo commented. "And Sango said she was also hit with Magatsuhi's poison."

"Magat….suhi?" Said Shiori slowly.

"Yes, don't you remember?" Miroku asked. "We were being attacked by a load of demons. But they were only serving as a distraction, the real threat was Magatsuhi. He phased through your body and poisoned your soul."

"It's all very fuzzy," she admitted. She calmly surveyed the room. "Where's everyone?"

"They've all gone after Kohaku," said Miroku. "He was possessed by Magatsuhi right after you were attacked."

**"So that's why I was attacked," **she thought. **"He didn't want me in the way. And right now, Magatsuhi must be transporting Kohaku's shard to Naraku. Magatsuhi's poison was strong enough to effect even Sesshomaru, so of course it was damaging to me…."**

She sensed something vile coming from Miroku's body. The energy felt similar to Magatsuhi's.

"Miroku, you have a lingering demonic aura inside you."

"Yes," he nodded. "That's probably because I absorbed some of Magatsuhi's demonic aura with my windtunnel. It poisoned us all."

"Yes, and while he slept, the remains of the aura rose out of his body," added Kaede.

"Where's Rin?" she asked with alarm.

"I think she and Jaken went to get some fresh air," said Shippo.

Shiori gasped and dizzily stood up, "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" asked Miroku, also standing. He caught her as she stumbled over.

"You don't sense that?" she asked.

She ran out the shed, and into the night. Everyone else chased after her.

"Shiori, what's going on!" asked Miroku, running behind her. "What do you sense?"

"Something evil," she responded. "The same evil that I sensed coming from your body—Magatsuhi!"

"You think something's happened to Rin?" he questioned.

"I don't know…."

They ran down a path until they finally saw Jaken—alone. He was widely running around in a circle. Shiori grabbed him by the collar and shook him.

"Where's Rin?" she demanded. "What happened to her?"

"Gah! She was kidnapped!" He yelped. "The aura that came from the monk's body was all around her."

"Then its true, she was kidnapped by Magatsuhi," said Miroku.

"So Magatsuhi survived, huh?" said a voice from behind them. Sesshomaru had returned.

"What do you mean by survived?" asked Miroku. "Is it possible that he hid his true form inside of my body?"

But Sesshomaru turned and flew off.

"I wish he'd answer some of our questions for once," Shippo complained.

"He didn't even say anything to you at all," said Miroku to Shiori.

**"This is bad…" **thought Shiori, dropping Jaken on his head. **"Why would Magatsuhi abduct Rin? What could he possibly be planning?"**

Shiori levitated off the ground.

"Shiori, are you going to find Rin as well?" asked Kaede.

"Yes, I must," Shiori answered while taking off. "I have to know what Naraku's up to….."


	43. Naraku's Darkness

**I own nothing but my o.c's**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru and Shiori soared through the skies. They were following after Naraku's trail. Because Rin was kidnapped by Magatsuhi, she was likely with Naraku. This was the second time Naraku managed to snatch away Rin. They finally came to a giant cluster of miasma; within it was an enormous monstrous form.<p>

"It's Naraku," Shiori comment.

"Even transformed, in the end you're still just a spider," Sesshomaru spat.

Above them, came a swarm of demons. Sesshomaru unleashed his sword.

"Bakusaiga!" he called.

The demons all suffered an instant death. Shiori watched in amazement. Even though he lost Meido Zangetsuha, he gained so much more.

"You don't waste any time, do you?" mused Byakuya, standing on the back of a demon.

"Byakuya of the mirage, huh?" Shiori observed.

He peered down at Shiori, "Oh…I see you brought your little girlfriend with you. Where've you been? You weren't at the last battle."

Sesshomaru icily glared at him.

"The power of your new sword really is amazing. Bakusaiga….or whatever it's called. Even after being cut, the corpses continue to be destroyed. Should the main body absorb those parts, it would also be destroyed. If you used it now, Naraku wouldn't stand a chance…..so why not kill him without restraint?"

"**Rin," **thought Shiori. She could also sense that Sesshomaru was worried about her as well. That's why he wasn't recklessly swinging his sword around.

"Worried about that child? I figured as much," Byakuya smirked. "She's right here…..inside of Naraku….."

"Huh?" Shiori turned around.

Naraku's body slowly opened up and released toxic webs in their direction. They easily dodged them and stared down into Naraku's body. Shiori could sense Inuyasha and his friends rapidly approaching them.

"**Did Naraku open himself because we're all here?" **she thought.

"Shiori, while in there don't do anything haste," Sesshomaru warned.

"How can I when Rin's life is on the line?" she asked.

She looked down into Naraku's darkness, before looking back at Sesshomaru. She didn't want to enter, but she knew she had to. They needed to save Rin and end this battle once and for all.

"My Lord,"

"Yes?" he asked her.

"No matter what happens next," she said, turning to him. "Joining you in battle 50 years ago….was the best decision I ever made."

He calmly looked at her, "Don't speak in such a way…..we're getting out of this alive…"

Sesshomaru and Shiori plunged down into Naraku's body. As they zoomed in, they were engulfed in Naraku's miasma. But because it was only Naraku's, not Magatsuhi's miasma, they weren't affected them. It did, however, make it difficult to see.

"**What's going on? I can't sense Sesshomaru's life force anymore…." **

She blindly flew around the cloud of miasma. Eventually, the cloud subsided. Shiori surveyed her grim surroundings. She was completely alone. She was from Sesshomaru in the miasma. Naraku's body was far larger on the inside then it appeared. It was like an enormous cavern. She slowly landed on the ground.

"Angel of Darkness," bellowed a voice.

**"Naraku…" **thought Shiori searching around. "Where are you?"

"I'm everywhere," taunted his voice. "You're inside my body, did you forget that?"

Shiori drew her weapon.

"You're searching for the little girl, aren't you?" he questioned her. "You'd better hope Sesshomaru isn't recklessly swinging his new sword. That poor girl may be in more danger than you thought."

"He would never do that," she fired back. "He knows Rin's life is at stake."

"Are you absolutely positive on that? Hasn't he made dangerous decisions before?" Naraku's face materialized in the wall of flesh in front of her. "What makes you thing he isn't making one now?"

"Hell Wrath!" she fired. She attacked his image, but the energy absorbed into the wall. His face disappeared. Suddenly, Naraku was standing right behind her.

"You really want to save her, don't you?" he snickered. "Does it still bother you that you couldn't save Kagura?"

She slashed his body. But he disappeared before her eyes.

"You couldn't save Kikyo either….." his voice continued taunting her.

"Silence!" she ordered.

"I know how hard you tried to save them," he bellowed. "But it wasn't within your power to do so. Do you still blame yourself?"

Shiori darted her eyes around. Where was he? She could sense him all around her.

"Tell me, when was the last time you visited that precious meadow of yours?" he jeered. "The one Kagura died in?"

Her eyes widened with hatred. She sensed something coming up behind her. Shiori tumbled out of the way and was nearly flattened by a tentacle. Naraku returned again. An evil smile played across his face. He rushed to attack, but he phased down through the ground. Suddenly, the ground underneath her started squirming around. It quickly, bolted up and pushed Shiori backwards. She caught her balance and hung in mid air. Just when she thought she was safe, she was under attack by a load of demons.

"Hell Wrath!" she fired. She killed them all in one swoop. Still, they managed to push her back a little.

**"He's forcing me in this direction," **she thought, **"But why?"**

"You can't go back, can you?" he questioned her. "It's too painful isn't it?"

"What are you trying to accomplish by bring all this up?" she demanded to know.

"Nothing, I just want to talk," he said. "It's been awhile since we've done that, haven't we?"

**"This isn't real…..he's just another illusion," **she thought. **"Where's the real one?"**

"What's the matter half tennin girl? Can't pinpoint my location?" his laughter echoed through Shiori's ears. "A full blooded tennin would've located me by now, Shiori. Doesn't that bring up sad memories of your terrible childhood? It's too bad your sister isn't here to 'protect you.' You'll never be anything like her."

"You know what? I am so sick of being lectured by my enemies about my life!" she scoffed. "I know myself better than anyone else in the entire world."

"Oh, do you?"

"Yes I do!" she screeched. "Why assume I had a bad childhood? Because I was teased a little for never doing anything right? So what? That's not a good enough reason for me to angst. You really think I'm that soft? And who says I want to be like Emi? I don't need to be like anyone other than myself. And as for your earlier comment, the answer is no! I don't blame myself. Neither Kagura, nor Kikyo's deaths were my fault. _You_ are the one who killed them…and if _you_ are the one who will pay."

His voice went silent, so Shiori continued, "I've been through hell….literally! I won't fall prey to your pathetic mind games, Naraku. Believe it or not, there are others who play even greater games….I've played with them, and won. There is nothing you can do to break me!"

"Nothing?" he slyly questioned. "I wouldn't be so sure about that….."

Suddenly, the flesh wall on her left opened up. Before she knew it, Shiori was being forced through by a gust of strong energy. She fell through and slammed down on the ground.

"Let the games…begin," echoed Naraku's voice.

"What's he talking about now?" she pondered.

She felt a sudden sensation travel down her spine. Something demonic was coming her way. Shiori stood to her feet and spun around. Two crimson eyes lured back at her from the darkness. Slowly, the creature stepped out of the shadows to reveal itself.

"In-Inuyasha?" she stammered. **"He's become a full demon. I can practically see his demonic aura. But…..how? Is this Naraku's doing?"**

Inuyasha lunged for Shiori's throat, but slid under him. What was wrong with him?

**"Jaken mentioned something like this before," **thought Shiori backing away from Inuyasha. **"But it's only supposed to happen when he's not holding Tessaiga, or when his life is in danger….so why is he in demon form now?"**

"Go ahead and kill him, Shiori," taunted Naraku. "Sesshomaru will be so proud."

Inuyasha attempted to attack Shiori again, but she caught his claws with her own hands. Inuyasha murderously stared at her. Shiori wasn't as strong as Inuyasha when it came to brute strength. Eventually, his muscles would over power hers. And she didn't want to do anything to hurt him.

"Inuyasha! Snap out of it!" she demanded.

But it was to no avail. His nails dug into Shiori's hands, drawing slight blood.

"It would be in your best interest to kill him soon," said Naraku.

**"It's Rin…." **She thought looking over Inuyasha's shoulder. She was definitely close by. And also…** "Magatsuhi!"**

Shiori sharply kneed Inuyasha in the stomach. He released her from his clutches, and she jumped over his shoulders. She quickly ran to save Rin. But Inuyasha was right on her heel. He was moving in fast. Just as he was about to lung on her back, she turned around and shot him with a purification beam. She was worried about seriously injuring him, so she only used a light beam. Inuyasha fell down to the ground. Shiori stopped running and turned to him.

"**His aura…..it's dying down a little bit," **she took a step toward him. **"If I purified him, then—"**

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Shiori!" cried Rin. "Someone please, save me!"

Rin ran around the corner. She was being chased by Magatsuhi.

"Rin!" shouted Shiori.

"Lady Shiori!" the girl ran toward her, but Magatsuhi jumped in front.

"Woman, you will be my new host body," he shouted. He suddenly zoomed straight for her.

"Look out!" Rin warned. **"He's going to take over her body…just like what he did to Kohaku."**

Just as Magatsuhi was about to possess Shiori, Inuyasha pushed her out the way. She watched as Magatsuhi took over Inuyasha's body.

"Inuyasha!" Shiori screamed. "You didn't have to do that!"

"Quick….Run," said Inuyasha.

Shiori shook her head, "No, I mean you really didn't have to do that! I have a barrier around my mind! Magatsuhi wouldn't have been able to possess me anyway!"

Inuyasha fell forward as his mind and body were consumed by the demon.

"Well, I originally wanted the girl," said Magatsuhi in Inuyasha's body. "But this half demon should prove to be a good match for Sesshomaru."

"If you think you're getting anywhere with that body, you're wrong!" she said coldly.

He smirked, "Inuyasha if much stronger than Kohaku. Therefore, expelling me from this body won't nearly be as easy. I have no reason to fear your ability."

Sesshomaru zoomed towards them. Kagome was dangling onto his fur pelt.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled. "It's you!"

"**Shiori and Rin," **he calmly thought. **"They're safe."**

"Ah!" screamed Rin.

She was being pulled into the floor. Shiori quickly grabbed Rin's hand and tried to pull her out. But she was also being sucked down.

"Lady Shiori! We're still being pulled in!" Rin panicked.

"Rin, stay calm," Shiori answered. **"He doesn't want me to purify Inuyasha of Magatsuhi. Is that why he's taking me as well? What's he planning now?"**

Sesshomaru tried to reach them in time, but it was already too late. Shiori wrapped her arms around Rin as they were sucked completely through the floor. They were now trapped within Naraku's flesh. It felt more like they were gliding down through an eternal darkness.

"Lady Shiori," Rin sobbed while clinging to Shiori's chest. "I'm so scared…."

"I'm right here," Shiori comforted. "Don't worry."

They heard a dark mechanical laughter echoing around them. Rin began shaking with fear; she was petrified. Shiori tightened her grip around the young girl.

"You really care for that girl don't you Shiori?" It was Naraku again.

"Curse deflect!" Shiori expelled her spiritual energy around them and used it as a shield. Rin's body tingled with Shiori's sacred power.

"That energy barrier won't be enough to stop me….not now," he taunted her. "Maybe you should combined your spiritual with your demonic powers. That might be powerful enough to keep me away ."

"Be gone vermin!" she shouted. "I told you I won't be a part of your games."

He laughed again, "Oh that's right….you're holding onto a human girl. That type of power would most likely kill her. In that case…."

Rin was suddenly ripped from Shiori's hands. The girl screamed in terror as she was absorbed into the darkness.

"Rin!" Shiori cried. "You bastard!"

"And now your alone in the darkness," he jeered. "How fitting for one such as yourself. Are you not the Angel of Darkness? How disappointing…..I thought you would help corrupt the jewel..."

"**Corrupt the jewel? What's he saying? I thought it was completely corrupted….."**

"But you're still as stubborn as ever," he continued. "You refused to kill Inuyasha, just liked you refused to kill Reika. I don't understand you….are you really a demon at all?"

"And this is coming from the man with the human heart!" she spat. "No matter how many transformations you make….you will always have that heart. The one that lingers for Kikyo's love and affection….. The very thing you'll never have."

"Be silent!" he ordered.

"What's wrong, Naraku?" she smirked. "Did I hurt your feelings?"

"You little wench," he shouted.

Suddenly, Shiori was wrapped in tentacles. Naraku's form appeared before her.

"You will never leave this place alive," he said with disdain. "Pretty soon, your soul will be consumed by the Shikon Jewel. As will everyone else here. My enemies that long for my blood are filled to the brim with hatred! It is those negative feelings that the jewel hungers for.

"Negative…feelings?" she pondered.

They will all belong to the Shikon Jewel. All of our fates will soon be severed."

"Our fates will be severed," she said with a smug. "Because at the end of this battle….you will fall."

"Are you so certain?" he questioned.

"And I've told you before….You can't break me!" she snapped.

"Can't I?"

Shiori was engulfed in a blast of light. She gasped as she opened her eyes. She was suddenly standing at the edge of a meadow. There was a tiny little house in front of her.

"What on…Earth?" she muttered. "How did I?"

She stared in horror when she recognized the house as her own. It was the very hut she was born in. She was being shown an illusion of the Sacred Lands. But her heart suddenly skipped a beat when she saw an old foe approaching the door. It was Reika!

"**This isn't just an illusion, it's a vision from the past…." **She thought. **"He's showing me one of my memories. But…I don't remember this."**

Reika pounded on the door, "Hikari! Open up, I'd like a word with you."

A beautiful tennin woman slid open the door.

"**Mother?" **thought Shiori. **"What is this…..I don't remember this at all. Why is Reika at our house?"**

"What is now, Reika?" she spat at the woman. "What do you want?"

Reika shoved passed the woman and entered the hut.

"Is that anyway to talk to your queen?" she questioned.

"I'll talk to you however I want," Hikari snapped back. "You banished her! You banished my daughter because of your own insecurities!"

Shiori's eyes widened, **"I've already been….banished? Then this vision is….."**

"I banished her because she was a menace to society," said Reika. "She never listened to any type of instruction and was completely unruly. And she had weak, insignificant sacred powers. That girl will never be anything in life."

"Don't you dare talk about her that way!"

"And just what are you going to do about it?" questioned Reika with a smirk. "I've already hired some demons to kill her in the outside word. She's being shredded to pieces as we speak. She shouldn't be too much to handle. Like I said, she's nothing but a weakling."

"So it's not enough to banish her, but you try to kill her too?" Hikari's voice was breaking. "You won't get away with this. I'll stop you!"

"What can you do? You're nothing but a little tart that killed her husband for her shinigami lover," Rika sneered.

"That's not what happened at all!" Hikari retorted.

"That's what people are saying,"

Hikari tried to shove pass Rika, but was shoved back. Rika grabbed her by the throat.

"You make me sick you stupid little slut!" she harshly whispered. "If it weren't for you…Isao would still be mine!"

"Maybe if you didn't have such evil in your soul," said Hikari. "He would be…."

"No!" yelled Shiori. "No! Mother!"

She slashed at Reika, but she phased right through her. She couldn't do anything but watch.

"You stole him from me! And you had that filthy little tramp of a daughter! I should've been the one to bear his child!" she shirked as she violently shocked her body. "You will pay! I'll make you regret taking away the love of my life!"

"Fight back!" Shiori yelled. "What are you doing? Fight her!"

Hikari cringed in agony, "The only thing I regret…..is keeping so many secrets from my daughter. I hope someday….She can forgive me."

"I forgive you, Mother!" Shiori cried. "I forgave you a long time ago!"

"Don't worry, your daughter will be joining you soon in death," laughed Reika.

"She's far more powerful than you think," Hikari whispered. Reika dropped her onto the floor. **"**Shiori….I'm….so….sorry. Live long and fight, my daughter."

Hikari's eyes closed for the final time. Reika smirked in contempt and stormed away. She phased through Shiori's body.

"Mother!" Shiori screamed.

The illusion slowly started effacing, and Naraku's darkness emerged once more.

"Did you enjoy watching your mother's murder?" he taunted her.

She was still entangled by Naraku's roots. But that didn't matter to her now, she was still in complete shock. Shiori lowered her head and let her hair dangle into her face.

"**Mother…..You didn't even put up a fight," **thought Shiori sadly. Her eyes glistened. **"Why? I never even got to say goodbye to you…"**

"That's right Shiori," said Naraku appearing before her again. "Give me your despair….."

Just as her tears were about to fall, Shiori felt a strong spiritual presence. Over Naraku's head, was a faint pink light.

"**That light….is it Grandmother's?" **she thought. **"No, it's…Kagome's! Kagome's spiritual energy, I can feel it. That means her powers have returned."**

"**What?" **thought Naraku. **"The light has returned to the Shikon Jewel…it's given hope to everyone."**

The darkness that held her captive was beginning to disappear.

"You will regret the day you came into existence, you scum," Shiori bellowed. "I will live long and fight, just as my mother wanted me to do. Therefore, I can't give into my own despair…..there's still hope!"

She broke free of her restraints and drew Gin Tsugunai, "Doomsday Strike!"

She unleashed her attack in the direction of Kagome's light. The Naraku illusion disappeared along with the darkness. Her attack ripped down an entire wall of Naraku's flesh in a huge explosion. Shiori followed the blast and stepped out into Naraku's main body.

"**Where am I now?" **She thought.

She sprinted through Naraku's body. The ground was vibrating underneath her feet. The very walls were vibrating as well. It was almost like he was trying to close her in. Suddenly, the ceiling began falling all around her.

"**Naraku's body….is finally breaking!" **she thought as she flew through the body. **"I can feel it…..I can feel something else to….could this be Naraku's own despair?"**

She had to move fast. Enormous clumps of flesh were falling all over the place. Naraku was definitely at his end. She could sense Sesshomaru's energy…..though it was faint.

"**Rin is with him….thank goodness she's safe from harm,"**

…meanwhile….

"Give up Naraku!" shouted Inuyasha with Kagome by his side. "It's over!"

Naraku's half battered body was coasted above them on a web. Inuyasha had just dealt him a deadly blow with Tessaiga. Naraku was reaching his limits.

"It does appear that way, doesn't it?" he snickered. "However Inuyasha, there is something that is unable to be cut by neither Tessaiga nor Bakusaiga."

"Eh? You're just being a sore loser!" he spat.

"You mean your soul, right?" questioned Kagome. "Well that's why I'm here! To purify it!

**"That's right, Kagome…." **Thought Naraku. **"In the end, it's a battle of our souls…."**

Suddenly, Byakuya popped up behind Kagome. Before she could move, he slashed her in the back with a black blade. Inuyasha sprang into action and attacked Byakuya with Meido Zangetsuha.

"I was merely a detachment that would've died with the body anyway," he said as he was absorbed into the meido. "I have no regrets. My purpose has been fulfilled."

"Kagome, are you alright?" asked Inuyasha.

She looked down at herself, "I'm fine. I didn't feel anything at all…..but I could've sworn he slashed me…..**what was he trying to do?"**

The ground continued to break and Inuyasha grabbed Kagome.

"There's no place left to stand!" he shouted.

Naraku shot adamant at them, but Inuyasha countered with his meidos.

"Kagome! Shoot!" he hollered.

She lined up her bow and prepared to shoot. But just as she was about to fire, Naraku knocked them off course with a tentacle. They were pushed down.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome as they fell.

Suddenly, someone reached down and caught them both in the air. Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked up.

"Shiori?" Inuyasha gasped.

"This is what happens when you beat me to the scene Inuyasha," she said slyly.

She flew up with both of them and went back toward Naraku.

They were being cornered by clusters of Miasma. Shiori zoomed around to avoid them, but it was difficult. She was, after all, carrying two people.

"Shiori! Behind you!" Kagome warned.

Just as they were about to be struck, Sango's hirakotsu came hurling down at the clusters. They were instantly destroyed.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were flying towards them.

"You guys?" said Inuyasha. "You're okay too?"

Shippo jumped off Kirara's back and turned into a giant pink ball. Shiori landed down on top of them.

"Shippo! Why are you here?" Inuyasha demanded. Before they left, Inuyasha knocked Shippo unconscious to keep him from coming.

"A thank-you would've been nice!" Shippo pouted.

Miroku opened his windtunnel and sucked in the chunks of miasma.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha shrieked.

"It's okay Inuyasha," replied Miroku. "The curse of the windtunnel is breaking, and my wounds are starting to close."

Shiori flew off Shippo and swung her sword at the incoming chunks.

"Hell Wrath!" she cried.

Suddenly, she sensed a powerful surge of demonic energy. The wall on their left was completely destroyed. Sesshomaru had finally arrived.

"Sesshomaru…." Uttered Shiori.

He stared at her, "Are you injured?"

"I'm fine," she softly replied.

He was followed by Ah-Un, who was transporting Kohaku, Rin, and Jaken.

"Sister!" he called out to Sango.

Sango looked down at him in surprise. What was he doing there? She told him to stay at the village.

"Lady Shiori! You're okay!" shouted Rin.

Shiori nodded at the girl.

"Ha! Bakusaiga's poison is spreading! Just as I thought! Lord Sesshomaru will be the one to kill Naraku," Jaken loudly proclaimed.

"Naraku discarded that part of his body!" Kohaku pointed out. "It's so he can avoid the spreading poison."

"Hmph, a worthless tactic," said Sesshomaru with ease.

Everyone was now assembled before Naraku. Inuyasha and Kagome were floating on top of Shippo. Miroku and Sango were next to them with Kirara. On their left, Sesshomaru and Shiori were suspended in the air, side by side. Ah-Un was beside them with Rin, Kohaku, and Jaken.

"So you've all come together? Comrades or whatever ridiculous thing you call yourselves," mocked Naraku.

"That's right," said Inuyasha. "And not one of us missing!"

* * *

><p><strong>Getting closer to the end guys :(<strong>


	44. The End of the Final Battle

**I don't own Inuyasha, just my o.c characters!**

* * *

><p>"Well aren't you a happy lot. Because you gathered here, the light has returned to the Shikon jewel, is this what you people call hope?" Naraku asked with a smirk. "But I've already absorbed the jewel into my body. We are one!"<p>

Kagome gasped, "The darkness of the jewel pushed back our light."

Naraku's body took on a disastrous new form. He looked even more like a spider than before. Naraku was finally letting his heart be consumed by the Shikon Jewel. He viciously attacked the group with more bundles of miasma, but Inuyasha countered with Meido Zangetsuha. He struck Naraku's body with brute force….even so, he wouldn't die.

**"Naraku's still alive? It's because the Shikon Jewel is clinging to this world," **Naraku observed.

Shiori looked down, "He's attacking from below!"

"Ridiculous," Sesshomaru scoffed. "Bakusaiga!"

He destroyed the rising clusters, but released a deadly miasma in the process. It was exactly what Naraku wanted. Sesshomaru observed this.

"Jaken, leave Naraku's body!" Sesshomaru commanded

"I've been waiting for those words!" cried Jaken happily. He stirred Ah-Un away.

"But—" Kohaku began to protest.

"Don't you get it? You two would just be in the way!" Jaken snapped. "Now let's go."

As they were escaping, more clusters hurled toward them. But Sango scattered them with her boomerang.

"Sister?" said Kohaku turning to her.

"Go Kohaku!" She ordered. "Hurry up and get outside!"

"Lady Sango!" cried Rin taking off the gas mask Sango gave her. "Take your mask with you."

"Rin…." Said Sango guiltily.

"Here Miroku, take my mask," Kohaku handed him his mask.

Sesshomaru and Shiori were watching the scene from a far. Shiori was a bit confused by Sango's guilty feelings. Why did she feel so guilty?

"Please take care of my sister," said Kohaku sternly.

Miroku nodded as he put on the mask, "I will."

Rin looked over to Shiori, who was still eying them carefully. She motioned for them go on. Jaken gripped Ah-Un's reigns and zoomed outside.

Everyone went to work at destroying Naraku from the inside. But the more they destroyed his body, the more miasma poured out. Shiori purified the air around herself. Kagome tried to do the same, but whenever she tried to draw her bow….she was stopped by Naraku.

**"I won't let you shoot, Kagome. Not yet," **Naraku darkly thought. **"Just a little further!"**

"Hell wrath!" cried Shiori as she destroyed parts of Naraku.

Inuyasha swung Tessaiga, "Meido Zangetsuha!"

Sango threw her Hirakotsu, while Miroku sucked up chunks of miasma with the windtunnel.

"Bakusaiga!" shouted Sesshomaru.

Naraku was on the verge of collapsing.

"Those body parts that your saving are just being chipped away," Inuyasha hollered.

Naraku laughed, "My body is still sufficient enough….to wipe out a single village!"

"What?" Inuyasha baffled. "A village? Naraku you bastard!"

"Did you not realize where you were?" he questioned. "You're too late. If you kill me….my body will rain down on Kaede's village!"

While Inuyasha and Kagome stared in shock, Sesshomaru flew up to Naraku.

"So what?" he calmly said before whirling his sword. "Bakusaiga!"

He directly sliced what was left of Naraku's body. The jewel busted from his remains. Naraku's main body began raining down on the inside.

"Is he finally collapsing?" Sango wondered.

"No…he's falling on his own will," Kagome answered. "The Shikon jewel is still alive."

"Shippo, take us outside!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Sure," he replied as he flew his companions out.

Miroku and Sango also made their way to the outside world.

"Shiori," called Sesshomaru. "We're going!"

They flew after everyone else.

**"Even after a direct blow from Bakusaiga…..the jewel is still alive," **thought Sesshomaru.

Once outside, Shiori observed the horrifying scene. Giant clusters of Miasma fell down towards the earth. Villagers desperately tried to run from Naraku's evil. Just as a huge cluster was about to hit two villagers, She flew in and destroyed it. Sango and Miroku were doing the same thing on the opposite side. Kagome watched through all the chaos.

**"I can see it," **she thought as she stared at Naraku's mass clump. She lined up her bow. **"I can see the Shikon Jewel! If I just shoot now…!"**

Kagome fired her arrow at the jewel and watched, **"My arrow will hit the Shikon Jewel. I know it will!"**

The arrow flew into the mass and disappeared. Naraku sat alone in his own darkness….waiting for his oncoming doom. All that was left of him was a floating head and spinal cord. He thought about the jewel and his fate. The Shikon Jewel was suppose to grant the wish of whoever held it…..but his wish, wasn't granted. At least, not his real wish.

**"My real wish….." **Naraku imagined Kikyo's face. **"That's right…..All I wanted was Kikyo's heart."**

At that moment, Kagome's arrow burst through the darkness and purified the Shikon Jewel.

Everyone watched below as a purifying light emitted from the giant mass of flesh.

"Did she do it?" pondered Shiori.

"Look!" Kohaku pointed out. "The clusters of fallen miasma, they're being purified!"

Suddenly, the giant mass slid down to the ground. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her back.

"It looks like it's aiming for a certain location," Shiori noticed. "It wasn't enough for Naraku's body to drop from the sky. He's trying to stop in a precise spot….but why?"

Naraku's giant mass stopped. It finally disappeared completely, And Naraku's remains were revealed. He and the jewel were floating over the Bone Eater's Well. Kagome's arrow was wedged into the jewel, and Naraku tingled with purification. Everyone gather around the well.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha scoffed. He was still alive.

"Hmph, I made a wish back then….." said Naraku, "It was the moment Byakuya cut you with his sword. And the moment I die, that wish….will be granted. The wish I made on the jewel….was that of the jewel itself."

And with that, Naraku vanished. Their most hated enemy was finally dead. But before anyone could enjoy the moment, a meido opened up behind Kagome.

**"What? A meido?" **Thought Shiori.

Kagome was instantly sucked into it.

"Inuyasha!" she shrieked.

Inuyasha jumped toward her, "Kagome!"

The meido closed before he had time to reach her.

"It vanished!" said Miroku.

**"What's going on?" **thought Inuyasha. **"Why did this happen?"**

"Inuyasha, did Naraku say Kagome was cut by Byakuya?" asked Shippo. "I saw it. Byakuya stole demonic power from your Meido Zangetsuha."

**"He stole Meido Zangetsuha?" **thought Inuyasha. **"Kagome…where did you go? What was Naraku's real wish?"**

"The well!" shouted Shiori. "What happened to it?"

Inuyasha turned back around. Kaede and some other villagers were now on the scene. Everyone stared at the well's vacant spot. It suddenly disappeared.

"Was Kagome returned to her own world?" asked Sango.

Miroku looked at his right hand and slowly took off the rosary beads. His windtunnel was finally gone. So this wasn't another one of Naraku's tricks. He was really dead this time.

"Miroku," said Sango tearfully, "Your curse has been lifted."

"There's no doubt Naraku is gone," he solemnly said, "however….the Shikon Jewel, what happened it?"

**"Of course," **thought Inuyasha. As he cut a meido below him.** "The Shikon jewel feared Kagome. If it's still alive, there's no way it would allow her to live in peace!" **

Inuyasha jumped into the meido, **"Wait for me Kagome! I'll find you!"**

"Inuyasha!" cried Miroku and Sango.

But the meido closed behind him.

**"That fool, what was he thinking?" **thought Sesshomaru. **"What makes him think the meido he jumped into will lead him to the girl?"**

"Lady Shiori, will they….be okay?" asked Rin.

"I don't really know," she responded. **"This is such a bitter feeling…I don't know how to feel right now."**

"They'll come back," said Miroku. "I'm sure of it. Until then, we just have to wait patiently."

"Yes," Kaede agreed. "If you would like, we can all take turns waiting for them to return."

"I'll take the first watch," Shippo volunteered. "Me and Kirara can do it together."

**"As far as the battle with Naraku," **thought Shiori. **"It's finally over…."**

She turned to Sesshomaru; she knew he had no intention of waiting around for Inuyasha's return. Shiori tapped Kaede lightly on the shoulder.

"Lady Kaede?"

Kaede turned around, "Oh, Shiori. What is it child?"

"I need….." but she paused when she saw Sesshomaru by her side. "_We_ need to speak with you."

Shiori sadly watched Rin. She was standing beside Kohaku, worriedly looking at the ground.

"It's a very important matter….."

…3 days later…..

Shippo stared down at the ground, waiting for the well to appear. Jaken was lazily spread out beside him. Sesshomaru ordered him not to leave that exact location.

**"Ugh! Why do I have to sit here like this?" **he thought. **"It's so unfair! I never expected Lord Sesshomaru to hang around this village for so long! But I'll bet this is Shiori's doing! That stupid woman! I overheard them talking about leaving Rin here, with that elderly priestess. But Shiori sounded hesitant to do so.."**

Sango and Miroku walked up behind them.

"We'll take over," said Sango. "It's not good for you guys to stand watch for so long."

"Hmph! I'm not standing watch!" Jaken scoffed. "I'm only here because Lord Sesshomaru told me to be."

**"I can't believe it's been 3 days since they disappeared," **thought Miroku looking at his right hand. He was still amazed that the curse was finally broken.

Suddenly, a pillar of light shot up from the ground.

"Eh?" Shippo jumped back into Sango's arms. All of them moved away as the Bone Eater's Well reappeared.

Inuyasha leapt out of the well—alone. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Jaken stared at him.

"Inuyasha!" cried Sango. "What happened?"

"Where's Kagome?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha grimly stared at the bunch, "Kagome is safe."

That was all he said. Inuyasha made his way back to the village. The others walked after him…all except Jaken.

"Um…..wait you're all leaving now?" he called. "I can't leave this spot! Lord Sesshomaru told me not to!"

He sunk down against the well.

**"Now I'm just lonely," **he thought.

….

"Wow, this is one is beautiful, It matches your eyes, Lady Shiori!" sang Rin as she examineda flower. "And this one matches your eyes, Lord Sesshomaru!"

She was spinning around a meadow and enjoying the air. Sesshomaru and Shiori were standing behind her. It was the first time Shiori visited the meadow since Kagura's death. Shiori finally had enough strength to return.

"Rin," called Shiori. "Come here."

"Okay!" she called Rin. "Yes, Lady Shiori?"

"Tell me, what do you think of Inuyasha and his friends?" she asked.

Rin nodded, "They're all so nice! And I love playing with little Kirara! She's so cute!"

Shiori could already feel the sorrow rising. But this was for the best. She'd already stalled doing this long enough.

"I was wondering…when are we leaving?" Rin asked. "We've been here a long time. We don't usually stay in one place for too long."

Sesshomaru calmly looked down into those big brown eyes. They were full of such happiness.

"But don't you enjoy it?" he asked her.

"Well, it is nice to be in the same place for awhile," she smiled. "I can't remember the last time that was. I've already made some new friends from the village—kids my age!"

"Is that so?" he said blandly.

"Rin, how would you like to stay at the village with everyone?" asked Shiori.

"We're going to live there?" Rin squealed with excitement. "That sounds great! We can all be a big family!"

Shiori could barely keep her heart intact.

"No Rin," said Sesshomaru softly. "She means…..just you."

"Huh? I don't understand," said a confused Rin. "What do you mean, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"We've arranged for you to live here, under Lady Kaede's custody," Shiori said. "It would be good for you."

"But why?" Tears rolled down Rin's cheek. "Why are you leaving me behind?"

"Because Rin, it's for the best," Shiori sadly replied. "You've been in so many dangerous situations lately. You've experienced things no human child should have to experience….you were even, killed. If anything else were to happen to you…."

"Even through all that stuff, you guys were always there to protect me." She cried.

"You need to practice living with other humans," Shiori continued. "Just for right now."

"But….at my old village, everyone was so mean to me," Rin desperately looked up to them. "And bandits came and killed my family. I don't want that to happen again. I don't want to live with humans!"

"That's why were leaving you in Lady Kaede's village," Shiori gently rubbed Rin's head. "That would never happen to you there. Not when you have so many good people around to love and protect you."

"But I thought you loved and protected me…." sobbed Rin.

Shiori forced back her tears, "we do…."

"Then why am I being left behind like this?"

"Rin," said Sesshomaru. "We will never leave you behind."

She looked up at them both, "but I'll miss you."

"What makes you think you won't be missed?" he questioned.

Rin sniffed, "Will you…come visit me?"

"Everyday," Shiori replied.

"Okay," said Rin weakly.

Though she didn't want to do it, she knew deep down that it was the right thing to do. The three of them headed back to Kaede's village.

"What about when I get older? And I've had plenty enough practice living with humans?" asked Rin gripping Shiori's hand. "Can I follow you guys then?"

"You may make that decision on your own when the time comes," Sesshomaru responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be the emotional ending to the story. Nah, I'm kidding it won't be that emotional! But I am kinda sad actually! It was fun writing this story :(<strong>


	45. A Woman of Many Titles

**I haven't owned anything but my own OC characters for the past 45 chapters...and that's still all I own! lmao**

* * *

><p>"You're kidding right?" asked Shiori in amazement. "This all just some elaborate joke, right?"<p>

Emi shook her head in excitement, "No! I'm not! It's really true! Jirou asked for my hand in marriage!"

"Why on Earth would he do something like that?" asked Shiori. "Doesn't he like his sanity?"

Emi giggled, "Oh Shiori! Now you're the one joking."

Shiori stared at the girl, "That wasn't a joke!"

Shiori and Emi were peacefully walking through the meadows of the Sacred Lands. It was just as they use to do as children. Shiori was carrying a bouquet of pink flowers.

"I can barely take the excitement!" squealed Emi. "I can't wait to have our beautiful wedding. You have to be there!"

"I don't have to do anything but breathe the air and die," she casually responded.

"I'm going to be queen of the Sacred Lands! Both of us are royalty now…of course I'll be queen, and you're just a princess."

"For the record, I could've been queen…..but I declined," Shiori pointed out. "There you go again, trying to upstage me. First I find a mate, then you suddenly announce that you've found one as well. Then I become royalty, and so do you!"

"Oh, you know I'm not trying to do that," Emi playfully pushed her sister. "I think you came out better that I did. Sesshomaru's far more handsome than Jirou. He's just so beautifully handsome!"

Shiori glared at Emi, "I thought I told you to stop talking about him like that!"

"Still as jealous as ever, huh?" Emi laughed. "Oh don't worry; I don't want to steal your mate. I love mine too much."

"Feh," she scoffed. "As if you could anyway."

"By the way, where is Sesshomaru?" asked Emi.

"He's probably at Lady Kaede's village," Shiori responded. "I'm supposed to meet him there after I leave."

"Ah…..visiting your little human girl, huh? How cute and positively adorable!"

Shiori sighed and shook her head.

"So, when do you plan on having your own child?" Emi questioned.

Shiori's eyes grew ten times bigger, "What?"

"When are you and Sesshomaru ever going to conceive a child? Then, I could be an aunt!" she sang.

Shiori was starting to feel uncomfortable. She desperately tried to throw to subject of herself.

"Speaking of reproduction….please don't partake in it," said Shiori sourly. "It's bad enough I have you to deal with! I don't want to put up with your annoying offspring as well!"

"Oh, but of course I will!" she chided. "I'm hoping to have at least ten children!"

"**That's a disaster just waiting to happen," **thought Shiori as they crossed over a small bridge.

"So, about those children…." Emi inquired.

Shiori felt her face turning red, "That's not something I want to think about right now. It's too…early."

"Nonsense! It's never too early to have children!" proclaimed Emi.

Shiori raised an eyebrow, "You are possibly….the most delusional person in the entire world."

"Aww, why thank-you!"

"That wasn't a compliment, you bimbo!" Shiori face balmed, **"Curse her ability for turning every negative thing that I say, into something positive!"**

She stopped and peered down into the stream below. Her violet eyes sparkled back at her. Shiori smiled to herself. She did it. She was finally strong enough to beat the sacred lands.

"You always stare at your reflection whenever you come here," Emi pointed out. "I suppose it is pretty shocking. I'll never know how you remained unpurified. Do you have some type of barrier up around yourself?"

She grinned and continued on her way, "sure…..let's go with that."

Emi frowned. She wanted to know the real reason, but she knew Shiori wouldn't tell her. Shiori figured she'd know soon enough...since she was, in fact, about to become queen. The two women came to a tennin graveyard. Shiori carefully flew over it so she wouldn't step on anyone's grave. Emi glided after her. Shiori stopped when she finally found the grave she was looking for. She slowly landed down on her knees. Emi came up behind her.

"**It's her mother's grave….I hadn't realized we were coming here."**

Shiori placed the banquet of flowers down in front of the grave marker. She thought about the horrible vision Naraku forced her to watch. Shiori already knew mother was murder. She discovered that after Reika was killed…..but to actually see it take place…it was devastating.

"Her last wish was for me to live long and fight," said Shiori to Emi. "But she didn't even try to fight Reika off. Mother thought she deserved it for keeping secrets from me."

"Shiori," said Emi sadly. "She didn't deserve what happened to her. Your mother was a wonderful, kindred spirit. And that's why your father chose her over Reika."

Shiori stared at the grave stone, "You think so?"

"I'm so sorry about what happened," said Emi. "Back then…..my mother and I had no right to—"

"Emi," Shiori interrupted. "There's no need. I already forgave you, remember?"

She nodded, "Yes you did, I remember. It just seems so long ago…."

"It's only been 3 years, in fact," said Shiori standing to her feet. "3 years ago, on this very day, is when we defeated Naraku."

"That's right. What an interesting battle that was," exclaimed Emi. "It was so exciting!"

"I don't recall you being there, Lady of the Spying Waters," Shiori flatly said.

Emi chuckled, "well…I wanted to make sure you were okay!"

Shiori rolled her eyes and left the graveyard. Emi ran after her.

"Whatever happened to Inuyasha and Kagome?" she asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. The Bone Eater's Well disappeared, along with Kagome," Shiori explained. "And Inuyasha jumped into a meido in search of the girl. For 3 days, everyone wondered about their fates. Finally, the well appeared and Inuyasha along with it. But he came alone. I asked him what happened to Kagome, but he doesn't like to talk about it. He said that Kagome was safe and that the Shikon Jewel was gone forever. That was all."

"And she hasn't been seen since?"

Shiori shook her head, "No….I hear Inuyasha goes into the well every 3 days. But it no longer connects to her world. She'll most likely never return."

"How sad," said Emi softly. "They can't even see each other…."

Shiori stood up, "I should go now."

"You're leaving already? Why do you always have to go so soon?" Emi whined.

"Because unlike you carefree tennin, I actually have things to do," she scolded before running off through the fields. Emi flew after her.

"Shiori!" she cried. "Shiori, slow down! Aww, why is she so much faster than me on foot?"

Shiori ran and jumped through the trees, her dark hair trailed behind her. Tennin who were walking around outside stopped and looked up her. They waved and greeted her as she passed over them.

"Look! It's Shiori!" shouted a voice.

"Did you hear? She's not only the Princess of the Netherworld, but she's also Lady of the Western Lands!"

"I heard she and her friends defeated the evil Naraku on this same day!"

Shiori frowned. She really didn't like people gossiping about her. She looked down and saw a face proudly smiling at her. It was Oki. Shiori nodded at the old woman. Oki returned the gesture and watched as she jumped out of sight.

"**She did it…She really did it," **Oki thought. **"Well done, little one."**

Shiori came to the entrance of the Sacred Lands and phased through the rocks. She was happy to once again be back on the other side. She ran out of the damp cave and took to the skies.

"**I'm on my way, Rin! I'll be there soon!"**

Shiori felt the wind ripping through her head. It was such a calming feeling. Life had become so much easier since all of her enemies were taken care of. Of course, Shiori did need to make occasional trips to the Netherworld. Sometimes she went for princess duties, and sometimes for visits. But she avoided going there if she didn't have to. Her place was not among the dead, it was along the living…..with her hellhound.

"**Hey….is that…?" **she sensed someone flying toward her with energy similar to Kikyo's. **"It's Kohaku!"**

Kohaku was flying on Kirara. She spotted him and waved.

"Lady Shiori!" he said happily. "How've you been?"

"I've been alright," she answered. "How about you? How are those demon exterminations coming along?"

"They're coming along just fine. I'm actually on my way to a village now," he said.

Shiori smiled as she felt Kikyo's presence within Kohaku. Back then, Naraku finally managed to steal Kohaku's shard. But Kikyo's pure light chose to stay within Kohaku instead of going with the shard. In short, Kikyo chose saving Kohaku over killing Naraku. She left the battle with Inuyasha and the rest. And she made the right decision.

"Where are you off to?" asked Kohaku.

"To see Rin," Shiori replied. "I have something to give her. "

She sensed another presence coming up behind her. It was Toutousai.

"Hello there Kohaku, Shiori," said the elderly demon. "Kohaku, I've been meaning to give this to you! It's a new weapon, but it's heavy."

Toutousai tossed a giant Kusarigama at the boy. Kohaku caught it with one hand and examined the new weapon. It was very impressive.

"Are you going back to visit your sister every once and a while?" asked Toutousai.

Kohaku laughed, "No, her house is getting a little crowded. I'd better go now! Bye Lady Shiori! Bye Master Toutousai!"

Kohaku flew off with Kirara and his new weapon.

"And where are you off to little Miss?" Toutousai asked. "Going to see that mate of yours?"

"Hmph, maybe," she crossed her arms.

"I'm so glad he got that new sword….now he can stop harassing me all the time and I can live in peace," said Toutousai. "That Brat's finally satisfied."

"Hmmm, I don't know," she said slyly. "I think I heard him mention something about wanting a new sword…..one even more powerful than Bakusaiga."

"Eh….?" Y-you're lying!" Toutousai stammered. "That's not possible!"

Shiori deviously smirked, "maybe…..maybe not."

"Ack! Not again!" Toutousai and his cow flew off. "You tell that brat I moved!"

Shiori laughed as she continued on, **"Yeah right, like Sesshomaru would ever complain about Bakusaiga's power! I can't believe he actually fell for that!"**

Shiori was coming close to Kaede's village. As she flew closer, she spotted Miroku and Sango playing with their children outside. But Inuyasha wasn't with them. Where was he? Shiori flew over the happy family and landed down in front of Kaede's hut.

"Sesshomaru is already inside, huh?" she pondered.

"Ack!" she heard a voice from under her.

Shiori looked down. Jaken's flattened body was under her feet.

"Jaken, what are you doing down there?" she asked him.

"You squashed me, you stupid girl!" He yelled. "What's the matter with you?"

Shiori snickered as she stepped off his body, "apparently a lot of things."

"You're late! What were you doing anyway?" he demanded.

"Just taking care of some family affairs," she responded as she entered Kaede's hut.

Rin was talking to Sesshomaru when she spotted Shiori.

"Lady Shiori!" exclaimed Rin. She was wearing a colorful purple kimono. It was one of the Kimono's Sesshomaru brought for her.

Rin hugged Shiori, "I missed you so much! Where have you been?"

Shiori laughed, "Rin….I was here a few days ago. What are you talking about?"

The little girl also laughed, "Well….that seemed so long ago! Look what Lord Sesshomaru brought me!"

She presented a pink and green kimono to Shiori. Rin was so excited about her new outfit. The bright, happy colors definitely suited the young girl. Sesshomaru quietly watched the happy girl's expressions.

"I have something for you as well," said Shiori pulling something out of the sleeve of her kimono. "Here it is!"

"Oh, what a pretty hair pin!" said Rin as she held it in her hand.

Shiori nodded, "That belonged to my grandmother. It's very special, so don't lose it. Okay?"

"Of course I won't lose it!" Rin carefully placed the pin in her hair. She liked the dangling bead at the end. "I'm going to wear this with my new kimono tomorrow!"

"**It would be pointless to tell her that they don't match….." **Shiori thought.

After staying with Rin for some time, Sesshomaru concluded that it was time to leave. They said good-bye to Rin, before exiting the hut.

"Where were you this morning?" Sesshomaru asked as he stepped on Jaken.

Shiori followed after him and did the same. Both of them ignored Jaken's wallows of pain.

"I had to visit my sister for a bit," she answered. "She told me that she's getting married."

He glared at her, "Why on Earth would someone marry that bimbo?"

"Only I can call her a bimbo," Shiori complained."…..but I have no idea why someone would marry that bimbo. She seems happy though. Then again, Emi's always happy. She's going to be Queen of the Sacred Lands."

They took off into the sky. Jaken clung onto Sesshomaru's dangling white pelt. As they flew, Shiori felt a presence. She looked down to find Inuyasha and Kagome sitting on the ground. Kagome was dressed in a traditional priestess' kimono.

"Well, if it isn't the futuristic priestess," shouted Shiori. "Come to grace as all with your presence once more?"

Kagome happily waved up at them. "Hey big brother! Hey big sister!"

Sesshomaru angrily glared at Kagome, which took her by surprise.

"He gave me such a nasty look," she said with shock. She turned around to find the same expression plastered on Inuyasha's face. "Oh, you too?"

"That had a nasty ring to it!" Inuyasha spat.

"What insolence!" Jaken fussed. "We should punish her!"

"Jaken," said an annoyed Sesshomaru. "Shut-up, or I'll kill you."

"Inuyasha! Since Kagome is officially your mate now," said Shiori slyly. "Doesn't that make you her…..bitch?"

"Ha!" he laughed. "You idiot! It's supposed to be the other way around! You said the insult wrong!"

"No, I didn't!" she laughed darkly as they flew away.

Inuyasha stared into the sky, before finally understanding what she said.

"Ugh! Shiori you asshole!" He screamed after her.

Shiori looked over at Sesshomaru. He has such a calm, peaceful expression on his face. Ever since their final battle, he was a lot more relaxed. Knowing that both Shiori and Rin were safe put Sesshomaru in a good mood…..well, kind of a good mood.

"Sesshomaru?" she called his name.

"What is it?"

"How long will take for you to start your own empire?" she asked him.

"I don't know," he said. "Maybe a century, maybe two. But, it won't be my empire, it will be our empire."

Shiori nodded.

"Until then, I'm still the Lord of the Western Lands….and you are Lady of the Western Lands."

She blushed slightly.

"I really can't keep up with your titles!" Jaken fussed at Shiori. "Just who in the world are you anyway?"

Shiori smiled to herself, **"Who am I really? For years, I was lied to about who I really was. When I was banished from home I thought I was simply Shiori…daughter of a tennin and shinigami."**

"**But aren't I also a I sister….?"**

She thought about Emi…and even Inuyasha!

"**A daughter….?"**

She imagined her parents, smiling at her.

"**A pupil….?"**

She saw Oki's proud face looking up at her.

"**A granddaughter…?"**

She visualized Ryoko's shining light…

"**A Mother Figure…?"**

Rin's happy face popped into her mind.

"**A friend and comrade…?"**

Shiori imagined the faces of all her friends, and everyone she ever fought alongside.

"**And a lover…"**

She looked over at Sesshomaru and smiled. It felt good to be flying side by side with her love. It proved to her that they were now equal. But not in terms of strength. Though she was strong, there were times when she needed protection. Slowly, she slipped her hand into his. Though he kept his head forward, Sesshomaru accepted Shiori's hand.

"**I've come to accept every part of myself. And I choose not to limit my abilities. Many things have changed about me as I've grown."**

Shiori looked down; they were flying over her meadow and into the sunset.

"**While some things will always remain the same..." **She smirked to herself. **"I'll never be a perfect saint. And why would I want? I enjoy causing mischief every once and awhile….okay, all the time. My mother's dying wish was for me to live long and fight. And to do so, I must be all of those things…..To be honest; I can't keep up with all of my titles either. I have so many of them. But I can handle them all. I went through Hell to get to where I am now, and I believe that I can handle anything."**

"**After all…." **She looked straight ahead and cracked a smile, **"I am Shiori, Lady of the Western Lands, Princess of the Netherlands…..Angel of Darkness….."**

* * *

><p><strong>Well there ya have it! We reached the end of our story! I hope you enjoyed it. I want to thank all of my readers and reviews who stayed with this story all the way from the beginning. It's been really fun to write and come up with this character. Now that the story is done, I'm off to my next big adventure...Basic Training! Maybe when I'm done with training I'll write another fanfict...but for now...I love you all! Thanks for taking the time to read this story! :)<strong>


End file.
